Mixed Martial Arc
by mkspotligths
Summary: Jaune Arc always wanted to be remembered. Doing his best to avoid any sort of violent confrontation, Jaune strove to be someone important, a hero. That is until one day a hooded girl with silver eyes rescues him from the beating of his life time. Now she wants him to train to become a mixed martial artist? What!
1. Chapter 1

Mixed Martial Arc

Round 1

Jaune wasn't running away.

He liked to think of it as a tactical retreat. You see, running away implied fear, thus giving the power to the villains. No, absolutely not. In actuality, it was all a part of his plan. He was totally in control and the retreat was only the first step. Jaune just needed to find out what came next.

Jaune was taking the high road and avoiding direct confrontation. If it so happened the high road ensured his face didn't get pounded into a fine paste, well, that would be strategic genius.

It all started as a noble gesture. Save the girl from some bullies, feel heroic in doing so, head home for the day knowing he did a good deed, and give himself a pat on the back.

So when he stumbled on the giant of a man pulling on the ears of a girl who looked agonized and frankly terrified, Jaune pushed himself to act. He tossed his bagged lunch at the lead bully's head and took a moment to be proud of himself, but Jaune forgot to account for a very important detail.

He had no idea of what to do when he became a target. Sure, he was bullied in high school, but it never got physical. There were always teachers there or some type of security, if not, he could always escape to the counselor's office. When the remains of his sandwich dripped off the leader's face, the look on the bully's face told Jaune it was about to get very physical.

That's why when the four bullies started advancing towards him, he followed his time-honored tradition of facing bullies, by booking it out of there.

What else was he supposed to do? All the lessons he learned in school were on how to handle himself in the workplace, a professional setting. Teachers never taught him how to defend himself and his family didn't believe in perpetuating violence. If the group caught up to or cornered him, he wouldn't know how to handle the situation.

Jaune didn't know how to fight.

With that thought in mind, he focused on pumping one foot in front of the other, as the shouting bullies chased him. As he turned down the corner of a side street he allowed himself to snag a peek through his blonde locks. He was relieved to see that the racists had let the girl be. Mission success.

That relief was short-lived when the very red, and very angry face of the lead bully popped into view. The chase was still on and the bullies were gaining ground. Jaune ran faster. When he faced forward again, he came face to face with every hero's worst nightmare, a brick wall. Juane felt his manly rep wouldn't hold it against him when a whimper left his lips.

The back door to a shop provided the only exit and when Jaune tried the handle, it was locked.

 _Of course._

Could he ram the door down? No, but maybe he could scale the wall, or hide in the dumpster and hope the bullies wouldn't find him.

Jaune chewed at his lower lip as indecision prevented him from picking any option.

The sounds of multiple footsteps behind him coming to a stop told Jaune his time had run out. With a shaky laugh he turned towards the group, raised his palms, and proceeded with his last option. Diplomacy.

Time to put the Arc charm to work.

"H-Hey fellas, how's it going? Name's Jaune, funny situation we're in isn't it?" he said, eyes darting around as he looked for any way out.

"Very funny situation. I'm practically rolling in laughter, Jauney boy," said the leader of the group, definitely not laughing.

The leader of the group was huge, a walking tank of a man, who stood dead center in the alleyway. The other three members of the group slowly surrounded Juane and closed off all angles of escape. "You and I have a problem," said the lead bully, as he pointed a finger to Juane and jerked his thumb towards himself.

"What, problem? There's no problems, I just thought we could be friends you know?" Jaune began as he backed up. For every step the group took towards him, a sharp and stilted laugh bubbled from his lips, "I like to think of it as a small prank."

"Oh, friends of course we can be friends. Right Russel?" asked the leader to a skinnier member of the group with a large mohawk.

"Yeah, Cardin. Best friends," Russell answered as the group continued to close the distance.

"Great, best friends it is. That was even a good prank too Jauney, so let me show you what our group does when we're 'pranked'," Cardin said with emphasis on the last word. His large frame looked to take up the whole alleyway from where Jaune stood.

Jaune gulped once and tried to take another step backwards, only to find it impossible as his back came into contact with brick. Plan 'tactical retreat' had failed and now he had to deal with the repercussions.

"C-Can't we talk about this? Cardin, Buddy, why don't we let bygones be bygones, you were bullying a girl you know? I won't tell anyone so let's call it even," he said as he leaned against the wall, not trusting in his shaking legs to support him.

"Ha, the Faunus, that's why you tried to be a knight in shining armor? For something that doesn't even stand up for itself. That whole mess wasn't even worth my time, but it bumped into me and I couldn't let that thing get away with dirtying me right?" Cardin said both to Jaune and his lackeys, who snickered along with the large man.

Jaune didn't laugh.

The large man closed the distance to where Jaune could feel Cardin's breath on his face. Cardin took one moment to look down upon him, reared his hand back and said, "I had to teach it a lesson, and Jauney boy, it looks like you need one too."

Jaune would have been ashamed at the scream that peeled from his lips, but he'd need the brain processing to feel that. At the current moment, pain was the only signal exploding from his brain.

Cardin swung his meaty fist. Juane, frozen against the brick wall, caught Cardin's fist with his face. A wet smacking sound echoed in the alleyway, as his teeth rattled from the blow.

His head lurched to the side and would have dragged his body to the floor if it wasn't for Cardin's other hand grabbing him by his black hoodie.

Cardin balled up the material, twisted his fist, and hoisted the smaller boy up in the air and against the brick wall. The first hand was quickly followed by the second as they both grabbed fistfuls of material and slammed Jaune once, twice, thrice against the cold unrelenting brick.

Jaune could taste blood as his vision flickered. He tried to focus, do anything to protect himself; and strike back or defend against Cardin; but his brain simply was overloaded and it took all his effort just to bring his hands up in front of his face.

Cardin slammed him once more for good measure and released him, but before Jaune could fall into a heap, a fist buried itself in his gut.

Mercifully nothing followed, he fell to the ground, and curled into a ball as he cradled his stomach. The blow had knocked the breath out of him, and in combination with the prior damage, couldn't formulate any plans other than to shell up and protect his more important bits.

What followed next was inaudible to Jaune as his head was still ringing from the blows, but he did get the mocking tone of the group who drew closer to see his misery.

Jaune felt a wet smack when a glob of spit hit him on his cheek. He would have thanked Cardin if that was it, but soon after a boot slammed into his arms curled around his stomach. Cardin continued his assault.

The others soon joined in, stomping and kicking at Jaune who lay among the refuse in the alley.

Jaune wanted to be a hero; he had wanted to be one since he was little, when he read comic books and watched films about superpowered people protecting innocents against the forces of evil. He used to play pretend back then. He would of course be the hero who swooped in, beat the bad guys and saved the day.

At that memory, a sour taste rose up his throat. That or bile spilled from his lips when Cardin found an open spot and slammed a kick into his abused stomach. _Some_ _hero_ , he thought as he lay in his own vomit.

If someone was listening to the commotion they would have heard screams, pleading, begging, and eventually whimpers as the beating continued. The group must have been holding back or measuring their strength as the abuse continued on for minutes.

They flaunted his uselessness in his face and took pleasure in dominating the blonde.

Jaune hoped for unconsciousness to take him, but thankfully it did not, as he would have missed what happened next.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?!" A high-pitched voice echoed in the alleyway, causing the group of bullies to pause as they turned to see the owner of the voice.

Through one teary eye, Jaune was able to make out the new person.

The person who caused Cardin and his crew to pause in their beating would only be chest high to Jaune if he was standing. Though small, she seemed uncaring about being in an alley with five unknown men. The diminutive girl wore a ruby-red hoodie that partially obscured her face. Her silver eyes burned holes into the group standing above Jaune.

Cardin, unfazed by the slip of a girl, used Jaune as a welcome mat, as he stepped and grinded his boot into the boy's shoulder. He cocked an eyebrow at the girl and said, "We're just teaching our buddy a lesson. Isn't that right, Jaune?"

Jaune wished for someone to save him, but he couldn't involve someone so frail looking. With a grimace at the idea of a continued beating, he reluctantly nodded.

Cardin took that in stride and stepped heavily on Jaune as he said, "See, so why don't you scram kid."

As the girl pulled her hood down, revealing short cut black hair with a bit of red on the tips, her glare grew in intensity and said, "Leave him alone."

Cardin's lackeys slowly drew closer to the girl, intending to surround her like they did Jaune. As they advanced, Cardin just laughed, "Nah, I don't really feel like it."

That must have been the trigger of a starter pistol, as the girl shot off at the nearest lackey, the guy named Russell.

The athletic wear she wore allowed for ease of moment, as she effortlessly twisted to the right side of the mohawked boy.

The brunette spun around the groping hand of Russell and drew her own hands up to rest firmly on each side of her cheek. While Russell overshot his approach at his opponent's quick change of direction, the girl drove her right palm into the boy's face.

Russell fell, but the girl had already moved on to the next member of the group. She didn't see Russell collapse in a heap nor did she see that he did not get up.

There was a brief pause as Cardin and his group stood slack jawed at how a girl had knocked out one of their own with what was essentially a slap.

In their shock the girl shot forward to meet the nearest standing group member, a hazel-haired boy.

The brunette took a short hop towards the boy, twisted in a movement Jaune missed, her left hand staying glued to her cheek as her right fanned horizontally across the air. At the same time, her right leg shot up, and with a crack, slammed her shin into the hazel-haired boy's neck. Much like Russell, the boy fell to the ground and did not stir.

The shock of losing two members of their group to a girl much smaller than all of them wore off, as Cardin stepped off Jaune and approached alongside the last standing lackey.

At this, the girl took a few quick steps backwards to create distance from the bullies. Both arms were up, bent much like before, but now her palms faced the advancing men.

Cardin and the last boy, not wanting to give the girl space, charged forward with grins on their faces. They had her out numbered and the bullies knew it.

Their grins did not last long as the girl shot forward, meeting their charge.

This startled the two men as one rushed a grab and the other a threw sloppy punch.

Both missed. The girl side-stepped to the left, placing herself on the side of the last lackey, and stood in a position that placed the lackey and Cardin in line. The girl shot forward and brought her leg up in a skipping motion, but instead of jumping for joy, she kicked her foot into the chest of the still recovering boy.

The boy gasped as he flung into Cardin's chest, pushing back both of them.

The girl took advantage of this, slid forward, and drove her right palm into the bridge of the last lackey's nose.

A wet crack sounded off as the boy collapsed, clutching his face. Cardin now warily watched the girl as he held his arms wide, as if waiting for an opportunity to subdue her.

The girl, not even breathing hard from the explosive activity, eyed Cardin back as a stand off occurred.

The stalemate broke when Cardin charged forward with a shout, his burly arms spread wide now closing towards the girl, intended to use his size advantage and grab her.

The Brunette, unfazed, used her left hand to push aside Cardin's right hand towards her right side, off balancing the boy.

Next, using her right hand, she grasped his right wrist, and pulled his arm as she spun in a twisting maneuver too fast to understand.

The girl turned in a way that her shoulder now touched Cardin's and completed her movement by bringing her left elbow horizontally across the man's jaw. Still off balanced from the quick movements Cardin wasn't prepared for the unexpected blow.

From the floor of the alley, Jaune saw Cardin's eyes roll back into his head as the large man joined his group slumped on the floor.

What felt like an hour of intensive action likely only took a minute, an explosive, chaotic minute. The alley drew back into silence.

Jaune was able to push himself into a sitting position against the brick wall as he watched the girl check over each boy and turn them onto their sides.

Her silver eyes met his blue, and the girl's fierce expression turned into a tender smile.

"Are you okay?" she asked, as she crouched down near him.

Jaune eloquently inquired about what just had happened when he said, "Bwuh?"

The girl laughed as she started running her fingers over his appendages.

Jaune felt heat creep up his neck when he stuttered out, "W-What are you doing?"

The silver eyed girl continued her ministrations, her hands roved up his calf towards his thigh, and paused to wrap her fingers around his knee for a moment before continuing higher.

Jaune felt an awkward tightness in his pants when he shrilly said, "I-We just met, don't you think you're moving too fast?"

The girl's eyebrows drew together, with a tilt of her head, as looked up from her work with an odd expression. "I do move fast, it's kind of my specialty."

The pain of being beaten by Cardin and his gang quickly became secondary to the hysteria building up in him. Before he turned into a blubbering lump he said, "I just think that now isn't the right time to grope me."

Jaune watched the girl's eyes drift off in thought before she glanced down at her hands, that were now on his thigh, and then looked back up. This repeated a few times, growing rapidly in speed, until she appeared to teleport away from Jaune and stood several paces away.

Her face was as red as her hoodie when she cried out, "T-That's not what I was doing! I was checking you for injuries, making sure you hadn't broken anything!"

Realization dawned on the blonde as he cursed his hormones and his stupid, rattled brain. He mumbled, "You can finish the job and kill me now. It would honestly be a mercy killing. End my suffering."

A few moments of silence passed where both members used the time to calm down.

Jaune spoke first hoping to not embarrass himself a second time. "Thanks for helping, what's your name if you don't mind me asking?"

The girl answered, smiling even with a slight blush, "Ruby Rose."

Jaune gave Ruby a warm smile and reached to shake her hand. He replied, "Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. The ladies love it."

"Do they?"

"No, not really."

Ruby atleast giggled at the lame joke and asked, "Nice to meet you Jaune, are you alright?"

"I am. Probably will be hurting tomorrow, but I think I'll live."

"Yeah, your bones seemed alright. You might want to ice, well, everything when you get home and stretch if you can."

"Thanks for saving me by the way, you're pretty amazing."

"Nah, I'm pretty normal. You should see my sister," she said with a snort.

Soon after, her eyebrows scrunched together and she asked, "What was going on in the first place? Why were you guys fighting?"

At that, Jaune shrugged when he said, "It wasn't much, they were just bullying a girl and I stepped in. Though I wouldn't call what happened a fight. When they cornered me, they just started wailing on me."

The scrunch was back as her brows furrowed in confusion. She asked, "You didn't fight back?"

"How could I? They're way bigger and stronger than me."

"You can't just do nothing Jaune."

"Yeah, but I don't even know how to defend myself, I'm not some super awesome ninja like you."

At that, Ruby broke out into a grin. Cheerfully she said, "I can teach you."

"Huh?"

"Well, maybe not me since I'm still learning too, but maybe my sister or my Uncle. They're the ones who taught me how to fight," she said, while making chopping actions with her hands.

"I don't think-"

"No, no, no. It'll be awesome! Oh, Oh, you could come join our gym! You'll love it! We have an awesome sauna, a pool, all these weights, and we even have our own cage!"

"Wait what, a cage?"

"Yeah duh," she said with a snort. "How else would you train to be a fighter, silly."

"A fighter?!"

"Yeap," she said, making the p sound pop. "You're looking at Vale's best professional fighter. Well, soon to be, once I get my license."

Jaune paled a bit thinking about being locked in a cage with people like Ruby. "Uhmmmm, I'm not sure."

"What! No, pleaseeee Jaune. It'll be great, just give it a shot," she said with her hands clasped together, her eyes leaking small tears as she pouted.

"No, Ruby I can't fight, it's not something I can do."

"Sure you can, you just have to try. No one starts off great. Jaune, pleaseeeeeeeeeee," cried Ruby, her pout intensifying in power until Jaune had no other choice, but to give in.

That pout could likely be weaponized.

"Alright, Alright, Ruby can I at least think about it?"

"Yes, thanks Jaune!" Ruby said, as she cheered and twirled in a circle. After a few more rotations in her impromptu celebration, she bent down and offered Jaune a hand up.

When he was finally up she handed him a velvety soft card embossed with the symbol of two hatchets crossed over each other. When he flipped the card, he read the name and address to "Beacon Academy for Martial Arts".

While Jaune stared at the card, Ruby stood proud, pointed a finger at him and said, "I promise you won't regret it. To make it even better, the first class is free!"

Not being able to resist her cheer, Jaune chuckled, but was cut short due to pain. He said "Thanks again, Ruby. I think I'll sleep on it."

"Ok, bye Jaune I'll see you at Beacon," Ruby said as she skipped out of the alley.

Jaune took one look around himself. There was his vomit splattered on the concrete, splatters of blood and the still unconscious bodies of Cardin and his gang.

All this was done by a girl who barely reached the height of his chest, and she wanted him to train with her? To be a fighter?

Not wanting to be here when Cardin woke up, Jaune limped his way out of the alleyway still pondering what happened.

As the rush of adrenaline faded away and the aches and pains became more prominent, his fingers trailed over the card Ruby gave him.

Did he want to do it? His family always preached how violence wasn't the answer. Something everyone in his family followed, even all of his seven sisters. Could he bring himself to actually learn how to hurt someone, and be the first to break the family motto? With a sigh, Jaune headed home with the question still bouncing around his head.

Could he be the first ever Martial Arc?

* * *

 _Wow there goes my very first chapter. Please let me know what you think in the comments suggestion! I did this mostly as practice for some writting lessons I am taking, but at the nudging of some friends I decided to share it with others._

 _Yes the theme is a MMA AU where your favorite RWBY characters will face off against each other in brutal caged combat._

 _Yes I do have a story so it will not just be shorts on specific fights._

 _Yes I do have background in MMA and palms strike are very much real and effective. A punch thrown wrong would result in a broken knuckle while a slap is much safer and just as effective. This will be discussed later anyways._

 _Other than that look forward to ch2 in a week or two, same day._

 _~Mkspotlights_


	2. Chapter 2

Round 2

"Here we go! This is tonight's main event to determine who will be fighting for one of the coveted spots in the upcoming championship fight. In the red corner hailing from Mistral, Vernal the Phoenix." The announcer paused to let the roar of the crowd play out before continuing, "Her opponent fighting out of the blue corner all the way from Vacuo, May Zedong." The crowd took their cue and stirred to a frenzy as they cheered and booed the other fighter.

The two girls walked to the center of the caged arena, their noses almost touching, and glared at each other. They continued their stare down until another lady, a tall blonde, broke them up and began reading off the rules. The referee for the night asked if they were both ready. When both fighters nodded the fight began.

Vernal started it off by immediately charging in, she leapt into the air and thrust her right hand out at her opponent using momentum, gravity, and raw fury to add power to her strike.

May, the fighter in blue, crossed both hands over her head as she defended the attack and immediately responded with a fierce knee to the stomach when Vernal landed.

The two women began a quick series of exchanges, where one would be on the offensive, throwing out a move, while the other would defend and respond in kind. Vernal appeared to be the more aggressive fighter as she often charged in, blitzing her smaller opponent. Zedong on the other hand preferred a more defensive approach, choosing her strikes with sniper like precision.

Sweat was flying around and the occasional grunt would sound in the arena when an attack found its mark. The crowd was on fire, shouting at the top of their lungs in an uproar, as they watched two humans brutalize each other under the spotlights.

The contestants appeared to be evenly matched until Vernal noticed a subtle chink in the other's armor. When May threw a round curving punch, Vernal ducked it and dove for the girl's legs.

May caught in the momentum of her swing stood helpless, unable to escape being taken to the ground, slamming her head on the floor. Disoriented from the exchange May didn't notice Vernal, until she was already straddling her chest.

Jaune had to close the browser on his scroll shortly after, when Vernal unleashed a brutal series of punches to the other girl's head. The girl on her back tried to dislodge her opponent, but by then she had taken one too many hits, her eyes already dimming.

The last frame displayed on the screen before it powered down was the image of the Phoenix in the midst of a punch that shattered her opponent's nose, splattering her in blood. All while a cruel sneer played on her face.

He didn't know what he expected to find when he searched 'cage fighting', but what he just witnessed firmly set Ruby in a different light. If she trained to do what he just saw, he couldn't blame himself for the spike of fear running up his back for Ruby wanted Juane to train with her too.

The video wasn't even unique in what it showed. From his searches he found a myriad of videos depicting similar scenes of violence, sometimes they were short clips where one fighter defeated the other with a quick maneuver. Others were long 25 minute meat grinding, where each fighter tried to wear down his opponent, their faces little more than swollen lumps of flesh at the end of it all. There were even highlights and compilation videos, which displayed a specific fighter's accomplishments, accompanied with flashy music, as they demolished their opponents.

The community celebrated savagery.

The videos depicting cage fighting presented an explosive, frightening and brutal world. It was raw. Just two fighters in a ring until one walked out the victor, leaving the loser a bloody mess.

Jaune did not want to be a bloody mess. The thought alone of being stuck in a cage with no escape as some trained killer walked him down until they finally reached him and thrashed him caused a vicious shiver to wrack his body.

It was crazy that Ruby thought Jaune could train to be a fighter. Being honest with himself he was a noodle, an average if not gangly student. Sure he worked out on occasion, but he could still barely do more than 20 push ups.

He was no athlete. Ever since he was a kid he was always a little lower than the middle of the pack, never last to be picked for sports, but surely never first.

"Mr. Arc, if you're going to be playing on your scroll in my class, I hope you already decided on the subject for your film project," said the professor. Her stern demeanor looked over Jaune as he sat in the back of the class waiting for a response, dragging him from his thoughts.

He cursed his luck as now the other students shifted their gaze onto him. Trying to direct the attention away from himself he quickly answered, "Yes Ma'am. I have."

"What would that be?"

"Er, a fantasy adventure…" he trailed off, as snickers from his fellow classmates echoed around the room. With a grumble he shoved his scroll into his pocket and slouched over his desk. Of course the professor would call him out, she was famous for signaling people who slacked in her class. Free willed the film major may be, she still ran her courses on a short lease.

A sigh of pleasure escaped his lips when the professor's phone went off, her alarm signaling class was over.

"Your choice aside Mr. Arc, don't forget I need an actual script submitted by the end of the week. That includes the whole class as well. Alright, I won't keep you late, have a good rest of your day class," said the professor as some students already filed out and others were packing up their belongings.

Jaune grabbed his bag and made headway towards the door, not registering any of the events which occurred in the last hour. He must have lost track of time since he started browsing at the start of class.

Lost in his thoughts of cage fighting when he had twenty percent of his grade on the line.

Jaune left the cold confines of the classroom for the warm weather of outside, as he started his trek towards his college's cafeteria. Vale University may charge an arm and a leg for tuition, but it at least kept the students well fed. Jaune's stomach rumbled, a club sandwich would truly hit the spot.

Two quick taps on his shoulder paused Jaune in his food related thoughts.

A girl with chocolate brown hair, reaching towards the lower part of her back, met his stunned eyes. One dainty hand reached out towards Jaune, while the other hand clenched the end of a matching brown sweater. She wore a pleated skirt and a pair of black tights which encased her long legs as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. He only noticed this because she looked nervous, not that he was checking her out.

Even if he was he couldn't really blame himself. She was a cute bunny girl and she wanted to talk to him for crying out loud. His hormonal thoughts whined as his eyes trailed back up her form to the long furry ears which rested on the top of the girl's head.

Realizing that he had been staring, Jaune quickly shook his head back and forth, meeting her eyes he asked, "Did you need something?"

"Um, I thought it was you, but I couldn't tell from the back. I just wanted to thank you for what you did," she said, as she bowed gratefully to the blonde.

Jaune momentarily was confused until realization clicked into place. She was the girl from yesterday. The same one who was getting her ears pulled on by Cardin and his gang of bullies. With one hand running through his hair he responded, "Don't worry about it. I didn't really do much."

This time it was the girl's turn to shake her head as she refused his statement, "No really, you saved me from those guys. I don't know what I would have done if you didn't lead them away."

"Ah, well it looked painful, how'd you end up in that situation anyway?"

"They got me while I was distracted. By the time I noticed them they already were tugging on my ears." While rubbing one of the appendages, she added, "They're sensitive, I couldn't move much after that."

"At least you look okay today?" he thought as he tried not to squeal at the cute gesture.

"Me? I should be asking you. When they all chased after you they looked like they were ready to murder! Throwing garbage at someone isn't normally the best idea you know?"

"Hey, that was my lunch," responded Jaune defensively as the girl laughed. "It worked didn't it?"

"I guess it did," she said with a small smile. "You still didn't answer my question. Are you okay?"

Jaune shrugged in response, wincing as it pulled on one of the bruised spots that had been nagging at him all day. When the girl looked to say something he quickly reassured her by saying, "I'm alright, really I am. Just a little sore, they roughed me up a bit, but someone stepped in and they left pretty quickly after that."

The girl breathed out a sigh of relief at his words before speaking, "That's good. I was worried all night on what I would do if someone else got hurt because of me."

"Because of you? How could any of that be your fault? They were harassing you!" Jaune shouted incredulously. When other students nearby turned to stare at his outburst, he quickly turned red.

The girl giggled and extended a hand out in greeting, "As a faunus you get used to that kind of stuff. I'm just glad I get to meet my hero. Nice to meet you, my name is Velvet Scarlatina."

"Jaune, Jaune Arc," he said, while giving her hand a warm shake, choosing not to go with his normal corny line considering she was already laughing.

"Are you a student here?" he asked. Being that they were on a school campus, and the fact she had a book bag draped over her shoulder, he quickly amended, "What's your major?"

"I'm a photography major, in fact I was taking photos yesterday when those guys found me. What about you?"

"I'm in film, I was just headed to the cafeteria to grab something to eat and work on a script."

"Oh, sorry then I won't keep you. I was heading to another class anyways when you caught my eye. Here let me give you my number, I'll treat you to coffee sometime."

"Velvet, that's not really necessary."

"It's fine. I insist. I wanted to thank you for yesterday and anyways my best friend Coco would love to meet you after I told her about what happened."

Not having a stronger argument and not willing to refuse a cute girl who wanted to hang out with him, Jaune handed over his scroll to which she quickly punched in her number.

"Alright, I really have to go or I'll be late, but I'll see you around. See you Jaune," she waved, as she bounded off to the photography department building.

Jaune stood alone for a few moments stunned at the recent turn of events. A girl talked to him, a cute bunny girl who wanted to talk to him again over coffee.

With a smile he pocketed his scroll and turned to continue on towards the cafeteria a little peppier in his steps.

~/~

Half a turkey club and a side of chips down, Jaune pulled out his scroll ready to make progress on the professor's project. He had an idea for his short film, but he was having trouble working out the details.

He opened up the film's storyboard document as he pondered. Jaune wanted to showcase a classic hero's journey, but tried to be creative with the theme.

Jaune had set the premise to be in a fantasy RPG world where everyone was born with a class indicated above their head which determined their caste and role in life. His main character, born to be a laborer or a blacksmith of the commoner caste, strove to do better for himself in the world, and so he hid his identity to become a hero.

The blacksmith would go on mighty adventures, do good deeds, and eventually fall in love with a deadly assassin, all while keeping his birth class a secret.

If Jaune could pull it off it would be an awesome story. Now he just had to write it.

With a sigh Jaune took a swig of grape soda as he slouched in his chair. He had the same road block from the beginning of the semester when the project had just been assigned. He had his idea, but just couldn't figure out a way to implement it into a script.

What kind of obstacles should the hero fight? A black tentacle monster? _No, too close to a fetish he didn't want to know about._ An evil witch who commanded the grim? _No, what kind of cliche is that, too expected._

With a sigh he slumped further in his seat, his progress being a big fat nothing.

As he stared at the blank document his eyes drifted off to some of the other tabs opened in his browser. He'd been working hard planning out his film, he deserved a break.

Jaune moused over his tabs. His most recent search, "Beacon Academy" popped up. Vale's most famous fighters came from Beacon, the top gym where the best of the best trained. Though he didn't know much of the sport, the articles talked about a lot of champions from Beacon.

The Academy apparently spared no expense to make sure its gym had the best equipment available.

The esteem was great and all until he stumbled across a forum targeted for other martial artists. Sherwolf was a huge website with various articles and videos for fighting. The Beacon thread apparently being a hot issue to discuss.

The forum's most heated topic trending at the moment was rumors of the training intensity at the gym. There were multiple people who complained the fighters there went full force when training and that ambulances were called to the gym frequently enough for the EMTs to know the directions by heart.

It definitely didn't help the image Jaune was forming in his head about fighting. What kind of people went there? If Ruby could beat up four people by herself what would that mean if it was just him.

The loud laughter from a group of men who entered the cafeteria drew away Jaune's attention from his screen and immediately froze him in place once he got sight of who it was.

His whole body started to throb when the sight of Cardin and his group of friends walked into the general dining area with trays of food in hand. They looked to be worse off than Jaune as most of them had bandages covering their faces. One member had a huge mass of gauze over his nose. Ruby must have broken it.

When their eyes drifted over the area in search of a seat, Jaune sank into his chair and prayed to Oum they wouldn't notice him. _They were students here too? What were the chances?_

The group of bullies soon walked towards an empty booth and Jaune took it as his cue to leave.

He quickly stowed his scroll, grabbed his bag and tray with his half eaten lunch on it. As he got up to trash it, Jaune caught the mumbling of the Mohawked member, Russell if he remembered correctly.

Leaning in to inform his group, Russell said to the larger man, "Hey Cardin isn't that the guy?"

At that Jaune decided that discretion was the better part of valor and sprinted out of the cafeteria.

~/~

Ruby Rose was ecstatic. She hopped, skipped, and jumped her way down to the bus stop. Not only was she done with classes for the day, but Yang had also promised her a spar when she got to the gym.

Her gym bag full of all her precious equipment added a familiar weight, swayed along with her excited movements, as she continued along past the odd student who stepped out of her path.

Honestly, this feeling had been with her all day to the point where she found it hard to sit in her classes.

She had to sit on her hands to prevent herself from wriggling around in excitement during her English course. Though the look she got from her professor made her blush, when she thought about what happened yesterday she quickly didn't care and had to try extra hard not to jump out of her seat.

Ruby had made a friend! It still counted, even if Jaune was getting beaten up at the time and didn't look like he was in the mood to talk, they still had a fun conversation.

Extremely thankful she decided to go on a run that day as about 20 minutes in she heard muffled cries for help. When she had drifted from her route she found a group of meanies ganging up on Jaune. He was okay, which was good, and she was able to protect someone, which was even better.

She used what she learned to protect someone on the streets. It was awesome.

He even agreed to visit her gym. When Ruby told him about where she trained everyday he looked hesitant at first, but after she asked him very nicely he said he would think about it, which was as good as a yes. He just had to try and she was sure Jaune would love it.

Who didn't like fighting? When she sparred there was no awkward small talk. She let her hard work do the talking.

Ruby jumped and added a twirl for good measure at the thought, she made a friend and she got a training buddy all in the same day. It still counted that they were the same person, yeap, definitely.

Today was a great day.

That is until she smashed into another student. While running along in her optimism she failed to notice the tall person she ran into. With her speed and the boy's lack of awareness, the inevitable occurred. A painful collision.

 _Ouch_ , she thought today was maybe a bit not as great.

They both collapsed into a heap that could be vaguely described as a human pretzel. When they finally settled Ruby quickly looked up into the blue eyes of the boy who cushioned her fall.

He was pretty tall, well everyone was tall compared to her, but he was definitely a bit taller than average, likely to be at least six feet. The boy wore a black hoodie with a super adorable bunny sewn on the chest, and his blonde hair lay disheveled as his eyes spun in dazed circles.

"Oh my gosh, sorry are you okay?"

"It's not the worse thing to happen to me this week Ruby."

 _How did he know my name, wait a minute_ , "Jaune?"

"In the flesh, it feels like we've been in this situation before," said her new friend, as he indicated the position they were in, with her hands pressed against his chest.

Ruby eeped as she flung herself off the already bruised blonde, "What are you doing here?"

He gingerly picked himself up and when he got to his feet he offered her a hand as he said, "I kind of go to school here. I think the better question is what are you doing here, aren't you a little young to attend Vale U?"

That struck a chord with the petite brunette as her cheeks puffed up and she glared at her friend, "Hey I'm a student here too. I may have skipped a few years, but I'm technically a freshman."

"Really, we're in the same year? What's your major?"

"I'm undecided yet, I'm mostly just taking the general courses for now."

"Whoa, what's in this bag? Did you fill it with rocks."

At that her friend / training partner wasn't straining exactly, but looked more surprised at the weight of her training bag. Quickly grabbing the bag from his hands she beamed back at Jaune as she said, "Nope, that's all my training equipment for when I get to Beacon today."

They continued talking about random things that had happened in their day as they made their way to the bus stop. After a few steps Ruby gasped, turned to look at her new friend, and said, "That's right, Jaune when are you coming? I already told my sister and the trainers about you yesterday and they were excited to see you."

"Ruby, about that…" Jaune trailed off, as he looked away from her while running a hand through his hair.

 _Why did Jaune sound weird? Was he still hurt from the other night?_

Her eyebrows pulled together as she waited for her friend to finish his thought.

"...It's just… I don't think I'll be attending class at Beacon," he finally finished, as he turned back to her.

"What? Why?!" she asked, as her voice climbed a few octaves. Training was the most awesome thing to do, so what could possibly be wrong where he didn't want to show up?

"I don't think I could hurt someone like that. I looked into cage fighting and it just seems so violent." Jaune's eyes looked left and right, he took a deep breath, met her eyes and said, "My mom always says strangers are just friends you haven't met yet. So, I can't imagine myself beating them up until they're a bloody mess."

A snort escaped her followed shortly by a snicker and then finally full blown laughter which caused her to hold her belly as she laughed.

Jaune looked shocked for a second before a different emotion played on his face.

 _Gah, was he upset?_

Not wanting to cause a misunderstanding the brunette stifled her laughter to the best of her abilities as she tried to explain, a few giggles still escaping her.

"Jaune, martial arts isn't all about violence and beating up another person."

Her blonde friend's odd look shifted to one more of confusion.

"It isn't?" he asked.

"Pft, of course not. That kinda stuff is only in the movies or for pros. Sure professional fighters can look violent, but they don't do it for that reason."

When Jaune still looked uncertain Ruby continued on, "Martial arts is more about bettering yourself. You train and repeat the same move over and over again, until your brain and body hurt, so that by tomorrow you're just a bit better than yesterday. It isn't about hurting someone at all."

"I'm not sure I follow."

"It's about overcoming a struggle. The feeling when you learn a new move or when you push yourself even when your body wants to give up, that sense of achievement of doing something great is why most people do martial arts. Not to mention for self defense and it's good exercise."

"I guess?"

"Erk, it's hard to explain...Oh, I know! Are you free now?"

He glanced at his watch as he shrugged his shoulders, "I don't really have anywhere to go. I was just trying to avoid someone and do some work."

"Perfect, come with me." With that Ruby tugged on Jaune's arm as she ran off towards her intended destination, ignoring the stumble and the questions being directed to her by the taller boy.

She had the best idea.

~/~

"I don't think this is the best idea," said Jaune, as he watched his savior from yesterday pull out various gloves and other equipment from her bag.

Ruby, in the process of stuffing her hand into one of the the larger puffier gloves, like the ones boxers used, looked a little too enthused. Her bright red gloves were detailed with a black rose on the back of the hand and the words "crescent rose" printed on the palms. Another pair of thinner gloves lay by her side following the same pattern scheme.

She had tugged him by the arm and lead him all the way to a park near the campus, ignoring all his questions regarding where they were going and what they were doing until they arrived. He was pulled past small children playing tag and elderly people feeding birds until they reached a flat patch with neatly trimmed grass, fenced in by a small grove of trees.

Ruby remained silent as she dropped her bag on the ground and began putting on the stylized gloves, a large grin on her face.

Feeling a sense of worry at the situation, Jaune felt he needed to repeat himself, especially when he saw her put the matching glove on her other hand.

"Ruby, I don't think this is the best idea."

"Pshh nah, you don't even know what I'm going to do."

"What are you going to do?"

"Well, you were scared about coming to the gym," she began, as she swung her arms horizontally across her body to stretch. "I figured I could bring you here. I brought most my gear with me so we could spar."

"That's what I meant by it not being a good idea Ruby. Also I never said I was scared," he added as he fixed her with a mock glare.

"Sure, whatever you say Jaune. Anyways put these gloves on! We can do some tap sparring and you'll see there's nothing to be worried about," she said, with a puffed chest and one arm outstretched holding the thinner pair of gloves.

"Ruby, even if I wanted to, I have no idea how to do anything let alone spar."

At that Ruby blinked owlishly at him for a few seconds, before she laughed as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Ah, I guess so. Sorry I guess I got a bit carried away, I'm kind of a fighting geek." She looked a bit embarrassed until something clicked and her usual cheer sprang back into place.

"I know what to do Jaune, I'll teach you how to shuffle!"

"As in cards?"

"Noo, like the way boxers or fighters move," she said, while demonstrating a quick series of sliding movements he recognized from when she took down Cardin and crew. "It's what I first learned when I started, after all my uncle would always say footwork makes the fighter. It's also not violent and you won't get hurt I promise."

What she demonstrated looked simple enough and not willing to ruin her infectious cheer he relented, "Alright Ruby, what do I have to do?"

"Yes!" she said, with a fist pump before standing completely straight with her legs set roughly shoulder width apart, toes straight forward. "Okay, to start, stand like this."

After putting down his bag and shucking off his hoodie Juane stood next to her side as he copied her stance.

"First, you're going to slide your lead leg forward about half a step. It should end up where your lead foot's heel is in line with your back foot's toe," she said, as she demonstrated by sliding her left leg slightly ahead of her right foot.

"Now this stance is called an orthodox stance, it's the more common way fighters stand. If you put your right leg forward it's called southpaw, but really just pick whichever you feel the most comfortable." Again she demonstrated both stances by switching between the two.

Jaune followed her instructions and eventually settled with having his left leg in the front. Once he had settled on that stance Ruby beamed and continued, "Nice, the way you stand is always a little different for each fighter, depending on if you're doing boxing, kickboxing, MMA or grappling."

The blonde interrupted her speech for clarification, "MMA?"

"Oh, it stands for Mixed Martial Arts, it's a style of fighting where all martial arts compete in, so besides for a few really dangerous moves almost anything goes," she continued without missing a beat.

"Depending on which type of fighting you do you'll wanna change your stance, boxing for example will have you turn your lead foot in, but I'll show you the MMA one since I think it's the best. From where you are pivot your rear foot to where it is pointing outwards at a forty five degree angle."

He tried his best to imitate Ruby's movements. It took much longer than expected to perform, in what was ultimately just shifting his feet. Eventually Jaune got it right, from the first pose, which made it look like he was walking, as if ready to kick a soccer ball.

Ruby, once she saw him copy her, smiled and added the next step, "Good Jaune, so next what you want to do is shift your stance where your knees follow in line with your feet, no bow legged or knobby knees okay?"

She giggled at him as he huffed at her, "Perfect, next are the fine adjustments, put your weight on the balls of your feet enough where you could lift your heels off and bounce around, while making sure you evenly distribute your weight in each leg."

When Jaune tried to emulate what she described he wobbled slightly. It felt like standing on stilts where every slight change of weight threatened to topple him.

Ruby saw the blonde's posture and laughed, "No not like that Jaune, you're standing too tall. My Uncle Qrow always says to imagine you have just enough space under your heel to slide a playing card under, but nothing more. If you stand too high not only are you off balance, but you'll get tired faster."

After a quick adjustment, he settled a little lower in his stance and finally felt comfortable. A couple of test bounces later revealed that he actually felt pretty stable.

Ruby seemed pleased as well as she exclaimed, "Perfect Jaune, there you go, a perfect MMA stance. We can work on where you place your hands next, but the main thing is how to move." She demonstrated by doing a couple of fast steps that looked like she was gliding across the ground.

"The shuffle is super important! It helps you move around really fast to make sure you can hit bad guys and stay safe. What you want to do is if you are going forward you take a quick step with your lead leg and then drag the back leg along." She demonstrated this in an exaggerated slow motion.

When Juane tried to copy her it felt like he was sliding along the ground.

"If you want to move back do the opposite. Step backward with your rear foot and slide the lead," Ruby said, as she demonstrated for the blonde by sliding backwards and forwards in very quick and elegant movements several times faster than his own.

After a few minutes, Ruby grinned up at the blonde and said, "Now that you got the hang of it want to race?"

"I don't think-"

"Come on Jaune stop worrying about everything," she whined. "If you win I'll stop calling you a chicken."

"You never called me a chicken."

"I'll stop thinking it then."

Jaune's eyes narrowed at that comment, as he agreed to her terms, "You're on."

Ruby grinned and pointed to a tree about thirty feet away while saying, "First one to go there and come back wins."

"Alright."

"Rules are you have to shuffle the whole time, no running and on the trip back you have to go backwards okay?"

"I got it," he said, as he took a few seconds to resume the proper stance Ruby had just taught him. The girl herself grinned as she took her spot on the impromptu starting line, easily stepping into the same stance.

"On your mark, get set, go!" she shouted.

At the sound Jaune surged forward, sliding forward as fast as he possibly could. He knew Ruby was better than him, much better, but figured his longer legs would carry him to victory, as he could take longer strides per step than the smaller girl.

He was wrong.

From the start Ruby slid forward like a rocket and was already half way back by the time he had even made it to the tree. Evidently experience won this contest.

They repeated the contest a few times over, adding a variation each time. Once they went in a zigzag motion, another in an L shape. Ruby won each race in dominating fashion. After his 10th defeat Jaune collapsed onto the soft grass, his calves burning from the appearingly simple exercise.

Ruby ended the contest with a pat on his shoulder as she said, "And there you go Jaune. You completed the first step to being a fighter. Footwork!"

"I don't feel like a fighter."

"Baby steps, young one, baby steps," she said sagely. "You're already making progress. I started learning with the same game, though when I first started we competed over cookies."

"Oh, how old were you when you first started?"

"Six, my mom used to be a pro fighter so she would teach my sister Yang and me all her secrets and we got started with footwork too."

"Used to?"

"Yeah, she passed away a little while back," Ruby said with a much smaller smile on her normally expressive face.

"I'm sorry Ruby, I shouldn't have asked."

"No don't worry about it, it happened a long time ago and now I have my big sister, Uncle Qrow and my Dad who all teach and train me. It's not too bad anymore," she said with a grin just a bit weaker than normal.

Wanting to change the topic Jaune added, "That's why you want to be a pro? Your whole family does it?"

"Not exactly, my sis is the only one competing. Uncle Qrow and my Dad retired a couple of years back, they just train us now."

"I see," Jaune said, not knowing exactly where to go from there.

"Yeah, I love my family for it," she said with a normal supercharged grin. "What about you, not as violent as you thought it would be right?"

"I doubt this is what all classes are like."

"Not always, but you had fun today right?"

Did he? As Jaune laid on his back looking up at the lazy afternoon sky, next to his savior, a cheerful girl who could break noses, but could just as easily turn red at attention, he had just spent a good hour dashing around like a kid and it wasn't what he expected.

He did like the feeling he was getting better at a skill, kind of like leveling up in one of his video games or in the script he was writing.

"Yeah, I guess so. It was pretty fun Ruby," Jaune said, as he grinned up to the sky.

"Hehe, I'm glad. Do you want to meet up again tomorrow? I know you're hesitant about going to the gym, but we're friends," she paused, as she sat up and stared at him. "We are friends right?"

"Ruby you saved me from getting beaten into a fine mush. We're best friends." At that her grin grew a notch larger.

"Well, as your friend I say we hang out. So tomorrow Jaune?"

"Okay," he said, as he got up to dust himself off.

Ruby's scroll went off in the aftermath of their conversation. She too hopped up to dust herself off and answered her phone. "Hello Yang? Oh geez, no please, don't leave! I'll be right there. Yes I'm sorry that I'm late, but you promised me a spar today. Gah! Okay, okay, I'm coming right now pleaseeeeee don't leave without me," the brunette said, as she became a blur of motion, quickly gathering up all her gear, and surged off towards town.

She turned mid run to shout back in a smashed together sentence, "Bye Jaune see you tomorrow!"

Jaune waved back at the energetic girl as she dashed off and began gathering his things as he thought about the day's events.

His normal life was always more quiet, where people ignored him and he blended into the background, but in one day a bunny girl came up to talk to him, he had to dash out of the cafeteria and he got martial arts lessons from a girl who he witnessed demolish four other grown men.

 _Jeez, what could tomorrow bring._

 _There we go, round 2 completed!_

 _In my years of experience the one thing that determined a good fighter from a bad fighter was the ability to hit and not get hit and the only way to do that is with footwork._

 _That's the reason our lovely Ruby spent the whole afternoon teaching our noodle footwork. I've used the same exact method to teach students at my gym._

 _How'd the descriptions work for you guys? Scenes like this will be a recurring theme in the chapters as such I would definitely like your opinions to see if the technical explanations are coming out clearly._

 _Another point I would like to make is that we are learning martial arts techniques through Jaune's perspective. This is the reason for the vague descriptions at the beginning of the chapter. Sure I could talk about hooks, crosses, and uppercuts, but Jaune doesn't know that yet. As he learns so will the detail change in his observations._

 _I thoroughly enjoy the shipping already imagined by some people. Who i have in mind is secret, but it might surprise you! insert evil villain laughter_

 _My final remarks is that I know some of you will want Jaune to have made it to beacon already, but that's just unrealistic for his character. He's fear motivated right now and fighting is very frightening indeed. So I spent this chapter world building and setting up the motivator. You'll just have to wait just a bit longer till we get to Beacon and the rest of our lovely cast gets involved.  
_

 _If you wanted to outline this story using the hero's journey schematic this would be the Refusal of the call and the Meeting the Mentor part of the cycle._

 _Also all the references to other fics XD, I guess you can figure out who I'm taking my writting lessons from now huh?_

 _Welp that's it. Until next time._

 _~MKspotlights_


	3. Chapter 3

_Two authors sections! Gasp, the horror of cheesing out more words. Anyway I wanted to use the preface to ask your opinions on what styles of martial arts to use for each continent. For example boxing is an American staple in the same way karate and muay thai is to Japan and Thailand. As such to build the world a little better I am trying to come up with some origins for martial arts in the world of Remnant. Here's what I got, keep in mind there are many more martial arts, but this would be a rough stylistic breakdown for each country._

 _Vale_

 _Valean Boxing, Kickboxing, wrestling_

 _Mistral_

 _Karate, pankration, taekwondo, Brazilian Jiujitsu_

 _Atlas_

 _Sambo, Savate, Systema, Krav Maga_

 _Vacuo_

 _Muay Thai, Capoeira, Silat, Kalaripaya_

 _Menagerie_

 _Kung fu_

 _Menagerie's one was a fun one to think about since kung fu is such a generic term. Really it's the same as saying I study martial arts, which style, what type blah blah blah. So a martial art based on natural/ animalistic movements fit the theme of faunus martial arts._

 _ **Kenmadragon:**_ _Jaune is not weak. In fact he's slated to be a rather interesting character in my story, after all he's the MC, he has plot armor. But to start off the story I needed a motivator to get him to attend beacon, sure heroic motivation works, but fear is funner to write and I felt it would show more character growth. In addition to power levels the show has Aura, so it makes sense he grows quickly in power if his entire life up until Beacon was without it, but my story doesn't have aura. Martial arts growth takes a long time, it's months of PT and years of skill training, but do not worry Jaune will overcome that skill gap same as he does in the show… well we hope. In regards to the noodle comment, this is written from Jaune's point of view and for a self deprecating person he may continue to seem himself as a noodle no matter how sexy he is. Thanks for the review though I had to think and review my plot after your comment._

 _ **Karate practitioners:**_ _I am sorry to say that my base is not wholly within Karate, in fact the only Karate element in my style would be, sometimes, the way I throw a roundhouse. My style is based on the idea of getting the opponent to the ground with Muay Thai and boxing as my stand up style. So I apologize if I tend to forget about karate, however keep reading as future characters will use a karate style._

 _On with the show_

* * *

Round 3

 _Tomorrow brings caffeine_ , reminisced Jaune as he sat, sipping a steaming cup of coffee.

The steam billowing from the petite clay cup brought with it a faint aroma of chocolate and berries. Savoring the smell and taste, he immediately felt the jolt of liquid bliss, as newfound energy sparked, flowed through his system, and jump started his brain.

It was the best coffee he had ever tasted. Letting loose a content sigh he looked back on how he ended up at this tiny coffee shop, tucked away in a back alley.

He was awakened today from a chiming beep of an incoming text message. Groaning from the pain in his calves and inner thighs he got up to check his scroll.

It was Jaune's day off. Most people knew he liked to sleep in and seldom bothered him.

At first he didn't recognize the number until he read the message. Velvet wanted to make good on her promise yesterday and asked if he could meet her at a nearby coffee shop.

Jaune normally refused anything that took him away from his sleep, but he was already up and had nothing else to do. Besides, if a cute girl wanted to spend time with him, as an Arc male, who was he to refuse? With a shrug he eagerly accepted her offer..

Velvet responded almost immediately and suggested a time. It was 30 minutes from now, perfect for him to grab a quick shower and head out. Juane got up to prepare and he ended the conversation saying he would be there.

Caffeine did sound delicious.

That's how he found himself inside "Joan's", a coffee shop named after its cheerful blonde owner, who welcomed Jaune as he stepped into the cafe. She inquired on what he would like to drink and smiled pleasantly when he just asked for coffee.

Joan served a vast variety of coffee blends. However, noticing the confusion on Jaune's face she offered to select the brew for him. Content with that idea, Jaune was asked to take a seat and she would be there shortly with his order.

Jaune chose a table near the glass window, right under the frosted image of a coffee cup. If Velvet intended to meet outside he would be able to see her.

The ambient music masked the conversations of the few patrons. A few moments after the faint bubbling and whistling from the espresso machine ceased, Joan arrived with his drink. Jaune thanked her for her service with a smile.

Velvet was running late, not that he minded. The atmosphere, service, plus the coffee gave an air of comfort in which Jaune had no complaints. He would wait patiently.

Jaune was about halfway through his second cup when Velvet arrived. She took the time to straighten out a few wrinkles on her cream blouse. Jaune watched as she ran her fingers through her hair, flattened out her skirt, and even straightened her ears before she paused and took a few deep breaths.

After Velvet completed her checklist, she quickly glanced around the area, most likely looking for him. Jaune was about to get up to call for her when she turned to the glass and fussed over her bangs. Her brows furrowed in concentration as she tried to fix a problem Jaune didn't notice. He paused in his inspection as it looked like she wore makeup today, accentuating her already charming features.

She continued her ministrations in determined silence, until her eyes drifted slightly up and to the right, exactly in the position to meet Jaune's.

He watched her slowly grow from a pink to a crimson blush. It got to the point he was worried Velvet might shoot steam from her brown ears.

When he finally stepped outside to invite her in, Jaune made sure to assure her that it wasn't that big of a deal, but no matter the reassurance she was mortified.

"I must have looked like an idiot," said the brown haired girl, who was at the moment draped across the coffee table they shared.

"It really wasn't that bad," he assured her, as he distractedly watched her ears lose all shape and droop down over her head.

 _Way to go Jaune, embarrass the bunny girl why don't you_.

"I promise Velvet, I didn't see that much as I had already gotten up. There's nothing to be embarrassed about," he said.

"When I tell Coco about this she will never let me live it down," she grumbled, as she pulled herself off the table, still looking a little glum, but at least not thoroughly embarrassed.

"Who?" asked Jaune, as Velvet waved over the pleasant barista to place her order.

"Oh, sorry. I mentioned her a few times and still haven't explained huh? Coco is one of the students in my major and my best friend," she said with a little more gusto, while Joan returned to the counter and began the process of crafting Velvet's drink. "She's also the president of the photography club, though she only does fashion photography, and the main reason I'm in the major too."

"You changed your major because of her?"

"Well, I always liked photography. She just motivated me to take the chance of making a career out of it."

"Wow, that's pretty brave."

"Not really, Coco's the type who you don't really say no to. I'm pretty sure she's the reason Fox and Yatsuhashi are in the club too."

"Other members?"

Before she could answer his question Joan had walked to their table with thier orders. She placed down a steaming cup, where a spiral of foam floated on the liquid surface, which didn't last long as Velvet immediately sipped at the drink, returning her back to normal as she hummed in pleasure.

In addition to the coffee, Joan placed down two slices of cakes. Jaune's piece, sinfully oozed chocolate. Velvet's slice, with its rich orange center, had a carrot drawn on the top made of frosting.

Each set upon their desserts the moment the plates settled on the table. They both took a moment to ooh and aah at the taste.

The mixture of rich chocolate with the bite of black coffee was heaven to Jaune and apparently the same for Velvet. They ate in silence for a minute before Velvet continued the conversation.

"So Fox is another member of the club though he focuses on fine art. Yatsuhashi on the other hand loves to take pictures of nature, he'll often go out into the forest on weekends just to take the best photos."

After another bite of her carrot cake, Velvet smiled and said, "The three of them were already members of the club at the time, I used to be terrified of the two guys when Coco first brought me into the group, though now I know they couldn't hurt a fly."

"What's your specialty?"

"I dabble in a lot of things, though I mostly like portraiture." At his confused expression, Velvet giggled before she slid a photo over to Jaune.

"Here, portraiture is sort of like capturing the emotion of a scene or person."

When Jaune received the photo he saw four people standing next to each other in a musty classroom filled with easels and photo equipment. The area appeared to be in a state of disrepair though the group present seemed to care little about that.

He didn't recognize the other three, but he did see a blushing Velvet on the far right. She held two hands behind her back, protecting herself as she chastised the other girl in the photo. Velvet displayed a half hearted glare at the other girl wearing dark shades, a beret, and a dark brown vest over matching slacks. She wriggled one hand at Velvet with a large grin spread on her face as she winked at the faunus over the top of her shades.

Two men stood around the two. One giant of a man, at least seven feet tall and just as wide, was patting Velvet on the head with a look of deep sympathy across his face.

The last member of the group was deeply tanned with burning red hair. He stood arms crossed and looked ambivalent at the actions of the other three, though Jaune noticed a hint of a smile pulling at his lips and the way he angled his body to be a part of the drama showed he was anything but ambivalent.

"It was supposed to be a group photo to commemorate the anniversary of the club, but Coco molested me right when the photo was being taken and well, this one turned out better than the proper photo," said Velvet, smiling fondly at the memory.

Jaune understood what Velvet meant by capturing emotion. Through a snapshot, it portrayed a deep bond between the four people. Each person's unique personality shone through vividly.

There was life in the static image.

More so than Jaune had ever done in his short film projects.

"I think I get what you mean Velvet, you're very talented," Jaune said, handing back the photo to Velvet, who reverently tucked it back into her wallet.

"I have good friends that coach me, what about you Jaune, you mentioned a script yesterday?"

The two of them enjoyed their coffee meet up as Jaune regaled her on the hardships of script writing, how it was difficult to avoid cliches, yet still follow a structure that kept the viewers hooked. He complained about his blacksmith's destiny in life and Velvet contributed with helpful plot points.

They eventually settled into talking about random things of interest. He noticed Velvet had chosen to ignore the incident a few days ago, which Jaune had no problems with.

This amicable conversation continued on til his fourth cup of coffee until a ping sounded from Velvet's scroll. "It's Coco, she wants to go out shopping today," she said, glancing at the message.

"Ah, no problem I was going to meet with a friend later today anyways."

With that the two stood up to leave. Before she could approach Joan he stopped Velvet and said, "Don't worry I got the bill, paid for it when you went to the bathroom."

Velvet's reaction was unexpected as she looked quite a bit ticked at him. She crossed her arms, fixed him with an expression crossed between a pout and a glare.

"It's not really paying you back for helping me if you pay the bill Jaune."

As they walked out of the cafe, to hopefully placate the upset girl, Jaune replied, "My dad always said that if a pretty lady was willing to spend her time with you the least you could do is pay the bill."

Jaune rubbed a hand over the back of his head as Velvet refused to let up though a little bit of pink dusted her cheeks.

"Well in that case my debt still needs to be paid."

Before Jaune could insist otherwise, with hands on her hips and leaning forward, she interrupted, "So I guess we'll have to do this again." Her stern demeanor shifted to uncertainty as she finished, "I mean, that is if you don't mind."

Jaune wasn't sure how she could go from admonishing him back to being her shy self, but to alleviate her worries he quickly assured her he would be glad to hang out another time.

At that Velvet smiled as she received another message on her scroll. She glanced at it and pointed a sharp finger at Jaune as she got ready to leave, "Next time I get to pay, alright?"

When Jaune nodded, she smiled and waved goodbye. Velvet started off towards the general shopping district, quickly answered her scroll and chatted with the caller.

What a great start to his day off. Coffee with a cute girl, who he hoped he could call a friend, and another hang out session with Ruby. Looking at his watch he noted that he had some time until he met with the crimson hooded girl. Maybe he could head to the arcades, it's been a while.

His plans set, Jaune turned and headed off in the other direction, that is until he impacted a brick wall. A human brick wall.

"Well what do you know, Jauney Boy," smiled a person with bandages on his face.

"H-Hi Cardin," Jaune stuttered, as he backed away. He barely made it a step before a meaty arm threw itself across his shoulder.

"What do you know, here I am walking down the street to meet up with the boys and I find you talking to that thing."

"Her name is Velvet, Cardin."

"Whoa relax there Jauney, you already know its name?" asked Cardin as he checked his surroundings for eavesdroppers before leaning in conspiratorially and saying, "You may be desperate, but have some standards."

Turning red at the insinuation as well as the slight against his new friend, he snapped, "What's your problem with Velvet anyways? She told me she was just taking pictures before you guys ganged up on her."

"Come on buddy, they started a war with us and they lost because they weren't strong enough. We just made sure they remember their place, especially when they started it. She should learn to stand up for herself if she wants to change something."

"She?"

"Caught that did you? I guess even animals have genders too."

"Yeah, way to go tough guys ganging up on one girl-" began Jaune. His insult was cut short as the large arm slung across his shoulder constricted his neck.

"Now, now," started Cardin, as he flexed harder to emphasize his speech. "Is that how you talk to friends Jauney Boy?"

At the threat of physical force Jaune quailed under the pressure, "Uh, my bad Cardin."

"Great, so as friends we should do each other favors right?" Cardin began, taking a moment to squeeze harder until Jaune nodded. "So here's the deal, I need your help with something. I need you to bring back your friend to someplace where we can talk. You can even be there. See, I want to resolve this issue once and for all, I want to have a chat where we won't be interrupted this time. No red hooded helpers allowed. Aren't I a nice guy?"

"What, Cardin I can't that's-". He was cut off as the pressure being applied by Cardin caused him to choke.

"No, Jauney you can. Since we're friends you're going to do me a favor. You already agreed." Jaune tried to abstain, but he was having a hard time breathing and Cardin only continued to add pressure until he had no choice, but to nod.

At his agreement Cardin released him to drop to the ground where he took a few gasping breaths. While he was regaining the flow of oxygen Cardin bent down and whispered into his ear.

"You will follow through, or else what happened a few days ago will feel like a gentle massage. Got it buddy?"

Before Jaune could respond the cafe door opened, accompanied by the gentle chime of the bell attached to it.

"I'd leave my customer alone," scowled Joan. She glared at the large bully, "I already called the police. Beat it."

At that Cardin stood up and nonchalantly wiped his palms across his jeans. "No problems at all Miss, my friend and I were just talking.

"You're disrupting my business, people are too afraid to come in when a gorilla is taking up space near my door," said Joan, as she stared imperiously down at Cardin, who scoffed.

"Sure no problem I'll just be on my way. Don't forget our promise okay Jauney? I'll see you tomorrow," Cardin said, as he rolled his eyes at the shop owner and stepped past the prone Jaune, kicking his hand out from the blond as he walked past.

"You alright?" asked the cafe owner.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, just my pride," Jaune replied, as he picked himself up.

"I didn't actually call the cops, if you wanna stick around and have another cup while things cool down you're welcome to come in."

Jaune looked at the shrinking back of Cardin and glanced back at the shorter blonde cafe owner. He had some time before he had to meet Ruby, not to mention he needed to think about what he was going to do. With that in mind he re-entered the small establishment. Coffee sounded like a great idea.

"It may not be my place to say, but with bullies like that it's best to stand up to them."

Jaune handed over the lien for another cup and sighed, "Yeah, so I've been told."

~/~

"Jaune check this out, it's an article for the Spring Maiden Championship, they already posted the line up!"

"The what?" asked Jaune, as he tried to read the magazine that was being smashed into his face by an excited Ruby.

She first arrived in a flurry of motion, dashing into the secluded grassy area where they practiced yesterday, tossed her bags on the ground and pounced on the thinking blond. All in the span of a second.

"It's the list of fighters who got invited to fight for the title of Spring Maiden, come on Jaune it happens every year. How have you never heard of it?!" shouted his new friend, as she snatched the magazine back and began reading the pages at a speed Jaune doubted she comprehended the information.

"It's a fight based from the fairytale. There's four championship events, one for every season of the year, and the winner of each one gets crowned the Maiden. It's one of the largest events ever for fighters and only the best of the best get invited to compete," she continued on. She flipped through magazine and pointed at one specific article.

She pushed the article back into Jaune's face as she pointed at the face of a familiar short haired girl with a phoenix tattoo, and said, "See for example this girl Vernal the Phoenix is on the list as a top contender. Mostly because of her win streak plus she's super popular with the fans."

The girl's cheer dropped slightly when she said, "Though she's more hated than loved since she tries to hurt her opponents."

"I think I watched her fight against a pink haired girl?"

"You paid to watch the Vernal vs Zedong fight? I thought you weren't even interested in fighting?" asked Ruby, who pressed closer into Jaune's personal space.

The blond stuttered out and answered, "I didn't pay for it. It was available on some streaming site. I came across it when I was doing research."

At that Ruby deflated as she turned a soft glare on him, "You can't pirate fights Jaune, how are fighters or the organization gonna survive if they don't get the pay per view income?"

"I'm sorry, I really didn't know Ruby."

"You better, but since you watched it anyways you got to see why she's popular, though I don't really like how she treats her opponents," Ruby hmphed in response.

"Yeah, it's kind of brutal."

"She's really good, people are picking her to maybe dethrone the reigning champion and be crowned Spring Maiden, though her first opponent Ilia Amitola, is pretty tricky."

Clearly involved with the sport, Ruby continued to describe the tournament and the fighters who were involved. She detailed their styles, where they trained, and their habits. Jaune found himself drifting off from the conversation. With Ruby's cheer they could talk about anything and he would listen, but he kept thinking about what happened earlier in the day.

Jaune struggled with what to do. He couldn't let Cardin and his group do what they wanted with Velvet, he wasn't stupid. He knew they had nothing good planned if he decided to follow through and bring Velvet to them, but if he refused Cardin's offer he'd be hurt. Much worse than before if Jaune believed his threat.

 _At least they wouldn't kill him right?_

Before he could loop around in his mental thoughts, Ruby asked, "What's wrong Jaune?"

When he looked back towards the girl he noticed bright silver eyes watching him with her brows furrowed in concentration, magazine left wrinkled at her feet. Ruby must have noticed him lost in his thoughts.

With a sigh he decided to tell her, maybe she could figure something out.

"You know the guys who were pushing me around when you stopped by?"

When she nodded along he proceeded to tell her the whole story on what happened earlier. He watched as her expression alternate from concern to anger, then back and finally settle at concern.

At the end of it all Ruby grabbed the sleeve of his hoodie, silver eyes boring into his blue, and with a stern voice said, "You can't listen to them Jaune."

"Of course I know that, I'm not a monster! I couldn't possibly put Velvet through that."

After confirming he intended not to comply with the bullies, her expression lightened. Still a bit worried she asked, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm not really sure, I figured when I tell Cardin, his group is just going to do the same as last time," the blond said with a limp shrug. "Better than the other option."

"I could come with you," volunteered Ruby, who looked ready to defend Jaune again.

She probably would too. Ever since meeting this kind girl, he believed she would go above and beyond for those she thought of as friends.

Regardless he shook his head at her statement, "It's my problem Ruby I can't let you do that for me. I'm the one who stepped in."

"Because you wanted to help the Faunus girl, like I want to help you Jaune!"

"I know Ruby, but even if you did it wouldn't solve the long term. They'd find me when you weren't with me." Before Ruby argued that she'd stick to him all day, he continued, "It's something I have to handle on my own."

"Well, you can't just go to get beaten up," Ruby said, as she threw her hands up in exasperation.

"I mean, he's a jerk, but it seems like he's a jerk to everyone. He'll leave me alone once he gets bored."

"That's dumb Jaune, you have to at least defend yourself if someone's going to attack you."

"My family doesn't believe in-" before he could finish his statement, Ruby smashed a finger on his lips to shush him.

"Nope, I know you don't like violence Jaune, but defending yourself when someone intends to hurt you is not violent, in fact I'd say it's the opposite."

When Jaune still looked ready to argue the young girl pressed on, "Look, I know you don't want to hurt someone so how about I show you how to protect yourself until you can find a way to escape?"

At that she removed her finger from his lips and grinned, "After all Dad always says running away is the best street defense... though Uncle Qrow always laughs when he says that."

"Well, if it's only to protect myself until I can run away," he began. "But nothing that could hurt them okay?"

Ruby cheered and immediately started riffling through her bag of equipment, magazine long forgotten. She quickly pulled out the rose themed boxing gloves.

"First of all, you have to be careful of him grabbing you. Since he's bigger than you, if he gets a grip he can use his strength and size to his advantage," she said as she threw her hands wide open, attempting to look larger and more intimidating. "So to avoid this you either stay out of reach or get him angry enough to just hit you."

"Okay I think I can do that-" he was interrupted from completing his sentence as a small fist flew at the spot his face would have been if not for the fact he instinctively ducked.

"Yeah like that," said the smug brunette. "Now the next thing is if you can't dodge you use the Elbow Block!"

"What's the elbow block?"

To Jaune's question Ruby placed both palms onto the top of her head and flapped her arms backward and forward.

"You catch a headache Ruby?"

"What? No, this is the Elbow Block!" she said, this time pulling her elbows square in front of her face, where Jaune could barely see her eyes peeking out in between the gap of her forearms.

"This is what we teach in the self defense class, you place your hands like this and use your elbows to catch people's punches. It protects your face and if they hit your elbow they could hurt their hands, and they'll have to leave you alone."

"What about if they decided not to punch me, but kick me?"

"Well most street fights never have kicks in them, it's risky. You could lose your balance or overreach, leaving yourself open. In fact a lot of people would wait for you to kick so they can grab you and take you to the ground."

"Didn't you use a kick?"

"Do not doubt me young one! It was a calculated risk, since I was outnumbered I was forced to take a chance to get him out of the fight quickly." Ruby said as she puffed her chest out, hands on her hips.

"I see."

"Anyways, the elbow block is awesome, but it's not foolproof. A professional fighter would start to aim for your body if they saw you do that," she said, as she bent down to slip on her gloves. "However, most people don't really know how to fight so when they end up in a street brawl they just aim for the face."

When she had both gloves on she placed them on her hips as she stared at the blond, "Okay, time to practice. Assume the position."

"Uhm," began the blond as he tried to imitate what Ruby had done. When he pulled his elbows in front of him it felt awkward, his muscles stretched in an odd way as if to tell him his body wasn't supposed to be in that position.

To make it worse he felt claustrophobic as his arms enclosed around his eyes smothering himself. His arms blocked the sunlight and obscured the hooded girl from view, where only a few glints of silver and red appeared in his vision, making his arms seem twice as thick as he knew they were.

"Let's practice blocking a right punch," she said, as she emphasized her gloved hand. "When I throw this punch what you want to do is mirror it and swing your right elbow up and across your torso, it'll kind of look like you're combing your hair."

When Ruby threw an exaggerated slow punch Jaune tried to respond properly. It felt extremely awkward to contort his body in the way Ruby described, but when her gloved hand tapped against his outer elbow he did feel protected.

With his right hand glued to the top of his head and the action of turning his elbow over he felt like he had a shield protecting his torso and face.

"Good job Jaune. Let's keep going, just do the same thing with your left side, but try to block the punch with the tip of your elbow."

When Jaune completed the move on his opposite side Ruby smiled and started mixing up which side she threw her punches.

Eventually she started moving faster than the snail's pace she started with before.

Throughout the drill Jaune eventually understood why Ruby wanted him to learn the elbow block. Every time he saw a punch coming at him it was simple to move his arm to block the hit and disperse the force before it could impact his skull.

Even though the number of punches being thrown at him steadily increased he still felt well protected.

Jaune realized that it came down to speed.

Not in how fast he could move his limbs, as Ruby clearly had the advantage there, but rather the distance each person's arm had to travel. Ruby had to close the distance of several feet between the two of them, while Jaune on the other hand only had to move his elbows upwards a scant few inches to intercept her punches.

The elbow block appeared more technical than at first glance. It offered a larger surface area to shield himself and a shorter distance needed to intercept punches. He took a moment to ponder how strange that he deduced all this information while being wailed on by the smaller girl.

He felt oddly safe.

That was until Ruby landed a punch at the center of his chest, a large whoosh of air exploded from his mouth.

The punch, really a playful tap caused a shuddering lock down of his body. The force exploded from his back and his lungs smashed into his spine.

Jaune collapsed after the impact from the petite girl as his whole body froze. He struggled to take a breath, his lungs refused the command from his brain to fill with oxygen. A dull burning pain spread through his core as pinpricks of tears gathered in the corners of his eyes.

"Holy cats! Jaune I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention. Try to relax and take deep breaths, where does it hurt?"

Not having the air to vocalize Jaune just tapped the middle of his chest, the point of impact.

"Okay, looks like I hit you in the solar plexus. I didn't hit you that hard so you should be fine. Just try to take slow and deep breaths okay," Ruby said as she crouched near him, a grimace spread on her face.

After a few painful gulps of air he started to feel a bit better, enough to say, "I understand now when you said it leaves your body open."

Ruby smiled a bit at his attempts to lighten the mood as she offered him a hand up.

When Jaune finally got to his feet she said, "Yeah, I probably knocked the wind out of you since you weren't expecting it."

"That's literally how I feel."

After a few moments where Ruby didn't quite know what to say and Jaune struggled to recover, the smaller girl broke the silence.

"So do you wanna keep going?"

"Uh, I think I'm good for today Ruby."

"Sorry Jaune."

"Don't sweat it Ruby, after all you're training me to defend myself anyways right?" Jaune said, as he nudged the remorseful girl.

Perking up a bit at his forgiveness she added, "Yeah, you gotta be aware for all those things, those guys from before will fight dirty."

"I'll try Ruby, but I can't promise I'll be able to pull it off when Cardin is actually trying to wail on me."

"Just remember to try to catch his knuckles on an elbow then run as soon as you do."

"Thanks again Ruby, wanna meet up again tomorrow?"

"Well…" the girl began while she pressed her two index fingers together, "My uncle offered me a private coaching session so I was going to go spend the day after classes at the gym."

"Ah, that is if you're really sure you don't want me there when you go to meet Cardin!" she added in quickly as her eyes grew wide.

"Don't worry Ruby, as I said, I have to go talk to him alone. Hopefully he'll just push me around a bit and leave. Enjoy the training session."

"You sure?"

"Of course, I'll be fine." Or at least he hoped.

He knew he had to face Cardin tomorrow. Sure he could try to evade him, but with the revelation that he attended the same school, he knew they would eventually be able to sniff out where he went to class.

That or they found out where Velvet studied. Jaune couldn't let that happen, he already stepped in on her defence, it was his duty to see it through.

So with a sigh he bid Ruby farewell as he wanted to turn in early to prepare for tomorrow.

Well, that and he had to work on his class project.

* * *

 _Dun Dun Dunnn Ch 3 is finished and before you begin throwing rotten tomatoes at me, I know the plot still hasn't moved that much yet. After writing chapter 2 I still felt like the normal world vs the martial world (magic world if we are going by heroes journey terminology) wasn't clearly defined yet. So I needed this chapter and ch4. Really they could have been included in one, but with the ending of another day in Jaune's life I felt like it would be a good time to end the conflict._

 _For those of you who look into chapter structure I know it ended up with mirroring ch2 in the Velvet scene, Cardin scene, and Ruby scene. This was not intentional, but after writing it I couldn't think of another way around it._

 _Joan was a fun character to include, what a badass. It's almost like she could be a main character for another fanfiction or something. Maybe if you add a plot point where she crossdresses as a man it would work well. XD_

 _I know some people don't like Cardin, but I really dislike the idea of an antagonist without reasoning. Sure bullies can just bully for the sake of it, but most times there's a reason, acceptance, fitting in with their peers, jealousy. Reasons for doing things make characters feel real and through fanfiction I have seen Cardin and co written well with valid reasons for messing with Jaune that the show did not show._

 _Hopefully I can write in a good reason as well, stay tuned for Cardin reasoning._

 _In regards to another Ruby lesson, the elbow block is a very effective defense in street brawls. It even works in MMA fights, in one of my amature matches I damaged my opponent's hand with it and ended up causing him to throw less cross punches, giving me an advantage._

 _I hope the interaction between Jaune and Ruby was fluid enough where the little descriptor was interesting to read._

 _In other news I just got invited to fight in Japan, to defend my victory there in 2017, as such training camp will be starting for me within the next few weeks. If you are curious on what that entails, read more of the story when it comes out haha. Hopefully it will appear sooner or later._

 _I apologize in advance if length drops or if I miss a week._

 _See you guys in the next chapter, please leave a review as I read them all and it helps me improve as a writer._

 _~Mkspotlights_


	4. Chapter 4

Round 4

It was surprisingly easy to find Cardin.

All Jaune had to do was ask a few of his classmates if they knew the burnt-orange hair bully and instant recognition flashed across their faces.

Apparently, Cardin was rather famous within the confines of Vale U., well infamous if the derogatory comments were any indication.

Regardless, everyone Jaune asked pointed him towards one of the two gyms on campus.

At the entrance of the gym, Jaune peeked his head over the top of his hiding spot.

He had spent most the morning flitting from place to place, always keeping an eye open for the notorious bully.

He knew he would have to face the music eventually, he even took the first step and sought out the tormentor, but that did not mean he had to meet his end without information.

Jaune Arc was in the process of reconnaissance and doing a great job at it if you asked him.

A passing student appeared to disagree as she tossed her garbage in the trash can and stared oddly at the blond who hid behind it.

"Um, hi?" asked the blond, only to receive a snort as the girl walked away. Now that's the normal reaction he had come to expect from girls.

Undeterred from his mission, Jaune continued to peer out from around the trash bin, other students warily giving his cover a wide berth when they walked past.

Jaune just needed a little longer to think on his plan of action, he wasn't stalling, not at all.

The looming building of the gym was an unfamiliar one to the blond. Its exterior walls needed a new layer of paint, the glass windows were scuffed and scratched on every pane. One pane looked to even be replaced by a ramshackled binding of cardboard and duct tape.

Jaune didn't even know this building existed, its location being in the far end of campus. The gym he went to was a far cry from the one before him. His normal venue was pristine, made mostly of clear glass which showed the well lit interior. There was a track, multiple sets of weights, even a pool.

The other gym gave off a welcoming energy, a direct antithesis to this building.

The people who visited each venue differed drastically. A vast array of people from diverse demographics always filled the gym Jaune frequented. Many people visited for a quick workout or a place to grab a warm shower.

The place in front of him catered to a different sort. During his scouting mission, he watched several people walk into and out of the building. All of them grim.

One lady who entered had half her head shaven, sleeves of tattoos snaked up her arm. When she left the gym she slammed the door and flipped her middle finger to whoever was inside.

That lady was one of many. Every person Jaune watched either enter or exit the gym exhibited a similar demeanor, always with raucous insults slung from their lips.

Jaune drew back behind the cover of his trash can and tried to muster up the courage to enter.

 _Alright Jaune just go in tell him no and run away_ thought the scraggly blond. He could just spend the rest of his college years in hiding. _It wasn't too late to take online courses was it?_

He spent most the night in a restless half sleep as he fretted about how he should approach today. Jaune knew he could not comply with Cardin's demands, but every time he thought about another solution his body would contort in ghostly echoes of what happened in the dark alleyway.

The only thing that pushed him out of bed was the image of Velvet being in his shoes, stomped on and beaten in an alley where people might be less inclined to step in due to her pair of ears.

The very concept of the sweet, photography loving girl, left shivering and battered in the filth lined streets, filled Jaune's mouth with bile.

He could not let that happen.

With the consequences if he should walk away in mind, Jaune stood from his hiding spot and moved towards the foreboding building.

He may have made peace with his course of action, but it didn't stop his knees from shaking upon every step.

As he drew nearer a knot began forming in his stomach, tightening every passing second, reaching its peak once he arrived at the door.

Jaune, swallowing the saliva pooling in his mouth, reached to open the door just a smidge. A resounding voice boomed out, "I swear to Oum if that's you back to give me more shit Griffon."

Jaune flinched at the volume of the already loud voice, amplified by the small confines of the room.

The originator of the voice, a burly man with arms as thick as Jaune's torso, looked down upon the blond from his seat at the front desk, the welcoming desk.

"What the fuck do you want kid?" the receptionist coughed once into his hand, surprised at the fact he was not Griffon. In addition to that Jaune hardly believed he looked like he fit in with the image.

The man satisfied he was performing the duties of his job to the highest standard waited for Jaune to respond.

"I'm looking for Cardin," said the blond, his voice only cracking once.

"What does Cardin want with someone like you?"

"He told me to meet with him and I was told he's here."

"Alright then, your funeral," said the large man, as he stood from his chair and motioned for Jaune to follow him through a soundproof door.

 _Funeral_? The blond didn't get to question the reason for it as the answer revealed itself once he stepped past the doorway.

A cacophony of sounds erupted. The shouts of men and women grunting as they exercised, the clanging of massive weights as muscled bodybuilders flung them about, and the grinding of rusted pulleys as they slid over unoiled mechanisms, created an orchestra of testosterone filled madness.

The interior revealed to be much the same as its exterior. Rusted machines in dire need of maintenance, multiple light fixtures lacked light bulbs, and Jaune counted more missing ceiling tiles than actual panels.

Jaune gasped as he stared at the state of disrepair, astonished people could exercise here.

The receptionist moved to continue their journey pulling Jaune from his observations. Jaune followed the man as they walked past people who made his guide seem like a cute kitten.

Various sorts, all paused to stare at the blond, all questioning who he was and what he was doing there, all looked intimidating. Jaune moved a little closer to the receptionist, trying his best not to make eye contact with the other people in the gym.

It felt like of maze to get to their destination. They had to swerve through various benches, step over weights that were never put back, and wiggle between people who decided their workout was more important than making space for the two of them.

It felt like a dance, they had to move in a particular way, as there was no defined path. The clutter everywhere made it near impossible to go in a straight line. The building was large, but the layout of everything caused a poignant sense of claustrophobia.

This gym was chaos.

In what should have taken less than a minute took the two of them five to make it across, into a room filled with bench press rigs.

On one such rig lay the person Jaune sought.

Surrounded by the familiar trio, Cardin lay underneath the bar in the midst of a set.

The bully tensed his whole body, arching his lower back upwards where only his shoulder blades and his rear end touched the bench. Stacked on each side of the bar were four weighted plates in several shapes and styles, but all marked with the number "45".

With a shouted curse Cardin thrusted the rigid bar off the rack and held it aloft, arms locked for a second. After a deep breath the man dropped the bar down to lie flat against his chest.

Another pause and Cardin heaved the weight upwards. The bar moved slowly, Cardin's arms quivering the entire time as they flexed under the strain, with his lackeys at each end of the bar, ready in case he needed assistance. Their worry was unfounded as the bar eventually reached its peak.

This cycle repeated another three times before with a whoop Cardin threw the bar back onto the rack and flung himself off the bench.

His crew all cheered at his feat of strength as they slapped the bully on his broad back. Cardin, red faced from the exertion, grinned at the praise as he flexed dramatically for his viewers.

That is until he made eye contact with Jaune.

"Winchester, this twerp said he's looking for you?" said the receptionist, gesturing to the blond who stood behind him.

"Yeah, we have some business to talk about, can you leave us alone?" asked Cardin to the receptionist.

Jaune almost voiced a denial, in hopes that having the burly man present would prevent Cardin from doing his worst, and it might even allow an avenue of escape.

His pride stopped the request from spilling past his lips. Not wanting to have any more witness to his humiliation Jaune stood, stock still, until the receptionist turned around and returned to his post.

Jaune doubted he would have stayed anyway.

Once the man left, Cardin said, "I'm glad you could make it Jauney, I suppose you're here to tell me when you're gonna bring the faunus? Now normally I don't let anyone interrupt my workout, but for you buddy, I'll make an exception."

Winchester stood crossed armed in front of the other three members of the group with a matching smirk on all of their faces. Cardin no longer wore the bandage from the wounds inflicted by Ruby, but the other lackeys did, one in particular sporting a large wad of gauze on his broken nose.

Cardin wore a shirt that had been taken clumsily to with a pair of scissors as the sleeves were cut off, exposing his arms, showcasing the defined muscles on his already large frame.

He continued speaking through the silence of the room, "So what did you decide Jauney boy? We going to meet her or you going to bring her to me? I'm excited to settle our differences you know?"

At every bastardization of his name, every mention that they were friends, Jaune's body throbbed.

His body remembered being stomped on, being treated as refuse. He remembered thrashing around, doing anything he could to stop them. He remembered pleading, then begging, and finally just submitting to the torture.

He remembered the pain of being helpless.

Jaune considered how easy it would be to just give in. He would still be pushed around, but maybe he could eventually make it to Russell's level. A lackey who would be ignored so long as he stood behind Cardin, behind the bully. He could pretend they were friends.

It would be simple, the easy way out, the nonviolent way out. He knew that should he refuse this it would be the catalyst for violence and wasn't that against the Arc code?

Arcs were opposed to violence, ever since he was born his parents would preach that it was never the answer. So why not pick the path with the least violence?

In a shaky voice, Jaune said, "I came to tell you no."

Just like flicking a light switch, the temperature in the room dropped. The false amicable air of the room dropped to below zero as Cardin stared down the blond, his lackeys losing all smiles.

Cardin advanced towards the blond, looking down upon Jaune he said frostily, "What was that again Jauney? I think I misheard you. Say that one more time."

Jaune wasn't an idiot, he didn't have the best grades, but that was more a result of laziness than the lack of intelligence.

He knew he could live life pretending, being fake, subservient to Cardin and it would mean he would be safe. Jaune could probably even use Cardin as a deterrent against any other person who wanted to harm him.

 _Didn't he want to be a hero?_

Pulling in a shuddering breath Jaune met Cardin's eyes. The knot in his stomach turned into a black hole which pulled on his innards, leaving a distinct sick feeling in his chest. Jaune felt like vomiting, passing out, and running away, but the image of a bright crimson hoodie gave him the courage to continue speaking.

"No." In his head, Ruby's voice overlapped his own when he finally spoke, "Leave her alone."

"Wrong choice." were the last words Jaune could hear as the rest were snatched by the wind when he went flying over one of the bench press set ups.

Jaune tumbled in a heap on the ground, banging his knees against one of the weighted plates lying on the floor.

Not having the time to shout in pain the blond scrambled to his feet in time to see Cardin lowering the same leg that just punted him and beginning to advance forward.

Jaune's eyes widened at the approaching figure of Cardin, quickly glancing around the room for any way out, maybe he could still escape.

Russell and crew swiftly crushed that dream as they stood watch over the various exits of the room, at least he only had to deal with Cardin.

Not that it was a great consolation as Cardin vastly outpowered Jaune who quickly backpedaled a step to create some distance, only to groan as his stomach, still reeling from the unexpected kick, protested any sudden movement.

The fight, if Jaune could call it that, had just started and he was already crippled.

Jaune couldn't run, he couldn't escape nor talk his way out of the situation. What did that leave?

He could, just maybe, defend himself, at least long enough until some sort of help came.

With that thought in mind Jaune slid his left leg half a step forward, pivoted his rear leg forty five degrees, and brought two trembling hands to rest on the top of his head.

Jaune didn't have time to think much more as Cardin was upon him.

The larger man flung his right fist directly towards Jaune's face.

Seeing the punch Jaune attempted to block the blow, using the same move he practiced the day before.

Turns out that practice isn't the same as a real fight. Jaune caught the incoming blow on his arm, but a punch with real force behind it, folded his wrist and broke through his meager defences.

Even though he caught the punch on his guard, the power behind it caused his own arm to smack against his skull, dealing just as much damage as the punch would have done.

Reeling from the blow, Jaune staggered backwards a few steps as Cardin followed with another powerful right handed blow.

Jaune who had just enough time to gather his feet under him, yelped as he ducked the blow.

Cardin quickly made up for his missed attack with a combination of looping and powerful right handed haymakers.

Jaune's breath was a mess of intake and exhaling as he hyperventilated, in hopes of bringing his heart rate under control.

His eyes dilated as he did everything in his power to avoid being hit. Jaune shuffled backwards, stepping with his rear foot and dragging his lead back as well, doing his best to slide out of the way of punches.

Jaune pivoted in the shape of an L, ducking one particular telegraphed looping punch, and was finally able to create space as Cardin had to recover from the overextended blow.

Cardin growling in frustration at the slippery blond, broke into a swift charge, arms wide reaching for him.

Jaune unprepared for the sudden burst of speed could only yelp when he felt the ham fists of Cardin grab a bundle of his shirt.

Cardin, red faced at the exertion and the previous workout, roared as he threw Jaune across the room.

The metal bar of one of the bench press rigs cushioned his impact, as his back slammed into the unrelenting steel, leaving a brand of searing pain across his lower back.

Jaune wanted to curl into a ball, everything hurt, and it was clear he was no match for the brute.

The dread of taking any more damage forced him to drag his body back up.

Having a scant few seconds to formulate a plan Jaune processed what happened. Why did the Ruby's great technique, the elbow block not work?

He realized his mistake when he met Cardin's red face.

Composure. Cardin was mad, but not mad enough to disregard tactics. Jaune needed to make him angrier and he didn't think it would be difficult.

"Is this how you act? A person who needs the backup of all his friends to beat up some scrawny kid. That how you feel tough, when you're really just a scared child needing to feel better than everyone else!" shouted Jaune, in a hysterical voice.

He doubted he sounded very confident nor convincing, but it worked just fine as Cardin's eyes narrowed as he threw a haymaker at the blond's face.

This time Jaune was ready. Knowing the force behind a real punch Jaune, squatting low, assumed the elbow block stance and tensed his arms. He caught the meaty fist of Cardin on his upper arm.

The impact reverberated throughout Jaune's core, but this time his guard held as he shifted his feet to better adjust for the next punch, his teeth clenched in a tight grimace.

Cardin ignored Jaune's guard, continued his assault, and hoped to beat him down with a flurry of brutal blows.

Jaune's arms screamed in protest as he did all he could to deflect each punch. Bringing his arm up to make the same shield he practiced yesterday he blocked each punch that Cardin aimed for his face.

Which meant that when a punch aimed for his stomach he was unprepared.

Cardin for all his mindless rage, figured out the major flaw in Jaune's defences within a minute of seeing it.

Cardin buried his fist in Jaune's stomach as he pushed the blond flat against the wall of the room, demolishing his posture.

Jaune's stomach doubly protested the abuse, but he could still breathe.

Unlike Ruby's punch Jaune could still pull in oxygen, albeit painfully. He could draw heaving breaths in as sweat poured out his body as he watched the end approach.

 _At least I tried_ , thought Jaune as Cardin closed the final distance between the two of them.

With his back against the wall and Cardin blocking all other avenues of escape Jaune prepared to relive the scenario of the alleyway.

"I warned you Jaune. No one says no to me," said Cardin, as he once again stood before the fatigued blond.

With a shout the bully threw all his weight behind another right-handed haymaker.

If the punch landed it would likely do more than knock out a few teeth. In a panic Jaune drew his arms up in the same stance as before.

In his scramble or due to his collapsed posture Jaune's elbows pointed higher than the previous times.

Where he would look through the gap of his forearms for the block he now was looking through the opening between his elbows.

The small space left the perfect spot to see Cardin's fist flying directly at him.

Jaune tried to shift his right arm to take the blow on the meaty part of his bicep, but knew it was pointless, it was too late.

Jaune realized Cardin's raw strength was enough to break through and the thug knew it too.

That is why when Cardin's fist impacted on the tip of his elbow, both parties eyes widened.

Jaune would forever remember the wet crack that resounded as a result of fist and elbow colliding.

Jaune cringed as he waited for the pain to run from his arm, but nothing arrived. Instead Cardin was the one cradling his right hand as he fell to the ground.

The bully roared in pain as he held his hand close to his chest.

Russel and the rest quickly came to the aid of their leader as they surrounded him asking what was wrong.

Cardin ignored their aid, shoving Russel away when he tried to grasp the injured appendage, yelling that he couldn't move his hand.

Jaune from his position on the wall could already see the appendage growing purple, engorging with blood, as it ballooned in size.

He could finally hear the sounds of others rapidly approaching, as the ambient sounds quickly returned to Jaune's senses.

The whole encounter likely spanned a few minutes, but the pumping of his heart and the rush of adrenaline made it feel like an hour.

The bullies paid Jaune no attention when he bolted out the room. He shoved his way through the other members of the gym, vaulted over weights and made a beeline for the exit.

He burst through the exit of the gym, to the sounds of the yelling receptionist, as he continued pumping one foot after another, away.

Jaune's body protested any sort of movement after the fight with Cardin, but he pushed onwards regardless, not stopping until he made it to safety.

His stomach lurched, the intense need to vomit flooding his system and not from the damage he had taken.

~/~

Jaune could finally put the pieces together only when he was well and far away from campus.

He took the first bus into town, dripping with sweat, to the strange looks of his fellow students and the bus driver.

Jaune ignored them all, too sick to worry about his image.

When he finally made it off the bus and stood in the hustling streets of downtown Vale, he finally reflected back on what had occured.

Jaune Arc hurt someone.

The sickening crack after he brought his elbow into Cardin's fist broke something. Regardless if it was a bone or the whole hand he, Jaune Arc, had harmed another person.

The thought of it left him emptying his stomach into the nearest trash can. The burning bile, quickly vacating his body, did little to alleviate the sick feeling pooling in his gut.

He could imagine Ruby or others forgiving him stating it was in self defense, but every time Jaune tried to validate his actions the sound of snapping bone echoed in his head.

Maybe, he could come to terms with it. He did it for Velvet, to protect her and even if he tried harder to talk it out, Jaune doubted Cardin would listen.

Cardin was the one, after all who threw the punch in the first place.

Though Ruby did tell him to block with the tip of his elbow, was this the point of the elbow block?

To break your attacker?

To make it worse, he knew the mess with Cardin and his crew was not over. When it came to bullies the only time they left you alone was when they got bored of you.

By standing up to them Jaune challenged their authority. The very public incident would only worsen the situation as the rumor mill would only damage Cardin's reputation.

His defiance necessitated a response. A very violent response if Jaune had to guess.

Cardin and his gang would never leave him alone now, not after that.

He could try to avoid their attention, but when they did find him they would have to make an example of him. To ensure they established that what happened at the gym was a fluke rather than the norm.

The rapidly mounting dread caused another wave of nausea to wash over him, to which he emptied his stomach again into the trash.

Cardin would come back with a vengeance. He stood up for himself and now he had to pay for the consequences. With the level of escalation at a broken hand Jaune had no idea the punishment Cardin would enact on the blond.

He doubted they would kill him, but the very real possibility of multiple broken bones drained the blood from his face.

Jaune needed help, he had some time until they would come looking, but he needed assistance by then.

Could he ask Ruby?

She said she would be at Beacon today, getting a special lesson from her uncle.

Speaking of Beacon if he went there maybe he could be safe. It was a school that taught fighters after all.

If Ruby could handle four of them at once, could Beacon teach him how to protect himself as well? Did he want to learn how to do that, if the elbow block was any indication?

Digging through his wallet he held the velvety card in one shaky hand, the words "Beacon Academy of Martial Arts" embossed in curvy script above the image of two hatchets.

Jaune could go there, he didn't know if they would take him. Nor did he know if he would want to learn anyway, but Ruby was there now and he really needed someone to talk to.

Wiping his mouth clear of any remaining sickness, he flipped the card over to read more, resolved in his decision.

 _Just where was Beacon anyway?_

* * *

And here we go the final step to reach Beacon and really an extra add on to chapter 3. Both 3 and 4 have 5ish scenes so really I could have made it one chapter, but meh I think it reads better this way.

If you have been following my notes this is the Crossing the Threshold Section of the Hero's Journey. Our favorite Arc has resolved himself to head deeper down the path of martial arts. Well… at least to go check out the gym like he promised Ruby.

If you noticed from other chapters building up to this I tried to make it clear that Jaune is fear motivated. He didn't bravely charge through a hail of arrows, slaughter a horde of villains and then fight a dragon on a tower all to become a hero. No, in fact he very much is reluctant to do anything. He liked the status quo, maybe wished he could be better, but a lot of people who think and wish like that never want the struggle that comes with greatness. I also hope that I did describe his good qualities too. He's heroic in a small town sense, he cares about people, stands for justice and all that cheesy goodness.

Now for the fight scene, I'm sure I'll get comments stating how it doesn't make sense or what was the point of taking a chapter to teach a move that doesn't work, but that's a fight for you. Fights are unpredictable and hectic. You could train for months on one move you want to use in a upcoming fight and end up never using it once the adrenaline kicks in. All technique training does is to refine and carve a neural pathway in your brain so you don't have to think to use techniques, but rather it reflexively goes off. Kind of like how you don't have to tell your brain to type each individual key when you type. Sure you have your body type, but you don't take the time to tell your fingers to shift 2 mm to move from one letter to another. The only time you do this is when you have a new keyboard and you have to readjust the muscle memory.

Stay tuned for the next part. Beacon comes into play and the rest of our lovely cast gets revealed. I wonder who shows up and who will play star roles?

Here's to me increasing word count through author's notes.

Also i am currently dealing with a category 5 hurricane running past my house so be warned I may miss next weeks update.

Until next time.

~Mkspotlights


	5. Chapter 5

_Heyo so here's the next chapter and with new art. Special thanks to BobaFiish check her out on instagram! She's great and does amazing work._

 _I survived the huricane so that's great. So in general people are done with Jaune's moping so I promise it gets more MMA related starting from here. I just needed to set the scene as well as who Jaune is as a character first._

 _ **The Menace Within:** HDSK is one of my favorite mangas and a huge influence. Though All rounder meguru is my true favorite martial art manga haha_

 _ **Merendinoemiliano:** a long time coming, but is this the end of Cardin!?_

 _ **Skyrrow** : Love his work and another hugeeee influence_

 _ **Xero619:** Thanks mate ill try to keep the quality coming_

 _ **HeavyandHardcore** : Haha it seems to be a common thread that people are done with Jaune's shit._

 _ **Namah:** You can do it!_

 _ **Hirshja:** If you want to know what technique I am talking about look at Bas Rutten's bone strike. Essentially its an open hand slap that you aim to hit the enemy with your forearm bones. It's a powerful strike that has a much lower risk of injury compared to a bare handed punch **.** However in the story Jaune does not know about any of that, so I just described it to what it would look like, a slap. But those techniques you mentioned are a valid thing too!_

* * *

 _Cover art by: BobaFiish  
_

 _Editing by: Freckles Fiction_

* * *

Round 5

"Is this the place?" asked Jaune, standing in front of a large two story building.

He walked a good twenty minutes from the bus stop. Anxiety, fear and panic wormed its way into his heart during his trek to the edge of the city's commercial and residential districts. In this unfamiliar section of the city, tall buildings intermixed with apartment complexes and squat houses.

On a small side street, off the main thoroughfare, Jaune reached the address displayed on the business card.

Jaune wanted to talk to Ruby, to get her help in planning out what he should do to handle the escalated Cardin situation.

Beacon. The premier, elite, and finest academy.

All the posts he read about the place boasted it to be the place where the best of the best gathered. A powerhouse gym where champions and aspiring fighters trained with and against one another at 100% ability, all the time.

If he believed the forums and message boards, the local hospital bookmarked Beacon's address.

Jaune glanced back at the business card to confirm if he arrived at the right location. He double and triple checked the address, as the building in front of him seemed to be an unusual amalgamation of a residence and business.

Leading towards the entrance, a red brick garden filled with vibrant flowers, greeted any who decided to walk down the matching cemented pathway.

An oak door stood as the entrance into the building along with a "Welcome" foot mat. The cream colored walls and eaves topped with red clay siding added to the ambience.

Jaune glimpsed into the interior through the glass windows bordering each side of the door.

In stark contrast to the outside, inside seemed formal. Leather couches and a hazel colored coffee table, set on white tile flooring, decorated the waiting area. Placed against the farthest wall, visible from his limited view point, was a semicircular desk, where a receptionist would normally sit.

The conflicting atmospheres of the exterior and interior of the building gave Jaune pause, causing him once again to doubt the legitimacy of the address embossed on the card.

 _Was Ruby playing an elaborate prank on me?_

The addresses matched, this bizarre building was indeed Beacon Academy.

With trepidation, Jaune stepped past the flower box and up towards the entrance.

Still unsure if entering a person's home or a place of business, Jaune knocked once before opening the door and stepping inside the receptionist area.

Upon entry Jaune confirmed the absence of a receptionist. He assumed the person would be back, as behind the desk lay an opened novel, though he could not exactly confirm its contents.

A sigh of relief escaped his lungs as he viewed the familiar crossed hatchet emblem printed on the wall behind the desk.

Jaune acknowledged he had truly found the correct place. While he waited for the receptionist he busied himself with looking at the four framed posters set on the left wall.

The first poster, a blown up image from a magazine, displayed a picture of the very same building, with the tagline written across the top "Beacon: Grand Opening!"

The time of the article was set fifteen years ago, apparent even without the printed date, as the building in the picture was clinically pristine.

The red brick pathway only had plot of soil, the walls were painted stark white and the interior lacked the little amenities that the current building had.

The Beacon in the article was brand new, absent the homely atmosphere it had now. The current iteration of the gym was not necessarily for the better. Upon closer inspection, it needed a new layer of paint, a few cracked tiles required replacement, and general fine tuning.

It would appear that in the fifteen years Beacon traded in its clean cut look for a more worn down, lived in appearance.

He couldn't say which one was better so instead he moved to the next poster, which displayed a shaggy blond haired man.

Jaune would have assumed the person to be a distant relative if they met each other on the streets, but only if he kept his shirt on. This man was muscled in a way no Arc ever was. The closest being his brawny father. Larger and bulkier than the depicted man, but lacking the defined and corded muscles printed on the poster.

Jaune briefly considered that Velvet would have loved to meet the photographer as the scene displayed told a story, even without the text overlapping across the image.

The boxer, adorned in bright yellow trousers and a matching pair of gloves held one fist aloft. A stylized heart emblazoned across the backhand. He stood above his challenger who laid prone across the mat.

The victor grinned up into the stage lights, an expression of fierce satisfaction played across his static face. His opponent mirrored the opposite, a grimace of pain and disappointment. The spotlight illuminated the blond's sweat drenched body and a cut right above the man's eye, oozing blood.

In the background, the referee was waving his hand in the air, calling an end to the fight.

"The Dragon Rises as the New Valean Boxing Champion" overlapped the whole scene.

 _What a world he must live in_ , crossed Jaune's mind. The idea that in one short fight, a few rounds, would determine if an individual got the golden light of the press or left forgotten, apparent by the lack of the loser's name anywhere on the front page.

Taking a moment to confirm the receptionist had still not returned Jaune moved to the second to last poster.

This one looked to be a promotional piece rather than an article, unlike the other two.

Displayed across the center of the poster were the faces of two brunettes with crimson red eyes. Transposed on the page, one individual's profile looked towards the left while the other to the right.

The similarities pointed towards the two being brother and sister, as even their expressions matched, a cocky quirk of the eyebrows and smirk present on both of them.

The headshot displayed sharp features, in conjunction with the lighting gave off a foreboding aura, though Jaune guessed the editing only enhanced the look, the siblings likely didn't need help to give off an intense disposition.

Above their visages were two emblems of a wing sprouting from a cog, the mirroring effect created the image of a pair of eyes staring at the viewer.

Placed around the siblings were miniature images of dangerous looking individuals, all glaring towards the brother and sister. The words fixed over all of the images were "King and Queen of the Cage: Branwens vs All'.

These two he did not have to guess how they got involved in the sport. They probably just found a place it was legal to brutalize other people.

It was the last poster, placed apart from the others, that pulled Jaune away from his grim thoughts revolving around the two siblings.

The last image differed from the rest. Where the others looked professionally done, mass produced and marketed to a greater audience, taking care to mention sponsors and legal information; this poster looked to be one of a kind. It appeared grainy and slightly blurred from the result of expanding the picture to a size larger than what it was made for.

It clearly had been taken by a personal camera.

The horizontal photograph, in its ornate frame, included the individuals of the other posters, all standing in front of a tree, with a familiar grove of tall oaks in the background. The very same place he had spent the last few days training.

To the far right of the frame stood the Branwen male sibling hefting a championship belt over his left shoulder. He wore a collared shirt, that trailed down to black slacks, and several rings, in conjunction with his spiked hair giving off a roguish look.

To his right, almost dead center in the image stood the other Branwen, holding a matching belt, horizontally across her waist. She wore a crimson red blouse and black skirt, which combined with the colors of her eyes and hair created a matching color scheme, as she smiled contently at the camera.

On the left side of the poster, leaning against the tree was the blond man. He stood crossed arm, in a tan polo and darker brown cargo pants. The man's jovial expression reached up to his ice blue eyes as he kept his body turned towards the Branwen female.

The last person in the image gave Jaune pause. Joining the blond man against the tree, farthest left of the image was a white hoodie wearing girl.

The girl had familiar brunette hair though lacking the red tips, looking exactly like the same person who saved him from the beating of his lifetime, the girl he came to see.

"Ruby?" asked Jaune to the open air as he trailed his fingertips across the wording of the poster that read, 'The greatest team of champions ever!'

"Is there something I can help with?" asked a feminine voice from behind him.

Quickly, turning away from the poster towards the voice, he made eye contact with the girl who snuck up on him.

Or should he say woman? As the person he was looking at was definitely grown.

The person who addressed him, stepped through a back door he didn't notice at first. Black boots trailing up towards her mid thigh clicked near silently as she slowly meandered behind the half circle desk.

The receptionist had returned back to her station as she took a moment to brush off her white shorts, black vest and finally, adjust a large black bow fastened to the top of her hair before taking a seat.

Her attire strangely fit into the atmosphere of the gym, an odd combination of formal and casual. Though Jaune would never say that out loud.

Jaune could have continued ogling at the attractive woman, and he knew that he was from the cross look being fixed on him from the receptionist's golden eyes.

Sparing a moment to curse his rampant hormones once again, he cleared his throat to answer the question she voiced when she first entered.

The same question he ignored while he gawked at her.

Azure eyes met glowing citrine when he finally spoke, "I'm looking for Ruby, she told me she was going to be here today."

"Okay," responded the girl, as she began rummaging around a couple of drawers.

"Is she here?" asked Jaune, slightly taken aback by the bland answer of the monochrome themed girl.

The girl didn't speak, instead choosing to nod in affirmation to his question, as she continued digging through her desk for whatever it was she needed.

 _Wasn't her job supposed to involve customer service?_

Jaune, never known for impeccable social skills, twiddled his thumbs for a few moments in awkward silence as the girl finally surfaced from her desk, a clipboard with some pages in hand.

"Ruby's in the back, but before I can let you on the floor you need to sign these forms."

Jaune accepted the clipboard from her slender fingers and briefly skimmed the documents. Basic demographics, medical information and …

"A liability waiver?" asked Jaune, once he turned to the last page.

"In case of injury while on the premises."

"I'm not here to train or anything. Can't you just let me in to talk to Ruby?"

The girl shook her head in response and turned back to her desk, but instead of working began reading her novel, pulling a bookmark from its pages and staring where she left off.

With a sigh knowing any sort of complaint would be ineffective against the apathetic girl, Jaune began working on the world's most painful, soul draining tasks, paperwork.

Throughout the ordeal of filling out each of the forms he doubly wondered about the oddity of the situation.

Beacon sure didn't feel like any gym he has ever gone before. There lacked any flow of people coming in and out of the place, there were no vending machines, no little boutique of fitness equipment, no advertisements of membership deals, no signs that this was supposedly an elite gym, well besides the posters on the wall.

In addition to the rather strict means of entry, needing to sign a waiver before even stepping foot into the gym didn't do much to inspire confidence.

Peeking over the top of the clipboard he glanced at the reserved receptionist, who continued to ignore him in favor of her book.

His eyes drifted towards the spine and once his brain comprehended the signals his eyes were sending he nearly dropped everything he was holding.

"Let's Get Physical: The Art of Massage". The title and the thought of its contents left him blushing. The stern receptionist apparently liked to spend her free time in some raunchy subjects.

 _How in the world did she even get hired? Who just let's their workers read smut in the middle of their shift?_

In the midst of turning a page, as if she could hear his thoughts insulting her choice of literature, she turned a sharp look onto the blond.

Caught invading her privacy, he snapped his head back to filling out his forms in fear of upsetting the intimidating receptionist.

Regretting not asking for his red hooded friend's contact number, Jaune finished signing the last document and handed over the forms to the bibliophilic girl.

She flipped through the forms, really only reading the last document. Satisfied he had sufficiently completed and signed the waiver she nodded once before looking upwards and asking, "Jaune, emergency contact would be your father?"

He bobbed his head to her question before extending a hand in greeting, "Jaune Arc. It's nice to meet you."

The girl herself grasped his hand politely before answering, "Blake. If you will follow me I can give you the tour of the facilities until we reach Ruby."

Jaune acutely aware of the parallels that were occurring from earlier in the day, squirming slightly at the thought, moved to follow Blake as she stood from her post to guide Jaune towards the door behind her.

The sight past the door caused a sigh of relief to escape him.

Where Cardin's gym was tightly packed, filled to the brim with weights, equipment, and stations to allow for the maximum number of occupants as possible, Beacon was the opposite.

The area was spacious, pearl colored mats covered a majority of the room.

Pausing to release her feet from their boots Blake bowed her head in a quick bob and stepped onto the mat gesturing for him to follow. Jaune quickly removed his worn sneakers and did his best to mimic her bow wanting to be respectful.

He took his first step on the mat feeling the squeak of compressing leather as the supple foam gave way to his weight.

It was an strange sensation, like he was moving through sludge and a mini trampoline at the same time, he could feel the ply of all the minute muscles in his toes as he worked to adjust to the give of the surface. Blake either used to or uncaring continued deeper into the matted section.

As they moved further towards the center Jaune noticed certain sections of the area were walled off on three sides with walls made of the same materials of the cage in the video he watched.

Even with those areas the vast majority was left open for the occupants to use at will, which was only confirmed once Blake spoke

"This is the main area, padded for all types of workouts. The majority of our classes are held here."

"Classes?" asked Jaune.

Blake nodded as she continued, "We have a couple of instructional classes for grappling, kickboxing, Mistralian martial arts, and self defence. We also hold a couple of fitness courses though only the cardio boxing class is in this area."

"Cardio boxing, what's that?"

"Not all our clients intend to go pro," she said with a shrug. "It's good exercise."

Blake continued moving towards the right side of the area until they reached a corner of the gym. In addition to the entire walled area being covered in full panel mirrors were at least ten hanging bags. Each bag looked slightly different, some were torso sized tubes of black leather, while others stretched upwards of eight feet. There were even smaller bags in the shape of a ball, one fixed to a circular structure, the other fixed to the ground and ceiling with cords.

"Here we have a bag area for striking practice. Heavy bags, kicking bags, speed bags, and double end bags," Blake said, pausing at each one as she spoke.

"I didn't realize there were so many variations. Aren't you just hitting them?" Jaune asked.

He received a raised brow in return for his question. With a roll of her eyes she moved over to the first bag, the bottom of the bag dropped level to the girl's waist and was twice as wide as her.

"This bag is made for people who want to polish up thier boxing techniques," she said, as she tapped the bag with a mock punch. "Its shape allows for the use of most types of punches, but if you intended to work on your kicks it would be lacking."

Glancing back to the confused look of Jaune she demonstrated by twisting her body where her right leg tapped into the middle of the bag, pausing in that position she spoke.

"You could practice middle kicks, but what this style of bag lacks is the ability to practice both lower," as she demonstrated by kicking at the empty air underneath the bag. "As well as higher," she continued, bringing her right knee up and twisting where her torso was almost parallel to the ground as she snapped her right leg out, the tips of her foot striking at the straps the bag was hanging from.

Jaune indeed watched, though unsure if he comprehended. That exact maneuver, likely to tear a muscle if he tried, seemed simplistic for the bow wearing girl, apparent from her nonchalant demeanor, as she held the pose to ensure Jaune got the message.

Once Blake confirmed he understood, she retracted her leg and took a few steps over to the longer bags.

"That's why we have these," she said waving a hand over the longer, skinnier bags.

His guide proceeded to talk a little more on each of the bags, explaining how even though there may be several of one type, such as the heavy bag, each one was made slightly different. Either heavier, smaller or denser, each one helped serve a different training purpose, to refine a certain movement.

They all looked identical to Jaune.

A bag to kick, a bag to punch, a bag to help one punch faster. He didn't quite grasp the need for the multitude of varying styles in the room, why not just use the long bag for all of them if that was the case?

Jaune just nodded along with the presentation of information, not truly understanding, but wanting to be polite to someone who was taking the time to explain it for him.

After she had run through the information of the punching area she proceeded back past their shoes to the left side of the gym.

"Over here is the resistance training area," she said, while walking down the only path not covered in mats towards a much smaller area, reminiscent of a gym he was more familiar with.

Continuing to add differences from Cardin's gym besides the bright pink color scheme, however, was the pristine weight area. All the weights were properly stacked on racks, the equipment seemed to be cleaned and well maintained.

"Is this all the weights you guys have?" he asked, pointing towards the sole bench press and deadlift set up. Sure he wasn't a gym rat, but every gym he went to had at least a few of those stations.

In fact, on closer inspection, Jaune noticed that there seemed to be a general lack of contemporary stations to begin with, most equipment in the area were movable benches, free weights and boxes. The weights themselves did not follow the temporary style, there were sets of ball shaped weights with handles welded to them, odd bat shaped weights, only in the far back corner did Jaune see a normal set of weights.

"This area is leased out by someone else so they would be better to help you. The two owners rent this section of the gym, though I don't see them around at the moment."

"Who?"

"Nora!" was the answer shouted right into his ear as arms flung itself across his shoulders.

For a second he stood shocked by the deafening outburst and overly intimate gesture from the stoic girl. Pausing for a moment to alleviate the ringing in his ear, Jaune turned to ask a question.

He came face to face with bright orange hair instead of black, molten gold eyes now a turquoise blue, and more noticeable to his rampant hormones, is that she had rapidly grown more endowed.

Shifting slightly towards the right Jaune noticed a familiar monochromed figure stood off a distance away.

Jaune yelped as he backpedaled away from the newest appearance in the empty gym.

 _Come to think of it, for a supposedly popular gym it's only been Blake and myself the entire time._

His train of thought was halted at the station as before he could even make it two paces away the orange haired girl lunged towards him, wrapping him in a headlock and pointed towards the weight area.

"I heard you talking about my baby?!" shouted the girl, as she lead the blond by the neck deeper into the area.

Jaune caught and equally shocked by the quick ramp up of energy exclaimed, "Ack, I was just wondering why there's so little equipment. Who are you anyway?"

"That would be the co-owner, Nora Valkyrie, wrestling coach as well as the lead of physical conditioning," answered Blake, who stood several paces apart from the conjoined two.

"That's right. This is the love child created by me and Renny and I won't allow any trash talking."

"I don't think that is proper grammar."

"Does Blakey question the queen in her own domain?!"

Blake sighed before adding, "Nay, proceed with the execution Queen."

"What?!" shouted Jaune, suddenly more concerned.

"Thanks Blake, alright listen here bucko our fitness area is perfectly set up as it is. All those bench press bars and junk won't do you any good when it comes to practicality. Sure you'll get muscles, but they'll be useless and useless muscles don't let you do this," said the energetic girl, as she began twirling Jaune in the air.

"Alright, I get it, I get it! Please stop," begged Jaune, turning green in the midst of his twentieth rotation.

Nora paused in her spinning to abruptly hoist the blond over her shoulders and begin pressing him up and down, demonstrating her strength while also enacting her punishment for the slight.

She spoke while holding him aloft, "Performance based fitness is our specialty here, we care about turning people into superheroes not look like them."

After her thirtieth repetition of shoulder pressing, she tossed a sick Jaune on the ground, who slumped across the squishy mats, holding his stomach.

"Alrighty your punishment for besmirching our baby is almost done."

"Almost?" groaned Jaune.

"Yep, for you to truly make up for your crimes, I'll have to see you for a training session, you'll see the difference."

From his position on the mat he took a minute to look over his tormentor..

Wearing pink compression shorts and a matching top, with the words "boop" written across it, she fit the image of a gym goer, the idea that she owned this part of the gym and was trying to recruit him into joining her fitness program did not surprise him.

The energy she emitted was proof enough. For the amount of activity and cheer she displayed in their short interaction, Jaune would need several cans of energy drinks to even attempt imitating.

The same enthusiasm beamed at him in the form of an overly large smile as the bubbly ginger stared down at him waiting for a response.

"You know what, if it stops my punishment, sure Nora I'll do it."

"Great, it's nice to meet you there newbie. Since it's my first time seeing you, I'm willing to forgive, aren't I a generous ruler, but don't let me hear you dissing our gym "Sloth Fitness" ever again!"

"Er, sloth?"

"Yeap, Sloths have a great resting heart rate, perfect for athletes. Duh."

"Don't they do little to nothing on a daily basis?" asked Jaune, who missed Blake rapidly moving her hand across her throat in hopes of silencing the blond.

Nora for her part never stopped smiling though her smile grew to a size that must have hurt.

"I thought you learnt your lesson from before, did you read the shirt?" she asked as she turned around, showing the back of the shirt to Jaune.

The words "Team Sloth, We Break Legs" were written across her shoulders causing an audible gulp from Jaune. The small text on the bottom, "never skip leg day" did little to alleviate the fear of the hyperactive girl.

"I must have been thinking about another animal, the sloth is a perfectly good mascot for a gym Nora," stuttered out Jaune.

Nora turned at his words and drew closer until turquoise eyes were the only things he could see.

This continued until she tapped a finger on his nose and said, "Boop, good. Welcome to the gym."

"Glad to be here?"

"Yeap, you better be. Beacon is the best gym for fighters and fitness there is!" said Nora, while standing proudly with her hands on her hips.

"Speaking of the gym, where is everyone? Shouldn't there be at least some people working out?" asked Jaune, gesturing to the empty floor besides the three of them.

"We're in a transitioning period, some people just can't handle a quality workout," Nora said, while leaning in conspiratorial. She cupped a hand over one side of her mouth to shield her following words from the only other person within earshot, though the effect was somewhat dampened when she spoke in a stage whisper, "Personally I think it's Blake's smut driving the new clients away."

"What?!" squawked Blake at the insinuation, very clearly hearing the jab at her choice of literature.

"I've told you before that it's study material for my medical exams."

"Sureee, massage techniques are clearly for medical purposes only," said Nora in the midst of an eye roll. "I suppose the ninja outfits are just for that extra patient service?"

"Now you're mixing up two different books! Besides "Ninjas of Love" is an elaborate series of adventure, mystery, and romance-" answered Blake.

"And, oofing," added Nora smugly to the indignant hiss of Blake.

A resounding bang rang out through the gym. Loud enough to echo even with all the foam lining the walls and floors, causing Jaune to turn an ear curiously towards the origin.

He took a second to glance back, noticing that the argument between the pornography reading Blake and Nora went uninterrupted through the noise and looked to be continuing further.

 _Read what you like, but I felt Nora was in the right in this case. Porn on the job is a no no in my books._ Thought Jaune as he stepped quickly away towards the sound.

 _Maybe that was Ruby?_

As he walked past restrooms, a room for laundry, and a sealed room labeled "Cryotherapy/Recovery" the loud banging continued to bounce off the walls, though now each instance was quickly followed by another.

Jaune just counted the 12th consecutive bang, in only a few scant seconds, when he turned the corner at the end of the hall to discover the source.

In most instances someone powerful enough to create such a thundering sound, and it definitely was a person creating the noise, would be enough to take his sole attention, but the wall in the background took precedence.

Fulfilling its role as a feature wall, a mural splayed itself across the smooth concrete. Taking up at least a hundred feet of one section of the room it drew in the blond's attention like a magnet. A familiar intersecting pair of axes stood in the center surrounded by dozens of other symbols.

Each icon was uniquely drawn. Some were done crudely, paint dripping down in weeping lines. Others were expertly crafted with curving lines that criss crossed over each other, including a rainbow of colors in the design.

Some were weapons, another a flower, and still more were made to be things the creators only really knew what they symbolized. All of them were brightly colored and all of them contributed to the greater picture.

The image of rings expanded from the center symbol of Beacon. Each painted symbol added a spot to the rings as they grew outwards, like measuring the age of a tree, though a young one as it was currently at its third ring. That ring being left with gaps where symbols should have filled it like the two inner circles.

It was left unfinished.

Looking closer he could pick out a few of the pieces. Nearest to the center were the images of a yellow heart and two matching cog symbols drawn in line with a lone white rose. The images he saw on the main lobby posters, the champions.

A hiss of air followed by two quick pops and another explosive bang forced his attention back down to a pair of people surrounded by chain linked fences that formed an octagon, a cage.

One of the pair was a dangerous looking man, crimson eyes bore holes in the other member of the room. A cocky smirk gave away his identity as he quipped at his female partner.

The male Branwen twin had aged from the time of the portrait, now with the beginnings of crow's feet and lines of silver running through his raven hair.

In addition to aging he had further enhanced his roguish look by growing out a short trimmed beard, though the sports attire instead of the formal wear from the portrait conflicted a bit with the image.

Gripped in his arms were two long rectangular shaped pads. They were strapped onto his arms by leather bands that trailed all the way up to the beginning of his elbow, locking his arms securely in place.

The need for such reinforced measures became apparent when the leg of the other occupant of the cage slammed into the pad, showcasing the origin of the sound as a forceful clap followed the aftermath of the hit.

The owner of the leg didn't stop there, instead she slammed her leg back down onto the mat and used it to fling herself at the male Branwen.

She followed her initial move with a combination of slamming right hands and looping lefts.

Each time she threw a punch the man would block the punch with the pad he held, creating the machine gun fire sound from the hallway.

Jaune could only stare as he watched the two in the ring begin a dance of sorts, one side brandishing ruby colored pads as he shouted numbers out to the girl.

The girl, in turn, was a flurry of motion, never stopping for more than a split second to take a sharp breath of air before launching herself again at the man, her bright blonde locks trying their best to follow her as they trailed behind her like a golden streamline.

For every twist and pivot her hair followed half a second later, followed immediately by the sound of impact as her body flexed with the force it was delivering.

"Twelve," shouted the man, as the girl blitzed forward with at least 6 punches in the span of a second.

The very last punch of the combination hit empty air, as the roguish man leaned back away from the punch instead of catching it on the pads. As the girl's punch reached full extension the man darted forward with his own series of punches, using his pads as improvised clubs.

The girl undeterred, dodged each punch before flying at the man, forcing him to block or be hit in the face with a knee.

After that exchange the duo stood a few paces from each other sucking in air until the man grinned and shouted, "Sixteen, two, blitz eight."

The cycle continued again.

It was like watching a ferocious dance, the crimson eyed male being the choreographer that called out the steps while the blonde followed in explosive bursts, following commands that Jaune had no idea the meaning.

Jaune must have watched for several minutes and in that span he bore witness to at least several hundreds of punches and the occasional kick, knee, or elbow. At this point, Jaune could have sworn he saw the sweat steaming from the heat of the girl's skin, now a flushed pink and yet she continued the unrelenting routine.

"My girl's awesome isn't she?" asked a voice a couple of paces to Jaune's left, startling him from his observations.

Jaune turned his blues on to a matching set as the duo in the ring continued their tango.

The speaker was another familiar face, though again, someone he never met in person.

The Dragon, or so the magazine called him, the champion of Vale's boxing circuit, stood just off to the side of Jaune.

The older blond's eyes closed slightly as the man grinned largely at Jaune. Reaching a hand out in offering he continued on, ignoring the fact Jaune had not answered his question. "Taiyang Xiao Long, though you can just call me Tai. You're a new face."

Sparing a moment to wonder when the man had made an appearance or if he was here the whole time, overshadowed by the other eye catching things in the room.

Reaching out to place a hand in the man's hand he answered, "Yeah, I mean Yes I am, new that is. My name is Jaune, Jaune Arc."

The older man grasped his hand in his and gave it two strong pumps, never crushing Jaune's hand but definitely in a firm grasp, before he continued speaking, "Nice to meet you Jaune. I see you're checking out my daughter. I'll have to warn you she's pretty feisty."

"Thats- I wasn't… I just was looking for someone and stumbled across the two of them training," said Jaune, in hopes of explaining himself. It sounded like a pathetic attempt even to him, but an enemy of a famous boxer was not something Jaune wanted.

At his fumbling attempts to explain himself the man laughed as he waved his hand to halt his protests, "I'm just kidding. I saw you walk in and stop dead in your tracks to stare for the past round. Figured I could ask you what you're looking for. My daughter can look out for herself."

"Oh, sorry about that. I heard the noise from down the hall and came to see if my friend was here. Have you seen Ruby? She told me she would be here today."

"Ruby inviting someone to the gym is rare enough. You sure you're not after one of my daughters?" asked the man as he looked down on Jaune sternly, now revealing himself to be not only the father to one in the cage, but Ruby as well.

"What! No that has nothing to do with why I'm here, she just told me that if I needed her help that I could ask her. Besides, didn't you say that your daughter can look after herself."

"Not that one, not for boys," said Ruby's father as he crossed his arms and stared down on him.

Jaune had already had a rough day as it was. Now to add, a laconic receptionist, a forceful personal trainer and now an overprotective father. He had enough. He could always find Ruby another day or when they had their scheduled hang out.

He could figure out what to do on his own.

Turning around to head home, he was stopped when a meaty hand placed itself on his shoulder. Jaune could have shrugged it off as it was purposefully light in its grip, but he didn't resist when the hand pulled him back a soft, few steps.

A soft chuckle sounded off before the older blond man spoke, "Hey, hey don't leave, you can't blame a man for doing his due diligence right? I'm sure I could find Ruby for you, she was just here a minute ago."

With a sigh Jaune turned around to face the man again before saying, "I just, I know you guys have your protocol before you can let someone in and that you're just having a good time, but Ruby told me I could find her here and I really do have something to talk to her about."

"This something have to do with those bruises on your arms?" asked Ruby's father as he gestured at his appendages.

 _What does he mean?_ Looking down at himself he saw what he was referring to. Four purple oblong shapes marred his arms in various places. Adding to the scene were a few stray red marks, one had even drawn blood, now smeared and dried. Cardin had left his brand for sure, he didn't even notice.

In his haste to leave campus as soon as possible he hadn't checked himself over.

Sure he knew he would be sore the next day and would likely have some bruising, but this was a little different. Just the view of his arms showed at least several dozen bruises, from fist prints, various fingerprints, blood, and scratches.

It looked like he was put through the blender and if he took off his shirt he was sure he'd find more, fully expecting a nasty surprise on his lower back where he slammed into the bar. All of this because he decided he wanted to take steps to not getting hurt in the first place.

In the end he came out worse than the first time, all because he wanted to fight back.

The snapping of Cardin's hand resounding in time with the soft pat on his shoulder from Taiyang.

"I don't mean to be nosy, but marks like that aren't normally gotten on your own. Ruby may have also told us a little bit about what's going on," Taiyang said, as he gently guided Jaune over to a few foldable chairs next to the stage. After he sat the larger blond grabbed another chair and turned it to face in front of him before asking, "Do you mind telling me about it?"

 _Do I?_ Jaune paused for a moment idly staring at the purple imprints dotting his arm, considering talking to the friendly man. He originally came to speak to Ruby, the positive and infectual cheer from the girl made it easy to talk to her, but he was lying to himself if he said it was the only reason.

She was his Hero, the person who saved him from Cardin and crew as well as motivated him to continue moving forward. Ruby was everything he wanted to be, cheerful, confident and willing to do things for the greater good. Could people blame him for admiring her a bit and wanted to talk solely to her.

Thanks to her help he even became fast friends with Velvet and even Joan if he counted the friendly barista. He doubted he would have had those encounters without her intervention.

Shaking his head, reminiscing with a soft laugh, Jaune looked up from his arms. He must be a lot more fatigued than he really was to start angsting like that, he wasn't in high school anymore.

Meeting Taiyang's eyes he spoke, after all Ruby had to have learned how to be herself from someone, "I don't really know how much she told you about what happened, but this guy was pushing around Velvet, a friend, and I couldn't let that happen. I stepped in and well they beat me afterwards. It was thanks to Ruby that they stopped, but after that he's been focusing on me. I mean that's good because Velvet hasn't been bullied anymore, but… "

"It doesn't mean you have to be happy about being a target," supplied Taiyang, once Jaune reached a spot he couldn't explain.

Giving the man a nod that he was correct for the most part, Jaune continued, "I bumped into him yesterday and he told me to bring him Velvet so they could talk out their issues. I knew what would have happened, even if he acted like he was trying to amend his mistakes so I went to talk to him today. I told him no."

"I can't imagine that went over well."

"Cardin, he isn't someone you say no to. He attacked me after that, he came at me with kicks, punches and I did everything I could to defend myself. When I blocked one of his punches using the elbow block Ruby taught me, I caught his fist right on my elbow."

"He broke his hand?"

Jaune nodded at this, still able to see the events that happened earlier, the crack followed by the roar of pain, shouts of Russell and his group, then finally the wind and his fleeing footsteps in his ears.

Taiyang, assuming his silence meant he was finished with his story began to speak, "That sounds like a pretty rough situation you've gotten stuck in. They left you with no good options. Be a coward and your friend gets attacked. Step in and you get hurt instead."

Noticing that Jaune had returned to looking at his hands, Taiyang added quietly, "Jaune. I know you're scared-"

"That's not what it's about!" interrupted Jaune. "It's not what's the issue."

Jaune pushed himself up from the folded chair. Looking down at the man he nearly shouted the thing he had been worrying about since he left Cardin's gym, "I can deal with being afraid. Sure it sucks and sometimes I don't know what to do. I couldn't react back in the alley way, but that's fine."

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he continued, "If it's only me who gets hurt that's fine, but I hurt someone else. It was because of me that Cardin broke his hand. I know you're going to say that it wasn't my fault and that I should have defended myself, but I can still hear the sounds of the bone snapping."

Contrary to what Jaune said Taiyang shook his head once, still in his chair he continued to meet Jaune's gaze as he spoke, "It was your fault you weren't strong enough to prevent the situation."

Jaune's rant was frozen on his tongue, preventing him from speaking, which Taiyang used to add, "If you were stronger. If you knew how to defend yourself you could have stopped the conflict from escalating. This Cardin kid, the only reason he attacked you is because he knows he can."

"But then that's the same situation, but it'll be me oppressing him."

"Would you? If you were in his shoes would you kick him while he's down and stomp him into the trash?"

"No, I'd never-"

"And there's the difference. I understand the whole pacifism thing you're going for kid, it's a noble idea, but it only really works in fairy tales. If you had the power you could have made sure the fight never started and even if it did you would have been able to end it before anyone got seriously hurt."

Jaune looked away, breaking eye contact with the older blond, he wondered if Taiyang was right? If he trained, if he was stronger and knew how to defend himself could he have made sure no one got hurt?

It seemed contradictory, stop fights by learning how to fight, but the image of Ruby ending the conflict as soon as it started came to mind. Cardin and his gang hadn't targeted Ruby after that did they? They instead went after him, the one who chose to do nothing.

"Hey Tai," yelled a rough voice from the cage. "If you and the other pretty boy are done crying over there, Firecracker is done with her kickboxing rounds. It's your turn."

Jaune looked towards his left, to the cage, and noticed both the girl and the male Branwen staring at him.

When had they stopped and had they all heard him? He didn't even notice the absence of the sounds.

Now, without being a blur of motion, he was finally able to get a good look at the girl with the golden hair.

Purple eyes stared back at him, before rolling once in their sockets as she turned away and began to stretch out her arms. Noticing the play of her muscles as she moved, Jaune could tell she was someone who exercised religiously. The body of a fighter.

He spared a thought to wonder if Cardin and his goons would have attempted to mess with her.

"Gotcha thanks Qrow," Taiyang said towards the Branwen before turning back to Jaune. "Alright I have to go, but if you hang around Ruby should be back. If you need to talk you're free to stop by."

Jaune nodded as the man got up and walked towards the steps leading towards the cage, stooping down to pick up a pair of curved circle shaped pads. Slipping his hands into each he said to Jaune before stepping into the cage, "Think about what I said. If you're strong you have the option to escalate or diffuse a situation, but if you continue to be weak you have no choice at all, alright?"

With that he walked into the cage and started a timer on the floor, signalling the beginning of another round and immediately launched into a similar series of verbal callouts and pad hitting, this time with no kicking.

Qrow, the now identified Branwen, stepped down from the cage and began stowing away his gear, well until a red bullet hit him square in center mass.

The red bullet then began squealing in delight as she clung onto the man, "Uncle Qrow, I'm back can we begin our lesson now, you promised!"

Ruby, in the midst of starting what Jaune assumed would be a tirade of begging, noticed him standing there.

"Jaune?" asked the red themed girl as she detached herself from her uncle. "What are you doing here? What happened with Cardin? Are you okay?"

At the bombardment of questions Jaune couldn't help but smile. After all the insanity that happened today, the familiar appearance of Ruby's genuine concern lightened his mood.

The bully issue wasn't solved, but he had time now. He doubted Cardin would get revenge so soon. For the most part he was okay, Velvet was safe and he for the most part he got out of his encounter scot free.

Now why was he here, he already talked to Taiyang and surprisingly he felt much better. Regardless if he believed what the boxing champion said Jaune felt relieved after voicing out the issues he was debating internally.

 _Well in for a penny_ , Jaune smiled as he spoke to Ruby, he didn't have much things planned for the weekend.

"I guess I'm here to take you up on that offer for training. After all isn't the first class free?"

* * *

 _HOOOOOOO Boy its the final and i promise FINAL dramatic moment for a bit. Last chapter we had a raw emotional reaction to his actions and now we have a more processed look to it. We also get to see a bit more on what really drives Jaune as a character. He is used to being beaten up but that wasn't what was bothering him. Jaune hates the idea he hurt another human being. Even if it is Cardin._

 _How'd you enjoy meeting the rest of the cast? I know some of them seemed off in their descriptions, who knew Blake would be so hard to write, and others were too overt with show style references. Daddy Tai comes in clutch and takes up more of a spotlight than drunkle Qrow? Blasphemy._

 _The art was supposed to be in reeference to the fanart/ pic of all the rwby emblems made into a circle. I loved that pic and thought it would fit in the story, so there it is. The posters on the wall is in reference to a normal MMA style promotional pieces/ magazine articles._

 _I'll try to do better in the future with descriptions, but as of right now I can official say the story begins!  
_

 _Other than that I'll see you guys in the next chapter._

 _~mkspotlights_


	6. Chapter 6

_Heyo, before we get started with the chapter I was actually curious about some of the thoughts you the readers had._

 _What techniques, styles, or maneuvers did you guys want to see in the story?_

 _I can't promise I'll include them, as I have my own plot for the story and some moves are imperative for it, but I was curious what you guys were interested in seeing. If they fit in the story I could add them in. I guess the question comes down to what type of fighter will Jaune be huh? XD_

 _The problem is that MMA is so expansive, there's striking, grappling, and transitionary steps, but within those three domains are hundreds of different approaches to them. Different styles, different setups and different match ups. I doubt I'll be able to write it all in the story, but through Jaune's eyes I hope to give you a snap shot._

 _ **Shadow Jester**_ _: Jaune is a good protag yes he is!_

 _ **Merendinoemilliano:**_ _I wonder who the ship is? *whistles innocently*_

 _ **Xero619:**_ _I try ^^_

 _ **Guests:**_ _I am sorry I don't watch them, but the philosophy checks. Both Tai and Jaune's philosophies are ones I had at different times in my life. But to keep the sob story short let's just say Bullies suck haha!_

 _ **Wildstraydog**_ _: I appreciate it. It's fun to see how everyone reacts when I introduce characters and some of the shipping that has already started though I haven't said anything about a romantic subplot. We shall see our Blonde Bombshell soon I promise!_

 _On with the story!_

* * *

Cover art by: BobaFiish

Editing by: Freckles Fiction

* * *

Round 6

The bus doors closed with a pneumatic hiss behind Jaune as he got off at his stop. Sparing a moment to gather his wits Jaune looked around the area to observe passers-by excitingly hustling about ready to enjoy their weekend. However, instead of movies, greasy food, and window shopping, Jaune was ready to sweat.

It was time for his first lesson.

Chuckling to himself at yesterday's memory, after all of Ruby's excitement and his determination to finally take her up on the offer for training, they spent the rest of the evening talking.

The reason for the first class being free clicked at the moment. They used most of the time to discuss the future and planning out the proceeding classes. Though Ruby assured him that she would give him the friends and family discount, he still felt a little jipped at being charged before he even learned anything.

Then again Ruby did promise that there would actually be a lesson today.

With that in mind Jaune made his way towards Beacon. The tug of the bag at his side added a slight a lurch to his normal stride. How Ruby carried a bag similar to this around with her everyday mystified him. His bag being filled with a few new pieces of equipment, many others were loaned pieces from the gym.

Martial arts could be expensive apparently, he paid for the classes, a mouthguard, a cup, but once they told him the ticket price of the gloves and shin protectors, well let's just say he would need to avoid eating for a month or so.

Ruby, bless her, dug through the gym's storage and came up with an old set for him to borrow. The gloves were a stark white, little rips ran down the surface and the leather was beginning to peel, but it was serviceable.

They would have to do, he did wish he could do something about the smell though.

Nora took one look, or one whiff, and laughed, "The smellier they are the more experience are in them."

Though she meant it as a joke Ruby took to that comment with gusto. She said the gloves belonged to one of the gym's best fighter back in the day and maybe, if he tried hard enough, he could absorb skills and knowledge from the gloves. Like some sweaty form of osmosis.

Jaune thought it was an elaborate form of hazing, as the smell still oozed from the gloves no matter how much he sanitized it.

Additionally, he found it hard to believe someone skilled used the gloves, if anything one not as notable, as they lacked a design or iconography on its milky surface.

So far every fighter branded their equipment with their own logo and words. Even Ruby, not yet a fighter, had a rose embedded across the backhand, the words "Crescent" and "Rose" in the palms of her gloves. What they meant, Jaune had no idea, but they were personalized to her. The same followed for her sister Yang, Qrow, and Taiyang whom all had custom gear.

His were a clean slate, stark white and blank.

Smiling a little as he turned down the red brick path of Beacon, they were oddly fitting.

Pushing past the the door he noticed once again the receptionist's absence. Blake seemed to often be missing for someone whose job was to welcome people to the gym. Then again who was he to judge, the gym hired her and Ruby seemed happy with the more reserved girl.

Passing into the main room he made a beeline for the lockers. Jaune quickly changed into his workout attire, which wasn't that much different than normal. A short sleeved hoodie, thinner and lighter than his usual one, and blue shorts instead of jeans. The no shoes aspect would take some getting used to.

Ruby again said it was due to foot strength or something of the sort, whatever that meant. Jaune didn't even know if one's foot had muscles to strengthen.

The flash of purple on his pale skin gave him pause in the midst of changing. The bruises from yesterday, grew in number and now morphed in color to create a sickly combination of purple and vomit green. They were hard to hide from his parents, his shoddy attempt to stuff his arms in the front pockets of his hoodie doing ultimately little.

Jaune remembered the rising stream of questions both his parents and sisters directed towards him. The excuse of tripping and falling down stairs did little to alleviate their concern, he hardly believed it himself, but with Jaune holding to that story his family couldn't really do anything more.

At the time he quickly made an excuse that he had a long day, definitely abusing their concern for him by hamming up his complaint. Love for him overcame their own curiosity and the tide of his family parted ways to let him climb the stairs to his room. Stopping in the bathroom to toss his clothes in the hamper he lumbered towards his bed. So tired he didn't care much when one of his sisters squawked at him for walking around in his underwear. Either that or by the disfiguring lash of bruised skin covering his lower back.

He wasn't quite sure.

Jaune would definitely hear about that soon, but looking back on the whole event it was rather touching.

They wanted to know what happened, however he rather not tell them. After all what could they do? The family motto was still one of passivity and the truth would worry them.

Jaune had his own solution and he didn't need his family worrying themselves sick over it.

First things first, he needed to be stronger. He didn't really know if he believed Taiyang's speech nor did he know what exactly he planned to do once Cardin finally sought him out, as he knew he would, but Jaune knew he couldn't do nothing.

Jaune's own actions pushed him into this path and going back was now closed off to him, either his friends or himself would pay for it if he did, so Jaune would train in the meantime.

At least it gave him something to do other than stress about it, besides he still got to hang out with Ruby so it was killing two birds with one stone.

Finally changed, Jaune shut the locker as he turned to head back towards the open area, his bag full of gear in tow.

Remembering Blake's action and Ruby's lesson on respect he made sure to bow before he stepped onto the white mats as he walked over to the mirrored walls, the location for the first class.

Picking a corner to stow his bags the blond began rummaging for the things he needed while taking a look around.

Ruby had not arrived yet, apparently neither had anyone else, as when Jaune swiveled his head to take in the surroundings he observed the deserted premises. He noticed it yesterday, but now it caused an eerie feeling. It was the weekend, shouldn't Beacon be filled to the brim with aspiring fighters, isn't that what the forums said?

His musings stopped once his hands found two small rolls of white cloth. These were the only other thing, besides his gloves, Ruby said he should bring for the first class, hand wraps.

Supposedly they were used to protect the wrist and knuckles when worn properly, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out the exact way to put them on.

Throwing them across the room to unwind, he watched as the rolls raced across the floor to almost reach the other side of the wall. Jaune briefly wondered how the large bundle of cloth would even fit on his hands. Regardless he started the task of wrapping, trying his best to follow the instructions Ruby gave him yesterday.

Slipping the loop end of the wraps over his thumb he began wrapping the roll around his wrist. Once, twice, thrice he pulled the cloth over his wrist, pulling the fabric taut against his skin. He pulled the cloth over the gap between thumb and pointer finger to begin wrapping over his knuckles, over his palm and to repeat again. Remembering Ruby's advice, he spread his fingers as wide as they could go as he began the same process of layering his knuckles.

First step done he turned his palm towards the ground and looped the wraps from behind his thumb to cross in between his pinky and ring fingers, once, twice, er was it thrice? Why did it have to be so complicated, wasn't wearing gloves supposed to be for protecting your hand? What was the point of the wraps in that regard?

Shaking his head of complaints he went back to his task, settling for twice between each finger he wrapped the cloth between each digit. After he completed that he once again wrapped it around his knuckles and after another three rotations at the wrist he reached the end of the cloth.

Securing the wrap in place he began the painstaking task of repeating the process with his non dominant hand, grumbling all the while.

Finally completing wrapping both hands he flexed his hands squeezing them into fists as he felt the tug of the layers of cloth resisting and pulling the bones of his hands into a specific shape.

It was an odd feeling. Jaune felt secure and stronger just by binding his hands in fabric. Ruby told him it should let him punch harder in addition to protection from injury. At that time he had his doubts, but finally fastening them on he could see what she meant. For a second he pondered if it would have prevented Cardin from breaking his hand.

Pantomiming a few punches and punching a hand into each other he marvelled at the strength he felt. It reinforced his hands in a way that made his fists feel solid, like he could punch stone and be fine. The pressure building in his hands when they curled into fists was remarkable.

He stared into the mirror as he watched himself go through the motions of a few punches, copying what he saw Yang do yesterday. Curving hooks, as he learned they were called from his review yesterday, and straight rights, which were fittingly called straights.

A few other punches, Ruby ran him through as part of his homework, proved a bit harder to remember or to understand the difference. Never hearing of a gym giving homework before, Jaune was slightly surprised when they gave him several fact sheets to memorize. Try his best on his short ride he only was able to read about each type of punch.

Besides the hook and straight, or cross as they pointed out it was sometimes called, there were upper cuts and jabs and that was only the beginner list. The next page titled advanced filled the page full of other names he had no idea what they could be, though their names did put a little bit of fear in the blond.

Who the heck names moves like a tomahawk elbow crossed Jaune's mind as he continued his imitation of Yang.

If he at least looked the part of a fighter then perhaps it wouldn't be so hard after all. The thought played through his mind as he went through the motions, moving in a slightly off kilter gait, but nonetheless replaying what he remembered of the fiery blonde in the cage from yesterday. He transposed his figure over the mental image he held of the girl.

Lanky overlaid peak conditioning as he mirrored her movements.

That is until a friendly chirp interrupted his thoughts.

"Hehe looks like you're excited," said a familiar red themed girl.

Turning to look at Ruby, who stood slightly off to the left with her hands on her hips.

"Hey Ruby, I guess just a bit."

Ruby grinned at that as she joined him on the matted area, tossing her bag in the corner. As she bent down to begin her own preparations she said, "I'm glad, today is going to be awesome!" Her speech downturned into a slight pout at the end as she mumbled, "Would have been better if it wasn't for Uncle Qrow."

"What's wrong with your uncle?"

At his question it looked like the floodgates broke. Ruby groaned as she continued, "Ughhh, dumb uncle Qrow and his dumb drinking. He was supposed to help teach your first class, but when I asked he just said he was too hungover, which I knew was a lie."

"How would you know that?"

"He's always drunk!" exclaimed Ruby as she threw her arms in the air. "His head doesn't hurt when he trains Yang or me, but noooo when I ask him to do more work, suddenly it hurts. Thankfully Blake offered to step in."

 _Blake?_ Hearing the sound of rustling clothes he twisted his head to the other corner of the room to see the very same person in question. How had he not noticed her? He was in a room filled with mirrors for crying out loud, he should have noticed something.

Regardless if it was due to his dull senses or her apparent ability to avoid detection the black haired girl in question was changed and ready to train.

She now wore matching compression bottoms which reached her ankles and a long sleeved shirt trailing to her wrists, hugging her form tightly in a combination of black and white swirls, the design meant to imitate a flame pattern, sporting the large black bow that sat on top her head.

At the mention of her name Blake in the process of stretching out, her legs set in a split that hurt to even imagine trying, met their eyes and gave a single nod before continuing her stretches.

"Wait, if Blake is here who's manning the front desk?" asked Jaune.

"Oh, I just asked Nora to cover for her," said Ruby nonchalantly.

"Wha-" the beginning of a rebuttal was on the tip of his tongue until he thought about it a bit more. Nora's personality, while aggressive, would probably attract more customers in than the reserved girl.

"You know what never mind it's fine," shrugged the blond. At least if any kids come by they wouldn't be tainted early.

"Yeap," began Ruby, adding a pop to the end of the word. "Besides, Blake's been boxing for years now, she knows what she's doing and Nora hates striking."

At that Jaune swore he could hear Ruby mumble to herself, "striking isn't for wimps. It's cool."

Shaking her head and focusing back on topic, she asked while starting to wrap her own hands, "Did you do your homework? Did you remember the number system?"

"Er, Kind of?" said Jaune as he trailed off, glancing off to the side.

Not skipping a beat she asked, "1?"

"Uh, jab, jab."

"3?"

"That one was jab, cross, hook?"

"32?'

"Er?"

"16? 12? What about when we do Atlas style round?"

"Uhhhhh," supplied Jaune as a single sweat drop rolled down his brow at the slitted eyes of the critical Ruby.

Exasperated Ruby cried out, "Jaune! The number system is the basics of basics! How are you supposed to have your first class if you don't remember the combos!"

"I'm sorry, I just was so tired yesterday and there's a lot of things to remember."

"That's kind of the point Jaune. You're forcing your body to remember all the different combinations in the forms of numbers so you don't have to think when you're fighting, you can just react.

Jaune did his best to assuage Ruby's fury as she started a flurry of mock punches against his arms.

He understood the concept, it was like installing a macro in some of the games he played. With one press of a button his character would perform several preset actions that would normally take multiple different buttons to do.

It was efficient.

Ruby essentially was trying to program him the same way, but it still didn't make remembering the pages of combinations easier.

"I know Ruby, I know, is there any way we can just work on just a few?"

"I guess we can just work on the jab series," huffed Ruby, pausing in her beating of his arm. "Afterall whom ever masters the jab conquers the world."

"What was that?"

"It's an old saying dad used to say. See most striking styles, boxing for sure, is built off the jab. It's the fundamental punch, though a lot of people tend to gravitate towards the other more flashy moves," said the girl as she waved a hand dismissively. "The saying goes if you can master the Jab you'll be able to beat everyone, if you master the fundamentals you'll be able to handle any situation."

At Jaune's furrowed brow she elaborated further, "The jab is a rangefinder, a distraction, a set up, and can be used as a defensive move."

Ruby proceeded to demonstrate the punch a few times before speaking, "That's why we teach the beginners combinations that are built off the jab."

"Ok I think I understand," said Jaune.

"1, is a double jab," said Ruby, as she took two steps forward pumping her left arm twice.

"2, is a classic jab cross," said Ruby, again demonstrating the combo. This time taking a small step forward while sending a quick left handed jab to twist her body and following by shooting out a right handed blow.

"3, is jab, cross, hook. 4, is a jab, cross, hook, cross. Lastly 5 is a jab, cross, hook, cross, with a left uppercut," explained his new coach, as she demonstrated each combination while speaking, each number adding one punch to the chain. "Learn those five combinations and you'll be set, at least for now."

"Sure," agreed the blond having no other answer. As it stood he was so out of his element, he would just follow whatever Ruby directed him to do.

Stooping down to pick up a pair of circular shaped pads, the same ones he saw Taiyang use the day before, Ruby spoke as she slipped her hands into the grips, "These are focus mitts, we use them for striking practice because it allows the trainers help you practice moving, defending and punching all in one. You ready?"

Jaune gave a hesitant nod, which Ruby took as confirmation and said, "Great, alright get into your stance."

At that Jaune slipped on his gloves and stepped into the same stance he used against Cardin. He slid his left foot forward, turned his right foot outwards at a 45 degree angle and brought both gloved hands to rest on each cheek.

"Your stance looks good Jaune," said Ruby, as she stepped in front of him imitating the same stance though instead of resting her hands on her cheeks she turned both pads to face him. Two bright red circles stared back at Jaune from the center of the focus mitts, his targets.

"Alright let's begin, 1!" shouted Ruby, as she took a half step backwards her left hand moving out towards Jaune.

In reaction Jaune tried to imitate Ruby's jab and thrust his hand out meeting the pad in its trajectory, creating a solid popping sound. However when following up with the second punch in the combination he felt off balanced. His fully extended arm not even coming close to reaching the pad this time.

"Ah, almost Jaune! Try to remember to take a step every time before you jab."

Before Jaune could evaluate her advice she continued on both hands held out towards Jaune. "Next 2 and 3!"

Trying his best to listen to her suggestions Jaune slid his foot forward as he thrust his left fist at the pad, once again creating a strong pop with his jab and once again when he attempted to follow up with his cross his body didn't comply.

His right hand hit empty air as he lurched to the side, throwing off his balance making him unable to proceed to the second combination Ruby had called.

"Um, don't forget to turn your hips when you throw a cross. This time let's try four."

He easily remembered the combination, it wasn't hard, jab cross hook cross, but once again when he tried to emulate it his body didn't comply. His first punch creating a pitiful puff of sound and the rest of the combination striking at empty air, missing the pads.

It was all so hard to keep track of. Twist your foot, turn your hips, thrust your arm out. All the different movements didn't jibe together and when he tried to correct one issue another arose.

If he was a machine then the action of punching felt like it caused multiple different gears and pulleys to grind against each other as one system got in the way of another. Whenever he tried to address a specific issue his focus would cause another area to jam up.

Jaune grit his teeth as Ruby continued to call combinations that never really got started. He could manage maybe one punch before getting his limbs tied up in knots.

Yang made it seem so simple yesterday. She was a constant stream of motion, everything she did was optimized, her body moving in conjunction with itself, a well oiled machine and here he was unable to even chain two punches together.

His frustrations must have been transparent as Ruby started to anxiously call out numbers, adding more suggestions every time he made a mistake.

One comment on how to improve became dozens. A veritable torrent of ways to improve himself. To do what she could do so easily.

Their awkward display of both verbal and physical stumbling must have gone on for at least ten minutes. To the point where both of them were red in the face. Jaune from the exertions, Ruby from the embarrassment of her failed lesson.

Jaune on the verge of calling it quits was beaten to the punch, when a soft voice voiced everyone's thoughts..

"Ruby I don't think this is working," said Blake from her spot on the sidelines, her golden eyes watching the whole debacle.

"It's fine… we're just having some issues, that's all! I can fix it," responded Ruby adamantly, not willing to admit her first lesson was an utter failure.

"It's not your fault Ruby I just don't get it," said Jaune as he looked towards the floor, sparing a moment to pull his hand from the confines of the gloves and to paw at the sweat dripping from his face. "I don't think I'm cut out for this."

"No! Jaune you're great, it's just-" Ruby in the beginnings of another stream of reassurance was interrupted when the bow wearing girl calmly walked up to the duo, making eye contact with Ruby.

"Ruby when did you start learning how to fight?" asked Blake.

"Dad taught us since we were little, why?"

At her answer Blake turned towards Jaune and spoke, "Put your hands up."

Not sure where this was going Jaune complied and pulled his hands back up to his cheeks.

Blake gesturing for him to face the mirrors lining the walls continued, "Alright now get back into your stance you had before. Ruby can you do the same in front of him and slightly towards his right?"

Ruby regardless if she understood where this was going followed her instructions and assumed her boxing stance facing the mirror. Jaune was able to see a slight quirk of her eyebrows through her reflection.

With everyone situated, Blake said, "Ruby can you show me how to throw a jab,"

The smaller girl looked confused for a moment before complying, lunging forward with a snapping left handed punch.

Blake then asked, "So how did you do it?"

"Uh, well, you step forward and throw out your jab?" answered Ruby, raising her pitch at the end of her explanation as she waggled her extended left hand out tentatively.

"That's my point Ruby," Blake said as she assumed the same position.

"When you throw a jab you take a step forward. Adding to the momentum of shifting your weight forward you twist your back foot slightly, pivot your hips and turn your back," she said while demonstrating everything, over exaggerating each movement once she got to it.

"Finally when you extend your lead hand rather than use the muscles in your arm you relax them completely and use the force generated from your legs and core to create a whip like effect, only clenching into a fist at the moment of impact," finished Blake, as she completed the movement and repeated it in full speed to showcase an identical jab to the hoodie wearing girl. "Those are all the steps for a proper jab."

"That's what I said," protested Ruby.

"You really didn't," said Jaune.

At his comment the smaller girl deflated from her normal exuberance. Noticing this Blake said, "It's not your fault Ruby. All those little steps come naturally to you. You've been doing it so long that you don't even have to consider all the little details."

The normally reserved girl now turned to Jaune and asked, "And you Jaune, do you have any martial arts experience? What about sports?"

"I don't. Well in high school I spent a summer LARPing." From their incredulous looks, the blond protested, "What?! I thought it looked cool to sword fight. They even gave me some armor to wear, I even had a cool spring loaded shield..."

Blake's smirk was telling, but she continued forward regardless. "People who have done sports before normally transition easily into martial arts, since sports is about learning how to move and manipulate your body to perform a certain task."

As she pantomimed a soccer kick, baseball pitch and even a golf swing, she continued, "Sports teaches you how to maximize and better utilize your kinetic chain, especially for kids at a young age. Kids are like sponges they absorb things much easier than when you get older."

Sparing a moment to glance back at Ruby, who was poking her pointer fingers together as she slouched, Blake continued, "Ruby also never comes to the cardio classes or the rookie class. Since she spends all her time with the pros the small stuff never really comes up. To pros 'turn your hips more' is adequate enough a suggestion."

Each comment appeared to take the wind from the silver eyed girl's sails. Noticing Ruby visibly deflated, Blake let out a small huff as she reached out placing a hand on the smaller girl's shoulder. Breaking out to a small smile, "I don't think you're a bad teacher Ruby. I just think your lessons are a little too high level for Jaune. Do you think I could suggest something?"

Ruby finally made eye contact with the taller girl, her cheeks puffing outwards slightly in a gesture Jaune found adorable, though was likely intended as a pout.

"He was supposed to be my first student," murmured Ruby.

"He still is, after all wasn't it you who asked me to help today? Seems like a good move for a teacher," responded Blake, to which Ruby immediately perked up.

"That's right," said Ruby as she thrust one hand out towards the taller girl, in what appeared to be a pointing action if her fingers weren't stuck in a glove. "Beginning striking advisor Blake, as my assistant what do you suggest?"

"Shadow boxing," responded Blake.

Before Jaune's question could be voiced Blake added, "It's where you work through the motions of strikes without hitting anything. We could do it in front of a mirror so you can watch Ruby and yourself."

"That does sounds easier," said Jaune.

"It's different," added Ruby. "I see where you're going with this. Since shadow boxing is supposed to be practice with an imaginary opponent the drill scales with how good you are. I still rather hit pads though."

"I couldn't even hit the pads half the time."

"I guess so."

"If you show Jaune how to do it properly I can help him with the small adjustments, that okay with you coach Ruby?" asked Blake.

"That's head coach to you, sub coach Blake!" said Ruby before going back into her striking stance. Back to the same pep she had at the start of the lesson, "Let's try the jab cross again."

So they continued. Ruby would demonstrate a combo perfectly, demolishing her mental opponent. Jaune watched her add steps backwards, ducks, she even feigned getting hit at one point and continued with her combo.

He could almost see the imaginary assailant, they were someone aggressive or someone who came straightforward. At least it seemed so, as Ruby would constantly step sideways or shuffle backwards before she threw her combination.

All that movement for a 1-2.

Jaune on the other hand was stuck in place moving at a snail's pace compared to the hooded girl. Following Blake's instruction he worked from his feet up. For the past 10 minutes he kept his hands up and practiced twisting his feet and then his hips, his body beginning to move fluidly.

It would have been tremendously embarrassing if it weren't for Blake, who didn't show any signs of his ineptitude. The bow wearing girl patiently observed Jaune and added helpful suggestions when he reached a snag in his movements.

They continued on to the sounds of mats compressing, the sharp exhales of Ruby, ragged gasps of Jaune, and Blake's quiet comments.

It must have been an hour since they started their lesson and Jaune's clothes were drenched in sweat, his heart was hammering through his chest and all he was doing was moving slowly.

Though his own heart beat in his ears, he had to admit it was fun. An exuberant Ruby still shouted encouragement. Leaving the suggestions to Blake, who did so without judgement.

Who knew learning how to fight would be peaceful.

"I'm bored!" shouted a voice in conjunction with the sound of the reception area door slamming open.

 _Well it was peaceful._

Nora with a long drawn out sound lurched from her position at the doorway, dragging herself as she slowly slumped towards the ground in a human puddle, "I'm sooo bored, no one's come by all day."

In a blink she reassembled herself to a shape that could be called human again and darted towards the assembled trio.

"It's not fair that you guys get to have all the fun, I wanna join in," said the orange haired girl as she lept to tackle the first target in sight.

Poor Blake, being the nearest of the group was the unfortunate victim. A shriek, almost a hiss, sounded as Nora hauled her off her feet in a bear hug.

"Who likes to just shadow box all day, we could do sloth in the middle or something!" shouted Nora.

"You just like to play that because you always win," dead panned Ruby, halting her shadow boxing.

"Come onnn, it's been hours."

"It's been _**AN**_ hour," growled Blake as she furiously struggled to escape the wrestler's grasp, currently using one arm to push against Nora's face and the other to futilely pry apart the hands clasped around her waist.

"Aww Blake, why thank you I would love some more hugs."

The duo's struggle grew more rapid until the they collapsed into a pile of limbs on the mat. Blake desperately using her arms to push the bubbly girl off herself, causing Nora to cackle madly as they rolled across the ground, a ball of equal parts rage and laughter.

Jaune burst into a fit of laughter at the waist in deep heaving chuckles. Eventually turning into a mix of laughing, inhaling, and gasping as his heart still hasn't calmed down from the previous exercise.

Beacon was ridiculous. The original house of death he imagined when he first entered the door was completely shattered as he watched the two girls grapple, Nora now lying across Blake's stomach as she continued to shimmy herself higher.

The Forums were wrong, though there may be great fighters, old and young here, they definitely didn't beat each other to the point where ambulances needed to be called.

If anything they had been gentle to the point where he might call it babying if he didn't feel the improvement from the change of pace.

Jaune Arc was learning, it may be the basics of the basics. Really only two punches at the moment, but he was getting better, getting stronger.

Thanks to the help of Blake and Ruby. Pausing in his thoughts to glance at the very same girl who brought him here in the first place, Ruby in the process of calling out instructions to Blake who was definitely losing the war, Nora now chest to chest with the quiet receptionist.

 _Maybe I could do this after all._

"So what's next?" he asked Ruby, who turned from her play by play.

"Well, we've been going for a while and Nora is right we could use a break," said Ruby.

"You betcha butt I'm right!" shouted the wrestler, who at the moment now was straddling Blake, her legs on either side of Blake's stomach as she pressed her cheek onto the bow wearing girl's face.

Blake for her part, up until this point was pristine, now was drawing in heaving breaths, her hair frazzled and out of place, with her arms spread across the mat in defeat. Her bright yellow eyes burning holes into the ginger haired girl, swearing vengeance at another venue.

Ruby stood at his side, spoke in a slight mumble, "After we rest and maybe grab a quick snack did you, maybe, want to try the pads again? I promise I'll go slow."

Jaune noticing the signals, not wanting one of his good friends to feel down about trying to help him, nodded, "Sure, but can we only practice combination 2?"

At the smile Ruby beamed towards him after his answer he added, "After all I remembered that one."

~/~

"Is this the place?" asked a brown haired girl who stood just before the red brick pathway to Beacon, as she paced back and forth. The same as she had done for the past ten minutes.

"I don't know about this. What about if he thinks it's weird when I show up? What if I read the message wrong?" asked the girl into her scroll.

"What's to get wrong about the message Velv?" asked a smooth voice, slightly distorted through the scroll.

"Well, what if I am misconstruing the intent?" responded Velvet, ears twitching nervously.

"The message you showed me said something along the lines of 'I'm training at this new gym you should come by' right?"

"Well, yes, but it also said I should meet some of the people there."

"Pssh that's just an excuse boys say to get you to agree to hang out with them. Sounds like he's asking you out on a date to me."

"Coco!" exclaimed Velvet as her face slowly grew red. "I told you it's not like that. Jaune's just a good friend that's all."

"Sure," said Coco sarcastically. "The fact he saved you like a knight in shining armor and looks good, in a stringy kind of way, does nothing for you huh? What's up with the coffee date then?"

"That was a thank you for helping me out there. I told you guys that already!"

"You never took any of your other friends to our club's favorite haunt Velv."

Velvet didn't have an adequate response so instead she grumbled into the scroll.

Soft laughter echoed back soon after before the voice continued, "Look I have to go there's a new purse from 'Mech-Shift' and you know how their brand fits my aesthetic. Yatsu is coming to help me carry some other purchases I might find, so if it turns out bad just come down and meet with us ok?"

Velvet sighed into the speaker before saying, "Okay, Coco thanks for staying on the call with me until I found the place."

"Anytime Bun Bun, go get your man," drawled the scroll.

"Coco!" yelled Velvet to the sound of the line going dead.

Grumbling to herself at the blunt nature of her friend she again looked up towards the building and the address, which matched up to the one Jaune had sent her a while back.

Pausing in her pacing she glanced left then right before taking a fortifying breath.

"I don't know about this," muttered the girl as she continued down the path.

* * *

 _Alright y'all I dunno how you guys will receive this chapter. There was alooooooot of information I needed to cram in here without boring you guys. I asked a few of my friends who don't train to read this over and they said they got what I was trying to explain so I hope that it works for you guys too._

 _Velvet's back y'all, with Coco as wingwoman! What will she find inside of Beacon's doors? I guess you'll have to see in the next chapter._

 _Here is an actual break down for the combos I use in practice and fights. One thing of note that I had a hard time debating writing in the story or not was that in my classes individual punches have a number._

 _Individual strike numbers_

 _1 - jab_

 _2 - cross_

 _3 - left (l) hook_

 _4 - right (r) hook_

 _5 - l-upper_

 _6 - r-upper_

 _7 - l-teep_

 _8 - r-teep_

 _9 - l-roundhouse_

 _10 - r-roundhouse_

 _11 - l-knee_

 _12 - r-knee_

 _As such it does get confusing if you are calling a combination or a single strike. It's easier in person when you get a rhythm with your partner, where you learn to pick up cues from them and can infer which they mean, but in a story I'm not sure I could describe it correctly. As such I'll leave in the author's notes and maybe talk about it later._

 _Jab Series_

 _1 - jab jab_

 _2 - jab cross_

 _3 - jab cross l-hook_

 _4 - jab cross l-hook cross_

 _5 - jab cross hook cross l-uppercut_

 _6 - jab jab cross l-hook r-uppercut_

 _11 - jab jab cross_

 _12 - jab cross jab cross jab jab cross_

 _15 - jab l-upper cross_

 _16 - jab r-upper l-hook cross_

 _Hook rotations_

 _23 - cross l-hook cross_

 _32 - l-hook cross l-hook_

 _Tyson - l-hook l-hook cross or r-hook r-uppercut l-hook_

 _Matrix- r-hook l-hook l-hook cross_

 _These are basics most of my fighting style and actually what a lot of striking styles are based off of. The number system was popularized by D'Amato, if I remember correctly and from there many martial arts adapted it to help 'program' their fighters to act on a singular number and perform a string of strikes. It helps much more than mentally thinking of all the punches in a combination._

 _In regards to the Atlas style of boxing, well, that was a nod to the dutchie style of kickboxing. What a dutchie is combination where you throw a punch into a kick using the opposite side leg. The famous one is a l-hook into a r-roundhouse._

 _Until next time,_

 _Mkspotlights_


	7. Chapter 7

**Guest:** Thanks! I'll continue to try my best in this story and others in the future.

 **Acw28:** Jaune is definitely going to learn and incorporate better and fancier moves. The only problem each there really is no basic martial art. If for example we stick with boxing, there are soooo many advanced moves in just that style that are solely unique to itself. That is the case with every style. So what I've been saying is Jaune will be starting as a basic martial artist haha. Ren will be making an appearance don't you worry! For ships that will be a secret.

 **BattL3 W0rn:** Thats how I fight! As such there might be some biases when I write Jaune.

 **Ultimate Kuuga:** Muay Thai is dope and it will make its appearance in this story for sure.

 **Xero619:** I appreciate the compliment and hopefully you'll stick with me through the end!

 **Blueanimelover123:** I read ALOOOT of martial arts manga and fanfiction so I'm trying to fix what I found lacking in other stories.

 **Bankai777:** I so wanna include sambo, ala Khabib and fedor, just have to figure out how.

 **Jitterwhack** : I am sad to admit I had to look up keysi, but now that I did I can see including that somewhere in the story. Your imagination for the various styles each character will have is pretty darn close to what i imagined XD.

* * *

Cover art by: BobaFiish

Editing by: Freckles Fiction

* * *

Round 7

"Hello?" asked Velvet as she moved to push the entrance open.

The splintered door creaked. A rusted hinge in conjunction with the stilted movements of a brown themed girl, triggered a rattling groan to fill the entrance to a dimly lit lobby.

Her own voice answering her question as it bounced around the empty room.

Taking a cautious step past the threshold of the door and away from the safety of the streets outside, Velvet closed the door behind her, locking herself in with another creaking moan into deafening silence.

She already made it so far. Psyching herself up to continue, she delved deeper, the sound of her boots reverberating across the hard tiled surface.

Passing past a dilapidated couch, cracks covering the black leather leaving the cushioning to pull itself free in weeping grooves of white fluff, Velvet inched tentatively towards the reception area.

To find nary a soul.

The semi circular desk stood abandoned. Haphazardly discarded papers, marred with graffiti, littered the top. A peculiar book featuring the medical benefits of massage therapy appeared to be the most vandalized, its cover filled with crude caricatures in various profane acts.

The only sign life had recently occupied this area was a trail of spilt energy drinks, the puddles of acidic green liquids informed her someone had been here recently, though the type of person was up in the air, as the trail started at an effigy of sorts behind the chair and under the desk to trail deeper into the building.

If Velvet had to describe the eerie set up of lamps, energy drinks, and scrawled papers it would be a shrine as sat in the center lay a serene faced fetish.

An expertly crafted doll of some type of furred animal lay in the center, a symbolic icon, the doll's long clawed fingers wrapped around a stuffed barbell. Its pink beady eyes, dead and glossy, stared off into oblivion with one single lock of pink hair swaying lazily with the breeze from a fan pointed at the doll.

Afraid to disturb the arrangement of the creepy three toed doll Velvet clutched her scroll. Whoever created such a display caused a slight shiver to course through her.

 _I should just turn around now, no one would have to know… I should just meet him in between classes._

Reprimanding her cowardly innerself, Velvet inhaled deeply in hope of releasing the tension she could feel rising towards her neck, getting a whiff of musty air, sweat and sugar.

Releasing the breath with a slight tremble, Velvet continued down the tracks of spilt drinks, leading her towards another door, this one left ajar.

Peering through the crack left by whoever had last moved through the area she was met with ink black darkness. Thankfully, due to her heritage she could make out various shapes and structures with her monochromed night vision.

Shimming her foot into the crack she slowly eased the space larger until she could ease her whole body through the space.

Turning to flick the switch on her right the world slowly filled with light as energy filled the bulbs with the sounds of crackling static.

Looking around the room she found the expansive area desolate.

Questioning the validity of Jaune's invitation again, pondering if this was an elaborate prank. She let her eyes scan over the pearly white surfaces, noticing one particular area still wet from cleaning, the citrus scented disinfectant still lingering in the air.

Cautiously stepping past the area, past the faint clinking of chains, Velvet came across the first sign of people.

Three pairs of shoes lay forgotten on the edge of one area of mats, one of which belonging to the person she came to visit.

Jaune's worn black sneakers, discarded between a pair of black boots and another set of sneakers, though this one pink and bejeweled.

His shoes confirmed that Jaune was indeed in this building, but this was a far cry to any gym she could imagine.

A meaty thump followed by a sharp crack echoed across the room, startled the rabbit eared girl from her inspections.

When she turned towards the origins of the sound, a long hallway greeted her. She took a moment to again look back towards the door before slowly creeping towards the noise.

The noise continued onwards as she made her way to the start of the hallway, a faded sign pointing down the hall indicated the location of the restrooms loomed overhead.

Metal pipes hung above, slowly dripping water past ineffectual duct tape bindings, leaving the stone floor a puddle ridden mess of questionable murky liquids. Faint bubbling of pipes, hissing of steam, and rattling of machinery filled the enclosed area, only overcome by the snapping sounds coming from the other end of the hall.

Taking a moment to inspect the path lay before her an audible gulp left her throat as she took the first step down the musty hallway.

Trying her best to avoid the various puddles Velvet continued forward, her ears twitching erratically as the ambient sound intensified the further she walked.

The constant thumps, hissing of pipes, and the drips of water continued at a rhythmic pace, being punctualized by the groaning of machinery as she passed the Men's restroom.

Nearing the halfway point her ears straightened in attention as a noise interrupted the beat.

The sounds of the moist smacking of lips perpetuated the area surrounding her. Softly at first until it grew stronger now a slow dragging sound being added as the noise grew nearer.

Now, Velvet was a big girl, her rational mind knew there were no such thing as monsters, her mother assured her when she was younger that monsters only lived in movies, only in her imagination. However the small instinctual part of her brain that kept her alive, urged her to survive, screamed at her that something was coming.

Looking every which way in the murky dimness of the hallway Velvet could see nothing that could create the noise, yet the sound grew louder and louder until the girl felt it was right near her.

The hissing of pipes grew in intensity, spewing a faint white mist drifting towards the ground and adding a foggy layer to fall at Velvet's feet.

Turning her head back to where she came, ready to give up on this foolish escapade, a small whimper left her lips as the light from that end of the hallway shut down with a mechanical clunk, bathing that side of the hall in total darkness.

Velvet now standing at a halfway point not just in distance, but in the grasp of both light and the inky blackness swiveled her head in circles in hopes of finding the source of the noise.

The wet slapping noise moving at a languid pace now was the only sound that filled her head and yet not a single clue as to the origin.

Until a hand slammed into a glass pane to the right of the girl.

Yelping she watched the appendage erratically spasm, each digit moving of their own accord before dragging itself down the surface of the glass.

Velvet should have ran, screamed for help, even called Coco, but her legs were lead as they pushed her back into the wall on the opposite side and refused to moved, not nearly as far as she needed to be from whatever the hand was attached to. Her voice caught in her throat and her scroll dropped from her hands into a grey puddle.

At an unknown signal the hand exploded from the door open, releasing a curtain of steam that blinded the girl in a wave of heat and milky whiteness.

Through teary eyes Velvet made out a creature moving in the sea of white, flicks of gold and yellow flashed through the steam as the sound reached its crescendo.

The originator of the sound now apparent stepped out of the portal, great gouts of steam billowing from its mouth. Piercing purple eyes roamed the surroundings and unhearing to the prays of Velvet homed in on her cowering on the far wall.

The creature pulled itself through the steam dragging behind it a mane of gold as droplets of water ran across its skin in rivers, its bare feet slapping against the tiled floor.

"Yo," said the creature, a hand reached up to bundle the glowing strands of gold together.

The casual response from the creature caused Velvet to blink dumbly at the statement.

"Lots of newbies coming here recently, you okay?"

"Eh?" responded Velvet, once again brain not catching up to the situation, it still processing the various signals it was receiving.

"I said are you okay? You're kind of pressed up against the wall, I know I'm Yangtastic and all, but I didn't think I would leave you speechless," said a girl no older than Velvet.

She indeed was a girl, Velvet's brain finally rebooting and processing what was going on. The person who stood in front of her was tall, well everything about the blonde girl seemed bigger than herself, thought Velvet looking at the well toned body and other assets of the blonde girl in front of her.

Velvet's state of near panic and fear quickly changed to embarrassment at the situation.

If Coco was here she probably would make a provocative comment about walking around in underwear especially in a public area, but Velvet instead just blushed at the near nakedness of the girl.

"Uhm, er, why are you naked?" asked Velvet.

"Ha, that's the first thing you say?" asked the girl as she looked down on herself. Gesturing with her hands, "Like what you see?"

"I-I don't think you should be walking around in your underwear. Isn't this a gym?"

"Psh, they're just compressions and if they wanna look they can. You try thirty minutes of sauna and tell me you wouldn't be ready to strip down," said the girl, as she brought up a towel to begin drying her dripping sweat.

"Okay if you say so," said Velvet as she kept her sight on the girl's lavender eyes.

"Did Ruby end up recruiting you too, what's your name?"

"Ruby? I don't know think I know a Ruby, I was invited here by a friend of mine, Jaune Arc, he told me he wanted me to meet some of the people here." Extending a tentative hand, she answered the other question, "My name is Velvet."

A calloused hand grasped hers and gave it a firm pump. "Yang, nice to meet you."

At the smile of the other girl and finding out she was indeed not a monster Velvet eased off her spot on the wall and asked, "Do you know where he is? He gave me the address, but no one was at the entrance nor anywhere in the gym area."

"Ugh, Blake not at her post again?" groaned Yang softly. Wiping a hand across her face before continuing, "Yeah I can help you find this guy, Ruby probably took the whole crew to the back. Follow me. I'm just about to grab something to eat it's the same way."

"Eat?"

"Yeah we live upstairs so I don't have to miss out on my amazing salad and lemon juice meal." Yang trailing off a bit forlornly added, "Mmm leaves…"

Smiling at the attempt for humor Velvet said, "You could always eat something else?"

"Is that an offer?"

"W-What!" shouted Velvet as a furious heat, not from the steam, climbed to her cheeks.

Yang's grinned straightened slightly as she continued, "Honestly? Can't I'm in camp, in training, for an upcoming match I have to drop five pounds before then."

"Five pounds!?" exclaimed the normally reserved Velvet. Where the athletic girl was supposed to lose five pounds was beyond her, she didn't look to have an ounce of fat.

"Yeap, makes mama cranky, but that's how it is." Finishing toweling herself off, Yang asked, "You ready?"

A hiss and a pop answered for Velvet, coming from the floor to see her scroll smoking and crackling angrily before going silent.

"That your scroll?" asked Yang.

Velvet whined.

"You're stunned speechless again? I know I'm electrifying, but that's a little much."

Velvet dead panned at the taller girl for a few seconds before a giggle escaped her lips.

"It's nice someone appreciates my humor."

"I'm not sure appreciate would be my choice of words," laughed Velvet. After the anxiety and stress of the whole situation to have Yang try such a lame pun was ridiculous, but she could feel herself relaxing in the blonde girl's presence.

"Everyone's a critic, sorry about your scroll," said Yang as she uncapped a bottle of water and took a swig. "Want to still find your friend?"

Velvet let a small sigh escape her at the untimely demise of her scroll before nodding her head in affirmation.

Yang led the two down the hall Velvet had intended to go earlier, the space being just enough for someone to squeeze by another, but not wide enough for them to walk side by side. After a few steps the blonde girl, apparently curious asked, "So I take it you're not here to join like your friend then? Don't get me wrong you just don't look the type."

"I'm not, I couldn't even if I wanted too, but what do you mean by type?" asked Velvet.

"No sorry, that's my mistake I'm just a little on edge. You could definitely do it if you wanted to, we have a couple of amateur classes and a fitness class too." The girl's purple eyes shifted left and right before she continued with a sigh, "Let's just say we've been attracting a certain type of new recruits."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, Beacon has a reputation, and like most famous gyms it attracts the fame seekers. They're the worst, they come in here and try to spar with the pros and take their heads off." The girl growled slightly at an apparent memory and finished, "They just want to go home to their friends and say they beat a pro fighter, they don't know the first thing about sparring."

"They don't care that they are trying to hurt a person who makes a living off their health, we train to fight, we don't fight to train," growled Yang.

Nearing the end of hall where she could hear faint giggling and a few murmurs, Velvet brought the conversation to a close, "That must be upsetting."

"Tell me about it, but they dont last long I take care of-" said Yang stopping in both conversation and pace as she reached the end of the hallway causing Velvet to bump into the blonde.

Velvet's yelp of surprise matched just in time with another coming from the inside of the room. Yang stood unmoving, at least in distance, as Velvet watched every muscle of hers flex and harden, the bottle in her hand crushed and shaking.

Velvet curious as to what was happening squeezed around Yang's left side making sure to step over the new puddle of water and caught of glimpse of what caused such a reaction in the rather relaxed girl.

What she saw caused her blood to freeze.

Jaune Arc stood towering over a girl, his arm extended with a smear of red dripping down the white glove's surface. A stream of crimson poured from the girl's nose, flowing past her hands as she tried to stem the flow, staining the cloth on her hands and her clothes a bright ruby red.

"Hey!" shouted Yang, her eyes hardened, burning in fury. "What the hell do you think you're doing to my sister!"

~/~

"I don't think this is a good idea Ruby," said Jaune as he looked across at the red themed girl, in the process of stretching her limbs.

"It'll be fine Jaune what's the worst that can happen?"

"I die?"

"A concussion," answered Blake, as she finished the last strap on the protective headpiece, now secured tight against his skull.

"Broken legs!" answered Nora from the outside of the ring, waving around a flag with both Jaune's and Ruby's faces on them. Where she got it would be an answer Jaune would probably never receive.

"You know I've been meaning to ask. What's with your obsession with breaking legs?" asked Jaune, Nora just smiled in response.

"You guys are such worry warts come on this will be great!" said Ruby, interrupting them, as she twirled around, gesturing towards the encompassing caged walls. "Jaune has been practicing in front of a mirror all day. He should experience what it feels like to be in a cage and the best way to learn is through a spar."

"What if I hurt you?" asked Jaune.

"Nah, don't worry about it," said the red themed girl dismissively. "It's just a friendly spar. We're not going to be trying to hurt each other. This is to make each other better."

Blake finished with her job of assisting with his head gear circled into his range of vision and said, "She is correct, mitt hitting and shadow boxing are important, but sparring not only helps with timing, it also simulates real life sparring in a safe controlled environment."

"Uncle Qrow and Dad always spar with me, it's how I learned best!"

"Get on with the carnage. Your Queen demands entertainment!" shouted Nora from her own personal peanut gallery, a large bag of popcorn now in her possession.

At the still concerned look of Jaune, Ruby placed both hands on her hips and announced smugly, "I wouldn't be the next greatest fighter in all of Remnant if I couldn't take a punch. That is if you can even hit me."

Taking the encouragement to heart he mirrored Ruby with a large grin appearing on his face and said, "Alright, it's on."

Standing from the small stool they had placed for him he took a second to readjust the head piece.

The white leather helmet was a mass of foam which stretched across the sides of his head, over his forehead, down his cheeks and finished with a small buckle under his chin. Made to protect the main points of contact while sparring, leaving his eyes, nose, and the tip of his chin uncovered while protecting everything else.

When he asked Ruby about the fact it left the majority of his face exposed she just shrugged and explained that if he held a proper guard he should only ever be hit on the forehead and sometimes on the cheek.

True to form when he put his hands up in preparation for the start of the spar his gloved hands protected a vast amount of his face, leaving only the well padded forehead open.

Seeing that he was ready, Blake bent down to pick up the stool and moved to close the two of them in. Just before locking the cage shut she said to him, "Remember chin down, hands up, eyes open. Ruby's fast so you'll have to watch and learn her rhythm."

With those words she closed the door with a rattling bang. Looking down to a stopwatch held in her hand she said, "Three minute rounds, boxing only. Start."

At the signal Ruby shot forward to the center of the ring. Once there she shifted into a stance Jaune had never seen before.

Both hands were higher than normal, her fists resting on her brow instead of her cheeks leaving most of her lower face open for view. Her shoulders and hips were square as they faced Jaune leaving most of her body open. A big difference however was the placing of her legs. Both were much closer together than what she had taught him, her lead foot only slightly more forward than the other and her back foot was turned completely perpendicular.

Those distinctions could be considered nit picking as Ruby began bouncing her lead leg, revealing the major difference, it was her left.

Ruby was a southpaw, or standing like one if he remembered the term correctly.

She grinned at his creased brows and spoke through the slight muffling of her mouth piece, "The round started Jaune are you just going to stand there?"

He could do just that, but then he would learn nothing. Resolving himself to getting his rear end handed to him Jaune advanced forward, his hands glued to his cheeks. Thinking back to his lessons just an hour prior, he readied his lead hand and took a sole step forward, bringing him within striking range.

Ruby for her part stood there as she waited for him to draw near while stamping her feet up and down, each foot taking its turn to bring its heal a few inches off the ground before the other did the same.

Figuring he should be safe enough with the current distance he took a half step forward with his front foot and let loose with a jab.

Through his practice he only really understood the mechanics for the jab and cross. Stringing together any of the other punches or combinations were beyond him at this moment, but his jab was something he felt actually worked.

It showed when his left glove shot forward, landing solidly with a soft pat across Ruby's forward and immediately back peddling out of range.

Ruby didn't follow, in fact she hadn't even moved from her position still stood square at the center of the ring continuing her odd marching.

Jaune hesitatingly advanced once again and same as the last time his fist impacted her arm, this time a meaty smack resounding across the ring.

This time the red themed girl mocked by over exaggerating pain, wagging her arm in faux agony.

Deciding that if Ruby was going to stand here she had a reason for it. Jaune moved forward, when in range he once again advanced with a quick jab, but instead of moving backwards he twisted his hips and thrust his backhand in a powerful cross, slamming into her forearms, blasting her backwards a few steps.

Ruby after regaining her footing looked up to meet blue eyes before speaking, "That's better Jaune one of the first things newbies have to get over is the fear of actually hitting someone."

It seemed he flicked a switch as this time Ruby returned back to the stance he had seen her use before. Mirroring his own stance she once again brought her hands to her cheeks and before he could respond to her comment she launched herself at the blond.

His eyes widened at the rapidly closing distance and thrusted his jab out in hopes of stopping the quick girl.

To only hit air as Ruby seemed to teleport to his left side in the midst of slamming home an explosive left hook.

Jaune tensed himself for the pain, prepared to have the air blown from his lungs from the speeding fist of Ruby, but as his eyes clenched shut at the moment of contact he received a soft pat.

Before he could question what happened his head snapped backwards from a quick right handed punch as the red themed girl stepped out of range.

"Keep your eyes open Jaune," said Blake over Nora's cheering.

Jaune shook the tension of out his neck as he pulled his arms a bit higher ready for the next clash and on it went for the rest of the round.

After Ruby started moving, he hadn't so much as grazed the fleet footed girl. Everytime he thought he caught her or anticipated her movements, Ruby would do something different. Either by masking his vision with her glove or by changing directions mid movement, Jaune couldn't get a feeling for what she would do.

Even when Jaune came close to landing a blow, the rare few times it happened, she somehow teleported in a movement Jaune didn't see, appearing at his side and taking advantage of the opening he created would land a combination of blows.

Speaking of landed hits, each hit looked to have enough momentum to knock him off his feet. Ruby using her quick movement to build momentum in her swings as they came rocketing into his body, but each time milliseconds before impact they lost all traces of power and softly tapped him on the body. The only punch landing with some semblance of force was her jab, constantly peppering his head and body with sharp pops.

In other words he got destroyed, the first round of sparring Jaune Arc ever had ended with him utterly destroyed as he dripped sweat onto the canvas mat. Ruby standing fresh faced in front of him.

"Nice job Jaune, that's a super good improvement!" said the same girl, not even breathing hard.

In between gasps Jaune responded, "I couldn't even hit you."

"You'll get there, just have to keep practicing," responded Ruby sympathetically. "Blake why don't you go next?"

Jaune groaned at the idea of another three minutes of sparring, his heart was hammering already, but remembering why he was here in the first place motivated him to nod in agreement.

Ruby cheered at his confirmation and bounded out of the cage before grabbing a spot by Nora and snagging a handful of popcorn, the bag now half empty.

Jaune took the time before the next round heaving in great gulps of air, trying to do anything to get the rapid beating of his heart to slow.

With both hands on his bent knees he watched the bow wearing girl enter the cage, now in the process of putting on a pair of black gloves with a white colored flame painted on the center.

"Are you going to go easy on me?" asked Jaune in between breaths.

Blake snorted answering, "We are all going easy on you."

"Well can you go easier?" groaned the panting blond to the eye roll of Blake.

"Alright next round starting in ten seconds. Get ready!" shouted Ruby.

Jaune pulled himself back up into his stance as he tried his best to predict what the reserved girl would do.

Her stance while orthodox in positioning was odd, to say the least. The first noticeable difference being that her stance was abnormally wide, her left foot spaced at least twice as far from her rear than his own. Not to mention the width of her stance was much narrower than what he had seen from any of the fighters he watched so far.

In conjunction with how she turned her lead shoulder in, languidly leaving her left hand half extended towards Jaune and her right glued firmly at her cheek.

"Oh, watch out Jaune! I forgot to tell you Blake likes to stand very bladed when she fights," explained Ruby.

Not really understanding what bladed meant, he did notice her entire body was sideways, portraying as small a profile as possible.

Not knowing what to expect, he decided a stronger offense would be a better defense. If he could keep her on the back foot perhaps she wouldn't be able to completely destroy him.

When the timer sounded the beginning of the round he lunged in with his normal 1-2 combination.

What he forget to consider is to put someone on the defensive he would have to pose a threat. Jaune with all the experience of a day possessed little.

Blake saw the attack coming. She sprang backwards on the ball of her foot and after his cross hit empty air, lunged forward to attack.

Blake reached him faster than his arm could retract, popping him in the nose with her lead hand, stunning him.

Jaune knowing the follow up was coming brought both hands up to cover his face to only cough when Blake snapped her right hand into his stomach. Not nearly as nice as Ruby, though still probably holding back, her fist left a brand of pain that reverberated in his stomach.

Before Jaune could react she once again back stepped and created the same distance as the start of the match.

"I don't think I'm learning much from sparring." Jaune quipped in between a wheeze.

Blake rolled her eyes at his attempt at humor. He could see a small smirk on her face, before coming in again for another exchange.

This time when Jaune attempted to jab at the lithe girl she imitated Ruby and appeared at his left side. Instead of hammering into him with a flurry of combinations she only back tracked and reformed her stance.

Quirking an eyebrow at her actions he tried again with his jab.

This time Blake seemed to misstep as instead of appearing instantly at his side, she slumped slightly over to her right side, to the outside of his jab. However, before Jaune capitalized she had returned back to her stance several steps away.

This repeated as the round went on. Each time Jaune attempted to jab at her, Blake leaned to the outside of his attack a bit too unbalanced to counter attack, but far enough to be well out of the way from his strike.

 _Is she making fun of me? Taunting me by saying I could hit you any of these times, but I decided not to? Or did she hurt her leg maybe?_

At the pause of action and his confused look, Blake huffed once before speaking for the first time since the round began, "Remember eyes open."

Surprised at her words, he re-evaluated what had just occurred. _Could she be trying to teach me something? Something to do with her odd movements?_

What lesson could he possibly learn from this round? Every time she evaded his strikes there wasn't much he could do, but … come to think of it, neither could she.

It was a brief moment, before she backpedaled away, but when she leaned to the outside of his punch until she adjusted her feet she couldn't move. Could he do something about it?

His considerations were cut short when the bell rang, signalling an end to their spar.

Jaune dropped to the mat, lying flat against his back as he tried to once again recover before Ruby could suggest another form of punishment- training, he meant training.

The citrine eyed girl just tugged off her gloves as she moved to the entrance of the cage and dry the light sheen of sweat she had developed.

Jaune, didn't fully understand that if she was trying to teach him a lesson, he didn't even know exactly what it was supposed to be. Normally, when it came to the mechanics of fighting, Blake would spell it out simply for the blond, but in this case she chose not to say a word.

"Thanks Blake," he said regardless of her intent. She still took the time out of her day to assist him.

Blake in response gave him an easy nod.

"You ready for another round?" asked Ruby from the outside of the cage.

The dying animal sound that came from his throat in response did little to halt her plans.

"Great, why don't we spar again?"

The goat like sound now grew in intensity with a hint of an engine backfire.

"Would you rather go with Nora?"

"I'm ready!" exclaimed Jaune, instantly on his feet at the mention of a round with the endless ball of energy Nora.

"Alright, one more round and we can call it a day Jaune," said Ruby as she switched places with Blake in the ring.

"Okay," replied Jaune resolved for another three minute beatdown, the last round still replaying in his mind.

"Ready? Go!" shouted Ruby as she lunged in once more.

The same pattern repeated itself, however instead of teleporting to his side Jaune was able to see the maneuver, at least some of it.

Ruby was dodging his strike by turning to the outside of his punch with a twist of her shoulder. She would either use her rear leg to retreat or to advance in for a counterattack, but each time she did there was a small window of lag time.

However, as another flurry of soft combinations tapped across Jaune's arms he couldn't really do much about it.

How could he take advantage of that small window? Could he possibly time it perfectly?

Various plans flashed through his mind, until one idea gained traction. It was such a simple solution, but could he do it?

Jaune was about to find out as Ruby once again lunged in for another exchange, a bright grin plastered on her face.

This time where Jaune would normally throw a jab in response, he instead shuffled his body forward in imitation of one. Jerking his left hand forward several inches like he intended to commit to his punch, but around the halfway point he pulled his hand back, right at the moment Ruby began leaning to his side.

Ruby's eyes widened at his plan, really just a simple trick, as she tried to control her momentum and backpedal away.

It was too little too late, however, as already in the process of moving she could not alleviate her momentum.

When Jaune lunged forward, she could not dodge.

For the first time Ruby received a blow unwillingly as her head jerked backwards, eyes narrowing in surprise.

Seeing his chance to follow up, he moved to finish the combination. He planted his left foot, twisted his right, pivoted his hips, pulled the force upwards, turned his back, and flung his right hand in a surging cross.

Jaune knew he caught her, and he knew the movement for the combination. He practiced it hundreds of times today, getting it drilled in by the help of Ruby and Blake, maybe even Nora, who took the time out of their day to help someone like him, someone weak.

At least he could show them the effort wasn't entirely worthless.

That's why when he threw his right hand out he didn't hear the rising shout of alarm from the normally reserved Blake, he didn't hear his name being called by Nora.

He did see Ruby's eyes widening, in the process of bringing her hands up to protect herself.

It was too late, for the both of them, as Jaune tried to pull the force from his punch.

To no avail.

His right fist slammed into Ruby's nose with a wet crack, knocking her to the canvas mat, a startled yelp peeling from her lips.

Frozen in place at his actions, Jaune watched a single drop of blood drip from his pure white gloves, to join many others cascading from in between Ruby's fingers.

"Ruby?" was the only word that left his lips in disbelief.

He couldn't hear her respond, or anything besides the roar of blood in his ears. He didn't hear the cage door fly open, nor the cries of the other voices in the room, now larger in number than just a few moments earlier.

Jaune didn't hear anything until one fist twisted into the fabric of his hoodie and another grabbed the wrist of his hand, still extended in the air.

When violet eyes filled his vision he finally heard the owner, Ruby's sister Yang growl out, "You want to learn how to fight tough guy? Well why don't you try someone your own size."

Jaune couldn't muster a response, instead choosing to stare at his bloodied glove, the light reflecting the red hue onto Yang's eyes, so close was the distance.

Her eyes appearing to only him a crimson red.

"Nothing to say Jaune?" she asked before swinging.

* * *

 _Poor Ruby, Poor Jaune, Poor Yang, this was a trial chapter for sure. I have so many plot points and setups crammed into these two scenes it's ridiculous! I tried to do my best and hide them within action sequences so to not make it so obvious or boring._

 _On that note I am also trying to not over do it with the fight scenes and training montages. Jaune has to learn a lot of things to be a fighter, but you guys the readers don't have to learn every single little detail to enjoy the story. That's kind of why I skipped over the sparring scene in this chapter. So I guess I'll see how you all take to it._

 _I know there are a few of you who like the real detailed descriptions, so I thought of a solution I might implement in the future. The idea being of an omake section where Head Coach Ruby teaches her new student various techniques. This would allow me to include skills and techniques without bogging down the main story._

 _Meh I'll have to think on it._

 _I am also sure you will have many questions: Why are they sparring so soon? What the hell is up with Jaune? How did Ruby get hit? And many more. I promise you this will be explained in the future chapter. I intended it to be in this chapter actually, but life is getting in the way._

 _I am currently about 4 weeks out from my fight, meaning my own training camp is being kicked into high gear. I pretty much train for about 3-4 hours every day except for Mondays, Wednesdays and Saturdays, which you should add an additional 2 hours. Add in a 50 hour work week plus time to write this story you can see why I'm busy haha._

 _Anyways, if you have any questions or any gripes with the chapter give me a review and I'll get to it in the next chapter. Blah blah follow and fav blah._

 _Until Next time,_

 _Mkspotlights_


	8. Chapter 8

_(me after getting a broken leg with nothing to do)_

 _"Huh, I guess I'll learn how my favorite writer creates his stories, I can afford 5$ a month."_

 _(posting first chapter)_

 _"I guess i could post my attempts at writing, hopefully I'll get criticisms and comments that will make me a better writer."_

 _(first 20 follows)_

 _"Woah people actually like the story. Dannnng I better keep it up!"_

 _(50 follows hit)_

 _"OHKAY, calm down mk calm down, just keep writing and don't let the people who enjoy your stories down."_

 _( at 100 follows)_

 _"WHATTTTTTTTTTTT?!" Proceeds to cry in happiness._

 _Thank You everyone for your support I will continue to strive for the best content for you all._

 _I'm glad the mile stone is hit with this chapter hehe._

 _ON WITH THE SHOW!_

* * *

 _Cover art by: BobaFiish_

 _Editing by Freckles Fiction_

* * *

Round 8

"Jaune!" shouted an alarmed voice.

Thank Oum for them as it finally jump started Jaune's brain into action, just in time to recognize the comet rocketing to his head.

Pulling his head off the trajectory right before impact, only scoring a graze on his cheek when Yang's bare fist flew past him.

Yang's eyes remained locked on his as she shoved him back, stalking towards him, the sounds of her cracking her knuckles filling the cage.

"W-Wait Yang it was a mistake."

"You bet your ass it was a mistake," answered Yang, closing the distance, pausing to scoop up Ruby's gloves off the floor.

Jaune's eyes widened as Yang shoved her hands into each glove, strapping them on tight.

"Think you could take advantage of Ruby when I wasn't watching eh?" she said. Never once breaking eye contact with him.

Focused on staring him down, Yang stepped through a small puddle of blood forming at Ruby's feet without even a flinch.

A crimson trail of footprints left in her wake as she drew nearer.

Ruby for her part still sat in the middle of the ring clutching her nose, eyes wide and glassy.

"Yang," began Blake, as she crouched down near the catatonic Ruby and started digging through a small first aid kit, "It really was a mistake. We were just sparring."

Yang paused to turn her head towards Blake, "After the last couple of people that came through here? How long did you take to vet him Blake?"

Blake looked away, refusing to answer the question and busied herself by tearing open bags of gauze.

"That's what I thought," said Yang as she turned back to face him.

"Yang, please I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened. I-I tried to pull my punch, but I couldn't. I didn't think it would ever have landed," blubbered out Jaune. The sick feeling from when he broke Cardin's hand came back with a vengeance, made worse by the fact he injured the very same person who saved him.

 _What was I thinking? How did it get to this point? I was just trying to show everyone the effort they put into helping me wasn't worthless._

Not noticing or caring Yang placed her right arm on her opposite shoulder, using the leverage to stretch her neck, a few wet pops could be heard as a result.

"Two things, first you're right you didn't think," she began as she rolled her shoulder a few times, a move Jaune felt looked anything but relaxing.

"Second thing, you're wrong." Yang slammed both gloved hands together in a thundering boom. "You're not sorry, not yet."

In a reversal of nature, after the thunder came a bolt of golden lightening as Yang surged forward.

Stuttering a protest, Jaune pulled his hands up, barely blocking Yang's fist from vaporizing his face.

Grimacing at the burning sizzle running through his arm after the hit, Jaune pushed himself backwards to make as much distance from the enraged blonde as possible.

Yang kept pace with him and for every step two or more punches were thrown, blasting into his guard, a few blows clanging off his head gear when he was unable to block in time.

For all the blows he was taking Jaune managed to avoid most of the damage, either through blocking the force, the protection from his equipment, or by dispersing the force through his back pedaling.

He technically was running away, or rather retreating, but he was surviving.

That is until his back touched the cage wall, he ran out of room and Yang took full advantage of it.

Yang lunged forward, propelling a cross and forcing him to pull his arms high to protect himself, as a result planting his feet to absorb the force and allowing Yang to set up for her next maneuver.

In a second, when the punches halted Jaune peeked past his arms to see that Yang stood a few feet in front of him, both feet parallel and shoulders square.

It didn't look like any stance Ruby had taught him.

The purpose became apparent when she threw her first lead hook, using her wide and square stance to twist her feet and add momentum to the punch.

The end result being a left punch with more power than any other he ever felt.

Jaune groaned after the impact, feeling his whole body lurch with the force. All from one hit, which made the follow up right hook even worse.

Yang proceeded to throw a barrage of hooks, using the momentum from the previous one to load more and more force into the next, using her squared posture to empower each successive punch.

Jaune did everything he could to survive, dropping his arms low to absorb some of the force, he looked for any way out, being met with the grim reality that the only way out was through Yang.

Yang, not idle during his thought process paused her stream of punches to immediately swing for the ropes with a full powered right handed hook.

Jaune seeing the preemptive movement of the attack quickly brought his left hand up in a one armed version of the elbow block, to only cry out when his arm wouldn't budge.

Yang in the midst of throwing her right fist had shifted her left hand to grasp Jaune's arm, locking the appendage in place, his only way of defending himself.

With a roar of victory ignoring Jaune's shout of alarm, Yang drove her right fist into Jaune's cheek and out the other side of his head.

At least, that's what it felt like, as Jaune spun in a circle before falling to the ground in meaty flop.

The world spun, his ear rang, and it seemed he just went color blind.

Blinking his eyes rapidly to get his bearings he saw a blurry Ruby being tended to by who must have been Blake, a large towel pressed into the smaller girl's nose as they mouthed words.

Jaune couldn't hear them and it looked like he would need glasses as everything was hazy.

Looking up to see three Yangs rapidly approaching he forced his body to get back on his feet, immediately losing his balance and collapsing back down to the mat.

When the middle Yang spoke it was through a filter of an old television screen, her form distorted through a film of static and her voice several octaves lower. He could barely make out the words martial arts and quit.

Quit? That sounded like a wonderful option at the moment, he couldn't beat Yang. Not in his wildest dreams. She practiced nonstop, bred into the sport since she was young, and definitely mountains better than him and all his one day of formal training.

What other options did he have? He tried telling her it was a mistake he explained to himself, but whatever Yang saw damned him from the beginning.

Try as he might, he couldn't really blame her. If someone attacked his own sisters he knew he would have saw only red as well.

His internal debate came to a screeching halt, when the Yangs appeared to have enough of waiting for an answer and started for him once again.

Forcing his wobbling legs under himself he stood up a second time, finally getting to a somewhat upright position.

Putting his arms back up he forced himself to slow his breathing and to think.

What could he do? Yang obviously wanted to punish him for what he did, the shut caged proved he couldn't escape. Jaune couldn't beat her, he wasn't strong enough yet.

"Yang, please shouldn't we be tending to Ruby? I know you're pissed off at me, but is now really the time?" asked Jaune, hoping diplomacy and Arc charm could resolve it.

Yang glanced back towards the duo, shaking her head in a subtle denial before speaking, "Blake's got it. She has her job and I have mine."

His retort was cut short when she pulled her hands back up in a stance all too familiar, the same one Ruby used, his own stance and spoke, "You can stop whining and take your lumps like a man."

Diplomacy failed, like it always did. Yang launched herself forward for round two.

Looking like survival was the only option Jaune racked his brain for any tips to at least hinder the blonde brawler from beating him into a paste.

Thoroughly wishing for the guidance of Ruby, Blake, even Nora, he cursed the situation as a whole. Two of the three incapacitated and Nora nowhere to be seen he had to figure it out on his own.

With only a fraction of a second left, as Yang came in, hands glued to her cheeks in a low crouch.

Instinctively Jaune threw out a jab of his own, hoping that would stall or push her back.

Yang countered immediately, but instead of evading the punch she simply swung a right handed straight over his lead hand, trading a jab to her forehead for an opportunity to slam her right fist into his cheek.

He should have known Yang would counter much like the other spars with the others, saying a silent prayer of thanks for the headgear, absorbing some of the force, Jaune shuffled backwards a few paces to create some breathing room.

Yang wouldn't have it and continued chasing him throwing bombs with every swing, promising unconsciousness if another of those landed.

Through the pounding of his head Jaune knew he couldn't keep running, the cage wall promising another repeat of the endless barrage of hooks, which appeared to be her strategy.

Logically every style had a weakness. There had to be. If not the sport wouldn't be called mixed martial arts as everyone would study a sole style.

So what was Yang's?

 _Remember eyes open_ , Blake's words flashed through his head and Jaune heeded the imaginary girl's advice. Yang favored power punches that delivered a payload of explosive power once it reached the peak of impact, hence her favoring hooks. She tended to use flashy and powerful moves to get him to back up until he had nowhere to run.

So what if he stopped running?

Doubting his own plan he charged forward anyway his hands held high, protecting his face.

The sudden change in direction must have caught her off guard as instead of fist to face he received her forearm instead.

It didn't stop another round of ringing from bouncing around his head, but it didn't knock him out and he was close enough to pull off his plan.

Right at the moment of Yang unleashing another hook, trying to break all his ribs, he stepped even closer and hugged her.

Well, not really hug her, as the intimate position they were in was anything but loving.

Jaune, taking advantage from the shock of his move, closed boths hands together behind her back, smashing them together in a bear hug. His arms being right under her armpits meant he stilted her range of motion and it would be harder for Yang to murder him as the angle to do so meant she couldn't generate the same amount of power. The thought alone caused him to squeeze harder bringing them chest to … er, chest.

 _Dammit hormones not now!_

Forcing his mind off the soft feeling coming from the general area of his midsection he squeezed with all his might and brought his head in closer to Yang's when a gloved hand came in for another attack.

Some would call this romantic and he imagined many people would like to be in this position, but he wished to be anywhere else, as the close proximity meant her face, her eyes, filled his vision.

They were not happy eyes.

"Yang please if you would just listen," he pleaded, but the blonde was not having it as she growled and began thrashing in his grasp.

He briefly considered lifting her off the ground taking away any sort of leverage, but decided against it as he would tire out far too quickly.

In the midst of his thoughts he felt more than saw Yang still, her arms pulled in close wrapping both hands around the back of his head gingerly, their elbows touching in a moment of complete stillness.

Large blue eyes, met passive purple when he spoke, "I- I don't know what happened there Yang, I-I would never hurt Ruby intentionally I promise."

Yang didn't respond, instead taking a deep breath of air.

Taking that as a sign he continued, "I just, I wanted to show them I wasn't weak. That I apprecia-"

Jaune couldn't finish his statement as a knee was firmly embedded into his gut and was doing its best to reach his spine.

Yang's deep inhale was anything but calming as in the short span it took for him to try and explain himself, she slid her lead leg as far back as possible and in a single movement, jerked his head down with all her might, shouted out in an explosion of breath and thrusted the leg forward.

In a movement akin to a skip, Yang arched her back into a curved bow and slammed the tip of her knee into his stomach.

The second knee missed its mark when his legs collapsed in on themselves, scraping past his jaw by a few inches.

His plan went wrong, very wrong.

The premise flawed from the start when he closed the distance. He thought as a boxer Yang only used her hands. His mistake would ensure he paid dearly.

Jaune forgot Yang was a mixed martial artist.

So, when Yang shoved him to the ground, quickly sliding to his side and placing her knee dead center in his chest he knew he was in trouble.

He saw her right leg, the one not smashing the air out of his stomach flex from off the side. He felt the energy flow from the tips of her toes, through her calf, up her thighs, and all the way up to her fist in preparation, but it was when he heard the sharp exhale of breath did he finally move, twisting his head as far off to the side as he could.

Thankfully he noticed the cue, as all the people he fought exhaled before attacking, he didn't know the purpose and frankly didn't care.

Jaune knew it saved his life and Yang's crimson fist slammed down onto the canvas, brushing past his ear as the entire ground shook from the impact.

Growling, Yang placed her left hand on his neck as she reared the other back. This time she would not miss.

Jaune pulled his arm to defend to see only one hand ready to stem the tide that was Yang Xiao Long.

Glancing to his right he saw Yang's right knee trapping his hand, once again making him incapable of blocking. When she had moved was beyond Jaune as his thoughts were filled with a blood red fist calling for his execution as it flew straight down.

Jaune closed his eyes and just hoped unconsciousness didn't hurt too much.

The inky blackness of his eyelids continued on for a few breaths, _am I supposed to be able to think while unconcious?_

Cracking one eye open just a sliver once he realized he had indeed not been knocked out, he saw only red.

The crimson eclipse slowly lifted it away from himself quivering all the while. Blood red gloves were soon replaced with matching crimson eyes as the light reflected off the gloves into the furious, trembling face of Yang.

For a moment Jaune though she took pity on him, that his pleading broke through, but when her arm reached the apex of its range of motion and continued onwards, until her shoulder looked to be ready to snap, did it become clear.

Two blue chips of ice stared down at Jaune, glancing over back to Yang before throwing her, by the arm off Jaune's body.

A single scarred hand halted the girl in her tracks before she could finish what she started as Taiyang shouted, "What the hell is going on over here?"

Taiyang Xiao Long, Vale's championship boxer, owner of Beacon Academy one of the best renown gyms on Remnant, swiveled his head taking in the scene.

Jaune watched his eyes harden when they came upon Ruby and when they locked back on his own, they were steel.

The father of both Ruby and Yang crossed both arms across his broad chest and he looked down at his bruised form before speaking, "Well?"

~/~

To have a father walk in on you with his daughter straddling your chest, wearing far less than conservative clothing, as both you and her gasped, covered in sweat was awkward would be an understatement.

Add in her younger sister along with three other girls in the room watching them wrestle and you have a father's worst nightmare.

Not to mention the blood everywhere.

However, Jaune would have taken that situation over the one currently. After the yelling, accusations, and general verbal diarrhea, Taiyang had enough. He shouted for everyone to get up, clean up, and head upstairs.

At the commanding tone of the elder blond everyone did as told, though without their own reactions. Ruby, back to normal or at least coherent tried to explain things to Taiyang as he ignored her completely. Blake continued tending to Ruby, looking distraught and worried as she pressed a now redish pink towel into her nose, much to the squawking of Ruby.

Jaune for his part picked himself up and made a beeline to check on the red hooded girl.

Yang, just shot him the iciest glare he had ever seen, halting him in his tracks as she walked her sister up a flight of stairs well hidden in the side of the room.

At that moment, he came across Velvet, the bunny eared girl kicking and growling as Nora held her back by both arms.

"Velvet?" Jaune asked as he exited the cage.

Velvet, finally released by Nora met him halfway when she said, "Jaune, are you okay? What happened!?"

"I don't really know, it's kind of a jumble right now. When did you get here?"

"I got your message so I came down here and ran into Yang and well… we walked in right when you hit her sister."

"Ah," responded Jaune not really knowing how to answer, "I guess this wasn't the best first impression huh?"

"I'd say," added Nora as she rubbed the back of her hair, to the sour glare from Velvet who massaged the spots where Nora held her back.

Jaune let out a drawn out sigh. Where did it go wrong? He could just leave and never come back, but that would mean he wouldn't know about Ruby's condition and he blamed himself for the whole situation.

He wasn't good enough, again.

"Should we go face the music?" asked Jaune to the nods of the other two girls who stood with him.

They walked up the flight of stairs in silence, eventually reaching the entrance to where Ruby and her family lived.

Much the same as when he came up here earlier in the day for a snack break, the lack of fighting memorabilia amazed him.

Walking in through the front door and finding his own spot against the wall, farthest from Yang with the Ruby, Blake, and Taiyang in between them sitting around the wooden dining table, Jaune waited for his condemnation.

As Nora and Velvet each found their own spots in the now crowded room, Jaune once again analyzed the quaint space.

An open kitchen leading to a dining area and living room all combined in one. He knew that down the hall would be each person's respective rooms and a small shower room. He smirked at the memory of Ruby complaining how living with her sister caused her to use the gym showers almost every day for how long Yang would take.

 _Try seven sisters Ruby_ , his face returned back to a careful neutral once he made eye contact with the lavender eyed Yang, who for the most part looked calmer, but no less upset with him.

Knowing the conflict was far from over and the resolution, whatever it may be, was soon coming, he returned to his browsing.

Family pictures filled the room. Every single portrait held smiling faces, happy people, all of them uninvolved with martial arts. He picked it up almost immediately when he entered the house earlier.

The entire living area he was able to see was sterile of anything to do with martial arts, no pictures, no equipment lying around, not even a magazine.

When he asked Ruby about it, she shrugged and after a moment of contemplation she explained that Tai thought it was better to separate work and home life. Taiyang apparently felt constant exposure to martial arts would cause burnout and that he wanted their house to be a place where he was only a dad not a coach.

Jaune guessed it made sense, who was he to judge.

"Is she okay?" asked Taiyang, grabbing the attention of everyone in the room.

Blake, who had been tending to Ruby since the whole fiasco began answered, "It looks bad, but I think she will be fine."

"Nothing's broken or she would been in a lot more pain," Blake explained, while wiping off the blood on Ruby's cheeks, now starting to dry and grow sticky. "Looks to me she just popped a blood vessel from the punch."

"How could she be fine? There was so much blood," asked Jaune.

"The bleeding looks worse than it is. There's a lot of blood vessels in the nose and they're all located close to the surface. It's easy to start bleeding. Add that in conjunction with her elevated heart rate and you get profuse bleeding."

"So she'll be fine?"

"By tomorrow she will be, for now just be careful she might be light headed."

"Gah, stop talking about me like I'm not here," said Ruby as she squirmed out of Blake's grasp. "I'm fine."

"You were pretty out of it when I found you guys sweetheart," countered Taiyang.

"I was just distracted when I was training with Jaune. It's my fault."

Jaune watched both father and daughter stare at each other, Ruby's brows straight and focused, while Taiyang looked to be having an inner debate. He noticed Taiyang in the beginnings of saying something several times before finally gathering his wits to speak.

Ruby beat him to it when she shook her head, "Dad, this doesn't change anything. It was a mistake and I'll do better."

Taiyang grinned brightly as he placed a tender hand on the red hood of Ruby, before pulling it over her head suddenly and began rubbing his knuckles into her scalp. "I figured sweetie, you just worry me sometimes."

Taiyang laughed, his face anything but humorous. Jaune watched a myriad of emotions play across his face before settling for expressionless. Taiyang's lips set in a hard line as his eyes stared off into the distance.

The elder Xiao Long stood and released Ruby from the impromptu headlock and moved to the kitchen, the small girl's grumbling filling the room.

Taiyang returned, placing a glass of orange juice into Ruby's hands before saying, "Drink this."

Ruby mumbled something about preferring milk, to which Taiyang broke back into a smile and replied, "I know you do, but this is better for you right now. You need the sugar."

Only when Ruby finished the entire glass did Taiyang look at the rest of the people filling the room. Standing tall and taking center position in the area he asked, "So, now that we're all calmer what happened?"

"The newbie was beating up on Ruby that's what happened."

"We were just training nothing bad happened."

"Oh, yeah? That explains the injury?"

"Gladiatorial combat!"

"Nora, I don't think now is the time."

"Yang, stop putting all the blame on Jaune he was just doing what we said to do."

"So why did I watch him blast you full power in a spar huh?"

"He didn't mean to, besides you weren't there for the whole spar. We hit him way more times he hit us."

"Did you guys hit him full blast? He didn't look that beat up when I got to him."

"..."

"Exactly."

"No it was an accident, he just started and doesn't know his strength. Stop putting all the blame on him, you always do that!"

"Yeah? I was right then. The last couple of guys just wanted to make a name for themselves Ruby. As soon as they pushed you around they posted it on their profiles. I showed you the posts, they just wanted to use Beacon and us. What about then Ruby?! What about when they tried to hurt you then?"

"Jaune wasn't trying to hurt me!"

"Uhm," interrupted Velvet who until this point had been silent throughout the whole encounter. She jumped in once the conversation drew silent, everyone waiting for her to speak.

Wringing her hands, she spoke, "You mentioned that before, when I met you. You mentioned something about fame seekers?"

Taiyang answered the question, "Fame seekers are random people, some have training others don't, but they normally try to spar professional fighters at their home gym. If they win they can use the fame of that to advance their career or just as bragging rights. They use spars as a time to have full powered, real fights without knowing it's not the same. There's a different mentality and real fights slowly eats away at a pro's longevity."

"See Dad that's why he doesn't belong here, you saw what he did. We should handle it like the last couple of jerks that came in," added Yang.

"Yang stop, you know we need the recruits, when was the last time we got a new member? Besides, I keep trying to tell you Jaune wasn't here for that!" shouted Ruby.

"Instead of putting words in his mouth why don't we let him speak," began Taiyang before sighing, "So Jaune, why are you here?"

"I don't know," answered Jaune.

Yang immediately moved from his answer, only to be stopped from coming at him again by her father. "I think, after everything that happened today, I deserve a better answer. Last we talked you had a whole pacifism thing going on and today I find you almost breaking my daughter's nose."

"I…" began Jaune as he swallowed back a mixture of bile and spit. All eyes on him as he tried to muster up some explanation, some reasoning, but in the end he settled for the whole truth. "At first I guess it was for the fame."

Before anyone could say anything he continued, "I know, I know Yang, but it's not exactly the same as what you mean. I wanted to be a hero, always did, I mean who wouldn't? You help people, you make sure the bad guys are put away and if you got some recognition what's wrong with that?"

"Hero's would be remembered, they wouldn't live an insignificant life where not a single person would know who they are." Running a hand through his hair he kept going, anxious energy making the words come smoother. "At least that was at first. After Cardin starting targeting me it became about just me surviving the next day."

After that line he heard the small gasp from the chocolate themed girl, he ignored it in favor of continuing, "I thought it was all kind of barbaric at first. My family always claimed that violence isn't the answer so when Ruby explained to me it was about overcoming an obstacle and constant improvement I was rather skeptical. Sorry about that Ruby."

The silver eyed girl merely shook her head, a weak smile on her face as he kept going, "But when I came here, well I guess I could believe what she said a little more. It didn't seem so violent, I met all of you and it was nice to hang out while learning something."

"And then I hit Ruby, it really was an accident, but I still hurt her anyways. It doesn't change that." Jaune shivered slightly when he met the icy blue eyes of Taiyang. "So in the end I don't know. I know it's a weak answer, but I don't know why."

The silence of the room continued on in the aftermath of his lame excuse. He knew it wasn't a good answer not after he hurt Tai's own daughter, after all throughout the whole spar both Blake and Ruby barely even added any power to their blows. He just couldn't.

Jaune continued the stare with the older blond, watching for any signs to what he was thinking.

Taiyang broke eye contact first. He looked away from Jaune as his brows came together in a fierce furrow. Only after scrubbing at his face and returning his expression back to normal did he speak.

Well he would have if the start of his sentence wasn't cut off with a bang as a door from down the hallway slammed open.

"Yeesh, can't a guy drink in peace?" asked the last resident of the upper floor of the gym.

Casually walking towards the group gathered in the living room, with only a slight wobble, Qrow wearing a combination of black jeans and a wrinkled dress shirt, spoke, "If you guys are going to be having a dramatic moment can you do it elsewhere or at least wait for me to get my scroll so I can film it?"

"Qrow, this isn't a joking matter. Ruby's hurt," said Taiyang to the protest of Ruby.

"Hmm," started Qrow as he squinted at the smaller Ruby, who at this moment puffed her chest out to seem as if everything was fine. "She looks alright to me."

"Qrow."

"Yesh alright, alright, she will be fine. Better?" The male Branwen paused to take a sip from a flask, which Jaune hadn't noticed, before continuing, "The way I see things, Blondy over here taught our little prodigy a good lesson about being cocky, he stood up to firecracker over here."

"What are you getting at?"

"The kid's got some serious ball- er heart. He's got heart if he did all of that without knowing the first thing about fighting. I think we should keep him."

"What!?" shouted Yang in anger and Ruby in hope.

"Look Tai I know what you're getting at, but if you asked me I think the kid's got punishment enough as it is. He didn't mean it." Qrow blinked a few times before he turned his red eyes towards Jaune and asked, "Did you?"

"Of course not!" answered Jaune.

"See, after what I assume our little fireball put him through I think we can call it punishment enough. So can we kiss and make up already? If you haven't noticed I have an important date," drawled out the clearly inebriated man as he took another swig from his flask.

Taiyang at that paused for a brief moment and Ruby took full advantage of the lapse in conversation to speak, "Please Dad let Jaune stay! If he doesn't learn how to defend himself he'll get harassed by this big fat meanie. I promised I would help him and Beacon is the best place for him to learn how to protect himself."

 _Ruby, always willing to help out._

Taiyang looked down at his daughter who at the moment attempted her best at guilt tripping her father. Large doe eyes, tears building at the corner, in combination with the large gauze bandage across her nose, Ruby made a strong effort.

Taiyang shook his head at his daughter before announcing to the whole room, who at the moment was awaiting his decision. "Family Vote. We'll do it like how we do all the big decisions."

Ruby immediately answered, "He stays!"

Qrow answered next, "If it helps, I'll take over his training and make him wish he quit."

"Like you were supposed to today?"

"Hey, now who's voting in your favor right now?"

"Eep, I mean I love you Uncle Qrow you're the best."

Taiyang added his own input, "Sorry Jaune, but I vote you leave."

Knowing who would decide the vote Ruby turned onto her sister, "Yang please, he's my friend and you're the one that told me I should make more friends."

Yang for the first time softened her glare to look down on her sister, "Ruby, can't you, I don't know find someone else?"

"You know I don't have many others."

"Ruby..."

"No, Yang you can't be babying me forever. I am the one who told Jaune to spar after only a day so if you want to beat someone up you should be doing it to me."

At the still indecisive face of Yang, Ruby turned up her pleading to the next level. "Yang pleaseeeeeeee."

Jaune watched the person who would act as the last person who would determine if he stayed at Beacon, the very same who wanted to beat his face in a moment earlier, look up from her sister and meet his eyes searching for something.

After a few moments she looked away. With a grumble she casted her vote, "Tch, I abstain."

Ruby at the news cheered, wrapping her sister in a hug she exclaimed, "Yes thank you Yang."

Yang for her part returned the hug and stared at Jaune before speaking, "Yeah, love you too Rubes. I'll be watching you blondy, mess with my sister again and that'll be it. I'll make what happened in the ring seem like a cake walk."

With that Taiyang clapped his hands together stating that was more than enough excitement for the night. Wishing everyone a good night and for them to show up tomorrow, Taiyang sent everyone home.

Velvet looked as if she wanted to tell Jaune something, but with everything that happened he explained to her that he would make sure to message her later.

Apologizing for the botched introduction to Beacon, he let Nora see her out so he waved goodbye to Ruby and made his way to grab his belongings from the lockers.

Sighing in relief once he peeled himself out of the smelly rag of sweat he called a jacket, Jaune Arc took a moment to think on everything that had just occurred.

This all started off because he needed to learn to defend himself, but now it went one step further. The situation with Cardin was an accident and a tiny part of his brain yelled that what happened with Ruby was an accident too.

He didn't mean to hit her with all his power, he didn't even think he had any power. He just performed the same movements he did during his hours of shadow boxing and mitt hitting.

Jaune supposed he could blame Ruby and Blake for not teaching him really how to spar, their instructions assumed he already knew the basics, but he shook his head at that idea. He still was the one who commited to the punch.

Regardless it seemed he was walking further down a path his family would definitely not agree with.

Jaune knew it would be simple to turn around and walk away. Honestly, it would probably be the easier option since he knew he wasn't welcome by at least some of the members at Beacon.

So what's stopping him? That single thought ran through Jaune's head several times as he gathered his belongings and left the locker rooms.

As he made it closer to the entrance for the main training area a familiar figure leaned against one of the walls. Apparently waiting for him as once the person's red eyes noticed Jaune, he stood from his place and sauntered over in a slight wobble.

"So kid since I'll be your new coach for the future I figured I'd see you out," said Qrow Branwen in the middle of swigging from his flask. "That and just in case someone in particular decided to have another round at you."

Jaune understanding what he meant answered with a nod, "Alright, I appreciate the help."

Qrow chose not to say anything else, instead turning and walking towards the reception area of the gym, his shoes clicking off the floor to echo in the empty building.

Once they reached the main lobby Jaune spoke, "Thank you. For coming out I mean. If it wasn't for you I guess I wouldn't be allowed back or worse I guess."

Jaune added a weak chuckle to the end of his speech and watched as the Branwen paused mid step to turn and face him.

The setting of the sun cast a dull orange hue onto the main lobby, stopping just shy of covering the last poster hanging on the wall, creating a divide of darkness and pale lighting right where Qrow stood.

The older man paused for a second, looking Jaune up and down before he spoke, "I wouldn't thank me if I were you kid."

"I, well, why not. You pretty much helped convince everyone else to let me stay."

"Well first off I didn't really do it for you," said the man as he stabbed a finger at his direction. "My two nieces, they mean the world to me and though I meant what I said upstairs, it doesn't change the fact that you're inexperienced, almost got one of them hurt."

Before Jaune could begin sulking Qrow continued, "But if I let Tai kick you out, he'd probably bully himself over the decision. Same with our firecracker too. Once they both calmed down that is. This way they can all blame their dear drunk uncle and everyone's happy." He uncapped his flask again and finished off the contents.

"Besides, she wouldn't be very happy if I let you leave," Qrow muttered.

"Ruby?" Jaune asked.

Qrow paused for a few beats, before stowing away the empty flask and shrugging, "Yeah sure, Ruby. Now why don't you head home kid you look like you could use some rest."

Jaune feeling the onset of a yawn and the dull ache in his body readily agreed.

As he passed by, Qrow reached out a hand and sloppily tapped the two white gloves he had tucked under his right arm.

With a slight slur to his speech he said one last line before leaving, "Don't forget to bring those you'll need em."

Jaune watched the man drunkenly stagger away before turning and leaving the doors of Beacon.

Jaune was honest when he told everyone he didn't know why he fought, or why he trained. The purpose of it changed by the day it seemed. He knew it would be so simple to choose a different path, but he never really apologized to Ruby did he?

Deciding to handle the harder questions tomorrow, when his body didn't ache and when he could think without his head ringing, he turned down the road to make his way home.

One step at a time.

~/~

"Stupid, dumb Jaune getting hit in the head and beaten up by people," grumbled Velvet as she walked down towards Joan's, fully intending to tell Coco and the gang what just happened today.

It wasn't that she was upset at going to the gym and meeting people, Jaune was nice so she assumed the people he hung out with would be much the same.

It just had to go all wrong.

Yang who she had just met, kind and helpful became so scary when she saw her sister. Then again Velvet could understand a bit since she could imagine Coco doing much the same if any of their group got hurt in the same way.

Did she have to attack Jaune without any questions though?

That brought it back to the premise. What did they mean Jaune was being bullied by Cardin? Was the whole reason he was getting himself beaten up due to her? Was it her fault?

The questions kept piling up to the point Velvet felt her head would explode. Fuming at the entire situation she walked faster towards their group's normal hangout spot so she could vent.

She could really use a coffee.

"Stupid Jaune getting into fights with people. Stupid him for getting injured," she muttered to herself, until she felt slender fingers wrap around her shoulder halting her progress.

Immediately stiffening Velvet jerked from the person's grasp to turn and face the stranger.

What Velvet saw caused her to relax just a bit, not because the stranger wasn't a racist, but because she was so thin even Velvet felt she would be alright if the situation escalated.

The girl was around her height, though much slimmer. Long blonde hair rolled down the girl's back to loop back over her left shoulder. The girl's bright blue eyes made eye contact with Velvet's own before saying in a pleasant voice, "Jaune, Jaune Arc?"

When Velvet nodded in confirmation of who she was talking about the girl sighed before placing both hands on her hips. In an exasperated voice the girl asked, "Just what is my baby brother getting into now?"

* * *

Ok so there's a lot of plot points in this chapter again. I'm trying really hard to allude to things with out revealing them as to me, it makes for a more exciting read. Hopefully you guys think so too.

For all of you people who are ready to yell at me about why Yang didn't just punch him bare fisted if she was mad, well I guess i didn't explain it well in the earlier chapters. If you are the better fighter wearing gloves only protects yourself, not the opponent. Sure you could argue that gloves have padding, however in the same way as why people argue football should be done without a helmet, wearing more padding allows you to add more power into your strikes without caring for injury.

So if Yang really wanted to hurt Jaune wearing gloves meant she could; punch harder, punch longer (as Jaune would be able to take a few more punches before going down), and punch more wildly. Keep in mind Yang has a fight coming up so she can't afford to break a hand either.

Other than that I will likely be taking 1 week off from posting the next chapter. I have been feeling like the quality has been going down and so is the editing time. I'll take a quick week off to get ahead of the deadlines and allow more editing time.

See you in two weeks,

Mkspotlights.


	9. Chapter 9

Round 9

One step at a time his aching rear end.

He had barely made it two yards before staggering to a stop, clutching his stomach and head at the same time.

It felt like someone rammed a steel spike through one temple and out the other, the icy pain ran through the circuits of his brain forcing his thoughts to trudge through a thick fog. Simultaneously his heart rate slowed from its erratic beating to a dull periodic thump, leaving his entire body cold and numb, to the point that when he tried to make a fist it felt like his hand followed orders through a several second delay.

It took him a few tries to even unzip his bag and drink from his bottle of water, most of its contents falling to the floor due to his shaking hands.

Not that water helped any, the cool liquid soothing the suddenly dry throat he suffered from, but once it reached his stomach and mixed with the churning stew of acid and sick, well, let's just say it left him feeling worse.

The combination of magma rolling in his gut and the frigid fog mulling over his thoughts and actions, caused an all together terrible experience. So no one could really blame him when he didn't go back to the very place that caused him the pain in the first place.

Then one day quickly became three since he had been to Beacon, since he saw or had to deal with anything regarding martial arts. After all why would he go back to a place that for one, caused him to feel that way and two, didn't want him involved anyways.

Sure, through the bluster and blunder of Qrow, perhaps lay some other motivations for their actions, but Jaune wasn't quite sure he believed it.

He needed to fix some mistakes of his own making however, Ruby deserved a formal apology, Velvet needed an explanation, he never did give Nora that one workout he promised her, and the ever looming problem of Cardin hadn't magically gotten solved now that someone other than the bully kicked his rear end in his stead.

However, Jaune Arc needed a break, a small moment to refocus before coming up with a plan of action. A combination of pain radiating off of his whole body and the not so handsome mix of purple splotches and red lines that appeared, encouraged that specific choice of action. He spent the first day huddled in his room playing video games.

The next couple of days after became routine. Get up, head to class, work on some homework, head home. He made sure to keep an eye and ear open for Cardin's return, but the bully still hadn't been seen on campus, at least by any of the people he asked. For some reason that worried him more.

Regardless, Jaune spent the past couple of days in relative peace. He recovered, back on track to doing everything he had been before all the craziness revolving around fights and martial arts began. However, there was one glaring problem. A festering, gaping problem, no matter how much he ignored continued to grow and grow until something plugged the wound.

Jaune Arc was bored, so bored.

His life prior to the insanity from the week before dulled in comparison. His games did little to hold his interest, often catching himself daydreaming with a controller in hand rather than playing the game itself.

The same could be said when he attended classes, not that he was ever a great student, but now he found himself using class sessions as time to browse cute and distracting clips on ScrollTube, making sure to avoid the videos based on martial arts that now started to appear in his feed.

The urge to change up the monotony and hopefully knock himself out of his funk caused Jaune to finally work on some of the more glaring issues he left hanging.

Easiest one being the case of Velvet. He tried calling and texting her the past couple of days, but each one got rejected and bounced back, saying the person was not able to answer at this time. Odd as they just talked before the incident occured, but unheeded Jaune kept an eye out for the brown themed girl during the school day and found not a trace.

That is why Jaune found himself crossing through the entrance way of a familiar coffee shop, the same place Velvet introduced him to. Perhaps he could find her there. If anything Joan's could be a change of pace for him, a place to work on his script that would hopefully allow some progress.

The melody of chimes, whistles and hisses of steam followed quickly by the aroma of sweet coffee greeted Jaune once he closed the door behind him. Nodding once to the kind barista, he overlooked the homely shop to find the lack of bunny eared girls, just the normal assortment of students, businessmen in suits, and elderly people out for strolls.

It appeared to be a busy day in the coffee shop, but not too much so that Jaune could not find a table and chair. Quickly ordering his drink and claiming a spot for his own he opened his laptop to view the script detailing the heroic exploits of his blacksmith. He could do some work while he waited to see if his friend would stop by.

The main issue with the script is he had written himself into a corner, his character interacted in a world much larger and dangerous than he was prepared for. Afterall he was just a blacksmith in a world where adventurers could be born into classes such as Knights, Sorcerers, and Assassins. How could he survive?

What would a blacksmith do in the middle of a sword fight? Forge his way out?

Jaune used the description of stats as a reason for his character to at least stumble along in a world of heroes and monsters, but what was his blacksmith's mental motivation? To do good, to be a hero, to not want to be stuck in the average existence of a villager for the rest of his character's life. Could that possibly be enough? Did his character's dreams of fulfilling his own wish validate the danger he stepped into and the dangers he put his companions through?

Jaune had been stuck trying to figure out how to explain that feeling. Originally he created that story to try and emulate some of his favorite comic book writers, the same which got him imagining and fantasizing when he was smaller, but this small point hampered his progress.

Not to mention, the more he wrote and engrossed himself into writing a story the more he grew jealous of his own character. Could a person be jealous of his own character? Jaune didn't know, but he did know it hindered the flow of his writing.

Staring glumly at his screen he was pulled from his writing by a feminine voice spoken from behind, one that was not the gentle timber of Joan. "Those big bad words on the screen must have you terribly upset kid."

Turning to meet the eyes of the speaker, he found himself having to look up quite a bit. The girl was tall, probably as tall as him due to the heeled boots she had on.

His blue eyes made contact with a familiar pair of mocking brown hidden behind the lenses of stylish black shades. The adornment of an onyx beret confirmed the identity of the person speaking to him, though they had never met in person.

"You know if you glare harder I heard words start typing themselves," the girl continued once they faced each other.

Jaune took the jabs at his script writing and sighed before answering, "Figured I'd give it a try. Couldn't be worse than my own writing at the moment anyway."

He paused the conversation to shut his laptop, not like any work was really going to get done, especially so with the girl's appearance.

Turning back to the conversation he offered a hand before speaking, "Er, Coco was it? Velvet's said a lot about you."

"Oh has she? What juicy gossip has she been dishing about me?" asked the now named girl as she cocked her left outwards in a gesture that turned heads from some of the other customers.

"All good things I promise," he quickly assured before continuing, "Is there something I could help you with."

"Hmm, I just came for my daily jump start from my best girl Joan over there, when here I found you moping over a computer. Figured I'd get a read on you."

"A read?"

"It's not often Velv gets interested in someone, I just wanted to make sure you weren't a mistake."

Sputtering a bit from the implied meaning, Jaune tried his best to reign in the slight dusting of pink gracing his cheeks before continuing, "We're not like that."

Coco just hummed at his response before taking her order from the waiting barista. A small paper cup hid her mouth from view as she took a sip, but Jaune was sure a grin graced it.

The appearance of Coco, while distracting, served to remind him why he set up camp in the coffee shop in the first place.

Thinking back to his brown themed friend he asked, "Speaking of Velvet do you know if she's alright? I tried messaging her a few times and couldn't even get to voicemail."

"Oh? A few times eh?" Coco joked, but even to him it seemed weak, before a small sigh escaped her lips. Taking another sip of coffee, Coco strut over to the opposing chair on his table and took a seat.

Sparing a moment to brush aside a lock of hair dyed a warm honey, she finally spoke, "Her scrolls busted and she's been so worked up about whatever happened on your guys first date that she's been too busy to replace it."

After taking another moment to savor the aroma wafting from her drink she continued, "Hell of a situation you botched kid. Beat up the owner's daughter, beaten up by the daughter's bigger and badder sister, cause the owner/dad to step in, painting him as the bad guy, causing a big old mess of mixed signals and familial agnst. Now you don't even show up to the gym, creating even more issues. Or at least that's the short I got from my girl Velv, who for some reason heads there every day. She hasn't even gone out shopping with me recently."

At the trailing off of the girl's statements Jaune figured it was his turn to speak, "I was just taking a breather, to recover, wouldn't really do much to go now, even if I still wanted to practice. I can't really punch if my muscles are too sore to lift above my waist."

"At the denial part eh?" asked Coco before adding, "Oh because working out is what needed to be done the day after something like that huh?"

Disregarding her odd first statement, Jaune voiced his disagreement with the second, "I may have made a mistake there, but can you really put all the blame on me? I mean seriously I had just started that day and I know there's some things that need to be fixed, but it's my fault really?"

Coco looked to be ready to answer back, but Jaune continued on, the words coming easier the more he talked, "What I don't understand is how Yang just all of a sudden attacks me, even when I told her it was a mistake. I tried to explain, but she didn't listen all the while everyone else watched. Then as my heart is still threatening to explode out of my chest I get interrogated in front of the whole family or gym, whatever. I should be the one pushing to leave not being the one voted to see if I have a spot left."

The sipping of coffee was the answer to his miniature rant. Coco had watched his tirade from her seat with a completely calm demeanor not interrupting or reacting to his comments. Only after he was done did she speak, "Now onto anger I see."

"What?"

"No just remembering something from one of our psych classes, but if you're asking me for what I think kid, well I don't disagree with what happened. From what Velvet has told me not everyone watched per say. The bubbly ginger was holding back my girl for her protection, to her everlasting exasperation," she said with a grin before dropping into a grim look, "If we're talking about how this Yang girl handled it well I don't disagree with the situation.

"But-"

"I know kid, it sucks for you because you were on the receiving end, but it comes down to perception."

"Perception?"

"Sure, put it this way. You could be the greatest person in the world, you have saved hundreds of lives as an amazing doctor or humanitarian, but I catch you calling Velvet a filthy faunus one time, even if it's a slip of the tongue, then you're shit in my eyes and I'll handle the situation from there. Mix that in when it comes to actual physical damage, ie all the blood, and I'm pretty sure that my reaction would be the same."

"But, the injury wasn't that bad…"

"At the time she didn't know that and from what I understand it seems there's a whole lot of underlying issues going on there that probably affected the outcome." Coco punctualized her statement with another sip. "From the look on your face I'm pretty sure you figured the same thing."

"Then why play devil's advocate if I was thinking the same thing as you?"

"Sometimes just talking about it can help you process, even if the conclusion you come to doesn't change."

"If that's the case, provided I settle all the loose ends why should I go back?"

At his comment Coco snorted before saying, "Beats me, I never really understood how meatheads think, exercise enough to look good, but getting punched in the face repeatedly to get better doesn't have much appeal."

"Gee thanks for the advice."

"It's whatever you want to do kid, if you like it go back. Fix the bridges and don't fuck up again. If you had enough then leave. The whole situation is only as big a problem as you make it and it seems like you're doing just great without the whole martial arts thing," Coco said with a dramatic twirl of her fingers as she gestured to his laptop. "Speaking of problem there's another reason I came to talk to you."

"And that would be?"

"Your stunt with throwing your lunch at that Winchester brat, I've been meaning to tell you thanks for stepping in."

"I didn't really do much."

"I don't care if you barely did a thing. You stepped in to help out my girl. Not too many people would have done the same." Coco lowered her shades just enough to allow her chocolate brown eyes and his blue to meet directly. "I mean it. Thanks Jaune."

"Er, don't mention it?" Jaune replied, not knowing exactly the right words to say in the moment.

"Good, I also heard that punk Winchester has been messing with you now," Coco began while sliding over a piece of paper with a number written on it. "If you ever need help with him just give me a call. I'll take care of it, consider that me paying you back."

The kind gesture from the beret wearing girl gave Jaune pause, after all the stress of trying to figure out a solution to Cardin on his own, albeit with the support of others, could he really just step back and let someone else handle it?

Regardless if Coco represented a solution to one of his problems she still offered her assistance and for that Jaune smiled as he pocketed her card.

"With all the mushy stuff out of the way I'll be heading out. Mama needs to take a look at a new line coming out from her favorite shop," Coco said as she pushed off from the table, making sure to savor the last couple sips of her drink before tossing the cup into the nearby trash.

"See you around kid, don't forget about my offer," she said as she walked towards the exit with a wave of her fingers.

Jaune listened to the soft chime of bells, signalling her exit from the cafe, as he processed their short conversation. Coco seemed to believe several underlying issues caused such a drastic reaction from both Yang and her father.

Jaune couldn't help, but agree. Looking back at the whole situation, while all together completely unfair to him, was a result of some other issue. It seemed like an image of some type of person was being projected onto him rather than Jaune being judged objectively from the start, at least with Yang. It sucked being the punching bag, but even at the time he had made peace with the hot headed girl's actions, just imagining being in her shoes in the same situation did its job.

When it came to Taiyang, Jaune had no idea where to start on him. Pulling his hand through his hair, Jaune looked back at his two interactions with the man.

At first he thought they got along great. Taiyang seemed kind, fatherly and ready to offer help and advice for his situation. The championship boxer looked to be the type of person to always have a smile on his face, even in the worst of situations. A jovial and friendly person even to his worst enemies.

However, his mannerisms completely changed the night of the incident. The anger and frustration toward Jaune was expected, but his reactions toward the situation as a whole almost looked framed, like he was wearing a mask that slipped off every now and again during the group meeting that showed someone deeply haunted underneath.

Expelling a large breath of air, Jaune lamented at everything that occured. It all started because he wanted to do a good deed and feel good about doing so, not that he wouldn't do it again if the situation presented itself, but the motivation to go to Beacon in the first place was to solve one problem, not to stumble into another one.

At least he sorted out the matter with Velvet and her scroll… wait, he never asked Coco for Velvet's new number did he?

Cursing at his mental lapse, he quickly shoved his computer into his bag, and chugged the rest of his drink as he scrambled to exit the coffee shop.

Jaune spared a fleeting look to wave thanks and farewell to Joan as he pushed his way out of the small store, startling a middle aged man in the process of reaching for the door knob. Jaune looked left and right on the street for any sign of the fashion obsessed girl.

To find nothing. The odd smattering of people walking about enjoying their day filled the streets, but not a one wore a black beret.

Jaune kicked himself at forgetting to ask such an important piece of information until a polite coughed echoed to his side.

The same man in a business suit had one hand grasped on the door, holding it open, looking intent to enter as he stared back at Jaune, who at the moment stood square in the middle of the doorway.

Apologizing for the obstruction and awkwardly shuffling out of the entrance to allow the man access, Jaune pondered on what he would do now.

A gentle breeze brushed by him, ruffling his hair as he looked upwards to see the soft blue hues of the sky, several milky white clouds rolled by as a pair of birds flew lazily around.

It was a beautiful day out and the warm beams of the sun tempted Jaune to take advantage of it.

He could always message Coco for Velvet's new contact later now that he had her number and who knew, maybe some fresh air would help him write.

~/~

Jaune spent the better part of an hour wandering around the area, eventually making his way towards the lush greenery of the local park.

As he let his feet take him any which way in search of a place to relax, passing by the small groups of children playing and the occasional jogger running by for a quick workout, Jaune soon reached a small grove of trees.

The same one Ruby had taken him to at the start of all the craziness. Figuring the location to be a suitable place to relax and write he stepped past the barrier of trees into the open area.

To find pink eyes staring back.

In the midst of extending his arm in a slow imitation of a punch stood a man of Mistralian descent. Long back hair tied tight to the back of his head left his face clear and open, only leaving his bangs where a single lock of pink mirrored the man's eyes.

The same eyes which widened slightly in shock at the blond's appearance.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize someone was here. I was just looking for some place to think," said Jaune. At the non expression of the man Jaune added, "I should go. Sorry to bother."

In the midst of excusing himself out of the situation, Jaune heard a calm tenor answer him back, "You can stay if you would prefer."

Taking a better look at the man, well not yet a man, as his features made him appear youthful. If Jaune had to consider they were roughly the same age.

Jaune noticed the man had moved back into a more neutral position as he used the long sleeve of his traditional attire to wipe at the small amount of sweat dripping down his forehead. The bright green of the material matching well with the background of trees.

"It's not like I can use all this space," the man said while gesture to the large open area and to the small circle the man claimed as his own. "You're welcome to share the area with me, if you don't mind me continuing my exercises."

"Oh, okay sure and go ahead it doesn't bother me," Jaune answered as he took a seat a distance away, not far enough to alienate each other, but still enough to give a polite space.

The man gave no verbal response, instead returning back to doing his odd routine before Jaune had interrupted.

Jaune idly watched as the man methodically stepped his left foot to the side while simultaneously crossing both hands above his head. He slowly closed his hands into fists and drew them downwards, locking his elbows at his sides, until his hands were parallel to the ground.

The man paused there for a few beats before inhaling a deep breathe for the span of several seconds, while turning his fists where his palms faced the sky. The pink eyed man paused there for another breathe before once again inhaling, this time pulling his hands towards his chest until each fist rested against his rib cage. At that point exhaling as he pushed and straightened his left hand out palm forward.

Jaune continued to observe as the man went through a series of movements, each one painstakingly slow and timed with his own breathing. There were punches, blocks, kicks, and the occasional elbow, all linked together in a slow motion dance.

Every time at the end of a series, no matter what variations of motion the man went through, he ended back in the same spot he started in pausing to breathe and the next chain of movements would continue again.

Jaune must have stared for at least ten minutes at the start of the black haired stranger's third cycle he finally asked, "What are you doing?"

The man peeked one magenta eye at Jaune and answered as he resumed his movements, "That question has quite a bit of answers, but the most apt would be that I am doing Katas."

Noticing the lack of comprehension on Jaune's face the man continued, "Think of it as a series of martial art movements that are done in an order. You're supposed to do so while mentally visualizing an opponent, in which you are defending and striking against."

The man paused in his speech as he turned to his side and slowly extended his leg outwards, once the sidekick was fully extended he pushed forward into a elbow strike, long hissing breaths punctuating each movement.

Still crouched low in a pose that looked part lunge and part elbow attack he drew his leg back into his starting position, using the tips of his toes to create a half circle in the grass.

Trying to understand from the short exchange Jaune started to see what the man explained. Using Yang as his mental opponent, Jaune could imagine using a sidekick to drive back her inevitable charge and while she was still recovering dive in for an elbow.

"In addition to being a form of self defense training for actual fights, it is also a source of meditation," the man continued on while he began his fourth cycle of movements.

"I wish fights were that slow," groused Jaune, as he thought back to the explosive flurry of movements every violent situation, he has been in, had. Heck even practicing punches on the pads wer quick and brutal.

To that the man chuckled, "There are faster Katas, most are done at full speed, but my teachers put merit in the slower more deliberate versions. They claimed the slower you moved the more ingrained each movement became."

The man kept talking while dragging his left hand horizontally across his body, similarly to the maneuver Ruby used to deflect Cardin's hand, however the pink eyed man's movements took at least a minute and Ruby a blink.

"You would move slower so your brain could process what you were doing and it would make the times you needed to go fast smoother. They went so far as to claim that if you found yourself in a situation where you needed to defend yourself you would be able to pull out a move from any sequence." the man said.

The beeping of a scroll caused the man to pause in both movement and speech as he bent down to pick up his device and type in a couple responses.

Jaune watched him exchange a few messages before asking, "Do you believe all of that? That sounds cool and all, but also a little unrealistic."

"I believe it's good exercise and better meditation," answered the man enigmatically, a serene smile on his face.

Jaune still curious pressed further when he asked, "Is that why you do it then?"

"It's something I've always done. I never have come across a reason to quit."

"It's violent and physical responses to situations cause problems?"

"Does it?" asked the man as he gestured towards the distance between the two of them, now much smaller than it was when he first sat down. "It seems like we have become rather well acquainted over it."

When he had moved was unknown to the blonde as all he could remember was the conversation the two of them had, the relaxing atmosphere and the man's calm voice added together to the amicable moment.

Jaune didn't know if he would considered the man an acquaintance, all their interaction amounted to stumbling upon each other at the park and Jaune essentially quizzing the man about his motives, but he did know how to respond.

"Ah well, I suppose I should introduce myself. You can call me Jaune, Jaune Arc," he said as he extended a hand.

"Lie, Ren," the man answered as he returned the gesture. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Finally?" asked the blond, sadly he would never get a response as a loud exclamation soon filled the clearing.

"Commander Ruby I have spotted the fugitive, commencing capture!" shouted a voice that sent shivers down his spine, made worse by the fact the voice was not more than a few feet behind Jaune.

"Good work operative Nora, make sure he does not escape!" added in Ruby's voice moments before a vice slammed itself around the blond's waist as he collapsed to the ground with a muffled thud.

"My spine," cried out Jaune as the body of a certain bubbly ginger crushed him to the ground.

"Ruby, I don't think he's supposed to turn purple," added Blake who appeared to be standing slightly off the the right of the whole group, well as far as he could see past the tufts of grass.

"Nora not like that! Let him breathe a bit just hold onto him," said Ruby.

"Roger that," responded Nora, as the weight lifted off his poor back and helped him up to his feet.

Once he was finally standing he was able to take in the scene. Ruby, Nora and Blake all stood around him with his newest acquaintance Ren stood off a bit towards the side.

Nora, looked just as happy as ever, though he noticed she made sure to keep a hand on him at all times or at least an eye.

Ruby smiled at him once they made eye contact, but it quickly turned into a ferocious pout when she said, "Where have you been Jaune! We've been looking everywhere for you."

"What?"

"After you didn't come back after that night, I thought something happened so I've been looking for you at campus and around town, but I never got your scroll number and Velvet's phone was broken," ranted the smaller girl.

"You were looking for me?"

"Well duh, how else would I apologize to you!"

"Apologize? To me?"

"Gah, not you too. Look as I told Dad that night and every day since you didn't come back. I took responsibility as your trainer and so anything that happened was my fault. What Yang did was crazy, I mean she's always been overprotective of me, but that doesn't mean she can beat up my friends. I know she's been on edge ever since the last couple of new members we got, but she should have known better since I already told her you weren't like that."

The rant continued as Ruby kept up the rapid fire pace, explaining that her family couldn't keep babying her forever and that injuries would eventually happen through the course of her career.

"I think it finally sunk in when I told them they should feel guilty when Uncle Qrow of all people acted more responsible than them!" finished Ruby after another minute of continual talking. "So for that reason I'm sorry Jaune please don't quit Beacon."

Jaune a little overwhelmed at the torrent of information, continued with saying the thing he had meant to say to Ruby since the event happened, "Ruby I'm also sorry."

Noticing she was in the process of speaking and likely going on with another stream of reasoning and apologies Jaune cut her off, "I know you're going to say I'm not at fault, but I still need to apologize for hitting you. I should have been able to control myself more. I may have wanted to show you guys that your training was working and that I appreciated your effort, but I should have known better than to get so excited."

"No, it was good! You made me bite on your feint and caught on to my rhythm. That's how you're supposed to actually fight!" exclaimed Ruby.

"Well that was mostly thanks to Blake."

"About that," spoke a timid voice, belonging to the bow wearing girl. Blake in the middle of rubbing a spot on her left arm with her right looked away slightly before speaking, "I-I think I should apologize too."

"Huh?" asked both Ruby and Jaune.

"I've been in classes with newer students longer than Ruby has. She's always had private training or had taken part only in the pro class, but on the other hand I've watched newbie training for years already. I should have known better than to let the sparring go on."

"Blake, I thought we already talked about this," said Ruby with a slight whine.

"You did, but I still think it's wrong. You asked me to fill in for your Uncle I should have made sure nothing went out of hand. When Ruby got hurt I froze up and just sort of started helping her on auto pilot. I should have stopped Yang there Jaune, so sorry."

Blake continued to rub at the spot on her arm, not making eye contact with the rest of the group after the end of her speech.

"Blake I-" started Jaune to only be smashed into the normally quiet receptionist, causing her to jump at the sudden movement.

Before either could separate, Ruby joined the mass of bodies, also surprised as a pair of arms encircled the trio and squeezed.

Nora grinned happily as she continued to constrict the life out of them, ignoring the various shouts of protest, "Yeesh we get it, we're all sorry. So let's hug and go back to training and being friends again!"

Taking his groans, Blake's hissing, and Ruby's pleads for air as affirmation, Nora finally released them from her grasp as she grinned brightly and bounced on the tips of her toes.

"Nora, please don't do that again," said the voice of the person who until this moment had stood off to the side.

"Ren, how did you find Jauney?! We spent weeks looking for him you know," asked Nora.

"He found me would be the correct statement and it has only been three days Nora."

"Months of long, sleepless nights searching. We were even going to put an ad for him out on the back of the Pumpkin Pete's box and the great Renny finds him in a day!"

"Wait you know each other?" asked a confused Jaune as he finally caught his breath.

"Well duh, we're together, but not together- together, just together in that he's my bestie, most amazing friend and the co-owner of Sloth Fitness!"

"You're the co-owner?!"

"Indeed, as I said before nice to meet you Jaune. I am in charge of recovery for the gym as well as the lead for certain instructional classes."

How the rather calm and soft spoken man in front of him survived and in fact operated a business with someone so hyper and expressive as Nora was beyond Jaune.

Before Jaune could begin pondering on how Ren kept his sanity Ruby spoke.

"So you forgive me?" she asked him.

"There really wasn't much for me to forgive you Ruby," he answered.

"Then when are you coming back?"

"Ruby…"

"You are coming back right?"

Did he want to? Jaune already had a solution to Cardin, he didn't really need to train anymore since Coco said she would handle him if anything ever did come up. Even if he did need to train to be ready for Cardin as bullies aren't exactly confied to just him, he didn't need to train at Beacon. So why would he go back? Why would he learn to fight?

Jaune pondered the questions, trying to avoid locking eyes with the natural weapon that was Ruby's pouting face, and overlooked the group of people he had only really met since a week ago.

Blake muttered a quip under her breathe as she tried to pick the stray blades of grass out of her skirt, to which Nora grinned and slowly crept upon the girl.

Blake, not one to be caught twice so soon, immediately turned to face the grinning ginger with her hands out attempting to ward her off, causing other series of threats and jokes.

Ren for his part smiled as he watched over the two, content with advising Blake on some of the maneuvers Nora would attempt to close the distance.

Jaune had just met the four people standing in front of him, but in the short span he if was forced to make a list he would include them all in the people he most liked to hang out with.

Was it too weak a reason to get beaten up and perform, as Coco called it, meathead actions just because he liked a few of the people?

Did having fun warrant the sweat and suffering.

Thinking back to how he spent the last few days, imagining going back to the average monotony.

Jaune thought it was, provided he didn't get mauled every day.

"Ruby, I never did say I was quitting, I was just taking a break. Your workout left me exhausted so I just needed a few days to recover," Jaune said once he finally met his friend's eyes.

Ruby, able to read between the eyes answered back with an enormous smile, "If you think my workouts are hard you should see what Uncle Qrow has planned for you."

"Oh great… sounds fun," he answered sarcastically as Ruby glanced down to her scroll after it dinged, signalling a message.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh OH MY GOSH!" shouted Ruby as she began a continual stream of the same phrase, vibrating on the spot as she turned in circles, eyes glued to the screen of her scroll.

"Woah Ruby what's going on?" asked Jaune as the rest of the group turned to watch the red hooded girl spasm in excitement.

To answer his question she shoved her device into his face, still yelling out various phrases of disbelief.

On the small screen of the scroll he saw a news article from an MMA forum, about the upcoming Maiden Super Tournament. The smirking visage of Vernal appeared on the screen and to the right of her portrait was the fierce expression of Illia, however instead of being colored, it was monochrome, grey.

A large red X covering the portrait. The tagline above both pictures read, 'Illia Amatola drops out Spring tournament due to injuries, replacement found."

Peering over his shoulder and reading the tagline Blake scoffed as a scowl grew on her face. "Injuries sure, more like an excuse to get a faunus out of the main event."

Ruby too excited ignored the spiteful comment and scrolled the text lower, "No, not that look. Look who's the replacement!"

Once Ruby removed her finger from the screen the small picture of a familiar fighter appeared. The photo was grainy, the lighting off, it looked like something Jaune could take on his own scroll not the quality the cameras a professional promotional agency used.

Bright golden hair trailed down past lavender eyes as a ferocious grin filled the screen. Wearing a familiar pair of bright orange compressions, with a pair of sun, yellow gloves strapped on to her hands, Yang Xiao Long stared back up at him from the small screen.

The text right underneath read, 'Vale's little Dragon stepping to challenge the Phoenix, a battle of mythical proportions!'

* * *

WARNING SLIGHT PLOT SPOILERS and a mini rant due to it being 2AM

 _Alright another feel good chapter, we have a character processing and digesting the action packed events. I considered addressing all of the comments I read because I'll admit they irked me. Not in the fact that my story has some plot holes because it does. I am not a good writer and this is my first attempt at writing since school, but i got irked in that somethings I considered well addressed such as character reaction and motivations were taken too very poorly._

 _First off all heroic motivation. Jaune's driving motivation is to be a hero as you know the character maybe not so for the glory, but in the fact that he wants to be a pargaon of virtue. It's in the description and I spend multiple paragraphs in the first chapter,the chapter where word count is probably most important, on that topic. In addition I alluded to his mentality through the use of his school project as well as Jaune's off handed comments at Ruby's heroics._

 _Imagine this, if Jaune did not want to be a hero what would he have done when he stumbled upon Velvet. Jaune calls the cops the end, Jaune turns around and lets someone else do the deed, Jaune films the event to post on social media and shame cardin there._ _ _.. not a very interesting story is it. The entire story is based off the fact Jaune wanted to be a hero in that one moment, since it was somethign he always dreamed of. Granted alot of his actions were fear based after i dont think it subtracts from the initial motivation.  
__

 _In regards to why Jaune didn't react well in ch8, well it's another case that I thought I set up from another chapter. During the Cardin encounter Jaune did not react or internalize anything until after he left the building and when things calmed down(IE vomiting once he escaped, and the mental debate he had as he made his way to beacon). I spent time describing Jaune as someone who acted in the moment and digested after the event. Another one of those comments I did not really understand._

 _The big one is the reaction to Yang and Taiyang. First of all I spent such a long time trying to craft the orange juice scene in hopes of alluding to a lot more than was being spoken. There is a non verbal conversation that Jaune may be watching, but does not know the details of. Some people thought of taiyang as unfair and perhaps he is, but in my opinion Taiyang would do anything for his children, even going so far as to build a gym for them and disregard the other patrons. Now this may not be the best business decision, but I never said Beacon is making tons of money did I? I almost always mentioned how empty beacon was to the point I thought it was being to overt. If you want real life examples, Angela Lee the World Champion of 1FC had a full MMA gym built just for her and her brother by her parents. Her parents quit their jobs to ensure her dreams could be accomplished. So there's a real life example. Others include Cowboy from UFC, GSP, Tony ferguson. Many pros make enough money of their own fights to only really need their trainers and sparring partners. Other gyms do the open to the public style classes and it works for some pros, but what I am trying to get at is no gym is the same._

 _I agree that you shouldn't beat up rookies, but if it was a punk arse person pretending to be a newbie that then beat up my little sister... My gym would do worse than Yang. So as Coco said It comes down to perspective or at least in my head._

 _Going back to Taiyang and his demons, well... I don't want to give it away, but the ending scene with Qrow was such a 'in your face explanation' I thought it was cliche._

 _However one thing I need to note before all of this emotional reactions to negative comments is that I think these things are overt because I write the story. So things that make sense may not make too much sense to someone who isint in my head. That's why I have an editor, but he helps me with grammar more than plot._

 _Ah well I just have to try harder. I took all your reviews into consideration and all these construction criticisms is only going to make me a better writer. So thank you!_

 _I may be seeing you in two weeks again, as I found it much more relaxing, but we will see._

 _Until next time_

 _~Mkspotlights_


	10. Chapter 10

Round 10

"Come on guys, hurry up!" shouted Ruby, as she sprinted ahead of the group in hopes of making it to Beacon one second earlier, each arm pumping up and down in quick succession.

Well, she would have been if one hand wasn't attached to a lanky blond. As such only one arm swung itself forward, with the other latched to the boy who was forced to keep up or be dragged across the sidewalk.

"Wait, Ruby slow down, Beacon isn't going anywhere," cried Jaune, who struggled to put one foot in front of the other, the prospect of face planting into the unforgiving cement becoming likelier by the moment.

"Slow down? SLOW DOWN?! How could I even think about slowing down? My sister's going to be on the main card for the Spring Maiden Event Jaune!" shouted Ruby as she turned on the spot, stopping herself mid step to begin shaking him left, right, and any which direction as her voice rose several octaves. "She's getting her first shot in the big leagues!"

While the world spun in a mix of colors and blurred lines Jaune asked, "I thought your sister was a pro already?"

"Being a pro and being a fighter in the Spring Maiden Championship are completely different," said Ruby as she pivoted towards Beacon and restarted her fervent sprint.

After settling back into the accelerated pace Ruby continued, "Not only does that mean someone had their eye on Yang, but it also puts her that much closer to being a championship contender."

"Looking at the rankings Vernal is in the top ten," began Ren in a relaxed voice, despite the speed the group ran. "If Yang defeats her opponent she would place at least somewhere close."

"When she wins," growled Ruby.

Ren nodded at her comment, a simple smile on his face when he answered, "Of course."

"Not only is the rankings important, but the publicity grows with just her being in the tournament. The light of the press will be on her, especially with Ilias' sudden drop out," added Blake as she kept pace with the group, though slightly off to the side. Her bow flattened and hair billowed backward in a black curtain from the rush of wind.

"If it's that much publicity then why have I never heard about this tournament?" asked Jaune.

Blake didn't exactly roll her eyes, but the same sentiment came across when she answered, "An average person may not know about her, but every MMA fan will know her name now after the event, not to mention the fame of Beacon, who her parents are, and her style. She checks the boxes for any journalist looking to rake in the views."

"Oh."

Blake shifted her eyes back forward before finishing her statement and drawing back to silence, "And where the press's attention is, so will be the public's."

"Not to mention all the mooolah!" shouted Nora, who not so much ran but skipped along. "I bet the sign on bonus for the fight must be hugeeee, not to mention all the ticket sales, and sponsors."

"I don't think she would be eligible for all the perks considering she has yet to accumulate that much clout," said Ren.

"Psshh, yeah, but add in the fat win bonus and she's going to be raking in all the money! Oh, Renny do you think she'll by me a tractor as a gift after she cashes everything in?"

"What do you intend to use a tractor for?"

"For the tires of course," said Nora as she imitated lifting and throwing a large and heavy, imaginary object. "I always wanted to do some tire workouts, but the ones we can find around here are always so small and wimpy. Nora needs something with a little more girth."

"Er Nora, why not just buy a single tire?" asked Jaune between pants.

"Becauseee being such a good fitness coach Yang would buy me the whole tractor. It's what all good students do. If they don't buy you at least a tractor after the first payday then what good are they!?" said Nora before pausing and placing a sole finger to her chin in thought. "Well at least that's what granddaddy Valkyrie used to say."

"Sure… alright, makes sense," said Jaune in agreement, not sure what to make of the odd statements the bubbly ginger occasionally said.

"Yang has been a pro for a while and only really lost at the start of her career, but working your way around the global rankings are hard. You can be a great fighter and never really make it to the very top," grumbled Ruby. "Not to mention different organizations running their own events and the politics of the sport, it can be hard to make a name for yourself. So the invite is a huge deal."

"This situation is the kind of thing that can make or break a career," concluded Ruby.

With her final comment the group turned the corner of the street and came across the red brick road of Beacon. The familiar sight was the only signal Ruby needed, with a whoop of glee she darted onto the brick pathway, through the glass doors and disappeared past the separator of the reception area, deeper into the gym.

The rest of the group followed her soon after. Nora's random comments and Ren's calm answers filled the quiet street as Blake walked in front of the talking pair, silently.

Jaune paused at the boundary between red brick and gray concrete, the urge to follow his new group of friends pushed him to continue, but unable to muster the first step.

A slurry of emotions began to pop up in the blond's mind as he watched the backs of the group continue down the path towards Beacon, towards martial arts he supposed. Studying combat permeated the people who lived in Beacon. The mentality thrived within the people there, even Ren the most level headed person Jaune had ever met, practiced his katas and enjoyed it.

If he followed would he be subjected to much the same treatment as last time. Maybe with a nicer sparring partner and hopefully without the sentiment that he needed to be expelled from the gym.

The flurry of blows, the fear of being stuck in a situation with no option, but to hit and get hit back, a knee slamming through his organs, all ran through Jaune's head.

He would still have to fight, at least learn to.

Blake, the lead of the group, paused in her steps, hand wrapped around the handles of the glass entrance. Her head cocked to the side slightly, a stray breeze causing her bow to twitch.

Instead of pushing ahead, she turned back towards the blond, hauling the door wide open.

Amber eyes met blue, serving as a nonverbal signal as Nora turned back to face him, Ren following soon after.

Jaune watched as the bubbly fitness coordinator's eyebrows rose and her lips formed a small 'o' before spreading back into a large grin. Nora dropped one hand to her hip and extended her other hand in offering, her palm wide open and said, "Come on Jaune, I just found out about a new type of cardio training called Tilapias."

"Tabata, it's called Tabata, a very rigorous from of exercise where you work on a twenty second active timer and a ten second rest timer," said Ren. "A Tilapia is a type of fish."

"Whatever I could make a Tilapia routine that was a hundred times harder than the Tanabata workout."

"That's a type of festival in eastern Mistral."

"Damn right and my workout is harder than that!"

Before Ren could attempt a comeback the oak door hiding the rest of the gym exploded open, exposing the open area and porcelain white mats. Ruby Rose stood there, stars in her eyes, as she shivered in excitement. A grin of maximum power covered her face as she yelled back to the group, her mirth apparent even to someone who couldn't hear the laughter in her voice.

"Come on guys, what's taking you so long!?" Ruby continued, "Yang's being interviewed right now, hurry up you have to check it out!"

With a chuckle he joined in on the red hooded girl's infectious cheer, Jaune reached out and clapped his hand onto Nora's, as a result taking his first step on the brick path.

A second step followed the first and soon joined by more as Jaune made his way back into the gym.

Jaune found himself walking between the cheerful Nora, now explaining the exercises needed for a professional level fish based workout as she kept one arm draped across his shoulders, and the enigmatic Ren who asked why a fish needed to do a landmine press.

As they crossed through the entrance, Blake followed after, letting the glass doors close shut behind them.

"Welcome back," said Blake as they walked past the reception desk.

Jaune couldn't find it in himself to disagree.

~/~

"I'm always ready for a good fight, that'll get my heart pumping," said Yang into the scroll she held in her hand.

The person on the other side of the call must have asked another question as the blonde boxer split into a grin as when she spoke, "Hell yeah, I'm not the one who should be worried about what happens when the cage doors close. If Vernal wants a fight I'll be happy to give it to her."

Yang fell silent for a few seconds as she nodded absently along to the scroll before finishing, "My dad and uncle are the ones who trained me pretty much."

The grin on Yang's face quickly dropped from the next inquiry asked by the interviewer. A small frown graced her features before she answered, "Yes, it's just us here at Beacon, my mom died a while back."

"No don't worry about it, honest mistake," she responded after a buzz of unintelligible words came through the scroll. "Yeap that's correct, my dad and uncle do the training and my sister Ruby and I are the ones who do the fighting."

"My record? 9-0, only really lost when I was an amateur, learned my lesson and no one's been able to stop me since."

"What do I think is going to happen? I'll be the one walking out of the cage, she won't be."

"Alright, so you guys are going to send over a photographer soon? Sorry that was the best quality photo we had at the time."

At the last statement, the blonde haired girl closed her scroll shut to be tackled immediately by the human bullet known as Ruby Rose.

"Yang, I saw the announcement, why didn't you tell me you had a spot on the main card!?" asked Ruby as she vibrated from the excitement.

"Woah sis, easy. I didn't have the chance to message you. They pretty much called us up and asked us yes or no," replied Yang as she hugged her sister back. "Pretty much as soon as I agreed they were already running the news."

"This is so awesome, now everyone will see how awesome you are."

"Hey, everyone already knows that."

"Yeah, everyone in Vale, but now the whole of Remnant will know. You'll be the next to add your emblem on the wall!"

"Heh, it'll be fun, my opponent looks like she'll at least pose a challenge."

"Woah don't get too cocky firecracker," spoke the gravelly voice of Qrow, who sat off to the side next to the smiling Taiyang. "Your opponent is completely different than the person we've been training for. We haven't developed a game plan for this one yet."

"Eh, who needs a game plan," shrugged Yang. "It's the same as every fight, get in and then unload."

"There's a little more finesse to in-fighting than that sweetheart," said Taiyang, whose eyes shifted over to see the rest of the group coming into view.

If the elder blond had not made eye contact, their approach would have been noticed shortly, as the sound of compressing mats grew once they drew nearer, the black chain linked walls of the cage looming overhead.

Jaune watched Taiyang wipe both hands across his pant legs before walking over to meet them.

Standing face to face, Jaune looked up to meet the matching blue eyes of the elder Xiao Long.

Expecting apprehension, resentment, or a myriad of negative qualifiers, Jaune's eyes widened when he saw only cheer.

"Hey, glad to see you finally made it back Jaune," said Taiyang before a pinched look took over his smile.

The sound of impacts filled the room, the source being a certain hoodie wearing girl kicking her father's leg.

"Ouch, Ruby I know okay just give me a second sweetie. I didn't mean it like that," responded Tai once Ruby finally stopped her assault on his appendage and instead choosing to glower, arms crossed.

Turning back to face Jaune the same welcoming smile appeared on his face softening slightly when he spoke, "Do you mind if I speak to you on the side Jaune?"

Not having a reason to refuse Jaune nodded once before following Tai as they walked off to the side, leaving the rest of the group to restart the excitement of Yang's opportunity.

The two blonds walked to the far end of the room, away from the group, using the cage as a screen to allow a modicum of privacy and through it all Jaune only knew one thing.

The situation was extremely awkward.

Even discounting the fact that the whole situation reeked of some sort of lecture, Taiyang's general appearance made Jaune feel like he would be scolded by his distant relative.

Knowing the talk would relate to the eventful night, but not sure where the conversation would head, Jaune could do little to prepare. As such he let his eyes roam during their silent march.

He idly noted that some of the ceiling vents needed a good scrubbing and one of the cog emblems had its wing scrubbed off at the tips. Ultimately he settled on watching the figure of Taiyang as he lead.

The man's hands were shaking, not from fear or anger, but rather like a nervous tick. As they walked Jaune noticed the older man's hands flex periodically or twitch, the digits of each hand splaying out and flexing before relaxing again.

Jaune so immersed in waiting for the next round of movement almost missed when the man stopped. Taiyang turning to face him almost caused Jaune to run into the champion boxer.

"So there's some things we need to talk about," he said once Jaune had regained his footing.

"Okay," said Jaune, letting Tai dictate the conversation.

"Well first, I owe you an apology and an explanation. I know you're likely have heard it from Ruby and rest of the kids, but as the adult and head of the gym I felt like you should hear it from me."

"I'm honestly not sure how the situation escalated to what it did in the first place," said Jaune.

"I do, doesn't make what happened right, but let's say I'm a little biased when it comes to my baby girls, especially a certain one."

"Ruby?"

A bright smile pulled at Tai's face as he spoke, exactly like his own father's whenever he talked about his siblings when they were younger. "To her great dismay I still see her as my little girl. See Yang has always been tough. She would be the one who got into fights as a little kid, while Ruby on the other hand would try to make friends with everyone instead."

"I don't have to worry to much about Yang because she's grown to be a lot like her old man, she can take a punch. Ruby on the other hand looks more like her mother every day," added Taiyang in a much more somber tone.

"The same person from the poster?"

"Caught on to that did you? Yeah, the one on the left, she even wears hoodies all day long, just like her mom," laughed Tai, back to his normal cheer. "And like her mom she stands up for what's right, always standing up for her friends. I haven't gotten a lecture like the one from a couple of nights ago in years."

"Wait Ruby yelled at you?"

"Her and the rabbit faunus both. They make for a terrible tag team, even if they seem cute and cuddly at first." Taiyang coughed once into his fist before continuing, "Anyway, I'm an adult, I can admit when I made a mistake and I made a mistake with how I handled the situation with you."

Jaune about to comment was cut short when Taiyang continued, "I let my protective instincts overtake logic. I know you didn't mean to hurt her and I know if Ruby continues down the path she's set on, no matter how much I wished different, she will face worst than you did. Though, in the heat of the moment, you have to give me some leeway. The scene I walked into didn't look quite good."

"I can see that."

"It looked too much like a situation that's happened before and I overreacted."

"You guys were arguing about that before, the whole fame seekers thing?"

"Beacon is, well Beacon was a gym created by four champions; Ruby's mom, Qrow, myself and one other person, all for the purpose of training together. We wanted it to be the next mega gym," said Taiyang as he gestured to the logo of Beacon and the four symbols painted closest to it. "With our reputations we started getting a lot of applicants and everything was great for a little bit."

Taiyang's eyes drifted off as he continued, reminiscing at the same time as explaining, "Then there was a split, we had an argument on how the gym should be run. You see, while we were all champions we all trained very differently and the way to build the next generation of fighters were completely different from each other."

"Is this all related to how Ruby's mom passed away?"

"That was more the final nail in the coffin. When she passed and the other champion left we lost a lot of our star power, we still had regular clientele and were able to live off our fight winnings, but it wasn't the same as back then." Taiyang zeroed back in on Jaune and spoke, "Now Qrow and I keep the martial arts part of the gym open, for the girls. Yang had always been a fighter and Ruby dreamed about being a champion from the day she could walk."

Taiyang gently clapped both hands across each of Jaune's shoulders as he continued, "So, sometimes I can be a little harsh when new people come around, especially when there's injuries. A father never really is prepared for those kind of things."

"I understand."

"I don't think you quite get it. Not until you have kids, but regardless I am sorry Jaune and I hope you keep coming to Beacon. Qrow is right when he said that you fit in. I think you'll do great here."

"It's fine really," said Jaune, accepting the apology. He had already come to terms with the situation, reluctance from moments earlier became acceptance. As long as his place with the friends he made stayed secure he didn't have much else to complain about.

"It isn't, but I did come up with an idea on how to mend the bridge just a bit," began Tai as he reached a hand into his back pocket for a manilla envelope, before passing it over to Jaune. "Think of this as a small apology gift."

Peeking into the contents of the envelope Jaune saw a printed sheet for a room in one of the nicest hotels in Vale.

"A ticket?" asked Jaune as he pulled out the other item in the envelope, a bright green ticket double sealed in a plastic lanyard.

"It's a ticket for Yang's upcoming fight," said Taiyang.

"I can't accept something like this. I accept your apology and appreciate the thought, but this is a bit too much. Ruby said before that just watching the money costs money, I can't imagine how much a live ticket is."

"The organization is hosting our whole team with four rooms, Ruby, Blake and Yang will share, same goes for Qrow and me. I already asked Nora and Ren so that leaves one extra room." At Jaune's odd look the elder blond continued, "Think of it more as a mini vacation, with a free show ticket coming with the room. The fight is only for one night, but we have the rooms for three."

"Are they paying for three nights as perks?"

"Somewhat yes, we're required to be there for a press day, weigh ins, and the actual fight so it's not as generous as it might seem, but you can use that extra time to relax."

"I'm not sure…"

"Don't worry too much about it. Again think of it as an apology from me and from Yang."

Jaune tried to think of some of the negatives to accepting the offer and came up empty, the gesture itself was kind and the attempt at fixing the issue itself rang true.

"Alright, I'll take it though you don't really have to."

"I insist Jaune, though it comes with a slight favor if you don't mind."

"What is it?"

"Can you give Yang time? I know she went over the line and that you deserve to hear it from her as well, but with only a week till her fight she needs to be focused. I'm sure she'll come around after the fight is over."

Jaune tired of the constant sorrys and pleas for forgiveness, finally spoke, "Look, I really appreciate all the apologies from Ruby and you both and I appreciate the gift, but really it's unnecessary."

When the older man looked ready to refute Jaune, he continued, "It was a misunderstanding, as I was saying from the start. I'd much rather we just move past it. If that's alright."

The man swallowed the words on the tip of his tongue before pausing and finally nodding.

Smiling, Taiyang gave Jaune a friendly squeeze before saying, "Thanks Jaune."

Thier private meeting must have gone on for a while, either that or Ruby's uncle felt the need to ruin a moment as the male Branwen shouted from the other side of the cage, "Tai, I see you over there! You better not be making a move on my student, you missed your chance."

Taiyang released his hold on the younger blond before yelling in response, "I was just asking him to go easy on the old man. We don't need you breaking a hip."

"Who are you calling old?" yelled Qrow indignantly to the snickers of both Ruby and Yang. "Last I checked we're the same age."

"At least I'm not turning grey!"

"Don't you know? The young kids call it silvered it's the hip thing now."

"Sure it is… you keep telling yourself that."

Knowing engaging in a quip battle with Ruby's uncle to be pointless Taiyang shook his head before motioning Jaune back to the group, their private chat finished.

As they neared the group Jaune noticed the inquisitive look of Ruby, obviously concerned over whatever it is that her father said to him. Looking to reassure his friend Jaune signalled her that he was okay, to which Ruby visually relaxed before pumping her fist once.

"Alright, now that we're done, how are we looking for planning, Blake?"

The brunette nodded from her seat on the edge of the ring as she spoke in her reserved tone, "I'll be there. Do you know if they'll be providing supplies or do we have to bring our own?"

"An organization that big should be offering their own supplies, only thing we have to bring is the eye iron and recovery drinks. Ren?"

"I'll have it done by the weigh ins and for the fight," responded the pink eyed man as he sat cross-legged on the mat.

"Oh great, juiced leaves now," mumbled Yang, grabbing the attention of the small group.

"That brings us to you. How much are we looking at cutting?" asked Taiyang.

"Not too bad," started Yang. She rubbed a hand through her long locks before sighing, "Just fifteen pounds."

The number seemed like a lot to Jaune, but having no other reference he couldn't tell if that was a good number or not. Looking at Taiyang's grim expression he figured that it wasn't the best.

"It's time for my patented sweat suit," exclaimed Nora, who from nowhere pulled out a bright pink plastic abomination. "This baby will get you down in no time."

Yang did not seem very enthused at the prospect.

"Well, it's not the worst we ever had to deal with, unfortunate since we were on track until the sudden change. I want you to include extra miles on your road work, no heavy drilling for now.," said Taiyang. He pointed to himself. "And we all know that I'll be there, I'll have to get the legal stuff all settled. Qrow can be there for press day."

At the mention of his name Qrow spoke, "Yeap, can't miss out on the booze."

"Hey," complained Yang, followed by a slap to his arm.

"Oh, I meant to support my favorite niece."

"Hey!" repeated Ruby, followed by a slap to his other arm.

"Yeesh, no bullying your dear uncle. Why don't you take your sister on a run, get started on her weight cut," said Qrow as he feigned injury and rubbed at his arm.

"Oh yeah, come on Yang we'll get you on weight in no time!" exclaimed Ruby as she began dragging her sister by the arm.

"Great..thanks," groaned Yang, making sure to turn a crossed look to Qrow, doubly so when Nora followed with her pink jumpsuit.

"That's what she gets for laughing," said Qrow once the trio left. "Now blondy, don't think I forgot about how you left me hanging for our first date."

Jaune swiveled his head around at the sudden attention, noticing Taiyang stepping off to take a call, leaving himself as the only blond in the group.

"Er, what?" asked Jaune.

"Your first class with me kid. I would normally be insulted, but after being a human punching bag I can't blame you," said Qrow, giving Jaune a once over. "You look better now and you're here, you ready?"

Jaune imagined hitting mitts and sparring, sparing a moment to glance around and seeing only Ren and Blake, two of the calmer individuals of the gym, he nodded. He already decided to come back and with the more forceful members, if he could word it that way, out jogging, Jaune supposed it would be an ideal time.

How bad could Qrow's training be?

~/~

Between the action of sucking in air, the torrent of sweat pouring from his face, and the throbbing of his muscles Jaune had to reconsider his earlier thought.

Qrow was a bastard.

Immediately after nodding the older man yelled at him to get down to do push ups. No explanation, no warm up, and no pity.

The man merely mocked him when he asked for the number of reps and told Jaune if he could ask questions he wasn't going hard enough.

After his twenty fifth pushup, at the point where his arms quivered and moments before collapsing, Qrow told him to get up and do squats.

The cycle of repetitions continued on, each new exercise added weirder and weirder movements, starting at first with normal squats and lunges all the way until he was crawling across the floor and doing his best to get as flat as possible without letting anything besides his hands and feet touch the ground.

Each time Jaune stood at the edge of giving up, Qrow would switch to another exercise which used a different portion of his body.

The result? A quivering mass of a vaguely Jaune shaped human.

What felt like hours really only five minutes elapsed. Jaune pushed through fifteen different movements and all of them left him near exhausted until Qrow called the next. At the end of it all Jaune collapsed onto the ground to attempt to slow his heartbeat.

Jaune could only whimper when Qrow said the next round started in a minute.

After the third round of the insanity that Qrow called a workout, Jaune was left mostly holding static poses, only able to do a single pushup before being unable to continue, forced to hold the position.

The whole time Qrow commented from his comfortable throne of foam squares, jeering at him to go harder and to do one more repetition.

When all was said and done, Jaune flopped onto his back, eyes closed as he focused on supplying himself with much needed oxygen.

"Tuckered out kiddo?" asked Qrow, before he finally stood from his seat. "Good, now that we got the blood flowing to your brain let's talk theory."

The silvered man stepped a few paces to the side, giving him sufficient space in all directions before bringing his hands up in a posture slightly off from the one Ruby taught him, though oddly familiar.

This specific posture had his feet closer together, his torso and hips facing forward and his hands to rest at his brows instead of his cheeks. It wasn't until Qrow spread his elbows, exposing his chest and began stamping his feet did he recognize the posture as the one Ruby had assumed during their spar, the one at the beginning of their rounds.

"What's the goal when you're in a fight?" he asked.

Still lying across the mat Jaune answered in between pants, "To not get hit?"

"That's one part of it for sure. The fancy answer is to implement your will over your opponent, but I like the way you think. Too many meatheads care about being the attacker more than protecting themselves," said Qrow with a smirk. "What truly separates a pro and the rest of the world is having a great defense."

"You know, I can honestly say I wasn't expecting that," said Jaune, figuring someone like Qrow would emphasize a strong offense being a strong defense or some other cliche.

"The fault would lie in my nieces I imagine, both of them never really cared to learn the basics, but even if it doesn't seem like it both their styles are premised on a strong defense."

"How? When we sparred they both were non stop action," said Jaune puzzled. Thinking back to his limited experience in the ring, both of the girls fired off a constant barrage of attacks, at least always trying to close the distance to attack.

"That's just because you're bad kid, " said Qrow, chuckling to himself once he saw the sour look on the blond's face. "You didn't put up much of a threat so both girls didn't need to focus their attention on defense, since all you really did was throw out one punch at a time. Well, at least until you caught Ruby anyways. Heh, if it wasn't for the injury I would compliment you on teaching her about being overconfident."

"Wait, I still don't see how either of their styles focused on defense first, both of them seem so aggressive."

"That depends, what do you consider defensive fighting?"

"Er, dodging attacks or blocking I guess?"

"You got two of the three correct. In fighting there's a general flow chart for defense . First is dodging, if you can avoid getting touched at all then that's the way to go, at least in my opinion," explained the older man as he mimicked back stepping away and leaning his body to the right, sparking recognition as the very same move Ruby and Blake did to get to Jaune's side.

"There's a lot of techniques that fall into dodging. There's slips, ducks, back steps, L steps, leans and plenty more, but in general it's about not getting touched at all," said Qrow as he instead switched to standing still and swatting at empty air. "Second is parrying or deflecting some of the force, used to prod opponents attacks off target, it doesn't have to be dramatic but a few inches turns a devastating punch into a grazing one."

This time the man turned his arm in, followed by shelling up in movements reminiscent of the lessons Ruby had taught him in the very beginning. "Last, if all else fails, is absorbing the damage. Protecting your more delicate bits with your arms, legs, and shoulders to minimize how much impact you take. We call it blocking."

"Nothing in that says you can't use your defense to set up your attacks," finished Qrow as he returned to a relaxed position.

Could that be true? Looking deeper into the incidents with Ruby perhaps he could see what Qrow spoke about. With Cardin she did say she took risks due to his size, but she premised her attacks off of an evasive move.

"Okay, sure when it comes to Ruby or Blake even I can see what you mean, but Yang I can't even imagine."

"The girls told me what happened, does a certain punch to the forehead ring any bells? From what I understand without the headgear you were wearing that would be a literal statement," said Qrow as he posed in imitation of the very maneuver Yang did, crouched low, forehead forward as he swung his right in a mock overhand blow.

"Doesn't that prove my point? Instead of defending she opted to hit me instead?"

"Nope, in fact it's a perfect example of mine newbie. What my dear niece did there is block your punch with her forehead, taking some damage sure, but trading it for that haymaker she hit you with."

"Sure…" said Jaune as he trailed off, still not quite understanding the concept of an offensive defense.

"You'll understand once you get some more rounds in, though I wouldn't exactly advise copying Yang's style especially for people not used to getting hit," said Qrow as he stretched his limbs and reached for the flask in his back pocket. "The main point of all of this is that you should be working on your defense. Alright lesson over I'll see you around kid?"

"That's it? You just made me do a workout and lectured me on protecting myself and it's over, no sparring, no pads?"

"Do you want to spar? I could go for a couple rounds." said the man, who continued before Jaune could say that wasn't what he meant. "No need to get ambitious, you haven't even gotten to my secret techniques that you don't show the referee heh, but really it's your first day back."

Qrow paused for a second to take a deep pull from his flask before continuing, "Take it slow, learn the basics, and we can go from there. After all how do you expect me to teach you to fight if you can barely stand after a few squats and lunges?"

After Jaune nodded he understood, Qrow said one last thing before walking off towards the stairs leading to the upper level of the gym, "We still got some time until your bully is healed up enough to get revenge on you. Hands take a while to heal and some better cardio will do you worlds better than anything I can teach you right now."

What Jaune intitaly expected from the Uncle to two of the scariest girls he ever met was a far cry from what he experienced. Preemptively guessing on some sort of survival of the fittest lesson he instead was met with professorial level lecture on the basis of defense.

Qrow didn't even hit him until he got the point, quite different from the lessons with Ruby who preferred to be more hands on.

Then again isn't that the reason he got hurt in the first place? A certain punch to the sternum came to mind at the thought.

In addition Qrow told him to practice defense, lessening the chance he could hurt anyone and hopefully ensuring he wouldn't get hurt in turn.

Jaune took a moment to look around the empty gym. Ren had excused himself some time during the workout and Blake returned to the front desk, leaving him and his mirrored reflection.

With a grin Jaune put his hands up in the position taught to him by his red hooded savior. No one to hurt or be hurt as Jaune prepared to spend time to put Qrow's lesson into practice.

To hit and not get hit, he summed up, moments before starting his practice of dodging, parrying, and blocking.

 _Maybe it wasn't so bad after all … wait. How do I even practice defense?_

Jaune supposed he could shadow box, but what was he supposed to do? The drunkard mentioned various techniques to work on dodging or parrying, but he never actually showed him how to do it, leaving his only means of practice Elbow blocks.

Slapping a face to his head and scrubbing fiercely, Jaune hissed, "Dammit Qrow."

 _Practicing one out of the three wasn't too bad was it?_ Thought Jaune as he resolved to spend an hour moving his elbows up and down.

~Omake~

"Helloooo young students Sensei Ruby is here with the first ever episode of 'Fight Camp Fight Camp' on ScrollTube!" said a bubbly girl in a bright red hoodie.

The only response being a blinking red light as the camera continued recording.

"I am starting this video series the day I found out about my sister's invitation to the Spring Maiden Championship. Isn't that awesome?! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT MY SISTER'S IN THE BIG LEAGUES!"

"Uh, Ruby I don't think the video is getting anything but the inside of your mouth, with you so close…"

"Oh, uh right, thanks Jaune," began the petite girl, drawing away from the camera and back into view.

Coughing once to clear her throat the girl called Ruby continued, "I will be your great and knowledgeable sensei and student Jaune will be here to help demonstrate."

After several moments of silence, Ruby leaned to the side and stage whispered to someone offstage, using her palm to hide the action from the camera, "Pssst Jaune this is your cue!"

"Why are we doing this again?" groaned a shrill male voice from offstage.

"Ergh, come on Jaune you're the one that asked me to explain what uncle Qrow was talking about."

"I asked you that before I practiced in front of a mirror for hours, I can barely move my arms!"

"What the heck did you think I would do after borrowing your camera if it wasn't to film our lesson Jaune! Come on the conclusion's obvious."

"Uh…"

Before the male could respond another higher and much angrier voice responded, "He's tired can't you see that!?"

"Gah, Velvet when did you get back?" shrieked the petite girl, drawing the camera closer and as a result giving a closeup of her face as her silver eyes widened slightly

"This is the time I've been coming for the past couple of days, but more importantly why did none of you tell me Jaune came back? Actually, BACK OFF, don't make me bust out the bunny on you!"

Ruby, not wanting anything to do with whoever Velvet was off screen, turned the camera away, right onto a black and white themed girl.

"Okay then let's go with not as great and knowledgeable co-sensei Blake," started Ruby as she joined the girl in the shot. "Blake say hi."

"Uh, Hi?" said the girl with a questioning look in her citrine eyes.

"Alright so for our first lesson of fight camp fight camp-"

"Wait, why the repetition?"

"Because repetition makes perfection!"

"What?"

"BECAUSE REPETITION MAKES PERFECTION!"

The black themed girl grabbed at her ears as Ruby faced towards the camera assuming a basic fighting stance. "Today, we will be learning about dodging."

"In martial arts there are slips, ducks, and complete evades as the basics for dodges. These are preferable to moves such as parries and blocks because you avoid getting hit."

"A slip is when you subtly take your body off the line of contact for a punch, normally used against straight punches, this move allows you to close distance as well as let you create new angles of attack if you're positioned properly," said Ruby as she demonstrated to the camera while speaking.

"The basics go as follows: first you predict which arm is punching at you, once you find out, your goal is to get to the outside of the arm, not only dodging the attack, but getting away from the opponent's other arm."

"Thus reducing the chance your opponent can follow up," added Blake.

"Correct, co-sensei Blake who had not been called upon. Why don't we demonstrate? Let's start with the jab."

The bow wearing girl nodded and assumed a similar position to Ruby and began throwing slow motion punches with her lead, left hand.

"So the basic slip," said Ruby as she turned her left shoulder in, causing the rest of her body to follow suit and lean slightly over to her right. As a result Blake's jab missed, brushing past Ruby's cheek.

"Okay pause!" shouted Ruby as she rose from her position, leaving Blake's left arm fully extended on the left side of her neck. "Students get a good look, as you can see I dodged the punch, but not only did I do that I likely dodged her follow up attack because if Blake wanted to hit me with her rear hand she would have to turn a lot just to face me square, probably taking an extra step in the process. All that lag time would mean I could get out of her way before she could even attempt throwing a cross."

Ruby continued speaking, this time after slipping past Blake's jab she turned with the movement and threw a rear hook stopping right before making contact, "I could run after a slip or I could counterattack like so. You can slip not just someone's lead punch, but it can also be for their rear, power punch, the cross. Go ahead Blake."

The bow wearing girl responded, this time throwing a rear cross, slowly extending her arm completely leaving her entire right side stretched out and taut.

Ruby in turn dodged much the same, but this time leaning towards the left and turning her right shoulder inwards. Instead of staying in that leaning posture Ruby half stepped outwards with her lead foot.

Balancing on the ball of that foot she pivoted, drawing a sweeping crescent across the mat with her rear leg and appeared in perfect fighting posture to the right side of Blake.

"And that's the amazingness of slips, ducks can be done in the same posture when defending against hooks, though you have to add some type of squat," said Ruby, as she placed both hands on her hips and smiled at the camera. "Evades are the simpler ones where you see an attack coming and back or side step away. You give your opponent a lot of space to breathe when you do this so don't get too comfortable, but it guarantees you dodge the attack and you save energy. Blake and I will do some soft boxing to show you the various types of dodges you guys at home can work on to make your defense even better!"

"Wait, did I miss the video?! I brought my luchador mask as well as some costumes for everyone!" shouted a rapidly approaching voice off screen.

"I told you we weren't filming a pro wrestling skit. I asked you for help when we got to the wrestling segment. Ah, Nora careful for the camera!" shouted the the hoodie wearing girl, as the camera caught the growing terror in her eyes.

Laughter continued unheedingly until at its crescendo, a dark specter loomed over the film, knocking the camera off its stand, sending the view into a dizzying spiral, before being caught by the dutiful Sensei Ruby

"UHH, Okay students I guess we will see you next time. Join us again for Fight Camp, Fight Camp when we go over parrying and- No, Nora I told you no masks!"

The film cut off with a hiss of static, followed shortly by screams of terror.

"Oh god not the camera, I'm borrowing that from my classes!"

"Nora, I swear if you try to grab my bow again I'll-"

"There is no Nora, Just destruction behind a mask! All will fear the Luchadora 'Rosa' Valkyrie!"

The following cackling was the last the mic picked up before it too cut off into silence.

Author note note

THERE I FINALLY GOT THE OMAKE OUT! How did my attempt at expanding techniques without overcrowding the main story work? I tried to keep it light hearted and funny so I guess i'll see what happens with that.

In regards to the main story we now have progress and an explanation to why the gym is in its current state as well as the older generations motivation, well atleast Tais. We also got a return to form where we get a martial arts lesson where Jaune does his best to learn.

In regards to update time I found that every other week works the best for me. As it stands I don't have the time to keep to a once a week schedule, unfortunate because I had plans for more fics, but ah well have to pay the bills and keep up my own actual training.

Until next time,

Mkspotlights


	11. Chapter 11

Cover Art By: BobaFiish

* * *

Round 11

"Why are we doing this again?" groaned Jaune, in between ragged gasps.

"Because Qrow didn't want to teach you because you were too wimpy?" asked Nora in an equally haggard tone.

Pausing in motion to exhale deeply, pushing the air out from his core, up his throat, and finally out his mouth, Jaune considered her response.

The upbeat girl wasn't wrong, being an almost direct quote from Qrow, who spent a few moments earlier expanding on yesterday's lesson and proceeded to push his duties off to Nora, citing he wanted Nora to 'work the kid to the bone', but she wasn't exactly correct either.

Taking a moment to inhale deeply, feeling the burn of his lungs just shy of cooking him alive, Jaune adjusted the placement of his foot before exhaling a stream of super heated air.

Steamed alive, he supposed in this situation.

"That's not what I meant," answered Jaune as he gestured to his legs, one of which rested at an angle and pressed into the thigh of the other leg, leaving him balanced on only one appendage. "I was wondering more about the poses we've been doing for the past half an hour."

Nora looked to be in the midst of a quip until her quivering leg caved at the knee, sending her toppling from the position to the floor in a wet splat. The ginger slumped against the ground and growled into the puddle of her own sweat before trying to reassume the prior pose, never reaching the same quality before her fall.

If their bodies were supposed to be trees, than Nora and his own were termite eaten and being assailed by unseen gale force winds, as their planted foot constantly shook and quivered throughout the static posture.

"It could be that Nora didn't want to overdo it especially so soon after you rejoined Beacon," responded the last person in the room.

Jaune turned his head to the voice, the motion itself threatened the stability of his poor sapling he called a leg, as he looked through a slight haze at the pink eyed man.

Ren for the hell the trio were experiencing showed no sign of discomfort, his face held in a perfectly neutral expression. His leg tucked easily against his base leg, which stood completely still. The bastard looked barely sweaty, a slight sheen of moisture covering his skin and robes.

Another squeal and loud splash sounded, as Nora hit the floor once again losing balance, this time resigning herself to the cooler tiled floor in a slump.

"Yeah right, this is way worse than what I had him do Ren. Ugh I know I like to sweat, but this is crazy!" grumbled the normally energetic girl.

"An exaggeration, yoga is a perfectly moderate method of exercise that combines meditation, flexibility training, and core strengthening," replied Ren, not once opening his eyes or shifting from his position, his voice smooth and leveled.

As wisps of milky white mist circled Jaune's face, threatening to smother him after every inhalation he spoke, "Okay, but did we have to do it in the steam room? There's barely enough space for all of us in here."

Jaune once again gestured to the surrounding area, first to the contraption on the wall churning out the damned steam, then to the two layered area, meant to functions as seats, but in this case as impromptu yoga mats, and finally to the three of them who were close enough to touch in the cramped room.

"The heat warms the muscles, lessening the chance of injury and increases your ability to push deeper into each pose. In addition to this there are a myriad of studies that show the benefits of high heat exposure, which releases heat shock proteins to aid in muscle repair and recovery," said Ren from the highest and subsequent hottest area of the small room.

Noticing the puddle of liquid Nora threatened to encroach on Arc territory and mix into his own liquid soup, Jaune decided to climb a level and push on through the last postures. The moment he stepped upwards to what would only be a couple feet, the heat increased dramatically, where when Jaune didn't think he could sweat anymore a new wave of droplets poured from his skin.

To think that the leader of this session stood a level higher, exposed to even hotter temperatures, scared Jaune. Ren didn't show that it bothered him in the least.

Jaune didn't know if the man was part machine or extremely skilled at hiding fatigue, but as he lead the group into the last cycle of exercise Jaune thanked Oum for the near end in sight.

"Alright, bring your feet together and reach your hands down to touch your toes, exhaling as you get there," explained Ren as Nora groaned.

Jaune followed suit, in both the groan and the posture.

"Once you get to your toes, inhale deeply and controlled. At the peak of the breath slowly exhale and try to plant your hands flat against the ground. Hold that stretch and repeat the process, this time try to place your hands under your feet."

Jaune did his best to follow his new friend's soothing instructions, at best only being able to reach his palms to the ground, begrudgingly attributing some credit to the heat as when they started he could barely touch his toes.

Trying to breathe through each position Ren lead the group through from there, Jaune spared a moment to chuckle over the situation.

Normally after school he would either go home or grab something to eat, choosing to indulge in some of the more enjoyable aspects of being alive, but no, here he was voluntarily subjecting himself to being uncomfortable.

 _Could he be a masochist?_

While an exaggerated statement, it did hold true that he found some of the activities fun, the challenge itself enjoyable, at least after they were completed. Sure Qrow's lessons were vague and tedious in their use of endless repetitions of the same maneuvers and blocks, but Jaune did indeed find himself moving easier, each block or slip becoming smoother during their transition and less jarring.

The same could be said with the physical conditioning, though results could not be truly confirmed after only a handful of workouts he did at Beacon, each one challenged him and once done, left him in a slight euphoria. Even the insane workouts devised by Nora.

 _Okay… maybe he was just a bit of a masochist._

His revelations on his changed mentality came to an end when their last position brought them back to the beginning pose, their heels together, toes spread, posture straight, palms pressed together, and thumbs resting on their sternum.

Pausing for one last breath, Ren relaxed his form and called an end to the exercise, an easy expression of accomplishment on his face.

Nora and Jaune's reaction were anything but, as both of them flung themselves at the exit, causing a ball of sweaty limbs to entangle themselves at the doorway.

Their haste caused both to stall in their escape from the steamy hell and the expressionless demon who thrived there, until Nora in a desperate burst of strength shoved her way through. Cheering in joy once the cool air of the gym graced her skin.

Scrabbling forwards, she reached her bag and the sole water bottle nestled within, drinking deeply from its contents as she lay splayed across the ground.

Jaune spared a moment to thank the world for the invention of AC before hurrying towards her as well, especially so when Nora's gaze trailed over to his own bottle after draining hers, a sharp glint in her eyes.

Jaune had noticed her intention seconds in advance and still could not stop the frenzied ginger, who lunged for his own flask of liquid relief.

Seeing the desperate display Jaune snorted, "For once it isn't me."

"You did quite well for someone who had never done yoga in the first place," answered Ren, as he calmly shut the steam room door.

The man spared a moment to tie his hair back into a ponytail before reaching into his own bag, bring forth two bottles, one of which he tossed to Jaune.

Jaune nodded in thanks, drinking deeply before responding, "I wouldn't say that. I mostly had to do the beginning poses, while you and Nora did the harder versions."

Ren merely shrugged before adding, "Regardless I feel like many people could benefit from this, not just athletes, but civilians as well. I hope to eventually build an actual heated yoga studio."

"Boo! Who would want to go into an oven just to work out!" complained Nora from her position on the ground. "If we're talking expansions, I'd much prefer a gymnastics set up. We could definitely use some double bars or rings."

"A place to aid in active recovery should be our next priority."

"Well what about a pool then? Ohh, yeah definitely a pool we could do some resistance training in there or swim laps," began Nora, as she glanced down at her clothing adhered to her body in sweat. "At least it would be cold."

"I would not be adverse to a pool, though I doubt the gym would have the size to accommodate."

"Expansion!" shouted the girl as she jumped from her prone position. "All that means is Team Sloth and Beacon need to expand, reach larger markets, establish a training center in every city on Remnant!"

"How about a shower first?" asked Jaune, in the process of wringing water from his shirt.

"First hygiene then world domination!"

"I would agree to a quick shower break," said Ren over the cackling of Nora. "What about you Jaune, as the newest person to join the gym what do you think could be added?"

Jaune answered back as he made his way near the showers, "If I had to pick one idea over the other, I'd go with a pool or heck even the sauna. I'm barely surviving workouts as it is, I can't begin to imagine what Nora could do if you gave her more equipment."

"It wasn't thatttt bad Jaune," said Nora as she waved her hand dismissively.

"Two hundred push-ups Nora, you had me do so many I think I'll have a hard time writing notes in class tomorrow."

"You're being dramatic Jaune it was only twenty."

"Ten times, you had me do ten sets of twenty with only a minute to rest in between!"

"I guesssssss, but the question is you could do twenty right?" asked Nora, switching from a slouched groan to a sharp stance in just a sentence.

Once Jaune nodded she continued in a victorious tone, "Then that's all that matters. You're supposed to focus on the set that's in front of you, don't even consider what's coming next."

At his questioning look she explained further, "You know you can do twenty so who cares how many sets of them we do? Just focus on doing the current job with one hundred percent effort."

"I don't think it works like that.."

"It's really does," said Nora as she flicked the tip of his nose. Grinning brightly she turned and kept walking towards the showers while saying, "And what started off as impossible becomes a bunch of super easy tasks.

"A lot of people who have never exercised get overwhelmed by the concept. They get stuck on having to lose thirty pounds, lift double their current weight, and change their diet. Then they quit because it seems too tall a task, but Nora is saying you have to change your mentality," added Ren, who walked along after Nora. "Breaking down complicated challenges into manageable ones."

"Then you keep moving forward, next time you lift a little more or rest a little less."

Jaune realized the fitness duo made a good point, he doubted if he was the same person as a week ago he'd be able to even perform a jab, but here he was able to jab cross and slip away.

Granted it wasn't perfect, heck far from perfect, but he could see what they were saying, after all he didn't expect someone who never touched a bullhead to pilot one, nor did he expect to speak a foreign language fluently after only a few lessons.

Thinking back to his first class from Ruby in the park where he couldn't even move right, he'd come a long way. He still didn't feel like a fighter, but he'd changed since then.

"I still think the six hundred squats were pushing it," replied Jaune, to Nora's exasperated hand flailing.

"Don't you remember what I just said?" exclaimed Nora.

"Right, right still who said sixty squats were super easy?"

"Never skip out on legs, you don't want to end up with chicken legs do you?!"

"I already have them," said Jaune with a laugh.

"Since the legs are such an important aspect of fighting, it goes to show that you would need to exercise them more," explained Ren.

"Not you too," chuckled the blond as they neared the changing rooms, only pausing once the familiar tenor of Ruby echoed from the entrance of the gym, high and shrill.

"Oh god it's happening again!" she screamed.

What followed was the resounding click of heeled boots as the sound reverberated around the gym.

Turning to see what caused the reaction in the normally cheerful gym, Jaune found no words reach his lips. Oddly enough not just words, even the moisture in his mouth went dry, at least that must be the case, as he found himself licking his suddenly parched lips.

"You!" shouted a girl, pale like snow, as she turned a frosty glare towards a distressed Ruby.

~/~

Today had been going so well…

First she got up to have breakfast with everyone, making sure to pour herself a glass of milk instead of the nasty drink everyone else has in the morning.

Who even liked coffee in the first place? Bleh, too bitter and too watery for a grown up fighter like herself.

She even read somewhere that caffeine caused an increase in chortisoul… cortishol… cortisol? However pronounced, it caused stress in the body and lowered performance.

Why would she ever want that, the very idea of lowering one's own ability through just a drink baffled her. Thus she concluded that everyone else must be crazy, even Yang who needed a pot of the stuff just to get going in the morning.

Wait, what had she been thinking about in the first place… oh yeah, why the day had been going so well..

Grumbling at her own tendency to sidetrack, Ruby once again thought back on her day. Besides breakfast she had no classes, so she could spend all day with Yang during her camp, which was awesome.

It was so cool, sure she was there during Yang's other camps and really they weren't doing that many things different, but this one was special since this was her chance.

Yang had her big break and her very mature sister Ruby would be there to support her, even if it meant dragging her grouchy older sister out for morning runs.

Thinking back on it maybe she should have let Yang sleep in today, since once her blood started pumping she shot off, back towards Beacon, ready to continue the rest of the training day. Normally that would have been fine, good in fact, but Yang forgot one vital piece of information.

She left her own sister behind!

One moment Ruby had bent down to tie her shoes and by the time she looked up Yang disappeared.

Being ditched by Yang wasn't even the worst of it as soon after she ran into the angry girl and her big dumb bags. Ruby could understand why she was mad since she wore such fancy clothes, but who even wore all white and didn't expect it to get dirty?

Ruby would never understand the way business people dressed, why look professional when you could look comfy, especially when you could just wear a hoodie.

Anyway, it took Ruby a few extra minutes to make it back to Beacon , due to the lecture she got from the girl, who looked ready to continue speaking if Ruby hadn't booked it as soon as the white haired girl looked down at her scroll.

The whole situation was upsetting, she apologized for running into the girl, so why did she have to yell so loudly?

That's why when Ruby finally made it back to the brilliant white mats and red bricked buildings of Beacon she was ready to give Yang a piece of her mind.

Waving quickly at Blake who, as always, sat at the receptionist desk reading another large book, Ruby made her way past the separating door leading to the actual gym.

"How's the first workout of the day going, little sister?" asked the unrepentant Yang.

"You mean after you left me and I almost exploded?!"

"Yikes, meltdown already?"

"No, I'm exaggerating, but that's besides the point. I hurried to catch up to you, tripped over this crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, saying something about how there were important contracts in there or something. Anyway, I felt really, _really_ bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!"

If Ruby was paying attention or not in the midst of a rant, which Yang obviously could barely keep track of, she would have heard the sounds of arguing coming from the lobby. The irritated sounds of Blake slowly growing in volume, especially from the reserved receptionist, normally sparked a curious peek from the red themed girl, but it went unnoticed.

The question of the source wouldn't go unanswered for long as the argument from the lobby reached its crescendo before the separating door slammed open, spinning on its hinges to slam into the concrete wall.

A half beat passed before the cause of the door slam, a very angry girl yelled, "You!"

"Oh god it's happening again," cried Ruby, who jumped into her sister's arms, peeking out from her fingers to spy the source of the voice, familiar from its anger more than anything else.

In the doorway stood a girl who couldn't be taller than herself, dressed in all white from shoes to dress, she cut a cold image.

At least, if you didn't look at her face, as the expression that graced it was anything, but cool and collected.

Funnily enough that wasn't the first thing Ruby noticed, but rather her silver eyes were drawn to a long thin scar that ran down from the tips of her brow through her eyes to rest right before her cheek. For fear of setting off the already angered girl, Ruby refrained from asking about the scar's origin, but one thing was certain.

The scar was so cool!

Ruby wondered what type of dramatic encounter she got involved in, maybe she got attacked by the mafia and she defended herself except for the sole scratch. Gasp, what if it were from ninjas? Ninjas would be awesome.

Ruby's imagined encounters came to a sharp halt once the white wearing girl's gaze fell upon her.

Eyes flashing in recognition the girl advanced while yelling, "You? What are you doing here?!"

"Well I-I.. Wait, what are you doing here?!" accused Ruby.

"I am here to speak with a potential add on for the Spring Maiden Championship. You do know what that is right, considering you are in a martial arts academy?" asked the girl as she crossed her arms to glare at Ruby.

"Of course I do!"

"Well then you would know it is not any ordinary tournament, it is not just a more challenging form of sparring. It is a place where professionals fight, a child such as yourself need not be concerned."

"Hey, I already said I was sorry, princess."

"Heiress actually," interrupted the controlled tenor of Blake. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company one of the largest production companies in the world with fingers in almost every industry in Remnant."

"Hmph, finally some recognition," answered the now identified Weiss, a smug grin on her face.

"The same company known for its controversial labor force and questionable business practices."

"Wha- how dare-the nerve of..."

"And also a person who is incapable of following instructions," finished Blake, as she held a clipboard with various pages of paperwork attached to it.

"UGH, I cannot be bothered with paperwork. I told you I am not here to sign up for some amateur class. I am here to speak with Yang Xiao Long. That is if she still wants to fight in the tournament."

"That would be me," began Yang as she placed Ruby on the ground. "Look, it seems like everyone got off on the wrong foot, why don't we start over."

Taking the opening for what it was Ruby shot forward extending her hand in greeting before saying, "Yes good idea sis. Hello Weiss, welcome to Beacon my name is Ruby!"

"Pleasure for you I am sure," said Weiss, ignoring the proffered hand in favor of approaching Yang. "Are you Xiao Long?"

"Yes?"

"Good, we need to talk," said the white themed girl as she walked past both sisters towards a few foam blocks as if she had been there hundreds of times before.

Stepping onto the padded area her heeled boots, ignoring both the hiss of the mats and Ruby, placed a metal briefcase with the symbol of a white snowflake on one of the cubes. Opening the case revealed a stack of papers filled with text and a single white and silver pen.

"As you know the tournament begins in a few days, with even less time until your team is required to be at the designated hotel for media and weigh in requirements. Due to the unfortunate drop out of a one Illia Imatola the organization found you." began Weiss. Continuing through the scoff of Blake, "I will need your signature here for starters."

"Wait, wait, before I sign anywhere who are you? I mean we know you're an heiress and all that, but how does that relate?" asked Yang.

"I am the agent who picked you Xiao Long, there is a lot more work that goes into being a fighter than just perspiration. There are contracts, sponsorships, paperwork, media obligations, and that is just a start. I am here to make sure you follow through and to help you succeed."

"Oookay? What do you get out of it?"

"Besides the pay I get the recognition that I picked a future top contender, or maybe future champion if you play your cards right."

"I didn't think I would need an agent, I mean my dad has been doing pretty well so far."

Weiss rolled her eyes before responding, "Have you not been listening to what I have been saying? Your dad has cut it for now, but if you ever want to make it further you will need someone to manage the bureaucracy of fighting."

"I'm not sure..." responded Yang with clear indecision.

"I would have thought you would have jumped at the opportunity, especially so from the one who got you the fight in the first place."

"That was you?!" shouted Yang and Ruby both.

Weiss smugly replied, "In part, it was the head of Vale Martial Arts and Competition who provided your file, but I am the one who took the chance at a relatively unknown like you."

"Unknown? I've been dominating Vale's circuit since I've been fighting," said Yang, just the slightest bit put off.

"Under what organization?" asked Weiss, as she flipped through one of the stacks of paper. "My notes have you under Signal Fighting Championship with several one off fights as cross promotions under other events."

"Yeah, and undefeated since moving up from the amateur level."

"So the same as a tens of other people in Vale alone, not to mention many more in all of Remnant."

"Then if there's so many others like me then why did your organization choose me huh?" asked Yang in a growl.

Seeing the irritation building up in the blonde Weiss huffed before saying, "Look even with the incident involving your clumsy sister aside, I still would like to have you as a client. In truth I am in need of someone like you who could shake up the rankings, especially so when you consider the gym you are representing. The head of the organization sees potential in you and I might as well. You have a certain flair the fans will love and since you have entered the cage a fight has never been boring."

"If we could move along I would like to be a part of your team, you fight and I will deal with everything else," finished Weiss as she turned her icy eyes onto Yang's own, pen outstretched.

Blake who had been content with watching from the sidelines spoke up, "From the looks of it, the contract is a tentative one, more for the upcoming fight and that's all."

"Of course," huffed Weiss. "I would not lock in with someone who is all flash and no depth either, this is just a mutual agreement to see if we could even work together in the first place."

"Ah well, if it'll get me in the ring," said Yang as she snatched the pen and signed the paper. "I guess that means I should say welcome to the Beacon Team Weiss."

"Hmph, welcome to the big leagues Xiao Long, try not to get knocked out."

"Yeesh such a Weiss ass comment from you eh, eh?"

"Never do that to my first name again."

"Schneesh, you need to take a chill pill girl."

"I can and will burn this contract to the ground," growled the quick tempered girl, before turning back to her papers. "Okay and with that all settled how is blood work and your physician physical going? Great, send me the report later, today at the latest. The professional photographer stopped by? Perfect that leaves liability waivers and a brief rundown of what media will be like at the event."

Weiss continued on listing off orders of business listed on a sheet of paper, one of many and she was only on the first page.

Regardless, even if the current material was a bit boring to Ruby, her sister now had an agent, not to mention it confirmed that someone had helped her get her spot in the tournament.

The very same person who yelled at her for knocking over her bags helped, in part, to make sure her sister had a chance to show the world how great she really was.

Maybe Weiss wasn't so mean after all, she should thank the slightly intimidating girl. Then they could be friends and go shopping or talk about some fights oh, Weiss might even be able to help her get her own first fight, jeez everything was getting so exciting.

The mental build up bled into her physical expression as an enormous grin wormed its way across her face as she began to bounce in place.

Like a balloon exploding, eventually the happiness became too much and the red hoodie wearing girl could hold it no longer, she had to thank her right now.

"Get off me you dolt!" shouted the now red faced Weiss, as she tried to pry off a squealing Ruby. "Xiao Long, do something and get your sister off of me at once!"

Her demands of assistance were soon drowned out by the profuse thanks being offered by Ruby, now wrapped around the girl's leg.

~/~

Two hundred and twenty five pounds of pressure threatening to crush you underneath it, only your own damm power stopping you from a cruel, painful, death. No outside factors, no touchy feelings, just determination, steel sharpening steel or some other bullshit that brainiacs like to spout.

It showed who were the weak and who were meant to be the strong.

As the bar quivered, halfway raised, it looked like this person was one of the weak… to hell with that.

"Push Oum dammit Russel!" shouted a large bear of a man, from his place near the bench, close enough to be a part of the activity, but far enough to show no help was coming.

"I'm trying," growled Russel as his arms shook with the exertion.

The bar, inch by miserable inch, started to drop down towards the mohawk'd kid, his face red and veins bulging from his neck. Russel knew he would be on his own, ither get the bar up or stay beneath it, like the loser he would be.

"I swear to Oum if that bar drops one more inch I'll kick your ass, push that damm weight Rus. Are you a wimp, a loser?" yelled the larger man, face as red as Russel's.

"Fuck. You. Cardin," growled the kid under the bench as he finally made progress, slow as all hell progress, but the bar climbed to its apex.

Once the kid's bar reached peak extension, then and only then, di Cardin use his left hand and guide the bar on its rack, relieving the pressure from the boy's arms..

"Bro I told you I could only bench a plate thirty five, never did two plates ever," said the child, as he rubbed at his arms.

"Well, you did it now right?" Cardin asked, in the process of placing the weights back in the storage area with only one arm.

"Yeah, but-"

"What'd I tell you before? No freaking excuses. You wanna get strong, you can't back down. Just deal with the weight."

"I hate you sometimes Cardin."

"Yeah, yeah keep whining. Good shit anyways Rus, grab our stuff, let's head out," said Cardin as he bent down and used his left hand to scoop his own bag, filled with his meals for the day, onto his shoulder.

"Alright," agreed Russel as he grabbed his own things and followed in his footsteps towards the exit.

Pausing at the nearby fountain to fill his bottle, he mixed water with the flavored powder inside and shook its contents . He turned to continue on his way, taking a sip to allow some random losers time to move out of his path. However after the third sip they still blocked his path with their inane chatter, causing him to finally speak, maybe the idiots were blind.

"Oi, make some space," he said in a voice that a deaf person could hear.

When the two twerps jumped, a victorious grin pulled at his lips, quickly turning smug when they turned to take in his presence. Now to wait for the dumbasses to move, since a man his size shouldn't need to squeeze around corners and between people like a rat.

Never him.

Yet, when they took in his form, their fear quickly turned to sneers, a mocking snicker spreading between the two, blocking his path. Like little school children he watched them exchange words before they both puffed their chests, only serving the purpose of showing off how boney they were, and spoke, "Can't you see we were having a conversation here Cardin? Wait like a normal human or feel free to move around."

That line served two purposes. First it confirmed they knew who he was, they knew his reputation and they still decided to start shit. Second, they were challenging him, how novel.

Russell took one step from behind his back and looked ready to advance, if it wasn't for Cardin's left hand that halted his followers progress. Bold of Rus to do so, but he never ordered him to, it was an unneeded gesture.

It would be a cold day in hell when Cardin Fucking Winchester, needed his followers to fight his own battles.

Rolling his neck once to loosen the tension, cracking his knuckles in his left hand twice to make a point, and stepping three step forward to reach chest to head with the two brave challengers.

Using his natural height he loomed over them and asked the same question he'd said multiple times before, "Do y'all really think I can't take you both with one hand?"

Cardin watched the two in front of him break eye contact to glance at his right hand, currently wrapped in bundles of white cloth and hung in a matching sling. The taller man watched the kids try to match his gaze again, but quickly thier machismo failed and they glanced away.

Tch, there's the sign, fakers too weak to stand up for themselves.

"That's what I thought, now get the hell out of my way," he said and they followed, quickly moving to the side to make space.

Cardin watched them make way for him in the narrow hallway, but he didn't move just yet.

Pausing to take a sip of his protein shake to be sure it still tasted chocolate, confirming reality hadn't changed when he wasn't looking, savoring the flavor and only then did he advance towards the exit.

Cardin walked in silence for a few moments. Without having to turn and confirm, he knew Russel was glaring at the idiots. Only after they made it to the main entrance did he finally speak.

"That shit never used to happen," he growled.

"Yeah that's before you got your ass handed to you by that scraggly blond kid!" yelled a cracked voice in the receptionist area.

"Cardin didn't get his ass kicked, it was just a fluke," complained Russel.

Cardin merely placed a meaty palm on his mohawk'd acquaintance's shoulder before shaking his head and turned to walk towards the exit.

Cardin didn't feel the need to make a point against the receptionist, he respected the man. The surly front desk worker may be talking shit to him, but the shaved man talked shit to anybody without a care of their status or reputation and for that he could accept.

A creaking came from his bottle, simply him working on his grip strength, nothing else more.

Once they finally cleared the doorway, getting hit by the natural sunlight instead of artificial illumination, his scroll sounded off that he received a message.

"Are you going there again?" asked Russel as he stepped forward from behind him to walk at his side.

Cardin nodded in affirmation as he texted a response.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to head to that part of town with a broken hand?" asked his nosy follower.

Cardin merely paused in his typing to stare at the thinner boy, raising one eyebrow in question.

In response, as Russel rubbed at his arms before looking away, before meeting his gaze and holding it, "Look man do you want me to come along or something then?"

He watched Russell for any signs or tells, any doubts the smaller boy had in him, but in the end he smirked before clamping his hand on Russel's shoulder and giving it a good shake.

"I got this don't worry about it," said Cardin as he turned and walked to meet the person who had been messaging him.

~/~

"I'm home," whispered Jaune as he slowly shut the door to the Arc family home.

Pausing to listen for any of the myriad of people who lived there, breathing a sigh of relief when he heard no one.

Taking care to avoid the third step, the one that always creaked, Jaune made his way towards his room. After a long day at Beacon the only thing on his mind was the sweet embrace of his pillow.

Well, that and the whole encounter with the snow haired girl. A soft chuckle left his lips at the memory when he tried to peel the exuberant Ruby off the girl he later found was named Weiss.

Apparently Yang had an agent now, what that meant for her Jaune didn't exactly know for sure, but from the look on everyone's faces it looked to be something good.

Taiyang even confirmed it later, saying that as long as Yang followed the terms of the contract, an agent could help market her to larger audiences, increase the amount she got paid in fights, or even improve the chances she would get a shot at the title.

Thinking back on the elder blond's explanation it seemed that in the fighting community an agent worked like your manager, PR rep, and lawyer all in one.

Even if the rules were a bit stringent, such as reporting where the fighter was multiple times a day or being subjected to drug tests throughout the year. Yang looked content, ecstatic even with the deal.

After all Jaune imagined Yang would do anything to get in the ring, especially at the world level. The viciousness Jaune remembered of the fiery girl drastically differed from the Yang he observed today.

Though, he supposed it shouldn't have surprised him, as he remembered the girl saying earlier in the day, 'maybe they had just gotten off to the wrong foot.'

The only moment where tensions raised that Jaune remembered was during the last couple pages of paperwork. Weiss had brought forward a page that explained Yang would have to ensure she did not get into any street brawls or fights. Any incident of the sort could get her removed from both the fight and the organization.

The silence that blanketed the room couldn't compare to the stares he got from everyone, but Weiss. Thankfully when he waved it off the atmosphere of the room dropped back down to amicable joking, though he couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched by a certain blonde brawler.

Even if he wanted to make a scene out of it, what could he do? Jaune figured the whole point of the paperwork he signed prior to entering the gym was to protect Beacon for such incidents. Not that he would want to anyways, he liked it there and if Yang had an opportunity who was he to interfere.

The thoughts of the incidents earlier in the day filled his head, as he finally reached his room. Closing the door, finally locking himself away from any of his sisters' curious eyes he sighed in relief.

Immediately after he pulled at the shirt that clung to his body, wanting nothing more than to jump into bed.

It was at the moment his hands had reached for his belt and jeans that a voice froze him mid motion.

"If you go any further we may have a problem," said an all too calm and familiar voice from behind him.

Spinning in place, he spied a figure languidly laid across his bed, long legs draped over the side as she used his windowsill as a foot rest.

Blonde hair, woven into a loose braid, lay tossed over one shoulder as the person on his bed flipped through one of his old comic books.

"Where you've been all day Jaune?" asked the eldest sister of the Arc family, never taking her eyes off the adventures of X-ray and Vav, his favorite comic since childhood.

Jaune swallowed once in hopes of halting the knot he felt building up in his stomach, the reason he couldn't pin down. The question from his sister innocuous in its request.

"Hey Ari, it's been a while," he began while trying to think of an answer.

"Mmm, several days at least since you've been to family dinner. You know how dad mom get about that."

"I've been sort of busy."

"And that brings us back to my original question. What have you been up to?"

"Uhh, I've been dealing with a school project."

"Stalling for an answer and that was the best lie you could come up with? I have to admit I'm a bit disappointed in you Jaune," said Arianna Arc, as she looked at him for the first time with a small smirk on her face. "I thought I taught you better than that."

She did, well sort of. Arianna almost acted like a second mom of the household, had to be with seven children running around and as such she often would be the one to discipline them if their mom was too busy.

However the statement held a double meaning as Arianna would also be the one who helped them sneak things past their parents on occasions, some nights a cookie after bedtime or covering when they missed curfew as preteens.

Lying would never fly against the very person who taught him the basics.

As the minutes ticked on, where he chose to remain silent and his sister was content with pretending to read from his comic, they waited in a standoff.

After reaching the last page, she tossed the comic onto his desk and gave him the full span of her attention.

Matching blue eyes met each other when she finally asked, "How long do you plan to hide it from the family?"

"I just haven't been feeling very well," Jaune replied.

"Yeah getting beat up does that to people."

"How did you know that?"

"Mom and Dad aren't stupid you know, neither am I. Coming home with bruises, refusing to let any of us see anything, but your face. So really little brother what's going on?"

His silence served as enough of an answer.

"You can tell me you know, who's bullying you? We can help."

He kept his eyes on the various action figures he had left on his desk.

"Do I have to go grab mom and dad? You know how it'll go from there, mom will freak out, the rest will wake up, and-"

"Alright, alright Ari jeez," Jaune said with a sigh. "It's a guy from campus, he started targeting me after I stepped in for another victim, but I got it handled I found a solution."

"This where the gym beating comes into play? Learning to defend yourself by getting your face punched inside of a cage?"

At his incredulous look, Arianna rolled her eyes once before pointing at the top of her head, "Let's just say a little rabbit told me."

"Velvet?"

"Yeap, ran into her and what do I find out? That my dear little brother is not only learning martial arts, but also cage fighting."

"It's not like that, not exactly."

"Then please explain."

"I'm not cage fighting for the sake of it, I'm learning how to defend myself because if I don't he won't stop."

"Ever thought about going to the police?"

"That would be the same as high school, they pretend they haven't done anything and then nothing gets done. Besides if he can't come for me he'd go after someone else."

"So what then? You learn to fight and you beat him up as payback?"

"No, I'd never do that, not even to my own bully!"

"I still don't see the end solution here Jaune, you learn to defend yourself, but you won't attack so what then you gonna just wait till he gets tired of hitting you?"

"I'm not sure exactly, but I can't do anything. I made some new friends and they've said before that if you're strong enough you can stop violence before it even happens."

"And you believe that? The same new friends told you this that beat you up?"

"That was a misunderstanding. They're all great people even if they practice how to fight. From the short time I've been there it's not just about that," said Jaune as he thought about Blake who did it for exercise, Taiyang who did it for family bonding, Ren who did it for peace of mind, and Ruby who did it for a dream.

Jaune pleaded with his sister, "Ari, just let me do this my way. Let me figure it out, please don't tell mom or dad."

His sister didn't look convinced in the slightest as she watched him for several minutes.

It wasn't until she got up from her position on his bed did she speak, "They'll find out eventually, but you should tell them yourself before that."

Following her words she pulled him into a quick hug before leaving his room with a final parting line, "I always thought Dad was a little too strict with his whole pacifist thing, but it worked for me so I never bothered. I think I can give you some time to see if it works for you little brother."

With her words said the door closed with a soft click, leaving Jaune alone, with only his thoughts.

* * *

No Big author note here. Hope you guys enjoyed

Until Next Time,

Mkspotlights


	12. Chapter 12

Cover Art: Boba Fiish

Editor: Freckles Ficton, Battle W0rn

* * *

Round 12

Towering glass walls surrounded the area, stretching towards a starry night sky, appearing to all those who glanced up as if they were under the light of the moon. The artistic rendition, strode the line of imagination and realism, the shattered moon painted on the ceiling looked far too magnificent than anything from memory, a literal larger than life painting. Artistic, but functional as every star poured light down to the showroom floor, bathing everyone in a shimmering glimmer before diffusing in thick lavender carpeting.

The fact that this was just the entrance, crossed Jaune's mind as he stood at the entryway for the Vale Central Arena.

The location's opulence housed concerts, conferences and sporting events, the coming weekend would be no different, as Jaune Arc stood at the threshold to the Spring Maiden Championship.

He did not stand alone, many other bodies hustled around the open area. People in suits sped around as they yelled into their scrolls, vendors busied themselves setting up their booths in time for opening day, and media with recorders and camera staff prowled the showroom in search of anyone of importance. Everyone wanted to get a headstart before the event began.

Even the arena looked to be in the midst of preparing itself as posters were being stuck everywhere and the large display screens played promotional content of fighters offighters instead of the normal loop of videos.

Jaune had to admit to being slightly excited, if not from absorbing it from the surrounding area, then from the knowledge that this was just the set up to the real event.

Apparently not as excited as everyone else, thought Jaune as he looked to the group of friends who practically salivated at being in the area.

Not even fifteen minutes passed after checking in at the hotel a block down did the group rush over to take in the sights, partly due to being late for a meeting, and the rest was to scoop up the juicy loot before everyone else.

"Look over there, they're selling shirts. Oh, over there's a signing event for some of the fighters from Vacuo. Oh, OHH, they have a raffle for limited edition gloves, come on guys let's go! Hurry Up!" yelled his ecstatic friend, Ruby.

"Look Renny they have a booth for a reverse hyper machine, I've always wanted one!" shouted a bright eyed Nora, as she dragged Ren away from a supplement booth, a lone sample clutched in the man's hand.

Even Blake the normally reserved one, looked intrigued at a physical therapy booth when it came into view, doubly so when a fish oil supplement stand appeared to be set up nearby.

 _I don't think physical therapy is the same as the 'massage therapy' in your books Blake._

Chuckling at the raven haired girl's misunderstanding Jaune watched as his trainer and torturer, Qrow make a beeline for the booze booths, surrounded by scantily clad women paid to promote the beverages.

In a blink of an eye the group of eight reduced to three, a blase Taiyang, a tired Yang, and himself.

Just in time to be the sole target of ire for a girl dressed in all white.

"You all are making buffoons of yourselves!" growled Weiss, as she approached with a still exuberant Ruby in tow.

Ruby, now wearing a shirt which read 'Submit: $5 Footlocks immediately responded, "How could you not, everything is so awesome!"

"All this garbage? They are easily frivolous traps to catch people in the excitement of the moment in the hopes of making a few lien."

"What are you talking about?! All the stuff here are treasures."

"It is an embarrassment. You all are embarrassments!"

"You know what's an embarrassment?" asked a suddenly appearing Nora. "Not having an actual product to sell. How am I supposed to get the latest and greatest toys if they don't have them here for me to take home?"

"The clerk did say you could order one in the mail Nora," explained Ren, who now held a bag filled to the brim with samples. "He said it would only take a few weeks."

"But Renn what if I want a less hyper back sooner than that?!"

"A less hyper back?" asked Jaune thoroughly confused at the statement.

"I'm sure you will be fine," answered Ren, ignoring his question.

"Fish oil doesn't taste like fish…" muttered a depressed Blake as she made her way back to the group.

Their newest member to the gym had enough with their antics, as the fuming Weiss now fully enraged shouted to the assembled group, "Ugh, can you idiots not run off for one minute! We do have an agenda to follow."

Raising his hand first to avoid setting off the scary agent, Jaune spoke while gesturing to the blonds, "We've been here the whole time."

"Jeez chill out Weiss," spoke Yang, for the first time since arriving, cracking a smile at her own word play, to immediately regret it as a flash of pain crossed her face.

Yang, from the simple action of smiling cracked her lips both literally and figuratively, small split visible.

Noticing immediately Taiyang passed over a small bag of ice, to which Yang instantly pressed to her now bleeding lips with a wince.

The small event, one of many, showed Yang did not feel at her best. As the fight drew nearer so did the weigh ins, naturally the severity of the weight cut would rise as well. Just this morning Ruby said her sister had finished a three mile run, a bucket of sweat filled the plastic bag Nora called a sweatsuit, but forgone any intake of liquids.

The days prior Jaune had barely seen Yang drink, instead sucking on ice or choosing nothing at all, just to make the weight requirement.

Jaune had brought up the ridiculousness of the weight cut multiple times, but each time he asked he always received the same answer.

Every pound of muscle could mean the difference between being knocked unconscious or having your hand raised at the end. So to create every advantage possible fighters routinely brought themselves to severe dehydration. Part of the norm, a fighter would bulk up way past the cut off weight before a fight and instead choose to sweat out water weight the week of.

It sucked, it was dangerous, it had to be done.

Jaune shook his head at the insanity, he even asked why would they take the risk of being hospitalized due to dehydration, thus forfeiting the fight, instead of fighting healthy, at their peak. He doubted Yang could recover to one hundred percent condition after the weigh ins anyway.

Ruby actually agreed with his assessment, but explained that unless the organization changed how it weighed fighters before fights, the fighters themselves would choose to abuse their body for the small chance it could help.

Anything for an edge.

Regardless, Yang went through with it and looked like hell for it. The normally glowing blonde appeared pale and dim. Her full cheeks now slightly sunken in as Yang seemed to be struggling to keep standing straight.

To think Yang still had two pounds to lose.

Weiss, either expecting Yang's condition or uncaring, appeared unfazed as she continued, "I could _chill_ out if you all were not already late for your first appointment today."

"Come on, you are next up on stage for your skill showcase," said Weiss, as she turned and expected the rest to follow.

~/~

The skill showcase, at least how Weiss put it, functioned as a glamorized talent show. Each fighter had thirty minutes on the stage to run the crowd through a simulated workout; complete with warm ups, mitts, and technique drills. This would be an opportunity to show the media why they should even care about a fighter in the first place.

For someone new to the organization it would be Yang's first impression.

The idea to approach the scenario as any other practice came as the initial thought to the group, however Weiss had one important warning before their time slot.

"Do not show everything you have out there and for Oum's sake do not show off any of your bread and butter techniques," said the girl as she looked down upon Yang, in the midst of wrapping her hands.

"I thought you wanted me to go out there and make an impression on the crowd," said Yang as she waggled her hands absently. "You know… to drum up interest or whatever."

"I did say that yes. Glad to know you are at least receiving information through that skull of yours Xiao Long, but if you really comprehend what I said you would know there is more to it." Weiss rolled her eyes before continuing, "This is your first opportunity to attract the attention of the press, however that also works for your opponent. I guarantee you that they will be watching this video, looking for tells, habits, anything they can use against you in the fight. So again do not showcase any of your secret moves and try to keep everything tight without giving away too much."

"So how is she supposed to impress the media then? I doubt they'll be so amazed with Yang just doing the basics all day," said Ruby.

"The same way I came across her in the first place. Her physicality, her power if you want me to spell it out for you. Stick to the basics, but make each pad hit count. This way you will drive up attention and your opponents cannot do much to abuse holes in your game. That is if you are up to it Xiao Long," said Weiss, showing that she very much did notice the drained appearance of Yang.

Yang, who just finished with fastening her gloves, sat on the ground with her arms resting on her knees, head cradled on top of them. The blonde girl closed her eyes for a moment as she took a deep breath and slowly breathed out to the count of five.

Shooting to her feet the girl rolled her shoulders in preparation, looking as if she wasn't just having trouble walking. "Don't worry about it, I got this. Ready Dad?"

The elder blond, now with focus mitts on hand, nodded once before the pair turned to make their way up on stage.

"You can't prepare for Power?" asked Jaune finally digesting the discussion from earlier.

"Not Yang's," quipped Ruby.

"Against a power puncher the best thing to do is not be there when they punch. A good suggestion from your prickly PR agent, since this Vernal girl fights the same way," said Qrow who leaned against the wall, watching a screen displaying Yang stretching on stage. "Vernal, as it appears made her fame by constantly advancing on her opponent and is pretty well known by her power too. Running away, dodging and being evasive isn't really in her playbook. The princess did her research."

Jaune considered what Qrow had said before summarizing, "Since Yang is only showing off her power even if she reveals a flaw, Vernal isn't capable of taking advantage of it, at least if Vernal wants to fight the way she normally does?"

"Yeap, you're learning kid."

It would appear that everything leading up to the fight had an influence on what actually happened. That and competitors were ravenous, continually looking for any situation they can gain an advantage.

Fighting was turning out to be a great deal of mental positioning even before a single punch was thrown.

An exploding bang came from the stage, followed by the oohs of the crowd and the clicking of cameras.

"Step one done," simpered Weiss as she watched Yang reveal her right hand to the world.

~/~

After the skill showcase followed questions from the crowd and finally signings. Not only did Yang have to sign memorabilia from the audience, but she had to include her signature on the posters that would be handed out as prizes or to special guests.

They numbered in the hundreds.

"I am so done with this," groaned out Yang as she cradled her hand. "How am I supposed to fight if my hands are too cramped to even make a fist?"

"Quit your whining, we are almost done," said Weiss, as she hauled over another large stack of posters. "We still have a doctor's check, final pieces of paperwork and lastly a rules meeting until tonight's press conference."

"Ugh, this is the worst!"

"I thought you wanted to be in the big leagues?"

"Yeah, but I didn't think that would mean hours of paperwork. I'm exhausted, I feel like an office worker."

"For all your talking I would think you could move your hands faster," said Weiss as she gathered up the now completed stack of posters. "You are making a big deal out of nothing."

"Ruby, not you too," cried out Yang as she slammed her head onto the table they sat at, moaning as she buried her head into her arms.

"Aww, but Yang I'm your biggest fan," whined Ruby as she slid a very familiar poster in front of the blonde.

Yang grumbled wordlessly as she added a final signature to the proffered piece of paper, causing a whoop of glee to leave her younger sister's lips. A small smile pulled at the blonde boxer's lips until a deep rumbling growled from her stomach, reminding her that she was supposed to be upset and very hungry.

"Can we just fight already." Yang sighed, as her now not so awesome PR agent slammed another stack of posters down.

~/~

Jaune had to admit, he could definitely get used to living like this every day. The decision to break for a meal, as Yang, Weiss, and Tai had to continue with the more mundane aspects of a fight career, drew the rest of the group to the free buffet offered at the hotel. Naturally, a high class hotel would serve its patrons high class food, but Jaune did not expect the feast laid before them. He didn't even know steak could be that tender, though Jaune made a mental note to never get in the way of Nora and her food ever again.

He almost got shanked by a fork.

After their meal, due to the length of time left before the press conference everyone decided to head out to pass the time. Ruby decided to meet back up with Yang, Nora and Ren went to see the rest of the showroom floor, Qrow… well it did not really need explaining where he went, and Blake left without really saying where she intended to go.

That left Jaune with no real direction, not really interested in seeing more of the event nor watching paperwork get filled. Jaune had left the restaurant to wander around central Vale

Being in the heart of Vale changed a lot of the view, high towers pierced the sky in great columns of glass, public art displayed across various streets, all of them large and all of them extravagant. Even the roads stood a notch above the norm, paved smooth and clean, where not a piece of litter could be seen.

The commercial beauty of the place made sense, since this area housed the most hotels and foot traffic for tourists, the council of Vale naturally had it in their best interests to ensure Vale looked its best, even if the same could not be said for the entire city.

Somewhat unfortunate, criminally so if he believed his mother, who often complained about the potholes by their house. His father even mentioned it being worse in faunas communities and the poorer parts of town.

 _Apparently that was how all large cities functioned, after all lien drove the world,_ thought Jaune as he watched the setting sun slowly bleed out to reveal the inky blackness of the night sky.

Jaune stuck in his own melodramatic musings missed the person crossing his path right until they were practically on top of each other, unfortunately the person looked to be just as lost in her thoughts.

The result being an enviable collision as both parties collapsed in a pile of limbs.

Having the split second thought, Jaune turned in his fall, shielding the other person from the worst of the impact, as his back slammed into the pavement.

 _That's what I get for being poetic_ , thought the blond as he felt the onset of road rash spread across his back.

Taking a moment to ensure nothing had been hurt Jaune looked towards the person, who flung herself off him as soon as they landed.

In a higher pitched voice of alarm the girl said, "I'm sorry!"

The girl quickly tugged the hood of her jacket lower on her face, hiding most of her features from view, except for her wide emerald eyes staring at him. Jaune quickly stood from his position to offer the girl a hand. Perhaps moving too quickly, his outstretched hand caused the girl to flinch at the motion.

Jaune didn't think he appeared to be the threatening short, dressed in a plain hoodie and pale blue jeans, but maybe running into a strange man at sunset didn't create the most friendly atmosphere to begin with. The silence definitely wasn't helping.

Admonishing himself, Jaune quickly spoke with his hand still outstretched, "Hey sorry about that, I guess I wasn't paying attention. Are you okay?"

Jaune watched as the girl looked up, before quickly drifting back down to the extended appendage as if searching for something.

Though he couldn't make much of the girl's expression from how tightly she pulled close on the hood of her scarlet jacket, she must have concluded him decent as she tentatively placed her hand in his.

Accepting his help, the girl quickly pulled her bronze colored sneakers under herself as she stood, reaching the same height as himself.

Still not speaking the girl quickly patted at her clothes, wiping off non existing bits of dust from the long pair of chocolate brown sweats, always keeping an eye on him.

The silence, beginning to reach awkward, caused the blond to speak up in hopes of at least relieving some suspicion, "Again, sorry about that, my name's Jaune are you sure you're okay?"

"I-I'm fine. It's not a problem at all," responded the girl.

"You know for some reason it seems like bumping into beautiful women is becoming a habit. Almost like a main character from a Spruce Willis movie or one of those badly written novels," laughed Jaune in hopes of breaking the ice to receive no change from the green eyed girl.

"Well... it's nice to meet you, what's your name?" he asked.

At his question the girl sighed softly, as if knowing the inevitable question was coming.

"Pyrrha," she answered as she tucked her hands under her arms.

 _At least there was progress._ "Hi there Pyrrha it's nice to meet you… well run into you in this case."

The girl quirked an eyebrow before speaking, "Pyrrha...Pyrrha Nikos?"

Jaune not quite grasping where the miscommunication happened responded, "That's a nice name?"

"You… you don't know who I am?"

"Uh no, should I? Wait, are you in one of my classes?!"

"What no… I-never mind it's a pleasure to meet you Jaune," said the girl as a brilliant smile covered her face appeared.

Not knowing what exactly shifted the conversation, though thankful for it Jaune smiled back as he continued speaking, "Sorry about that, it's kind of hard to recognize you with your hood and all."

Agreeing with his statement the girl slowly removed the hood obscuring most of her face, revealing long crimson locks tied in a ponytail.

"Wow, you have the same color hair as one of my friends, well… hers are more on the tips and yours are all of it, but still..."

The soft ringing of laughter paused his rambling.

"Thanks for the compliment Jaune, I take after my mother," said Pyrrha, a soft smile still lingering, a notch brighter than before.

"So, what brings you around the area? Are you here to watch the Spring Maiden event too?" asked Jaune, glad he hadn't made an idiot of himself.

"Something along those lines," Pyrrha muttered before shaking her head. In a louder voice she quickly spoke, "What about you Jaune? Are you here for that event as well? Are you fighting?"

"Me? No way," said Jaune, missing the sigh of relief from Pyrrha. "I'm here to support my friend's sister. She got offered a spot in the tournament so the whole gym is here to support her."

"Is she the replacement for the Illia and Vernal fight?"

"Yeah, wow you know your stuff."

"I must have heard it from the grape vine. I am sure your friend's sister will perform admirably."

"I'm sure she'll be fine, though I think she much rather just skip everything else and get straight to the fight."

"I would agree to that sentiment, too much drama, too many people with agendas hoping to twist your words and turn them against you. It sullies martial arts."

"Do you not like the sport?"

Pyrrha let out a deep sigh at his question, turning away to walk down the street. At first it would seem she were put off by his inquiry, but as she continued speaking it appeared to be more of a means to help organize her thoughts.

"I like competition," began Pyrrha as Jaune sped up to walk by her side. "The idea of beating an opponent one versus one, where all your effort and planning is put to the test against another, who seeks victory just as badly as you do, is exhilarating. Watching a hand get raised after all the anguish, all the effort… watching someone put their entire self in those scant minutes tells you a lot about who they are."

A stray breeze brought with it an old wrapper from someone's meal, as it drifted across the pavement. Pyrrha paused in her stride, bending over to scoop up the trash before depositing in a nearby bin before she continued speaking, "But with the addition of media, by turning the art into a sport, advertising to the masses, well... it comes with its good and bad. They need stars to make money, draws and people for attraction, but all it does is distance the fighters, makes them larger than life."

"Isn't that a good thing?" asked Jaune as they continued down the road.

"I suppose, it brings wealth, fame, and glory, but it also means the fans start to view them as different than normal people. Then the media takes that and starts creating fights, drama, to help advertise the next big pay per view. It's unhonorable-"

Turning the corner revealed Jaune's hotel, advertisements and giant billboards with videos describing fighters on display for all to see. Jaune ignored the sight in favor of listening to the crimson haired girl, but Pyrrha had other plans.

Rushing forward instead of finishing her thought, the girl dashed up to a nearby poster, ripping it off the wall, and hugging it to her chest.

"You know, I'm sure we could just ask the event if you wanted a poster, heck I think I could even get a signed one for you," said Jaune, at the redhead's odd behavior.

"Just let me enjoy it a bit longer," muttered Pyrrha, as she looked away no longer smiling.

Jaune didn't know what caused a dramatic shift in the girls actions, but before he could do anything to relieve it a large screen above the duo began blasting out another advertisement.

"And back to the fighter spotlight, we're on to Vernal the Phoenix. A hot headed, violent, and aggressive fighter. This lady takes little lip from anyone and is prepared to back up her verbal threats with very physical ones."

The screen drowned on with its coverage of the tattooed woman, displaying scenes of her talking trash about fighters, mocking downed opponents, even a street encounter where Vernal, laughed while smashing a photographer's camera. Even the profile picture of the girl showed her with a mocking smirk as she raised a certain finger and a bottle of beer held in the other hand.

Pyrrha, who had watched the first couple minutes before shaking her head at the video made eye contact with Jaune to ask, "Do you know what aura is?"

Wondering if it were some kind of code between fight fans, Jaune figured he'd employ Arc tactic number three, reversal. "What of course I know what aura is. Do you know what aura is?"

"Aura is the intangible manifestation of a person's soul, their character," began Pyrrha through the noise of the video's groaning. "You see when the cage door closes, the trash talking, the fake personas, all the promotions don't matter. It's just two fighters and their specific skill sets trying to figure out how to overcome one another."

"Ok…" said Jaune, a little lost in the conversation.

"Fighters, the real ones at least, have an almost intangible energy to them. It's the atmosphere surrounding the person, the influence and vibe they bring into the ring." Pyrrha continued speaking through the scene of Vernal smiling as blood splashed on her face, while she punched May Zedong into unconsciousness. "Some are vicious, others calculating or stoic, but true fighters have an aura to them".

"I thought it was the training and physicality that makes a fighter, after all that's all we learn at my gym."

"Not all physically fit martial artists can be fighters, but all fighters are physically fit martial artists. In that case every fight has little to do about physicality, all you need is the cardio to fight the rounds and enough practice to know how to do your techniques, but the challenge comes in the mental sphere. You need to have a certain mentality to be a fighter."

"I don't really understand."

"Fighting is about imposing your will upon the enemy. Auras clash, and if you can break their will to continue, if your presence is the greater one then you've won." Pyrrha looked away, a faint dusting of pink on her checks. "...At least that's what I've heard."

"That all sounds crazy."

"People do say you need to be at least a little bit crazy to fight in a cage for sport."

"Well… maybe I can see that," said Jaune as he thought back to the eccentric characters he'd met through Beacon. "But, wow you really do know a lot about fighting."

"I know a bit," replied Pyrrha as she scratched shyly at her cheek.

A buzzing from a scroll interrupted their conversation.

Pyrrha reached for her back pocket to pull out a scroll, silencing the alarm coming from it. She looked forlornly at Jaune before looking back at the device in her hand.

Pyrrha trailed off softly, "Ah, it would seem like I have to go…"

"We could always hang out again?" asked Jaune in hopes of consoling the girl.

"That would be impossible I'm afraid… I traveled here from Mistral and I will only be here for the time of the event."

"Well, we could always hang out for these few days."

Smiling brightly Pyrrha responded, "That would be grand! I would like that Jaune."

Following a quick exchange of contact information, Pyrrha still beaming gave Jaune a fierce hug before turning and heading towards the arena in a fast jog.

A cool night breeze blew through the street, causing Jaune to tug on the hood portion of his jacket. Shoving both hands into his pockets he decided to relax in a warmer hotel, at least until the press conference began.

While kind of quirky, Pyrrha turned out to be rather nice. He appreciated the fact she spent the time to talk with him to help pass the time, even if the topic of discussion turned towards fighting.

In regards to the whole talk of Aura, Jaune didn't know where to begin. The idea that fighters carried some sort of weird mojo, energy, thingy when they entered the ring and that it even played a small factor, let alone a major reason fighters won left him dubious.

Then again the first time he saw Yang, right after breaking Cardin's hand, still burned in his mind. Maybe, Pyrrha knew a bit more than she let on when it came to the intricacies of fighting.

Through their whole encounter the one question still plagued Jaune's mind. Not wanting to embarrass a potential new friend, Jaune refrained from asking, but it didn't stop the question from bouncing around his head.

 _How Pyrrha could possibly be sweating while dressed in full sweats is beyond me,_ thought Jaune, as he walked a bit faster as another breeze swept through the empty streets.

* * *

Omake Omake

"Hello my lovely students, Sensei Ruby is back for another fabulous episode of Fight Camp Fight Camp episode two!" said a girl who took up most of the view, the rest of the background being thick black drapes.

"Today we are in the backstage of the Spring Maiden tournament isn't that awesome? It is, I'm glad you guys agree. Anyways since we are missing sub sensei Blake and student Jaune we will be doing a solo lesson today, just you and me."

Ruby, took several steps away until the entirety of her body could be seen. Assuming a fighting stance she began, "Today we are going to talk about breathing."

"Now I know at this moment you guys are all like," started Ruby before saying the rest in a higher and squeakier pitch, " _Oh, great and awesome coach Ruby we all know how to breathe._ "

"That would be where you're wrong!" said Ruby in her normal voice. "I'm talking about breathing during a fight or what we like to call 'Kiai'."

" _Wow, most awesome future champion Ruby, what do you mean by kiai?"_

"I am glad you asked. Well for starters kiai is the breath you release while you are in the middle of exerting yourself. Have you ever grunted while lifting something heavy and suddenly the weight felt lighter? That's the power of kiai."

Ruby continued this time letting out a high pitched yell at the apex of her punch. "For fighters we shout, or sometimes just exhale small breaths of air whenever we do something, though for most people it's just when they're attacking. Really you can do it while blocking, dodging, or sometimes they work as a feint themselves!"

"What a kiai does is it helps you regulate your breathing," said Ruby as she froze her movement with one arm extended. "A lot of newbies to fighting tend to hold their breath when they attack, they think it helps them hit harder as they want to squeeze all their muscles at once all the time. However that isn't how the mechanics of striking works. Professional fighters leave their bodies loose until they are just about to hit."

Ruby retracted her arm as she looked towards the camera, this time speaking in a deeper voice, " **Strikes are like whips, you contract your body only right at the moment of contact, never before. This way you transfer all the force possible in a quick snap. That's how you get the knockouts, not with the pushes all those fake fighters throw."**

"At least that's what my dad says," said Ruby, once again back to her normal voice. "So not only does a Kiai stop you from getting tired too quickly by forcing you to breathe and exhale while fighting, but it also adds snap to your strikes by teaching your body to contract only at the point of impact. But what I think is the biggest benefit of giving a shout while you're fighting is it gives you energy! You're yelling and trying so hard in a fight and your shouts are like your own personal cheering, for yourself."

" _But great and honorable Ruby I'm embarrassed and it seems kind of weird to yell like that."_

"That is why I am the sensei and you are the student young one. There's no need to be embarrassed you're already fighting that makes you so much more awesome as it is. What is there to be embarrassed about annnd even if you are, you can just hiss out a few breaths of air. It still works and you'll notice the difference."

"So when is doubt- KIAI!" shouted the girl as she lunged towards in a flash filling the screen with nothing, but her knuckles.

After her punch Ruby took several steps back, stood straight facing the screen. She raised both hands to her chest and pressed her right fist into the palm of her left hand while extending her arms forward. Giving a short bow of her head she finally relaxed and grinned back to the screen.

"That's it for the second lesson, I have to cut it short as there's going to be the press conference soon. See you guys for the next episode and see if you can see me there. Good training and thanks for watching-"

"Who was that shouted just now!" yelled a shrill voice off screen.

It must have been someone familiar as Ruby turned slightly pale, a small eep leaving her lips.

"Ruby was that you? Oh you insufferable dolt, I thought I told you to be quiet as we are doing some interviews before the event!" shouted a girl dressed in all white, whose snow white dress took up the entire screen.

"Ack Weiss, I'm sorry I was just talking to my student about breathing and I got carried away."

"To think I let you backstage in the first place, even after you promised me you would behave."

"Weiss I'm sorry."

"Hmph to think I was about to offer you a chance to meet the current champion before the press conference."

"Wait, what!? Oh my Oum I'm going to meet the champ? You are the bestest, best, friend I could possibly have Weiss!"

"When did I ever agree to be frien-"

The petite girl's words were interrupted as another, equally small girl slammed into her, dragging her down, underneath the view. Only screeches and squees of cheer could be heard.

"I knew you weren't a big fat meanie!"

"Wait you thought I was mean?"

"No you're my bestest friend forever!"

"Ugh get off of me you are dirtying my dress before the show!"

"I knew Ice Flower would come true."

"What in the world is an ice flower?"

"It's what we will be called once I get my professional licence. With you as my manager we will be an unbeatable team."

"I never agreed to any of this!"

The screen continued to show only the plain black curtains as the two continued to bicker.

* * *

Author's Note Note

So here we come to the build up of the fight plus a lot of exposition by the newest character to the scene. I wonder just how Pyrrha fits into the story… I truly truly wonder. Eh, she's probably a fan or something right?

Regardless I hope you guys liked my use of Aura to talk about ring energy. It's something extremely hard to describe to someone who has never felt it, but when two fighters are in a ring they sort of develop their own rhythm between each other, almost like a dance. Normally in those cases the stronger presence dominates the fight, he forces the opposing party to dance to his tune, so to speak. I thought if I compared it to the literal force of Aura in the show that it would help make the connection.

Anyways you all got to see some of the build up around professional fights, you got to see backstage stuff, I got to talk about how horrible weight cutting is, and I got to set the stage for the upcoming press conference.

I wanted to talk a little bit about the flow of the story, as I have it written in my outlines, but I forgot to address it in my author's notes.

We are currently on the build up to the end of Book 1 of my story and the climax of the first Act. I have it set for 3 books to complete Mixed Martial Arc. Jaune came from street fights, to gym sparring, to professional fights in this act and the climax is the fight I think you guys are all looking forward to. There's a lot of little plot hooks I left out there as well as a cheeky summary of all 3 books if you look for it.

I tried to slow the pace down a bit since we have been exposed to nonstop gym and fighting action and now we have more talking and politics. Why? To make the conclusion more epic!

I'd like to give a shout out to one of our dear readers Batte W0rn, who won his first MMA fight in a dominating fashion. Congratulations to them for their awesome performance.

See you guys in the next chapter and thank you all for the follows and favorites. They push me through the terrible working days, each email I get gives me a boost.

Until next time,

Mkspotlights


	13. Chapter 13

I know I know late post...ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

Cover Art by: BobaFiish

Editing by: Battle W0rn, Freckles Fiction

* * *

Round 13

The ambient sounds of the crowd filled the large theater as a mixed group waited for the press conference to begin. Men and women in suits, all with various notes and filming equipment, sat in the front rows, a fierce concentrated look to them, as if they would be the first to ask their question and damned to anyone who tried to stop them.

Everyone except the trio of people sitting down in the first row, thought Jaune as he turned to look towards the recognizable orange pixie cut of Nora who waved the blond closer.

"Hey Jaune over here, I saved you a spot!" she yelled from her seat next to Ren and Blake.

Moving to take the seat offered to him, nearly stepping on the myriad of bags resting around the feet of his three friends, each bag stuffed to the brim with various paraphernalia from the event, Jaune sank back into the plush cushioning.

"Thanks Nora," said Jaune, sparing a moment to greet both his black haired, reserved friends. "I'm surprised they're giving us such good seats."

"It's quite normal for family and people on the fighter's team to get prime seats. However, it is rather abnormal to be placed directly in the front row," said Ren, as he rifled through one of his plastic bags, filled with an assortment of jars and root like plants.

"When you have a sponsor like a Schnee you get certain privileges," added Blake, while raising an eyebrow at the reporter sitting to her right and the arm attached to him, which currently rested on the armrest between their seats. The man wisely unhanded the territory, allowing Blake to refocus on the book in her lap.

"Who cares, at least we get to see all the drama from the front row!" yelled Nora, in the midst of stuffing a handful of popcorn down her mouth, where she found the popcorn would remain a mystery.

"What do you mean by drama?" asked Jaune.

"There's always a show at these things, like a cheesy television show there'll probably be tons of insults, some fighting, oh there might even be a guy dressed up in a costume like the last one we watched. Do you think Ren?"

"I wouldn't have called it a costume exactly, more like a really… abstract patterned suit, but I'm more than sure we will see a fair share of antics at this event," replied Ren as he attempted to dodge the barrage of popcorn remains shooting out from Nora's mouth.

"Wait... antics, drama, costumes? Am I missing something here? I thought this was like a group conference where people will ask them about strategies and stuff like that?" asked Jaune.

"While there will be many questions like that, most fighters will probably breeze over them to speak on their own agenda," answered Ren, content with continuing their discussion through the opening introduction of the event. Then again everyone else in the arena could care less about the press video about the fight, most still talked to business partners on their scrolls, or chatted between themselves.

"I hope someone threatens to break their opponent's legs," said Nora.

"I do not think that particular threat has been said yet, though I don't doubt it might come up eventually Nora," said Ren. "To answer your question Jaune, most people will use this opportunity to promote themselves or attempt to harry their opponent with verbal barbs."

"The fight begins before the cage door closes. This will probably be where each pair of fighters will size each other up in person for the first time," said Blake in the midst of turning a page in her book. "Some will try to look for tells while others will try and mess with their mentality, to throw them off balance."

"Shit talking," summed up Nora, while Blake rolled her eyes.

Before Jaune could respond the amplified sound of someone speaking into the mic echoed throughout the room. Looking towards the stage stood a slim man. His formal black suit, combined with his bright silver hair gave off a distinct color scheme. An evergreen scarf added the only pop in the ensemble, an outfit that showed experience with public speaking, it stood out yet still gave off a reserved formality.

"I'll... keep this brief," started the man as he peered through the lenses of his glasses to address the entire crowd. "You all have traveled here today in search of entertainment, to watch pairs of men and women fight, when they are spent you will toss them aside and move on to the next fresh face."

The man paused to adjust his hold on the silver handle of his cane. "I look amongst you and see some who are here to make a paycheck and others who are here to watch for entertainment, but all I see are fans of the sport. You assume the depths of what will occur in the ring will be available online, in recordings, but you will come to find that recordings will only take you so far. I applaud you for taking the first step to see it live."

With that the man said no other words choosing instead to walk off the stage, noticeably without the use of his cane.

"Was that supposed to be the introduction to the whole event?" asked Jaune, who turned to stare at his equally flabbergasted friends.

"He seemed… kind of off?" said Nora.

"Maybe he is commentating on another issue on his mind or hiding his true meaning behind his speech," replied Ren.

"Whatever it is he sure is weird."

The four members of the group nodded in agreement, so did most of the audience as a quiet took over the venue, at least until a portly man in a maroon suit took the stage and began announcing each pair of fighters to come on the stage and take their seats in the conference, thus opening the event for questions.

The man looked, as best he could through the caterpillars he had for eyebrows, across the assembled media and began fielding questions from lucky individuals. The MC's request for questions restarted the event as hundreds of hands threw themselves in the air, in hopes of being the first to get their questions answered.

Like a switch being flipped the conference continued with electrifying speed. Young, upcoming fighters answered questions about their aspirations and goals, exuding the nervous energy of someone hoping to stake their claim. Older veterans controlled the questions, answering each with the easy skill of someone who had seen it all before, each comment re-cemented their past achievements as well as promised another equally stunning showing in the upcoming fight.

Jaune watched each pair of fighters take their space on the stage, all of them enthused to be there, all of them trading hidden and sometimes blatant barbs at their opponents.

His friends were right, they often were when it came to MMA, as Jaune watched fighters stare at their opponents, refusing to break eye contact even while answering questions to the general audience.

A game of chicken, before the actual show.

Others went to war with words instead of body language, trading improvised and pre rehearsed insults. They targeted their opponents' prior fights, the flaws in their fighting style, and sometimes just how they dressed.

Nora in particular cheered the loudest when a female fighter came dressed as a character from a video game, complete with a tribal skirt, golden bracers, and a necklace of skulls. Of course the character was from a fighting game. The costumed girl's opponent went with the time honored tactic of insulting the other's mother.

Nora's words echoing in his head caused a small smile to appear on his face, _shit talking indeed_.

The similarity of each fighter ended at the desire to seek an advantage and the fact they were mixed martial artists, as each pair of fighters starkly differed. Vacuan, Mistrailian, Atlesian, traditional to hard core punk aesthetics, each fighter behaved and looked differently than the other.

It definitely threw the blond for a loop, though looking back on it Jaune wondered why. He expected hulking and muscular people all with scars and fire in their eyes. While there were individuals who fit that stereotype there were also individuals who could pull off being one of his college professors, both in their attire and in how they eloquently answered questions, for all appearances looking like someone who would vehemently refuse to be locked inside a cage with a trained killer.

Fighters came from all types of backgrounds apparently, the thought itself causing another snort to leave him as he thought of the three sitting just to his right and the rest of Beacon. All except Yang fit the stereotype so really what did he expect?

His mental thoughts came to a halt when the fifth pair left the stage, the rotund announcer once again taking center stage to announce the next duo.

"Now gentlemen and _ladies,_ " the man began, emphasizing the last word. "Due to the unfortunate drop out of Ilia Amitola we were left scrambling, left to scour all of Remnant for a suitable substitute. It took many long days of striving and searching, but our grit and toughness saw us through…"

The man continued to speak for several minutes longer, to the point Jaune could swear he felt his brain melting, but at an unseen signal the squat man paled before coughing into his fist.

"Eh-erm, and that would be how we stumbled across this individual. She's from the home city of Vale, a bright shining new prospect, born and raised in the sport. Please welcome YANG XIAO LONG!" shouted the man to the cheers of the audience.

At the peak of the cheer a petite figure stumbled out from the curtain into view of the crowd before freezing from being in the spotlight.

Ruby Rose, signature hoodie and all, looked out towards the amassed crowd, gaping like a fish, before letting up a panicked 'eep' and dashing back off stage.

The sounds of some scuffling and yelling occured, sounding distinctly like 'Yanggggg why?!' before another, taller, figure emerged from the curtains.

Yang appeared dressed to impress in a white jacket, its black sleeves accented with shimmering gold that only served to highlight the sparkle in her flowing hair. She took her time walking to her seat, placing one black boot in front of the other, moving in just the right speed to show off her long legs encapsulated in black tights.

Yang wore an outfit that looked more like something you would see at the clubs, but either if she planned it on her own or something of Weiss's design it did indeed show off Yang's natural beauty. Jaune decided it being Yang's creation when she purposely pushed up some other… assets with her arms as she posed for the crowd.

Jaune could practically hear Weiss's snicker of step two completed, as the cameras soaked up Yang's image, which would have been perfect if not for the mischievous smirk that played on the blonde's face.

A still pink faced Ruby, morosely followed her sister to her chair, taking a seat to her side as a addition to the conference. Her attitude quickly changing to estatic the minute they sat.

Almost immediately hands raised to ask questions, but before any could be acknowledged the announcer yelled out, "And her opponent, you love her, you hate her, you love to hate her, one of the top contenders for the champion spot, VERNAL THE PHOENIX!"

The cheers this time were louder as the next person to walk out looked just as vicious as the media portrayed her. Wearing maroon jeans, with one leg shortened and cuffed up to the top of her thigh and a white collared shirt with sleeves ripped off to show the tattoo of her namesake, a sprawling black inked image of a flaming bird, Vernal cut an impressive image.

Vernal only further emphasized the idea when she paused in walking to her seat to take a long, deep drag from a bottle, before burping boisterously. Vernal sneered ear to ear as she went to take her seat, throwing her legs on the table and tipping back her chair simultaneously.

This time the questions were rampant and the round man did his best to calm the crowd enough to allow some queries to be asked.

A man with a military trim and black suit got the first question and asked, "Vernal what are you drinking and are you not concerned about making weight?"

The fighter, with hair almost as short as the interviewer, tipped back the bottle for another sip before answering, "What does it look like I'm drinking? Booze! Come on people at least get someone that isn't clearly an idiot, next!"

The man tried to expand on his earlier question, but Vernal chose instead to pick at her ear with her pinky, ignoring the man until another interviewer, a women in a ruby dress, stood to speak.

The reporter said, "You did have a past tendency of missing weight are you not concerned for a repeat at this event?"

"Okay I know being a reporter doesn't take a lot of brain cells, but do I look like a freaking idiot, huh? I wouldn't be drinking if I had a problem with my weight cut would I? You sure know how to waste your time, but more importantly mine," snarked Vernal, as the interviewer shrunk under the verbal barrage.

Another man, hoping to not get as brutally shut down, turned to address Yang, who appeared content with taking in the scene of the crowd.

The man asked, "Miss Xiaolong, this is your first time on the stage why don't you give us a few words on how it feels to be here?"

Yang grinned before speaking into the mic, "It feels great to be here. About time, since I was worried about running out of competition in just the Vale circuit."

"Are there any issues or complications you've had?"

"None, whatsoever I'm in 100% condition and ready to start my streak to the championship off with a Yang!"

Jaune felt her terrible pun deserved the facepalm he gave it. He imagined every household that was watching shared in his sentiment. Ruby definitely agreed, groaning from the lame joke.

"What do you think will happen-" continued the man until a joking voice interrupted him.

"Oh, wow, little miss golden girl, thinks she's hot stuff in the kiddie pool and wants to try her hand in the big leagues eh?" began Vernal.

"Kiddie pool? I haven't even had a challenge since I went pro. I represent the best of Vale." answered back Yang, almost immediately.

"9-0 against small fry, wow big freaking deal blondie."

"Better than 11-2, I never lost, not even a round."

"Two losses by split decisions don't mean shit when I knock idiots out in the first round, just like I'll do to you."

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"Can you elabor-" tried the interviewer to no avail.

"Look at yourself cow tits, all dressed up like some little girl with your fancy clothes, let me guess you even got your hair done?"

"Wait cow tits… how is that even an insult?!"

"Are you upset about it?

"Not about that-"

"Then it's working," laughed the tattooed girl as she finished off the rest of her beer and began absently throwing the bottle up and down.

Yang for her part, looked to be half out of her seat as she glared daggers at her opponent, while Ruby did her best to calm her down.

"What does how I dress have anything to do with it?" growled out Yang.

"Look around you, all these chumps are all dressed up in their monkey suits for what? To ask some dumb fucking questions that's what," began Vernal, as she used the empty bottle as a scepter and indicated to the crowd, her subjects, before zoning onto Yang. "And here you are all dolled up dancing to their tune."

"Are you sure you're not drunk, hit your head? What does any of that mean?"

Vernal snorted before turning the butt of the bottle onto herself, "I don't care about any of this shit. The contract says I have to show up, but you don't see me all dressed up for this. All I care about is making sure my gym is known as the best place around and that all you fakes are shown for what you really are."

"You act like I'm not a fighter-"

"You aren't and I'll put you in your place."

"Oh I'm going to put you in your place, buried six feet under!" yelled Yang as she stood completely out of her seat, slamming both hands on the wooden table.

Vernal rolled her eyes and began tossing the bottle up and down, "Babe, you'll be lucky to even make it past the first punch."

"I wouldn't call me babe and after the fight you'll be calling me sir," said Yang as her hands closed to fists.

"Real threatening, you should stop trying to be intimidating, your mom could write better insults."

"Don't, talk, about, my, Mom," said Yang, grinding out each word.

"Ohh I forgot you said she was dead didn't you?" began Vernal as she paused in throwing the bottle, grasping it by the neck before languidly speaking the next line. "I wasn't talking about that one sweet cheeks."

"Huh? How do you know anything about that?!"

"You're breaking your image prom princess, here why don't you have a drink too while you're at it we can cheer your dead, failure of a fighter," said Vernal as she tossed the bottle in a high arc towards Yang's side of the stage.

Regardless if Vernal intended to hit Ruby at all, the bottle sailed across in a lazy arc dropping back to fall right towards the top of her head, a sole drop of beer staining her red hood.

The bottle never stood a chance…

Yang, eyes burning with fire leaving Jaune wincing in memory, swung her right knee upwards, smashing aside the table that dared block her path.

With a growl and a twist of her hip, Yang pivoted on her left leg, simultaneously arching her back until her right knee reached its apex, before swinging her leg with all the force she could possibly build in her frame as she blasted the glass bottle back towards Vernal.

The bottle starting as a slow joke, boomeranged back to the tattooed girl like a rocket, spinning ass over head from the force of Yang's kick.

All this in the time it took for the table to fall over, as the sound of it crashing and the screech of a mic timed perfectly to the clear ring of glass impacting flesh.

Followed quickly by the sound of shattering glass and the screams of the bystanders hoping to dodge the spray of shards that exploded outwards.

Jaune didn't have a chance to see what happened next, he was already moving.

"Are you okay?" Jaune asked a suited woman, just starting to move her hands to block the shards of glass flying towards her. She remained unharmed as Jaune rushed to block the main area of spray, his back facing Vernal on the stage.

As she met his eyes, the reporter still speechless from the sudden explosion of violence, fidgeted with the collar of her lavender shirt until she met his eyes and a little above it, at that she began to furiously pat at her hair of the matching shade.

His heroics earned him a spray of glass shards across his back, down his shirt, and apparently into his hair. With the feeling of a warm drizzle running down his face he once again asked, "Are you okay?!"

The added force of the question got a response, first a nod, then after a clearing of her throat she spoke, "Thanks, kid."

"I'm not, you're blocking a prime shot!" yelled the military cut reporter from earlier.

Turning in to face the stage again he saw what the man meant.

On the stage surrounded by toppled equipment and a fair share of glass, Vernal grinned as she held what remained of the bottle by its neck baring a wicked mess of pointed shards at Yang, who looked to care absolutely nothing at the improvised weapon, all while Ruby waved her hands in front of Yang in deterrence.

A picturesque scene, though not a beautiful one, only got better once the reaction from the rest of the room began.

Through shouts of pain from the interviewers, the sudden calls for security by the announcers and the pounding of boots as men in uniform rushed the stage, Vernal waved her new dagger and spoke words to the blonde, all the while a cruel sneer played on her face.

The words were inaudible as at that moment the mics were cut, but the intent was apparent.

Yang, not liking what she heard, snarled as she moved to engage the girl right then and there. She would have made it close if a man in a security uniform didn't step in between the two fighters and began pushing them apart.

The brave man in conjunction with Ruby tried their best to stop the two forces of destruction, but until several other members of security and even some of the other fighters jumped in did they finally separate the two. Vernal laughed as she swung at one of the people trying to escort her off the stage, making sure to flip off everyone watching one last time before finally being pulled off. Yang continued shouting insults even well after being pulled off stage.

It would be at that point did Jaune look towards his group of friends. Ren in the midst of trying to calm several startled people back into their seats, Blake with a adhesive bandage in hand wrapped it around an older man's arm, and Nora looked to be debating jumping into the crowd of people on the stage before turning to make eye contact with Jaune.

With a concerned look, Nora yelled something that Jaune couldn't hear through the clamor of the room and suddenly he was being tugged away.

A bright flash blinded him for a few moments and felt more than saw several more as his group of friends made to leave.

Blinking away the spots in his vision, Jaune saw Nora leading himself, Blake and Ren towards the curtained off backstage, just in time to see Yang shouting, as both Qrow and Ruby did their best to calm the enraged girl.

Jaune heard the announcer try his best to tame the panicked crowd, the voice of the rotund man urged the audience to relax as he rushed to move on towards the final interview, that of the champion and her opponent.

Shrill shrieks rang out interrupting the announcer's introduction. Turning towards the sound Jaune found Yang and Weiss both in the midst of a yelling match. Yang, still wanting to brawl 'that bitch' and Weiss fuming from the implications on Yang's career.

Taiyang brought everything to a close as he forcefully pushed the group out through the back entrance, far away from the event, stating they needed to head to the hotel and cool their heads.

Through all the ambient noise and the hustling as he was moved to leave Jaune only picked up one question and the corresponding answer from the stage.

"Hey Champ what do you think about what just happened?" asked the husky voice of a man.

Projected through a static distorted microphone, an oddly familiar voice answered, "The way both girls handled themselves is disgraceful."

Jaune couldn't hear the follow up question as he was forced out towards the back stage elevators, the doors closing behind him with a soft ding.

~/~

 _Why did it seem my life had become like an amateur writer's first fanfiction?_

First he had the cliche'd bully beating, then the event he'd like to forget involving Ruby and Yang, now he gets into a bar room brawl/news conference mashup. Not to mention the chew out session that seemed to happen after every one of those events.

Jaune didn't think Weiss could reach that high of a pitch when she had yelled at him for the rumors circulating about him and the Beacon team. Apparently some of the tabloid press members were rolling with the drama and attributed both Jaune and co's fast actions as implication that the events were staged.

Madness. Weiss apparently knew that too, she looked to be yelling at him just for being involved than for any real belief of the rumors, or she could not have been yelling at him at all, as when she made eye contact with the still fuming Yang, her pitched reached several octaves higher and she turned several shades redder.

Ruby did her best to quell the petite promoter, but when Yang, still furious, yelled back… well let's just say it was an awkward car ride back to the hotel.

As soon as they arrived at the hotel Yang stalked towards her room all the while Weiss followed, lecturing her on how they ruined her plans, Yang's image, and their careers, up until Yang forcefully slammed the door shut ending the conversation.

In the silence of the hall Jaune spoke first, "I'm sorry for what happened."

Weiss turned her attention towards him at that moment and while still looking irritated didn't look murderous anymore. With a sigh she spoke, "It is not your fault I… that outburst just means there will be no sleep in my immediate future."

The girl spent a moment to exhale one more dry sigh before snapping up her scroll and rapidly dialing some numbers. Weiss turned and left the assembled group in a flurry of shouted orders to whoever had the misfortune of being on the opposite end of her call.

The rest of the group slowly dispersed. Ruby quickly swiped her card key and rushed into the room she shared with her sister. Blake, after double checking his head no longer bled from the cuts, wanted nothing to do with what would be going on in the room she shared and left for a quieter place to decompress. Nora, Ren, and Taiyang made excuses and retired for the night, leaving just Qrow and himself in the hallway.

"So what just happened?" asked Jaune.

"Our hot head fell for a trap," answered Qrow, patting the pockets of his pants for his flask. "Vernal really knows how to push Yang's buttons that's for sure, made them both look bad."

"Shouldn't they both lose out in that case, doesn't it even out?"

"Nope, one wants to look bad the other doesn't or didn't, I'm not quite sure Yang cares about her image at the moment."

"She seemed more than just… angry."

Qrow shook his head to close the conversation, "You should jump in the shower and pick out any stray shards, don't wanna cut yourself more."

With that said Qrow turned, flask in hand, and left the blond alone.

Jaune followed the drunk's instructions, painstakingly picking out numerous pieces of glass, wincing when several nicked at his scalp, but the process didn't take nearly as much time as it felt.

Eventually he was left standing in his room alone with way too many thoughts running through his head. He tried to relax but the television had nothing interesting on, concentrating on homework proved futile, and any attempts of sleep were met with resistance as his brain still buzzed with the rush of energy in his system.

After several hours of tossing and turning Jaune flung the covers off his cushy bed, with an irritated groan, giving up on sleep after the fourth attempt and moved to put on his shoes. Throwing on his hoodie, making sure to grab the key to his room and a spare towel Jaune started towards the hotel's gym. He might as well get a workout in to help get some sleep.

The thought itself pulled his lips into a small smile. Since when did he start wanting to go to the gym on a regular basis especially as a way to relax? Maybe he could get a headstart on Qrow and Nora's training, no sense letting himself get out of routine and suffering more when they got back to Beacon.

With the thought in mind Jaune made his way towards the hotel's small fitness area. A line of dusty weights sat against the wall next to several benches, while treadmills and various cardio machines filled the rest of the room. The mechanical hum of a motor and the rhythmic stomping of feet informed him one such machine was occupied, though the large black jacket, complete with hood, being worn by the runner obscured their identity. All Jaune could discern was the intense pace, one leg flinging the person's entire body forward before the other leg could catch and propel them once again in a dead sprint.

The pace set by the runner kept going for another minute, as Jaune watched while stretching prior to starting his own workout, the amount of cardiovascular endurance to maintain such a pace amazed the blond.

After several beats more the runner pressed a button on the treadmill, bringing the machine into a slow halt. The figure stooped down, resting with hands on their knees, for several minutes before turning and moving to a side of the gym where a small scale sat.

The person stepped onto the scale before immediately jumping off, with a grumble the runner pulled the shoes from their feet before attempting to challenge the scale again, to once again fail.

The loud curse that flowed from the person's lips should have been the first clue. When the figure tugged at the jacket they wore, revealing a mane of golden hair, that was the second clue and about when Jaune figured he didn't really need the workout, instead moving to gather his things to leave.

When the person, whose identity became much clearer, looked towards the number on the scale and swore before turning and slamming a fist into a pillar, well… it wasn't a clue more as the end of the game.

Lavender eyes met blue, toned muscles met whatever he called his own physique, Yang Xiaolong met Jaune Arc, and he most definitely wanted to be anywhere else.

"Uh, hi Yang, looks like you're having a workout. Keeping up with your weight cut I see." said the blond as he gathered his things before making to leave.

Yang blinked several times before taking a deep breath, straightening her prior coiled posture before speaking in a sentence that didn't contain a curse, the first since the group had made it back to the hotel.

"Why so quick to leave, running away?" asked Yang with a trademark smirk.

"I prefer to call it a tactical retreat." replied Jaune

"What are you afraid of?"

"With you? A lot of things."

Yang snorted at his response, before shrugging off the sweat drenched shirt and stepping out of the matching sweat pants. Rolling her eyes when she caught his quick snap to look anywhere, but at her.

"Don't act like you didn't get an eyeful when I was on stage," said Yang, as she took her place at the scale.

"Are you struggling?" asked Jaune at the grimace on Yang's face.

"I'm fine!" snapped back Yang, setting a glower on him.

"It was just a question," he replied with a little more heat than was normal. "Jeez Yang, you don't have to be so aggressive about everything."

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say as this time Yang growled as she turned to face him, "You got something to say to me?"

A argument with Yang was the last thing he wanted at the moment, not mentioning his prior conversation he had with Taiyang, nor the fact they weren't on the best of terms to begin with, Jaune could just walk away and leave the angered girl to her own devices.

However a niggling feeling from the back of his head forced him to speak. Either that or he missed a piece of glass.

"You could have hurt someone."

Yang broke eye contact at that as she burned a hole in the carpet. With a growl she answered back, "I wasn't the one that broke the bottle and no one got hurt."

His itchy scalp begged to differ, but instead of complaining about his own issue his instead brought up the other, "Someone almost did. I can understand the whole incident with Ruby, heck I even think I deserved it, but what's going on now?"

"Nothing's going on I'm just making sure Vernal knows she's not the only one who can talk smack."

"So you resort to a violent brawl in the middle of the press conference, an old man from the front row ended up cut Yang!"

"I told you guys already I wasn't the one that broke the bottle and I wasn't about to back down to that bitch."

"And so you danced to her tune." said Jaune, pulling a line from the Vernal herself.

The line might have worked a bit too well, as Yang's glare zoomed back onto himself as she stomped over towards him, closing the distance in powerful steps.

Each stomp beat in time with his own heart rate, the combined noise sounding just like fist slamming into his own skull-

"There's some things you don't make fun of!" yelled Yang, right into the face of Jaune. "She thinks I'm just a pretty blonde with a right hand, go for it, but don't bring family into it."

Jaune raising both hands in compliance, swallowed the saliva building up in his mouth he spoke, "Look Yang we're not on the best terms, I could get Ruby or Blake, both of them would probably understand the stress of what's going on. I'm not a fighter I'm just some guy who's training after getting involved with something over his head."

"The wannabe hero protecting strangers when he can't even protect himself."

"Hey my Mom always said strangers are friends you haven't met yet and I would always help my friends."

"Tch, and so why are you here? You count me as one of your friends even after the ass whooping?"

"To be honest? I was just here for a workout," said Jaune, wincing internally at the mentioning of the event. "And though I don't like thinking about that time, I would still be okay with us being friends after all that."

A beeping from a scroll interrupted the conversation before they could go any further, Yang shot him a look before walking back to where she left her pants, bending down to retrieve the scroll from its pocket Yang spoke, "Hello Ruby?"

Some words were said before Yang answered back, "Yeah, just burning off the last bit, gonna sauna off the rest. No, no- just stay in the room sis I'll be up in a bit."

"Ruby, trust me I'm not going to pass out," huffed out Yang, before she made eye contact with Jaune. "I'll be fine no need to suffer with me… Yes, yes, okay see you in a bit."

Her conversation done, Yang spoke, "Come with me."

"Why?"

"To make sure I don't pass out and to pull me out if I do," replied the girl as she turned and made her way to the back of the gym and through a tiled hall marked with a sign of a stick figure in a dress.

"Wha-Yang I can't go in the women's changing room?!" stuttered out Jaune at the implication.

Yang merely rolled her eyes as she pulled open a glass door, not ten feet past the border marked by the sign.

"Relax there's no one here at this time and besides if someone came in they wouldn't be able to tell you apart. You coming?"

"I don't think I should."

At his response Yang dryly chuckled, "Not even to watch out for me? I thought we were friends Jaune?"

"That is not what I meant."

"You wanted to know why Vernal pissed me off, why I lost my cool when you punched Ruby?" asked Yang, her former mirth now replaced with a stony demeanor.

After Jaune nodded, Yang gestured at the door she still held open. Jaune shook his head at the idea of being once again locked in a confined space with the volatile girl caused him to pause in the threshold before taking the final step inside.

Settling on a bench, opposite side away from Yang, Jaune took a few minutes to adjust to the dry heat of the room. Breathing deeply enough to smell the oak boards under him, Jaune sat in silence as sweat began to build up.

A few more minutes of absolute silence passed, only interrupted by the creaking of a bench or the coughing of the heater.

Peeking at the blonde on the opposite bench, he noticed her breathing in much deeper rasps. As if each breath was labored, Yang sat in her own sweat, though much less so than Jaune would expect from someone who had been sprinting not too long ago.

It seemed Yang was wringing herself dry.

Jaune broke the silence first, asking the question he had been wondering ever since Ruby brought it up all too long ago and each time someone else brought it up.

"So how did Ruby and your mom die?"

"You really know how to make me want to punch you don't you?" answered back Yang, not moving from her position of deep breathing concentration.

"I know it's a touchy subject, but when Vernal brought it up, it really set you off."

"Straight to the point. I guess I can respect that, huh _hero_?" asked Yang with a touch of sarcasm.

When Jaune let the question hang only then did Yang respond, "She died from getting punched too hard, too many times..."

Yang paused in her thoughts as her eyes looked upwards to the tiled ceiling, unfocused, before speaking again. "It started with the small things, her hands shook every now and then her words had a slur, but she kept fighting, kept training against people way stronger and bigger than her. Then she got knocked out and didn't get back up. The doc's they call it CTE and TBI, permanent brain damage from getting hit in the head. To make it worse the last fight she took caused some internal bleeding up there too."

Jaune watched the girl idly massage the knuckles on her right hand as she continued in thought, they were scarred and swollen, the pointer and middle knuckles larger than the rest of the digits on her hand by several times.

"Now all of a sudden the Mom who would be up before anyone else to make breakfast and get her workout in before she needed to teach the kid's class was lying in a hospital bed with tubes in her," said Yang, before finishing with a sigh. "She didn't open her eyes and after a while she passed away without us ever being able to say goodbye."

"Yang I'm sorry," whispered Jaune.

"Don't be, Summer died doing something she loved and being an adult she made the decision to fight when she already knew about the accumulated damage, but that's not why Vernal and even you piss me off."

"I'm not sure what I did, if I insulted your mom then I didn't mean to."

Yang snorted, "You disrespect Summer and I'll knock your block off, but that isn't it."

"It isn't?"

"Ruby only knows Summer from her old films, when she was standing with a hand raised after winning. She's too young to remember the hard times, the symptoms, the same thing dad's showing now."

Jaune thought back to Taiyang's tendency to fidget with his hands, now not so innocent a gesture. Yang unnoticing of his thoughts continued on.

"Ruby wants to be a fighter, it's the only thing she ever dreamed about and the only thing she thinks about, she also acts the same as Summer used to, but you can be damn sure I won't let the same thing happen."

"I didn't mean to punch her that hard Yang."

She shook her head in response, "Not some newbie blond that doesn't know how to control his punches or some bitch with tats that wants to start drama by targeting my sister. You all think I got an anger problem, maybe I do, but I'm doing my job to make sure Ruby is taken care of and if all I can do is punch people to make sure her dream comes true than I'll do it, regardless if I enjoy it or not."

"You don't enjoy fighting?"

"I didn't say that. I'm good at fighting, it's one of the few things I know in and out, when you fight there's no room for bullshit, it's a 100% honest display of someone. That expression of yourself the adrenaline is something I enjoy. Fighting just is the vehicle for that, but there's other things that can fill that role too."

"I still don't understand."

"I fight so hard so Ruby doesn't have to," said Yang with the face of someone who knew the meaning of life. "I'll pave her a way to the top and smash anyone who gets in her way."

"That's kind of sad you can't give up your life for someone else's."

"I don't need your pity, after Summer died I had to fill the spot, Qrow wasn't much help and Dad, lost himself, so I had to be the parental figure for Ruby and sacrifice is what moms do, should do."

A stifling silence filled the small room after her last sentence. Yang having said her piece of mind and Jaune tried to process all the information.

After several minutes of silence Jaune finally spoke, "So where does that put us?"

"Mmm?" asked Yang, not quite understanding the question.

"I mean after all of that, I see why you reacted the way you do, but I still think what you did at the press conference was dangerous. You could have hurt someone not to mention, from what everyone else said, it doesn't look good on you career."

"Jeez you really taking to this whole good guy persona huh?"

Jaune shrugged at the attempt to dodge the question before saying, "You said your whole reason was to pave the path for Ruby right? I don't think it's going over well now."

Yang just grunted in response.

"Are we cool?"

"The way I see it we're even, heh, you're the only person to come back after I put them through a clinic. Though expect another one if you do the same thing as last time."

"I wouldn't, I doubt I could even touch her if we spared again, she's too fast."

"As long as she doesn't get cocky again, if you weren't such a newbie I'd give you props for teaching her."

"Thanks?"

"You're welcome," said Yang as she closed her eyes, leaning back against the wooden bench dripping in sweat.

The two settled in silence once again, though instead of suffocating it was rather pleasant, each person said what needed to be said and Jaune felt much less anxious being in the blonde's presence.

Jaune didn't know exactly why, she didn't apologize for beating him, rather she gave the cold, unrepentant reasoning for why she did so, and in the end none of their issues were truly resolved. Yang still had to deal with the fall out from the press conference, Jaune still had cuts on his scalp, and all of this before the fight had even taken place.

"Thanks Jaune, for protecting that reporter from the glass," said Yang.

It wasn't an apology, but thanks had to count for something right? "No problem Yang, maybe we should get out now?"

"Hell yeah, I think I'm getting close to passing out."

"Please don't."

"Why not? I thought you'd be there to pull me out, my _heroic knigh_ t," said Yang, over emphasizing the last words, as they both exited the sauna into the cool gym floor.

"I'd rather not have to take another bath Yang, you're kind of gross right now."

"Xiao dare you Arc," gasped Yang not missing a beat as she pulled Jaune in a one handed head lock. "You can't talk to a lady like that!"

"Ugh, Yang come on, I was being serious," groaned Jaune as Yang laughed, while they both left for their rooms.

* * *

Omake Omake

"Hello again my amazing students, Sensei Ruby is back for another episode of Fight Camp Fight Camp!" said a vaguely human shaped blur, as the video continued filming.

"Gah, hold on one second," muttered the blur as the view spun around before quickly being blocked by a red fabric as it brushed across the lens. After another quick spin the focus adjusted with the smudge no longer there, revealing Ruby to the camera. "Ah, better. Again welcome back we have a lot to talk about."

The girl stepped away, bringing everything except her legs into view. She pushed the tips of both pointer fingers into each other before speaking, "I imagine that as you guys tune in to watch this video you have already watched the press conference."

"Don't get me wrong I am super proud of my sister for being up there, just that sometimes she gets carried away… I mean we all knew that, but she let Vernal get her all riled up and then the almost fight happened and, and- everyone got so crazy." muttered the girl as she looked off screen, "I don't really know how I should take that. On one hand Vernal insulted our mom and that's just not cool and on the other hand Yang should know better than to get all riled up."

The girl known as Ruby shook her head, her black hair whipping around in a furious mop before staring back into the lens, "But anyway, enough about all of that! Today I wanted to talk to you all about the different aspects and involvements someone can have with martial arts!"

The girl reached into the front pocket of her hoodie, pulling out a long list of paper with words scribbled on them, "I've noticed a few of you guys leaving comments on ScrollTube about it and so I wanted to do a quick video to address them."

"One such viewer Ralph Lionheart posted about wanting to try a gym at the age of 30 after watching our videos. That's great you should definitely try it out!" shouted the girl as she adjusted her hold on the page of notes. "While your beloved Sensei Ruby presents you videos with little tips and breakdowns on techniques there are many more channels on ScrollTube that give in depth looks to the intricate details of fightings. Check out BrendanDormanMMA or LawrenceKenshin, both of them are awesome!"

The girl tossed the notes to the side as she placed both hands on her hips, grinning in full view. "Martial Arts have no age limit! Sure if you want to go pro you may have to start earlier or train extra hard to catch up, but martial arts in themselves are for anyone and everyone. Some people do it for fitness, like co sensei Blake, others do it because of some type of mediation thing… I'm not quite sure on that one, I'll bring on Ren for an episode to explain about that, but still you can train for all those reasons."

The girl began pumping her hands quickly in a rapid 1-2 combination movement, "Other's do it because it's like a video game with yourself as the main character, you level up and get better and learn new moves and everything like that."

From somewhere offscreen a hoarse voice hissed out, "Ruby do you know what time it is! I'm trying to get some sleep."

The girl in question, snapped to attention as she looked to the left of the screen before speaking, "Sorry Blake, I was just waiting for Yang and figured I could make a video and-"

"Could you maybe do it outside?" interrupted the voice.

"Ah yeah sure, sorry again Blake!" shouted Ruby, as she drew closer into view before reaching forward and causing the image to blur as she spun the camera around.

Eventually the view refocused into view, revealing one baleful eye glaring death, the rest of the figure lay buried under a pile of pillows and blankets.

"Ruby…" hissed the lone citrine eye.

"Eep, sorry I'm going!" squeaked Ruby from behind the film as the image distorted from her steps, leaving the figure in bed to focus on a hallway and door instead.

Once the view revealed a plush hotel lobby, only then did the camera spin to take in the closeup face of Ruby again. "Ahaha sorry about that, but yeah martial arts can be all of those things for yourself and to make it better it's just fun!"

"It isn't just about that either," began the girl as she looked back towards the door to their room. "It also is a great place to meet new people, though admittedly it can be a little scary and some martial artist look really intimidating, but if you just talk to them you find out most martial artists are the coolest people ever!"

"See, once you start learning how to fight you get a more realistic viewpoint on how tough you really are." Ruby scratched her head before continuing, "Uh, I know that sounds weird, but hear me out. If you do that in a gym you lose the ego in the streets, in fact most fighters I know would try to avoid a street fight! Why? Because they don't have anything to prove and they get their anger out in the gym."

"Well anyways, what I wanted to say is that a lot of people from all different places study martial arts because it's fun, it's good for you, and you can make some awesome friends through it!" shouted the girl right at the moment a soft ding echoed throughout the area.

Ruby turned to her left, looking at something offscreen before her eyes widened in alarm, "Yang, Jaune! What are you two doing together, why is he sweating, you didn't hurt him did you Yang!?"

"Woah sis calm down," spoke a relaxed, feminine voice from off view, "No we didn't have another fight."

Ruby didn't seem to believe the voice as she turned to look at another place off view, revealing another individual as a deeper pitched voice spoke.

"It's fine Ruby we were just talking."

"Then why are you both sweaty?" accused Ruby.

"We were just having some deep skinship dear sister." responded the female voice.

"Why are you wording it like that…" groaned the deeper voice.

"Eh, well it's better than Yangst, you could say I opened up to him. You know some stress relief." quipped the feminine voice, earning a groan from the deeper one.

"Wait bad puns," began Ruby to the gasp of the female voice, "Jokes, you guys are joking does that mean you guys aren't fighting?"

"Ruby I'm insulted, I am a quality entertainer." replied the female.

"We're better." responded the deeper voice.

"Oh my Oum!" shouted Ruby as she turned to dart forward, filling the screen with her face, "See all you viewers I told you martial arts can help you make friends, okay lesson over I'll see you guys in the next video, I have to go- Ah! I'm so glad they made up, Kaythanksbye."

The video turned to black after those ending words.

* * *

 _Authors Note Authors Note_

 _Hey ya'll I was super busy and I know before you guys revolt, demand my head on a silver platter with faster chapters let me explain. This is one of those chapters that I planned to do and needed to do, but no matter how many times I went over it in my head and in my drafts I worry if the intent goes through._

 _Similar to the last chapter Yang and Jaune took the main stage this one is another I worry about a lot. Last time I wrote their interaction I guess I was too subtle, with a bit too rushed into this while this time I think it might be too overt and equally rushed._

 _I needed this scene to happen and I wanted to show the subtle growth of Jaune as well as reveal the backstory of the Rose family with a little bit of Yang biased flavoring._

 _I guess in the end all I can hope for is that the image in my head is portrayed enough to you readers, if not feel free to roast me in the reviews so I can improve more in the future._

 _This is another chapter with less physical actions, hoping to set up the proper tensions for the actual fight, with some more insight into the properties of real life MMA pre fight events. Vernal is styled off of the famous/infamous Connor Mcgregor, mostly because his shit talk doesn't have to make sense to make a point. It works wonders getting into opponents heads and he's a master at it._

 _Oh and do check out brendandormanmma and lawrence kenshin if you want some in depth breakdowns of fighters and techniques during mma._

 _Also if you found those juicy references to other people's work here's an internet cookie. It's been awhile since I did one of those._

 _Also Also the knuckle thing is real. My pointer and my ring fingers knuckles are about 3-4 times bigger than the other fingers. It threw me off when I noticed it._

 _I see about one more chapter before the conclusion of book one. Hang tight y'all._

 _I already know one day I'll sit down and rewrite this entire fic, adjusting all the little things to make a much better story, but until then thanks for coming along for the ride._

 _Next chapter hopefully by next week if not the week after for sure._

 _Follow and Favorite if you enjoyed, it makes me smile._

 _Until next time,_

 _Mkspotlights_


	14. Chapter 14

SouthernGentleman11: You sir made me and my editor laugh. O. On Penny well we may never know.

Merendinoemiliano: Thanks again for the support

Shadow Joestar, acw28, Ralph Lionheart: I'm glad you liked their little heated encounter and subsequent cool down session in the sweat room. It's nice to see that it worked as intended and is slowly hashing out my backstory lore.

Loganhunter2: Hopefully you learn a bit more about fighting while still having a good read!

* * *

Cover Art by: BobaFiish

Editing by: FrecklesFiction, Battle W0rn

* * *

Round 14

"So how were the weigh ins?" asked Jaune.

A mouthful of eggs followed closely by what looked like an entire stack of pancakes answered him.

"That bad huh?"

Gulping noises and the clink of a glass confirmed his suspicion.

"Did the great and powerful Oum create all life or was it the twin gods?"

The crunch of fried meat left the question unanswered in favor of posing another potential candidate.

 _All hail the Great Bacon._

The amused timbre of Taiyang interrupted the conversation, "Come on sweetie you need to pace yourself, you're going to choke."

"Or bring it all back up," commented the gravelly voice of Qrow, before the rest of the insanity around the table filtered in.

"Ack Yang gross you're spraying eggs everywhere."

"So help me Xiao Long if a single speck of your mess touches me there will be hell to pay."

"HOW DARE YOU!? Ren find me a bat, no, no, a knife works better! Heck bring me a hammer, she stole my pancakes!"

"Orange juice may seem adequate, but I must insist you have some of my personally blended energy drinks, filled with various juices and many herbal ingredients to promote a healthy and complete rehydration."

"Excuse me waitress I'll have your salmon and eggs, minus the eggs, no sides, extra fresh. Can I double that?"

The main person of interest, cared not for the various bits of conversation that flowed around her, instead Yang focused on the opponent in front of her. Surrounded completely by obstacles, potential challengers, the fighter dived back in her battle of moving fork to face and back again. Currently a stack of several empty white plates, the bones of her enemy, lie around her as she plowed into another serving of breakfast, this time a hearty bowl of oatmeal.

A sole blueberry bounced off of Jaune's forehead before he asked, "So why do they advertise weigh ins at night if the actual weigh ins happen in the morning?"

Weiss, in between glaring at Yang, positioned herself next to Ruby to allow the hoodie wearing girl to function as a source of cover before answering his question.

"Firstly, most people cannot watch an event at such an hour," began Weiss over the cry of betrayal from Ruby. "The main points of these events are to generate publicity for the event as well as a means to sell advertising spots for sponsors. What sponsors would pay for a 6 AM ad if their targeted audience was getting ready for the working day or still sound asleep?"

Making sure to slide further away from Nora, who looked in the middle of crawling over Ren to murder Yang, Jaune asked, "So why even do a morning weigh in?"

"They want to portray their fighters as combat ready not half dead. The morning weigh ins allows at least a bit of rehydration so by the time the cameras start filming the fighters look a bit more alive. If they filmed the real weigh ins no fighter would look very powerful or confident," said Ruby, currently using an empty plate as a shield.

"That does not broach the amount of time needed to be actually combat effective, twenty-four hours is not a lot of time to hydrate and fuel the body for a cage fight," added in Ren, who held a growling Nora.

"Then why not just have no weight cuts in the first place?" asked Jaune, for what felt like the hundredth time.

Weiss answered by shaking her head and shrugging, Ruby nodded in solemn agreement and Ren pondered an answer.

"Politics," answered Blake for the rest of the group.

"But if they just had every fighter compete in their true weights, before any sort of weight cut, wouldn't that solve the problem? They could even test for hydration levels periodically to make sure everyone was on the same playing field."

Weiss merely shrugged, "Politics."

"But-"

"Politics," sighed Ruby.

"That's what wrestlers do," said Nora, seemingly letting the issue of stolen pancakes slide for now. "We do a fat percentage test before the competition season starts so the organizers know how much weight you can possibly lose. They do some weird math mumbo jumbo to find out what is that max you could drop to and they make sure to test for hydration levels throughout the season to make sure no one is medically unfit for competition. Honestly you strikers and MMA people are so out of it."

"Politics!" shouted Yang, as she swallowed the last of her meal before jumping into the conversation. "More like no company wants to front the money to institute all the testing until someone forces them to do it. Us fighters sure as hell ain't gonna be the first to give up the edge either. My first fight had me against someone, who at the time of the fight must have been at least fifteen pounds heavier, screw that!"

Weiss spoke first, "Nice of you to surface from your gorging to join the conversation Xiao Long."

"Better than how it was before Weiss and I wouldn't hate, looks like you could use some nutrition," said Yang while gesturing towards the thinner girl's torso.

"Why you!"

"Hey come on guys let's not fight," pleaded Ruby.

"How are you truly on rehydrating Yang?" asked Ren, changing the subject.

"Meh, not really feeling the greatest yet, but by tonight I'll feel normal and tomorrow I'll be ready," replied Yang.

"Have you been taking the drinks and supplements I gave you within the planned schedule?"

"Uh, about that."

"As I told you multiple times before you need to take in the correct macronutrients in conjunction with the supplements I provided to maximize your recovery."

"I know you said that, but can't I… you know just eat a lot and not drink your poison- er drinks?" asked Yang, who looked a bit green on the prospect of drinking Ren's creations.

"You are definitely over exaggerating, it is simply juice. Do you want to win?"

"Ergh…"

"Lucky for you I brought another bottle in case you 'forgot' the one I made for you."

"Ergh! Thanks Ren… lucky me."

As Yang uncapped the bottle of green slush, Blake asked, "How about your right hip and shoulder? Still bothering you?"

Yang choked through a sip before answering, "Kind of, though I think once I process all the fluids it should loosen up."

"I can take a look at it later today."

"Thanks Blake, I'm just glad that besides the filmed weigh ins and face off tonight that we're all clear. I'm so looking forward to relaxing in my bed for the next couple of hours."

"Predicting your own lazy nature I took the initiative to schedule you for several interviews with well known podcasters, which should be completed just before tonight's event," interrupted Weiss.

"I'm beginning to not like our arrangement Weiss," replied Yang.

"How tragic, I suppose you will have to waste prime publicity hours another time."

"Oh can we come?" asked an excited Ruby.

"I'll pass," responded Blake.

"Ren and I can't," added Nora.

Yang took the bubbly girl's comment in stride and smirked not too innocently, "Oh of course you can't."

"We're not going to be having sex Yang, though we could use more oil."

"Nora…" said Ren, a hand covering his face.

"What? We haven't oiled the equipment in a while."

"What about you Jaune?" asked Ruby, ignoring both innuendo and blatant statements of Ren and Nora's relationship.

"I actually have something else to do," answered Jaune, only a bit pink from the more overt comments.

"Aww, we haven't hung out since we got here. What are you doing?"

Jaune looked down at his scroll, double checking he still had time before the agreed time, "Oh just meeting with a friend."

~/~

"Pyrrha?" asked Jaune, a sole eyebrow raised in question as he looked towards the suspicious individual in front of him.

Normally, blue jeans, a honey brown top, complete with a mahogany jacket would not be something that would trip his weird meter, in fact it would be something he'd expect to see walking around town during the weekend. The outfit was cute, not too formal, but not just plain clothes either.

However, the addition of a surgical mask covering most of the lower face, thick rimmed black sunglasses and a beanie covering the rest of the person's head, well, that just seemed a bit odd. The only reason Jaune suspected the individual in question was his new friend in the first place would be due to one stray lock of crimson hair.

At the mention of his Mistralian friend's name, the figure tensed and woodenly pulled a steaming cup of coffee up for a pantomimed sip, looking anywhere but at Jaune. It wasn't very convincing considering the person hadn't moved the face mask.

"It's Jaune," began the blond. Cautiously repeating himself, "Pyrrha?"

This time his use of the girl's name worked as the person in front of him started in place, the shades drooping down the bridge of her nose just enough to reveal emerald eyes, which locked on his.

"Oh Jaune it's just you," said the girl, quickly recovering herself, readjusting her sunglasses and pulling the beanie tighter down her head. "How have you been?"

"Great, but, uh what's with…" began Jaune as he gestured at the mask covering her face.

"Oh nothing Jaune, I just feel a bit under the weather that's all."

"And the sunglasses?"

"Under the weather, the sun is a bit bright."

Jaune looked up, past the hotel and towards the milky white blanket of clouds covering the sky, "Uh and the beanie-"

"Under the weather," repeated Pyrrha as she immediately silenced her scroll, beating even the ring.

"Oookay…" said Jaune, scratching his cheek. "You sure you're okay?"

"Grand, what about you Jaune? You looked to be bleeding after the press conference."

"How did you know about that? Were you in the audience?"

"Not quite, but even if I was absent that action would hardly go unnoticed Jaune, every tabloid journalist has made some type of post about it."

Before Jaune could comment on his newfound popularity, out of the corner of his vision, he noticed a few gossiping people pointing towards him as they giggled to themselves. Weiss' warning coming true, apparently in the world of MMA he would be a popular topic, at least for a little bit. Not for any sort of notability for himself, but rather as a topic to piggyback off of Vernal and Yang's fight.

Gesturing to the gossiping trio, right at the moment they pulled out their scrolls, "I never thought being temporarily famous would be like this."

Pyrrha took one look at what he gestured at, before grabbing his hand and moving forward in a fast walk. After turning their backs on the filming scrolls she spoke with a small smirk, "Fame, isn't turning out like you thought it would be?"

"Maybe if it was the result of doing something amazing, but not as a platform for gossip."

"I thought your deed was very heroic Jaune."

"Thanks Pyrrha, but it wasn't much. I just stood in the way of some glass."

"And protected some poor lady from a face full of it in the process."

Jaune responded with a noncommittal hum. He truly didn't do anything great. Due to wearing his hoodie he knew the worst of the spray would do little harm, turning where his back faced the stage just meant his eyes and delicate bits were protected, better than letting the person who was facing into the direct path be hit. In the end it was just glass anyway, the reporter would have probably ended up with only a few cuts.

Choosing to change the subject Jaune said, "So what did you want to do today?"

"I hadn't truly decided what to do really, I hoped you had something in mind?" asked Pyrrha as she continued to grasp his hand.

Wait, holding hands... could this be a date? Sure he asked her to hang out, but only because he knew she wouldn't be around for long and she looked so sad when they had to part last time. Speaking of which she's going to be heading back home after the weekend anyway, so there's no way, nope, none at all.

Putting his mental debate to an end, Jaune looked around for an inspiration on what to do. Even if it wasn't a date he still invited Pyrrha out, he should have thought of something to do.

His sign came in a bloom of flickering red lights and electronic sounds. An arcade placed right in between the vast arrays of hotels and tourist locations. While Jaune preferred the relaxation of his own home consoles nothing beat hanging out with friends at a gaming center, he hadn't been to one in a while.

"How about there?" asked Jaune as he pointed towards the building of flashing lights and ringing bells.

"An arcade? I'm not so sure, I've never been."

"You've never been to an arcade before? How's that even possible, my parents used to take my sisters and me all the time, more like finally agreed to take us, but still!"

"My parents preferred me to spend my time studying."

"For school?"

"In part, yes. Extra free time would normally be spent exercising or something else."

"That sounds pretty spartan."

"You don't know the half of it," weakly laughed Pyrrha.

"More the reason we should go, it'll be fun," said Jaune, this time leading Pyrrha by the hand deeper into the cacophony of buzzing and beeping machines.

After a few moments to adjust to the sensory overload Pyrrha looked around, at him, and finally at their holding hands, before smiling. Giving into his whims Pyrrha said, "Alright Jaune, though I can't promise I'll paint the greatest picture of my capabilities."

Thus, Jaune showed Pyrrha around the world of video gaming. He took her through a couple of rounds on each machine, proving the words of Pyrrha's gaming prowess correct. Almost every game which involved a screen, a toy gun, driving, or controllers was won handily by the blond.

The only place Pyrrha even posed a challenge was the more physical games such as; basketball, air hockey and funnily enough the punching machine. Pyrrha's skill in those games appeared as innate eye hand coordination and physical ability than any skill in the games themselves, though he defeated her easily when it came to the dancing, he'd have to thank his sisters for that one.

During their contest of games, they joked, laughed and generally enjoyed each other's company. Pyrrha as it turned out would fit in perfectly into the current group of friends at Beacon. Jaune could picture Pyrrha laughing at the antics of Nora maybe even helping Ren tame the madness, joking with Yang, and even discussing martial arts with Ruby. Too bad she didn't live in Vale.

As they neared the end of their lap through the arcade, Jaune pointed to the last machine they hadn't touched, the one machine he saved for last, one of his favorites.

"Street Brawler?" asked Pyrrha, perspiring slightly from the games prior.

"Indeed peasant. You have grown through the trials in my domain and thus we shall end it here in a mix of physical and mental acumen," extolled Jaune, adopting a regal accent.

"And our great challenge will be held through a fighting game?" asked Pyrrha through a barely concealed giggle.

"Quite, 'tis a place where hand eye coordination meet timing, as well as in depth knowledge of your opponent." Breaking the persona he continued, "It's also really fun, I played it a lot when I was a kid."

Laughing overtly Pyrrha said, "Alright Jaune I shall graciously accept your challenge."

"Then the challenge shall begin, best two of three."

The pair took their seats on the machine, and paid the amount for a game. Once the character select screen appeared Jaune immediately ran through the large list of characters, debating on who he should play, before settling on one of his favorites, a large grappler in red spandex briefs. Pyrrha didn't move her cursor, instead just clicking on the starting character, a man wearing a white gi and red headband.

The first match, if you could call it that, mostly consisted of Jaune explaining the basic controls to Pyrrha and allowing her to try out a few combinations on his character. His screen flashed the words defeat in bright bold letters as Pyrrha's character flipped his character onto his back, in a move that looked to tear the arm out of his digital persona's socket.

"Alright I think you got the hang of it. Ready to play for real?" asked Jaune to the nod of Pyrrha.

The next round ended much different than the last, with Jaune's character invading the space of Pyrrha's. Everytime she moved back Jaune inched forward, blocking any sort of counter, before he grabbed her into powerful slams, taking large chunks of her health bar until he had won. The final round ended in the same way, signalling Jaune the overall winner.

"Not bad Pyrrha, you already have a pretty good understanding of the basics. The only thing I'd say is that you tend to stick to the safer options, which is good, but since I know you are going to do that it just makes it predictable," said Jaune.

"I'll try to keep that in mind during the rematch," said Pyrrha, already selecting the rematch option.

Instead of matching her, Jaune went back to the character selection, choosing a lithe female character, who could vaguely be described as a ninja, a very skimpily dressed ninja.

"Why are you changing characters?" asked the redhead.

"Nothing in the rules say you can't change characters during a tournament."

"Isn't that cheating?"

"Why would being different be cheating? We're still fighting one versus one," said Jaune to the unintelligible grumbling of Pyrrha.

The next match began in a flurry of action. Pyrrha attempted to apply pressure by poking at his character's defense while also not putting herself at risk.

Jaune took this in stride blocking or dodging each of her moves and returning attacks only when he was able to. This continued on for several minutes, before a flashing timer began counting down and Jaune's plan came to fruition.

Pyrrha, catching onto his plan, lunged forward in an attempt to drain his character's health, but it was too late. The timer ended and the victory was his, due to having more health than Pyrrha's at the end of the round, a victory through attrition.

The second round ended quicker than the first, with Pyrrha not wanting to lose by the same means, she lunged her character forward in a flashy special attack. Jaune, predicting the very action countered the move before unleashing his own special. From there the game ended shortly.

"I don't think I am very cut out for this game Jaune," muttered Pyrrha, halfway out of her seat.

"I thought you liked competition, you aren't giving up are you Pyr?" asked Jaune, a smirk appearing on his lips as Pyrrha glared back at him.

"It's on, next round all or nothing," she growled before sitting back down, jamming lien into the machine.

He chuckled to himself at his successful baiting, choosing his last character to use in their duel. Across the screen of Pyrrha's character appeared a man who moved and looked similar to hers. Jaune's character wore a red gi instead of white, and let his hands hang loosely at his sides rather than up and ready.

"Is that the same character?" asked Pyrrha.

"Not quite, they share a lot of similarities, but my guy decided to take the traditions and put his own spin to it. That's why he has fire instead of the blue energy of your character."

"That doesn't make sense."

"But it is cool," laughed Jaune as the match began.

Their last match played differently than the others. Pyrrha, either growing more comfortable with her character, or just learning his own tendencies, attacked Jaune with powerful moves.

Jaune did his best to counter attack, but due to the distance he could never capitalize on her mistakes.

They traded blows, his more fluid movements to Pyrrha's rigid ones, but still the difference between life totals remained negligible.

It wasn't until he noticed Pyrrha's character crouch slightly, the tell she was about to unleash one of her character's special abilities, a powerful uppercut.

Jaune smirked, he knew Pyrrha liked to use that move after her combinations and as such he input the commands for his character to do his own version, timed just a hair after Pyrrha's, it would be the counter to win the game.

Slamming down the last button for the move, Jaune's eyes widened in surprise at what appeared on the screen.

Pyrrha's character sat crouched, unmoving. Instead of launching herself into the move, as Jaune predicted, her character instead stalled out and didn't even twitch, the sign of a miss input.

Throughout all their rounds Pyrrha hadn't made a mistake, unreal as that sounded. She kept calm and controlled, each move measured and precise. Albeit sometimes slow to react, but she never moved unintentionally.

This mistake on her part became a boon, as now it was Jaune's character left open.

Something Pyrrha took full advantage of, draining the last of his health with the same uppercut he missed prior.

"Yes!" cheered the victorious girl, as the screen flashed with her achievement.

"That was so lucky," grumbled Jaune, as he thumped his head against the console.

"I'd like to imagine it was a planned and well thought out strategy."

"And I'd like to imagine I can turn into a bird and fly. Doesn't make it true," he said with a glare.

"Aww, Jaune don't be upset you agreed to bet it all on that match."

"What, I did no such thing!"

"But that would be the terms. Don't be a poor sport."

"Lies and slander," growled Jaune, meeting the grinning eyes of Pyrrha.

The stand off occured for moments longer before both burst out into laughter, the seriousness of the competition overcome by the enjoyment the two had.

"I must say Jaune, I may have been hesitant at first, but I did enjoy playing games today, though I think I'll have to call it to a close soon," said Pyrrha as she glanced at the time indicated on her scroll.

Jaune followed suit, surprising himself at the time that had passed. They must have been absorbed with playing for several hours.

"Don't mention it, are you going to the weigh ins tonight?" asked Jaune.

"Oh, I'll be there."

"Awesome, if I see you there we can talk! I have to go and meet up with the rest of my group though, they wanted to meet before the weigh ins."

"Thank you again Jaune, for spending time with me and treating me as your normal friend."

"Of course Pyrrha. Why would I treat you any different?"

With those words, both parted ways, Pyrrha reapplying the whole mask, sun glasses ensemble that he hadn't even notice she took off and Jaune started back for the hotel to meet back up with Nora and Ren.

~/~

"Do you understand the words coming out of my mouth?" sniped Weiss.

"I wish I didn't, I might be able to tune you out as white noise," said Yang, pausing for dramatic effect. When no one laughed she continued with a sigh, "Yes, yes I heard you Weiss! I'll cool it."

"Those were not the words I told you."

"Weiss..."

"Ahp!" shouted the smaller girl, brandishing her pointer finger like a rapier.

"But-"

"Ahhhhhp! All I want to hear are the words I told you, to the letter."

With all the effort in the world Yang huffed before quoting Weiss in a higher facsimile, "I promise that I will not conduct myself in any matter that could implicate me or mine in any sort of negative publicity. In short I will not commit career suicide during the next hour."

Weiss' squint deepened.

"And I will reflect on last night's actions."

The squint could split atoms.

"Or so help me Oum, my wonderful and intelligent agent will flay the skin from my bones. There happy?"

Weiss sniffed at her performance before speaking, "Good enough."

Ruby added to the lecture by saying, "Yang we're being serious. You can't let Vernal get to you."

"I know Rubes, when have I ever given you room to doubt me?"

Ruby's face started to look eerily like Weiss'.

"When in the last twenty-four hours have I given you room to doubt me?"

"Yang!-"

"I'm just kidding," began Yang, pulling her sister into a headlock hug combination. "I'm better now sis. I promise."

"You better!" growled Ruby as she pulled her head out from her sister's arm. "You have to make it to the top contender spot at least before I do."

"Try, I have to be the champ before you even make it into the ring," said Yang, before taking a look at the surrounding members of the group. "Anyone else want to have a shot?"

"Nope."

"No."

"Nah"

"Perhaps at another time."

"Ehh.. I think about it."

"Uh, no?" finished Jaune, following the lead of the rest of the group.

A ball of motion slammed into Yang before she could retort. Various members of the backstage staff swarmed the tall blonde separating her from the rest of Beacon as they titered on about the last minute touches.

Yang looked increasingly irate at the horde of people trying to divide her attention. The pushing, pulling, yelling, and lecturing grew as they drove the fighter towards her side of the stage for the last event before the actual fight. Jaune could see the pressure building.

Apparently so did Ruby as she asked, "Do you think Yang can make it to the fight without another incident?"

"Nope," answered Blake.

"We're in trouble..."

"Indeed," said Weiss.

"Hey come on girls have a little faith," said Taiyang in defense of his daughter.

Ruby sighed, slapping a hand over her face before answering, "Dad, she's your daughter."

Qrow, put it best when he quaffed his flask and said, "Yeap, we're boned."

Jaune didn't hear a rebuttal, as the crowd's cheering began anew. The last pair of fighters before Yang had begun to exit, alongside with the roars of the crowd signified her time drew near.

A blue haired, well groomed man primped in a wine red button up and tailored slacks exited the stage, blocking Yang from view, leading the team of the fighter from their side of the stage. As they passed by the man made eye contact with Weiss, pausing in mid step to wink dramatically.

To the ever expanding awe of Jaune, Weiss did not immediately impale the man upon a spear she conjured with her own raw disdain, but instead a demure smile played across her face as she gently waved.

Jaune couldn't see more as another fellow from the crowd of people, clonked the blue haired man upside the head, before pulling him by the collar of the shirt further down the hall, away from their group.

Weiss didn't stop waving until the man had left her view.

Nora asked what everyone else was thinking, "What was that all about?"

"Nothing!" snapped Weiss, going from wrongly warm to her much more normal, frosty veneer.

"Sure, we all believe that," said Blake, suddenly interested in the situation.

"You buffoons have others things to worry about than any sort of cordial greetings I share."

"The Ice Queen has a boy toy, who knew?" asked Qrow, ducking the side swipe thrown by a now blushing Weiss.

The growing cheers from the crowd, joined by the voice of the jovial announcer, cut short any further teasing.

"Welcome back onto the stage, I hope you _ladies_ and gentlemen in the front row have facemasks, YANG XIAO LONG!"

From there Yang's test began as Vernal joined her on the stage shortly after. They spent the majority of the time glaring at the other, even while they stood on the scale and flexed.

On a side note Weiss was right, they did look much more 'combat ready' than what they looked just a day earlier. Granted Yang's lack of liquids at the time made each muscle fiber stand out, it just looked too raw, too starved. The impression she gave off now looked much more impressive, as Weiss would say, marketable. A healthy glow, in combination with muscle definition that looked like it could be chiseled from marble, gave the impression that both girls were the baddest women on the planet.

True to form, Vernal took every opportunity to jab at Yang while on stage. Constant taunts, sneers, and rude gestures were aplenty and it only got worse as they drew nose to nose for the aptly named faceoff.

Cameras flashed as the two women bore down on the other, using every trick in the book to intimidate.

"Oh no cheerleader with you this time, where's Little Red?" asked Vernal, as the cameras captured her mocking sneer.

"Probably visiting grandma-" began Yang to be immediately interrupted.

"She hiding from the big bad wolf?"

"Are you calling yourself a wolf now? I thought you had the whole flaming bird thing going for you."

"Phoenix, Goldilocks."

"Is that much better? Are you implying that you are reborn after your defeats or something? Not very impressive…" said Yang, while waving her hand dismissively.

"It's a creature of myth and legend," Vernal continued after gesturing to herself. "They thrive in fire."

"More like a chicken that dies when it gets too hot and sweetie if you haven't noticed... Iburn."

"Bitch!" shouted Vernal, her hands balled into fists.

The announcer intervened, knowing better than to allow the situation to escalate, asking both fighters to turn towards the crowd for one last side by side before saving the rest of the fun for the cage. If Jaune had to guess, it looked like Yang came out the better of the battle of wits. She out taunted, mocked, and poked holes in the schoolyard level insults being thrown by Vernal, while maintaining a calm demeanor throughout.

 _Maybe our talk last night helped and just maybe we underestimated her._

Jaune and his big, fat, mouth; almost as soon as the thought crossed his mind did Vernal pivot towards the crowd, growling the whole time as she swung.

The blow wasn't powerful nor was it fast, it didn't even do damage. The open palm that shoved Yang backwards didn't even have the pop to be called a strike, resulting in ruffled hair and a staggered position than anything else.

The gasp of the crowd would make you assume she had been stabbed.

Yang did not immediately stand from her off balanced position, instead glancing over to the side of the stage, towards the entirety of Beacon.

Jaune followed her gaze to the ghastly pale face of Ruby, who stood a few feet to his right pressing both palms into her cheeks, her lips forming an O shape, fearing her sister's retaliation. Weiss' eyes retook their narrowed position and Jaune could swear he heard both Taiyang and Nora mutter, 'Oh here we go', though one lamented and the other cheered.

Tracing his eyes back towards Yang, Jaune watched as the blonde absorbed the various reactions of the group before snorting and standing back up.

With a roll of her shoulders and eyes she resumed her pose for the press. After waving off the tense looking announcer she moved forward, walking several paces before stopping half a step behind and to the right of her opponent.

Yang didn't move a step further, content with letting Vernal take the center stage and lead role for the photos, much to the amazement of Jaune, followed shortly by the gossiping reporters, and lastly the laughter of everyone.

Vernal, none the wiser, smirked as the cameras continued snapping away, not understanding her badass persona wasn't the interest of the media, but rather how she became the butt of a joke.

For many weeks to come reporters, talk show hosts, and fans would be talking about how Xiao Long raised a pair of bunny ears behind the head of one of the scariest and meanest girls in all of mixed martial arts.

Yang's shit eating grin proved she knew exactly what she was doing.

After the media had gotten their fill the two separated to walk off their separate ends of the stage and just like that, it was all over. All that remained was to see who would come out the better fighter tomorrow.

"See I told you I had it," said Yang as she joined the group. "Easy when I know I'll get my payback tomorrow."

"Just don't forget the game plan kiddo," warned Qrow.

"Yeah I got it, kicks to set up the big shots. I know," answered Yang, as the conversation quickly devolved into the chaotic ramblings that their group tended to have.

Jaune, normally happy enough to attempt to follow the flow of conversation, found it hard to focus when movement out of the corner of his eye distracted him.

Turning to see what had pulled his attention Jaune saw a similar ball, albeit double the size, of backstage staff surrounding a figure he couldn't exactly make out through the crowd.

From first glance the attitudes of the staff were an abrupt change to the ones who helped Yang. Gone were the yelling and lectures, each person seemed to grovel, scrape on their hands and knees before the person in the center, who kept a regal and cold demeanor.

Moving closer to see who exactly had caused a sea of people to gather he saw a beautiful girl adorned in a chocolate brown dress with gold accents.

However, what stood out most was a head of crimson red hair.

"Pyrrha?" asked Jaune. Shouting louder when he saw a twitch from the red headed girl, "Hey Pyrrha is that you?!"

Jaune swore for the briefest of a second he made eye contact, dull green eyes warming to familiar emeralds, before the girl turned and hurriedly marched away, towards the opposite side of the stage.

The thought of such an imposing figure possibly being the slightly socially odd, but still cute Pyrrha left a dissonance in Jaune.

It couldn't possibly be her.

The idea continued bouncing around his head even when a delicate hand grasped his shoulder followed by the cool voice of Weiss, "You, what are you doing over here? Stay with the group, I don't need you wandering and causing problems!"

Shaking his head free of his thoughts Jaune answered, "Sorry about that Weiss… I just thought I saw a friend."

Weiss dismissed it. "I highly doubt someone you socialize with would be back here, this is VIP area, only top ranked fighters and special guests get back here. Now come on I would like to catch some amount of sleep!"

Weiss' dragging continued as the announcer called out the final weigh in of the night, the very last people anyone would meet until they would be people no longer, just winners and losers.

"I know the last pair was heated, but that's like comparing a match to the sun. Welcome the final pair of the night, the challenger, the one who thinks she can kill a goddess, the lion Arslan!" shouted the portly man.

The expected cheers and clapping occurred, drowning out Weiss as she pulled him along, but the next line announced caused his legs to stall and his blood to freeze. Jaune vaguely remembered Weiss' yelp at his sudden stop, but he paid it no heed.

Jaune Arc was too focused on the line playing over and over in his head.

The announcer sucked in a deep breath before extolling at the top of his lungs. "And the last and greatest person to be announced, sporting an invincible, undefeatable, indomitable record of 30-0 professionally with more fights as an amateur. The greatest miracle of our generation, some call her a deity in the ring, the champion PYRRHA NIKOS!"

 _No way..._

* * *

~omake omake~

"Hello you fabulous students you! Guess what time it is?" asked a moving Ruby. Or was it the screen itself?

Possibly both as it appeared the grinning girl was holding the camera at an arm's length away, leaving just the tips of her shoulders and her face within view, as the scene seemed to bob with the girl's steps.

"That's right it's time for the fourth episode of Fight Camp Fight Camp and I figured since my sis is going to be fighting tomorrow we would talk about an important part of fighting and that is the areas fights take place!"

"Does she do this often?" asked a voice from off screen, before a sole purple eye revealed itself. "Rubes, since when did you do vlogging?"

"Yang, shhhhhhh! I'm trying to teach my students about the different dimensions of a fight."

The purple eye looked confused before asking, "Anyone else know what she means by that?"

Various no's came from off stage at that question.

Sensei Ruby grew slightly red before speaking again, "Come on Yang. You should already know this. In a fight most people think there's stand up, normally thought as striking, and the ground where grappling takes place right?"

"Sure, I mean I guess so," said the purple eyeball.

"Well most people are wrong. In a fight there's four dimensions to a fight.

The eyeball spun in a circle before asking, "Oh really? Since when did you make this up?"

"It's not made up!" yelled Ruby. "In a fight the four dimensions are out fighting, infighting, wrestling, and jiu jitsu. The first is where you engage your target from afar while utilizing timing and distance control, the kickers and counter punchers haven. The second is where you come in close forgoing the range and distance for swarming and power strikes, hooks, knees, uppercuts, and elbows being your gotos there."

"The last two? Oh so weird sister of mine."

"The third, wrestling, is where you close the distance further while standing, striking becomes less impactful and body manipulation becomes the tools of the trade. Wrestlers with body locks and leg shots plus Muay Thai clinch fighters find their home here. Finally the last one would be the ground game. This is where submissions, ground and pound, as well as stamina draining comes into play, obviously enough the home of jiu jitsu."

"And the relevance of this all Ruby?"

"I was getting to that. The reason you should know each distinct dimension is that a lot of fighters tend to specialize in one or two of these fields. Fighters like the extremely rude and interrupting sister of mine would fall under the in boxer category and so to prepare to fight against her you should drill moves to get you away back to out boxing distance or to get even close and engage in some wrestling."

"Pshh, like that would help prepare to fight against me," laughed the eye.

"Well, obviously this idea is a basic one. A real fight would flow between these different dimensions continuously and only someone who excelled at them all would be able to really fight, but this simple chart should help newbies."

"So Ruby I know I've been poking fun at you and you're new voyeurism habit, but was there any real point of this?" asked the eye, as it turned to look at Ruby, revealing a mane of golden hair.

Ruby grumbled, "The point is Yang that fighting is a lot more complex than striking and grappling, but if you chart out the various aspects and dimensions a fight can take place you are able to narrow down the subjects to four areas. Again out fighting, in fighting, wrestling and jiu jitsu. After being able to define the places a single fight can take place you now begin to structure your own personal fighting style and learn how to keep fights in the dimension you are most comfortable in or where your opponent is most uncomfortable."

The appearingly irritated Ruby, looking away from the purple eye, faced the screen before grinning brightly, all sense of anger now replaced with joy.

"Alright everyone, short episode, but very in depth. Go ahead and digest this one a bit before commenting on what you think about this in the comment section. See you!" said Ruby as she waved at the screen before the image goes black.

* * *

Author's note note

I am serious about the commenting part! Let me know if this omake made sense. It comes into play as part of the story later on so I was hoping to see if I could break it down in omake form first. So kind of a first draft.

Second thing on the subject of omakes. If you guys have suggestions for skill builders or subjects you need more clarification/want to learn more about martial arts please let me know. Hopefully I can write more omakes about them.

We move on to the expected last chapter of book 1!

Next chapter in 2 weeks and I may take a short break after that to get everything settled for book 2.

Follow and Fav it makes me smile. (we hit over 200 follows, omg fanboy screams!)

Until next time,

Mkspotlights


	15. Chapter 15

Cover art by: BobaFiiish

Editing by: Battle W0rn, Freckles Fiction

* * *

Round 15

 _Of course I'm late, just my luck._

Not only did Jaune's scroll tell him he skipped a majority of the fights, but from the multiple messages from Ruby he might just miss Yang's.

The surrounding crowds didn't help either. _Shouldn't these people be in their seats watching the show?_ thought Jaune as he squeezed through the cramped hallways towards the backstage entrance. Then again here he was, owner of prime cageside tickets, not present for the fights either.

Jaune had spent most of the day in the hotel room or wandering around the area, his friends encapsulated with prepping Yang for her fight, didn't leave him much else to do. Even when he tried to message Pyrrha about the revelation last night, Jaune didn't receive a response, his calls sent straight to voicemail.

By the time he checked the time it was well past the point when he was supposed to meet Ruby.

Jaune cursed his lack of awareness and rushed to the stadium, leaving him in his current position looking for the backstage entrance. As he maneuvered through the crowd a small part of his brain whispered he could just as easily turn around.

Jaune could just walk around the booths in the lobby, he could even watch the fight from his scroll, if he got around to it. It would be easy to explain to everyone how the crowds were too thick, too impassable for him to make it on time. Why should he try so hard to make it in person, to watch a more produced version of pit fighting?

Sure, he attended the other events prior to the actual fight, but those events weren't premised on a beating. They were for media promotions, talking, at least at that moment. Even then they devolved to thuggish posturing and violence, his skull just started scabbing over from the cuts.

The whole point of coming in the first place was to mend the bridge between Yang and the other members of the gym. Hadn't he already done that? What good would his support do if he attended the fight anyway? The fight was on regardless and Jaune knew everyone else would contribute enough cheering.

Jaune didn't need to be there.

Finally reaching the backstage entrance, Jaune flashed his pass to the guard and hesitantly stepped through the door, locking himself in the labyrinthine back hallways.

He knew Ren and Nora would forgive him, Jaune figured they would be so engrossed in the event themselves that he wouldn't matter. Weiss, Qrow and Taiyang wouldn't care either way, he'd probably get his ribbings once they got back to the gym, but they had their hands full with Yang and coaching. Yang, herself likely wouldn't even notice. Ruby would be hurt. His rescuer looked so happy to see his presence throughout the weekend and he doubted she would forgive his absence.

Sighing to himself, Jaune hustled through the maze of hallways, he might as well leave his decision up to luck. The image of a depressed Ruby flashed through his mind, turning his hustle into a run as he turned down the right side of a fork in the path.

To only run headlong into another person.

Jaune's eyes widened, expecting to once again end up as a heap on the floor, preemptively blaming the life fate had given him.

However, with a soft grunt his momentum froze, leaving him hunched in an awkward half falling position, head to chest of a person with bright golden eyes.

"Blake?" Jaune asked.

"Not quite," said the women in a far too sultry voice.

The slight quirk of smokey eyes, a perfectly manicured hand tucking a stray lock of raven black hair behind her ear, and the far too sensual chuckle parting her lips; definitely not Blake.

"Get off her," said another voice to his left.

Pulling his eyes from the person in front of him he was met with a girl, likely around his age, with short trimmed green hair and matching eyes, very angry eyes.

"Are you an idiot? I said get off of her."

Jaune's brain rebooted. His eyes swerved back upwards, meeting the heady golden ones of the stranger who halted his fall, before dropping lower to the deeply cut red dress hugging the woman's form, revealing too much and too little at the same time. Coincidentally he couldn't see anything lower, his view obscured by two round and soft objects pressed against his face… wait.

"I-I-I'm sorry," said Jaune. He jerked his head away from the woman's chest, quickly backpedaling a few steps. "I was just trying to find the arena for the fights."

The woman he essentially molested, stared at him with a slight glimmer in her eyes. Her lips formed a small 'o' at his sudden retreat, before returning back into a demure smile.

"Oh, don't worry about me I was not harmed," said the person. She glanced back down the hallway they walked, the direction Jaune ran towards. "However if your goal is to reach the stadium you will be quite disappointed to know you are heading in the wrong direction."

"You must be an idiot," added the green haired girl. Jerking a thumb behind herself, "Back there are green rooms for fighters, somewhere you have no right being-"

"Now, now, Emerald, there is no need to be so rude to the man who helped prevent the entire event from being shut down," interrupted the woman. "Afterall, if he didn't intercept the glass the whole event might have been in jeopardy."

"I didn't do much," mumbled Jaune.

"That does not mean we can not be thankful for making sure our plans come to fruition. Mercury, would you be so kind as to show Jaune to the arena?"

A deep sigh pulled itself from a man who stood on the right side of the woman. Jaune hadn't even noticed him there.

"You're the boss," replied Mercury, running a hand through his short grey hair. "Come on buddy let's get going."

Before Jaune could reply Mercury had already slung an arm across his shoulders and began leading him back and down the left side of the fork.

As they left Jaune was able to make out the fleeting words exchanged by the two women.

"I don't like that guy," hissed the girl, called Emerald.

"We shall see. After all what's a little puppy to do with our champion?" said the woman with burning eyes.

~/~

Jaune followed the lead of Mercury as he guided him through the various twists and turns of the back halls. The clomping of the man's boots echoed in time with the squeaks of his sneakers, filling the silent hallway.

Walking side by side the man, Jaune wondered how he didn't notice him in the first place. He was about as tall as himself, but he fit the frame well, corded muscles and a swagger on display in his long strides.

"I'm jealous of you," said Mercury, starting conversation from the up to now silent walk.

"What makes you say that?" replied Jaune.

"You get to be cage side and check out two babes duke it out. I've got to stay in the back, away from all the free food, drinks, and the eye candy just to help one of ours. To make it worse she's the most depressing chick I've ever met, let me tell ya. Poor ole Merc doesn't even get a nosebleed ticket for all his work."

"Uh, that's too bad… I guess?"

"How can you not be excited? Then again one of them is a bit too rough for my liking, but the other one..."

"I'm not sure, I've had other things on my mind."

"Seems to me like you're not making the best use of your opportunity here." Mercury pushed open a door at the end of their path, leaning against it to reveal yet another hallway. He held a hand in front of Jaune, stopping him from passing by before asking, "Why don't you hand over your ticket, I'll take it from you, my guys'll be fine without me."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

Mercury paused locking gazes with Jaune before blowing his grey bangs away from his face, moving aside.

"Whatever, here you are, just keep going you'll reach the arena. Can't get lost now, buddy."

Jaune walked through, turning to at least thank the odd man for helping him find his way, but the door slammed shut with a metal clang. Looking forward a soft sigh left his lips, the sounds melding around the desolate hallway before being swallowed by the emptiness. His steps, the sole force, disturbed the blanket of dust and silence, as he continued towards the end.

The offer by Mercury gave him an easy out. It would have been a charitable thing to do, helpful even. Jaune would have given his seat to someone who looked to genuinely want to be there, but he didn't take the opportunity. The reason as to why was answered easily once he looked a bit deeper.

Any further thought would have to wait, as once Jaune reached the end of the hall and pushed open the door, an ocean of voices assaulted him. Each scream swirling together with the rumbling of the announcers, the thunder of stamping feet and screeches of guitars.

A glance around showed the entire venue filled to the brim. Through the blinding beams of spotlights allegiances to fighters filled the arena as color coordinated clothes sectioned off whole rows. The furthest members of the crowd looked like squirming ants as they bobbed and congealed into the masses of people cheering, roaring for blood.

"Kill her, Vernal! I want to see some blood out of Goldilocks!" screamed a man covered in tattoos.

His lankier companion, covered with more piercings than Jaune could count replied, "I got a thousand lien that she gets beaten red and out in the first round."

"I've always liked redheads more."

Both men drank deeply from mugs of beer, slamming the glasses down on the arms of their seats as they guffawed at the joke. A ring of foam around their lips looked more like rabid frothing.

Jaune gulped as he slid past the two, picking up the lust of the crowd, sounding much the same.

"Maul her, Xiao Long."

"Phoenix by decapitation or I'll riot."

"If I don't see someone knocked dead then it ain't worth my ticket."

Flashing his pass to a guard, Jaune squeezed his way to the floor of the arena passing by the VIP seating. People in outfits that probably cost more than his entire year's tuition, laughed among themselves as they waited for the next source of entertainment. A man sipped from a glass of wine, grinning with red stained teeth as he gestured to the grey wall of the cage fastened to the middle of the stadium.

Either that or the dried puddle of crimson already marring it.

The colosseum for tonight's events had white canvas rather than sand, chain linked steel instead of stone walls, and their gladiator to fight a beast wore a mane of golden light.

Yang Xiao Long, stood at the entrance to the cage, ignoring the questions of the medical staff surrounding her in favor of locking gazes with her opponent, Vernal, prowling the opposite side.

Both women paid not a second of attention to anyone except each other, as Yang bowed once before taking her first step in the cage.

"Jaune, where have you been?" asked Ruby, as she spun Jaune around to bring her wide eyes and raised eyebrows into view. "You didn't answer your scroll."

"I lost track of time, Ruby, sorry." said Jaune.

"You better be. You practically missed the entire event, even Yang's walk on."

"Walk on? Is that the reason for all the cheering?" asked Jaune, following Ruby to their seats, nodding to the rest of the group in greeting.

"Yang came on to her favorite song. Everyone is super excited, can't you feel it in the air?"

"I can feel something in the air alright."

"Everyone is excited to see true competition."

"That's what they are excited to see?"

"Why else would they be here?" asked Ruby, her eyes widening as she looked back at the cage. "You get her, sis!"

Jaune had made it, right on time, as the rotund announcer from before called on the mic, bringing the entire arena to silence.

"And the moment you all have been waiting for. The fight between these two beautifully dangerous vixens. The newcomer, the pride of Vale's circuit, the little dragon, Yang Xiao Long," said the man, pausing for the applause of the crowd to quiet once again. "She attempts to defeat the terror of the women's division, a rising threat to challenge even the champion, Vernal the Phoenix."

"Refereeing this fight would be the former champion, Glynda Goodwitch," said the man cutting his mic in favor to the woman standing in the center of the ring.

Jaune wondered how the referee could do her job in a tight black skirt and was that a cape?

Glynda's raised chin and rigid demeanor showed it wouldn't be a problem. She paused once to brush a few strands of blonde hair back into place before peering down at the two fighters. "Alright, girls we will have a clean fight. Protect yourselves at all times, follow my instructions at all times. Understand?" said Glynda into the mic.

"You betcha, Glynda," said Yang.

The taller woman, levered a glare that made Weiss' look like a bright smile.

"Er, Goodwitch... ?"

The referee nodded, pushing her thin glasses higher up her nose before turning to the other fighter.

"Get on with it," said Vernal, ignoring the resulting death stare.

"You _will_ obey my command. If you wish to touch gloves do so now," said the referee.

Yang reached out with her right hand, Vernal flipped a finger.

Yang shrugged, jogging back to her corner at the instruction of the referee. Nodding to Glynda that she was ready, Yang once again locked eyes with her opponent and waited for the signal.

"Fight!"

Before Yang could blink, Vernal had already dashed forward placing herself under the spotlight, dead center of the stage, her posture tall, legs square, hands low and inviting.

Yang's eyes narrowed as she approached, sliding her left foot forward before dragging her right, maintaining her stance throughout. Her right hand glued to her chin as her left stretched forward.

The distance between the two disappeared from feet to inches, each fighter twitched a shoulder, flicked their hands, or turned their hip in hopes of getting the other to bite, as they continued to draw nearer.

Vernal smirked, lunging forward to swat Yang's lead hand away with her own. Immediately twisting her hips, winging her right hand in a cross aimed for her opponent's chin.

The blow hit empty air. Yang like a matador leading a bull, slipped to the outside of the punch stepping away with her lead leg and pivoted avoiding the mass of Vernal charging past her, dodging and taking the center in one motion.

Growling, Vernal spun on the spot to face her opponent. Now their roles reversed, she drew both hands up to her eyebrows, cautiously advancing towards her target.

Yang met Vernal halfway, shuffling forward to lance outwards with her jab.

Vernal took the punch on her guard, returning with a jab of her own, followed by a quick cross.

Swatting the first and ducking the second, Yang followed with a leaping left hook.

A grunt escaped the lips of Vernal as she took the blow to her flexed abs. Back stepping to make space, the fighter paused in her aggression.

Yang returned to her starting position, her long left reaching outwards.

The standoff started anew.

Both women edged closer to the other, feinting, looking for any opening. Vernal attempting to build momentum charged forward with a barrage of punches to only hit empty air as Yang parried, slipped, and blocked each punch.

Yang never committed to countering the blitzes of Vernal, instead she pushed away with her left hand and danced away. From a further distance Yang would pump out a few long jabs and the occasional cross, landing across the guard of her opponent.

The round continued with each fighter landing a hit or two after each exchange, but never coming out a distinct victor.

After one such exchange, Vernal just missing a leaping punch, that saw her flying across the cage, swore as she glared at Yang.

Yang smirked, bouncing on the balls of her feet before falling back into her guard.

Vernal clenched her right hand, tensing and locking the weapon to her cheek, as she closed the distance.

A single drop of sweat fell from Yang's forehead.

Vernal's eyes narrowed to slits. With a shout she dashed forward her right arm already swinging with her trademark punch.

Purple eyes, glanced away from her opponent before they zeroed in on the incoming missile. A lopsided smile breaking out on Yang's expression as she dropped her guard, her arms swung lazily at her side, chin up and welcoming.

"Break!" yelled Glynda, her arm hooked around Vernal's elbow, stopping the punch inches away from Yang's face. Over the roars of outrage and demand for more violence, Glynda shouted, "Round over, back to your corner, one minute until the next."

"Dammit. What's wrong, Princess? I thought you wanted a fight," said Vernal, in the process of being dragged to her corner.

Yang ignored her words, instead walking back to her own. She sat on a stool placed for her by Blake, who pressed an ice pack across the fighter's neck.

Taiyang rushed in shortly after, followed by Qrow. Both men smiled and began whispering comments and suggestions for the remainder of the fight.

"What an awesome round, there was so much action!" said Ruby, as she bounced and vibrated with energy.

"They spent just as much time staring at each other as fighting," said Jaune, furrowing his brow at Ruby's comment.

"You can tell a lot from what they didn't do as what they did, you know? I could practically see the strikes they didn't throw."

"You lost me."

"Every feint, any change of stance, each bob of their head was used to see how fast the other reacted or where the holes were in their defense. They're feeling each other out."

"And feeling each other out gives you the superpower to see non existent things how?"

"If I was fighting in there I would be thinking," began Ruby, her voice dropping into a crude imitation of her sister's. "She drops her left hand when she slips to the right. Could I have hit her there? Oh, I could have. Cross or hook? Hook. Darn, she blocked it, but I noticed when she blocks that her body opens up."

"I assume Vernal is doing the same?"

"Exactly, so even as both of them are just standing in front of each other they're learning and adapting. Each punch probably had dozens of imagined, planned attacks that they chose not to throw."

"Then why did Yang back up, I've never seen her fight like that."

"You've never seen her fight, Jaune."

"I've been _in_ a fight with her, Ruby."

"That wasn't a fight."

"It sure felt like one."

"I-It was an accident and even then I would call that a brawl or a punching bag workout,… no offense."

"I forgive you, my body may not, with you reminding it of the beating and all."

"Moving on! Yang wasn't in a correct mindset and you weren't on her level, she didn't or couldn't think then."

"Now she can because she's fighting an equal. So you're saying her true fighting style is an evasive one? I doubt it."

"It's just the first round, we already knew Vernal was known for her first round knockouts, so Yang played it safe."

"Her hand position?"

"Part of the plan, she kept her left far out so she could use it as a first line of defense, helps keep distance and see punches sooner."

"Like Blake?"

"Exactly, parry and counter; safe and efficient."

"Seems complicated."

"This is a real fight, high level problem solving with dire physical consequences."

Ruby, chest puffing out from her own sagely comment, turned back to shout words of encouragement to her sister, who stood from her stool as all the non fighters hurried out of the ring.

Jaune suspected the quote to be from Qrow, or more likely from one of those cheesy martial arts movies. Regardless, her comment had merit. After Ruby's mini lesson, the prior round seemed more profound. What originally seemed like a pause in the action may have been a change from a physical to a mental competition. If he believed Ruby the fight had plans, on plans, on plans, a contingency for every reaction with both sides hoping to out maneuver the other, rather than batter each other down with grit and power.

A battle of wits instead of brawn.

The cheers of the crowd and thunderous applause filled the arena as Glynda announced the start of the second round. Fans from Vale, shouted praise and grinned brightly at their new prospect in Yang, while her opponent's crowd shouted encouragement for Vernal, reminding her that she had a chance with this upcoming round. Everyone happy to be a witness to the competition.

The consensus of the audience being that Yang had come out the victor. Vernal's panting and sweating compared to Yang's slow breathing proving the point.

"Uh, oh," whispered Ruby, both palms glued to her forehead as her fingers dug through her hair.

"Wha-" began Jaune.

"What the hell!" shouted Yang, her entire body locking up, each muscle quivering. The Blonde's expression a snarl, as her gaze bore holes into her opponent.

"What the hell!" repeated Yang, ignoring a question from the referee.

Vernal curled the finger she had been using to point to someone from her side of the cage. With a flourish she unravelled her fist to place her palm across her cheek before responding sweetly, "What's the matter, where'd that smile go?"

"How?" growled Yang, her head tilting down, bangs shrouding her features.

"Sure, I'd love to answer that for you, princess," said Vernal as she bobbed her head up and down.

"Screw you, How-"

"She likes me better."

The fist connected with Yang's jaw before she could respond, the fading word 'fight' echoing in the arena in time with the landing impact.

Vernal's surprise attack, ground to a halt, hitting steel, as two blazing eyes glared over the gloved fist embedded in her cheek.

"You. Are. Done." said Yang, slamming a cross into her enemy's brow.

Vernal stumbled back from the hit, a toothy grin on her face, before gesturing for Yang to come closer.

Yang's wordless scream echoed across the arena as she lunged forward, whipping out a cross before pivoting on her front leg, throwing the entirety of her weight and gained momentum into a crushing hook.

A bang exploded outwards as Yang's left fist met flesh, followed immediately by the equally loud sound from Vernal's counter. The only difference being Yang's attack landed across her opponent's defending forearm and Vernal's dug a pit through the blonde's stomach.

Yang coughed, her body seizing for a second before she ignored it to continue her assault. Clamping her left hand onto Vernal's right forearm, Yang yanked downward, exposing the other fighter's chin, launching her right elbow into the opening.

To hit empty air, as Vernal pulled her head to the outside of the attack. Taking advantage of their tangled proximity and Yang's overextended posture, the short haired girl shot closer. Twisting her right hand free, while simultaneously driving her right shoulder into Yang's gut, Vernal locked both hands around Yang's waist, before heaving upwards.

Yang's legs instinctively dropped down, hoping to lower her center of gravity and prevent what was coming, while her arms shot towards Vernal's chest and neck, pushing to break the hold.

Vernal ignored Yang's attempts at escape and hauled the blonde off her feet. For a second she held Yang suspended, reminiscent of Nora's best friend hugs, before the tattooed fighter twisted her hips and torso, bringing then both crashing to the ground.

Vernal's shoulder dug its way through Yang's sternum, aided by the generated momentum of two grown women.

Yang couldn't help the groan that escaped her lips, but knew better to attend to the damage. Pulling both arms up and in front of her face, she blocked the blow aimed to smash her jaw, instead taking it on her forearms. Followed by a roll to the side, evading the follow up elbow that hit the mat a second later.

Yang scrambled to her feet.

"Now this is a fight!" laughed Vernal, picking herself up from her kneeling position and diving towards Yang, back into melee.

Yang didn't respond, instead she bit down on her mouthpiece and did her best to separate her opponent's head from her shoulders.

Both fighters stood in front of the other, trading blow for blow. Gone were the tactics, feints and planning, instead each tried to batter the other down first. No guards, no stance, just open swinging of fists.

Yang headbuttted a cross, stopping the strike midway before any force could be built, simultaneously shooting her left hook into the open torso of Vernal, followed immediately with another left hook to her opponent's temple.

Lurching to the side, Vernal stepped forward. Using the momentum of recovering her posture to her advantage. She swung a left uppercut into Yang's chin, a right cross close behind.

Eyes spinning from the uppercut, Yang moved to block the next incoming punch. She raised her left arm, bracing it against her brow, while countering with her right.

Vernal smirked at the challenge, as expected.

The elbow that cut its way across Yang's cheek and slammed into the bridge of her nose with a wet crunch, was not.

Vernal played the enraged blonde in their exchange. She turned her cross into a reaching grab, latching onto Yang's guarding arm. From there she leveraged her new handhold down and away, using the movement to smash an elbow in the cartilage of her opponent's nose.

All in a blink of an eye.

"That's how you do a proper elbow, bitch," said Vernal, pausing in her pursuit to swipe two fingers of her left hand across her right elbow.

The digits came back red.

"Now you look familiar." Vernal laughed, licking the crimson from her fingertips. "Like every other loser."

Yang couldn't respond. Even if her brain had the faculty to come up with a comeback over the flashing sirens screaming inside her skull, she could barely draw a breath to articulate. Quick breaths heaved from her chest.

In and out, hyperventilating, Yang swatted away a cross that would have put her out, but missed the follow up jabs that popped against her chin and nose.

Yang wouldn't admit, she screamed. Tears stung at her eyes as she backpedaled to make distance from the short haired brawler.

A chance to think.

Yang's nose? Busted, now smashed and crooked. A wet gurgle and a wince met each breath through her nostrils. The source of the blood, a sticky tide pouring from the laceration under her left eye, dyed her skin and her yellow top scarlet.

Vernal continued her handiwork, applying pressure with a stream of punches, forcing Yang to protect her face so her body was left defenseless. Every time Yang's arms dropped to protect her rapidly damaged torso a fist found itself in her more abused face.

Yang, continued to try and make space to allow a moment to recover. When her heel slammed into the wire of the cage.

She no longer had the opportunity.

Changing direction she dashed forward, the moment her opponent took a step within range. Rose colored spittle flew, a howl pulled itself from Yang's throat, as she threw an overhand right.

It didn't connect, grazing past her opponent's skull. The following barrage of hooks did, each blow from one hand added momentum to the other, as Yang drove her attacker back under a desperate flurry.

Vernal didn't stop laughing.

"Break!" shouted a voice, breaking the spell, allowing the flood of other voices to swarm in. Fans hollered and hooted, all while Glynda ordered each fighter to their corner.

Vernal spat a glob of blood.

Yang glared, each breath heaving as her body tried to flood oxygen into her system.

"Dammit, Yang sit down," growled Taiyang, his form blocking Vernal from Yang as he forced her to sit on the seat placed under her. "Blake get an eye iron on that cut right now. Qrow, I want vaseline in there. Yang, what did we talk about?"

"Yang…" whispered Ruby, pulling Jaune's focus back on his diminutive friend.

"I think she's doing pretty good, until… well, the last bit," said Jaune, trying to find something to comfort his friend.

"She's falling into a brawler mode."

"She's giving as good as she gets?"

"She's getting caught in Vernal's game!"

"Isn't it Yang's as well?"

"Deliberate versus blind aggression, Jaune. Come on, Yang's a power striker too, but when she's not in control, she's not thinking straight. She's reacting slower or choosing to trade hits instead of protecting herself. Yang is- she's getting hurt in there!"

"Is she okay?"

"She will be if Dad sorts her out... I hope."

"Does she go back to the first round's strategy?"

"It's too late for that. She's probably down big this round, not counting the momentum shift. Yang needs to do something big in the next round or she'll probably lose."

 _What can Yang do?_ The thought swirled in Jaune's head as he considered everything he witnessed. Dire physical consequences was putting it lightly. The sound of elbow meeting nose, left shivers wracking through Jaune, but the cut left his stomach doing somersaults.

All the gore, yet Yang looked to continue to fight. not even consider giving up. Through the punishment from Vernal, even after her injury, Yang stared forward looking to win.

Yang didn't even consider running away.

It didn't mean she was fighting at her best though. If Jaune was being honest, even counting her determination and endurance, she didn't look like the same person who that left him staring when he first made it to Beacon.

 _What's missing?_

"She's hasn't been kicking," said Jaune. The missing piece clicked into place. "Not even any knees, she almost killed me with those."

"Yang has been practicing a lot with Dad, instead of Uncle Qrow…" replied Ruby.

"Shit... my baby sister, worried for me," said a hoarse voice from the stage, causing both Ruby and Jaune to look up, meeting the eyes of Yang's from her place on the stool.

Yang wiped at the excess sealant covering her cut, earning a sharp retort from Blake, who tried her best to attend to the nose now that Yang's cheek no longer oozed blood. The blonde took a sip from a proffered water bottle, swishing the liquid around, before finally spitting out a pink slush.

Her eyes, looking much more their normal shade of lavender and not so murderous, stared down, unknown for how long.

"You can do it Yang!" shouted Ruby.

Yang's reply was short, "There wasn't even a doubt, Rubes."

"Not if you get in another brawl. Yang, you're tough, but you can't be doing that alright? You're not winning the slugfest," said Taiyang, as he crouched down on the canvas, deep creases etched onto his features.

"Vernal distracted me. Dad...it's her, Rav-" answered Yang.

"I know, but that's not important right now."

"She gets me so angry."

"You're _always_ angry," said Blake, speaking for the first time since Jaune arrived.

"She got you there, firecracker," chuckled Qrow, his laugh drier than normal.

Yang snorted, before wincing. Standing from her stool the blonde shook out her arms as she prepared for the third and final round.

"Sweetie, are you sure? We could always… it doesn't have to-" began Taiyang, before being interrupted by Yang.

"I got it, Dad. Trust me."

The two stared at each other for a moment, long enough to where Glynda approached their corner and demanded Taiyang leave or forfeit the fight.

After another breath Taiyang nodded, handing over Yang's purple mouthpiece before exiting the cage.

Yang, popped the piece in before taking in a deep breath. With an explosive shout she jumped into the air and slammed both feet into the canvas, before pounding her right fist into her left palm.

"And you," said Yang, glaring daggers as she pointed at Jaune.

"Me?" asked Jaune.

"Yeah, you. Don't be getting cocky you're way too weak to be acting as my corner advice."

"I wasn't trying to be."

Even with a broken nose, a gouge under her eye, and pouring with sweat, Yang still looked confident, a cocky smirk pulling at a split lip Jaune hadn't noticed before.

"She'll be finished this round. Just you watch, Wannabe."

"Ms. Xiaolong, I will ask one more time. Are you ready?" asked the stern referee, putting an end to their brief reprieve. As both fighters moved closer to the center of the arena, Glynda signaled the start of the round and the end of the match, one way or another. "Fight!"

This time Yang joined in the dash for the center, both fighters rushed forward to take control of the cage.

Vernal grinned, all too happy to engage in a repeat of the second round. Her cheer was cut short, in addition to her breath as she was flung backward towards the fence.

Yang, slowly retracted her left leg, planting it in a narrower position than earlier in the fight, no more than shoulder width apart from her other foot. With a soft sigh, she pulled her hands up to guard, climbing to rest in front of her brows, her elbows flaring out slightly.

Yang's grinned stayed as she began to stamp her feet.

Vernal, recovered from the sudden counter, charged in again. This time with one hand ready to defend as she swung with an overhand right.

The punch didn't even come close, as the ball of Yang's foot once again found itself buried in Vernal's abdomen.

Coughing from the hit, Vernal staggered back, forced to rethink her approach.

Yang remained in her position, marching in place.

Vernal, deciding straight forward would result in more punishment, began to circle around Yang's left, forcing the blonde to adjust her stance or allow Vernal to get to her back.

The two girls circled each other, Vernal taking large shuffling steps around, while Yang merely pivoted slightly on the ball of her left foot.

After a few seconds, Vernal decided she had waited long enough. She shuffled once more before lunging in, hoping to catch Yang mid pivot.

Yang, at the moment of Vernal's dash, stepped forward with her right and pivoted on the ball of that foot to slam her left leg in a sharp round house, pushing Vernal back several steps.

"Little pig little pig let me in. What's wrong, scared I'm going to break your face more?" said Vernal, taking a moment to rub the biting sting in her forearms and debated what to do next.

Yang continued her stationary march.

"I thought you wanted me dead?"

Yang responded finally, "I thought you wanted to fight."

"Why don't you come forward then? Instead of just standing there."

"Sure."

Vernal's eyes widened, as she pulled her arms up, catching Yang's cross with a light tap. The tattooed fighter didn't have time to question where the force of the punch went as her opponent's right shin did its best to pulp her kidney.

Gasping, Vernal staggered back collecting herself just in time to parry the jab that aimed for her nose. Not to be fooled twice, she immediately dropped her arm low to block the incoming left kick.

A burning lash on her right thigh from a right kick, courtesy of Yang, proved her prediction false.

Yang's onslaught continued, each punch was immediately followed by a kick, sometimes it would be with the matching side, a cross followed by a right kick or sometimes it would be the opposite. She never used the same pattern and never aimed for the same area; left body hook then a right leg kick followed jabs into a left body kick.

Each blow sapped at the endurance of her opponent as Yang's shins dug into the meat of a thigh or attacked the internal organs.

Growling, Vernal threw away her defense, taking a blow to the liver that left her cringing, in favor of closing the distance to throw a counter cross.

Yang thrusted her left palm outwards, bracing on her opponent's neck while tucking her chin down, as a result the blow deflected off the extended appendage and shoulder to bounce against her forehead. Her right arm, formed an elbow block, shielding Yang's right side from the follow up hook of Vernal.

Vernal pressed on, keeping the pressure to prevent Yang from making any distance and bringing her kicks back into play. She let loose with a flurry of punches, at least she would have liked to call it that.

In reality it was only a few, as each punch slogged forward, her limbs looking like they multiplied in weight as a dull throb pulsed through them.

Yang made it look too easy as she blocked or stepped away from each punch, before she hopped back and threw another hatchet of a right leg to chop away at Vernal's thigh.

Vernal swore as she stumbled from the blow while deflecting another kick with her arms.

Sucking in a sharp breath, Vernal opened her guard, allowing Yang's right leg to slam into her ribs with a sickening crack, immediately clamping down on the appendage. She tugged on the limb, forcing Yang to hop forward or fall, as Vernal swung her right fist with all her might aiming for the already damaged nose.

A wet bang resounded across the arena as the blow landed across the gash on Yang's left cheek instead of the nose due to a last minute adjustment from the blonde. The punch pulled a gasp from her her lips and caused the wound to dribble blood once again.

Damage done.

Vernal turned her wrist, allowing her right hand to latch behind her opponent's neck as she pulled, adding force to her incoming left and ensuring Yang could not retreat. This time she wouldn't miss. It was over.

Her vicious strike aiming for the wound, left Vernal unprepared when Yang lunged forward.

The short haired brawler expected the blonde to reel back from the shock and damage, not approach. Unable to adjust to the shortened distance, the follow up left missed the mark as both girls drew close enough where foreheads touched.

Yang's hands intertwined behind the neck of Vernal, as a brief pause fell upon the two fighters.

Vernal recovering from her overextended blow, reared her left arm back, ready to slam it into her opponent's gut. To pause as her eyes fell upon Yang's.

Either through the stage lights reflecting the weeping wound or Vernal's own fatigue setting in, she stared into one burning crimson iris and the other a cold violet. Her opponent's nose wrinkled in pain as the muscles in her jaw clenched.

The moment's distraction was all Yang needed. With a shout she threw her leg backward before slamming a knee into Vernal's chest and up into her lungs.

Vernal gaped like a fish, her lips opening to draw in air, but unable to expand her chest to draw in the needed oxygen. A wet sucking sound, pulled itself from her throat as Yang's knee removed itself.

The immediate need to survive, to breathe, overrode any training, any preparation, leaving her unable to respond the follow up knee that slammed into her jaw.

Salty iron filled Vernal's mouth. She needed space, to breathe. Stumbling through a panicked push that staggered herself several paces back more than disrupt the blonde.

The Phoenix realized her mistake a second later, her brain and training finally rebooting to tell her why distance was bad in the first place.

By then Yang's right leg was already up and swinging.

Vernal moved to block, having only a split second to determine the trajectory of Yang's kick. Low? No, if she took another blow to her already damaged torso it was over. Leaving the match to a coin flip, Vernal moved her arms to block the predicted body shot.

Her guess, flawed from the start, the attack wasn't up to a coin flip. Yang's kick had three trajectories for attack.

Vernal watched the limb climbed higher, past her guard, to slam home on her opponent's jaw.

The entire arena drew a breath as the crack of bone on bone bounced across the arena.

Vernal didn't hear it, her eyes already rolling to the back of her head as she collapsed to the floor.

A coup de grace unnecessary, the referee stepping in to stop the fight, Yang stared down at her unconscious opponent.

She had the opportunity to reap some revenge, a fight not technically over until the referee separated the fighters, but as Yang stared down at the slumped form of Vernal she shifted her eyes to her glove a drop of crimson covering the yellow leather.

With a shout Yang thrust her fist to the sky, the spotlight catching the grin draping itself across her features and the burning heart emblem brandished across the glove she held aloft.

Cheering started soon after.

Starting off as shouts, screams, and stark amazement, the roar of the crowd continued to grow until the entire arena stood on its feet. Each voice blending together to create a symphony of congratulations towards a hard earned achievement.

The rest of Beacon lead the celebration. Nora twirled a clapping Ren through the air, Blake wore a proud smile, even Weiss gave a golf clap. Ruby did her best to climb into the cage, while still clapping, cheering, and crying.

Every pair of eyes locked onto the only standing fighter, the victor, Yang Xiao Long, who remained in her position. A moment out of comics, the underdog overcoming the villain after coming back from being grievously wounded.

Now followed the moment of recognition, where the hero embraced his achievement and reaped his reward of adoration. A moment many people dreamed about and few seldom achieved.

Yang kneeled down to her opponent. Ignoring it all.

Slowly she bent down, placing one hand under Vernal's head as a support and the other brushed grime and blood from the downed girl's cheek, revealing a purple welt.

Yang whispered something that didn't reach the ears of the crowd.

Vernal, eyes fluttering open, growled obscenities.

Yang snorted, before climbing to her feet. A soft smile appeared as she offered her best consolation.

An extended hand.

Vernal's eyes widened, before constricting back to pinpoint specks. The girl growled, moving to stand on her own, only to slip and stumble, her limbs quivering unable to support her.

"Fuck!" yelled Vernal, her voice audible over the entire crowd.

Yang's hand stayed.

A roll of her eyes and a heaving sigh, Vernal grasped the offered olive branch, letting Yang haul her to her feet.

"You got lucky, princess." said Vernal, once she finally stood under her own power.

"Rematch?" said Yang, her trademark grin in place.

"Screw that."

Vernal marched out of the cage, ignoring the request to stop by the staff.

"AAAAAAND THE WINNER, BY KNOCKOUT. YANG XIAO LONG!" shouted the announcer, appearing from nowhere to raise Yang's hand.

The loud crowd grew to deafening.

Amongst the cheer and shouting, Jaune's throat was dry, his voice gone. Watching the fight from his position ringside, an experience that all the videos he watched before couldn't compare.

He watched Yang train for months, not counting the years before he joined Beacon, all for scant minutes of application. All the sweat and suffering just to torture herself in front of an audience that would be happy to cheer her demise.

The thought pulled a shiver from the tips of his toes to the hair on his head.

 _This is Mixed Martial Arts._

Jaune Arc smiled.

Soon Jaune found his voice joining the rest as they cheered the blonde brawler, as a mic was passed into her hand by the rotund announcer, asking her thoughts on winning.

"Good fight, but she couldn't _Yang_ with me."

 _Oum dammit Yang._

"Ehh? Ehh? Why did everyone stop cheering?"

* * *

Authors Note

Ooooookay here it is. Book one, Arc one, whatever is finally done. All in all I think it went well. Especially for my first attempt at writing a coherent story. I think I'd have liked to have the book be about 10-15k words shorter, but meh.

I'll be seeing you guys in 3-4 weeks. I know, before you all riot hear me out. I want to try and properly storyboard/plan out each and every chapter. So yeah give me time and hopefully next book will be even better.

Please let me know what you guys think on how the story is going and how the first section ended.

Thank you all for the support! I never thought I would have gotten so many people interested in reading my writing. Don't forget to leave a follow or fav so you don't miss my next update.

Until next time,

MKspotlights


	16. Chapter 16

Happy New Year and Chinese New Year!

There were a lot more comments than normal so I'll address them in general so the note section doesn't become a page itself.

I'm glad many of you liked the fight scene. I ended up writing and rewriting it so many times so I'm glad the final product got the reaction I wanted. Brutal for sure, but also with a bit of beauty in it.

In this story they're no supernatural elements, the red eyes of Yang is more a tool to make a cool scene in your head, red eyes due to blood just so happen to fit Yang's semblance to a tee. I notice I kind of do that a lot… I wonder if I have a thing for eyes or something... Don't kink shame me! Anyway, there's no real Aura so just know any damage people take will always be more visceral than in RWBY fics, where Aura protects them.

On average fighters cut 10% of their body weight in just water, so many of our RWBY characters would fight at weight classes that seem way too low for their build.

Jaune's ship will remain a mystery, though I apologize if it sounds harem-ish. If I decided to make it a romantic story it will definitely be a single ship. On a second read through, I noticed I may have set up a harem, but in my head it's more teasing than anything. Or… it could be my evil attempts to hide the real ship in all the false flags.

Anyway, on with the show and here's to Jaune's growth in Book Two!

* * *

Cover art by BobaFiish

Beta by: Freckles Fiction and BattleW0rn

* * *

Round 16

"After Yang's joke the crowd started throwing things into the ring, the referee had to demand the audience to calm down," laughed Jaune.

"They're lucky a fight didn't break out," said Velvet.

"Almost, though I can't say if it's from the fight or the joke."

"I am more interested in what occurred after. You mentioned your group stayed to watch the champion fight?" interrupted a giant of a man. Taller than Jaune and double his width, Yatsuhashi dwarfed himself in person. Dressed in a green checkered shirt, blue jeans and boots, the man fit the image of a lumberjack to a tee, if said lumberjack spoke in philosophical quotes straight out of the best fortune cookies. Bulk and speech patterns aside, his presence was easily overrun and stomped on by the loudest of the group.

"I'd have jumped in and delivered my disdain personally," said the self designated leader.

"Coco!"

"Velv, puns are the lowest class of humor."

"Coco…"

"Fine, at least throw something with a little more heft to it."

"Someone did throw a chair towards Yang at one point," said Jaune.

"There you go, Bun, even your boy toy agrees with me."

"I'm with big, tall, and too polite for his own good. What happened with the champion's fight?" interrupted Fox, giving Jaune and Velvet time to hide their blushes behind a sip of coffee.

Mentally thanking the tanned redhead, Jaune replied, "It was amazing and almost exactly opposite of Yang's fight.

"The fight went to a decision?"

"No first round knockout. Didn't last a minute."

Fox whistled through his teeth.

"Pyrrha caught her opponent coming in, hit her square on the chin. Arslan was knocked out cold with Pyrrha's first punch."

"The champion is skilled. Turning an approaching force against itself," said Yatsuhashi.

Jaune nodded. "Pretty much what everyone said. Perfect timing for the perfect counter. Yang was excited to challenge Pyrrha after that, she was screaming for a chance from our seats."

"Speaking of Yang, how are you guys doing?" asked Velvet.

"We went to the emergency room right after... they said it wasn't too bad."

"Why is your voice raising in pitch?"

"Nothing is broken exactly, just looked bad. The doctor popped her nose back in alignment and said Yang didn't need surgery for the cut. Though it took four stitches."

Coco looked disgusted, Fox blanched, Yatsuhashi looked uncomfortable at the imagery.

Velvet spoke first. "How long is the recovery supposed to be?"

"Couple of weeks at least," answered Jaune.

"Your voice cracked this time."

"She's already sparring."

"That's crazy."

"Yeap."

"She can't be healed enough to be training, let alone spar."

"Yeap."

"You haven't tried to stop her."

"Nope."

"Ugh, meatheads."

"You're starting to sound like Coco."

"Which means she's right," said Coco.

"I'll give you that, but I'm not going to be the one to tell Yang to stop, we just started to get along," said Jaune.

"Speaking of which you never told us how you kissed and made out."

"The saying goes made up…"

Coco ignored him. "Last I checked you were going through the seven stages of angst."

"I wasn't that bad."

"You were worse."

"We were able to talk it out. We're not best friends, but better than where we left off."

"That's great, I'm glad for you," said Velvet.

Jaune nodded back and the conversation eased into comfortable silence. Through a sip of his cup he glanced around the small cafe. The normal crowd enjoyed the ambience; some smiling, others stared at their scrolls, all of them with cups of delicious caffeinated bliss.

The blond didn't know exactly when, but he found himself spending most of the time at Joan's, watching videos of various fighters and their technique breakdowns. The videos were addicting. Each time he found a new technique a simple search would bring hundreds of videos with tutorials and tips for landing them. Jaune figured if he could learn just a bit more during his spare time, then just maybe he wouldn't feel so lacking during his trainings at Beacon. Then again nothing really prepared him for hours of physical conditioning, at least he hadn't found the miracle cure yet.

"How's your film project going?" asked Velvet.

"Hmm?"

"You told us how the tournament went and how you're doing, but you haven't said anything about your film project."

"Oh, well… it's going."

"Didn't you say it was worth a huge percent of your grade?"

"It is and I already asked my professor for an extension. I have a few more days to get it done."

"You shouldn't be so relaxed about it, especially if it's a course from your major."

"I know, I know."

"If you need help we could help you out-" began Velvet, interrupted by the alarm he set on his scroll earlier.

"Oh, time for class. I have to go. See you guys!" said Jaune, quickly draining the remains of his cup and grabbing his bag of equipment.

"Jaune wait, did you... did you want to hang out tomorrow?"

"Sorry Velvet, I can't. I promised Nora I'd show up early for whatever insane thing she has planned for me."

"Oh, I see," said Velvet, her long ears wilting in on themselves, mirrored by the rest of her body.

"Are you guys able to meet at noon? We could all grab lunch."

Coco slapped a hand over Velvet's mouth and said, "She would love to, kiddo. Not us though, we got some very important photography club stuff to deal with."

"Then shouldn't Velvet be there?" asked Jaune.

"No, no, Velvet's very available- ouch, she's single at the moment- ouch, she's free so you two have a great lunch."

"Are you okay? You look like you're in a lot of pain."

"Don't worry about me, I just have to massage my shins and lecture someone on how bad it is to leave shoe marks on designer slacks when you leave."

"Ohhhkay, lunch tomorrow?"

"I'll be there," said Velvet smiling at him, before turning back and glaring daggers at her friend.

"Cool, see you guys. Thanks Joan!"

After his farewells, Jaune turned and began his journey to Beacon. Replying to Ruby's message that he was on his way the blond left through the glass doors of the cafe. The sun was just beginning to drop behind the horizon as he sprinted towards his bus stop, right when a response from his MMA buddy sounded on his scroll. A glance showed Ruby very much watched his video link and knew exactly what he asked about.

He couldn't wait for Ruby to show him a tornado kick.

~/~

Jaune made his way down the burgundy pathway leading towards Beacon. He made sure to greet the first bush on the path while stepping over the one loose brick that he tripped over many times before, Genevieve's white flowers wobbled in appreciation for the attention. The glass panes on either side of the entrance showed a glimpse inside the conservative lobby, as such when he pushed past the oak door a name already left his lips.

"Taiyang?"

The owner of the Beacon turned, pausing to shield his eyes from the rays of the sun with one hand. The other held a black frame close to his chest. The older man stepped back out of the light. "Hey, Buddy."

"What are you doing?"

"Well... I thought it was time for some renovations. Since my daughter is such a badass I figured I should show it off." He fiddled with the black lacquer as he looked down at the image it framed, before gesturing towards the wall where four matching frames hung. "What do you think?"

Jaune moved deeper into the lobby, past the coffee table and leather couch, until he could see the four posters up on display. They looked much the same as he remembered, except for one key difference. Instead of a blond haired man, the second poster held a blonde haired woman. The woman's raised fists and much of her body were covered with drops of blood and sweat, yet the image focused on Yang's grin. The satisfaction of overcoming the challenges in front of her captured perfectly in the one frame.

"Looks just like yours," said Jaune, noticing the clear similarities.

"Looks just like mine," agreed Taiyang.

"Why not hang them both? There's enough space on the wall for more photos."

"Nah, I'm just the old man who owns the gym now. Leave the fame for you young ens."

"I don't think I should be included in that."

"I wouldn't be so sure," said Taiyang, a more familiar grin eclipsed the mute expression from earlier.

"Ugh, I told you all that it was an unconscious reaction. I didn't do anything worth mentioning, just made sure less people got hurt."

"That's not what I've been hearing, Jaune. As far as everyone else is concerned you're almost as interesting as my daughter and who am I to not take advantage of that for some new members."

"Speaking of new members where's Blake?" asked Jaune hoping to change the subject in favor of looking for the black haired receptionist.

"That's also why I'm out front, Blake needed a break."

A groan echoed in the lobby at the mention of said girl's name followed closely by the rustling of papers. Looking towards the receptionist desk Jaune's eyes widened. A mountain of papers lay on top, the entire surface now buried under white sheets and scrawled lines of ink. A familiar black bow peaked above the very top of the pile.

"Too...much... paperwork," moaned the bow, scattering several sheets to the ground.

"Paperwork?" asked Jaune.

"We've been seeing some new faces recently," said Taiyang.

The bow murmured, "Face broken. No more smiles. No more greetings."

"Hey," said Jaune. "You never smiled for me."

"Too much."

"Why don't you head into the back, Jaune. Everyone else is already there," said Taiyang.

This time the bow quivered. A pale hand rose next to it holding a clipboard and a fresh form that shook violently, "Back? Waiver...Sign…."

"Don't worry about Blake, I've got her," chuckled the older man, as he begun to file some of the paperwork. "Just be careful it's a bit hectic back there."

Not really understanding the situation, more importantly not wanting to be the one to organize the mess of information, Jaune moved to the entry that lead to the rest of Beacon.

With a twist and a pull the door opened revealing chaos.

"Alright freshies one more set or you'll never be proud sloths."

"I think I'm going to vomit!"

"I can't feel my toes."

"That's how you know it's working. Now drop and give me thirty. Rest period is over."

"Pause at the horse stance, now three beats as you inhale deeply. Exhale at the same time as you thrust your fist forward. Hold at full extension. Good class, now let me show you the next step of kata number one, beginning with a tiger pose."

"Yes, Sensei."

"Are you single?"

"Please just instructor or Ren. Now, the tiger pose requires you to place most of your weight on your rear foot while balancing on the toes of the front…"

"Hey, bro are you the guy from the press conference?" asked a teenager, pulling Jaune's attention away from the sea of voices coming from the horde of people crowding almost every mat, which even spilled out into the walkway.

"Huh?" answered Jaune, as the kid threw an arm over Jaune's shoulder and dragged him closer. Their cheeks were almost touching, any attempts to separate himself proved futile due to the iron grip on his shoulder.

A white flash answered Jaune by blinding him.

"Sweet, my friends will flip when they see this," said the kid, the sound of his steps growing distant.

While blinking out the spots in his vision, Jaune asked to no one in particular, "What's going on?"

"Isn't it great?" answered an extremely giddy voice.

"Where did all these people come from, Ruby?"

"Apparently, not only was Yang's fight a huge hit, but it was a huger, more amazing hit than we first imagined," said Ruby, as she pulled him along deeper into the gym. "We've been getting these trial members all day."

The duo ducked, dipped, and squeezed themselves through the crowd, stopping occasionally when Jaune got asked or more often pulled into a picture. Ruby's teasing ended rather quickly when another person in the crowd asked her if she was the kid who got shoved onto the stage. From then on both resolved to make it through the crowd quicker rather than later.

"These are all new members?" asked Jaune, as they moved past various men and women, in various degrees of near nakedness, coming in and out of the steam room.

"Isn't it great?"

"Isn't it going to be hard to hold classes for all these people?"

Ruby's grin turned a notch lower. "Not everyone is going to stay. Most of these people are here to take pictures so they can tell their friends that they came."

Jaune grimaced as the statement was proven correct by a very enthusiastic girl, wearing very little.

Ruby didn't miss a beat. "Others will find the training here a bit too rough. Nora's a little overzealous and Uncle Qrow can be a bit eccentric."

"Qrow can be a good teacher."

Ruby's deadpan stare was answer enough.

"At least some people would come back though. Right?"

"We would be lucky if 10% kept coming in the future. A lot of people sign up as a spur of the moment thing. Kind of like when you set goals at the new year or if you watch a motivational video and suddenly get inspired."

"You all are great, Beacon is great. I'm sure they'll see that."

"With a surge of new people at the same time we have to worry about injuries happening again."

"... I can see that."

"Whenever new people come the more experienced people have to help ease them into sparring, we did it with you."

"Just don't have them spar Yang."

"Hey, we already talked about it and she's doing great so far."

"Have you been sparring any of the new people?"

"Ultimately, fighting even just training to fight for exercise isn't for everyone," said Ruby ignoring his prior question, before she beamed, "That's why it's our job to smile and welcome everybody."

This time a man, fresh out of the sauna choose Ruby to hug. "Even if they hug you while covered in sweat..."

Jaune was thankful it wasn't him. "Isn't it great?"

"It is great," said Ruby, as she wiped her face. "Besides, you never know. Weiss has been doing all kinds of deals and marketing stuff that I don't really understand. Things could be different."

As the duo left the hallway to the area with the cage a new wave of people came into view, their bulk filling most of the space. Various members of the crowd turned with scroll in hand at their appearance. The look in their eyes caused a shiver to run down Jaune's spine. A sigh of relief left his lips when they turned back to whatever seemed to be the focus of their attention. A flash of yellow in the center of the crowd was all the explanation Jaune needed.

Yang, surrounded, did her best to answer the requests hurled at her. Even from Jaune's view, Yang's smile looked stiff.

"Hey, Vale's next champ can I get a pic?"

"Uh, sure."

"How much longer till your next fight?"

"Depends on when they offer me Pyrrha."

"Your injury doing okay?"

"Yes- Hey, don't touch the hair!" Yang growled, followed by a glare at the man who was getting a bit too friendly. Satisfied at the qualing man Yang shouted, "Weiss, how much longer do we have to do this?!"

"These are your fans, Xiaolong. You will do your duty and take pictures with them," replied the prim voice of Weiss. The source of the voice came from a pile of stacked foam blocks, unused mats, and what Jaune thought was a pool noodle. The various equipment around the gym was fashioned into a half collapsing cubicle with various kettle bells holding the foundation together. Looking closer revealed Weiss sitting on an inflatable exercise ball, within her ramshackle fortification, scroll in hand like a queen on her throne.

"I've been here for hours!"

"And you will be there for hours longer, if that means your fans understand how much you appreciate their support, _and their money,_ " replied Weiss, muttering the last part. Continuing at her normal volume, "With victory comes fame and sponsorships. On that note I hope you like toothpaste as you are now a sponsor of Vale's Smile Surgery, an excellent group of dentists."

"Not something exciting like a motorcycle or even fight brands, but toothpaste. Dentists?! What does the 'VSS' have to do with fighting anyway?"

"Maybe it'll help you smile, or they could be a group of secret agents. Regardless lien is lien. Now, less talking more photos, someone is waiting for you," said Weiss, not looking up from her computer, as she dialed a number into her scroll. "Klein, I would like to speak with a contractor and an app designer. I have some plans to renovate and improve this place."

The blonde brawler groaned at the dismissal before being dragged back into the whims of the crowd. Jaune watched her ravenous fans swarm her from every angle as her manager ignored any pleas for help.

"See she's doing great," said Ruby.

"She looks like she's about to tear that guy's head off," said Jaune.

"But, she hasn't and that's the difference. She promised Dad and me."

"Do I want to ask?"

"Nope."

"Well out of all this I hope Weiss gets a smoothie bar installed or something."

"With Weiss I wouldn't be surprised if Beacon takes over the whole block, with a giant clock tower and marble statues."

"Weiss things?"

"Weiss things."

The duo stared at each other, their faces set in a perfectly neutral position. Until, Ruby's straight faced expression cracked and warbled, finally devolving entirely into a fit of laughter. Once the dam broke, Jaune followed suit, both of them rapidly descended into giggling, then overt cackling at the entire situation.

"Hey, kid, come here I need you to demonstrate something for all these newbies," said Qrow, as he waved at Jaune from the center of the cage. A group of people surrounded the older man, some young others as old as Qrow himself, all wearing gym clothes and a mishmash of boxing equipment. With this many people interested in what Beacon had to offer, it seemed even the laziest of the gym had to get moving.

Jaune thought back to the empty floors, the dusty ground, and the sole members at Beacon who inhabited the gym, during his first day compared to the hustle now around him. If Ruby was correct not everyone would stay, but any increase in members would be a noticeable amount.

"A lot's changed," summarized Jaune.

"Not really, it's just going back to normal," answered Ruby.

The two shared a grin, before Jaune turned to make his way back to the hall they had come from. Before he left the blond turned and yelled, using one hand to amplify his voice, "Alright, I'm coming."

"Hurry up, I need someone who knows their numbers if I'm going to teach," responded Qrow.

Jaune didn't answer, instead he ran to get changed and join in the fun.

* * *

Author's Note

Short and simple as far as a chapter goes. We're getting back into the groove of things and with the start of a new arc we get to see how things have changed compared to the last one. Jaune is having fun, Beacon is full to the brim and everyone has a bright future ahead of them. It'll stay like that forever right? Right?!

I should be back to a normal posting schedule now, the break to plan really helped me, so expect to see another chapter in 2 weeks.

On other news the story hit 100k words! I'm not sure how much of that is story and author's notes like this, but still it's a milestone for sure. I didn't think I could hold a cohesive story together as long as it's been going.

Thanks for the support it keeps me writing. Follow and Favorite if you like my story, it makes me smile.

Until next time,

Mk

P.S. For any of you who read my other fic 'Another Round' I haven't abandoned it, I'm more in the process of writing the entire book before posting. So there's that in the background if you liked that story. 0.


	17. Chapter 17

_Thanks again for the comments everyone! Glad in general the first chapter of book two was well received._

 _On the martial arts I based to regions; honestly they don't play too big of a use in the story, since MMA is a blend of all styles. However, I posted that originally to give people a sense of how I imagined the world developed. I do agree now, after rethinking my post, that krav maga would be a better Vacuan art adopted by Atlas. Looking back at older chapters makes me wonder what I was doing back then. Ha ha._

 _For my inspiration; I think I mentioned it before, but I read a lot of martial arts manga. I read Girl's Wild, History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi, The Breaker, Hajime no Ippo, Teppu, All Rounder Meguru, Karate Shoukoushi Kohinata Minouru, Baki, Holy Land and many more. It's my favorite genre in manga so it's quite true that they influenced my story, heck it's the reason I got into RWBY. Yang's style, using peekaboo fighting and street boxing was an instant love for me, I even wrote a 15 page paper on how Rooster Teeth could improve Yang's fighting style in the newer seasons to better reflect her boxer identity._

 _Anywho, Mixed Martial Arc is a more realistic story than other manga so the biggest influences would probably be All Rounder Meguru, Teppu, and Holy Land, though plot wise HDSK has a strong influence._

 _Cover Art by: BobaFiish_

 _Beta by: Freckles Fiction and Battle W0rn_

 _*Any digit (i.e. 1, 2, 3) written in regards to punching should be taken as the full combination. Individual punches will be written as their name (i.e. a single cross or jab will be named as a cross or jab). Lastly in class we would never say "l hook or r hook" to mean which side you would throw, we say the whole word. However, in the story I may write like that to help with the pace and reading._

* * *

Mixed Martial Arc

Round 17

Jaune growled though grit teeth, his face flushed and dripping in sweat.

The task before him left him at the brink of despair, the price of failure too high to fathom. With a grunt the blond twisted with all his strength, each muscle in his kinetic chain strained, on the verge of snapping upon themselves. The tendrils coiled in his hands resisted and fought his grip, as if it had a mind of its own. In the end his grit and determination rang true, no matter how fatigued he felt at his very core. Too tired to exclaim in joy, Jaune settled for a victorious sigh, matched by the the dripping lifeblood of his enemy.

The mop in his hands wrung dry.

"Don't forget to finish with the mats."

"Yes, my Queen."

"And double check we got the last of the vomit."

"On it."

"Oh and rack the weights too."

"Okay."

Orders received, Jaune went to work cleaning each of the white mats littered around the gym. A simple task, but not an easy one. The amount of mat space needed to run classes or to spar, meant that deep cleaning could take hours and as luck would have it the duty fell upon him.

"You know this isn't exactly what I was expecting when I agreed to help you out, Nora," said Jaune, turning to look at the limitless bundle of energy he called a friend.

"I did say it was going to be difficult," replied his slave driver.

"You also said it was going to take a long time, but I was thinking more along the lines of martial arts or physical training."

"We are doing that."

"If my greatest challenge is fighting ring worm then sure, I learned a lot."

"Silly, you're just not looking at it the right way. Put some effort into it and you're working out your back when you move the mop and your legs when you balance on the wet surfaces. It's all about mentality."

"I believed that when you said that when I first got here. Two hours later? I think you're crazy."

"Have it your way. I'll see you first thing tomorrow for some Nora 1v1."

"On second thought I love cleaning. Is Beacon looking for a janitor?"

"We are actually, but not from you. We're looking for someone with a little more meat on their bones."

"That's discrimination, I should sue."

"Your lawyers will have to wait, we're hiring HR too."

"A formal complaint?"

"Meh, take it up with Blake."

"Pain, indentured servitude, abuse. I'm sure she would side with me."

"Less whining to your Queen and more cleaning. I have to go check on Renny and make sure none of the vultures got to him."

Nora had vanished before a sigh left Jaune's lips, as he went back to work. Might as well finish what he started.

Jaune grumbled the entire time as he put every kettlebell, plate, dumbell, and hammer in Nora's lifting area back in their place, just another one of the many tasks he had done in the day. The moment he arrived at Beacon, Jaune had been hauled into scrubbing the corners of the walls and repairing the equipment. He even tried fixing the steam unit in the sauna.

The various other staff at the gym were busy running around, cleaning or maintaining the best they could, in addition with hosting their respective classes scheduled throughout the day. On his way back from wringing his mop out for what felt like the hundredth time, Jaune came across the one staff at Beacon who chose to sit back, at least physically.

"Hey Weiss," said Jaune, smiling at the fierce manager.

She glared back. "Arc."

"How's business been going?"

"Within forecasts, though there are many avenues for increased returns that can be touched upon. Once my plans finally settle in we should be much better off."

"Did one of those plans have a... juice bar? Er, don't answer if you don't want to."

"A juice bar or some type of refreshment stand is a decent idea. However, taking into account the costs of installation and of hiring workers, profit seems minimal. The total amount of consistent newcomers remains to be seen."

"I see… You know I think these are the most words we've ever exchanged."

"I have never seen you when you were not covered in sweat, like a wet dog."

Jaune looked down at his dust covered clothes and bright yellow gloves.

"You will notice I am standing several paces away. Ah-Not one step further Arc, do not take another step you- you, heathen!"

Jaune laughed as he stepped back, giving the petite girl her personal space. The glare she levered on him, several degrees stronger, restarted his chuckles. Thankful for a moment to rest, Jaune set his mop aside in favor of leaning against a wall. The aching in his feet caused him to speak, "At least all you're asking me to do is step backwards. I've been doing errands for everyone since Yang got famous."

"I am pretty sure this situation was building up much earlier than that."

"Then again the chores aren't so bad."

"You clearly are having a different conversation."

"Huh? I thought we're talking about my new choremonkey status?"

"Humph, you should be grateful for your standing."

"I mean I like hanging out with everyone here. I just thought I would get more training in."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "You are an idiot."

"What?"

"Do you see anyone else cleaning?"

"Well, Blake, Ruby, Taiyang, maybe Yang?"

"Do you see any of the new clientele cleaning?"

"No, I mean they pay. Wait… I pay too!"

"Imbecile." Weiss continued only when it was clear Jaune had no idea what she meant. "If the other students are not asked to help clean, do errands, or help out with the maintenance for the gym then what does that mean for you?

"A sucker?"

"I will have you know Weiss Schnee and the many champions who work here do not bother with with just any student, or a sucker in your case."

Her words finished and wasted time over, Weiss turned and made her way down to the makeshift office space she created and even had him clean earlier in the day. The clicks of her heels drifted away as Jaune thought about the various chores he'd been assigned from a list of things that needed to be done. The same list that all the staff at Beacon worked together to complete.

Jaune smiled as he finally understood, his feet compressed the mats as he returned to where he left off. Regardless of his status at Beacon, he promised Nora he would help anyway. Even if he had to clean sweat, vomit, and tears. After all an Arc never goes back on their promises.

The mop slapped back down and Jaune went back to work.

~/~

"Yannnng, quit it."

"Just one round, that's all I'm asking for."

"Dad said mitts only. No sparring."

"Since, when did we listen to dad? You sounded different when we snuck out for late night cookies."

"I was eight back then, eight! Using examples from when I was little doesn't count."

"So you're saying you wouldn't want some cookies?"

"I didn't say that…"

"So one round and we bake some, just like old times, Rubes."

"You're still healing."

"I'm fine."

"Your stitches haven't even come out."

"Pshhh, technicalities."

"Blake said it'll scar."

"I'd only enhance my roguish charms. Chicks dig scars."

"Ugh, now you sound like uncle Qrow."

"Body shots only?"

"Daaad, Yang is trying to spar again!"

"Now what was that about stitches, Ms. Snitch."

"You're going to hurt yourself, Yang."

"When have you ever beaten me in a spar."

"Gasp, oh no you didn't...wait... you're trying to manipulate me!"

"With love, Ruby. With love," said Yang, dragging her flailing sister by the hood. "That makes all the difference."

Ruby's cries for help went on deaf ears as the rest of the gym resigned the smaller girl to the fate that was Yang Xiao Long. For most people a vacation, especially after an extreme event as a fight, sounded like heaven. Yang found it agonizing. The last couple days of inactivity left her roaming around the gym, trying to rope someone into a couple rounds. The more veteran members of the gym knew better and the new faces were shot down by either Qrow or Taiyang, before they got hurt or worse, hurt Yang into hurting them worse. Various methods to soothe the brawler, either mitts, kick pads, or even the heavy bag was met with complaints.

Nothing beat a real spar so said Yang.

Today, had been much the same as the last couple after the fight. With Yang still being the focus of attention for most of the newer students, she was forced to do her duty by spending much of her morning smiling and talking to the fans. Jaune thanked Oum that his fame died out rather quickly, everyone who wanted to, grabbed a picture and there it ended.

Jaune chose not to consider the ease of taking photos compared to cleaning.

It made sense, he was a fad, something to joke with friends about, but he didn't really do anything that warranted constant awe. On the other hand Yang was on fire, with chances at being the next challenger to Pyrrha, add in the fact that one could watch her training at Beacon, she was a constant source of entertainment. Even if it caused more anxiousness from the blonde.

Speaking of Pyrrha, any attempt at communication with his friend turned world champion, ran head first into a brick wall. On the rare occasion he received a response, the words from the message could be counted on one hand. Any phone calls were met with radio silence.

Another message, another notification that it was read by the recipient, another lack of response, is how Jaune stumbled across his friend stuck in the time honored situation of being a little sister.

"Uncle Qrow, save me!" yelled Ruby, her fingers clawing the links of the cage.

"Come on, I even put on a face shield," answered Yang, as she shoved her hands into her signature, yellow gloves.

True to her words, a black mask of leather and hard plastic covered her face. Different from the normal head gear Jaune wore for protection, this one covered the face completely. Much like an umpire's mask, it protected the face from impacts.

Even with the precautions Jaune had doubts about Yang's condition. He still remembered the black thread sewed through Yang's cheek barely holding everything in a straight line, as the swollen skin pushed against the bindings. It left Jaune queasy when his best comparison to Yang's face was a twine covered ham. Thankfully with liberal use of ice and anti-inflammatory medication her face looked much better. Now four knots of thread traced a small line underneath her eye. The bleeding had stopped and the blonde looked much the same as before the fight, if not a slight tilt to her nose.

However, looking better was far from being at top condition or even in sparring shape. Taiyang had stressed the need for recovery, the need to ease up on the gas, but Yang would have none of it. She claimed she knew when to slow down. To the blonde sparring was slow.

"Ignore my bonehead niece," said the gravelly voice of Qrow. "You ready for your private lesson?"

"I guess?" replied Jaune, turning to the older man, clad in a compression shirt and sweats.

"I guess. I guess? Kid, you should be a bit more thankful, people would kill for a private lesson from a champion."

"An ex-champion."

"Closer than you've ever got," said Qrow. "I could be making the big bucks, exchanging my wise insights for stacks of cold, hard lien and I could at least have a client that was better on the eyes."

"Besides how creepy that sounds from an old guy, you call what you did before training?"

"Hey, I am not old, I prefer the term veteran and you weren't ready for my lessons. You need to learn to breathe before you can fly."

"Whatever gets you through the day."

"I prefer how you were before you made up with my niece."

Jaune's grin dropped in favor of asking, "Am I actually good enough now?"

Qrow, one hand cupping his chin, hummed, "Jury's still out on that. Do you remember what I was telling the newbies the other day?"

"You mean focusing on the centerline?"

"That's the one."

"I remember the gist of it. You said that in fights a lot of it is creating angles and managing distance. The centerline, being the line from the ground to the exact middle of your opponent's hips, your guideline for creating angles," began Jaune, trying to remember the lesson from a few days ago. "You were saying proper attacks should almost always come at a forty five degree angle, rather than straight on because it makes it harder for your opponent to hit you and easier for you to hit them."

"Not bad, but that's getting into the finesse of it. Basically, the centerline is a guide where you know your opponent cannot deviate from. Your goal as an attacker is to angle your stance to face their centerline and as a defender to not let them."

"I remember that."

"Good, wrap up, let's do a couple of rounds on the mitts," said Qrow, his hands already in the black leather pads.

Jaune nodded while opening his bag and unravelling the rolls of cloth. Four times around the wrist, same with the palm, two for each finger, cover the knuckles, and finish at the wrist. Wrapping his hands had become easier, more a pre training ritual than the arduous task it was before. A small smile pulled at his lips, followed by a chuckle, as he finished the other hand. The hours he spent at home practicing paid off, even if it was for as simple as mummifying his hands.

Jaune shoved both hands into the worn leather gloves he borrowed, white flakes cracked and peeled from the creases as he wriggled his fingers into place. The backhand of the glove was unmarked, sterile compared to the gloves of almost everyone else's in the gym. Even the newbies wore the twin axe crest of Beacon on their gloves, but his remained bare.

"Alright, I'm ready," said Jaune, sliding his left leg forward into a stance Ruby had drilled into him hundreds of times.

"Let's see what you learned," said Qrow, as he pushed a button on his timer, before stepping in front of the blond. "1, 2, finish with 5."

Jaune moved to follow the combination, a half step forward, using the momentum to pop the jab, repeat. Reset. Start with a jab, pivot on the rear foot, pull the force from the legs, through the core and slam a cross home.

 _Remember to breathe, drop the shoulders, relax the arms, reset._ The mantra echoed through his head as he began the final portion of the string of combinations.

Jab, cross, lead hook, cross, lead upper. Each strike followed one another in a stream of movement, his body shifted, twisted as he pulled power from his legs into an explosive punch, matched only by the resounding smack at the point of impact. Leather smashed into leather, as he followed after the retreating Qrow.

The older man didn't give him a break. "23, slip, slip, duck, long cross."

Jaune's hands moved before the sentence finished: cross, hook, cross, slip to the outside of Qrow's jab, same with the cross, duck the hook and launch his own counter.

"Try something harder. Matrix, Tyson, end with a retreating 1."

Jaune grit his teeth at the combinations, he continued regardless. Jab, leaping left hook, switch to southpaw, right hook, cross with his left hand.

Jaune didn't have the time to curse himself for stumbling, the combo wasn't over. Switch back into orthodox, body hook, head hook, cross, and back step with two jabs.

"Not bad, not bad at all."

"I messed up," said Jaune, thinking on the various stance switches in the combination and how his footwork could barely keep up. His feet didn't want to follow his brain.

"Sure you did, but you didn't stop coming," said Qrow. "Keep going, the round isn't over."

Jaune pulled his hands up into a ready guard.

The combinations started again.

Jaune tried his best to keep up. He pivoted, he switched stances, he slipped some punches, and got bopped by others he hadn't been able to dodge in time, but he continued on. Every combination flowed into each other, he moved back when Qrow pushed forward and advanced when the older man retreated. Jaune's hands moved the moment his brain registered a called combination, it was becoming a reflex.

Qrow grinned.

The timer buzzed, ringing over the impacts, signalling the round was over.

"I think... I'm going to... vomit," gasped Jaune, his lungs doing its best to draw oxygen into his taxed system.

"There's a bucket over there, just make sure to swish before you come back on the mat," said Qrow unsympathetically. "Don't forget to work on those angles we talked about. You're punching and moving, now you just have to start thinking why and where to move."

"I'm just trying to remember the combinations and keep my hands up."

"You'll catch on fast. Aren't you the young one?"

"I'm geriatric."

"I don't see any wrinkles."

"I'm dying."

"I'm doing my job then."

Jaune groaned and Qrow laughed, as he bent down to pick up two rectangular pads. "Let's try kicking."

Jaune complained the whole time, but in the end he stood from his prone position, guard up and ready.

"Alright, we're going Atlesian with this. End every combination with the opposite roundhouse. If the last punch is a right then you kick with your left, vice versa. Got it?" asked Qrow. The ravenette didn't wait for a response, instead he pressed the button on his timer, starting the round anew. "Here we go, starting with 1."

Jaune let his hands go on their own accord, instead focusing on the new challenge. Compared to boxing, he had infinitely more problems with kicking. As a principle Jaune liked to keep both feet on solid ground, naturally a problem occurred when to kick he would have to balance on only one leg.

Finishing the combination; Jaune stepped out with his left foot, pointed his toes away from Qrow at a forty five degree angle, and raised his right knee. At the highest point the blond turned his hips and used the force to whip his right leg into the pads with a pathetic thump. Yang made it look so easy.

Qrow commented first, "Relax your legs and try to open your hips more when you throw the kick. Again."

Jaune nodded, the mechanics of a kick made sense, to utilize the strongest muscles in the body to whip out an appendage with as much force as possible. The need for kicks also made sense, they had longer range and more power, safer too when it came to striking. However, it didn't mean he could do it. To effectively kick required him to move so many portions of his body at the same time, that he felt like a pretzel. Every time Jaune tried to generate the power needed he either fell over, hurt himself, or barely generated enough force to make a sound.

His thoughts were proven right when his right kick once again smacked into the pads with a weak puff of air, a polar opposite to the cannon shots of Yang or even Ruby.

"Try to step out further with your left before throwing a kick," said Qrow. "When you throw a roundhouse you want the leg to impact exactly at the middle of its arc."

Jaune's face must have been enough of an answer.

"I'll explain, see here is where the 'arc' of a kick starts," began Qrow. His right leg raised and loaded. He paused before he turned his hip over and swiped his leg effortlessly through the air parallel to the ground. At the end of his kick he planted his leg and said, "This is the end of the 'arc' or curve of the kick. The most power is right in the exact middle of this arc."

Jaune's face quirked and one eyebrow was raised to his hairline.

Qrow rolled his eyes before demonstrating the kick several more times in slow motion. After his third repetition he paused mid movement, balancing as he left his leg extended in the air. "This is the middle of the kick."

Jaune nodded, he could understand that much.

"Right, so you want to make sure you make contact at this point, if you don't step out and adjust the swing of your kick so the pads are in the middle of your 'arc' you'll never have a proper impact."

"Okay?" said Jaune, his nod not as confident as before.

"Open your hips," finished Qrow, as if the cryptic instructions simplified the whole maneuver. Then again this is the man who taught Ruby and suddenly his instructions made much more sense. Jaune could still remember his MMA friends first attempt at teaching.

Qrow unknowing of Jaune's internal dialogue continued, "Now, once more, 1."

Jaune complied, this time stepping out to the left a bit further. To his surprise a whack sounded when his shin hit the pads, not an explosion by any means, but far better than just a moment earlier.

Jaune's surprise caused him to speak first, "Open my hips?"

"I don't speak just because I like the sound of my sexy voice, kid. Now, let's try your left leg."

The duo continued to practice for several more rounds. The left kick proved a notch harder than the right, mostly because it forced Jaune to switch his stance so he could step out with his right leg. Qrow had assured him that with time he could balance well enough to throw the left roundhouse without the need to switch legs, but that level felt mountains away for the blond. As a result Jaune was forced to do a small hop switching his legs before launching every left kick.

The ring of the fifth round, the end of the lesson, couldn't have come sooner. Jaune gave in to gravity, letting his body collapse to the ground. Everything below his knees stung from the impacts, his shins, insteps, and even toes showed the early signs of bruising.

"Not the prettiest rounds I ever saw, but not bad either, kid," said Qrow, staring down at Jaune.

"I'd like to rescind my comment. I'm not dying, I'm past it. I'm undead, a zombie," moaned Jaune, as he peeled himself of the mat, leaving behind a sweat angel.

"First, gross. Second, good session. You're learning fast."

"I've, been watching videos on my spare time," said Jaune, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, looking to be the gym's next superstar?"

"Nothing like that… I just want to get better."

"Your bully still bothering you?"

"Cardin? Honestly, I haven't really seen him around. I'm trying to just stay out of his way and so far it's working. I just like the practice and the feeling like I'm getting better."

At that a large grin pulled itself on Qrow's face. "Well, you know what makes the best practice."

Jaune didn't get to respond, as the cage door flew open with a rattle of metal. Ruby, a red missile, fled from the cage as a laughing Yang, called from her place in the center of the ring, "Still waiting for you to beat me in a spar, Rubes."

Turning back from the commotion, Jaune met Qrow's eyes or rather tracked the man's red eyes to what held his gaze.

"I don't like where this is going," said Jaune, a sweat breaking out that wasn't from the exercise.

Qrow's grin grew to a size that was anything, but comforting. "It's the only way to gauge how much you've improved."

"I can't spar her."

"How can you say that without trying?"

"I did and I almost got killed and expelled from the gym."

"Well Mr. Zombie you're already dead. Since you've become best friends I doubt you'll get the boot." Qrow ignored any further attempts by Jaune to plead for mercy in favor of yelling towards the cage, "Spitfire I found your next sparring partner."

"Heck yeah, let's go wannabe," answered Yang, already shoving her headgear back on.

Jaune could see the familial relationship between the two fighters as their grins took on matching levels of mania.

Qrow sealed Jaune's fate when he pushed a matching headgear into his hands and slammed an iron grip on his shoulder, guiding him to the entrance of the cage.

"That's what you get for calling me old."

~Omake Omake~

"Er, hi everyone ha HA ha. Coach Ruby here to, have another episode of 'Fight Camp Fight Camp'," said the person in the frame, a half smile pulled on the right side of her face.

"Ruby, say it properly. Like we rehearsed!" said a voice offscreen.

Ruby's image shook up and down in time with the reprimand.

"Eep, yes, Weiss- I mean director!" began Ruby, her eyes growing in size. "So for today's lesson I wanted to talk about sponsorships."

The girl's crimson hoodie crumpled as Ruby wrung her hands through the material. "We've been getting a lot of messages in our inbox asking about means to fund the show that you all like so much. , GoFundMe, , there's tons of various offers by you the fans. What we, here at Beacon, wanted to say is that we have taken your request to heart."

The frame shook rapidly, as several voices from off screen began yelling.

"Nora you will cease your shenanigans, I wrote a perfect script and I will not have you ruining it."

"It's boring. You have to talk about all the juicy tiers and levels of donations to entice people if you want to monetize content."

"With you I would expect people to run in fear rather than donate to a just cause. In addition, my content is concise and a formal address."

"Never mind, your content isn't boring. You're boring."

"How dare you!"

The camera spun as various images filled the frame. A red faced Weiss, Nora in a luchador mask, Yang dressed like a werewolf, before the image stilled and Ruby's close up face came into view.

"Sorry about that viewers, Weiss made me say all that, after she found out about my video series. She's been trying to drive up revenue ever since Dad said she'd get a cut if we got better results. Anyways, I just wanted to thank you all for the support. It's touching that you all enjoy my content enough to want to donate, you know who you are. However…" said Ruby, her voice trailing off as her eyes shifted to the side, "I honestly don't think we're- I'm ready for that. I created this channel to share with you my love of martial arts in a way that gets you all smiling when you view it."

A crash exploded offscreen followed by a screech, sounding closely like a certain white haired manager.

Ruby continued as if nothing happened.

"If we try to monetize there comes a certain expectation that I continue to post at regular intervals, with a level of quality that I don't know I can achieve, especially when my fight career starts up. That doesn't mean I'll stop posting!" yelled Ruby. A finger pointed at the camera. "I'm just not ready to get to that level. When I reach that place then I'll look at donations, but as it is I'm just enjoying making content for you guys."

"Thanks again and see you next time for a more martial artsy episode of 'Fight Camp Fight Camp!'," said Ruby, before a pink blur slammed into the girl throwing her out of the frame.

"Hello my fabulous minions, Queen Nora would like to explain to you what juicy, juicy, loot you can get if you fork over some paltry amounts of lien," said a masked girl, wearing a leotard covered in pink hearts and lace.

"Every time, every time!"

"Shh, Ruby, I'm talking. For the beginning tiers I'm offering limited time wrestling matches between the various members of Beacon. Wanna see the Queen beat up Knight Arc?"

"What!?" yelled a male voice raised several octaves. "Is that why I'm dressed like this?"

"Orrr want to see me beat up the champion contender turned monster, Wolf Girl Yang?"

Nora turned the camera to showcase a tall blonde dressed in a fur bikini with paws and ears. The girl looked just as vicious as her animal counterpart. "Oh you want to go, Nora? I'd wolf you down in one round, you're not even a snack."

"Bleh, never mind, we're subbing out the wolf girl for a less pun accessible persona." The camera spun back to the masked girl, looking a bit green. "The next tier we'll add other fun stuff: mud, pudding, grenades, you'll get fun stuff every month."

"I think I hurt my spleen."

"Ruby! I'm getting to the last part. For the bestest best donators, they'll get a ticket to Ren's and my wedding!"

"I think you should ask Ren first."

Nora's smile turned stony before she stomped down, rattling the camera.

"My other spleen!"

"That's it everyone Queen Nora out! See you next time and bring in the donations… or I'll find you!"

Nora's wide grin fades as the camera cuts to black.

* * *

 _Okay, seriously though thanks for the support and I appreciate the offers, but let's wait till I get to a decent level before we talk about donations and things. Heck, I still pay for writing lessons! I'm not even close. Now to actual technique information._

 _Centerline Theory_

 _I tried to explain it in the story, but here's a formal breakdown._

 _In a fight you can predict any attack by your opponent by watching their centerline. That's why coaches will tell beginners to watch their opponent's chest. If you focus on the centerline, the middle of your opponent's body, you can see the minute shifts to predict attacks. If you see their right side move closer, you can predict a right sided attack is coming. So the first step of centerline theory is to always watch it._

 _The next higher level is to use centerline theory to create angles. Many fighters have made careers using angles to mess up their opponents by throwing off their rhythm and range. Great boxers like Mike Tyson and Lomachenko. Kick boxing champions, Buakaw, Samart and Saenchai. MMA fighters such as TJ Dillashaw, Holloway, and Dominick Cruz. Just to name a few._

 _The premise is that if your angle of approach towards an opponent is perpendicular to their centerline then they are more vulnerable to attack, as to defend and counter attack the opponent must shift their position to do so effectively. The reason this works is because if you approach at the centerline then that means your opponent's feet are facing you in a straight line, they are not in a fighting stance and are forced to either step back or forward to readjust. That makes them one step behind you and keeps you safe, since it's harder to counter attack._

 _Putting it simply each fighter wants to attack their opponent's centerline at a perpendicular angle and their defensive responsibility is to keep that from happening._

 _There's a lot more to it and I probably missaid some things, I'm no master just a very avid student, but I hope this helps people who are just learning. If you want to learn more about centerline theory look up Lawrence Kenshin and his video on Buakaw's centerline theory or Brendan Dorman's various breakdowns of how star fighters take advantage of the centerline._

 _Long author's note so to keep it shorter, see you all in two weeks with the next chapter. Things get tense._

 _Leave a follow, comment, or favorite. It makes me smile._

 _Until next time,_

 _Mkspotlights_


	18. Chapter 18

Cover Art By: BobaFiish

Beta By: BattleW0rn, Freckles Fiction

* * *

Round 18

Headgear and mouthpiece? Check.

Cup? Thank Oum.

Last will and testament prepared for this very situation? Yeap.

Pain and suffering? Heck yeah!

Overly Dramatic mental checklist? Completed.

At least Jaune wasn't dead, though the experience had given Jaune a new appreciation for Nora's circuits. He'd even take Qrow's sadistic routines over his current situation. Their workouts were hard, but sparring with Yang submitted himself to a full body tenderization. One round was enough for him to taste the last meal he ate. After two Jaune felt his spine turn gelatinous. Yang didn't let him stop there.

Jaune had went five full rounds.

The amount of time in a full championship fight; Jaune an amateur martial artist, barely befitting of the term, completed twenty-five minutes of punishment. The rounds were only boxing. No kicks, knees, grappling, or other energy intensive additions were allowed, a saving grace or another layer of sadism, considering Yang was very good at punching.

"Ragggh!" shouted Yang, as she blasted through his guard, punctuating the point.

Jaune's body lost its footing. His back smashed into the cage with a bone clattering smack. He distributed the force by slamming his head into the wall of the cage a moment later. As his final act of genius, he intimidated his opponent from approaching with clever word play.

"Ughhhh…." _Yeap, nailed it._

Jaune pulled his numb hands up to his face, preparing his guard against the natural force of destruction.

Just in time as Yang leaped into a left hook followed by combo 23.

He grunted, as the hammers Yang called fists, battered into his tensed forearms. Before another series of combinations could be started he circled out, taking the middle of the cage, giving him space to move.

All things considered Jaune had to give himself a pat on the back. Why? Over the course of the rounds he had grown accustomed to the spar. Mental conversation and analysis in the midst of evading certain death started to become a norm, either due to the adrenaline pumping in his veins or brain trauma... probably brain trauma.

Jaune took a few heavy blows in the earlier rounds, but as the rounds continued, he began to swat jabs, slip crosses, and move his elbows in the way of hooks and uppercuts. Jaune Arc performed decently against Yang Xiao Long.

"Dammit!" shouted Yang, slamming her head gear into the ground. The gym echoed with the crash of protective plastic.

"Not bad right?" asked Jaune.

Yang yanked her hands out of their gloves and tugged out her mouthpiece. "Keep smiling. Blake, suit up you're next."

"Wait, what? I've been going for five rounds."

"Conditioning sure ain't the problem, Wannabe."

"I'd still like to file a complaint with that nickname."

"Shut up and put in some effort."

"Effort is honestly all I got."

Yang growled, turned and stomped out of the cage, allowing Blake to take her place.

"When did you get here, who's watching the front?"

"Ruby, came running out for me to switch with her. You were already in the ring by the time I changed."

"You were going to spar with, Yang?"

"I do all the time, better than paperwork."

 _Huh, she had a point._ "Care to explain why Yang is mad at me?"

"This isn't a fight," answered Blake.

"...Succinct as always."

Blake huffed, while strapping on her gloves.

"I thought I was doing pretty good, I wasn't seeing triple like last time."

"That was a fight, survival was a good choice. What's going on now is a spar, Jaune."

The sound of the buzzer interrupted their conversation, a new round had begun.

"Go easy on me?"

"I did last time."

"Considering what happened, that is not very convincing."

Blake extended one black and violet glove, waited for him.

Jaune sighed, tapped her glove with his own, and started the spar.

To fight Blake was to fight his own shadow, always there yet intangible. A combination of natural talent and her own style left herself to darting in and out. She would lunge in to snap a punch at a weak point and retreat out of range before he could blink. From there she would mirror him, waiting just in front of him, too far to attack, but too close to get lazy. Blake was frustrating.

Bladed fighters always were, at least according to Ruby. The fact they narrowed their stance, allowed them to close distance with ease. The only way to fight them was to to apply constant pressure or wait for a perfect counterattack. Jaune had neither option in his toolbox, as such he resorted to another method, circling out. While not a true counter to the style, circling out would force the girl to constantly adjust to new angles. It gave him time.

Unfortunately, time didn't mean much when Jaune couldn't create an opportunity with it. Any opening he saw disappeared before he could even move his hands. He concluded it best to focus on defending than to waste energy in a pointless offense.

The buzzer rang and the round ended with Jaune only been hit a few times. Compared to the first time he sparred with Blake, he could at least say he improved.

"You've taken two steps backwards," said Blake, crushing his thoughts under her heel.

"And three steps forward?" said Jaune.

"Hardly."

"That was supposed to be a joke."

"You're just standing there."

"Okay, not funny. I get it- Hey don't roll your eyes! I slipped and dodged at least half of your punches. I thought that was an improvement."

"Why aren't you hitting back?"

"You're too fast for me to even hit, what's the point?"

"If you never attack how do you expect to win a fight?"

"I may not have a strong offense, but I think my defense has been improving. I've been watching a lot of videos on footwork.

"Is your strategy to let your opponent tire out by being their personal heavy bag?"

"Qrow says I've gotten better."

"Not at sparring."

"What?"

Blake unheeding of his earlier request, rolled her eyes with the disdain of a royal looking down upon a peasant.

"What?!"

"You're a bad sparring partner."

"What. Of course I am. I've only been training for months."

Blake held up two long fingers before speaking, "That is why I said two steps back. You were a much better partner when you had no training."

"You mean when I gave Ruby a bleeding nose and almost got removed from Beacon?"

Blake's nod caused a snort from Jaune.

"You can't be serious."

"At least then you were an equal training partner, if not physically."

"You saw Yang back then right?"

"From what I see Yang doesn't look much better now."

Turning to look at the entrance of the cage proved Blake right and brought back images of being smashed into the canvas, all in one very angry Yang shaped image.

Yang's expression curled as she spat, "Leave it, Blake. Let me get a round with you, I need to work off some steam.

Blake turned her attention to the brawler to only sigh, "You always need to work off steam."

"Humor me."

"Ha. Ha. I am laughing. Ha."

"Funny, but you know what I mean."

"You have to wear the headgear."

"Blake- Erk, fine. Jeez, no need to give that look."

"I don't see the headgear."

"I'm putting it on, I just don't like how it messes with my hair," said Yang, adjusting the protective piece over her head. Once she fastened the helmet, the blonde turned her attention towards Jaune, "Switch out, my turn."

"I feel like I missed out on several things here."

"Ask Qrow or Ruby, whoever, they'll be able to tell you. At least you got your wish, I won't ask you to spar, Jaune."

At the clear dismissal, Jaune switched positions with Yang, watching as the latch closed off the ring and the buzzer sounded. Blake and Yang were already a blur of motion.

"Well, I can say with full confidence that I wasn't expecting that."

"Qrow, for once I think we're on the same page. What even happened?" asked Jaune as he stepped down from the cage and stowed away his gear.

"You pissed off both girls within seconds of them being with you. Never been much of a Casanova, huh?" answered Qrow as he lead Jaune out to the main portion of the gym.

"That has nothing to do with it."

"Now who's the one who can't take a joke."

"My terrible relationship status is very funny."

"Dense I see. Well if you want the short answer then I think you're not hitting back."

"I already told Blake, it's pointless if I can't even touch them. I was focusing on my defense."

"Alright the long answer it is. You're not being a good partner and it's frustrating the girls." At Jaune's scrunched brows Qrow continued, "It takes two to tango and the saying works for fighting just as much as dancing. A spar is a simulated fight, where your goal isn't to knock out your partner."

"Could have fooled me."

"The _goal_ is to improve your cadence, timing, defense, and offense in a situation that is as close to the real deal as you're going to get. Sure if the girls see an opening they'll go for a punch to the chin but they'll never try to knock you out. Body shots or strikes to the guard is another story, they don't cause lasting damage. Those are free game."

"You still haven't given me the answer."

"Hit back and before you argue that it was pointless," said the man, raising a finger to silence the very question on Jaune's lips, "You're right, it probably is pointless to try to hit Yang or Blake. They have years of experience training with world class fighters, they've had actual fights, and they're physically in top shape, all advantages they got on you."

Jaune threw his hands up in the air.

"I know that's your point, but that's also my point. All that doesn't matter. What matters is when the buzzer starts a spar you commit to giving it your all and being the best training partner for your opponent. Who cares if they're a champion or your grandma, you go in there and treat them as an equal and they'll do the same. If you get countered so what? Learn and improve for the next time."

"You make it sound so easy," said Jaune, earning a small frown. "You're talking about step 10 things and I'm still stuck on -3."

"It's about respect. Respect the time your partner is giving you by being a good partner. That way both people improve. If you just stand there then you're no better than a heavy bag. You become a waste of time. Simple enough?"

Jaune's shoulders must have slumped as a hand slapped itself across his back a moment later.

"Don't worry about it too much, kid. It's a lot to take in and for what it's worth I do think you've improved, we just have to work out the kinks and just maybe you'll be able to touch me."

"Sure, that's very comforting, Qrow."

Qrow pushed open the door to the front lobby with a smirk on his face, much more fitting than the comforting look a moment earlier. "And when you come in next I think I have a solution to your problem."

Jaune paused halfway through the door as he considered the evil machinations of the man who thought hill sprints with weighted dumbbells were fun.

With finality, Qrow pushed him through and shut the door with a chuckle, "Think of it as the next lesson. The next step."

~/~

"Let me get this straight, your coach comforted you because you got depressed pissing off a couple of girls."

Leave it to his oldest sister to sum up his situation and embarrass him in a single sentence, all without making eye contact. Arianna, once again, claimed his bed as her throne and draped her limbs over his Pumpkin Pete sheets. The sheets, a gift from when he was younger, were still in a usable condition. The small cartoonish bunnies clashed with his sister's appearance, her formal clothes and regal expression in stark contrast to the childish design. Knowing Arianna it was likely on purpose.

"Are we going to make meetings in my room a norm now?" asked Jaune, who decided to sit on his desk chair, not willing to approach his sister's claimed territory.

"Ever since your appearance at family dinner and outings have been less frequent, then yes it will be," replied Arianna, over the snapping of a chocolate covered biscuit.

"I'll get ants if you eat snacks on my bed."

The ruffling of plastic and another snap of the stick shaped sweets answered back.

"Alright, but if I start getting bitten I'm going to make you clean it."

"You're such an idiot, little brother."

"Apparently I'm a lot of things."

"Fix it."

"I would if I knew what to do. The older guy, Qrow just said some complicated things and told me to worry about it tomorrow."

"How old is he?"

"What does that have to do with it?"

Arianna, paused in her consumption of snacks to turn in his direction, just enough where he caught the narrowing of one blue eye.

"He's old enough to be our dad."

The sound of eating restarted. "That's not all that bad."

"Really, Ari. Isn't there a cap to that kind of stuff, an age limit?"

"Half his age plus seven, I fit within that range."

"Gross."

"Someone who knows what they're doing is attractive, little bro." The crumple of plastic followed, before Arianna sat up and gave him her full attention. "Back to your issue. When we were kids did you enjoy playing video games?"

"Yeah, I guess? Playing with you and Ashe was always fun."

"Did you like it when you won?"

"I never won."

"I'm sure there were a few times."

"Yeah, because you let me win. Don't think I couldn't tell when you stopped trying."

"Right there is the answer, that irritation in your voice." Arianna look at him with a neutral mask, as she pointed at his face. "No one likes a dead fish, not in bed, not in video games, and apparently not in fighting." Her expression turned to a smirk. "And before you ask, yes I did have to phrase it that way."

Jaune's grumbling did its best to cover up his red face.

"This Qrow guy and the girls want you to try and hit them."

Jaune wasn't an idiot… well, not as much as his friends and sisters seemed to think he was. He knew that was the main point of contention. Jaune understood that in a spar he had to hit back. Afterall, Ruby told him that fighters learn how to hit and not get hit, so dodging attacks were important. He had to hit back, he knew, but everytime he found an opportunity his body would freeze and then the opening would be gone.

A simple problem with a simple solution, just let his strike go and stop holding back, but a recurring question kept popping up. "What if I hurt them?"

"Jaune, the you from back then barely knew what martial arts was. You were excited just for being able to throw a punch properly. You've improved haven't you? The topics you search on your computer seem to agree. The mumbo jumbo on there doesn't even register for me."

"I think that's an invasion of my privacy."

Arianna's shrug was unrepentant.

"I don't want to repeat last time."

"Neither do I, Jaune, but if I had to guess, I think you're in a good spot."

"What if I'm not?"

"Did you know Mom thought your clothes shrunk in the wash?"

"Huh?"

"She said your shirts have been looking too tight. Aurora even asked if you matured to a swan."

"I think she's been reading too many fairy tales."

"I think you just need to be more confident in yourself."

"Because confidence is all you need."

His sister snorted, before collapsing backwards on his mattress. "I'm not dad, but it couldn't help."

"Now you sound like mom."

"As the second mother in the house it is my right to quote her when I need to kick your butt into motion."

The two shared a chuckle at the familiar joke, content to let each other digest what was said. The creak of boards and the sound of rushing water filled the room signalling another member of the house was up and about. They listened to the person shut off the faucet and wander around the upper floor before stepping away, followed by the shutting of a door.

"Violet?" asked Jaune.

"Nah, she could sleep through a fire. Probably dad," said Arianna.

"Doing his patrols."

"You know it."

"We're old enough where we shouldn't have curfews."

"You explain that to him."

"On second thought curfews make perfect sense."

"When are you going to tell them, Jaune?"

"It's not a good time."

"Eventually a catalyst will force you to."

"I'd rather not."

"Dad and mom will find out."

"Ari…"

"Not from me you goof, I got your back, but you can't keep your secret forever."

"Sis."

"You shouldn't keep your secret forever."

"Later. I'll tell them later."

Jaune couldn't see the expression on his sister's face, from her position on his bed, but after several moments she flung herself on to her feet. The normal passive features back in place.

"Alright little bro, your call," said Arianna, as she crossed his room in three easy steps. The words 'good night' echoed in time with the click of his door being shut.

~/~

"Yo, Cardin where've you been man?"

"Nothing's up Russ," answered Cardin, his large frame sat on a bench.

"The guys have been wondering what you've been up to."

"Just biding my time."

"How's recovery going?" replied a voice emitted through the scroll resting to his right.

"Fine," said the man with finality, focusing at the task at hand.

Using his leg as a brace, Cardin grasped the dumbbell resting at his feet and curled the weight upwards. The muscles of his right arm flexed and quivered as he struggled to bring the measly thirty pounds upwards. At the apex of the curl, the man paused allowing the burn to fill his arm before he released the weight to drop on the ground with a metallic clang.

Cardin spit at the performance, not even half his old maximum.

"You still there?" asked his scroll.

"Yes Russell. I'm still here."

"So when are we getting back at the Arc kid?"

The name sparked a wave of heat that ran up the man's neck. Cardin's knuckles cracked and a growl pulled itself from his lips, as he reached for a forty pound dumbell, "Soon. I'm fully recovered, just waiting for an opportunity to present itself."

"Nice, just let me know when and the four of us will kick his ass. Teach him to get all cocky."

"Don't worry about it too much. I have a plan to get back at the little twerp."

"Just have to make sure that red psycho isn't there."

"She's not the problem."

"The girl took out all of us-"

The weight in Cardin's hand crashed into the stand holding several others, scattering the entire set. "She is not the problem. Focus on the blond."

"You're the leader, man."

"Yeah, keep ready man. Soon."

"Alright, you gonna come down to the gym? The guys been wondering where you've been."

"Nah, not until everything's settled."

The static from the scroll buzzed for several seconds before the voice answered, "Alright."

"See you Russ," said Cardin, ending the call before he received an answer.

Not willing to pick his way through the scattered weights, Cardin instead turned to the large fixture hanging from his ceiling by a metal chain. A roughly patched together tube of leather. Not a heavy bag or anything close to professional, the contraption was made up of a duffel bag that he filled with random bits of cloth he had around. Several layers of duct tape wrapped around the bag sealing everything into a lumpy mass. It didn't look pretty, but he didn't care if it did. The bag just needed to do its job.

Cardin thrust his right hand at the suspended cylinder, sending it flying back several inches. Ignoring the throbbing in his fist, the man halted the bag and reared back his hand to throw another punch.

The chain rattled and the bag flew back again.

* * *

 _First off I have to apologize for the shorter chapter. I have some real life things I need to get settled and will be busier for the next couple of weeks as I get used to a new schedule. Posts should be normal, this chapter just ran a bit shorter than intended._

 _Thanks for the comments, I promise I will address them soon._

 _Follow, comment, or favorite if you like my work, it makes me smile._

 _Until next time,_

 _Mkspotlights_


	19. Chapter 19

_Comments addressed at the end in a loooong essay, read at your own discretion._

 _Cover art by: Boba Fiish_

 _Beta reading by: Freckles Fiction, Battle W0rn_

* * *

Round 19

Another day, another set of aching muscles.

Funnily enough Jaune's body never hurt in the same place. At first it was his legs, then his shoulders, today his back. It was a game to predict which portion of his body felt like dying, though how his back hurt when all he did was punch and kick was beyond him. His bet was on his forearms after the beating they took yesterday.

"Hey buddy, how long are you going to block the entrance?" asked a voice behind him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Stepping aside and apologizing, Jaune let one of the newer members enter Beacon. He must have been daydreaming for a while, as a line of others followed. Regardless there was no use stalling. Qrow would eventually enact his plan.

Taking a deep breath, Jaune joined the train, being the last person into the lobby.

Yang smiled at his entrance, murdering his plan on its first step.

"Hey ya, Jaune. How you feeling?" asked the blonde, as she rubbed at a white strip covering her nose and cheek. Her action earned a smack from Blake, who was checking in the new arrivals.

"Decent … all things considered."

"Good, good, very good. Gear up, we're sparring again today, shin guards this time."

Odd, considering the reaction he got from Yang the other day. Jaune didn't think she was a person to exaggerate, but deciding it wasn't worth setting off the expressive girl, Jaune nodded.

"Head into the cage, we'll be there shortly."

Shucking his bag of gear, Jaune moved towards the back, waving to Blake as he passed. The girl smiled at him, before going back to welcoming each of the returning students, filing away paperwork when she could.

Entering the matted area of the gym, Jaune made his rounds. He fist bumped Nora, nodded towards Ren, and waved at Taiyang. Each member smirked as they returned the greeting, even the group of women, being taught by Taiyang, had a smile on their face.

Excusing himself towards the back, past the changing room, towards the cage, Jaune waved at the various faces who were becoming regulars. All of them returned the gesture with a smile. The situation changed to eerie once one of the newer members, a severe man who wore a glare the same way he wore his hoodie, joined in with a toothy grin.

Having reached the cage, Jaune set his bag down and began the process of donning his gear, making sure to dig for his shin guards first. The large pads that made up the protective gear, looked akin to armor that ended just under his knee, which made sense when he considered its purpose.

The white foam ran several inches thick on the shin, tapering to several millimeters over the instep and the foot. The guard's structure a result of flexibility mixed with function, as certain kicks utilized the instep and foot yet could not be fully reinforced or every fighter would be plodding around when wearing them. Jaune thought the case moot when he realized all fights were done bare legged, though he vehemently refused Ruby when asked if he wanted to train without them.

Jaune pulled the gear over his legs and fastened the straps, pondering over the odd reactions from everyone in the gym. Smiling was normal. Ruby smiled all the time, so did Nora, if one called her face stretching grins smiles. Jaune had little doubts that their enthusiasm could spread to the rest of the newbies. The women in the cardio boxing class were likely smiling at the older owner of the gym, the case proven when Jaune remembered one women stroking Taiyang's arm. Meanwhile, Ren's reaction left him wondering.

He froze in the middle of stretching a leg, the limb flopping numbly back towards the mat of the cage, when he remembered what happened in the lobby.

A sweat drop formed on his forehead, as he considered every aspect that occurred there.

Yang had a bandage over her stitches, something the girl said was a pain since it never stayed on due to the amount she sweat. Jaune distinctly remembered Yang saying the headgear was good enough.

Yang was even wearing jeans and a t-shirt instead of her compressions.

The sweat drop slid down past the increasing roar of blood in his ears, as his heart surged with the newest influx of adrenaline telling him to move anywhere, but where he stood. When Jaune looked around there was no threat to be seen. He was alone in the cage.

The alarms reached a crescendo in the form of Blake. Specifically, her reaction when he first entered Beacon. Looking back he felt foolish for not heeding such an ill omen. Jaune should have turned around and called it a day right then and there.

Blake Belladonna was smiling.

Now normally it would be considered an odd event, but not extraordinary. Blake wasn't incapable of the expression, she smiled happily once when Yang won her fight. However, it was the context that ruined any chance that Jaune was not in for a world of trouble.

Blake Belladonna smiled, while doing paperwork.

For all the things Jaune knew of the world, he felt the most confident that the golden eyed girl despised paperwork. Blake would never smile while doing one of the banes of her existence.

The lone sweat drop fell, splashing onto the canvas of the mat. Jaune realized his mistake too little too late. The cage door opened with a screech of metal and the creaking of the mat announced another entity had entered the cage.

Forcing himself to turn, Jaune faced the person, immediately followed by the blood draining from his face.

"Heh, you look like you missed me."

"I did, I really did. I think we should get some ice cream to catch up on lost time."

"Real funny, kid."

"No ice cream, what about a drink? First round on me."

"Nice try," said a pair of eyes, accompanied by a smirk just underneath the red orbs.

"Is it too late to apologize for calling you old."

"Nope."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeap."

"I don't think this is a good idea."

Jaune's current teacher, a former world champion, dressed in red and slate grey gear, looked to ponder the idea for a second, before scratching at the stubble on his chin. "You're right, kid. It's in fact a great idea."

"Uncle Qrow I got the timer!" shouted the far too excited voice of his friend, sealing Jaune to his fate.

"Thanks, Ruby. Set it to 2 minutes," said Qrow.

"Is it too late to say I think I understand what was missing?" asked Jaune, as a beeping sound informed him the countdown had started.

"That's great, kid. Now let's confirm it with live practice. I didn't bust out my gear for nothing."

"AND GO!" shouted Ruby in time with the buzzer.

To say Qrow was fast would be a lie. Yang was fast, Blake was very fast. Qrow could fly. In one bound the man had reached him, tapped his gloves, and said, "Start."

Jaune blinked.

Qrow snorted as he stepped back into his stance.

Finally registering that he was indeed in a spar, Jaune hauled his guard up and did his best to predict what Qrow would do first.

Jaune concluded Qrow's stance was weird. He stood tall and angled, not exactly like Yang's kickboxing stance, but different than the standard position Jaune learned from Ruby. His arms took the cake as the weirdest portion of his amalgamation of a stance. They were positioned at his eyebrows, a normal high guard. However, instead of glueing them to his forehead, both hands reached outwards, palms wide and open as the limbs almost reached full extension.

"If you're done staring I'm coming," said the man, before he blurred in to motion.

A jab with the power of a cross slammed in to Jaune's guard, shattering it as he skidded back several steps.

"Come on, you have to keep a tighter guard than that," said the man, moving closer.

A grunt left Jaune's lips as a grey blur pounded on his arm, followed closely by its twin.

Knowing he had to move, Jaune back stepped to make distance. A hiss left his lips a second later, as a pipe slammed in to his thigh.

"Eyes on the centerline. You should be able to see that kick coming."

Qrow didn't wait for his response instead throwing a right roundhouse.

Jaune absorbed the kick with his shoulder, thankful that he saw the move in time.

The blond's victory was short lived however, as a follow up cross came straight for his chin.

Jaune closed his eyes, preparing for the blow that would knock him down, if not unconscious, only to blink as he felt a soft tap on the tip of his jaw.

"Wha-?" began Jaune, a yelp instead left his lips as Qrow's jab bonked him on the forehead.

"Round's not over," replied Qrow, in a far too smug voice.

Jaune didn't try to respond this time, having learned a strike would follow. Thus swatting away the jab that speared for his stomach.

He didn't see Qrow's right that looped around for his head, receiving a slap to the cheek.

Wincing at the sting, but not damaged, Jaune backed away once again, breaking out in a cheer when the alarm went off.

"Tch, you spent too much time staring," said Qrow, as he turned to the edge of the cage. "1 minute rest."

"Right," said Ruby, before cheering, "You can do it Jaune."

Jaune smiled weakly, "That's an interesting style."

Qrow turned back, "What's interesting about it."

"It's like Ruby and Yang's."

"Wrong. Their stances are like mine."

"Not exactly."

"Of course they're not going to stand exactly the same as me. They're not me. That all that's special about it though?"

"I can't see punches coming."

"Oh you noticed that did you? Not bad."

"Not going to tell me why?"

"Nope," replied Qrow, popping the 'p' sound. "Why are we here?"

"I figured you'd tell me."

"If I tell you you're not really learning are you?"

"I think it's just an excuse for you to hit me."

"That would be unethical of a great teacher."

The buzzer sounded and another round began.

Jaune now knowing what to expect, locked his gaze on the older man's chest. Anytime the man moved, Jaune did his best to dodge, block, anything that didn't result in him getting pummeled. However, against Qrow all that meant was instead of every strike landing, every other strike found their target. Each body shot left him grunting, every leg kick burned, but every face shot turned into a tap, even when Jaune was sure it was far too late.

The second round ended much like the first, with Jaune collapsed to the mat and Qrow walking to his corner.

The man, not breaking a sweat, said easily, "Catching on yet Mr. Turtle?"

Jaune spoke through huffs,"Turtle?"

"What you're doing hiding behind your arms. That's what I would call it."

"I'm trying."

"You're scared."

"Of course I am, no one likes to get hit."

"I think we can both agree that is a lie, you're an amazing punching bag. In fact I'd call it your talent."

"I'd be a terrible superhero."

"No need to slouch. I'm trying to help you. Nothing's going to change unless you do something different. I'll even be generous and tell you a secret"

"I'm listening."

"Offense can be your best defense."

"I'm not Yang."

"My niece is a special case of hard headedness, but that's not what I'm talking about. Your problem of turtling up, is good in theory. You keep your hands in, block what you can't dodge, and protect the vitals. However, you let the aggressor set the tempo without repercussion."

"I've said it before you guys are at a way higher level than me."

"You don't think we know that? If I didn't take that into consideration before creating your training plan would I even be qualified to be a trainer?"

"You have plans?"

"He has plans," confirmed Ruby from the sidelines, grinning through the chain links. "Uncle Qrow even let me help design your regimen, I think he's filled out a whole notebook already."

Qrow rubbed at his face. "Ruby, you don't tell people that. It ruins the serendipitous image."

"Eep, uhm, quick get drunk!"

Jaune deadpanned, "He's always drunk."

"I said it yesterday and I meant it," said Qrow, coughing in to his gloved fist. "Fighting is physical expression with extreme consequences. Sparring removes the consequences, it's just expression. Sparring is dancing."

"With punches."

"At least, there's no high heels to stab your feet."

"...I'll give you that."

"As it stands you're just letting us wail on you with no repercussions. If you start attacking and countering you'll force your partner to be more cautious. Your partner will have to respect you."

"Won't you just counter my counter?"

"Maybe, but think about it as a rhythm. You attack, I defend, I attack, you counter, I defend the counter and attack back. There's a flow to it, kid."

"And if I hurt someone?"

"That's why I'm in the cage.."

"Oh, oh! Is this contingency 1-A?" asked Ruby, rattling the cage from her excitement.

"Yeap, start the clock, Ruby," answered Qrow before turning to Jaune. "Rule number 1 of sparring is 'Don't break your partner'."

Jaune's eyebrow raised. "I feel like the others don't take that lesson to heart."

"They do, I'll show you. This round we're going to modify the spar. Only combos you can throw are Atlesian 1-6's. That means only the basic preset combos and with a kick if you want. Got it?"

"I can do that."

"Good, now you have no excuse if you get caught, since you should know what's coming."

The buzzer rang and Jaune was forced back into the blender.

The round went better than the last. Qrow started the same by walking Jaune down, adding pressure until the older man decided to lunge in. This time Jaune knew what was coming. Out of the near infinite variations of attacks, Jaune only had to predict six and of those, four started with a jab, cross. Defending was easier, if only fighting could always be limited to a set number of attacks.

Jaune swatted a jab, slipped the cross, ducked away from the hook, and noticed a prime opportunity for his own attack. However, his contemplation gave Qrow the time to re-establish his guard.

Qrow noticing his hesitation, stepped back before saying, "If you're going to punch, punch."

At the current rate the spar would never end. Jaune decided to take the opportunity he was given. He dashed forward, flashed his left hand out before turning with the momentum and throwing his right.

Qrow dropped his hands.

Too late to stop, Jaune's fist flew.

Qrow watched as Jaune's glove skidded past his cheek, the man's smirk following its path.

"You ain't even trying to hit me. I'm an adult I can take it."

Jaune didn't get to reply, Qrow was already moving.

The older man flicked a jab high, before pivoting with a cross that smashed in to Jaune's stomach. "Remember what I said, body shots with power is good."

Jaune coughed, forgetting that the combo wasn't over, until a shin bone flying for his head reminded him.

Qrow's left kick stopped an inch from Jaune's face. "Headshots with power isn't but you should still make contact."

Jaune grumbled when Qrow's foot patted him several times on the check.

"Try again. Think of it like hitting pads, that flow we get in to, but with me hitting back."

Jaune swatted Qrow's foot aside before stepping in with his combination 4. _Like hitting pads_. Qrow made it sound so easy.

Qrow blocked each punch, taking them on his guard, only dodging when Jaune's flailing that he called a kick flopped by. Taking advantage of Jaune's footing, Qrow closed in with a counter.

Jaune stumbled backward against the double jab. He established his guard for the following cross and hook, but was unprepared when Qrow's uppercut split through his arms.

Once again the older man's fist bonked him, instead of putting his lights out. Though Jaune hated to admit he still closed his eyes.

Jaune growled and took a page out of Vernal's book. He flexed his leg, deflecting Qrow's finishing kick before snapping forward with his own combination.

Unfortunately, Qrow was an ex-champion for a reason. He parried, slipped, ducked and prepared to block Jaune's final cross of his combination.

Qrow gasped when Jaune's fist snaked downward and stabbed in to his stomach.

Rather than cheer, Jaune's eyes widened when Qrow collapsed to the ground. Apologies stumbled across each other as they struggled to form and push themselves out of his mouth. Memories of blood, anger, pain, and revulsion surged back to the forefront.

The memories dissipated when Jaune heard chuckling from the downed Qrow and the ringing of laughter from the sidelines.

"Hah, not bad," said Qrow as he picked himself off the ground.

"That's what I'm talking about, Jaune. Defending AND attacking with control. That's real sparring," added Ruby.

"You know kiddo, spelling it out isn't as helpful as ingraining it in through practice."

"But I thought the only reason Jaune was sparring you, Uncle Qrow, is so he could get used to trading blows with someone who he wouldn't be afraid to hit or get hit by?"

Qrow slapped a gloved hand to his face and grumbled something about boneheaded nieces who ruined his image. It was hard to tell exactly what was said through the muffling of his glove.

Jaune would have commented if it wasn't for Ruby. From her side of the cage, his MMA buddy held a pointer finger to her lips, silently shushing Jaune as she giggled.

Jaune raised an eyebrow.

Ruby winked.

Qrow, sighed, as he pulled his hands back up into a ready guard. "Alright, since Rubes just spelt it out for you let's go again. This time we'll work on pulling your headshots. 2 minutes, Ruby."

"Got it Uncle Qrow."

Qrow turned back to Jaune and tapped Jaune's glove. "Your move, kid. Apply the pressure and follow the rhythm."

Jaune nodded and followed after Qrow who already danced out of reach.

"Maybe then you can be a moderately challenging punching bag."

Jaune chased just a bit harder.

~/~

"Woohoo Wannabe, kick Uncle Qrow's ass!"

Jaune, jumped from the shout, causing him to miss his follow up.

Qrow took pity on him, countering instantly with a knee.

While not full force a knee to the abdomen was still a knee to the abdomen. A groan escaped Jaune's lips as he collapsed to the canvas, echoed by the whines from outside the cage.

"Yes, hand it over Blondie, Mama just earned herself thirty lien."

"That doesn't count he was distracted!"

"He was distracted by you, Xiaolong."

"Sabotaging your own team, that's a first."

"Blake whose side are you on?!"

"Not yours especially if you're going to conspire against me."

"Betrayed by my own receptionist turned sparring partner… I'm the reason you get a paycheck you know?"

"Mope after and use that cash to pay up, your Queen wants her tribute."

"Nora, I don't think betting against our friend is a good idea."

Jaune's groan was twice as loud the second time, "Why are you all here?"

Taiyang answered, one hand massaging his temple, "All hands meeting. We were trying to round everyone up so we could get the meeting underway. We were supposed to wait _quietly_ for you to finish your spar."

Yang scratched at the back of her head and grinned. "Whoops?"

"Well, since you guys are at a break shall we start?"

"How long were you there?" asked Jaune, slightly pink at being watched without him noticing.

"Not long," reassured Taiyang.

"Hmm? They were watching for the last three rounds."

"... thanks Qrow."

Qrow shrugged. "Nothing to be ashamed about, we finally got the kinks out of the way. Right Ruby?"

Ruby, while assisting with removing Jaune's headgear answered, "Yeap, sparring is back on track."

"I wouldn't say that," said Jaune.

"Great, that's the first thing on the agenda addressed," replied Taiyang.

"Wait, what?"

"Getting the 'all hands meeting' on the way, what about Yang's condition, Blake?"

"Are you just going to ignore my question?"

Blake nodded. "Looks good, healing faster than expected and surprisingly we didn't have any stitches pop."

"Of course, I know my body," said Yang, hands on her hips.

"Right… she's probably good to check with her doctor to get her stitches out in another week or so. Though that won't hold if she spars without headgear again."

"I was being careful, I was sparring with Ruby!"

"Right, Yang's being stubborn," said Taiyang, adding notes to his agenda.

"Dad, are you ignoring me?"

"Double down on keeping an eye on her? Got it. Okay next on the list."

"Welcome to the club…" grumbled Jaune.

"Ren, Nora, how's your classes going?"

"Super great! If it keeps going like this we'll need some new coaches," answered Nora.

Ren agreed, "With the current number of students, classes are manageable, though not perfect."

Taiyang jotted additional notes on his clipboard. "Got it, probably will have to see how everything plays out in the next couple of months since we've had a lot of changes. Keep up the good work you two."

"Okie dokie."

"I will do my best."

Taiyang looked towards Weiss. "What's the status on Yang's promotion?"

"Everything is progressing as planned," said Weiss, standing from her spot, only pausing to grab a folder from her 'office'. "We turned the unexpected injury into a boon, creating the image of a person who will win no matter the injury." Weiss paused, waiting for Yang's indignant 'Hey!' to die down before finishing, "All in all, the returns you and I calculated should exceed our estimations."

"Great, does that mean we have the big news to announce?"

"It is not official, but I just need a signature from our side."

Yang's grumbling ended, instead replaced with unblinking interest. "What do you mean by that? Is that?"

Weiss nodded and flipped open her folder, before turning it towards the group. Many lines of legal jargon dotted the papers held within, but they were all irrelevant to the first line on the top of the first page. Written in all bold letters and underlined read 'Fight Contract'.

Yang burst into cheer followed closely by the oohs and aahs of the rest of the group.

A fight while important, wasn't the reason for the impromptu party. Looking closer Jaune received the answer by a single photo stapled to the top left of the page. A mane of crimson hair tied back into a ponytail, round green eyes, and a half smile, looked up from the glossy film. The fighter's name written in the white space immediately under her portrait.

Pyrrha Nikos, the champion, would be Yang's next fight.

"Yesss!" shouted Yang, as she pumped both fists in to the air.

Weiss extended a silver pen. "It just needs a signature-"

The promoter, turned Beacon member didn't get to finish her sentence. Her words snatched by the turbulent wind, as Yang grabbed her wrists and spun her in circles.

"WEISS CREAM YOU ARE THE BEST!"

Weiss' words distorted into a mess of shrieking, though the clear words of 'put', 'me', and 'down' could be heard.

Yang spun faster. "This is it. I'm gonna take it to the champ. Even the unbeatable girl can bleed."

Taiyang, several steps further than he had been a moment earlier, spoke, "Don't get too excited, she's the hardest challenge yet. Not to mention that there's going to be huge amounts of pressure, since you passed by the rankings in just your first fight."

Yang didn't care, though she did look concerned when Weiss slipped from her grip, sending her rocketing in to the mats of her ramshackle office.

"Uh, sorry?" said Yang.

The collapsing of the last 'wall' of Weiss' cubicle fell.

"Weiss?"

From the depths of the wreckage a flat voice answered, "Xiaolong."

"Can I sign the contract before you kill me?"

"Xiaolong…"

"Come on Weiss, murder is not befitting of someone of your office?"

"XIAOLONNNNG!"

Yang's nonchalant voice, didn't mirror her quick steps away from the rubble, "I'll buy you a new plaque with your name on it?"

A balance ball bounced off Yang's retreating form, revealing a mess of white hair, tensed limbs, and frosty white eyes. Weiss' words held not an ounce of tenderness, as mats flew from the remains of the girl's office. "Why don't we jump in the cage. I found you a sparring partner."

"Why don't we think about this Weiss, your hair is absolutely matted.

Weiss' wordless scream echoed across the gym, as she sprinted after the blonde, a pair of white shin guards already on her petite limbs.

Yang didn't say anything further. She was too busy running.

Ruby completely cheery, through her sister's imminent death said, "Whoa that's so fast. She's getting a title shot already."

"Indeed, if I remember correctly, Yang wasn't even ranked within the top ten," added Ren.

"She had a good agent," said Taiyang, wincing from a crash followed by the sound of shattering glass. "Speaking of fast, there's an amateur fight coming up in Yang's old stomping ground and they wanted to know if any of you were interested."

Ruby's hand raised.

"Ruby, we talked about this."

Her hand drooped down.

"Besides my daughter, do any of you want to participate?"

Silence answered the owner of the gym.

"No one? Alright well, there's still time if you want to join, just let me know. Besides that we're done, meeting adjourned, unless anyone has questions? Yes, Jaune?"

"Why was I even part of the meeting?"

"Well it was mainly for Qrow and Ruby, but there's no problem in you hearing anything."

Jaune nodded at the information, grabbing his gear and preparing to head home for the day, he still had a document to submit for tomorrow's class.

"Night everyone."

Everyone replied back in their own way, except Yang who screamed when Weiss finally caught her.

~Omake~

 _Idea by: Battle W0rn_

"I'm telling you Dad, he's so frustrating. He stands there, doesn't do anything. Just takes my hits."

"Yang, honey, Jaune's new, you can't expect him to spar at your ability."

"I wasn't going at my ability. I was going easy on him."

"Still…"

"He didn't have a problem when he punched Ruby in the face."

"We both know what happened in that situation. In fact you could even argue that it is the cause for your current problem."

"I know, grr it's just…"

"Don't worry, be patient, after all he's not the most nimble person out there you know," said Taiyang as he did his rounds through Beacon, doing his best to defuse the ticking time bomb he called a daughter. Before he could shut off the lights for the day, he noticed a sole straggler. The person's movements, tucked away in the mirrored corner of the gym gave Taiyang pause.

"Yeah, yeah..." said Yang, joining her dad in staring, frozen as they watched the odd sight.

The figure wore tight black spandex, not unlike the compressions most people who trained at the gym sported, but somehow the material seemed thinner and much more form fitting. The figure was definitely a male.

Both father and daughter followed the man's long legs up towards his torso, past a ruffled shirt that left three buttons too many, undone, towards a mop of blond hair.

"Is that?" whispered Taiyang.

"Uh huh," finished Yang, face warping into an all too gleeful smile as she reached for her scroll.

The figure's identity revealed, Jaune stamped his left foot on the mat, before pulling his body forward. Like a wave the blond continued his walk towards the mirror, each foot effortlessly carried him across the mats as he extended his hands towards his partner.

Jaune did not wait, instead he moved, closing the distance with his partner. His hips, nearly touched black leather, leaving the barest space between the two, each breath drew them close enough to touch. A confident smile appeared, as Jaune looped one hand around their bulk and drew it closer. With his spare hand, Jaune held one floppy arm in a grip that looked tender yet firm.

Jaune's eyelashes fluttered, a soft breath left his lips, before, in a burst of movement, he twirled and continued his gliding like march several paces back down the mat, freezing at the end of his catwalk.

Bending perfectly at his waist, Jaune dipped his partner, who had no choice but to trust in the blond and lean backwards. The two figures paused, Jaune's hair covering his face. His partner's was blank, expressionless.

"Bwahahahahaha!" laughed Yang no longer able to contain herself, double checking to make sure her phone caught the entire event.

"Y-yang!" yelped Jaune, dropping his partner with a dull thud, the training dummy's leather limbs splayed across the ground.

"Oh my Oum, I can't believe what I just saw."

"What? I was just working on being a better sparring partner."

"You'll have to explain that to me, buddy," said Taiyang, finally finding his voice.

"Better yet, what are you wearing?" asked Yang, through tears, as she watched Jaune slowly turn red.

Before an answer could be given another figure jumped on the mat, dressed in shimmering silver sneakers, black sweatpants, a crimson hoodie, and a silver studded snapback. The newest arrival's identity was revealed when a large silver chain draped across their neck, revealed a rose pendant that matched perfectly with the girl's eyes.

"Ruby?!" asked both Yang and Taiyang.

"Yo, yo, what up dawg," said Ruby, revealing a row of diamond studs covering the front of her teeth.

"Bwuh?"

"Girl, I be looking fly, but speechless? Heyll yeah! Gimme some, Jaune."

The sounds of high-fiving filled the space as two of the three blonds in the room did their best to reboot their brains.

Yang restarted first, "Ruby?"

"Sup, homie."

"What are you wearing?"

"I be looking the part, 'naw what I'm saying?"

"I don't know what you're saying."

"Lemme put it real simple, aiight?" began Ruby, coughing in to her fist. "Uncle Qrow said this would help with Jaune's sparring."

"And how does dressing like that and talking like that make Jaune better at sparring?"

Jaune answered, "He said sparring was like dancing."

"Sparring. Is. Like. Dancing?"

Jaune nodded. "Growing up with seven sisters meant I was always their guinea pig and they said every guy should know how to dance."

"Yeap, Jaune was going to show me how to breakdance," said Ruby. "So I decided to dress the part.

"We figured, you wear fight gear even if you're training to get in the mood so why not do the same for dancing?"

"Yeap, Ruby even said that some martial arts were hidden in dance."

"Capoeira!"

"Do you want to join in, Yang or Taiyang? I can teach you how to tango, ballroom dance, or salsa. I even know the basics of ballet."

Yang blinked. "You know all of those?"

"Seven sisters. Seven."

"I see…"

Jaune nodded sagely.

Taiyang finally snapped out of his stupor, before making a hasty retreat. "No, no. I'm alright, I forgot I had to talk to Qrow about impressionable youths and things like that. You guys have fun okay? Ruby, don't talk like that outside of Beacon."

"Yang?"

The blonde looked at both her sister and the newest arrival to the gym, dressed up, completely engrossed in their concocted plan. If Yang was being honest with herself they looked like they were having fun.

With a chuckle, Yang pocketed her scroll before speaking, "Alright, sure why don't you teach me some moves, lover boy. I mean if you sashay your hips like you did to that training dummy I might just change your nickname. Ever thought of becoming an entertainer?"

Jaune's sputtering caused Yang's chuckling to devolve into full blown laughter.

"Though Ruby, if I catch you filming me there'll never be another 'Fight Camp Fight Camp' again."

* * *

Author's Note

 _Alright so, good news bad news. Bad news, I'm out of a job. My last job was a rather toxic place to work with, a lot of corporate drama and I had enough. Good news, I left on my own volition so it should not affect my writing, except for that little snag last chapter!_

 _For the comments, I have to explain the process of why Jaune is learning martial arts like he is._ _ **SKIP this or stop reading**_ _if you don't wanna know why and like the organic reading._

 _Fair enough warning?_

 _The art of MMA, grappling, striking, transitions, are normally learned at the same time as a means to build a solid foundation and a complete understanding of the game. It allows you to frame your striking training with the mindset of preventing takedowns, and vice versa. So if I were to train any of you readers I would start by teaching everything at the same time, in fact that is what I do when I train newbies and the various kid's classes._

 _The only time this is not the case in real life, besides bad teachers, is a specialist. Specialists are people who have a prior background in the sport. Wrestlers, boxers, taekwondo artists, people who know combat sports, but not the art of MMA. For these people, you occasionally, want to just focus on their specialty while teaching the preventative and basics of the other aspects of martial arts. For example Kamaru Usman, UFC world champion, is a pressure wrestler. Plain and simple, he pushes the paces, gets a hold of you and grinds you down._

 _With that going into writing. I found there's a point of over saturation. Where if I try to explain every technique it gets overwhelming and uninteresting for a story. I focused on striking just so I can get the readers and Jaune to a decent enough level of understanding before moving on to something else. The process being, movement, defense, active defense, punching, combinations, kicks, kick combinations, all style striking, flow, sparring. With this point being reached I believe everyone understands the gist of striking and if I introduce any new technique or maneuver I can rest assured you all will understand the prerequisites. It makes further knowledge easier to explain._

 _Which is why grappling hasn't come up because imagine all the above information two to three times more when you discuss grappling and transitory states. It overwhelms me and I most definitely didn't want to do that to you all. In addition I find grappling harder to write and describe to someone who doesn't know what it is. A punch is easy, a shovel hook is harder, but if I say it's a punch that blends an upper cut and a hook, well you at least know it's a punch right? However, how do you explain a two on one, into a fireman's carry, into a judo press, into a figure four arm lock? Much harder._

 _All in all I appreciate the comments, since it gave me an excuse to talk about it, funnily enough the comments arrived right at the point where I planned to start touching on it._

 _For Jaune's situation with people being hard on him. I wanted to try and explain how different sparring is than just punching a bag, if done too hard you end up with injuries, if done too weakly you deprive your partner from training, which is unfair. Some of you thought others were being cruel to Jaune and it could be due to last chapter being a bit shorter than normal, but ultimately I just wanted to get the above situation across._

 _I think sparring is done better when one partner is better than the other. I understand the logic of saying otherwise, but hear me out. You get better by learning from someone better than you, every time you're hit you can adjust until it works. Psychologically too, if you surround yourself with better fighters you grow quicker, since losing sucks so you improve to win. Occasionally, if you spar someone your level, you tend to pick up habits or tricks that only work at that skill level._

 _Of course that doesn't mean your better sparring partner should wail on you, damaging your life span as a fighter, they should do so intelligently to help you grow. I apologize if I didn't write the scene like that._

 _Ultimately I could be wrong. Professional fighters and trainers with years more experience than me still debate this very topic. Some don't like sparring at all, others feed novice fighters to the pros just so that the pro fighter can get the mental boost, prior to a fight. It's a topic I need an entire paper to properly address, not an author's note, but that was my viewpoint and how I planned the recent chapters._

 _Whew essay over._

 _Moving forward, we're getting into some fun things, stay tuned and I finally got some cover art for Another Round so I'm getting that much closer to posting that regularly too. Fun, Fun._

 _Follow, comment, or favorite if you like my stuff, it makes me smile!_

 _Until next time,_

 _Mkspotlights_


	20. Chapter 20

_For once I don't have much to say besides… on with chapter 20 milestone!_

* * *

 _Cover Art by: Boba Fiish_

 _Editing by: Battle W0rn, Freckles Fiction_

* * *

Round 20

"Alright everyone, we're done for the day. Remember to bring the required materials for the next class project. Mr. Arc I need to speak with you after class please."

Jaune's elation was quickly squashed in favor of a sigh. "Coming Professor."

Jaune shoved a pencil and a sole post it into his bag. Double checking to be sure he didn't forget any other class material, he marched down the steps, ignoring the gossiping of the class. He thought he had left behind all the petty drama back in high school. _Wasn't college where a person tried to learn something he actually wanted to?_

Passing by the classroom exit with a whimper, Jaune moved to stand directly in front of the teacher's aluminum desk. In most cases he didn't mind talking with the professor, he had spent many afternoons in her office discussing the various story methods he planned out. Jaune could say with confidence, he liked the professor. She was strict, but always for a reason. Other students called the older woman a crone, a witch, and other crude words that rhyme with the last, but Jaune saw someone who enjoyed film.

Exactly, why Jaune knew the professor would forgive him and the fact only made the queasy feeling in his gut worse. Jaune watched her long arms stretch up to wipe away the wall of notes covering the whiteboard, before setting the eraser down with a gentle clack. She turned to him, studying his reactions for any tell. He humored the thought of asking if she ever studied martial arts.

Her long nails rang off her desk, contradicting his thoughts. "Jaune, how was today's class?"

"Great Ma'am."

"Really? I thought it dry, but I'm glad you liked the subject matter."

"I liked it."

"Most people don't like being told their creative juices should follow a rigid structure. Which part did you like the most?"

Jaune's eyes darted to the board behind her, the one she had just scrubbed clean.

"Why not look at your notebook, or your post it note as it were."

"I'm sorry."

"I read your submission for the term project," said the professor bringing out a packet of stapled pages, the black print covered in handwritten red notes. "Even if it was late, I decided to allow you a chance to still submit the project."

"Thank you."

She ignored his thanks in favor of slowly flipping through the pages. Each turn of the page brought with it less characters than the last, both in black and red letters, until she reached the very last page where the two words, 'The End', were written.

"You didn't like my story?"

"On the contrary, I liked it. While childish compared to what I've seen in other semesters, your idea was novel in world and plot."

"I'm sensing a but…"

" _However_ , while there was merit I can't help, but feel that it tapered off in the end."

"There was a but in there, technically."

"The second to the last page reads 'the blacksmith and the assassin ride off into the sunset, the world is saved and they lived happily ever after'."

"It's an ending to an adventure story."

"Not a very good one."

"Just because it was done before doesn't mean it's bad."

"What was the event the world needed saving from?"

Jaune's retort died in his throat.

"When I read the middle of your story no big world ending threat comes up, furthermore you never touch on the hierarchical conflict between the castes that you introduced in the beginning."

Jaune sucked on a lemon wedge.

The professor sighed, setting down his project and her glasses. "Jaune, what's wrong? It looked like you rushed everything."

"I didn't."

The professor watched him study the finer details of the tiling on the floor. "Hmm, in that case I'll need you to submit the paper addressing some of the issues I outlined in the draft."

"Alright."

"Have a good rest of your day Jaune. I'm interested to know what happens in the middle of your hero's journey."

Jaune grabbed his document, leaving without another word, almost running headlong into a pair of long brown ears.

"Velvet?"

"Hey Jaune, I didn't see you at the meeting place, I figured I'd backtrack until I found you. What took so long?"

"The professor just wanted to talk with me about some things."

"Something wrong?"

"No?"

"Is that a question or a statement," said Velvet leaning forward, the tips of her fingers brushing aside a few of his stray hairs. Her eyes narrowing, as her nose wrinkled. "It's written all over your face."

"I have a feeling I would never get invited to a poker table."

"You would."

"Oh?"

"For the free lien."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"It's what a good friend does. So what's up with your classes?"

"My project got rejected by the professor."

"The one you asked for an extension? Want to talk about it over lunch?"

Jaune's growling stomach answered for him.

~/~

Jaune looked over her new scroll, an overly large thing of mahogany and emerald. With the case on, she could barely hold the device in her hand. Coco insisted that she leave it on so it didn't break a second time. When she explained, that if she could barely hold onto the object it defeated the purpose of the case in the first place, Coco just snorted before proclaiming that was what warranty was for. It didn't help that Fox just nodded along and Yatsu seemed very happy with his added craftsmanship. She erred on the side of caution and bought an attaching wrist strap.

At least she could never misplace it.

"Thanks for putting your number in agan, I hate having to input every single contact."

Jaune laughed, his sky blue eyes looked up from her scroll. "No worries, I'm sorry it broke when you came down to Beacon and for forgetting to ask Coco for your new information."

Leave it to him to turn the situation around. Covering up the smile that wanted to over take her face, Velvet took back the scroll, confirming the new contact before setting it down on the table, next to Jaune's scroll, where no one could reach for it without the other knowing. No messaging during hang outs, one of the rules she created after Coco once sent thirty messages in the span of a single conversation. Jaune had taken her request in stride, he always did, and ate in the cafeteria, not once glancing at his scroll.

"So when's the next time?"

"The next time?" stuttered Velvet, red creeping up her neck at being caught daydreaming.

"When's the next time you're coming to Beacon?"

"Uh… I'm not sure."

"There's a lot of new classes and fun things to do there now. Ren's doing some forms and a lot of the ladies are loving it. Funnily enough it's the same people who go to Taiyang's class, though both their classes are completely different in style. Oh, Nora's even doing a wrestling class today that she asked me to help with. I hope there's no lariats and pile drivers, I'm not ready for those. Even Qrow's been doing some-"

"I'm not," interrupted Velvet, cringing a little on the inside once Jaune's mouth clicked shut. She'd been dreading the conversation, but the gang said she had to tell him. Velvet knew they were right.

"Come again?"

"I'm not coming back, for training I mean. Ruby and the others are great and I wouldn't mind stopping by to chat or if you guys decided to go out, but I don't think I'll ever be coming back for classes."

"I thought you were coming regularly."

"That was when you went into hiding, mister."

Jaune at least had the decency to scratch at the back of his head.

"I went regularly to see if you showed back up, but not for training."

"It's fun."

"Maybe, but not for me.

"It's good exercise."

"I think I'll stick to jogging."

Jaune sighed at her statement, her ears drooped in solidarity.

"That doesn't mean we can't hang out. I-I mean if you wanted to that is?" _I just had to stutter._

"Sure, sure. I mean of course, Velvet I'd love to do that."

Jaune reached for a remaining fry, nibbling on the greasy junk food, looking like he wanted to say something.

Velvet took a sip of her drink, preventing her from opening her mouth and shoving her foot in it.

After a fourth fry did he finally speak, "Well, that's too bad. Uh...I-" His scroll buzzed rattling the table, interrupting his attempt at regaining the flow of conversation. Jaune looked almost too happy when he whined, "What classes so soon!"

Taking his change of subject in stride, Velvet said, "Try not to get yelled at during that one alright?"

"I'm having some major bad luck today, but Oum knows I'll try."

"Want to borrow my shoe?"

"Velvet, I think the saying goes I need your foot."

"That's attached to me, unfortunately. I could follow you around for the day if you'd like?"

"Ha. Ha. Very funny… look, I got to go."

"I'll message you for the next time?"

Jaune finished putting his rubbish on his tray, stacking hers on top as well, before standing. "Sounds good to me, see you around, Velvet."

She waved off the goofy gentlemen, she's come to call a friend. Once out of sight she slumped to the table. Velvet knew she made the right decision, as much as she would like something more, it wasn't meant to be. Every hint she dropped was met with a laugh, a rebuff, or a change of subject. Velvet could take a hint. Either Jaune wasn't interested or he was the densest person alive. She bet on the former. After all, Jaune knew when she was distressed, in a bad mood, or embarrassed. He was observant like that.

In the end she'd happily take a good friend, someone who didn't see her as a faunas, but just as, Velvet. Her club definitely didn't like her conclusion. Coco insisted she push harder, Yatsu said that a 'hunter catches food and a farmer prays for a good harvest' whatever that means, and Fox gave her that smirk of his, but she was happy where things were.

The sound of the chair pulling out from in front of her, followed by the creak of someone's bulk settling in caused her to jump on her seat. Quickly, she made sure her hair was in order and her ears were perky.

 _Did Jaune forget something?_

The idea was squashed when she felt the atmosphere dim, the lights overshadowed by the mass in front of her, Jaune wasn't that wide.

The first idea was to run, her legs flexing underneath her, ready to launch her in to a sprint that could leave anyone in her dust. However, the image of person in front of her covered in mayo and ketchup, courtesy of her noodle in shining armor, gave her the strength to remain seated. It wasn't as good as imagining the man in his underwear, but she'd take what she could get.

She wouldn't run and give him the satisfaction.

"Hello, Rabbit," said the man, his hands grabbed each side of the table, overtaking the space.

"Hello, Cardin."

~/~

"Takedown!" shouted a pink missle.

Jaune responded in the only way he knew how. His back slammed into the matted ground followed quickly by his tormentor's shoulder shoving itself into his stomach and up his ribcage. Only once the weight removed itself did he have the air to groan, followed quickly by a yelp as his pink tormentor hauled him to his feet.

The demon's face framed in orange flames, grinned, before crouching like a predator waiting to pounce. The stance should have made movement impossible, it should have made her legs heavy, but physics never worked on Nora in the first place.

"Takedown!" yelled the girl again.

Jaune registered the words, faster than the girl's movement. His sense of vertigo already in full swing, before he could dodge.

Jaune's back slammed into the mat with a meaty thump, his hands followed suit moments later.

He voiced his thoughts in the most eloquent manner, "Ugh."

Nora was already standing. "Come on, Jauney get up."

"Ughhhhhhh!"

"At least you tucked your chin and threw your arms out. Imagine how painful it would be if you smooshed your noggin? Up, up, let's go."

Nora, unheeding of Jaune's well put together argument, hauled him to his feet before stepping back in to her squat stance.

Almost like a boxing stance, but double the width, Nora sat deeply into the position. Her thighs and rear end reached a parallel line to the ground, followed by her torso that appeared to lay on top her thighs. The position looked uncomfortable and impractical, yet Nora made it work. With a whoop, her legs launched her forward.

Any further analysis became a blur, she was already wrapped around his hips.

"Takedown!"

Jaune, already in the movement of 'falling properly', yelped when he felt his weight shift. Instead of flying backward he was falling forward?

Nora laughed. In a movement that would have made a powerlifter proud, she pressed upward and stood, her arms locked around Jaune's thighs as she slung him over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Now this is where, I'm supposed to power slam you, Jaune."

"Please don't."

"I dunno, are you staring at my butt?"

Jaune sputtered, "That's not my fault, I'm literally hanging over your back!"

"I don't think Renny will like that."

"How about you just put me down?"

"What was that, takedown?"

"No I said-"

"Takedown!"

Jaune screamed until he realized he didn't feel the rush of gravity and the scythe of a an auburn haired reaper. Though Jaune did yelp, when Nora let go of his legs, his arms met the mat followed quickly by his face.

Jaune let the sponginess of the mats engulf him. "You're killing me."

Nora snorted, "This is just the drilling."

"It would help if I knew what to do."

"I already explained that to you."

"Can you please repeat it?"

"You just want a break."

"I'll help out for one of Ren's classes and protect his chastity."

Nora was already shaking Jaune's hand before the sentence finished. "Deal buster! Alright we covered the basic stance earlier right."

"About that, how do you even move in that position?"

"Never skip leg day."

"That's it? No technique or skill?"

"Never. Skip. Leg. Day."

Jaune's face must have given his inner thoughts away as Nora paused from flexing to sighing. "You need strong legs for the stance, because you trade the burn of your muscles for tension."

"Tension?"

"Yessir, every muscle movement requires a constriction, that's how you generate force, propulsion or whatever scientific mumbo jumbo. An example that you and the rest of the strike crazies would get; a punch, is really a bunch of constricting muscles in a kinetic chain that throws your hand outward. They are mainly, your calves, your legs and back, your shoulder and triceps right?"

Jaune nodded.

"What makes a fast puncher? Before you say the retraction, timing, fast twitch muscle fibers, which we can all argue about later. If we're asking what makes a plain punch faster, the answer is constriction speed. How fast you can load the punch to fire."

Jaune nodded.

"Are you understanding or are you just smiling and nodding?"

Jaune nodded.

"Takedown!"

Jaune jumped and prepared to fall, head tucking in and arms freeing themselves to slap the mat.

Nora just grinned. "Remnant to Jauney, loading speed is a major determination in speed. So my wrestling stance," began Nora, crouching back down her legs flexing once she got lower, "is to help me increase my entrance speed. Like a sprinter prepping to do a 100 meter, I'm locked and loaded to explode once I have my opening. Got it?"

Jaune just had one question on his mind, "How do you know all of that?"

"Well duh I know a lot about it, if not how would I transition Sloth Fitness to a world dominating brand? You have to know the sciency stuff behind what makes me the strongest Nora I can be."

"Rephrasing, how do you know so much about striking, I thought you hated it."

"Who do you think taught Qrow? You think he'd sit through a six year degree to learn about sports science?"

"You have a sports science degree, Nora?"

"That's Dr. Nora to you plebeian."

"Plebeian?"

"Dunno what that means, but I heard Weiss calling one of the newbies that."

"What were we talking about?"

"Lost track already? You were just about to call me Dr. Nora your liege and master, because I told you how I'm a super scientist involved with the Vale government to create super soldier serums and to bring back the Megatherium. You then kissed my feet because I explained to you the awesomeness and sheer best aspect of fighting, grappling."

"I'm going to ignore all the things you just said and go back to the first issue you brought up when I first walked in to help with your class," said Jaune, massaging his temples. "Why do I need to learn to grapple?"

"Because it's the most important aspect of fighting."

"I never see Yang or Ruby grappling."

"LIES MONGREL!"

"Come again?"

"Lies, all lies. Yang's grappling may not look like wrestling, but a core part of her game is grappling," said Nora as she clasped her hands behind an imaginary opponent's neck. "This position is grappling, I am manipulating your movements through control of your neck. However, instead of taking you to the ground I am setting up a knee or an elbow."

"Then shouldn't it be considered striking?"

"What did I say the definition of grappling is?"

"Controlling an opponent through the use of holds?"

Nora's eyes and stature grew as she stared down at Jaune.

"Er- but it ends with a strike."

"What you're not getting is that the better grappler determines the result of those exchanges," sighed Nora, as she closed the distance between them, wrapped one hand around Jaune's neck and the other grabbed his elbow. "If I get a hold on you, I determine what happens next. I can throw you, drag you to the ground, push you away to set up a kick, sneak an elbow or knee in, or just put my weight on you to tire you out."

"But that implies you get a hold on someone, wouldn't a good striker prevent that?"

"Sure, they can try, but then they're playing my game," began Nora, as she shoved Jaune back several steps. "Put your guard up and try to prevent me from closing the distance." Nora waited for him to comply, before walking toward him as if strolling through a meadow. "You have to keep distance because if you try to pressure me you just make it easier for me to grab you. That means I get to set the pace of a fight."

Jaune pivoted, moving out and toward the side. To yelp and shuffle back when Nora easily blocked off his path. He raised his leg and said, "If you stay far away you'll get kicked."

"Then I'll grab your leg and take you to the mat."

"Punched?"

"Arm drag. To the mat."

"Superman Punch?"

"To the mat."

"Elbow-"

"TO. THE. MAT. JAUNE."

"Are you just going to say that for everything?"

"You finally catching on?"

Jaune's eyes widened when his foot hit the end of the mat, his back to the hard concrete walkway.

Nora's smile looked like a cat that caught a canary and promptly murdered it on the spot. "The better grappler controls where the fight takes place. That's why grappling is the most important aspect of a fight. Go ahead, get out of this situation."

A bead of sweat rolled down Jaune's head, past his brow, before dropping into his eye with a caustic burn. A deep breath pulled from his lungs as his eyes roamed, looking for a way out.

"While you mentally exhaust yourself by worrying about trying to stay on your feet and running away, I get to calmy control the fight how I want it."

Jaune took his chance. The moment her eyes closed in humor of his situation he crouched and dashed forward. He timed it perfectly, right under her arm and around her right leg, he was home free.

Nora just laughed. "You just broke rule number one. You made it easier for me to grab you."

Jaune was helpless as she collapsed on his escape, tangling his legs and bringing both people to the ground in a crumpled heap. Somehow Nora ended up on top, straddling his chest as she pantomimed raising her fist.

"Alright, I think you made a point Nora, grappling is important."

"You bet your skinny butt it is, but that shot wasn't so bad. Maybe, you have some talent."

"Shot?"

"The dash you did. It's what wrestlers call closing the distance. It takes explosiveness to do that."

"Well, I've been doing a lot of running recently. Not to mention all your squats, especially since the number increased to five sets of sixty."

"My Arc remodeling plan is paying off."

While Nora devolved into maniacal laughter, Jaune took the opportunity to stand and drop his stance into a quirkier version of Nora's. His thighs burned, and he felt like he'd fall over at any moment.

"Spread your stance wider and straighten your back. You want to lean forward, but don't let your spine curve. Good! Now, I'll have to teach you a different variation from MMA, but for now that's not bad."

Following Nora's instructions helped. He turned from a stationary boulder to a crippled tortoise, at least he was evolving. "So going on to Head, Hips, and Hands control. I get that it's the things you want to protect, but isn't that obvious?"

"Pft, duh, of course it's obvious, but doesn't mean everyone does it. All these newbies I see nowadays want to skip to the fancy schmancy stuff, but they forget the basics."

"What I meant was doesn't HHH control, seem too simplistic?"

"Yeap."

"Yeap?"

"Yeap."

"But?"

"It works! Control two of the three H's and you are in the dominant position to attack. To defend a takedown just make sure your opponent has less of the points of control than you. Master that and you'll be the bestest fighter in the world, easy peasy."

"If it's so simple then why did Ruby and Yang run when they heard you were doing a wrestling class."

"Cuz they're pansies."

"You do know that Yang is a championship contender right?"

"Pansies! Now get up Jaune let's practice the double leg takedown again."

"Why don't we go back to the part where you were telling me all about being a mad scientist."

"Et tu, Pansy? That's why grapplers make the best fighters. We know about the grind."

"Grind?"

"The constant crushing pressure, we wrestlers do it every day, we accept the suck. Anyway, how do you defend a takedown?"

"Sprawl?"

"Takedown!"

Jaune's body moved before his brain. His hips dropped, his legs moved back, and his hands desperately tried to fend off Nora's tackle. He sprawled. He did everything he was supposed to do, unfortunately Nora cared little for rules. His body hit the mat shortly after.

Nora, already standing, spoke, "Why aren't you standing up Jauney? It's because you're lacking GRIT."

"Grit?"

"That's right," said Nora, as she raised her arms, forming a rough depiction of letters she spelt. "G-R-A-T. What's that spell?"

"Grat?"

"Gratitude, for my lesson, your Queen appreciates the worship, but, we were talking about grit. It's about having in your head that no matter how tired your body is, you'll get back up and jump into the grinder."

"I thought I was doing that. Don't I show up everyday?"

Nora merely pointed to him, still sitting on the white mats.

Jaune sighed, before getting to his feet.

Nora smiled.

"I still don't know if you're crazy, but thanks Nora."

"So what?"

"Takedown!" shouted Jaune, diving for Nora's legs, using the lull in activity to his advantage.

Nora's hips smashed Jaune's body to the mat. A whoop of joy escaped her lips, as she spun across his back and locked her arms around Jaune's waist.

Before Jaune could blink, Nora had positioned herself behind him, his body stuck in the motion of a takedown left him unable to dodge the pink demon's next move.

"I didn't teach you everything Jauney!"

Jaune's eyes widened when he felt his body leave the mat, supported only by the vice grip Nora held on his torso.

"Counter Takedown!"

"Nora, no!"

"Nora, yes!"

Any further retorts were silenced when Jaune flew over Nora's shoulder, in a perfect suplex.

Jaune acknowledged he at least knew what a suplex was, as his pelvis did its best to reach his face.

~/~

After another hour of 'training' from Nora, followed by her class where he functioned as a living crash test dummy, Jaune Arc could say with the utmost confidence, he was damn tired. Jaune's muscles ached, his muscles' muscles ached, even his eyeballs ached and he was pretty sure there were no pain receptors there. Then again Nora could find a way. He spent the better part of an hour in the sauna, working out the tapestry of knots in his body. Now that he was out, all Jaune cared for was the sweet embrace of his pillow.

However, he had one other piece of business to attend to. It started as a niggling doubt, something he could put off for another day, but as he said his goodbyes the issue continued to grow. Leaving the gym and walking into the reception area, Jaune turned to address the issue.

The issue being in the form of a grungy and drunk variety. "What do you want, Qrow."

"Figured you wanted someone to hold your hand as you walked out," said the older man as he closed the separating door, leaving just the two of them in the receptionist lobby.

Jaune snorted, as he continued to make his exit, "I'm not in danger of being murdered this time. You'd be better off finding Blake. Why is she never at the desk?"

Qrow let his question hang as they marched in synchrony toward the exit. Only when Jaune stood in the doorway did Qrow speak, "I did have some questions for you."

"What is it Qrow? I'm barely keeping myself standing as it is."

"When are you going to fight?"

Jaune's brain fizzled and spun around to see if he misheard the question from his tormentor, turned coach. Wincing from the shift of cool nighttime Vale, to the artificial lighting of Beacon, Jaune stared at the man.

Qrow, stood straight, thumbs in the pockets of his charcoal slacks. Gone were the numerous rings and maybe even the necklace he normally wore, though it was difficult to tell as his collared shirt was buttoned all the way up. His face gave no tell, as he waited.

Jaune locked gazes with Qrow's ruby eyes, answering the question, "Why would I fight?"

"Why are you here?"

"To defend myself."

"Kid you've been here for a while, I'm pretty confident you can protect yourself."

"Come on look at me. What makes you think I could even attempt to do what Yang does?"

"You enjoy it. No one goes through the ginger's workout unless they have the drive."

"I could barely survive for a minute against you when you were going easy on me."

"You'd be put up against another newbie like you, both of you will won't even know what you're doing."

"I'm training."

"You're stalling, if I was my sister you'd already have 3 fights under your belt."

"I'm not even close to ready enough to think of that."

"Jaune, when are we ever ready?"

Jaune stepped back, letting the cool breeze bring his overheated brain under control. He ignored the quirked eyebrow of Qrow in favor of glancing around the surrounding area.

"Where's the cameras Qrow, this must be a joke."

"I'm not saying to be a fighter, but I said you should try a fight. If anything think of it as real training to defend yourself. If you can win in the cage you can win on the streets."

"Are you drunk?"

Qrow pat at his empty hip. "I don't even have my flask on me."

"Haha, very funny, are you going senile?"

The hum of the lights reached past the border of the entryway.

"This is where you're supposed to get upset, Qrow."

Qrow continued to stare.

"Look… I don't have the brain capacity to figure out what you're trying to do Qrow. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I can see it in you, Kid."

Jaune ignored the man's words as he locked his eyes on the street in front of him, moving mechanically forward.

Jaune felt Qrow's eyes on his back well past the point of turning the corner.

His steadfast march continued for several steps, only jumping once his scroll began to ring.

A quick glance showed Velvet's smiling face and name in bright orange letters, probably trying to see when both of them were free so they could grab lunch again. He reminded himself that this time he had to schedule so Coco and the rest could hang out as well. Velvet always seemed to have a better time when they were there.

Jaune tapped the answer button, already explaining Qrow's insanity. His story crashed into the dirt before it could even continue when a voice, far deeper than Velvet could ever achieve, answered back.

"Hey, Jauney boy. It's been a while hasn't it?"

"How do you have this scroll?"

"Now, now don't sweat the small stuff I just wanted to talk."

"Cardin, where is Velvet."

"Oh, the rabbit? Don't you worry about her we have a score to settle first."

"Cardin-"

"Now listen up! I've been real friendly to you, right? I can be really unfriendly to a certain animal if you don't shut up and stop interrupting me. Got it?"

Jaune's heartbeat drumming in his ears was the only response.

"Perfect, alright buddy, here's the deal. You are gonna come to the back alley, you know the one where the little redhead saved your weak ass. You are gonna come by yourself and we're finally going to have everything settled. Capische?"

"There's nothing to settle, Cardin just leave us alone and let it be-"

"That's where you're wrong. We are going to finish what you started. Come alone, I'll know if you don't, and once everything is finished, we're done. Back out like a wimp and your pet animal isn't going to do so well okay?"

"Cardin, listen to me!"

"Don't keep me waiting Jauney boy."

"Cardin!"

The sound of the call being terminated answered back. Any further attempts to call back was met with silence.

His heartbeat reached a crescendo, the blood rushing through his ears filled his every thought, as he debated what to do.

He could call the police, but what would escalation do? Would Cardin do something drastic if there were legal repercussions? The man was clearly crazy, kidnapping and whatever was waiting for Jaune were criminal already.

Jaune couldn't risk Velvet like that.

Coco? Jaune looked down at his phone, at the name right above Velvet's in his contacts.

He remembered Coco's offer. The older girl could surely handle it right? Coco seemed wiser than himself and exuded a confidence that no matter the situation she would come out on top.

However, the same issue came to mind. What if Velvet got hurt? Was Jaune willing to call Cardin on his threat?

That meant Beacon was thrown out the window too.

Ruby, couldn't help him. Not this time.

"Fuck!" yelled Jaune, his voice bounced across the empty streets, as he turned, ignoring the lights of his approaching bus.

Jaune sprinted to where everything began.

* * *

 _BUM BUM BUMMMMMMMMMMM._

 _Sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger, but that's just how writing goes.  
_

 _On writing in general, I've been making some decent headway on various projects so stay tuned for that._

 _Follow, comment, or favorite if you like my work. It makes me smile!_

 _Until next time,_

 _MKspotlights_


	21. Chapter 21

_Happy birthday and thank you all for your comments. They keep me going!_

 _Oh man I've been so excited to write this chapter, since the very start. Let's get ready to RUUUUUUUUUUMBLE!_

* * *

 _Cover Art by: Boba Fiish_

 _Beta by: Freckles Fiction and Battle W0rn_

* * *

Round 21

"Have you seen Velvet?"

"She was supposed to be with you, Kiddo."

"Dammit..."

"Are you telling me you guys aren't going at it like rabbits? Bun bailed on me, I expected some results."

"Dammit."

"Jaune, is everything alright?"

The question's absurdity almost released a laugh from the pit of his stomach. Jaune fought back the temptation, preventing the sound from clawing its way out of his throat and damning Velvet in the process.

Everything was not alright. The very intent of the question showed the macabre reality he found himself in at the very moment. Normally, asking if one was alright was just a social norm, a quip to see if there was any small action a person could do to help. It was a gracious gesture and a sign of a good friend, in civil society. Jaune's predicament didn't allow for an honest response.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Yeah, don't worry about it. Everything is going, alright. I was just curious."

"If you're sure."

"No need to sound so suspicious, she just wasn't answering her scroll."

"So, you try to talk to me. Honey, I'd be insulted if I wasn't just about to win a bet. What did you want to tell her?"

"I think it would be better if I tell her myself. Can you keep an eye out for her?"

"Yatsu, I'm doubling down," said Coco, her voice coming in soft before returning back to normal as she spoke into the speaker, "Sure, I'll do that, Kiddo."

The truth teetered on the tip of his tongue, a moment from jumping. He wanted to spill the reality of the situation. Coco had connections, overlooking the two others of her group, she was a socialite. Jaune was certain the fashion student could spread the word faster than his two feet could move, maybe even faster than Cardin could react. She could help. What could Jaune even do alone?

It was hubris to think Jaune, who barely had the courage to stand up for himself could handle the issue on his own. Sure he had training, but he wasn't Ruby, a prodigy who lived and breathed martial arts. He wasn't Yang, an internationally known fighter, a future champion following in her parents' steps. He had months of training to his name, his hands still bled when he hit the pads, he was tired, he was weak.

A thin grin split up the left side of his face. How many restless nights had he wanted to be something else? He wanted to be popular, wanted to be strong, wanted to do something great. He wanted a purpose, something that would leave a mark, where when he was old he'd look back with his head held high.

The opportunity presented itself on a silver plate or rather through an emerald and mahogany scroll. The villain had captured the princess and it was up to the hero to save the day. He found himself wishing to open a door for a stranger and pretend it was worth being acknowledged rather than the current situation.

He never thought heroism would taste so repulsive.

Regardless, all that he was, and all the things he wanted, simplified down to one statement.

He was just Jaune Arc.

"You still there?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Coco."

"No problemo, if we see her you can be sure she'll be contacting you soon. You think a banner or some confetti would work?"

"If you see her, please get her to call me," said Jaune. Sure, he was putting Coco on the trail, but Cardin said to come alone, nothing about contingency for when his face got beaten in.

His grin turned a notch less morbid.

Jaune ended the call before looking ahead, followed quickly by the twisting of his stomach. There was no use putting off the inevitable, Cardin wanted violence and Jaune had to face it. His head hurt at the thought. His back, in fact his entire frame, throbbed and ached from the hours with Nora earlier. Even now, with his heartbeat in his throat and his blood roaring in his ears, Jaune's eyes threatened to droop shut.

Jaune didn't know if he could fight.

Grim reality in mind, he focused on placing one foot in front of the other as the street lights chased behind him. Grey buildings surrounded him at all ends, their cement structures held imagined thugs in each blackened window. A tilt of his head revealed a maw of shadows, the only opening in a constricted street. Standing in front of the boundary revealed a side street leading towards a back alley, a dead end.

The first step was successful to the mission, however incomplete.

There was no relief. The pressure thrumming in the air and laid across his shoulders only grew as he crossed the border, quickly being swallowed by the alley. The street lights' chase ended, unable to gain ground through the darkness. Jaune's nose swirled with the transition of burnt rubber into rotting refuse, he wanted to vomit and not from the smell.

Stepping into puddles of oily muck, Jaune watched the clean cement walls turn into cobbled brick. He barely noticed the candy wrappers, newspapers, and cardboard boxes underneath his feet, until they crunched with his every step. He didn't think Qrow would hold it against him when he winced at old memories.

Jaune's pace didn't slow. It didn't speed up.

Turning the corner, a light fixture shuttered on. The swirling pattern of graffiti sprayed across a door's surface was the first thing he saw after blinking out the spots. Harsh reds overtook wood, covering up the white underneath. The patterns criss-crossed over the splintered wood, spelling a racist slur. A hand on the cold metal railing, separating the landing of the door from the rest of the alley, he wiggled the brass doorknob. It was locked. The memories from what felt like years ago, came back. His actions back then left Jaune asking himself if he was an idiot.

The answer was obvious. _Of course_.

There were a multitude of paths to escape and he picked the one that clearly led to a dead end.

The ghost of footsteps echoed in his ears, but he knew no one else was coming. There was no point in hoping to stall for time. With a haggard sigh, he turned to look at the other party filling the alley, sitting on top a stack of wooden crates.

A king on his throne, the man stared down at him. "Jauney boy, glad you came prepared and ready."

Jaune glanced down at his drooping shoulders and shaky hands. He was very much not ready. Yet, the very situation was the reason he sought out Beacon in the first place, wasn't it? He learned techniques, he got in shape, just for the very man in front of him. However, Jaune needed to at least try and put the Arc charm to the test.

"Cardin, where is Velvet."

The man laughed, deep barks, from his chest as his lungs pulled and pushed swaths of air. A light on his side, detecting movement, shuddered on. Cardin's bare chest and arms, bathed in pale yellow, revealed a physique that Jaune wished he had. "It's you and I that matter, buddy."

"There's no need for any of this. We don't have to have a problem."

"You made yourself a problem."

"I thought we were best friends?"

"Yeah, best friends," said Cardin as he stood, his large body blotted out the light coming from his side of the alley.

"Cardin, where is Velvet. Why don't you let her go and we forget this ever happened."

"I had to make sure you showed up and now you're going to listen," said Cardin, his arm swinging, followed by a black blur that flew toward Jaune.

Jaune didn't dodge, not because he was brave, rather the toss was pitifully short. The object landed at his feet with a wet splash. Stooping down to grab the package revealed two pieces of foam and artificial leather.

"MMA gloves?"

"You use those."

"Not exactly," said Jaune. He doubted the gloves would offer any protection. They lacked the curve his cushioned gloves from Beacon provided, doing little to prevent his fingers from jamming and the padding across the knuckles might as well not have been there. They were more akin to the type of gloves worn when lifting weights than any sort of combat gear.

"I did some research, you ran away to hide at the midget's gym."

"Beacon."

"Did I ask for the name? What's that? I didn't? That's right. Good listening, Jauney boy."

"Cardin-"

"So, here I find you run off to pretend to be a cage fighter. You even did some rounds, right? How many minutes do you spar, two?"

"Three."

"Tch, like that makes a difference. There's no rounds in real life."

"What's your point."

"My point is that you're going around flaunting that you're hot stuff, while we all know you're just a coward."

"I'm not a coward. I'm here. I didn't take a hostage. Where's the rest of your gang?"

"I don't need their help to deal with you. I don't need a pat on my damn back after this either," snapped Cardin, his snarling face slowly morphed back to his earlier bravado. "Besides, I'm having them make sure you play ball."

"You aren't making sense."

"Out of the two of us, I am the only one who's honest with himself. What's with your dumb face, you don't get it do you? You wanted this to happen, Jauney boy. You had options, choices, but you picked training at a gym. All because weak you wanted to challenge me."

In three steps the man loomed over Jaune, but instead of lashing out, the bully placed an all too familiar device on the dumpster to his right. Sitting on top the soiled lid was a white gadget, blinking scarlet numbers. The timer read back 3 minutes.

"Here's your opportunity to commit with the path you chose, Buddy."

Jaune's eyes widened, darting between the gloves in his hands and the timer. "I don't see the point of this game."

"This isn't a game. This is establishing the pecking order."

"How many times do I have to say it, Cardin."

"You hurt my reputation, made me look weak, but the worst thing is you never had the balls to finish things."

"I didn't start anything in the first place!"

Cardin's growl filled the alley, his two fists balled up Jaune's shirt and used the new handholds to drag Jaune, face to face. "You chose to pretend to be the hero, you don't have the right to pretend to be a victim."

Jaune's retort was caught in his throat when Cardin turned and threw him toward the dead end, right into the hard edge of the stack of crates.

"You're weak. All weak people, like bugs, crawl on the ground and whine about their betters. But that's all they do. Make excuses for their own insignificance."

Jaune watched Cardin shove his hands into a pair of matching gloves; their mass produced nature ill suited to the size of his fists, cracked and peeled. "We shouldn't do this."

"More excuses!"

Cardin ignored any further attempts to de-escalate.

Jaune cursed as Cardin's right fist scraped past his cheek. He slapped away the left hand that followed suit, but didn't attempt to take advantage of the small opening, exposed when Cardin recovered his balance.

Unperturbed, the bully tried again and threw a wild haymaker. The punch screamed its approach, obvious, but with power behind it.

Jaune slipped to the outside of the right handed punch, pivoting to face the bully and to give him some time to gather his wits. _So much for having a broken hand._

Cardin didn't curse, growl, or spit at his missed strike, instead he turned a face carved from granite toward Jaune. "Fight me."

It wasn't the statement that stunned Jaune, neither was the narrow escape, rather it was Cardin's hands that caused the blond to retreat back a step.

Cardin's raised his meaty fists. Both rested on the edge of his cheeks, his chin tucked in and protected. Cardin Winchester advanced slowly in a boxing stance.

Jaune's heart finally kicked in gear, when it leapt into his throat as his heel hit an impasse, his back pressed into a familiar brick wall a moment later. He had no choice but to go forward. Pulling his own guard up, Jaune slid his stance further apart. _Come to think of it, Cardin is also a ginger._

Cardin, either reading Jaune's thoughts or taking his advantage of Jaune's trapped position, swung with his right.

Jaune heard the punch whistle past his ear, degrees faster than the bully's punch a moment earlier, but Jaune was already moving. He slipped to the outside of the punch and dashed forward between the gap hoping to get away from the wall.

Cardin noticed, already moving to collapse on the retreating Jaune.

However, Cardin was not Nora.

The instant Jaune felt the larger man's bulk closing in, when one of Cardin's palms pressed down on his back, attempting to smash him into the concrete, he moved. Jaune twisted, throwing his legs ahead of him in a slide.

Cardin sputtered, when his hold on Jaune disappeared, his limbs splashed into the refuse with a squelch.

Jaune wasn't much better off. His maneuver rent a gash in his pant leg, revealing his raw and bleeding knee. More evidence he wasn't at Beacon. Jaune ignored the stinging running up his leg. He stood immediately, hands raised, in time to catch a jab across the meat of his forearm. Jaune moved to block the cross he knew was coming.

As if he was being mocked, Cardin's hand slapped across his guard lightly. His kick, not so much.

Jaune groaned as his body was flung to his right. He should have seen it coming, the arc of the kick was lazy, barely even qualified as a roundhouse, more surprising was Cardin kicking in the first place.

Cardin drew closer.

Jaune retreated.

"You rat, when are you going to quit running?" growled Cardin, a purple vein in his neck bulged and bobbed with every word as he swung home.

"You want me to fight back when I can barely lift my arms."

The buzzer beeped.

Cardin froze, punch inches from slamming into Jaune.

Jaune blinked several times.

The larger man withdrew his fist, before stepping back and finally turning to walk back to the dumpster. Once he reached the point, blocking off any chance of slipping away, he turned to stare at Jaune.

"What's going on?"

Cardin raised a finger. "One minute break."

Jaune's back pressed into a corner, where brick wall and the grey concrete of the building met. His brain whirled. Why wasn't the man putting up the pressure? Cardin had never stopped in his assault before. A glance to the right and left proved why.

To his right, the stack of crates.

To his left, the back door to the building.

Following the path of the metal guardrail showed Cardin leaning against the dumpster, directly across Jaune, separating the alley in a diagonal.

The pieces clicked into place. He almost broke.

"You made a ring?"

Cardin closed his eyes, breathing deeply.

"You made a ring. A damn ring."

"Now there's no excuses."

"Is this some joke because I'm laughing, Cardin!"

"You're a coward, but to make it worse you're a hypocrite. You could have walked away, but you chose to get involved. Now you're crying about being targeted, about wanting to be left alone when you started it."

"Listen to me! I didn't do anything. I just wanted you to leave Velvet alone."

"She used to be weak too. Sniveling about respect when she didn't have the backbone to earn it."

"You don't get to decide who to abuse."

"Then you should have the power to make me."

"That's crazy."

"Crazy, games, all you do is create excuses. Like a worm, you're wiggling out of situations. I got gloves, I made a ring, you even get a break. How many more things do you want me to do to balance it out. Huh!?" shouted Cardin, his eyes snapping open, red veins burned through the white. "Everything is in your favor. We're settling who's stronger and weaker. Put your 'training' to the test."

"You kidnapped someone to prove who's stronger?"

"I wouldn't have to if you didn't run away!" roared Cardin, his voice overpowering the beep of the timer. "Now, I made sure you can't."

Jaune wanted to laugh, to crawl into a ball and pretend he was in some overly dramatic sitcom, but a fist was flying at his face. He dodged easily.

Cardin tried again, with a flurry of combinations.

Jaune leaned backward as a fist touched the tip of his nose, before chasing after it to close the distance and slamming his shoulder into the bully's chest. His shoulder throbbed at the maneuver. His whole body did, a dull pain reached down into his bones and to make it worse his knee was starting to protest angrily every time he moved. Jaune just wanted to go home. His hands found themselves into a guard.

"Tch, about time."

"I'd still like to vote for a non violent solution."

Cardin answered by crouching low and darting in, hands tight to his face.

Jaune would have rolled his eyes if they weren't narrowing. The bully's punch swept by a hair from Jaune's cornea, yet he saw it. Jaune didn't take the punch to counter, he wasn't Yang, but neither was Cardin.

The bully's stance, while similar, simply had too many tells. The slow footwork, winging shoulders, and obvious drawbacks of fists were all things Yang wouldn't do even with a broken arm.

Jaune parried a jab, slipped a cross, and blocked a hook with his forearm; Cardin did still have power.

Cardin, red faced, raised the speed of his punches. In his haste, his strikes became more obvious.

Jaune took advantage. Using his lead hand, he parried Cardin's cross and used the momentum to throw a jab against the bully's nose. He'd have to thank Qrow for that trick. The follow up cross landed flush, wincing as the gloves proved to do little.

A grunt escaped Cardin's lips, his hands covered his abdomen as he backed away. "Lucky shot."

Jaune didn't say a word, letting Cardin try to explain the exchange. He used the time to slow his heart rate.

Cardin lunged in with a front kick, showing all the grace of a sloth trying to kick down a door.

Jaune let the kick sail past his side, unstabling the larger man. Adding in a push to further off balance him, Jaune returned a kick of his own.

Cardin's eyes widened, his hands moving to protect his side and head.

Jaune couldn't help but smile when his shin bone slammed into Cardin's rear leg.

A yelp pulled itself from Cardin's lips as he toppled to the ground with a wet splash. His hands flew up to protect his face.

With all of Cardin's weight put on his rear leg after the front kick, the balancing leg took the full force of the move. Most people's legs would be dead afterward. Jaune knew the pain all to well.

"Why aren't you going in for the kill?"

"I don't need to. Isn't this proof enough, Cardin."

"It doesn't mean anything unless someone gives up."

"Give up then… Please?"

Cardin didn't give up, instead he growled as he planted the very leg that got kicked and used it to bring himself to a standing position.

"That has to hurt?"

"Fuck you."

"I know the feeling."

Cardin's shout rang out as he dove back forward, his right hand flexing as it prepared to smash through Jaune's face.

Jaune slipped past it, stepping to the outside, and twisted to throw a hook to Cardin's exposed liver.

He would have, but static filled his vision. A wet crack filled his ears as he stumbled back.

"Hah! Finally caught you," said a blurry blob.

Jaune could only retreat. His brain doing everything it could to process the situation. Jaune dodged Cardin's right cross, but it transitioned into a hammer fist. The back of Jaune's neck was the nail. That wasn't a move taught at Beacon.

The blurry blob started to throw smaller, faster blobs.

Jaune turtled, doing his best to let the blows crash onto his guard. One slipped through, slamming into his lips. The rest battered his torso. Jaune could only spit out the taste of iron as he backed up to assess. One eye wasn't working, the other only showed static filled images.

Cardin didn't let the opportunity slip away, swinging with all his power.

Jaune backed up, until Cardin's foot nailed his foot in place.

Jaune shouted in alarm.

Cardin's fist found its mark.

Jaune screamed. The force carried him backward, but his foot wouldn't allow it. The tendons in his ankles stretched and cried in protest. The joint felt like it would snap, until Cardin's foot removed itself, causing Jaune to tumble backward across the unforgiving pavement.

Cardin's steps echoed in the alley.

Jaune knew what was coming, his hands up protecting his face.

"Get up."

Jaune's brain heard the words, but didn't connect the meaning. He should have been scrambling across the ground as blows rained down to turn his head flat. Cardin was giving him a chance?

"Get up!"

After several blinks, Jaune's vision finally returned. A blurry Cardin stood several steps away, hands clenched at his sides, eyes cold. They weren't the eyes of mercy. A revolution of his head proved why. Directly in front and to the right and left of Jaune, were the dumpster and the door.

He had fallen out of bounds.

The buzzer sounded.

"Tch, 1 minute, your luck," spat Cardin.

Jaune felt the glob splatter across his shoe as he attempted to get to his feet. His right knee now cried in protest, his left ankle felt like it was hanging by a thread, and his arm wrapped red in several patches.

"Weak."

Jaune got to his feet. "Why did you let me go?"

"That's the rules. Aint it?"

"Punches to the back of the head are illegal."

"If you would stand and fight instead of running to the right every time, I wouldn't have had to do it."

"Your rules don't make sense."

"Get back in the ring."

"We don't have to do this."

Cardin stilled, the vein retreated back into his neck and his feral expression drew back into a thin line. His fists, however, stayed clenched into white knuckled balls.

"We don't have to do this," said Jaune, praying that his words were making it through to the man.

A slow smile split Cardin's lips. "You're right."

"Thank Oum, I won't say anything just-"

"But you will."

"... what?"

"The moment you stepped into the alley a timer started," began Cardin, pointing toward the innocent, plastic buzzer. "And if things don't get settled, before then, well, my boys are going to get a little snappy."

Jaune's face must have been hilarious as a dry chuckle filled the alley.

"You didn't think I used the timer just for you, Jauney boy?"

"You're not making any sense."

"Russell's going to break Velvet."

Jaune couldn't breathe. All the air in the alley vanished without a trace. Only the faint clicking of his throat trying to revive his shriveled lungs, filled the space in the aftermath of Cardin's statement.

"You're on the clock now. Come on, show me how weak you truly are because if you don't knock me out..." the sounds of gurgling finished Cardin's sentence as he slashed his thumb across his throat, his grin never leaving.

Jaune squeezed air into his lungs, it tasted like blood. "G-Get real, Cardin. You can't possibly be serious!"

"I told you this wasn't a game. I think you must be the one who's not taking the situation seriously."

"You're insane, all for some status!"

Cardin's eyes shifted toward the dainty device sitting on the dumpster, at the crimson numbers winding down, before locking back onto Jaune. "Times ticking, I think all you got left is a round. Depending if Velvet's being sweet on the boys or not."

"Cardin-"

"Shut up! It's too damn late for you to fall in line now, Jauney. This is your grave, now die in it."

Jaune watched the man walk toward the crates, his corner in this twisted reality. Each step echoed in Jaune's head, so silent were his thoughts. He felt his brows crease and furrow as his nails dugs so deep into his palms, he thought he might pierce the gloves and out the other side of his hands.

He watched the final countdown on the small device, each number timed with his heart.

10

His body hurt, he could barely move, a step sent warning sirens through his system.

9

The situation changed. He either rolled over now and put Velvet in Cardin's hands.

8

Or he put Cardin down in one round and found Velvet himself.

7

He couldn't trust Cardin to leave it alone, that much was apparent. Jaune had to keep her safe.

6

The monster put his friend at risk. He threatened her life over and over again. He was insane.

5

Maybe, Jaune was as well.

4

Blood rushed in his ears, his heartbeat picked up. His ankle didn't hurt, his knee was dead, each cut only fueled the new rush of adrenaline coursing through his body.

3

His body went numb. He welcomed it.

2

The numbers melded together. Filling his vision with only red. They matched his thoughts.

1

Jaune shouted, he had no options left, "CARDIN!"

"Looks like you're finally serious, about time-"

Cardin didn't finish his sentence. Jaune's fist clogged his mouth.

Jaune felt a crack in his hand.

Cardin grinned.

Jaune reared back his hand and punched harder.

Cardin's grin disappeared, reaching out to catch Jaune's right hand in his left. He squeezed, hearing the pop and the grinding of bones.

Jaune didn't flinch. He took a page out of Yang's book, using their close proximity to bring a knee into the larger man's sternum.

A groan echoed, uncontrollably from Cardin's lips, but he still moved. Foregoing his hold on Jaune's fist, he wrapped both arms around Jaune's leg, catching behind the knee and higher up the thigh.

Jaune felt his back slam into the concrete. He felt the road rash staining his shirt polka dot red. Jaune slammed elbows into the crown of Cardin's head.

Cardin ignored the sharp crack of bone on bone. He used his shoulder driving into, then up Jaune's gut as he shoved a leg flat against the concrete. Sliding past the pinned appendage, he transitioned to sit across Jaune's chest.

Jaune continued throwing elbows, followed by punches whenever Cardin's neck exposed itself. Until an elbow slammed down in retaliation.

Cardin's grin re-emerged before just as quickly being wiped away.

Jaune didn't collapse from the move. His legs pressed upward, flowing with the momentum of Cardin's blow, flinging him forward and opening up enough space where Jaune could slide in between his legs and out.

The larger man, lay on his hands and knees for several beats, uncomprehending the maneuver. He wasn't prepared for the shin that slammed into his exposed ribs.

Jaune followed his punt with a second. A third followed until he felt a meaty hand wrap around his ankle.

Cardin squeezed, he knew it was the ankle he stomped on earlier as he tried to drag Jaune to the ground.

It proved futile.

Jaune planted the foot, before driving his knee forward into Cardin's chest, forcing the bully further apart from his grip.

Cardin tried to haul the blond to the ground, but he couldn't. The appendage felt like it was rooted in the concrete. The subsequent punches to his gut didn't help.

When Jaune placed both hand's across his back and reared his back leg high into the air to slam a knee, Cardin abandoned his idea.

Coughing and cursing, Cardin surged to his feet, throwing Jaune off him as he slid back a step and brought his hands up.

Jaune didn't let up, using his lead hand to pull Cardin's right hand down.

This time Cardin cried out when a cross crashed into his jaw.

Jaune continued his assault as his right leg trailed after the cross into the same leg he damaged earlier.

Cardin shoved the blond away, using all the force he could muster. He needed a moment to breathe.

Cardin watched as a cut the size of his nail, leaked a trail of red down the wimp's face. It dripped into Jaune's left eye as his chest expanded rapidly in and out. Cardin spared a minute to think he wasn't doing much better.

The wimp was putting up a fight, like a cornered animal, he was finally baring his fangs. The knee forced the air out his lungs, but he was still moving. This time Cardin wouldn't lose to some dirty trick. He prepared himself. He would prove too that Cardin Winchester wasn't weak or he'd be face down in the ground. That's how life was.

With a grin Cardin charged forward to continue the fight.

Jaune met the charge, trading a punch to the head for his own. His head screamed off a report of the damage. He was hurting, blood poured into his eye, and it hurt to breathe. It didn't matter at all. He slid past a hook and hurled his right roundhouse at the man's skull.

Cardin ducked and caught the blow on the shoulder. A crack, a meaty pop, and his arm dropping limp.

Jaune took advantage and went for Cardin's open face.

Cardin's eyes widened, before he ducked the punch, and dove for Jaune's legs in a one armed tackle.

Jaune's legs flung themselves out of reach, his hips smashed Cardin to the ground in a sprawl. Spinning to his back, Jaune used his right hand, looped it under Cardin's gut and snagged the bully's left hand. Pulling the limb tight, he pressed his weight into the small of Cardin's back.

Cardin barely had the time to shout, his dislocated arm screaming in pain as Jaune tugged, before blows started to rain down. Cardin could do nothing but weather the storm as the punches assaulted his unprotected left side. His right hand did little to protect his face from the force and any punches that missed found a home on his shoulder.

A punched landed across his temple.

"Give up Cardin."

Cardin grit his teeth.

A punch slammed into his shoulder, he swore he felt the bone move.

"Give up."

Cardin bit through his tongue and part of his cheek.

A dozen punches found homes, tenderizing his body.

"Cardin, give up!"

"Fuck you!"

The buzzer rang, stopping a fist an inch from Cardin's eye.

At the bell, Cardin felt Jaune go limp, pressure gone. Looking past the swelling, slowly overtaking his eye, he saw Jaune's expression.

"Are you crying?"

Fat, ugly, tears traced down Jaune's face, disturbing the splotches of mud and trash. Under his one eye, mixing with blood, a pink stream covered the left side of his face.

"Give up."

"I'm not unconscious."

"You can't get out of the position here, I could just keep hitting you. I don't have the time, just tell me where's Velvet."

"I'm not weak."

"It's over Cardin."

"I'm not weak!"

Jaune released his hold on Cardin, the bully's left arm flopping to the ground, before sitting across the cement. Jaune watched Cardin cradle his arm across his chest. Jaune stared at the swelling across Cardin's left eye, his bleeding nose, and adding in the dislocated arm, the blond was surprised Cardin would even consider fighting.

The glare in Cardin's eye proved he very much would.

"No one ever said you were."

Cardin placed one foot on the ground and began his ascent to stand. His right leg didn't move.

Jaune's low kicks finally showed their effects.

Cardin only growled, his legs quivered as he tried to stand to no avail.

"Where is Velvet."

"I said it's not over. If you don't finish me off, my boys'll get to work."

Jaune waited, until Cardin looked in him the eyes, "What more do you want?"

They continued their staring contest.

Cardin looked away first.

Jaune caught the object thrown by Cardin, revealing a rectangular box of varnished wood, filled with pockets of emerald resin. The object was obviously expertly crafted, something Jaune was very familiar with, and he heard all about how it was supposed to protect what it covered. It did a good job.

"Velvet's scroll, wha-"

"I never grabbed her you dumbass."

Jaune stared at Cardin's face, red from something other than exertion.

"I didn't kidnap someone, that's for scumbags. I just swiped your chick's phone after your damn date."

"I'm not- We're not… You didn't-"

"Cardin Winchester isn't some two bit thug!"

This time Jaune laughed. The tears returning as they pricked at his eyes. The relief filling his system wiped away the pain and fatigue.

Ignoring the fact that Cardin called him out to some back alley to participate in a brawl, he still acted like a villain out of a B-movie. However, Jaune could understand the mentality. It was twisted and mutated by an animalistic, street survival attitude, but Jaune saw where Cardin was coming from. How Jaune got involved with something so crazy was beyond him. Though, without Cardin he'd never have found Beacon, never have met his friend.

Jaune wondered if he was also going crazy. Truly, he was an idiot.

Standing with a healthy dose of groaning, Jaune offered his hand to Cardin, who had yet to move from his half kneeling position.

"I don't need pity."

"How about we call it respect?"

Cardin stared at the offered hand for several beats, before slapping it away. Dozens of expletives left his lips as he strained to stand. Several more beats passed before he finally made it to his feet

Jaune met the man's gaze staring at him, prepared to move if the bully tried something else.

Cardin turned and started to limp out of the alley.

"Don't ever target my friends again. Got it?" said Jaune, continuing once Cardin turned back. "But if you decide to get into a spar like this again, wear some proper headgear, get some decent gloves and for all that is holy wear a mouthguard."

"What is wrong with you?"

"You want to be strong right? Well, let me tell you there's way stronger people than me at Beacon."

"You must be an idiot."

"The way I see it. What just happened was either a friendly spar or a brutal assault and I rather not get the police involved. You?"

Cardin's grumbling answered back.

"Before you hurt anyone else, stop by at Beacon. I'll spar with you anytime."

Cardin looked like he was staring at an alien.

"To make it better, the first class is free."

"Idiot," said Cardin, disappearing out of sight.

Jaune collapsed against the ground, mixing with the filth of the alley. The need to vomit filled his senses. The odor of sewage permeated the area. He wanted to sleep. Every iota of energy left his muscles as he wished to become one with the trash.

He did it. He beat the very person who terrorized his life for the last couple of months. He won, but there were no cheers or applause, no hands raised in victory, no cameras, no spotlights, no praises rained down upon him for a job well done. He just had the squeak of rats and his thoughts to fill out the empty air. Velvet didn't need saving, Cardin would hopefully leave him alone, and his body hurt more than ever. In the end nothing really changed. At least he could smile for himself.

When he thought about what to do now, Jaune was met with a brick wall. He settled with resting against the one on his back. Nothing sounded perfect for now.

His scroll rang. A grinning face on the screen interrupted his peace.

"Yang?" asked Jaune.

"Yo, Wannabe. I have a very distressed looking bunny girl over here looking for you. She wanted to know if you grabbed her scroll on accident or something. Isn't this the second time she's lost her scroll? If you ask me she's making excuses to see you."

The line became garbled as shouts, screams, and laughter echoed throughout the call.

Once the sounds died down, Jaune sighed, "Yeah, I found it in my bag. Must have grabbed it by accident."

Cheers and more garbled messages.

"I can drop it off to her tomorrow. Tell her same place for lunch. Oh, Yang?"

"Wassup?"

"I'll take the amateur fight."

The static from the call played for several seconds. "Not that I'm complaining, but what's with the change in mind?"

"I'm feeling lucky."

"Luck shouldn't be the main reason to take a fight, Wannabe."

Jaune couldn't help the hysterical laughter that bubbled from his throat. He leaned back, enjoying the cool bricks, shifting until he could use a stray trash bag as an armrest. "It can't be worse than an actual street fight, right?"

More garbled speaking.

"You could say I'm becoming a Martial Arc-tist, eh?"

A garbled reprimand, followed by the termination of the call.

"I thought it was funny."

* * *

 _Authors Note_

 _THE END !_

 _Haha, just kidding. This was originally going to be the end of the story, way back when I first thought of what to write. It comes full circle. Jaune's primary motivation and first antagonist is gone, we hope. Jaune now has to move forward with his own will and grit._

 _This chapter was an important one in many ways. Not only for the characters in the story, but also for me as a writer. I'm sure you noticed the similarities to ch 1 and if you didn't well… surprise! I wanted to write it in this way to see how I've grown as a writer. I'm pleased with how it turned out, looking back at old chapters makes me cringe a bit, but I see so many places I could improve._

 _It never ends._

 _I have many more chapters planned, so have no fear. Onward to the first fight!_

 _Follow, Review, or Favorite if you like me work, it makes me smile!_

 _Until next time,_

 _Mkspotlights_


	22. Chapter 22

_I'm glad the last chapter was so well received, it is my favorite as of now, though I have to admit it was anime like XD. Yes, I didn't make Cardin a complete monster. My DnD group would complain that I write only morally gray characters, but in my opinion that's life. No one goes around thinking they're the villain. People have their own motivations as flawed as they are._

 _For the future, I didn't know that Martial Arc was a ship name, but I do need more Ren and Jaune scenes, they make a good writing pair. I wonder about Merc though…. Hmmm, food for thought._

* * *

 _Cover art by: BobaFiish_

 _Editing by: Freckles Fiction and Battle W0rn_

* * *

Round 22 

The red roof overhead covered him from the worst of the rain, yet he didn't come out unscathed. Smothered from head to toe in dripping clothing, Jaune's only thought was at least the worst of the blood washed off. He didn't look too much like a serial killer now, just a drooping mess. Wrapping his arms around himself and tucking his hands into his armpits, his head nodded along with the beat of the droplets as they pitter pattered across the tiles. Through the illumination of the street lamps at his back, he stared at the grain of the door. His fingers traced the swelling patterns down until he reached the gray knob. He didn't try to turn the handle, he waited.

Through the door a voice, husky from sleep, spoke, "Who is it? I'll warn you I know kung fu."

"It's Jaune."

"I have a bat. Do you even know what time it is?"

"Pretty late."

"That's right, it's crazy late and I need my beauty rest."

"To grow big and tall?"

The door flew open, stopping just shy of slamming into the wall. Standing on the other side was Ruby, her face matching the splotches on her pajamas.

Jaune couldn't resist."Is that an eye mask?"

"I really do own a bat."

"Can I come in first? Hiding my body would be easier."

Ruby snorted before stepping away, allowing Jaune to enter the waiting room of Beacon.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure. What the heck is that smell?"

"I had a bit of fun rolling in some trash bags."

"More like you took a bath in sewage," said Ruby, pinching her nose. "Bleh, seriously Jaune, you stink."

"Honestly, I didn't notice."

"How could you not?"

Jaune narrowed his eyes in preparation as the lights turned on, burning away his night vision.

"What could you have been doing…" began Ruby, her words failing her as her fingers drifted from her face and fell limp at her side.

"Do I look that bad?"

It took Ruby several attempts to articulate language. Each time she opened her mouth dozens of words tried to escape simultaneously. In the end she settled for no words at all, her mouth opening and closing like a fish as her hands gestured frantically up and down his body.

"Can we talk?"

"So, why aren't you happy with how everything turned out?"

Jaune stared down at his friend as she sprayed disinfectant on his knee before placing a bandage over the cut. When she moved to stretch and rotate his left foot he winced, only tapping her shoulder when she pulled down on the foot.

"Looks like a bad sprain, but no tears. We'll have to see how everything turns out in a few days. Probably will want to have Blake take a look at it though."

"I still can't believe she's a physical therapist."

"In training. Did you think she read anatomy books for pleasure?"

Jaune looked away, scratching at the bandage on his cheek. He let his eyes roam around the living room above the gym, startling once Ruby grabbed his thigh and squeezed.

"Now, why don't you tell me why you're such an idiot?"

Jaune watched Ruby's eyebrows knit themselves together, her eyes sharpening into silver dots. She would give his sisters a run for their money for intimidation and coercion, if the crushing of his leg was any indication. "I had no choice."

"You had the choice to bring me."

"I thought he kidnapped Velvet."

"If not me, then Yang, Ren, Nora, even Uncle Qrow."

"I couldn't, Ruby."

"We would have stayed hidden, made sure things didn't get so bad."

"I couldn't!" yelled Jaune, the sound bouncing around the apartment. Ruby flinched. Hissing in fear of waking the other members of the Beacon household, Jaune tried again in a softer voice. "I couldn't, Ruby. I I didn't know what was going to happen. I wouldn't risk Velvet."

"I know…"

"And I needed to meet with Cardin, alone. If I didn't, he never would have left us alone."

"I know."

"I had your training right? How can I be a member of Beacon if I don't stand up for myself."

Ruby starred as he flexed one arm, a small lump of a bicep popping out. Shaking her head she bent down grabbing the enormous box of medical supplies and walked away. The sounds of her steps changed when she moved from the carpet to the tile of the kitchen. "You're still an idiot."

"I know."

"If everything's settled, what's wrong?"

Jaune let the sound of his clothes sloshing around in the washing machine answer for him. Leaning until his elbows rested on his thighs, he ran his fingers across the end of the towel wrapped around his waist, feeling naked and not because he was only wearing his boxers. "It felt like I didn't accomplish anything."

Ruby hummed at the statement he repeated several times since they started talking.

"Velvet wasn't even in danger."

"You faced Cardin because you didn't know that, Jaune."

"I got in a street fight, both of us ended up hurt. For what? Pride?"

"Cardin felt it was important," said Ruby, setting a plate and a glass filled with white liquid in front of him. "Are we arguing for opposite sides now?"

Jaune answered with a question of his own, "Cookies and milk?"

"Mom always gave me this when I was having a hard time."

Jaune didn't feel hungry, instead he reached for the warm glass and took a sip followed by a second.

"You were saying?"

"After everything settled there was nothing left."

"Are you unhappy?"

Jaune nodded.

"Good."

Jaune sat up, eyes widening and eyebrow raised. "What?"

"Good. Be unhappy because that means you have something to look forward to."

"I'm not following."

"If you're unhappy that means you're not satisfied." Ruby used her pointer finger to poke at his chest. "Deep down you want to improve something."

"Improve something?"

"Better than nothing."

Jaune's eyes trailed down from Ruby's hand to the tip of her finger. The pressure should have hurt, everything else did, yet the corners of his lips curled upward. Pain was better than nothing. "Maybe you're right."

"Now you just have to find what that something is."

"I volunteered for the fight."

"I heard, so did the rest of Beacon by this point."

Jaune slumped into the arm of the couch, a groan on his lips.

"I think there's already a betting pool established."

A louder groan escaped, covered up by chuckles, bubbling from his stomach. He would have bent over in laughter if his body didn't remind him to stop moving. For the first time that night Jaune listened to his body and let himself sink into the cushions.

"There's probably no backsies on that you know?"

"I wouldn't."

"At least you're having your first fight. I haven't even done that yet."

He asked, through the yawn stretching his jaw, "Why's that?"

"I- Well, Dad's nervous and I just haven't had a good opportunity."

"Is that your something?"

Ruby blinked back at him, hand pausing from grabbing a cookie. "What?"

"Is that the thing you're looking forward to?"

"It's always been, Mister," said Ruby as she stood, posing for imaginary fans. It would have been pretty glamorous if cookie crumbs weren't clinging to her lips. "You're looking at the future undefeated champion of Beacon."

This time the yawn that pulled itself out of his throat was followed by several others. He set the empty glass back down on the table, his eyes fluttering. "Can my something be to not get as hurt next time? I don't really like pain."

Ruby's laughter sounded like the chime of bells. "I can help with that."

Jaune's head fell against the arm of the couch, his eyes clamped shut and refused to open. He had a more immediate solution.

"I can help with that." The last words that left his lips as he fell asleep.

Jaune awoke before his eyes opened. His brain took a beat to overcome the comfortable warmth around him before it booted up. The first thing that came to mind was his neck hurt, the muscles cramped from the angle it rested on. Shifting to adjust sent waves of pain through his body, informing him it wasn't just his neck. The second thing was that he couldn't move, his arms were bound against his sides, and a weight pressed him into the cushions of the couch… wait, couch?

Eyes opening in alarm, the memories of the hectic night came back in a rush.

To be greeted with two large, lavender orbs, staring into his.

"Did you have a good dream?" asked the pair of eyes, as they pulled back, revealing Yang straddling his chest. "You're so adorable all wrapped up in Ruby's baby blanket, I just had to take pictures. Bunnies are your soulmate in more ways than one, huh?"

With a yelp, Jaune moved to stand, ignoring the heat rushing up his neck. Only to find he couldn't. His limbs, bound under the folds of the blanket, made standing impossible. Instead, he flopped off the couch and fell to the ground with a thud.

The snap of a scroll's camera sounded out in sympathy.

Jaune's groan diffused into the thick carpeting. For a moment he considered falling back asleep, back to beautiful numbness. The growling of his stomach ignored his wishes.

"Hungry there, Wannabe?"

The carpet swallowed all of Jaune's grumbling.

"After a night like yours I would normally let you sleep, but you should eat something. I doubt you ate anything after leaving the gym last night. Right, Kid?"

"Eh, let him sleep, Qrow. He'll just miss out on Daddy Xiao Long's world famous breakfast."

Jaune's thrashing was accompanied by the sound of several more pictures being taken, before he exploded from his blanket cocoon. Rushing to his feet, he turned toward the kitchen to find the entirety of the Beacon household up and on their way to eating breakfast. Taiyang stood over a sizzling and popping stove, Qrow bleary poured an amber liquid into a cup of coffee, and Ruby stared at Jaune with wide eyes.

The sounds of photos being taken intensified.

Jaune swallowed the lump in his throat, his mouth felt dry as he slowly inched his vision down, mirrored by the reddening of his skin. His entire torso and neck were burning crimson by the time he saw himself. How did Jaune know his chest matched his face? The answer came by his bare chest, he was missing a shirt as well as most of every thing, his Pumpkin Pete boxers the only article of clothing. Pete's ears drooped in sympathy, his eyes looked forlornly toward the towel buried under the mound of blankets.

Jaune barely made out a wolf whistle through his internal screaming.

Ruby spoke first, "J-Jaune do you want to step into the bathroom. I hope-think! I think your clothes are dry."

Jaune wouldn't admit he screamed, but he did run as fast as humanly possible and slammed the bathroom door closed.

After his hazing, Jaune sat at the dining table, shoving eggs and pancakes laden with syrup down his throat. Taiyang was a damn good cook, almost a good enough reason to forgive the older man for placing the blanket around him in the first place. Jaune understood it was a kind gesture when Taiyang found him asleep on their couch early in the morning, but he didn't consider the far ranging consequences. Jaune would rather freeze than provide blackmail material. A cold was temporary, Yang was forever.

Taiyang only laughed and offered him seconds.

Jaune figured it would be rude to decline.

Qrow was the first to bring up the night earlier, speaking through the crunch of bacon, "You don't look too bad."

Jaune winced when the weight of attention fell on him. "I feel decent, all things considered."

"How's the ankle?"

"Stiff, but not excruciatingly painful."

"Your head hurt at all? Any headaches?"

"No headaches, not yet, but my head does hurt."

Taiyang jumped in, pulling out a chair. "What kind of hurt? Explain."

"Like the skin on my forehead is bruised and a bit of my skull."

"No ringing, no dizziness if you turn your head too fast?"

Jaune nodded, demonstrating by twisting his neck backward and forward. "Only the muscles in my neck hurt when I do that."

Taiyang steepled his fingers as he looked down at a cup of black coffee, courtesy of Qrow.

"Leave it be, Tai. He looks fine and any internal issues won't be noticeable until later. Though I have to say, you grew one heck of a shiner, kid."

"I could tell, hard not to when my eye hurts in time with my heartbeat."

"You don't look any uglier at least, right girls?"

"I hate you, Qrow."

"Eh, still got that noodly vibe," said Yang, wielding her fork as a wand and waving it around Jaune's face. "If anything, the black eye makes you look more manly."

Jaune paid acute attention to the intricacies of his sunny side up eggs.

"Though, nice four pack you got growing there."

"You look fine, Jaune," Ruby chimed, in between shovelling cereal down her mouth. "They're your battle scars. It builds character."

Jaune discovered mixing eggs with his face, dialed down the throbbing and did wonders for his complexion.

"The abs just mean you're working hard."

Jaune pondered if he could drown himself on yolks.

Taiyang cut through the giggles like a hot knife through butter. "When are you going to tell your folks?"

"I dunno, maybe in a year or two..."

"You're not going to be able to hide it. Were you gonna tell them you got it in practice?"

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Jaune, you haven't told them you even come here did you? "

"I told them I've been going to a gym."

"But not an MMA one," said Taiyang, reaching over to squeeze Ruby's shoulder, quieting her before she could speak. "Fighting is a dangerous sport, your parents deserve to know."

"I was getting around to it."

"If you don't, then I will, Jaune."

Qrow changed the subject, before Jaune could put his foot farther down his throat. "Speaking of fighting, I heard you took a fight."

"Ah, ah, ah, we don't talk about that up here."

"As opposed to what you were just talking about..." mumbled Qrow. "In that case, let's step downstairs for a second, kid."

Jaune followed the older man as he exited into the staircase, which separated Beacon from the family's living space, thankful for any situation to escape the awkward conversation.

Qrow closed the door behind them and continued on until they reached the bottom landing. "Are you serious about fighting?"

"I said I'd do it."

"Listen, Kid, this is important," said Qrow, his hands clamping on Jaune's shoulders. "Do you want to? If you do, I'll help you, but are you committed?"

Jaune swallowed, before standing straight. He nodded.

A grin covered Qrow's face. "Oh good, I'm glad you're so motivated. Afterall, the training is so much harder."

"Wait, what?"

"We'll have to do some road work, maybe even run some hills."

"Huh?"

"Cardio training is better in the morning so you'll have to get here before your classes, but I'm sure you understood you will be losing some sleep, right?"

"Hold on a second, Qrow."

"I'm no monster so you can rest today, but tomorrow I hope to see you here at 6 o'clock, bright and early."

"Your smile is starting to look like a sneer."

The older man clapped both hands on his shoulders, before turning to head back up the stairs. "I'll start preparing the weights. You're gonna win the fight. I'll make sure of it, Kid."

Qrow ended the conversation when the door closed with a click.

"I hate you, Qrow."

"Cute," said Qrow, through the pane of glass in the door. "Tell your parents. You'll thank me later."

Jaune used his stamping feet to cover up any other words as he walked away.

The amount of time Jaune spent standing in front of entryways recently, either meant he had been extremely broody or he had a subconscious fetish for doors. For the moment he was going with having a deep appreciation for carpentry as the explanation for why he stood in front of his own house for the past ten minutes.

The manila walls and granite tiles, really did make the craftsmanship of the walnut doors pop. His mother commented on it every time they returned home, much to his dad's chagrin. She was very proud of her design.

Jaune knew he couldn't avoid the confrontation forever. The fact he didn't return home was odd enough, but missing calls and messages sealed his fate. When he asked Arianna to tell their parents he would be home for dinner, Jaune prayed for her forgiveness and set his scroll to silent. He would definitely owe Ari something in the future for throwing her to the wolves, if he survived long enough to repay her.

His scroll beeped fifteen minutes had passed and his hand reached for the door, Velvet's conversation fresh in his head.

He'd kept to his promise and gave back her scroll, but deflected any question about how he got the black eye. Taiyang had conveniently given him a perfect excuse. It helped that Velvet's attention was on warning him about Cardin. Jaune tried his best to keep a poker face when she asked what happened.

Velvet scratched her ear and explained Cardin tried to intimidate her, but after she pushed back they had a normal conversation. After awkward talks about nothing he just left.

 _Push back, it was just that easy, right?_

Jaune pressed the doorbell of his own house.

"Who is it?"

This time Jaune couldn't stop the smile on his face. "It's Jaune."

His name barely left his lips when the door swung open, crashing into his wall with a crack. Standing there was his eldest sister, Arianna Arc. She looked livid.

"Do you have any idea what kind of insanity I had to deal with since your stunt, Jaune?"

"That bad?"

"Worse. Mom was going to call the police and Dad hasn't slept since last night. I should beat you up right now."

"Do you know kung fu?"

"Very funny…" trailed Ari, her eyes scanning his body for anything out of place, locking on his eye, now a wonderful shade of plum and spinach green. "I have our sisters, but it looks like someone beat me to it."

Jaune pushed down his cowardice, he had enough of it. "We need to talk."

His eldest sister paused, meeting his eyes, before slapping a hand to her face. "You have amazing timing, little bro."

"Might as well get it over with."

"The entire council's home right now."

"On second thought I'd better come back in an hour or so."

Before Jaune could leave a hand had already wound itself in the hood of his jacket. Arianna turned and dragged him into the house, ignoring any of his attempts to escape. "If I have to deal with them, then so do you."

Jaune had the trip to the dining room to devolve into full blown panic. The council of Arcs was never something any of the family wanted to deal with. Their parents were trouble, but they only made up a small portion of the council. When including the others, every Arc offspring would much rather submit to punishment than subjugate themselves to arbitration.

Afterall, that was more people who would discover one's dirty secrets, it only armed them with more blackmail.

Jaune's rear end was dropped on the unforgiving, wooden seat for all criminals waiting to face judgement. Looking forward, down the entire length of a wooden table made to seat ten people and guests, Jaune met the eyes of his father, Alexander Arc. His tree trunk arms wrapped around his chest, his expression unreadable through the facial hair.

His mother was the one to greet him, "Nice of you to finally come home, Jaune."

"H-Hi, Mom."

"Oh dear, what's wrong? Sweetie, you're sweating bullets. Are you worried?" began Juniper Arc, adjusting her position to the immediate right of his father. "Like I've been the past night."

"Would you believe me when I say that I had a lot on my mind?"

"We know, Jaune, it's written on your face," said another of the council, his second eldest sister.

"Aura."

"Hmm, did I mishear? What's my name?"

"Aurora."

Aurora Arc, the first born of the twins and most like their mother, down to the shoulder length haircut and mannerisms. Right now their lidded eyes perfectly matched.

"Tch, have the balls to stay out all night, but not to stand up to your sister?" asked the third eldest Arc daughter.

Aurora, hand on cheek, turned to her twin. "Come now, Violet, we're having a meeting, no need to use that kind of language."

Violet rolled her eyes as she kicked a foot up on the table, ignoring the tsk of both their mother and Aurora. "So, baby brother, not even a lousy call? Can't message your sister before getting your face beat in?"

Jaune hesitated, choosing the correct words for Violet Arc. She was always the most volatile member of the family, likely to growl and give a hug at the same time. Her image was a preemptive warning for her personality. A bright plume of neon purple separated her from the blonds of the table, if the piercings didn't do that already. "Vi, it's a long story."

"So, why don't we start from the beginning then, little brother," said Arianna, taking her seat on their father's left, completing the council of Arcs.

Jaune's parents and three eldest sisters comprised the major governing body of the family. The age of the accused did not matter. They were the adults and they would end any misbehavior.

Juane's chair felt harder than it should.

Alexander Arc spoke for the first time since Jaune had entered the room, "Yes, son. Why don't you tell me about this martial arts training you've been involved with."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Shorter chapter I know, but the next three scenes go together and I didn't want a 12k word chapter._

 _Names of the scenes for this chapter: Cookies and Milk, Hard Boiled Eggs, Dining with Danger. I must be hungry._

 _How I loved my family councils when I was younger. Great load of embarrassment that was. For the record my family is tight knit, cousins were more like brothers and sisters with the frequency I saw them and what would you know I have 6 female cousins and 1 sister… Now it's up to 6 cousins, 2 sisters and a brother…. Muahahahaha the Arc family got nothing on me!_

 _Also I had two questions for y'all._

 _How many of you figured out the Velvet Twist? I thought I hid it pretty well, Freckles Fiction didn't notice until the end reveal._

 _I've been playing with the idea of doing something with twitch. Would you all be interested in a live reading or would it be odd? The idea my friend had is, prior or after posting, I'd do a live stream where I read out the chapter and can field comments as well as talk about how I planned each scene and structure. I don't think I'm a great writer or anything of the sort, but I thought it would be pretty fun._

 _Let me know what you all think and let's get ready for the ARC FAMILY RUMMMMMMMBLE!_

 _Speaking of my newest fic, Welcome to the Midnight World, I'd like to ask if you all could give it a read. It's far better planned and structured compared to when I started MMA._

 _Follow, Favorite or Review if you liked my work. I read every comment and they make me smile._

 _Until next time,_

 _Mkspotlights_


	23. Chapter 23

_Thank you all for the reviews, I'm glad some of you are finding fun training in martial arts from reading this story. For those that just found the story, welcome aboard and let's see how Jaune handles his family!_

* * *

Cover Art by: BobaFiish

Beta Reading by: Battle W0rn

* * *

Round 23

"Ari, you told them?"

"It was either tell them the truth or tell the cops a lie, little brother," said Arianna, her hands rubbing across her face. "Everyone was going crazy. I either came clean or we would have had a search party searching Vale for you."

"You said you had my back."

"I still do."

Jaune's sight drifted to the bags and darkened skin under his eldest sister's eyes. A quick glance around the table showed his family in the same amount of disrepair. Reddened eyes, heaving shoulders, and creases of worry. "Where's everyone else?"

"We got them to go to class, to relax, once I got your message."

At the moment, his chair didn't feel as cold, the table not as long, but it still felt like sandpaper when he swallowed.

"Don't worry I'm sure they'll grill you, once they get back home."

His relief vanished with a petulant poof, the guilt redoubled its effort; the various expressions of the members around the table hardened, their focus back on target.

"So, you know about the martial arts then?" said Jaune, coming to terms with his sister's decision. He originally planned and would have liked to break the news on his own terms.

"We know now," said Aurora, tilting her head. "It explains your absence from family dinners and the reason you've been coming home so late. I was under the impression you've found a gym, but not that kind of gym."

"What do you mean by _that_ kind of gym?"

"The type of gym that leaves you bruised, beaten, and bloody. Look at you, Jaune."

"Beacon has nothing to do with what happened tonight."

"What about three months ago?" asked Violet, leaning her head into one arm as she watched Jaune out of one eye. "Thinking about it that was when you started to act wierd, those couple of days you avoided us and huddled in your room. Who did that?"

"Cardin, the guy at school who's been messing with me."

"Baby brother, do you know your right eye twitches when you lie? I'll give you one more shot. Who did it?"

"She was upset at me at the time."

"Sounds like a great excuse."

"In all fairness, Jaune walloped the girl's sister, on accident," said Arianna, raising an eyebrow. "Tell me you're not planning a way to get back at this Cardin kid after you saw Jaune walk in tonight."

"Tch."

"That brings us back to this bully problem," said his mother. "You told us you were getting bullied in college, which I'll remind you I said for you to file a complaint with the school. This should have been handled like two grown adults. Regardless, your solution to this Cardin fellow was to learn martial arts in secret, at a place where they train cage fighters? This isn't one of your films you know, Jaune."

"Beacon isn't some underground fighting ring. It's a professional gym with certified trainers, I even made friends there."

"You can make friends anywhere, Jaune. You know what your father says, strangers are-"

"-Just friends you haven't met yet. I know, Mom, so what's the issue if I make some at Beacon?"

"You idiot," began Violet, slamming her hand against the table, giving Jaune her full attention, "The issue is that if you come home with black eyes and bruises, they're not your friends!"

"The person who saved me from getting beaten up was from Beacon," said Jaune, interrupting the other voices raising around the table. "If Ruby didn't protect me, I would have been in the hospital."

"Jaune..."

Jaune didn't wait for his sister to absorb what he said, his voice raised and his words spilled out like a wave, "I got stomped on, kicked across the ground. He punched me even when I begged for him to stop. I was being buried in an alley. No one was coming to help me. I tried to de-escalate. I tried to get him to stop. He didn't care for any of it. I would have been lucky to crawl out of the alley if Ruby didn't step in."

Jaune stopped for a breath, his lungs filling with oxygen, the only sound in the wake of his statement. Savory meat and roasted vegetables filled his nose, overpowering the lingering odor of trash. The warmth in the room found itself in his voice when he continued.

"Ruby saved me, when I couldn't do it myself. She's a friend."

His dad spoke, his voice rough and deep as always, "Your sisters were wrong in their choices of words, Son. The concern is the path you're going down."

"I'm learning something that I want to get better at."

"Just like everything else. What about your guitar, do you still play it? How's your film classes going? I haven't heard a word of your new projects recently."

"I enjoy doing it."

"You enjoy learning how to inflict harm on someone else."

"Learning to defend myself in an emergency is not the same as learning to hurt someone else."

"I fail to see the difference."

"Intent."

"If you intend to prevent an altercation, there are many ways. I've taught you a couple."

"Dad, have you seen yourself? I tried your techniques, people don't take me seriously when I try to de-escalate. They laugh and continue doing the wrongs they were doing. Sometimes, they're hurting others not just me," said Jaune, his hands sweeping from himself to his father. "The difference is that people believe you have the power to diffuse a situation. No one believes I could."

His father shook his head. "Your solution may solve the issue in the short term, but look where you are now. You're worse than when you started. Conflict begets conflict."

"Things aren't so black and white!" shouted Jaune, the image of Velvet cowering, from what felt like years ago, burned his mind like a brand. "Would you rather me stand by while I watch a person pull on another's ears and laugh? What if it was Ashe or any of our family? Am I not just as wrong if I walk past? Would you stand by and let it happen?"

"I would intervene."

"Then what's the harm in me learning just in case something goes wrong?" said Jaune, staring down the length of the table to his father, who met his eyes with his own hardened ones.

Both males of the Arc family spoke truths. Jaune remembered the many times his father would step into situations and calm the parties involved. However, Jaune was not his father. While they shared all the same features, his father had mass on his side. Alexander Arc fit the gentle giant cliche. Most people who wanted to escalate a situation lost their nerve when his father got involved. Jaune didn't have the luxury.

"I'm learning a skill and there are accidents every now and then. A training partner gets hurt or hurts you, but in the end both people just want to improve."

"You've changed."

Jaune swallowed and decided to give the news like ripping off a bandaid. "I took a fight."

"Drastically."

"I promised I would compete. I gave my word and an Arc never goes back on their word."

"Do you not see the huge leaps in your internal logic?"

Jaune thanked Oum when the doorbell rang. He tried not to leap out of his chair when he volunteered to get the door, the atmosphere had grown too thick for his liking and conflict looked inevitable. The trip to the door gave him a moment to breathe while he brainstormed ways he could get through the brick wall that was his father. However, the sight on his front porch brought his reprieve to a quick end.

"Hey, kid. Long time no see."

Jaune slammed the door shut, hoping he had imagined the person on the other side. However, a polished leather shoe wedged itself into the door's path.

"I'm hurt, shutting the door on your own coach."

"Qrow, what are you doing here?" growled Jaune as he struggled with the doorknob with both hands.

"Would you mind letting us in, Jaune?" asked a second voice, belonging to Taiyang.

Jaune doubled his efforts by stomping on Qrow's foot. "Now. Is. Not. A. Good. Time."

"I'd say it's the perfect time if you're telling your parents about what's been going on."

In his shock, Jaune released his hold on the knob, the door opening revealing Taiyang's smiling and Qrow's pinched faces. Their arrival at his house was odd enough on its own, but a more pressing matter had to be addressed. "Why are you guys wearing suits?"

The question, rhetorical more than anything, was a valid one. Both Taiyang and Qrow, forwent their normal attire in favor of clothing that fit businessmen rather than martial arts instructors. While Qrow normally wore slacks, he always came across as disheveled rather than suave. The pants were often wrinkled, his dress shirt untucked and his hair unruly. The alien in front of him wore a pressed charcoal suit, and probably the most awe inspiring fact was his shirt was buttoned all the way up. Taiyang was no better, his cargo shorts and t-shirt replaced with a black suit, baby blue button up and a matching tie.

"Clean up pretty well don't we?"

Jaune ignored the question to pose his own. "Why are you at my house looking like you're here to take one of my sisters to prom?"

"I warned you didn't I? Did you come clean with your folks?" said Qrow.

When Jaune nodded, the ravenette grinned and elbowed Taiyang. The blond groaned and slapped a 20 lien note into the waiting hand of Qrow.

"I don't know how I feel about you both betting if I would tell my parents or not."

"Hey, kid, you didn't leave us with the most confidence there, if you know what I mean."

Taiyang spoke, covering up the sound of Jaune's grumbling, "If you don't mind, Jaune, we would like to come in and have a word with your family."

"I want to remind you that I'm in college not in highschool," said Jaune.

The older man winked. "We thought you might need a little back up."

"Where are they?"

"Very funny, but you'd be surprised how many of these I've done before. Can we come in?"

Jaune's grumbling didn't stop, but he did step aside and point toward the dining room.

The two men quickly entered the house, their dress shoes clicking across the wooden boards as they made their way toward the direction he indicated. Once they entered the boundary of the dining room, Taiyang's voice echoed out, "Hello, sorry for the interruption, but I am Taiyang Xiao Long the owner of Beacon Academy for Martial Arts and this is Qrow the head instructor."

To say the situation hit prime awkwardness was an understatement. His house hit maximum awkwardness, punched through the top of the meter and continued up past the skyline. On one end of the dining room the council of Arcs looked confused. On the other, the abnormally prim and proper teachers of Beacon, took their seats around Jaune's chair. It looked like a parent teacher conference from hell and the underaged comparison wasn't lost on Jaune. It wasn't long before his family embarrassed him.

"Damn, sexier than I imagined," said Arianna as she ogled Qrow, much to the man's delight.

One look from Jaune's father changed his tune. Qrow coughed into his fist as he looked around the room, eyebrow raised. "Where's Ruby?"

"Ruby? Why would she be here?"

"Knowing my niece, I expected her to be hanging off your Dad's leg while all the kiddos tried to smuggle you into hiding."

"Is my life a ScrollTube animated show to you people?"

"Heh, told you, Qrow," said Taiyang, holding his palm out as the same lien from earlier exchanged hands once again.

His mom brought the situation back in line, causing both parties to readjust and lean into the table. "I'm sorry, what are you two doing here?"

"We were hoping we could speak about your son's involvement at our school."

"The same school that trains him how to cage fight."

"Yes, that one."

Violet's expression mirrored the opposite of Taiyang's, a fierce snarl peeled her lips. "The same one that left my baby brother covered in bruises and made him hide from us for days."

"Yes."

Jaune's eyes widened at Taiyang's blunt honesty. He couldn't count all the times the older man preached about how martial arts were more than just throwing punches, how there was a beauty to it all, yet here he was just accepting the mistaken identity of Beacon. So much for being his back up.

A hand raised by Jaune's father, paused Violet from jumping across the table. The head of the Arc family spoke, "I do not believe Jaune should be learning martial arts."

"I would argue that everyone should do martial arts," said Taiyang, a grin opposing Alexander's frown. "Though not everyone should fight."

"Explain."

Taiyang did, meeting grim stoicism with animated gestures as he gave a more familiar speech. He talked about how martial arts taught discipline, promoted confidence, and helped prevent conflict. Taiyang's speech spoke of his charisma as when he reached the end his sisters looked less ready to immediately assault him. Jaune's parents on the other hand were unreadable.

"You'll have to forgive me when I say those are some bold claims," said Juniper.

"Oh believe me, I've been practicing martial arts since I was little and even I don't believe it helps with all those things for every single person. I will say the pros outweigh the cons, learning to protect yourself puts the control in your hands if a situation gets violent. It's safer than leaving it in the aggressors' control. However, I think your main concerns are not with martial arts, but with fighting."

"A person should not inflict harm on another person."

"We could go back and debate on the concept of sparring and how that translates to competition, but you are partially correct," said Taiyang, as he placed both hands across the wooden table, drawing the eyes of everyone as they watched the digits vibrate and twitch every so often. "Mixed martial arts, the sport of fighting, is detrimental to a person's health. Any person who fights has come to terms with the consequences. There's a minimal chance of making a sustainable career out of it, and most fighters retire laid across the canvas than with their arms raised. Fighting is permanently scarring, it's a game of how much brain damage you'll receive before you quit, not when."

Jaune caught each of his family member's eyes dart to him at those words. Taiyang continued, "However, fighting gives you a realistic view of who you are. Fighting rewards determination and punishes weakness. I can only speak for boys, but it's a great way to grow up and mature. Stepping into the ring is the second greatest moment of my life."

"What was the first?"

"Holding my daughters for the first time."

"Do they fight?"

"They do, and they're just like their mothers," said Taiyang, his eyes looking to a place far away. "I liked to believe that all my years of fighting was so they didn't have to."

"Then you understand why we don't support Jaune."

"I do. I extended the offer prior to knowing you had no idea he was training in the first place. If you want me to, I'll bar him from competing. I'll even make sure he never trains at Beacon ever again."

Red sirens flashed and screamed at Taiyang's words. If Jaune left it to his parents, he'd likely never see Beacon ever again and Taiyang was encouraging it. The older man quickly changed from lackluster back up to a detriment.

"Wait a second!" exclaimed both Qrow and Jaune, their voices overlapping.

"This is starting to sound a lot like last time," said Qrow, gesturing for Jaune to sit down. "Heya, Arc family, boy do you all look alike."

"Qrow…" warned Taiyang.

"In all seriousness, you can all blame me for having Jaune still training at Beacon. I vouched for him when he was on the verge of getting expelled for duking it out with the owner's daughter."

"The professional fighter," said Arianna, ignoring Jaune's betrayed look.

"That's correct. If it wasn't for me, Jaune would be safe and sound. He wouldn't be training, he wouldn't be volunteering for a fight, and he'd be damn miserable." Qrow waggled his hand toward Jaune. "The kid would be right where he left off, hiding from his problems. Thanks to my genius, look at him now, he's a valuable member of Beacon. We would be hard pressed to replace him. Your son has made friends with more girls than I can count and he's come around to offering his own bully a spot at our gym."

"What exactly are you getting at?"

"He's something special."

"Are you saying he has talent at martial arts?"

"Not at all."

Jaune's head slamming into the table echoed as his family stared.

"To be frank, he's the opposite of talented. He's bad. Every technique needs explaining over and over again. When he steps on the mat I worry he's going to trip over his own feet."

"Thanks a lot, Qrow," said Jaune, glaring from his flat position across the table.

"But… You're all missing the point."

The heads of everyone, except Taiyang and Qrow, swiveled around for the answer.

"He wants to do it. Determination is the one thing you can't train in someone," said Qrow, his smirk inverted, the mood followed. "I could make someone like that a champion if you'd let me."

Jaune could only describe what he felt from Qrow's words as light. The insanity called the man's training normally revolved around humiliation and struggle. Praise was few and far between and when given often came as a backhanded compliment rather than anything with any real intention. To hear the man comment on his progress plainly, put the grizzled man in a different light. Jaune dared to hope his parents saw Qrow's reasoning.

"Afterall, I can't have one of my students be anything less. It would be embarrassing."

 _Dammit, Qrow._

His mom lacked the levity and damned him. "I can't agree to that."

His father on the other hand settled for a more diplomatic route. "We will need to think about it and talk more. We had dinner settled. If you would like to stay, we have enough room."

"Thank you for the offer, but we should be going. I just wanted to make sure you got the whole picture," said Taiyang as he stood from the table, gesturing for Qrow to follow him.

When the sound of the front door opened and closed shut, his family remained still. Everyone digested the conversation. For the first time, the council of Arcs set aside the deliberation. Dinner was just as important.

~/~

Dinner turned into a much different affair than Jaune expected. Once the entirety of the family arrived for the meal and after they lectured him for not returning any calls, they talked. Each member expressed how their day went, they griped and moaned about the idiosyncrasies of being a person, and fought over the food laid across the table. Voices mixed together with laughter and the clattering of tableware in a cacophony that only a large family could create.

When it was Jaune's turn the table listened intently. They asked what happened in the alley, they grimaced at the details and good naturedly made fun of him for crying at the end. His sisters took turns quizzing him what Beacon was like, the differences between the various styles of martial arts, and about the various personalities who trained there. Arianna focused more about Qrow, at least until she saw their father's expression. Alexander remained silent throughout. Juniper on the other hand joined in on the fun, asking about the classes the gym offered. To put it simply, it was refreshing to talk candidly about Beacon.

After the family finished their meal, after homemade pie, and after most everyone separated for the night did his father finally speak. Both men of the Arc family bent over the low sink as they washed dishes. "This is the most I've seen you talk in a long time, Son."

Jaune shrugged as he attempted to scrub a stubborn splotch of grease.

"Your sisters were worried about your bully issue, severely if their complaints were anything to go by," said his father, drying the now clean pan and placing it in the cupboard. "Arianna didn't tell any of us until last night, she didn't even want to tell us then. Just so you know."

Jaune moved on to scrubbing the plates and silverware.

"We figured something was up on our own."

"I'm not mad at her. I'm thankful she gave me the time to figure things out on my own."

"You've changed."

"For the better."

"You've been distant."

"I'm sorry for that, but I won't apologize for the decisions I made."

"I didn't think you would," said his father, before he placed the drying towel back on its hook. "You've convinced your sisters."

Jaune didn't ask the question on the tip of his tongue.

"Your mother on the other hand is very much against the idea."

"And you?"

"I don't like it at all. It goes against everything I've taught you since you were little."

"Dad-"

"However, you can keep training."

"What?"

"You came to a conclusion on your own, right?" said his dad as he placed a hand on Jaune's shoulder, his eyes didn't match the gesture. "You're an adult, I couldn't do much to stop you if you really wanted to keep training. I figure I should approve before you go missing."

Jaune's eyes didn't leave the dishes in the sink. He felt the weight lift itself off his shoulder to fall down his throat and settle in the pit of his stomach.

"Train, fight if you want, but I won't support it," said Alexander Arc as the sounds of his steps left the room.

Jaune turned the faucet and rinsed the dishes in hot water.

Omake

"We have to hurry or we'll be late!"

"Why am I here again?"

"Shh, Blake, we need to get to Jaune's house. Operative Nora, have you figured out his location?"

"Commander Ruby, I thought that was why we commandeered Blake?"

"I'm not an object… If you're using the terminology, I think you should use it right."

"As opposed to using correct grammar."

"You shouldn't start a sentence with a conjunction, Nora."

"Lies!"

"Guys, focus. Jaune's going to tell his parents. We have to back him up!" said Ruby as she threw her hands in the air, a glare fixed on her two specifically picked specialists for the mission.

Private Blake raised her hand, followed by her eyebrow. "Why do we have to be there exactly?"

 _Gosh, training the fresh meat can be such a frustrating task. I deserve an ice cold glass of milk after this._ "Because, Private, if we don't, who's going to convince his parents that Beacon is a normal place and that we're all perfectly normal."

"You do realize you employ Nora right?"

"Besides her."

"Then there's your Uncle. Didn't he teach a class last week drunk?"

"He's always drunk."

"Yeah, but he showed up in his boxers and was flapping his arms up and down saying he was a little crow that could fly."

"Urgh, well… I didn't bring him did I?"

"Have you seen us?"

Before Blake could finish another unrequested comment, special operative, codename Valkyrie, returned from reconnaissance. _Heh, what a good codename._

"Commander Ruby, I don't think our camouflage is working."

"What? Impossible! This is the most accurate gear I could find online, it had a five star review."

"Have you considered wearing a bush hat in the middle of the city isn't camouflage?" asked Blake as she rubbed at the totally accurate face paint Ruby helped apply.

Thankfully, Nora backed her commander up. "I don't know, I think we blend in pretty well. Most people look at me like I'm a hobo or a crazy person."

"Definitely one of those."

Ruby pulled at the straps of her top of the line bush hat while grinding her teeth together. "Forget it! Blake, just tell me Jaune's address, we may have to exfiltrate him."

"I have no idea where he lives," said Blake, completely unashamed.

"What? You work the front desk!"

"I work there, yes. I could have looked it up easily, but you literally slapped two branches into my hands and pulled me out the door."

Ruby's face quickly matched the color of her hoodie as she stomped her feet. "GAH! How are we going to save Jaune now?"

"Er, Commander Ruby, what was the plan anyway?" asked Nora.

"I think these kinds of things should be handled privately. It's rude to intrude into someone's home life," added Blake.

"If I have to I'll explain it again," said Ruby as she heaved her shoulders, causing several leaves and a twig to fall to the ground. "We show up dramatically, right when Jaune runs out of ways to convince his parents and show them how great friends we are."

"If that fails?"

"Pout."

"Ruby."

"And yell really loudly."

"Ruby…"

"Maybe, cry and roll across the ground."

"Ruby?"

"If all else fails, I'll tackle his Dad as you and Nora take Jaune and escape through his kitchen window."

"How do you even know he even has a window?"

Before Ruby could answer her scroll rang, showing Yang's smiling face. She quickly terminated the call.

The scroll rang a second time.

Ruby did the smart option and silenced her scroll. "If they don't have a window, Blake, burst a hole through the wall, Nora must have explosives on her."

"Yes, Ma'am," said Nora.

Whatever was the demotion of a private, Blake looked ready to give another unhelpful comment, before she reached into her pocket.

Ruby couldn't get to her in time, instead she slapped onto Blake's back, exactly when the very unsmiling face of Yang came into view.

"Oh hi, Rubes, I see you're with Blake. Nice to see someone answers their scroll."

"H-hi, sister, who I love and know loves me unconditionally," said Ruby as she tried to do her best to hide behind Blake.

"You wouldn't happen to have Nora with you too, would you?"

"N-no."

"Ruby, you wouldn't lie to me right? Especially since I can see a very distinct Nora looking ginger behind you."

"Uh, Yang, what's that behind you!"

"I see you've given up on trying, but I'll play along," said Yang, her eyes narrowing to slits as her lips pressed into a thin line. "What's behind me is a very busy and active gym we run."

"Oh, that's what's behind you..."

"Yeap, the same one that's gotten tons of people to join recently, where we all had a hard time having enough staff to teach. Do you know what's not behind me?"

"Yang, you're getting a little close to the screen."

"What's not behind me is you, Nora, Blake, our old man, or the drunk old man," said Yang's eyes as they took up the whole screen. They were not happy eyes. "In fact we only have Ren, who's teaching three classes at the same time and myself left to run the gym. After running from the reception area to the very back of the gym and back for the tenth time, I had to ask Weiss to help.

"W-Weiss left her office?!"

"Mhmm, she's working the front desk and she looked pretty bored. I think I'll give her some reading material."

"Y-Yang, I had to save Jaune."

"But dear sister, who'll save you? Especially once she gets to the more current diary entries."

~/~

"Whoa, what's that sound?" asked Taiyang, looking toward Qrow as they made their way back to Beacon after a job well done.

"Sounds like the anguished scream of someone's embarrassing secrets getting shared," answered Qrow as he fumbled with the buttons of his shirt while trying to reach for his flask at the same time. "But, that's just my wild guess."

"Well, at least it's not our problem. We have enough as it is."

"Come on, Tai. It's not the worst we've ever done."

"True, we didn't get knifed."

"And you didn't seduce the guy's wife."

"That seemed like your job this time."

"L-let's not talk about that," said Qrow, running a hand through his hair, turning it back to a more comfortable style. "You think the kid's parents are gonna let him compete?"

"Beat's me, we did our best."

"Heh, good cop, bad cop always works."

"Yeap, though you were sounding pretty sappy there, old guy. You getting more attached than I thought?"

"Shaddup."

"I thought I was the main blond in your life?"

"That's Yang."

"Ew, Qrow, she's your niece."

"Shut up, Tai."

The blond man laughed, focusing back on the drive, content with nodding along to the soft tunes on the radio.

"...wanna get a drink?"

"That's the Drunkle Qrow I know."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Poor Ruby wanted to show up and do the cliche, yet heroic intervention using the power of friendship to convince Jaune's family. She should know better than to trust Blake, who reads smut or 'biology material' while she works._

 _Where I live we take off shoes before entering anyone's house. It really was a moment of culture shock when I visited family in Las Vegas, and everyone was walking around inside with shoes on. Don't people's feet hurt being in shoes all day?_

 _For this chapter I tried to keep realism as much as possible. I did this by combining two separate conversations I've witnessed. The first is when I told my parents I wanted to attempt to take MMA seriously as a profession and the second is what my head coach said to a concerned parent, who was debating letting their child join our school. Of course I added things to make it blend into the world of this fic, but for the most part the lines are word for word. I'm sure some people will call it overly dramatic or unrealistic, but what can I do. I may have also borrowed a quote or two from Joe Rogan._

 _These types of scenes feel like one of my many weaknesses, if only I wrote a story of pure action XD. Just kidding, if I don't practice I'll never get better._

 _On a side note I'm in a weird funk right now I'd say, not in a writer's block or motivational way, just a funky day. It's hard to explain, but I'm sure it'll go away._

 _Next chapter we goto the training montageeeeee._

 _Please Follow, Review, or Favorite if you liked my work. It motivates me, I read them all and most of all, it makes me smile._

 _Until next time,_

 _Mkspotlights_


	24. Chapter 24

_Glad to see people liked the result of the last chapter!_

 _I noticed comments on the whole pacifism thing and how it's weird. Well you're right, it is weird. Maybe it's because my family is Buddhist, but it took ages before I could convince them to let me enter tournaments and stuff, maybe I put a bit too much personal bias in._

 _Oh well. On with the show and back to the basics._

* * *

Cover art by: Boba Fiish

Editing by: Freckles Fiction and Battle W0rn

* * *

Round 24

"Come on, up, up."

"I hate you, Yang."

"Should I change into a bunny suit?"

"Kill. Must kill."

"Big talk when you're only looking at my back."

With her helpful motivation given, Yang pushed up the remaining flight of stairs. The fighter quickly disappeared from view as she ascended. Jaune was forced to crane his neck upward to catch a glimpse, which brought his gaze careening back down as he sucked in a breath. Looking up lay danger and a daunting realization of how many steps remained.

Placed at an angle where one could crawl on all fours or just as well as run, stone steps climbed up and over the crest of a hill. Jaune's teeth grinded across each other for he knew Qrow sat at the very top, illuminated by the first rays of sun as he sat in a folding chair with a steaming mug in hand. Though, the blond considered it more smirk than smile. Shaking his head, Jaune placed one foot above the other and pushed onward. His thighs flexed and went numb. The propulsion needed to sprint had long since vanished, instead he shambled up the path for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Kid, you're only on your third lap."

Jaune drew one arm across his face and growled. A fresh sheen of sweat quickly reformed.

"I told you that you'd only get a day."

One last step brought Jaune level with the older man. A tirade he thought of at the bottom of the hill and perfected through the climb readied itself on his lips. The moment when he could look Qrow in the eye and deliver his two lien, would have to wait as Jaune collapsed into the cement, still cool from the night prior.

"Newbie's morning cardio, check," said Qrow as he leaned back into his chair. "Yang, I want another two."

"The worst part of fighting," said Yang as she turned and marched back down the steps for another lap. She had already completed eight.

"You realize I want you to be able to do at least five of these without an issue right?"

Jaune decided breathing was more important than answering back.

"You got little more than a month till the fight. That means we're looking at three weeks of training followed by one week for recovery. You don't have the time to slack here."

The sound of mumbling mixed with heavy breathing.

"Yeap, sprinting does suck. Anaerobic versus aerobic cardio, one is inclined to bursts of explosive movements the other is for mild repetitive tasks," said Qrow, the toe of his shoes tapped against Jaune's skull. "Can you guess which one is for you? Contrary to all those fake martial arts movies, you don't get ready for a fight by jogging. Fighting is explosive, you need to train for it."

"I'll… have you know kickboxing is listed as an aerobic exercise."

"Tch, if you're some lady who wants to ogle her blond instructor sure, but MMA is about bursts of action followed by rapid recovery. Better come to love this place because hills will be your best friend."

"I wouldn't say friend," said Yang as she crested the hill for the final time. "More like most hated person who I enjoy stepping on every morning."

"Whatever gets you through the training, dear niece."

Footsteps traced themselves from Jaune's foot until a plastic bottle dropped in front of his nose. "Come on, Jaune. We still got core to do."

In between draining the bottle, he said, "We started with twenty minutes of calisthenics."

"That's the warm up."

"Then what was the jump rope we did before that for?"

"The warm up to the warm up."

"After that we stretched for another ten minutes..."

"Cool down to the warm up. Your point?"

"Now, we just finished our sprint and you want me to do core?"

A snort echoed above his head as Yang bent down to scoop the crook of his arm and haul him to his feet. "It's the morning. We have to warm the joints so we don't get injured. We did the cardio, now all that's left is some light muscular training."

"Light…"

"That way you'll recover by the afternoon."

"Bright and early."

"Did you say something?"

Opposite to his dragging limbs and grumbling, Jaune followed Yang a few paces off the side of the street where two yoga mats and a few cast iron balls with welded on handles lay. When Yang grabbed the largest of the stack, he followed suit with one smaller and began swinging the kettlebell forward.

The trick he had been forced to learn rapidly was to push with the legs. Waiting for the downward swing of his weight he squatted with the momentum, instead of pulling with his back or arms he pressed up with his legs.

The kettlebell rocketed upward with half the effort of any other method. It wasn't lost on him that to perform this exercise with this specific technique, he was constantly flexing his abdominals and more importantly his legs. Truly, his trainer had a flair for the sadistic, of course before they started he had to carry the weights up himself.

"Alright kiddos, Mountain climbers."

Jaune followed the command, dropping to the ground in a pushup position, but instead of moving his arms he pumped his legs up toward his elbows and down to the starting position. _It was always legs_

"Aren't you glad we convinced your parents to let you come back to Beacon."

Jaune rolled his eyes, words would only mess with his breathing.

"Heh, I tried really hard you know? Didn't get my morning, late morning, or afternoon drink. I even had to pull out the monkey suit. I think you owe me big," said Qrow, a hand stroking across his chin. "How old is your sister?"

Jaune shot his hand forward to swat at the man's leg. However, the shifting weight meant his other hand had to support his entire weight. It did not hold up well.

Qrow didn't notice, instead glancing at a leather bound journal. "Firecracker, once they settle the date, you're looking at championship rounds. Five, five minute rounds against the redhead who's never been taken past three. That's almost double the ring time and cardio if it goes the full length."

Yang, spoke as if she wasn't in the middle of an activity that constricted oxygen flow, "You know me, the more hits I take the stronger I am." A lopsided grin split through a rivulet of sweat. "The more of a challenge from my opponent, the better I'll get."

"Yes, yes, besides your thick headedness, your tendency to rush in like your pops, and your power, I know about what makes you special. I just think you play too many fighting games. Switch to ab burn outs."

Yang complied, flipped on her back and ran through a circuit of four abdominal exercises. The difficulty lay in the repetition of ten, followed by seven, then five, and finishing on three reps with no breaks. "I'm in top condition right now, cardio's not my problem."

"How's your nose?"

"Fine. I told you before."

"And I've told you that the scar shouldn't be something to be proud of. If anything it should remind you to stop running right into people."

"Now you sound like dad," said Yang, resting in between her set of five and three reps by hovering her legs and upper back off the ground. "Oi, Wannabe, come on."

Jaune flopped over and did his best.

"Let's just work on a few rounds going slow. You'll regret neglecting footwork only after it's too late," said Qrow as he flipped a page of his journal. "For the kid, you're looking at an exhibition match with modified rules."

"This is the first time I'm hearing this."

"Didn't give us much time to explain before. The organization hosts this modified style to give everyone a fighting chance. We watched a few while waiting for Yang's first couple of fights. There's a two minute round of kick boxing, three for boxing with takedowns, and a five minute round of grappling. Each round is scored differently so you'll have to learn the rules and train for them."

"Yang?" asked Jaune, turning toward the fighter.

She shook her head. "I skipped those, went straight to MMA, too much favoritism for grappling."

A leather bludgeon smacked across Yang's head. "Switch, planks and before my idiot niece gives you the wrong idea, it's favoring people with less developed styles."

"You'll be expanding on that?" said Jaune, grunting once a weight settled across his back.

"Yes, wise guy," began Qrow, sprawled across Jaune as an improvised recliner. "First round requires a minimum of six kicks or you're docked points, no additional points for any kicks above the minimum. Besides that, the first round is scored on aggression, ring control and other things that essentially make the round a wash."

Jaune processed the rules. "Get the kicks and run away or knock the person out?" His eyes narrowed once a hand clamped on his head and rubbed.

"Look at you, you're learning. Yes, that's pretty much right for the first. The second round comes down to whoever gets the take down. They'll bring you to your feet once someone gets the take down, so you'll be standing for the most part, but they only score the take down. If it's tied, then they'll judge the striking. Third is pure grappling with grappling rules."

"That does sound biased-" began Jaune, interrupted by Qrow's journal smacking him across the face.

"Are all blondes punch crazy? If you paid attention, you would notice that each round is made in a way that favors a specific style, but no round favors a well rounded fighter."

"Isn't that bad then?"

"No, it's so some kid who wants to try their hand at fighting doesn't get dominated by someone who came from boxing or wrestling. If you get smashed by a striker you just take your lumps that round and survive until the grappling, vice versa. Gives everyone a fighting chance."

"I have a chance."

"Debatable, since you have no area you're skilled in you don't have a fall back plan. Each round will be a difficult one. By the way, you're doing pretty good on the planks, kid."

As if his body wanted any opportunity to prove Qrow wrong, once the attention was brought to the exercise his body caved. The burn of his arms and torso proved too much as he collapsed in hopes of giving his body a break.

Qrow's body followed him shortly afterward, squishing him into the ground. "That's more like it."

"Hate..."

"Try not to stress too much about it, this is the gentlest way I've seen to get into MMA."

Yang flipped to her feet. "Baby's first fight."

Jaune inhaled once the weight of Qrow removed itself off his rib cage. He tasted the sweat, grass, and as the bite of morning air tickled his throat, he got to his feet. Afterall, he chose this path. There was just one tiny speed bump he needed to account for. "What about the third round?"

Qrow answered as Yang was too busy grimacing, "Noticed that did you?"

"Tell me it's not Nora."

"Don't worry I organized everything. You'll get the Beacon grappling special."

"Qrow, you're going to have to stop smiling. It's freaking me out."

~/~

"Thank you all for coming to my class."

A class filled to the brim with women smiled.

"I see many new faces and I imagine it is the first time for many of you doing jiu jitsu. So, for today we will be working on the basic fundamentals. Bow."

Jaune's eyes widened when the entirety of the class leaned forward and pressed their foreheads to the mat. Glancing toward his left, he hurried to mimic the hand positioning and bowed a beat after.

"If I could request a volunteer-"

"I'll do it, Ren!" yelled a voice, followed by a blur of pink.

The group's instructor sighed, tucked the sole lock of pink hair, and adjusted the band holding the rest of his hair back. "You'll need to be on your back, Nora."

"Wink."

A second sigh followed. When Nora complied, Ren shuffled until he was kneeling in between her legs. "In grappling the general mindset is to escape from negative positions to neutral ones, followed by developing into more dominant positions. Where I am now is generally regarded as a neutral position. If the opponent chooses to leave their legs open, we are in open guard."

Two pink clad legs wrapped around Ren's chest with the ankles locked behind his back.

"If your partner is able to lock their legs, you are now in closed guard, a slightly more dominant position for the person on the bottom as they have more control and opportunities for submission." said Ren as he placed both hands into Nora's waist. "My goal will be to break her guard by separating her legs so I may return back to a neutral position. Of course, your partner will be attempting to prevent you from doing so as they try to maneuver you into a worse position."

Without prompting, Nora sat up and wrapped both hands behind Ren's head. Letting gravity control her descent, she focused on squeezing Ren's head into her chest.

Once Ren's attempts at speech proved fruitless, he slapped his hand into the mat.

Nora ran her fingers through the man's hair, but released her hold.

"...As you just witnessed, your opponent will try to break your posture or disrupt your balance. The person on the top should remember to maintain an upright posture to prevent this," said Ren, arching his back straight and locking his hands in Nora's waist.

Nora, attempting to lunge forward once again, ran straight into a steel pole, her back barely able to lift off the ground.

"Once you establish your posture we will move into the actual technique of breaking someone's guard. There are many ways to do this, but most beginners will learn this one. Nora, half speed please."

On cue, Nora wrapped both hands around Ren's right arm, one tugging at his elbow, the other at the wrist as she collapsed one arm.

Instead of resisting Ren followed, locking his right arm into the girl's inner thigh. He braced and slid his left hand to Nora's right knee. Once there, he wound his hand into her pant leg, once again locking the limb.

Nora wriggled and thrashed as she tried to break the man's hold on her waist and leg.

Ren ignored her, instead he pressed her right knee to the mat, stepped over the leg and collapsed across Nora's stomach in the shape of a cross. He paused for several beats, waiting until Nora stilled. "That is what it should look like. Once more in slow motion. Step one is to establish a firm grip on to the person's waist with one hand. The other hand reaches for the person's opposite knee and applies pressure until you can drive it to the ground. However, the trick to opening your opponent's leg is to wedge your knee into their rear end, creating a wedge for you to apply pressure."

"Wink."

"Nora, you're disrupting the class.

"Wink."

"You're just saying wink."

Nora winked.

Ren shook his head side to side. "Alright we'll be breaking up into groups, find a partner and start in close guard- Nora!"

The ginger didn't respond verbally, instead she tackled him across the mat.

Jaune ignored the sounds of grunting and rustling clothes in favor of turning toward his partner.

"Alright, you ready, Jaune?"

"Can I ask why we're in these uniforms?"

"They're called gis," said Ruby, gesturing toward her red and black outfit.

Jaune glanced down at his own stark white uniform, similar to Ren's every day attire, but made of a thicker, canvas like material. The gi felt like he was wearing a winter coat that had been starched too much. "Shouldn't we practice without these?"

"We could, but then you'd be sloppy."

"I'm pretty sure I'll be sloppy anyway," said Jaune, adjusting the lopsided knot of his belt, the same color as his gi.

"We all start as white belts, Jaune. You just have to practice. Ren's still a brown and he's been doing it for years."

"I still don't get the point of the colors; white, blue, purple, brown, black. What's the point?"

"Back in the old days there was only white belts," said Ruby, smirking once she saw his expression. "The story goes that the colors originated from the different color your original white belt would turn from all the dirt, blood and sweat. Only masters who trained for years could stain their belts black. The other explanation is the belt system was made to motivate students by giving them visual representations of growth."

"I find it hard to believe I sweat purple."

"Whichever one you believe in, you should always have a white belt mentality. Always learning."

"Easy for you to say when you have a blue one wrapped around your waist."

"Enough stalling, young one. Let's practice," said Ruby as she flopped to her back.

Jaune nodded, disregarding his own issues. Ren's ability to handle Nora with ease spoke of something more than musculature or knowledge of his partner. Bending forward, he waited until Ruby's legs wrapped around his waist.

"Alright first step, grab my belt with both hands and posture up," said Ruby, snaking one hand into the collar of Jaune's gi. When Jaune didn't budge from her pulling she nodded. "Good, go ahead with the next step."

Imitating Ren's movements, Jaune shuffled to his left, wedged his knee in Ruby's center line and slid his left hand toward her right knee.

"You're off balanced," said Ruby.

Before Jaune could question, Ruby's hold on his collar became a reel, dragging him into the pit of her stomach as her legs clamped around his head.

"Don't focus so hard on one thing, you forget about all the other pieces," said Ruby, her free hand crossing across the first as she pantomimed choking him. "In jiu jitsu, each step is like building a tower, not walking down the road. If you forget the first piece everything falls apart… Are you okay, Jaune?"

He would have answered, but his face rapidly shifted from pink to beet red.

"Ack, Jaune?" said Ruby, releasing her hold and opening her legs. "I'm not even choking you!"

Once free, Jaune shook his head, trying to clear his head from thoughts other than from the lack of oxygen.

"Jaune?"

"Don't you find this embarrassing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I … uh, I mean the positions we're in." Jaune stumbled his words over his own thoughts of being squeezed by Ruby's thighs, his head tucked low into the girl's waist. "It's kind of intimate."

"Y-You dummy," stuttered Ruby, her face the same color as her gi. She chopped his skull with her hand. "Don't put it that way!"

"I mean it is," mumbled Jaune, into the girl's belly button.

Ruby sucked in a breath as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "I know it can be embarrassing, most people are like that when they first start. It's like when we first sparred, Jaune." Scooting away, Ruby flopped to her back and gestured for Jaune to approach. "It's awkward at first, but focus on the fact we're trying to help each other improve."

Jaune scratched at his cheek. Sure, he was embarrassed, but Ruby didn't seem to care and a glance around the room proved it the norm. All the higher ranked belts, either male or female cared little for the proximity to their partners. Only the newer members seemed hesitant.

Putting it in perspective, being choked out in the ring because he was too embarrassed to practice, seemed silly. Clapping his hands across his cheeks he tried again, with learning in mind.

Stepping back into Ruby's guard he went through the steps, remembering to maintain his posture throughout the whole process. It was clunky. His legs snagged on weird points, his brain took seconds to plot out movements, and his flexibility needed work, but after several helpful tips, he finished the guard pass.

"Good, Jaune. Let's switch so you can see what it feels like."

Being on his back was awkward enough, but when Ruby stepped in between his legs it became down right claustrophobic. She hadn't even applied any pressure yet, but the need to scramble away, to escape echoed in his head. When Ruby pressed into his gut the signal doubled.

"Alright, here goes, go ahead and try to get out of it, if you want."

His brain needed no further prompting. His legs kicked out and he used his shoulder blade to pull himself away as his hands pried at Ruby's grip.

Ruby didn't budge. Instead she followed along with every one of his movements and adjusted her grip on his gi any time he managed to break her hold. Her hand easily reached his knee and brought it to the mat.

His right leg felt bolted to the ground, any struggle resulted in his foot flopping around. When he felt Ruby's left knee slide over his stuck appendage an idea came to mind. Kicking out with his one free leg, Jaune attempted to flip the smaller girl by scything horizontally into the girl's chest.

It should have been simple. Ruby weighed at least fifty pounds lighter than himself, she should have went flying. However, Ruby waited for him to make contact, before following the force of the move. Using her right hand on her belt as an axis, she slid over his pinned leg and toward his head with the kick before pivoting back in like a pendulum.

The resulting movement left Jaune breathless, intensified by a knee pressing into his stomach as one hand twisted in his collar. The other hand raised into the air.

"This is why you need to learn jiu jitsu, Jaune. While wrestling teaches you how to get someone to the ground, jiu jitsu teaches you how to fight once you're there." Ruby grinned before removing her knee and releasing her hold. "Especially since your fight doesn't have ground and pound you'll have to learn what to do here."

"I don't get it, I'm stronger than you."

"Jiu Jitsu is a small person's game, Jaune."

"Logically, I should be able to pull your hand off or push you away."

"You could, but then I'd do something else. That's one of the big differences to striking and in some cases even wrestling," said Ruby, her hands waving in chopping motions. "Those sports are all about the snap, the power, and the whoosh whoosh stuff." The chopping movements shifted to a boneless wiggling motion. "Jiu Jitsu, is different. There's crushing and constant pressure styles and then there's my way. Flow and slippery movements where everytime you push, I follow and use it to my advantage."

"Seems complicated."

"Isn't it always?" said Ruby, her voice taking on a wise and cracked warble. "There's levels to this game, young one."

"You know, I only have one month."

"There is no way to climb the mountain, except by the first step."

Jaune snorted. Instead of asking the obvious he got to his knees and gestured for Ruby to flip to her back. "My turn."

The class flew by from there. Ren introduced various positions and how to maneuver there from the guard. The patient man, for there could be no other definition from the amount of times he had to explain simple concepts such as foot position, side control, knee on belly, mount, or the back position. The damning concept was that there were dozens more positions and variations to the basics. Regardless, Ruby and occasionally Ren himself, walked him through each one. Once the hour ticked to the next, Jaune wore a mop for sweat more than clothing.

"That will be the end of class. Feel free to stay for open mat as we transition to the expert class. Bow," said Ren, bowing to the class, before turning his back to the group and bowing with the class toward the logo of Beacon on the wall.

"I can't breathe," said Jaune, flopping to his back as he spread his wings out in a star, ignoring people stepping over or around him.

"You do. Tensing while on your back or when you are attempting a move restricts your breathing. This mostly due to being uncomfortable on your back and the habit of tensing when exerting yourself," said Ren, sitting down next to him. "Unlike striking, grappling will be constant tensing, you must learn to breathe. I will say you did well, considering this is your first lesson."

"My hands look funny."

"They're cramping, since you don't normally grip that often," said Nora, eating a yellow fruit and offering another. "Banana?"

Jaune took the offering and began peeling. "You look calmer now."

"All the floozies are gone."

"Nora…"

"Shh, Ren. Mama is just concerned for your chastity."

Jaune happily munched on the banana, content to watch the bickering between the pair. He was too afraid to ask if they were together together or not, as he stretched out his tensed limbs. At least, today marked another day of practice over with a warm dinner and his bed a soon to be welcomed sight.

His father, true to his word, ignored his training. They never talked about it nor did his father address the fact Jaune came home with scratches. However, Alexander Arc could never be a cruel man. His dad still sat in the living room, while his sister asked about training. When Jaune ran late, his dad always kept a warm plate of mom's dinner ready. It wasn't support, but it wasn't exile either.

"What's with the crowd you got going here?" said a familiar blonde, followed by her sister and the receptionist, who always did anything other than what her title suggested.

"We're winding down, Yang. Not all of us got to sit on the sidelines…" said Jaune, turning towards the fighter. His hopes for a meal and a good night's sleep slipped away.

"I see you like a woman in uniform. Or do I naturally take your breath away."

"Only when you punch me," said Jaune in a voice that could be no flatter. "Why are you in a gi, Yang?"

Yang ran a hand up from her thigh to her hips, trailing over a black stripe in her otherwise marigold gi.

Blake explained with a sigh, "She's training … and I am a casualty."

"And so are you, Jaune," said Ruby.

"Which?"

"Training!"

"I just came from training."

"You're in camp now, that means you have to do the pro classes."

"I barely agreed to morning training."

"How else are you going to learn submissions and all that? Think of our class as the warm up."

Jaune tried weakly, "Didn't I take my first step? How about we leave it at that."

"What?"

"Didn't you say we were building a tower? I added the first piece."

"Jaune, you haven't even paved the foundation yet. Guard passing is like ordering the materials for the tower. Like buying a bathing suit to learn how to swim. Like buying chocolate chips to make cookies and adding extra sugar to make it taste better."

"You're losing the metaphor."

"The point is, you have a lot to learn, Wannabe," said Yang

Jaune sighed, the idea that a whole class was dedicated to learning something that didn't even constitute the basics made the idea of mastery an overwhelming prospect. Let alone gaining enough skill to apply it in a fight. "I guess I'll have to be an eternal white belt."

Yang, never one to let an opportunity slide, smirked, "Because of how long it's taking you to learn the basics or because you're a pure virgin."

"Wink."

* * *

~Omake~

"Hiya, students! Welcome to a long awaited episode of Fight Camp Fight Camp! This is Sensei Ruby and today we are going to go over submissions," said a grinning girl in red and black pajamas.

"If you think I'm wearing pajamas or some weird uniform, get it straight! This is a gi," said the girl, gesturing to her gi. "It's helpful for learning to use technique to get out of bad positions since unlike no gi, your opponent can grab your gi and stop you from moving."

The view shifted, revealing dozens of others in the same attire wiggling around on the ground, before settling down on an empty section of the mat. Ruby settled on the spot, followed by a man in green shortly after.

"I have grappling sensei, but not head and overall best leader Ren, who's here to help. Let's begin with the guillotine. Ren, if you could come into my guard, perfect. So the guillotine is a great submission that often occurs when your opponent gets sloppy with neck placement or as a fall back if a different submission fails."

Ren nodded, placing his forehead across the ground near Ruby's armpit.

"So if your opponent ever leaves their neck open like so, the guillotine is a great submission, first step is to use whichever side's arm that their head is on, to wrap around the neck. Snake your arm underneath and link hands. It should look like a headlock before your squeeze." said the girl, her arms quivering from the force exerted, "If you have a tough partner, who doesn't want to tap to make their sensei look good, then you should do a side crunch to add extra pressure."

"You forgot to mention, that you need to cup the chin and wrap the arm behind the neck not the top of the head, Ruby." said the man in green, in a completely unbothered voice.

Ruby, released her hold on the man to throw her hands in the air. "Gah, Ren, you're supposed to help me!"

"The guillotine is meant to be a blood choke, where you press on the arteries. The way you were doing it was crushing my trachea."

"Who's the sensei here Ren!"

"I am just adding in suggestions to make a more efficient submission."

"With what authoritay?"

The man in green gestured to his waist, where a brown belt lay.

Ruby, gnashed her teeth together. "Let's move on to the holy trinity."

"If you would prefer."

"I would." said the girl in red, before pointing towards the screen, "Alright students listen up. The holy trinity is three moves that chain together from the guard. It's built off the first submission, which is an armbar, followed by a triangle into the omoplata."

The man in green raised a finger.

"Yes, Ren."

"The holy trinity is based off three submission. Firstly the cross collar choke and is built around the hand hold to transfer into the arm bar and triangle. The omoplata is a transition, while useful is not part of that move set."

"Grr, forget it, let's do the americana and kimura then."

"If you would prefer."

Ruby's left eye twitched as she turned back to the camera, her smile a bit too large for her face, "I would! Class, the americana and kimura are two submissions that revolve around locking the arms and adding torque to the shoulder joint, by isolating both the elbow."

The frame filmed for several seconds, where no one moved.

"Ruby?"

"Yes, Ren?"

"Are you okay?"

"I was just waiting to see if I said something wrong, Ren."

The man blinked, "Everything you said was factual."

"Great. So the moves were named after two gentlemen. The kimura was named after a martial artist with the last name kimura, who submitted the founder of our style of jiu jitsu with the same move! The same goes for the americana."

"Well, actually."

"REN!"

"Pardon me, but the americana being named similarly to the kimura is a myth."

"That's not the point! We didn't even get to the submission before you interrupted."

"I am merely helping you educate your viewers, Ruby."

Ruby's hair covered her face, hiding her expression from the camera, "M … Moving on to the rear naked choke."

"The Mata Leȁo."

"PARTNER CHANGE! Nora, Ren wants to practice rear naked's."

"Coming, Ren."

The man in green's eyes widened, shifting to something off screen before locking back onto Ruby's.

"Ruby, no."

"Ruby, yes." said Ruby, her stare cold and grey, "Jaune come here. You're my partner."

"Thank you!" shouted a high pitched, yet masculine voice.

"Thank you~" Mirrored a ginger girl, dressed in all pink, who appeared and locked a hand behind the Ren's neck. "You sure about the switch, Ruby?"

Ruby's pressed her cheek into her open palm, eyes narrowed into slits. "If you would prefer."

"I would."

The man in green's cries could not be heard as he was dragged out of range, his fingers leaving furrows in the pristine white surface.

* * *

Author's Note

 _I swear you readers are psychic. Every time I get to introducing a new topic someone comments about it the chapter right before. It makes me laugh every time._

 _Anyway this chapter we get to the trouble I mentioned a couple of chapters back. Grappling is hard to write XD. For those of you who practice I'm sure you understood what's going on, but I hope you all who don't, got the gist of it. There's going to be more grappling in the future since, that's a crux of MMA, so I'll work on explaining better._

 _Please Follow, Review, or Favorite if you liked my work._

 _Until next time,_

 _Mkspotlights_


	25. Chapter 25

_I knew when writing this fic that it wouldn't be for everyone, but that's the greatness that is this fandom and fanfiction in general. We get a medium where people of all interests can reach an audience and tell a story._

 _I'm proud of this community we're building and the niche MMA is carving out._

 _On reviews, don't apologize. ^^ I read all the reviews and take it as constructive criticism. I smile when people tell me about their days and plot to improve the story when someone points out a flaw. As I always say, your comments only make me and the story better._

 _Gushy love and stuff over, let's get it onnnnnnnnn._

* * *

 _Cover art by: BobaFiish_

 _Editing by: Freckles Fiction and Battle W0rn_

* * *

Round 25

"One-two, Two on one, single."

Jaune nodded, shifting his weight forward as he stepped with his left foot, sliding the perfect amount of distance for his jab to land flush on his opponent's guard. The following cross came naturally, lancing forward on the man's forearm.

His opponent's tan skin flexed as he braced against Jaune's attack, raising his own right arm to meet Jaune's, only to stagger when the explosive cross turned into a light smack.

Jaune smirked as he utilized the mobility of his rarely used MMA gloves. He circled around the middle of the man's forearm with his right hand. He waited for the instinctive tug as his opponent tried to pull away, using the force Jaune slid his wrapped hand down to his wrist, his left hand hooked on the man's elbow, truly trapping the appendage.

The man's larger frame and equal strength couldn't match the weight of Jaune's entire body, as he tugged and pulled, useless against the hold.

Jaune followed through to the next step. Pressing his forehead into the man's barrel chest, he waited for movement, when he felt the man's muscles tense as he wound up for a tug, Jaune let go.

Unprepared, for the sudden lack of one hundred and fifty pounds of skinny blond, the man stumbled back, only being able to yelp when Jaune wound around his leg.

 _Keep your opponent offbalanced_ , echoed in his head as he grunted and lifted his opponent's massive leg. Jaune's legs shook, his back hurt, and his arms burned, but the massive limb slowly lifted off the ground. The opponent's back took its place, slamming into the white mats.

The man, unbothered by being the cause of a miniature earthquake, quickly got back to his feet, his face set into a flat line, unreadable.

Jaune's eyes narrowed, blinking away the sweat threatening to obscure his vision. He raised his guard and prepared for another exchange.

The ring of the buzzer saved him.

"Break. Back to your corners," said the voice of his referee, a pink clad demon.

Her minion, the emotionless man, turned and walked to his corner of the room.

Jaune collapsed to the ground. "I-I need a break."

"You got one. One minute of one."

"A longer one."

"Time's relative. If you walk around really fast, you could have a longer break."

"Nora, I have no idea what you're saying."

"What I'm saying is," began his tormentor as she closed the distance until her head was backlit by the lights above, face hidden from view. Her hands in his armpits as she flung him to his feet were very visible, "Get off your butt and raise your arms."

Jaune complied, raising his arms and dropping them to slap against his thighs.

"Art thou challenging me, o' Jaune of the noodles?"

He crossed his arms under his chest, ignoring the empty space where his muscles should be. "Perhaps I am."

"You do not know what powers you tempt," said Nora, dropping into a crouch as she raised both hands in the air, snapping them open and closed.

"I know more than you think."

"I know you're trying to stall for time."

The ring of the buzzer damned him.

Standing as if she hadn't just imitated a ginger crab, Nora turned to her silent giant. "Yatsuhashi, one more please."

"As you wish."

"Add some more pressure, teach Jaune not to talk back to his coach."

Yatsuhashi nodded to Nora's grinning face, before advancing back to the center of the mat, each step a rumble until he loomed over, his stomach illuminated by the lights above.

Jaune only sighed as he got to his feet, weakly tapping his white glove onto his opponent's orange.

Nora sounded far too pleased. "Double leg, tie up, push off, overhand right."

He nodded and the next round flowed into the dozens he'd already finished. Qrow couldn't train him today, he had to help Yang with her own championship fight camp. Jaune didn't mind, Yang needed to be ready and if ... when she won, the gym would get a boon far greater than her last fight. In the grand scheme of things he was low on the priority for Qrow's training. He did mind the fact Qrow assigned Nora as the coach in his stead.

The training could only be described as torture. Qrow's training was difficult, but there was a flow. He would make Jaune tear his muscles, while they healed he would train Jaune on form. When his brain short circuited from the theories, Qrow would move on to cardio, and when his lungs inevitably caved in, he would go into sparring. There was an order, a hellish order where one punishment led into the next, but an order nonetheless.

Nora could only be described as chaos. From the moment he entered Beacon he'd been sparring. Not just any sparring, but technique sparring. Not just any technique sparring, but technique sparring with someone a hundred pounds heavier, so the technique became physical training as well. Not forgetting the cardio, which came from the roughly twenty rounds, where Nora would call a series of techniques and Jaune had to complete them correctly or be forced to lose his rest break. Nora claimed it, her all in one training. There was no training, just pain, the only thing keeping Jaune going was the single idea.

"I'll get my revenge," said Jaune, falling to a sweaty puddle on the ground as Nora called the end of the session.

"Pshh, big talk when I can crush you between my thighs."

"I bite."

Nora snorted, and pressed her pointer finger into her thumb. "Like, little bug."

Yatsuhashi interrupted their routine, dropping down to sit next to Jaune, distinctly a pace away from the sweat. "You performed well, Jaune."

"Don't compliment him, you have to shame him and crush him under your heel," said Nora, hands flailing. "That's the only way he'll go through a training montage and come back stronger."

"I have physical stature to my advantage, it is an impressive feat to be able to throw me, let alone lift me as you have done, Jaune."

"Are you ignoring me?"

Jaune rolled over, grabbed a water bottle he packed in his bag, and drained it dry. "You know you didn't have to come right?"

The man ran a hand over his shaved head, wiping away the beginning of sweat, unbothered by Nora, who was attempting to scale him as she rained fists across his back. "Velvet had asked and I had no reason to refuse."

"How did she get convinced to ask you in the first place?"

"If I were to guess, my friend is weak to bribes of the sugar filled variety. However, she knows that I do not mind assisting, if I am able."

"Do you train?"

"I do not."

"Do you workout or have prior experience?"

"I do not."

"Then how can you move like that?" Jaune raised a finger. "If you repeat yourself I'll scream."

"I do not-"

Jaune screamed.

"- understand."

Nora, now sat on top Yatsuhashi's shoulders spoke, "Yeah Jaune, what are you talking about?"

"His movement, He said he had no training, but he followed along with all the drills," said Jaune, turning his raised finger into an accusatory point.

"He just followed what you did. When you punched he blocked, when you grabbed him he tried to get away or add pressure on you. You don't need training for that just understanding of your bodies mechanics."

Jaune repressed the urge to shout how even shuffling was difficult for him at first, he had a feeling he'd only be mocked for it.

"Besides, his job isn't to beat you up, we can do that already. His job is to be a living, breathing, weight. It's all apart of the plan."

"I'm sure he appreciates being simplified like that."

Yatsuhashi nodded. "I do not mind."

"You mentioned practicing for my fight, but we've only been doing these rounds. Shouldn't we be sparring or something?" said Jaune.

"Do you want to spar?"

"I'd rather not get my face beaten in. I'd like to win."

"Starting to sound like a fighter now, Jaune, but nope, it's part of the plan."

"Care to explain?"

"Only if you tell me what we've been practicing this whole time."

Jaune had figured it out after the twelfth round and before the fifteenth. "Transitions?"

"That's right, transitions. Striking into grappling, grappling into striking, striking into grappling into striking and more!" said Nora, hands on her hips as she grinned. "Each round for your fight is challenging you to compete on one of the three dimension of fighting." Nora ticked off on a finger after every line. "The first is the standing. The third is the ground. The second is testing your skill in transitioning between the two."

"I got that."

"I dunno about that, Jaune. If you did, you would be bowing and praising me."

Yatsuhashi spoke after watching Jaune fail to attempt a comeback, "A river that flows freely brings with it purer water than one bogged down by litter."

"Correct you are Mister tall, dark, fancy."

Jaune didn't need to ask for an elaboration, Yatsuhashi saw it on his face. "Practicing without unnecessary noise, such as retaliation, allows you to sharpen your skills."

"You mean drilling is important?" asked Jaune.

Yatsuhashi nodded.

"Why didn't you just say that?"

"Because," began Nora, stretching the last syllable for several seconds, "Out of the three, the transitory dimension, requires the smoothest form. The difference of securing a takedown from a combination, or landing the knockout punch after a grapple, is how smooth you're moving. You sure don't have a flow yet so we have to make it up with drills."

"I'm not that bad."

"You're worse on the ground, for sure."

"Then shouldn't we be focusing on that."

"As the big man would say, 'There is no use trying to save a sinking ship when you can have pancakes on a better one.'."

"I don't think he would say that."

A look towards Yatsuhashi showed him with his hand cupped around his chin, carefully digesting Nora's rambling. The ginger grinned, tapped him on the head twice, and continued, "When it comes to the ground, we just need you to know enough not to get submitted within the time limit."

"Shouldn't I try to win?"

"Nope."

"I feel like we have different goals for this fight."

"How do you win the fight, Jaune?"

"Decision, knockout, or submission."

"Yessir, so we're training to take submissions off the table for both your opponent and you. Your best skill is your striking, but unless your opponent is a complete newbie I don't think you'll knock him out in two minutes. That leaves us with a decision, right?"

Jaune nodded.

"Now that's basic math. Win two of the three and you win, so we're going to bet everything on the first two rounds and stall out the last."

"Shouldn't I try and win the third at least?"

"Sure, if you can."

"That sounded ominous."

"You'll see."

Jaune knew the look when he saw it, changing the subject to something he hoped he would receive an answer from. "What about sparring?"

"You still have a few weeks, we'll get to it."

"Any idea how my opponent fights."

"Nope, but that just means you have to prepare for every style."

"I don't like the sound of that."

"Don't worry, I gave you have a longer break between the drills and sparring," said Nora, eyes gleaming as the sounds of compressing mats echoed in the room. "Would you look at that, there's some sparring partners."

Jaune didn't turn around. If e never saw them, they didn't exist.

"Yatsuhashi, you okay to jump in and drill during Jaune's rest?"

Yatsuhashi didn't smile, but he did get to his feet and offer Jaune a hand up. "As you wish."

~/~

"All right who's ready for the all hands meeting!"

Jaune's groan couldn't overpower the collective shouts of glee from the people who hadn't been subjected to torture.

Taiyang undisturbed by Jaune's lack of enthusiasm continued, "We have to talk about Jaune's fight."

"Arc is fighting?" Weiss quirked a single eyebrow. "I did not think he had the fortitude to be anything, but a punching bag."

"Ugh." said Jaune, expecting a biting report from Weiss, but the comment stinging nonetheless.

"He's accepted a local fight and we need to talk about how high we're raising the bar for training," said Taiyang.

"Oh, a local event, I suppose that is fitting for someone like him," said Weiss.

"Ughhh," said Jaune.

Qrow steepled his fingers and looped it behind his head as he leaned into the top stair, which lead into the cage. "I heard Pinky ran you through our one month plan?"

"Qrow, I know where you live."

"Sorry, kid, but you're not a complete fighter. You ain't even a fighter, we have to step it up."

"Nice to see you care."

"Since we don't have much to work with, we have to drill the techniques into your head and hope some of it sticks. Once you develop a style we can just worry about conditioning and tailoring your skills."

"I'm sensing a but."

"But you're not there yet."

"Let me guess, the only way to get my own style is to drill?"

"Either that or keep sparring people until you steal theirs."

"I won't be able to fight if I can't lift up my arms you know?"

"How heavy are you right now?"

Jaune raised his head in victory. "155 pounds."

"I figured. We got weeks to bulk you up as much as possible. I'd start eating more if you can. Load up on the carbohydrates after workouts."

"Wha- but I'm on weight."

"You're on weight, yes. Are you the correct weight for the weight class? No." Seeing Jaune's grimace, Qrow grinned. "The guys you're fighting will probably be 175 by fight day."

"How much more training are we talking?"

"About two vomits worth."

Jaune's head slammed into the dinky fold out table they set up for the meeting.

Yang slapped a hand across his back in mock sympathy. "Heh, don't worry, Wannabe, it'll all be worth it once you're in the ring. Just think, three more weeks."

Taiyang's smile grew a notch brighter. "The other topic of discussion is Yang's fight."

"Hell yeah!"

"More specifically, the increased PR demands that come with a championship fight."

Yang's head joined Jaune's, flat against the table.

"Sweetie, you'd had to have seen this coming. The higher you climb the more people want to know who you are."

"I just want to fight Nikos and become the champ."

"Your fans want to know why."

Weiss took her cue, pushed away from the table, and ignored the wobbling of its unsteady legs as she stood. Coughing into her fist once, she spoke to Yang, while addressing the room, "We have finished negotiations for the fight. As you requested, I confirmed with your Father all the fine details and there are many promotional events to take part in the coming weeks. Before you start your whining, perhaps you would like to see your incentives."

Every pair of eyes in the room craned to see the slip Weiss slid across the surface. The simple piece of paper stood out from the shoddy piece of plastic they collectively called a table. The paper itself was thick and velvety smooth on touch, though no one paid attention to its quality. Everyone stood transfixed to the number printed on the middle of the sheet, a one with at least five zeros.

Ruby as always put it best. "Holy heck, Yang, we're going to be rich!"

Yang ignored her shaking shoulders, her eyes locked on the numbers written in swirling black script.

"We can get new equipment, upgrade the gym, even get so much good food!"

Yang shook her head, scattering the lien signs building in her eyes. "Wait we?"

"Well, we're family," said Ruby, pressing both pointer fingers into one another. "And I love you as the best, most awesome sister in the world."

"Oh really? In that case I hope you don't mind me using Crescent Rose for the next couple of weeks. My gloves need to be repaired after all."

"You can't."

"But we're family, Ruby."

Ruby darted her eyes left and right, trying to plan a way out of the dead end she placed herself in. She knew her next words had to be the most sweet and sneaky, which only a little sister could come up with. "Grah, gimme the lien, Yang!"

Weiss ignored the grappling sisters. "This is only a part of the whole package. You earn a percentage from the pay per view, merchandise sales, and a bonus if you win. Total compensation could be five times the amount listed."

Nora slapped a hand onto the table, threatening its foundation as she pumped her other hand in the air. "We could add a studio to the office!"

Ren nodded. "I would prefer to host yoga in an area made to handle the temperature."

"None of that, we are hiring more staff," growled Qrow.

"I always wanted to get an office set up," said Taiyang.

"I would like a desk, which befits a promoter," said Weiss, pulling a single paper out of the stack in front of her as the abused table could go for no longer, collapsing on top of the bickering sisters, much to their agony. Weiss didn't blink, she had been exposed to Beacon for far too long. "Here are the dates for the promotions and the fight itself."

Taiyang took the sheet. "Tomorrow? That's pretty sudden for a filmed interview."

"The fight is being hosted again in Vale, which you can understand would cause the Mistral crowd to fuss. The organization had quite a bit of negotiating to do with Nikos's camp. We just finalized everything this week, there appears to be some issues."

"Anything we could use?"

"It seems there have been complaints that certain members of her camp are not getting fights on the card. Ultimately the location and card was determined to play up Yang's quick rise, nothing out of the ordinary for a promotion. The champion is as infallible as always. It comes down to how our own fighter is doing."

"Striving for the future is admirable, but be sure not to fall on the first step," said Yatsuhashi. His eyes shifted to Nora's snickering to the duo under the table.

"And who are you?" asked Weiss, turning to the rest of the table. "Who is this?"

Jaune interrupted before things could go off track, "If there's a live interview tomorrow, does that mean Pyrrha is here in Vale?"

"No, she is not scheduled for the same location at the same time. That is asking for trouble," said Weiss. "However, it would not surprise me if Nikos has already arrived and is renting out a gym for her training. She is the type to acclimatize early to eliminate as many variables as possible." Her eyes narrowed on Jaune and at the two arguing sisters. "Her team and herself are professionals."

Jaune ignored the slight and the pain as the edge of the collapsed table whacked his shin, in favor of planning.

Taiyang nodded as he perused the page. "Interviews, signing events, live shows, and … wait, this is the date for the fight?"

"Correct, exactly the Saturday, three weeks from now."

That got Ruby's attention. A mess of frazzled black hair popped out from under the table. "Wait, that's the date of Jaune's fight."

Yang quickly followed, "Yeah, come on, Weiss!"

"How was I supposed to know this?" asked Weiss, stamping her foot on the ground.

"We've been talking about it for the last couple of days."

"The same couple of days I've been painstakingly working to ensure you gain the highest compensation possibile."

"Ah, well-"

"The same couple of days I asked you questions multiple times and you gave me zero input?"

"Now, now let's chill, Weiss Cream."

"The same couple of days I had been forced to barricade and booby trap my office because both of you two idiot sisters would keep bothering me. Those couple of days?"

"I can't be in both corners at the same time," said Blake, chiming in for the first time since the meeting began.

Weiss didn't scream, at least no one who witnessed the scene would dare admit it. As most members of Beacon cowered in her anger, Weiss righted the table, its wobbly legs suddenly solid and proper in fear of the red faced agent as she slapped her folder across its surface. Pages went flying, pens turned into darts, and her scroll became a lighthouse for activity.

Ruby, the bravest of the group, tepidly drew closer to the hurricane of movement. "Weiss, it's okay. We can split the group up."

Looking back at it, Ruby would admit to screaming, when Weiss's hands clamped on her shoulders, dragging her into the eye of the maelstrom. Two blue spheres stared into grey dots. "We will make it. I'll make sure of it."

Yang, in fear of losing a sister and a promoter to the natural disaster spoke, "It's okay don't push yourself now. We can Yang in there, ya know?"

Weiss's eyes had no humor in them, just a hunger for caffeine and a night's rest, which she knew would not come. "We. Will. Make. It."

Jaune ignored the squeal and banter, he had come to expect from the craziness that was Beacon, the words from Weiss earlier still bounced inside his skull. Pushing out from his seat, Jaune waved off the questions from those around the table as he stared down at the scroll in his hands, open to a line of messages towards a recipient who hadn't answered in weeks.

"I need to make a call."

* * *

 _How dare I leave us on another cliffhanger! Who's Jaune calling?!_

 _No Omake this week, I've had to spend the entire week at the hospital as my father had to go to the ER and then hospitalized. Believe it or not, it's not hard to write at a hospital, a lot of the time is spent sitting and waiting, but it was finding my rhythm that was hard. I snuck out to a Starbucks to finish this chapter and am heading back as I finish this author's note._

 _Apologies for any errors and the fluffiness of this chapter. This is still part of the plot, not filler, but I've been a little off my flow. Update schedule should not be affected._

 _Please Follow, Review, or Favorite if you liked my work, it makes me smile._

 _Until next time,_

 _Mkspotlights_


	26. Chapter 26

Update, my dad is well! No serious damage and besides a scare, where we almost had to go back to the ER, he's back home and recovering. Thanks for the well wishes and I'm glad to be back to my normal writing routine.

For those of you who find my references, I'm glad because that means we are of the same people XD. This fic is an amalgamation of many different martial arts and fanfiction tropes, so they are there, aplenty.

On with the show!

* * *

Cover Art by: BobaFiish

Beta by: Freckles Fiction, Battle W0rn

* * *

Round 26

"Jaune?"

Electricity surged throughout his body at the mention of his name. Covering up the movement he turned from the speaker and whistled, a perfect misdirection. The fact the song was off tune, that he reacted to the mention of his name, and how he was at Joan's sitting in the same spot as always, didn't help his case.

The voice tried again, sitting on the opposite seat, "Jaune, it's me."

Starting from a hand that reached out to grasp his forearm, he finally turned to the girl. She definitely was a girl for her hair pulled itself back by a sole bronze band, leaving her face clear and open, displaying a smile filled with warmth. The glow reached up to her eyes and down to her clothes, the entire outfit filled with hues of browns, dashes of orange, and hints of red. Opposed to the last time they met, she was dressed to draw eyes instead of divert them.

Likewise, Jaune had a different motive. "I'm not Jaune, I'm his brother John."

The tinkling of glass answered back, "Really, Jaune, you invited me and I must say this shop is lovely." She raised her hand as Joan passed by. "Miss, may I order an Americano please? No need for cream or sugar, but one added shot. Thank you."

Joan's and several other patrons' eyes locked on to the girl. The barista paused mid pour to stare at the almost tangible glow before shrugging. Pulling a pencil from her apron, Joan wrote down the girl's order and continued the task of running a one woman coffee shop.

Jaune sank deeper into his seat. "Pyrrha, please..."

"Oh, are we playing a game? You are certainly dressed for it," said Pyrrha Nikos, the unbeatable championship fighter, the current opponent to his training partner, and the person he asked to meet while knowing all those facts. "If you wanted to mug me, perhaps you should have asked to meet in an alley neighboring this shop and not inside it."

"Shh, what happened to not wanting others to recognize you?"

"While I am recognized here, it is not nearly as much as my Mistral, especially since I haven't done any promotions yet. The only people who recognize me are the hardcore fans. Fame, when it comes to MMA is fickle, most only care when it's show time. As such it's been a truly splendid vacation, which I will enjoy to the fullest, until media obligations force me to abandon it."

"Is that why you weren't answering any of my calls or messages? Enjoying the scenery?"

He immediately regretted his choice of words as Pyrrha wilted, her shoulders drooping. "I, well, I thought that might not have been a good idea after the revelation during the last fight."

"Pyrrha, I messaged you that being the champion didn't change anything."

"My team thought that wouldn't be such a good idea, considering the expected outcome."

"That's silly."

"Is that not why you're dressed the way you are?"

Jaune took his turn to look away, scratching at his drawn hood, covering his cheeks. "Beacon would cause a scene, for sure, but I'm sure they wouldn't treat you badly… Well, Weiss might say some things, but she's Yang's manager. Qrow is a little prickly, Nora's unpredictable, but Ruby would be nice for sure. You just might have to sign an autograph first."

"Regardless, they advised I stop communication with a potential rival to our gym." The chime of glass returned, if only a bit stilted. "I even informed them of our meeting during the last fight on how you knew relatively nothing about martial arts and had no intention of fighting."

"Funny thing about that," said Jaune, his finger still scratching at his cheek. "I took a fight."

Pyrrha's quirked eyebrow needed a response and Jaune obliged, telling her the entirety of the lead up to deciding a match in a cage was a good idea. He had to stop several times to calm the fighter down when he broached the topic of Cardin. Joan didn't help when she added her own two lien on the subject, especially a certain blond being pushed into the dirt outside her shop. Pyrrha looked ready to apply her many years of training, but settled on knowing he had moved on. They both laughed at the image of him sitting in garbage agreeing to take a fight and she grinned when he reached Beacon's invasion into his home. Pyrrha only spoke once he got to the topic of strategy and performance.

"For a person who has never fought before and is untrained on the ground, hedging your bet on the first two rounds is an admirable strategy."

"Don't you want to win all three rounds though?"

"Winning is winning," said Pyrrha, sighing as if she quoted from a book. "I understand your concerns and I doubt I would agree to that strategy, but for the goal of achieving victory it is a sound one."

"I know, I've been told that at least a dozen times, doesn't make the idea of giving up on a round any better. What if I don't win the first or second round?"

"What if, indeed. Two minutes is very little time to adjust or even to settle into the set styles of the rounds before they're over. Has your gym gone over submissions?"

Jaune nodded. "Only in group classes, for my training we've worked solely on defense."

"I would normally recommend learning at least one submission per position. It gives you something to work toward," began Pyrrha, ticking fingers as she spoke, "It shows that you're active so the referee doesn't deduct points against you for stalling or worse stand you up, it motivates the spirit by giving you a goal other than defense, and lastly, it gives you an opportunity to win the match then and there."

"Sure, argue my point in a smarter way."

"I believe the word you are looking for is articulate."

"I'd do it, but I can barely pass someone's guard, learning to roll into a knee bar or to pretzel someone's joint without breaking my own is a harder word than difficult."

"Challenging?"

"How about impossible?"

"Nothing is impossible, Jaune. If I remember correctly the idea of you fighting in the first place was once impossible," said Pyrrha, sipping at her coffee to hide a smirk. "Have you been taught the arm bar?"

"We're going back into pretzel territory." I laughed at my own inability. "I learned it, sure, but I feel like I'm keeping track of so many moving parts trying to do it."

"What position?"

"The guard?"

"In that case, why not attempt the armbar again, from the mount position? You've just barely broached grappling and I can imagine you feel uncomfortable being on your back." Pyrrha waited for him to nod before continuing, "I recommend you remove one factor by being on top. Really, Jaune, the armbar is a simplistic move. It doesn't require a tremendous amount of flexibility nor does it require an expert knowledge of physiology. You are just bending the arm in the opposite way, until the opponent surrenders."

"If they surrender."

"They always do. No one wants a broken arm."

"Ren mentioned the rear naked choke as the simplest submission when we first started."

"While that may be the case, you have to be skilled enough to get to your opponent's back, no grappler worth their merit will give you the opportunity."

"The armbar, huh?" said Jaune, considering Pyrrha's advice. A suggestion from a world champion must have some weight, right? Ruby would probably kill to be in his position right now.

"It was the first move I learned, contrary to most fights I have now. I had a base in grappling."

"You never go for takedowns."

"I never have to, Jaune. My style is made to remove tools from my opponents," said Pyrrha, waving off his concern at the idea of revealing her secrets. "One of the flaws of being the champion is that the moment when the belt is wrapped around your waist you become the most closely studied fighter in the world, Jaune, and I have been champion for a long time."

"But still. Wouldn't your team be upset?"

"What I am telling you has been discussed on podcasts, interviews, and talk shows for so long, I am mildly shocked they still retain a decent viewer base. Really, Jaune, it's alright. If it helps, I can tell you my style is created with that in mind."

"A style where analyst's attention doesn't matter? I find that a bit hard to believe."

"My style has no signature move, no special combination, no fancy footwork."

"You knocked out your last opponent in one punch."

"She had an opening and I exploited it. The question becomes why did she decide to throw that punch? Just as the media studies me, I study my opponent. I knew she liked to fight close and has a tendency to reach with her right hand to close the distance. I adjusted accordingly." Pyrrha shrugged. "My team and I have perfected this over the years. As they say, 'I'll fight in a way that will take advantage of their flaws and remove my own.' Or something of that sort." Seeing the steam shooting out of his ears as Jaune tried to wrap his mind around the concept, Pyrrha laughed. "In the end, people can study me all they like, but my style is to have no style, except for the one that beats my opponent. However, I believe we were talking about how I started martial arts with grappling."

Jaune took the out when he got it. "Ruby had me start with boxing."

"There is nothing wrong with that approach either, but I started when I was little and my coach didn't want me to receive any hits to my face. My team has done everything in its power to make me succeed. I owe them, if anything, for that. It is my duty and my honor to represent my gym."

"Pyrrha Nikos, the undefeated champion!" shouted a voice.

Pyrrha jumped and turned the other way at the mention of her name, showing perhaps she was a bit more concerned about being noticed than she initially let on. After a peek out of the corner of his eye, Jaune realized the source. A digitally distorted image of a clean shaven man in a suit came into view, the clear cut voice of a news broadcaster shortly followed.

" _And her opponent, the championship contender, Yang 'The Little Dragon' Xiao Long. Thank you for agreeing to be here today."_

" _My manager forced me- I mean, no problem at all Cole,"_ said the slightly pixelated Yang.

" _It's Coal, but yes, how has your training been?"_

" _Last time I had trouble with the cut. This one is going smooth. Training is good, cardio is better than ever, and I'm ready to bring it."_

" _Can you tell me your plan to defeat Nikos?"_

" _It's simple. I'm going to knock her out."_

" _The champ's had many people who claimed they would do the same. What distinguishes you from the many others who couldn't breach her defense?"_

" _I've seen her fight. I've seen her opponents, they all crack. They can't take the hits, the pressure, and they get sloppy for it. I'm not one of those people. If Vernal couldn't break me after smashing my nose and cutting me open, then you can be sure, the soon to be former champ, won't be able to."_

" _Speaking of The Phoenix, your media coverage and promotion leading up to that fight have been called crass, aggressive, and I quote from the champ, 'disgraceful'. Can we expect the same for the next couple of weeks leading up to the fight?"_

Yang sighed and scrubbed at her face, to the gasp of someone offstage and the twitching of the interviewer's eyebrow. _"Look, talk shit get hit, alright? Nikos hasn't done that yet, so we're cool. We fight. I win. We shake hands. That's it, simple."_

" _It looks like we're running out of time, I'm sure all of Vale would love to get a homegrown champion. What are your final words to all of us and the champion?"_

Yang turned to face the camera as a smile, full of teeth, pulled at the skin of her lips. " _I'm going to take you into deep waters. If you think I'm going to quit, you have another thing coming. Fair warning, but this will be a war. Only way to win is to knock me out."_ Yang enunciated the next sentence word by word _. "I would love to see you try."_

The final farewells of the interviewer were cut short as the teenager, whose scroll both Pyrrha and Jaune had been spying on, ended the stream. Turning back to each other with Yang's words hovering overhead, killed the conversation where it stood.

"You know, I'm grateful toward Beacon," said Pyrrha.

Jaune's eyebrow rose. "Yang just promised to punch you in the face."

"She may have, but if Vernal had come out the victor of their fight, there would be a huge smear campaign. I would have her fans screaming at my own, I would be forced to hire bodyguards, and the media would spin it, adding more drama to an already stressful situation."

"I don't know how to put this, but Weiss, her manager, will probably suggest some type of drama to increase attention."

"I would be shocked if she did not, it is her job. Selling a fight is an unfortunate reality, but it is clear your team is going for a different approach," said Pyrrha, swirling the black liquid in her cup. The motion was not for mixing in cream. "From the interview, it's clear Beacon is trying to frame our fight as a the greatest war of wills for the year."

"It still sounds like some type of framing the media against you, with the whole 'homegrown champion' line."

"Perhaps, that is how they will spin it. However, for now, it is still just a fight. For that I thank you and your team. Don't think I'll go easy on her. I look forward to an admirable challenge," said Pyrrha, trailing off. "Maybe, someone else will finally take the spotlight..."

Jaune missed the last line, he was too busy reciprocating the warm smile on Pyrrha's face. "That's great."

"Indeed," said Pyrrha, grabbing her buzzing scroll. Her fingers flew across the screen, exchanging rapid fire messages before she silenced the device, and threw it into her purse.

"Do you have to go?"

"I do not."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you alright?"

"Grand."

"Okay… How have you been?" said Jaune, digging for a change of subject.

Pyrrha thankfully, replied, "I have been well. Weight cut has been going smoothly, at the moment I'm at the weight I need to be before cutting water. So long as I maintain discipline on my diet I should be fine. Drilling is going well, Vale has a lovely assortment of gyms for us to choose from. Cardio is-"

Jaune interrupted, waving his hands in the air. "No, no, not that. I meant how's everything going? You know, your life outside of fighting?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. It is … fine?"

"Was that a question or a statement?"

Pyrrha raised her finger for a second, opened her mouth as if to speak, before letting the appendage drop and lay daintily across her lap.

The gesture repeated several more times, before Jaune tried a different approach, "Well, what have you been doing? After training."

This time her finger floated aloft for three whole seconds.

"What about hobbies or friends?"

The finger raised enthusiastically.

"Outside of training."

The digit dropped and slapped into her thigh.

Jaune's head followed suit, clomping onto the table, rattling the porcelain cups.

From the tops of his eyes, he saw a peppering of pink grow across Pyrrha's cheeks. Stammering, she said, "Well, how about you? What do you do outside of training?"

Jaune stood tall, grinned, and opened his mouth, "That's easy, I do tons of stuff outside of training. Like …" The second sentence trailed off before it could begin, his jaw clicked shut shortly after.

"It looks like the shoe is on the other foot."

"I-I drink coffee."

Pyrrha thrust her cup, the black waves trashed angrily, threatening to spill the liquid all over him. "So do I!"

The sound of hushed whispers started from all around the small shop, luckily the words sounded mostly about the weird duo doing weird things, rather than the redhead's fame. Joan snickered at their misfortune as both Pyrrha and Jaune turned a ruddy, crimson.

Pyrrha woodenly placed her cup on its saucer, sat in her chair, and tucked herself back in. Her fake composure broke when her head mirrored Jaune's movement and slammed into the table, her grumbling muffled by the thick tablecloth.

"You must have something you like to do besides learning martial arts."

"I'm a fighter, Jaune."

"You have to do things."

"All my life, I've trained to be the best. There isn't time for fun."

"Well do you want to do something fun?" asked Jaune, hearing the incessant rumbling from her purse. "Since you have the time."

"I have one idea."

"Alright, let's do it."

"If you are certain…"

~/~

"Bow before your Empress. Grovel under my heel while you cry out for mercy. Perhaps then, you might retain your pitiful existence as my slave. Bow, I say!"

"Never, I know not the word. I shall prevail and strike down your tyranny forthwith!"

"You may try, Knave. You will fail."

"Over my dead body."

 _Defeat_

Blood red letters fluttered across the screen, followed by the overly exaggerated voice of the announcer, screaming the same words. The face character of the game, a rugged man with a red bandanna, raised his fist in the air and turned from view to walk away. Soon after a slew of numbers flooded across the screen, detailing the points of both participants.

However, Jaune cared little for the minute data, it was all superfluous, fluff, trash. The only thing that mattered was his character, strewn across the ground, writhing in agony, in defeat. Jaune joined his character in mutual suffering at both their inadequacies, collapsing across the buttons on the console.

Pyrrha didn't hold back, shouting her victory from across the console.

"What? How?" asked Jaune.

"I have been practicing."

"What happened to saying there was no time?"

"Rest time is for resting and recovery. I do not have the luxury of going out, however that does not mean I sit idle in a dark room."

"So you play video games?"

"Well, I didn't buy a copy of the game until recently. I spent most of my time watching tutorials, reading guides, and finally viewing professional matches. After a bit of notation I started to practice the various inputs on a spare controller."

"Wait, wait. Is this after or before you had a copy of the game?" asked Jaune, placing a few more coins into the arcade machine, selecting rematch.

"Before," said Pyrrha, choosing her character.

"You practiced on a controller before owning a copy of the game."

"I didn't find it necessary until I needed to apply the button inputs into combinations," said Pyrrha, picking the same character, completely unaware of the incredulous look he was shooting her through the console.

Jaune said no more, instead he grumbled to himself and selected another one of his favorite characters. Pyrrha just got lucky.

 _Defeat_

The announcer's voice screamed over the fake cheer of pixelated fans. Pyrrha pumped her fist and Jaune growled for a rematch.

 _Defeat_

Jaune's third and favorite character flew across the screen, slammed into the wall, and dropped into a slump. Pyrrha at this point had started to do a victory jig, accentuated by the clinking of Jaune's last few tokens.

 _Defeat_

 _Defeat_

 _Defeat_

The rounds went on and it only got worse for Jaune, the crimson words signaling his losses flashed across the screen. After running through his favorite characters on the roster, he began to select any at random, in hopes of using a different move set to sneak out a victory. It didn't work. In fact, Pyrrha started to take less and less hits as the matches went on. She knew every counter to every character and even when he selected characters that should have had advantageous moves to Pyrrha's, he still got handily smashed across the ground. Jaune's best guess at this point was Pyrrha had figured out his own innate habits, more so than caring for any character he selected.

"Alright, alright I give," said Jaune, staring into the empty void of his wallet.

Pyrrha hadn't paid once after her first. "Fear not, Jaune. That was admirable competition."

"Says the person who didn't lose." When Pyrrha's pursed lips peeked out from her side of the machines, he changed his pout into a wistful smirk. "You definitely got a lot better."

"It wasn't much."

"You parried one of my moves, that's a two frame window."

"I was rather lucky."

"You parried six fire balls in a row. I even changed the rhythm!"

"It really wasn't that impressive."

That's when the pair realized they had gained an audience, the cheers of most of the people in the arcade roared out, arguing against Pyrrha's statements.

"Holy heck, that was amazing! I've never seen someone do so well with just the vanilla character."

"Blondy, you done? I want to get a round in."

"The guy wasn't half bad either."

Jaune silently thanked the last voice in the crowd, at least he got an acknowledgment for being a punching bag. Standing and moving to her side of the console, Jaune let a new challenger try their hand at dethroning Pyrrha. From experience he could say they were in a world of hurt. Pyrrha's head swiveled around on its axis, doe like eyes, wide as she stared at the various fans surrounding her. Trepidation wafted off her, clear as day, her fingers lingering an inch away from the controller.

For a moment, Jaune wondered if coming to the arcade was a good idea. What if they recognized her? At the very least, he should have paid attention to the fact that they drew in a massive crowd. He didn't need to worry for long.

"Eh, Girl, are you gonna select your character or what?" asked the presumptuous challenger.

"I- What?" asked Pyrrha.

"Come on, I know you ain't a regular, but you look pretty good. Let's go for a set."

Pyrrha looked left and right, before nodding. She selected her character and readied herself for the next challenger.

The first of many. The rules of arcades stated that winner stays on. Pyrrha kept her seat.

Pyrrha turned out to be a champion in more arenas than a cage. The surrounding crowd had begun to sing her praises, calling her the 'Queen of Games' as she smashed through any and all competition. Like when Jaune challenged her, she started off slow, taking a few hits here and there, but after the first round she would pick up. By the third round it really couldn't be called a challenge anymore. People groaned, others complained, everyone smiled. Pyrrha's was the most brilliant. Amused at having challengers, giddy at victory, and happy for being recognized not by name, but by 'girl', 'lady', or simply 'eh'. The expression was small, but Jaune could feel the energy.

It was quickly wiped clean when a voice called out her name. He didn't see who spoke, Pyrrha blocked his sight. He saw her smile petrify itself.

"Oh, there you are. Why haven't you answered your scroll?" asked a familiar voice, identified from the swagger more than its tone.

Pyrrha turned to watch the man approach. "Hello, Mercury, as you can see I was just passing the time."

Mercury, overexaggerating the movement, craned his neck to look at Jaune. "With the enemy?"

"With a friend."

"Who's probably taking notes on what hand you favor, or going to bag up some of your hair to sell. Comeon, you are the _Champion_ ," said Mercury, emphasizing the last word more for the crowd than anyone in the conversation. His voice drew the ambient chatter to a still. "We've been over this, you can't trust people outside of the team. Especially if you're going to miss out on training."

Jaune stepped forward, uncaring at the eyes he drew as most were locked on the trio anyway. "We're just catching up from the last time."

"Hey, I remember you, the same kid who claimed to get lost backstage," said Mercury.

"I was lost."

"It just so happened you ended up on the path to our champion's waiting room? Or that you happened to be on a rival team. Would you have said you were lost when you knocked on the Champ's door too, if Cinder hadn't stopped you?"

"I- What are you getting at?"

Mercury rolled his eyes, turning away from him to place a hand on Pyrrha's shoulder. "Comeon Champ, let's go. Cinder's waiting, you know how important it is to win."

"For you or for me?" whispered Pyrrha, her eyes locked on the floor.

"For the team of course," said Mercury, helping Pyrrha stand and leading the way as the entirety of the room watched the pair leave. The silver haired man turned back to Jaune. "Stay in your own lane, kid."

With that the duo from Mistral left. One lauding the accolades and benefits of being a winner. The other looking small, wilted, and anything but a champion.

Once the door closed, the whispering started.

People turned and gossiped at what just occurred, eyes stared at the door of where the duo departed, and the first challenger from earlier looked to be summing up the courage to talk to Jaune. He wanted nothing of it. How a friendly competition had quickly shifted to resemble highschool, left him feeling sick. Jaune stood, grabbed his things, and left. The flash from scrolls trailed after his escape.

The border between gyms, between teams, brought itself to the forefront. He had just spent an afternoon with the supposed enemy and he couldn't deny that he had fun. However, in the end, Pyrrha left with her team and left him alone, without so much as a second glance. The conflicting emotions fought against one another inside his skull.

Jaune liked Pyrrha. He wanted her to win, if only so she could fulfill her goal for her team.

Jaune liked Yang. They had grown closer since the incident and he had come to know the effort and dedication she put in to achieve a completely selfless goal. He wanted her to win.

Both statements could not happen without one cannibalizing the other.

* * *

Author's note

 _(Whispers in a quiet voice so as to not disturb, nor jinx anything) We're so close to a milestone ya'll, let's keep pushing!_

 _With book two coming to an end soon I wonder if we can make it._

 _Please Follow, Review, and Favorite, if you liked my work. It makes me smile and it'll get us to the huge milestone!_

 _Thank you all for the support and until next time,_

 _Mkspotlights_


	27. Chapter 27

Typo's _gasp_

Thanks for pointing it out, I'll get to fixing that. Pyrrha's a fun one ain't she, drama, drama and more drama with that one. For all you shippers out there … he he he … muahahaha!

Ehem.

On with the show!

* * *

Cover Art by: BobaFiish

Editing Reading by: Freckles Fiction, Battle W0rn

* * *

Round 27

Days flew by in a hurricane of aching muscles, sweat drenched clothes, and leather gloves.

Oh and the worry, can't forget the worry.

Jaune spent the time as best as he could. He met Qrow in the morning and came to classes at night. Surprisingly enough, the coaches didn't put him through a secret training ritual, where he had to study arcane scrolls to master the gym's ultimate technique. Prepping for a fight was the same as any other day. In fact, his training could be called boring, compared to what they normally did. There were no new techniques, no radical physical conditioning, only repetitions and lots of it.

In fear, so they said. Fear of injury, turned down the sadistic tendencies of Qrow and pure mania of Nora as the time drew shorter. It creeped Jaune out to see the duo so relaxed. Two weeks ago they allowed one sparring session every other day, one week ago there was nothing. Now a week from the fight, he was sitting on the side, no conditioning and no training allowed at all. They claimed him ready for the fight. They said he had the strategy down. They complimented his form. They were full of it. Jaune didn't feel very ready. Sure he put in a lot of time, to the point he would need to crawl under his shower to loosen his muscles enough to stand, but he didn't feel like a fighter. He just trained like one.

School was a different affair. His classes had eased back in preparations of finals and he used the laxed structure liberally. Jaune slept in class, often. He made sure to study, during the time it took the bus to get to Beacon, and the ride back to his house, but class time had become a chance to refuel. At least he slept on his textbook, wasn't one supposed to be able to absorb knowledge in one's sleep? He could ask Nora or maybe Blake. If they could spare the time.

"Where did all these people come from?" asked Jaune.

"Promotions," said Ruby, grabbing a handful of popcorn from a bowl on her lap.

"We didn't see this many people after Yang won and this is before the fight even started."

"People like to follow trends. They're here now, so they can try and grab a picture with Yang. If she wins, they can brag about it. If she loses, they'll laugh about it."

"That seems..." said Jaune, searching for a word. "Lame."

"I don't think so. That's part of the game and until the fight we get to rake in all those trial memberships."

"Those are free though?"

"No. Only the first-"

"The first class is free. I know."

Ruby grinned through another mouthful of popcorn. "They also need to buy gear and the people who want to look cool, will always buy the fanciest gloves we have. Even if I tell them the design will peel off, they'll still buy it."

"Weiss has been rubbing off of you, I see."

"It's a win, win, on both sides. They get their photo and a story, we get the revenue, and you never know we might actually get some people interested. There are always a few people who never had the courage to come down or have always wanted to give it a shot, but never found the right time." Ruby stood straight, raised her chin, and tossed one piece of popcorn into her mouth. "Any press is good press."

"I think you should hang out with Blake more," said Jaune, snitching a handful for himself.

"Why, so I can read smut?"

"I told you it was an honest mistake."

"Sure, sure, not just a filthy mind."

"I'm sure that assumption is much more common problem than people let on!"

"Yes, an anatomy book gets me blushing _all_ the time."

Jaune tossed a kernel at the snickering girl, who caught the missile in mid flight. He tried to look sour as his friend happily munched on the intercepted weapon, but once she started laughing, it was over. The duo giggled as they sat side by side, to watch the surrounding swarm of people. Most of them tried to get a picture with Yang as Ruby claimed, but when Qrow moved their training session into the caged room and barred the door, they were left to ogle. Most did, wasting their time and freshly bought gear to watch someone else train, but others had found areas for themselves.

"That guy's form is off," said Jaune, gesturing toward a burly man attacking a bag with more gusto than technique.

Ruby cocked her head to the side. "Hmm, flaring his elbow too much."

"Should we help him?"

"Looks like Marcus has it handled."

True to form, the scariest of the regulars, walked up and gently began instructing the man on how to not break his hand or shoulder, while punching. Most of the regulars had been relegated to become amateur instructors. Beacon had turned into a madhouse and there was simply no room to practice on one's own. So Weiss had concocted a plan, a buddy system. Every regular was assigned a newbie, sometimes two. The impromptu group would share bags, pads, and mat space. The formal teachers worked overtime to run classes threatening to spill over from excess.

Jaune didn't think it would work, in fact he thought it would backfire spectacularly. Beacon had pushed off its responsibility on to paying members. Surprisingly, the regulars pitched in with little to no complaint. Most taking their newbies and running them through the standard routines Beacon always did to fresh meat. Jaune remembered the staff calling it weeding out the wimps … On second thought, maybe it was to scare them off.

Ruby and he watched as Marcus began shouting combinations to his pupil. The man, while broad, had a gut that hung over his pants. Sweat streamed down through the few remaining strands of hair, his face turned a bright red as he tried to breath and cough at the same time.

Yeah, definitely to clear out the newbies.

Then again wasn't his training the same? A glance toward his companion sharing one of the old walls of Weiss's cubicles, showed Ruby with lidded eyes. She hummed a tune, while munching on her snack. His friend watched the chaos with a small smile on her face, her heels rhythmically knocked the foam slab. Jaune couldn't help, but grin himself. The training hurt his pride just as much as his body, but this was Beacon. It was part of the allure.

"So …" began Jaune.

"Hm?" asked Ruby.

"Why are you sitting with me?"

Her hand froze, midway from bowl to mouth.

"With the whole pairing thing going on, I would imagine one of the senior members, such as yourself, would be running a class."

"I- Uh, not all of us are."

"Weiss is teaching a class on Savate as well as a seminar on marketing and advertisements."

Ruby's whistle was off tune and ineffective.

"Am I still counted as a newbie?"

"No, that's not it! Ugh, it's just … it's just my dad."

"Tai?"

"He doesn't want me training with all the newbies. He thinks I'll get hurt."

"Well, he's protective."

Ruby rolled her eyes, then locked a glare at Jaune.

"Very protective, but at least it works out for you right? You get to eat popcorn and relax."

"Yeah, he just gives me the easy jobs…"

"Job?"

The whistling started again.

"What job did he give you, Ruby?"

"He told me my job was sitting." She nodded, a quick and jerky movement. "Mhm, just to sit down and watch all the other people have fun and train, while I watch and be a sad Ruby."

"Ruby…"

"A sad Ruby!"

"So it was a coincidence that you sat beside me?" Jaune's eyes narrowed. "Alright then, I'll be standing and walking way over there now. Have fun sitting."

Ruby matched his movements with her own. As if she was his reflection, she scooted forward, slipped off the block, and marched several paces to the side.

"Ruby."

The munching of popcorn answered back.

"I thought you guys considered me a part of the team now?"

A kernel smacked into the back of his head. "You dummy, it's because you have a fight this week."

"What?"

"Don't think we can't tell. You're all twitchy, like you want to jump in the ring and fight someone, anyone. Right now, rest is the most important and like every new competitor, you need someone to force you to." Ruby's popcorn assault stopped. "It just so happened that me not helping the newbies, helps that out perfectly."

"I can train more."

"Do you need to?"

Yes was the immediate thought. Turning to stare at Ruby, who watched him with a curious glance, he reconsidered. After all she had always been the expert. "What do you think?"

"You could use a lot more training."

Jaune's retort would have been sharper than he would have liked, if Ruby didn't interrupt him.

"But that's what everyone thinks. Yang could use another three years of training. She could retrain her whole style to fight against Pyrrha's, but she only had a couple of months. That's the fight game because after Pyrrha, Yang will have more fights. She will have to defend against challengers and she can't take years to train for each fight." Ruby smirked, Jaune's expression must have been hilarious. "Everyone wants to train more, but at one point you need to take a break. Better to enter the fight with holes in your game at one hundred percent condition, than to have a better plan with a torn meniscus."

"I see," said Jaune.

Ruby's eyebrow raised.

"Fine, fine. I won't train at Beacon today."

Ruby remained silent until Jaune plopped back down on the foam cube. "So how are you feeling for the fight, excited?"

"I wouldn't say that. If anything I'm worried."

"You're not going to get hurt. There are refs and even if the place doesn't look the nicest, the people there treat the fights how a sport should be treated. Everyone follows the rules and we minimize damage."

"No, no, that's not it," said Jaune, shaking his head. "The funny thing is I'm not worried about my safety."

He wasn't and the true thought took him awhile to process. Ever since Cardin, Jaune had lost the fear that surrounded the idea of fighting. Training wasn't scary. He knew he would take damage and he was prepared to minimize it as much as possible, but there wasn't the same terror that eclipsed him. Maybe Cardin had overloaded his sense of fear, or he had reached a new plateau when it came to martial arts. Jaune laughed as he tried to explain it to Ruby.

Maybe, he was just too thick headed to feel afraid."I'm more worried I won't be able to represent you guys well. I mean, with all the time you have spent with me, I kind of have to live up to it. Right?"

"Just do your best. Regardless of what happens all I care about is if you tried."

"Wow, talk about cheesy. Is there where you give me a kiss on the cheek-" Ruby's elbow found itself in his side. "Besides my performance anxiety, do you not feel worried?"

"You know I haven't been allowed to compete."

"Well, you'll be eighteen soon right? Your provisional license must be processed soon too."

"Yeap and dad can't disagree then, he promised."

"Well, don't you worry about the future or your sister?"

"Of course I worry about Yang, but she's good. I haven't beaten her yet and I believe in her!"

"Don't you want to watch her train at least?"

This time both her eyebrows raised.

"I promised I wouldn't train here," said Jaune, both hands raised, "and an Arc never-"

"Goes back on his word. I know."

"Very funny."

"I am, thank you for noticing. I'd rather stay here with you, than go in there," Ruby said, shaking her head. "Yang's reached the point before the fight where really only dad and uncle Qrow can spar with her. Blake can be her warm up, but it's better if I don't spar with her. It might throw her off her mojo."

Jaune watched his friend set aside the bowl of popcorn in favor of staring off at the sea of people. No matter what she said, Jaune liked to think he had come to know his friends. She watched the crowd with rapt attention, throughout their conversation her eyes never left the mats as her hands began to flex and rub over the first two knuckles. He wondered if it was a familial tick.

He liked to think he knew Ruby.

With one move, Jaune got to his feet and plopped his equipment bag onto the spot his rear end had been. He snorted when Ruby shot him a look, but otherwise began searching for the object he had in mind. Jaune promised he wouldn't train at Beacon today, but the operative word was "he". Finding two leather bound circles, he pulled them out and shoved his hands into the pocket. His palm curled around the plastic cups built into the pad and turned to Ruby with a grin. "How about I hold a few rounds for you."

"Jaune…" Ruby said.

"Come on, I can tell you want to go a few rounds."

"I'm not sure."

"I'll go crazy if I sit down all day. If I hold pads, I could at least move around. Technically, it's not training." Jaune whined, in just the right amount that got his sisters rolling their eyes, but acquiescing all the same. "Please, Ruby, do it for me." He added in a challenge, just to sink the deal. "Unless, you don't want to embarrass yourself."

"I can tell what you're trying to do, Jaune."

"Roll your eyes all you want, I know you're afraid you'll gas out."

"The only embarrassment will be the embarrasser who tried to embarrass me!"

"What?"

Jaune never got the answer, Ruby had already strapped her gloves on and gestured him to call a number. The first round was more Jaune defending than any attempt at holding pads, but after the first three minutes, several accidental bumping into other groups, and a spout of laughter, Ruby was grinning.

"Call out some combinations, I trained you better than that," Ruby said, after the second round.

"I thought Qrow trained me."

"I was the first and honorable, Sensei Ruby."

"I dunno, I think I knocked you down that one time."

"Gah, that doesn't count."

"Sure, you keep telling yourself that."

The day of training ended with both Ruby and Jaune, a sweat drenched mess. One from exertion, the other from keeping up. Normally ten rounds would be the norm and not a reason for either to have dropped boneless to the ground, once the ringer buzzed. However, both would agree it was difficult to hit pads while talking.

~/~

Jaune was never a good listener.

That was not entirely an accurate statement; he still listened when Ruby taught him techniques, he took out the trash when his parents asked, and he tried to do his homework on time as his teachers requested. Jaune figured he was more stubborn than deaf. He must have gotten it from his dad.

The blond decided stubbornness was why he found himself scaling a hill, which had no right to be set at such a steep slope. The very same hill Qrow lovingly named, "Hell". The night air soothed the burning in his lungs as he pulled great mouthfuls into his chest, his feet propelling him higher. When he reached the top, his legs could move no more. The muscles squeezed and released on their own, protesting at the thought of one step further.

Collapsing to his knees, Jaune mumbled, "Six…"

"Not bad," said another.

Jaune's eyes widened, darting up to meet a cocky grin. Where he thought black stubble and graying hair would be, Jaune only saw gold. "Yang?"

"What's up, Wannabe?" said Yang Xiao Long, dressed in her normal attire of compressions, modified only by a black windbreaker and matching beanie, one of her sponsors. Why dentists identified with all black colors made little sense, especially when one considered their face masks. Black and expressionless do not breathe calm in the best of circumstances. Yang continued on, unknowing of his inner monologue. "I'm pretty sure you weren't supposed to be training."

"I wasn't, I didn't."

Yang didn't blink. She cocked her hip and waited for Jaune to come up with an answer.

The night air whipped at his face as he tried to come up with a reason, rather an explanation. He didn't lie and he wasn't sorry, but Jaune doubted Ruby would see it that way.

She laughed. After a minute long standoff, the blonde tipped her head back in mirth. Her throat vibrated from the action. "No need to explain, Jaune. I get it."

"You do?"

"Yeap, lets go."

"Go where?"

"You'll see," said Yang, shaking her head with a snort. Her finger pointed to herself then jerked to him. "I just started and if you want to do extra training, you can afford one more lap."

Jaune watched the blonde disappear as she jogged down the slope. His legs burned, the wind bit deep, and he smiled. Getting to his feet, Jaune turned and jogged after Yang, knowing he'd be crawling up the next lap. "Hey, wait up."

Yang ran twelve laps in the time it took him to shamble up two, but Jaune couldn't find it in himself to complain. Collapsing across the grass at the very top, he stared up at the night sky. The grass felt damp on his skin, either that or it was him. "Thanks, Yang."

"For what?" Yang asked.

"For keeping this a secret."

"I never said that."

Jaune shot up, a complaint loaded, before he was blinded. Blinded and cold.

"Chill out," snickered Yang, over the sound of crinkling plastic. "I was just joking, like I said earlier, I got you."

"Was that really necessary?"

"I'd say so, I'd rather not knock you out for getting smart with me, looked like your feelings had been pretty bottled up, eh?"

Jaune sighed and took off his shirt to squeeze the excess water out from it, courtesy of Yang and her water bottle. "I still don't think you're very funny." He could feel Yang's eyes on his bare back as he worked. "Yang?"

"Hmm."

"Your dad had fights before yeah? He was the champion."

"Spot on."

"Qrow too, how many did they have?"

"Forty three professional for dad and who knows for Qrow, but that wasn't what you wanted to know."

"Then how come they don't understand that I could have trained today?"

"The line we're told to say is, you'll see when the day comes," said Yang, waving a hand. "But that doesn't sit right, wouldn't for me. Let me put it this way, you have the willpower of a fighter, but you don't have the body yet."

"They told me that-"

"Just listen. Fighters who have trained their whole lives, know their bodies better. I know I could afford to train until three days out of the fight. No sparring, just pads. I know this because I had fights where I trained until the day before and I've had fights where I took two weeks off. I have more ring time and I know how my body recovers."

Jaune squeezed a final time and brought his shirt over his head.

"You don't and we don't want you to get injured and have no fight at all. More importantly we don't want you to burn out, especially with your first fight."

"I know, _everyone_ is telling me that."

"You think you know, but you don't. Everyone gasses out in their first fight. You can't help it. You'll think you're pacing yourself and after three punches you'll be gasping for breath. The actual term is adrenaline dumping."

"Did you have that?"

"Heck yeah, my first fight became a slap fest by the end of it. I won, of course, but it wasn't pretty."

"I see."

"Guess where I was during my rest week?"

Jaune waited and eventually turned to ask where, but Yang's finger gave him the answer. It pointed to Hell.

"That's why I said 'I get you'. Just don't blame me if you get your ass kicked during your fight."

"Yeah, yeah, real encouraging."

"What can I say, Xiao Long could two fighters hang in the spotlight when there's only room for me?"

"You. Are. The. Worst."

"Though if you win, I guess I could consider giving you a new nickname ."

"There's no take backs on that you know?"

"Yeah, yeah, just don't get scared when you find out where the fights are taking place."

This time they laughed together. After a bit more teasing and far too many puns, the pair grabbed their gear and made their way back down the hill, not to climb it, but to go home. Their steps clicked in tandem with each other as they started toward his bus stop.

They made it about half way before Yang spoke again, "You know I took your advice."

"You're welcome, I am a wise person, after all." Jaune scratched his cheek. "What was that advice again?"

Yang made sure he felt the slap across his back. "The one about fighting for my own reason."

"You did?! I mean, you did."

"Yeap, still doing it for Ruby and all that jazz, but I told Weiss to change the promotion plan." Yang looked a little ill. "She didn't pitch a smear campaign exactly, but it didn't make Nikos look pretty either."

"Sounds like a good plan…"

"I did it because I want to fight her, plain and simple. Being the champ is already a given, but I want this fight. I want to throw bones and see who drops first."

"That wasn't exactly what I meant."

"I know, but you still helped. This way I make a highway for Rubes and I get the best fight a girl could ask for. Figured you deserve thanks."

"Well, I'm glad I could help."

"Hell yeah, it's got my heart pumping," Yang said as they reached the bus stop. Jaune stopped, but she continued past.

"Wait, you mentioned being scared. Yang, where are the fights taking place?"

"You'll see." said Yang, throwing her head back to laugh, "If I tell you that'll ruin the fun. Advice for advice though." Yang turned a smile, without the humor or cockiness, on her face, before she continued walking, "Take the rest of the week off to recover."

"I thought you wanted to be the only winner?"

Yang just waved as she turned the corner toward Beacon.

* * *

Author's note

Alright that's the last of the things on the roster, in the next chapter we reach the big one. Friendly reminder for those of you who joined after section one. I will be going into a one month hiatus once I complete this arc, should only be 1-2 more chapters. Three would be pushing it, but we will see.

I use the break to plan for the next book, take a break to work on other projects, and also to get caught up on my own reading. So don't leave me, I promise to return.

That's all stuff I'll repeat in the next couple chapters, but for now let me know what you think!

Follow, Review, and Favorite if you liked my work. It makes me smile and I read them all!

Until next time,

Mkspotlights


	28. Chapter 28

Ho boy, so I just found out a convention, I had originally declined participating in, really needed my help. Add in friends visiting from Japan, and I am properly burnt out. I ended up having to cut this chapter in half as it was getting to 7k words and I still had things to add.

Sorry about that, but life is life.

On with the show!

* * *

Cover art by: Boba Fiish

Editing by: Freckles Fiction and Battle W0rn

Round 28

The day of the fight arrived with little fanfare.

For Jaune at least. He spent the remainder of his week in an inverse relationship with relaxation and time remaining. As the time drew nearer, the more he felt the need to jump off his bed and do some push-ups. Only Ruby's ever present pouting the moment he so much as glanced at a set of weights, stopped him from acting on his impulses, Yang's words in his head helped too. The lack of training meant he had the time to stress. Other people had not been so lucky.

Yang had been in the insanity called promotion. Jaune had watched a few press events at Beacon with the crew and there were dozens more he didn't see. Yang was sucked into the whirlwind of craziness that Jaune had come to understand, walked hand in hand with fight week.

On a good note, he noticed the kinks had been worked out between Yang's new fame and Weiss's management. There was an ease between the two during down time and transition to press appointments, that lacked during Yang's fight with Vernal. Yang looked alive. Her face, while still shallow, had not sunk into her cheeks and hollowed her eyes. The weight cut and training camp had gone smoothly. Yesterday's weigh ins had shone her sparkling with excitement in strict opposition to Pyrrha's stoicism.

Jaune liked to think he could see the interest mirrored in Pyrrha's eyes, even if nothing reached her expression.

The weigh ins ended with a polite fist bump and a face to face photo session where both women stared down the other. They were so close noses touched, but no fists were thrown, no one pushed, yet.

Jaune didn't have weigh ins, at his level fighters weighed in at the time they walked in and were expected to rehydrate in a single day. Ruby had said it was for safety, to reduce the amount someone could cut.

Jaune thought it crude, but looking at the shattered glass littering the parking stalls and the graffiti covering the walls, from where he stood proved the system fit right in with the locale. A tumbleweed of plastic bags and unmentionables passed before the assembled group as he asked, "Are you sure this is the right place?"

"This is where Yang's first couple of fights were held. It's actually nicer than some of the other venues," Ruby said.

"A bar?"

"A club."

Jaune's eyes crinkled at the distinction as he passed under soot covered brick walls of the building. A man with arms bigger than Jaune's legs noticed their approach and cringed. Scrambling to beat them to the door, he pushed the large frosted glass pane aside allowing them entry, while trying to avoid touching any members of Beacon as they passed. A particularly strong facial scrunch overcame the man's face as Yang walked past, before he began a stream of whispers into his earpiece.

Jaune's eyes narrowed. "This place is going to scare me?"

Yang quirked an eyebrow, shifted her sponsored headphones, and waited for him to repeat himself before her grin turned viscous. "Not the place, the people."

He didn't have time to ask what she meant as they pushed through a second door, out into what he assumed was a dance floor. Glass towers, paneling, and floors, filled his vision before a man in a red tie stepped in front. His voice, rumbled and sounded more like a growl than words and he held himself like he commanded people, or owned a club in the heart of Vale.

"What are you doing here?" the man asked.

"Junior, long time no see," Yang said, her grin stepping past viscous and turning cruel.

"Blondie, I don't remember inviting you."

"I'm hurt, this is how you treat your champ? Even after I went through the trouble of setting you up with one of our newbies."

"Ex champion." Junior's hands balled into fists. "After the last stunt you did, you should be lucky I haven't gone after your head."

"Aww, but think of all the publicity you're getting." Yang's eyes shifted to the various people who had stopped to look. "Just think of it, Beacon Academy and Vale's Champion Yang Xiao Long, arrive at Junior's. Free press, all for you."

"You instigated a fight. You wrecked the club. You hurt my fighters."

"Speaking of, where are the twins? Normally they're fawning over you."

As if Yang's words summoned them, two women stepped up on opposite sides of Junior. They were thin, wore dresses that left little to the imagination, and they could apparently kick Jaune's ass. They didn't look much like fighters, but then again neither did Ruby.

One of the twins, dressed in all red, said, "You here to finally settle who's the best?"

"About time you come back after running away," said the other.

Yang snorted, "I know you know that I don't have time for any of you. Cute to see you two are ring girls now."

"We just cleared out all the challengers for our weight."

"And those we haven't, declined a fight."

"You are welcome to go pro and challenge me. Any time you want." Yang waved a lazy hand, ignoring the raised hackles of the girls. "Anytime, besides I'm here to watch our Wannabe's first match."

Three pairs of eyes locked their ire upon Jaune. Turning to his left and right proved, the various people of Beacon had disappeared, off to do whatever they had to do before his fight, clearly used to snarling. Ruby was the only person by his side and she gave him a pitiful wave, the traitor.

"You're the kid from _Beacon_ , I asked for a fighter not some teenager with a chip on his shoulder," Junior said.

It wasn't the insult aimed toward him, it was the way he said Beacon, Jaune stood tall matching the imposing height of Junior with his own. He may not always have good posture, but he wasn't short. Lanky, yes. Short, no. "Hey, I'll have you know I'm in college and I train with Yang."

Three pairs of eyes rolled in synchrony.

"Whatever," said the twins.

"Whatever you say, just make sure not to cry until after the third. People pay good money to watch you get the snot kicked out of you. Stick with your team and mind your own business until you fight." Junior turned on Yang. "You don't cause any trouble or I promise I won't let you leave so easily next time."

Junior glared and when Yang waved him off, he glared harder, before stomping over to a pair propped up by the bar counter, mumbling about blondes ruining his life, or something.

Leaning across a cane was a man with a bowler hat and bright orange hair. His suit looked to be more at place at a gala than a fight, odd, but not as odd as his partner. The woman was probably as tall as Ruby, her hair a mix of bubble gum pink and chocolate brown, in fact her entire outfit down to her mix matched eyes bounced between the two colors. Junior grumbled something to the duo and the man with the hat laughed. The girl just stared at Jaune, until a hand tugged his eyes away.

"Come on, Jaune, you have to get your doctor's clearance," Ruby said.

Jaune followed without complaint as Yang walked off to do whatever she needed to. The fact she came to show her support, in the odd way Yang did, when her fight was later in the night brooked no complaints from him. The back of his head itched when he made it to a small white canopy, hung in what he assumed was the kitchen.

"Get in line and I'll get to you when I get to you," said a thin man, wearing only a tank top and a pair of slacks, showcasing the intricate patterns swirling up his limbs. The tattoos almost covered up the scarring, almost. Words given, the man turned and slapped the clean metal slab and ordered his current patient to sit. Various medical implements hung from hooks that looked to have held cooking instruments.

Ruby paused mid step, rocking on her heels, with a hum on her lips.

Jaune did not share the levity. "So Ruby."

"Mmm?"

"Besides this place being kind of gross-"

"Maybe, you shouldn't say that."

"Dirty? Fine, messy. Besides the mess why exactly should I be afraid?"

"I dunno, maybe Yang thought you'd get stage fright."

Jaune hadn't hit that stage, shockingly. Once he woke up today he lost all the built up stress and anxiety. He felt strangely calm about everything, chalking it up to his subconscious knowing there was nothing else he could do. Stage fright could be true, he imagined Yang would love to see him panicking. However, when Ruby wouldn't meet his eyes Jaune's suspicion meter raised several notches.

"Oi, quit chatting and get over here," the tattoo covered man said, interrupting his thoughts. "You got your papers?"

Jaune nodded and produced several pages of medical information. Blood tests, vaccinations and dozens more things he needed to get signed off on at his physician's office. For the safety of both fighters was what tattooed man said as he ran Jaune through a series of different movements. In between balancing on his right leg, Jaune asked about why they didn't test for steroids if they went through the hassle of doing blood work. The man just laughed and pushed Jaune out the office with a stamp on his papers, clearing him to fight.

That wasn't disconcerting at all.

Letting Ruby navigate him through the spattering of people, Jaune focused on keeping his bag of gear close to his chest as he watched identically dressed men in suits zip to and fro. He'd never been to a club before, but he knew it wasn't supposed to be quiet, in fact he imagined a place full of life, where people danced and music thrummed through the air. The contrast to the echoing of his shoes only made the current situation stand out further. The feeling of eyes on the back of his neck didn't help.

He blamed that for the reason why he didn't see the cage, until he stumbled over the sole staircase leading up to the ring.

"Careful, Jaune," said Ruby, catching him by the bicep. "You don't want to get injured before you even step in the cage."

Jaune nodded, righted himself and peared up toward the canvas. "It doesn't look so bad."

"Regulation ring, just like what Yang'll be in, and just like Beacon. Nothing to worry about."

She had a point. Everything down to the white canvas and black paneling mirrored the cage he used daily. When he considered a championship fight taking place in the same place kids played around in at Beacon, it loosened a knot in his shoulder.

Maybe Qrow was right, he was ready for a fight. "Where is everyone else?"

Ruby tugged and continued to bring him past a man setting up rows of chairs facing the ring, toward a marked off curtain that read "Blue team" in bright letters. Pulling back the curtain she said, "People aren't required to show up till four and that isn't until another half hour. Not to mention most people show up late."

"That seems unprofessional."

"Remember for most of the fighters here, it's their first fight and not all of them come from established gyms. Aren't you lucky?"

"I am, I just hope I can show you guys how much I appreciate it."

Ruby turned, gave him one look up and down."It's your first time competing, like ever. Don't worry about technique or strategy too much. The best advice I can give is-"

"Try my best and don't give up?"

"No, well yeah, but I was going to sound smarter than that." Ruby coughed into her fist and ran a hand through her hair, the other reached for her back pocket, as her voice took on a deep rumble. "Kid, for all these newbies here, intention and will power will mean more than technique."

"Very funny, but a bit too much on the mysteriousness."

"To put it simply, try your best and don't give up."

Jaune's swat was slipped, ducked and back stepped away. Grumbling over Ruby's laugh, he said, "What do we do now?"

"Relax and wait until the rules meet. We're early so you have some time to get comfortable here. Not so scary right?"

"Speaking of-"

Ruby was gone, retreating through the curtain yelling about picking out a song or something along those lines.

Jaune chuckled to himself at the same time as he noticed he had the room to himself. Having nothing better to do, Jaune waited, not before he double and triple checked his gear. After he made sure his gloves hadn't grown legs and walked off, he let his eyes wander. He passed over cheap fold out tables, chairs, and industrial green mats laid across the small curtained off area. Everything looked like it had spent a while in a storage room, they likely had, as dust and weird stains covered everything. He was glad the mats at Beacon were white, at least he knew they were always clean. Selecting the least offending table, Jaune sat back in his chair and looked at his beeping scroll.

' _Good luck.'_ said the static image of Pyrrha's face _._

A smile and he replied back, _"You too, but I'll warn you we plan to win."_

Pyrrha sent back a smiling face and Jaune tucked his scroll into his back pocket. The lead up to the fight had been intense, but nothing overtly inflammatory and after a bit of coaxing from him, Pyrrha had started to send back messages. He knew Beacon wouldn't approve, but he liked to chat with the champion who had become obsessed with video games. It was almost like talking with Ruby, their messages continued on and on about nothing, however, Jaune made it clear to Pyrrha at the start, that he supported Yang. She was from Beacon and it was only right. He did make sure to include he'd be Pyrrha's friend no matter the outcome.

With the motivation given and received, Jaune decided to make sure his shin guards were still there.

No more than fifteen minutes passed, during his fifth check for his mouthpiece, did he hear the rustling of clothes and see a blob of white appear out of the corner of his eye.

Weiss's fingers moved in a blur, typing messages into her scroll, her eyes never leaving her handheld device as she switched between at least a dozen different conversations.

"Hey, Weiss," Jaune said.

"Uhp, Uhp. I am busy making arrangements for our transportation later tonight. If everything goes to plan, we will have just enough time to make it during the preliminaries, giving us ample time to warm up."

"Looks like you've got everything handled."

"No thanks to you."

"You really don't have to stay. I've told you before that I-"

"Arc, do you think I am a foolish person?"

Jaune waited for the girl to continue, but when a perfectly shaped eyebrow raised higher than its twin, he paused. When she set her scroll down, he answered, "No?"

"No, I am not." Weiss fingers continued to move, though her body faced toward him. "If I tried to coerce my client, if I tried to convince Yang or anyone from the madhouse you all call a gym, to leave you behind I would just be wasting my breath." Weiss's eyebrows lowered and met in the center as she glared, before she huffed and turned back to her rapid fire messaging. "I will not waste my time."

Jaune didn't think he was all that important, but he knew the icy promoter spoke the truth. "Thanks, Weiss."

"You best win, Arc, or I will have entered into a gang run business and risked being photographed for nothing."

The pieces clicked together. "Wait…"

Weiss continued, ignoring or not noticing the cold sweat forming on his forehead. "Though Junior is not the worst Vale has to offer, anyone with a keen eye would notice and that would be bad for marketing."

"C-Could you repeat yourself?"

"Are you a foolish person?"

"No, not that, wait … never mind. The other thing."

"I am starting to regret sitting by you."

"No, no, no, the last thing you said, about Junior."

"His status as a leader in Vale's criminal underworlds?"

"That!" Jaune whirled, clamping a hand on Weiss's shoulder. The thin girl yelped and her scroll clattered to the ground. Jaune only drew closer. "Junior's a criminal?"

"He is not."

A breath and a sigh of relief left Jaune.

"Most under his employment are of some kind. The figurehead would never do something as crude as getting caught."

Jaune threw his head back and scrubbed his hair with his fingers. His feet hurried him four steps backward until he pivoted and walked the opposite direction. The state of the club, the uniforms, the glares. It all made sense.

How didn't he know ? Did the others know? What in the heck was he involved with?

Most importantly, why did Yang bring attention to him?

Weiss watched his ineffectual pacing from her perch on the opposite side of the tent. With the slow care of someone dealing with the mentally unstable, she said, "Jaune, are you okay?"

"Gangs? Mafia? I'm fighting in a caged fight organized by the criminal underworld?"

"You are overexaggerating."

"Please tell me how."

"It is just one orginization not the entirety of Vale's ne'er-do-welles."

"That doesn't help!"

"Come on, kid, what did you think of us when you first heard of cage fighting?" Qrow asked.

Jaune turned a glare on the man, who brought in a bucket filled with supplies.

"Sit down and stop bothering the Ice Queen. I need to wrap your hands." Qrow gestured for him to regain his seat, ignoring the indignant complaint of Weiss. Only after Jaune sat did Qrow continue, pulling a chair in front of Jaune, and spinning it backward. "Rest your hands on the back right here."

"Criminals, Qrow," said Jaune, lowering his voice, his eyes darting around for eavesdroppers. His hands wrapped itself around the plastic frame.

"Thugs, savages, and dangerous. Let go of the chair, I said rest not squeeze." Qrow pulled out a thin roll of tape, no longer than half a centimeter in length. Only after he placed the first couple of strips between Jaune's fingers did he continue where he left off. "There's a reason your gut instinct was that. Besides the violence of fighting itself, the rumors exist because most old school tournaments were just as crazy as those martial arts flicks." The man wrapped five strips, in between each finger, from the center of his palm to the same spot on the back of his hand. Satisfied, he began to place strands around his knuckles. "Fighting wasn't mainstream, still isn't, so the big tournaments were always run by people who didn't care about the mainstream."

"Criminals," said Jaune, putting the pieces together.

"Back then your prize was dirty money or a hunk of gold painted plastic. Plastic doesn't pay the bills, Jaune. I can't tell you how many scary guys wanted to shake my hand after I won. Heck, if you win, I'll tell you about my trip to Mistral, those guys are freaky."

"Qrow, I can't do this if it's illegal."

"Junior may be some type of scumbag, but he's the lightest sort you got. Junior probably only loans his boys out as extra protection and keeps his ears on the ground. He's a good guy and unless you're a bonehead like my niece, my nieces, you'll be perfectly safe."

"I concur, I have heard he has a soft spot for fighters and many people who make a statement here have climbed the pro rankings rather quickly. If it is due to prize money drawing the best competitors or if Junior's approval holds weight, then that is up to you," said Weiss, in the same voice as if she was talking about what fast food she wanted to eat.

Jaune didn't think Weiss ate fast food. "How are you so calm?"

"Because this is a fact about being a fighter. There is a dark history and there still remains some bad points, but improvements are being made. You wanted to fight, get over it."

When Jaune raised his hand to complain, he noticed his right moved more like a brick than his own hand. Looking down, dozens of those strands of adhesive tape ran over his hand in a weave, binding several bundles of gauze over the knuckles of his fist. He squeezed his hand and he felt the familiar solidness of wraps, but denser. He asked, "Is this cheating?"

Qrow dropped his fully wrapped left hand. "Everyone does it, helps so you don't break your wrist." He winked. "I just do it better than most."

Jaune started, before he remembered he was supposed to be upset. He knew deep down Qrow and Weiss had points. I mean how many random small businesses in his neighborhood were fronts for other things. When he worked as a waiter for a bit, he didn't report all of his tips. Did that mean he was a criminal? By the law yes, but he supposed there was levels to things.

Beacon while intimidating wasn't a place of crime, Ruby hated bad people. The staff there wouldn't have been associated with a group that did something truly evil. Jaune knew that was a fact.

"Hey, at least you're upset rather than being scared of the big, bad, criminals," Qrow said, unhelpfully.

Jaune stood and moved for the door. "I think I'm going to stretch my legs."

"Wait, kid."

"Arc!"

Both voices were too late as Jaune had already swept the curtain outside.

What did he say about stage fright?

Hordes of bodies filled the once empty dance floor. Some wandered about, talking with various food stalls and vendors that had popped up, while others claimed territory from the available seats. Available seats were vanishing. Rows were filling. The clamour of voices from the entrance drew his sight from the congregation, past the steady stream of people, toward insanity.

The crowd on the floor was just a drop in the bucket to what awaited to enter.

The mass of people pushed and shuffled, like a gathered wave as they struggled through the choke point of bouncers, who checked badges. Laughter, squeals and the snap of scrolls filled the dance floor until Jaune could only hear the echoes.

His breath hitched, his body froze, and he felt the need to push through the crowds and out the door. All these people were going to watch him? Jaune could feel the eyes on him. Staring, pointing, laughing.

Then the music started. Waves of heavy beats swept over the chatter, not silencing them, but blending the noise into a comfortable if not incomparable mess. The industrial sound system purred as the lighting overhead died. Darkness filled the room until blinding spotlights switched on and bathed the room in multicolor flashes.

The building came alive, like a predator waking from a nap.

People cheered and the horde poured in faster. There wouldn't be an empty seat in the entire building. They all would witness if he won or lost.

It was show time.

Jaune's heart raced higher, his neck and cheeks flushing with warmth, until he felt his vision narrowing. His first spar with Ruby, being locked in the ring with Yang, and facing Cardin in the alleyway all paled in comparison to right now. The weight settling over his shoulders pierced through the sinew and bone, burrowing through his lungs until it settled in the center of his stomach, then twisted everything there into a ball.

Yang felt this every time she scheduled a fight, Ruby wanted to experience this, Qrow and Tai had carried the weight hundreds of times before and he hadn't even touched gloves.

Forget about fighting, how did anyone muster the courage to walk toward the cage?

* * *

Author's Note

 _Burnt out or not, I wanted to let you all know this chapter marks the one year anniversary of Mixed Martial Arc._

 _Crazy isn't it?_

 _W_ _hat started merely as a way to pass the time when I had a broken leg turned into this insanity._ _I think it's fitting that at one year we reach towards the end of book two, probably about two more chapters remaining._

 _Thank you, thank you, and thank you for the support. Let's keep this train going for one more year._

 _Please Follow, Review and Favorite if you liked my work, it makes me smile._

 _Until next time,_

 _Mkspotlights_


	29. Chapter 29

For those of you who are wondering, this is the rule set of my first "caged fight" as an adult. The organization I fight under took their rules from children's kempo / karate tournaments. Prior to this the only way to dip your toes into fighting was to dive all the way in.

To put it simply, it is risky. At the amateur level, skills can vary wildly. A national wrestling champion could be matched with someone who had spent one week grappling due to both fighters being novices. The triple threat system was created to help less well rounded fighters from getting completely dominated. I like the rules, though once you improve they are very underwhelming.

For the record, I broke my leg trying to fight a car … Not really, I broke it while doing cardio, which explains my hate for running, and while I crossed a road I got run over. It's not a big deal really, I'm alive and only lost some flexibility in the ankle, but I had to forfeit a championship fight in Seattle. Sucks because they would have flown me out and everything, but good things came out of it.

Back to story talk.

Here it is. The start to the end of the book. Our baby boy is about to take his first step and lock himself into a cage with a trained killer. How they grow up so fast.

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Cover art by: Boba Fiish

Editing by: Freckles Fiction and Battle W0rn

* * *

Round 29

Jaune didn't know how long he watched the crowd fill and overflow the previously empty club, but it must have been a while as both the voices of Qrow and Weiss disappeared into the mess of background noises. He must have been shell shocked because he didn't notice the group of people until they blocked his view, until a pair of long, brown ears, blocked his view.

"Jaune, are you okay?" asked the ears, before the owner's face met his own. "I can see the whites of your eyes."

"How are you sweating, kiddo? It's freezing in here," said another voice.

Jaune jumped, he had already forgotten about the others. Yang, Ruby, Nora and Ren stood in the back of the group. Half looked worried, half guilty, the other half uncaring, and the last half grinned. He shook his head once, he really needed to get himself under control, and focused on the group of four in the front. Jaune nodded at Yatsuhashi and Fox before settling on the person who spoke last, Coco.

"I'll be fine, I think the anxiety finally hit me."

"I'll bet. Who'd have thought you would be willing to get into a cage fight after the last time I saw you," Coco said, sending him a small smirk that relaxed and grew when Yang threw an arm over her shoulder.

"Oh, you'll have to tell me all about that," said Yang, escorting Coco into the waiting room.

Ruby walked up and rubbed at the nape of her neck. "I guess we failed?"

Jaune asked, eyes fighting to focus on Ruby and not the crowd, "Failed what?"

"We were taking turns to distract you: Dad and Blake went to the rules meet to get supplies. Yang, Nora, Ren and I went to escort your college friends after Velvet said they were waiting outside, that left Weiss to keep you calm until we made it back."

"What about Qrow?"

"I figured he'd be drinking already." When he didn't laugh, Ruby's eyebrows scrunched. "That bad?"

A voice, amplified over the music, started to welcome everyone as he listed off sponsors and the schedule for the fights.

"If it helps, most people aren't here to watch you," Ruby said.

"I'm not important." Jaune knew this to be true, but it didn't help the clawing in his gut, or the itching in his throat as the idea of what he committed to do came to mind. He knew that no matter the outcome he'd embarrass himself. However, he knew the humiliation of running right now would be far worse. He might just do it.

"That and most of the people here just want to see fights. The fighters aren't so important at this level."

"There's a lot of people," said Jaune, his eyes drifting from Ruby toward the growing swarm.

She smiled. "More people to see you win."

He returned the gesture, looking a bit forced. "You may be right."

"Nope, I am right." Ruby wrapped herself around his arm and pulled him back inside. "Let's get you warmed up, you're the third fight."

He hadn't noticed the arrival of other fighters, but when he returned they were there. Hulking giants of men, small children, and some people who Jaune thought couldn't hurt a fly. Ruby ignored them all and pulled on a pair of focus mitts, calling out a few numbers immediately after Jaune's gloves were on.

When she called numbers, he answered without using any foot work. There wasn't enough space to move around. His fists made more mediocre 'poof' sounds than the normal 'pop'. His confidence didn't need any more help in lowering itself. When one of the giants turned a kick into his partner's pads, sending him flying backward a step with a resulting bang, Jaune sighed and focused on his pathetic poofs.

They had worked through three rounds before a woman, holding a clipboard, walked in. She took one look over the crowd of sweating men and women, before she hollered in a voice that would have done a megaphone proud.

"Alright you all, we're on track, bring it in for the rules meet," the announcer said.

The room went from stuffy to suffocating. The various parties drew closer, the heat radiating from their bodies raised the temperature in the tent several degrees and the mildew smell several more. It wasn't just the proximity that sharpened the mood into a fine honed knife. It was the eerie focus of a dozen people ready to go to war. Jaune had never been a soldier, he didn't know any soldiers, but he imagined this right now is what it felt like being deployed into a battle. Eyes of killers locked onto the poor woman, who didn't so much as tense, as the collective force of the room coiled itself.

"Alright, for those of you competing in the Triple Threat system..." began the lady, reciting off all the rules, which Jaune had memorized for his fight. Six kicks in the first round, takedowns in the second, and grappling points in the third. She listed the illegal moves, then moved on to the rules for the full MMA fights.

Someone sighed to Jaune's right, drawing his attention.

A man with wispy, white hair, on the generous side of balding and the not so generous side of middle age, met his eyes. "They didn't really focus on the Triple Threat bouts, huh? Nice to meet you, first time?"

Jaune instinctively shook his hand, noticing the same wrappings across the older man's knuckles. Qrow was right, he wrapped better than most. "Yeah, first time. Yourself?"

"First time with the organization, but I have some experience under my belt." His grin turned flat. "You look a little freaked out."

Jaune paused, the man didn't look like a fighter. He looked like someone's dad, down to the slight pot belly and wire rim glasses. "A bit, but that's to be expected, right?"

Further completing the look, the older man's expression turned soft. "Name's Fred."

"Jaune."

"I'm sure your team is telling you not to worry and to give it your best, but let me give you a bit of advice." Fred leaned in, cupped his mouth, and told him in a conspirator's whisper, "Don't admit to the fear. You have to tell yourself you're the best. If you believe it, your body will believe it."

"I'll keep it in mind."

"Alright, that's it for the rules, now it's showtime. First up is Jamie Forrester in this corner. Rest of you be ready to go," said the lady, ending the conversation between the man and Jaune.

As the group dispersed, the heavy atmosphere didn't. It ratcheted higher. A tall man, who he assumed was the first fighter, placed his mouthpiece in and left the room, as the outside drew silent. The club held their breath for the carnage that would follow.

Jaune found his way to his team as the announcer called the first fight, his eyes drifting toward Velvet. She stood looking small in the corner, the only member of her group of four still in the room.

"I just wanted to tell you good luck," Velvet said, her hands balled tight to her chest. "You sure you're going to be alright?"

Jaune took the man's advice, forced himself to laugh, and lied, "I'm fine."

"You don't really have to fight, you know. I could always teach you photography."

This time he didn't have to fake the mirth leaving his lips, "It's a little late for that."

"I wouldn't think less of you."

"Velvet, I want to do this," he lied again. Telling the truth might just cause him to run screaming.

She looked at him for a minute and her features relaxed. She ignored the scary men walking all around her. "I blame myself, but who would have thought a skinny guy like you would choose this?" She threw her hands in the air. "Your choice for problem solving hardly followed a standard path."

This time his grin came naturally at the old argument. "Either that or I had to beg Coco to get rid of Cardin."

"And she would have." Velvet rolled her eyes. "Guess I'll just have to support you from the sidelines. You best not get hurt or I'll tell your dad."

"Nobody wants that."

Her face pinched. "They should be here."

His voice turned overly fearful and his eyes widened in mock terror. "Nobody wants that."

Velvet looked to say something else, but Ruby hit Jaune like a ton of bricks. Her arms squeezed him around the waist, belying the small girl's strength. Ruby's words mixed and whirled as she informed him that he had to warm up, his fight was coming up.

Jaune nodded and waved at Velvet as Ruby pulled him outside of the blue tent.

"Too late, indeed," said Velvet, turning to join Coco and the rest at their reserved seats.

~/~

Ruby, Qrow, and Jaune collected themselves right in front of a pair of steps that lead to an elevated platform of the compartmental square blocks, used only for temporary structures. The platform had a staging area of only a few feet before it reached a curtained off point. Jaune knew through the curtain lead the walkway to the cage. The walkway hadn't been there earlier and the path hadn't looked so bad when it was on the ground, where he would be hidden from view by the sitting bystanders. Now he would be elevated, for everyone to see. He tried not to think of it too much.

The three members of Beacon, used the structure to hide themselves from the crowd and to escape the cramped confines of the blue side tent. Ruby called numbers while holding pads, Qrow talked, and Jaune tried to follow. He could move now, he could breathe now, and his hearing wasn't filled with the clamor of other fighters warming up. Jaune didn't feel the least bit calmer. Especially when he tried to follow both conversations with both ears and one eye. The other eye glued itself to the stage as he would be the next show.

The older man who had talked to him stood across from another who wore intimidation like a familiar suit. Broad and muscled, he towered over Fred in a way that made Jaune wonder how they fit into the same weight class. Fred looked like he'd just gotten out of bed, with the level of calm that spoke of years of confidence. If he looked calm, did it mean his body listened? Maybe, as Fred smiled, while his opponent huffed and puffed, dripping with a thick sheen of sweat. The two touched gloves and backed to the cage.

"Oi, Jaune, focus," said Qrow, double checking his bucket of miscellaneous equipment.

Jaune said, "I am focused."

"You know the plan. Keep track of your points and stay calm, force yourself to breathe. You're in it for the first two rounds, alright?"

"I got it, Qrow."

"Alright, Ruby that's good enough, don't want to burn him out before he even takes a step into the cage." Qrow waited until Jaune's arms dropped to his sides. "It's going to be hectic, you're going to -"

A loud crack echoed through the club, silencing the crowd as if the noise had a physical presence. The entire group turned to watch as Fred backed up, pressing a hand to a bleeding gash on his head.

His opponent drew nearer and threw a scooping fist into his chest.

Like a balloon being popped, Fred deflated. The cheery man, who could be someone's dad, wobbled on unsteady legs and tried to counter with a punch that even Jaune could tell lacked skill or physicality.

One final punch by the larger man was all it took.

Fred fell and the referee ran to stop the match.

Jaune's facade crumbled as quickly as Fred fell, the man's advice hadn't protected himself. Medics arrived into the ring and with a stretcher. Jaune sucked in a breath, feeling like his lungs were leaking. Every breath he took barely filled his chest, his fingers were numb, and the world seemed to be shrinking into a tunnel. Murmurs filled his ears, but he couldn't hear it. Jaune could only hear the rapid thumping of his heart.

Two hands clamped over his ears and drew his head down to face a pair of silver eyes. "Jaune, just listen to my voice okay?"

He nodded, her hands blocking out everything else, even his own heartbeat.

"Take a deep breath."

He did.

"Let it out to the count of three."

He did.

One.

Two.

Three.

"Good, put your gear on." Ruby's eyes shifted to the side and she nodded to someone Jaune couldn't see.

It should have been awkward, putting on gear with another person clasping hands over his ears, but he managed. The methodical movements helped. He slipped on the thin MMA gloves, strapped on the shin guards provided by the organization, and bit down on his mouthpiece.

Only when fully equipped did Ruby release her hold. "It's your turn. Come on let's get up to the stairs."

He did. It took him several tries and a full minute longer than appropriate to make it to the thin curtains, hiding him from the world.

Qrow's hand found his shoulder. "Chin up, you got this, kid."

He summed up his woes,"I can't feel my toes."

"Heh, that's the spirit. We'll be cage side, we'll be right there."

The announcer announced the next bout in the one hundred fifty-five pound division. The ring of a cello began.

"Qrow?" Jaune asked.

No one answered. Jaune swivelled his head. Qrow was gone, Ruby was gone, and his moment had come. He had to face the crowd alone.

The announcer took his cue. His voice sliced through the chatter, the music, and Jaune's thoughts. He yelled, "Fighting out of the blue corner, Jaune Arc!"

The crowd roared.

Jaune locked his knees in fear of collapsing.

If he had the faculties to pay attention, he would have heard the members of Beacon, screaming the loudest.

The humming cellos set the beat. A man's voice asked, " _You ready? Let's go."_

Jaune's breath hitched at the same time as the drums started.

" _Yeah, for those of you that wanna know what we're all about."_

He hadn't chosen this song. He recognized it. He didn't think he could get more ashamed.

" _It's like this y'all."_

Pink rose up his neck, turning red, and then a full faced purple as it reached his cheeks.

" _This is ten percent luck."_

Ruby didn't…

" _Twenty percent skill."_

The song continued on down the chorus and Jaune missed his cue. He knew the song well, he remembered where the beat dropped and when he could have stepped out, but his feet wouldn't move. Jaune knew the song from his younger years, his more angsty years, his black years that caused him to shrink into himself every time he heard it.

He couldn't walk on to this.

The singer made it to the line, which the song was named, when Ruby burst in backstage.

"Jaune, this is your cue," said Ruby, her arms flailing.

Jaune turned his flushed face onto her, trying to hide the pitched whine in his voice, "This is the song you picked?"

"Yeah. What's wrong with it?."

"Are you trying to humiliate me?"

"It's a good song, Yang let me choose this one for her during her first fight and she never complained."

Through the whirl of internal screaming, Jaune noted Yang was made of sterner stuff than him. "Ruby, please, can you do anything else?"

The song hit its second verse and Ruby didn't need to glance back at the crowd to be a bit green. "It's a little late for that."

"Please?" He tried not to sound desperate.

This time Ruby looked behind her, toward the sound booth and back to him. She repeated the action twice before nodding, disappearing back into the audience.

From his elevated position he saw the moment Ruby ran up to the DJ. He saw them gesture wildly to each other. He saw the growing unrest as the song continued longer and the crowd's attention began to swivel from the sound booth and toward his stage.

Jaune regretted ever taking the fight.

Jaune heard when the music severed itself with a static hiss. The song clipped off mid chorus and the room drew into itself, the collective drew in a breath wondering if a glitch in the system occurred.

Then the whispers started.

Jaune looked toward the booth for something, anything else, but Ruby gave him a helpless shrug.

The silence continued for several, awkward, seconds.

Jaune bit down on his lip until he could taste warm iron, as he stepped through the black cloth, the platform underfoot groaned, and dozens of heads turned to see him.

Jaune wondered what they saw. Did they see a scared person, a fighter, an idiot?

He let his embarrassment wash over him as if it was a warm shower. Nothingness was almost as awkward as the song had been, almost.

With one last look at the gaping faces around him he locked his eyes forward and strode forward, one foot in front of the other. He heard the shuttering of cameras and someone in the crowd had a bad cough, his steadfast march continued through the empty hum of electronics. For all his solemn expression, Jaune couldn't help the red around his cheeks and down his neck, the whole situation made him wish to crawl in a hole and die. If Jaune's opponent was anything like Fred's, he didn't have to wish for a long.

A man in a monochrome pinstriped shirt, met him as he neared the cage, with one hand outstretched holding a blue scrunchie. "Put this around an ankle."

Jaune complied, taking the object and looping it around his right ankle, matching a similar band around the referee's wrist. Qrow had told him they were used to track points. He heard the metal clatter as someone shuffled in their seat. Jaune didn't take his eyes off the referee.

"Cup? Mouthguard?" asked the older man.

Jaune nodded, ignoring the need to flinch when the man's knuckles rapped across his crotch. The coughing man started again. Someone just touched his crotch in the sight of hundreds of people. After showing the referree his mouthguard, Jaune started as two white gloves rubbed a viscous paste across his face.

"For cuts. Making sure you have some protection against them, but not so much as to cheat," the referee said.

"Ok," said Jaune, his thoughts past the thick gel that felt all too much like congealed blood had felt, back in the alleyway. He waited for the referee to step aside before he walked up to the entrance of the cage, his toes faltering at the border between metal and white canvas.

He could turn and run away. He could save everyone from the humiliation. The cage had broken him, in the short walk his will had been sapped and trashed across the ground. The fight became secondary, Jaune couldn't get rid of the eyes on his back. He could-

"Woo, go Jaune!" yelled a voice from behind him, sounding distinctly like Nora.

The cheer was followed by snickering and a couple jokes, before a chorus of familiar voices joined the first.

With a burning in his ears, Jaune bowed and crossed the threshold to the sound of his friends as his walk on song.

It was the only music Jaune needed.

Once both feet touched the canvas, Jaune paused. He didn't know what he expected, maybe an electric current, running from the mat to the top of his head. Perhaps, the moment he entered the ring had been the final component of a spell, which would immerse him into the fight.

Jaune thought he'd feel something.

Jaune felt nothing.

The gnawing in the pit of his stomach proved his prior idea false. He felt the twist of anxiety demanding he curl into a ball or run screaming, in any order. He heard the hum of his ears, smothering everything else. He could taste the sour smell of his own sweat.

"Hey, get it together!" yelled the referee, suddenly in front of Jaune hand on his shoulder. "Are you ready?"

"Uh, sure?" Jaune said.

The referee turned. "Are you ready?"

Then Jaune noticed there wasn't just two people in the cage. Across from him, stood another person, dressed just like him in a pair of combat shorts and fight gear. His lack of a shirt broadcasted honed muscles for all to see with not an ounce of fat. The man looked remarkably like himself, if you accounted for a mop of rusty red hair instead of Jaune's blond. What made everything click were the thin padding of leather and foam wrapped around his hands, unmarked purple gloves. This was his opponent,

Pink eyes locked onto Jaune, when he said, "I am."

Jaune's fears came back to the forefront, he had a fight. He was going to duke it out in front of everyone.

"Alright, Jaune Arc and Nolan Porfirio, I want a clean match." said the referee.

His opponent's name was Nolan. He looked intimidating. He looked skilled.

"Obey me at all times and follow the rules at all times."

Jaune didn't look like either, but his own words jumped to the forefront in scarlet letters.

He wanted to win.

"Fight!"

Jaune lunged forward, his hands balled into fists, and he swung.

~/~

Jaune's lips pulled back, revealing the white plastic of his mouthguard as he launched a cross into his opponent's face. The crack of leather on skin echoed as his fist missed its mark, burying into his opponent's forearm. Jaune only grinned wider, pivoting on his right foot and reversing his forward momentum as his left shin met his opponent's ribs.

There was no missing this time.

Nolan gasped, his body lurching with the kick before his legs launched him backward. His hands came up and he had just enough time to slap away a front kick, from collapsing in his Adam's apple.

Jaune didn't allow for him to counterattack, using his parried kick to add momentum into his right hand. He needed to push the offensive. His friends were watching and he couldn't cower away now. A grunt slipped past his lips when a jab lanced into his nose in between one of his combinations. Jaune swallowed his thoughts and continued his assault.

He became a whirl of limbs, using everything he practiced since joining Beacon. A jab cross, ended with a left kick. A front teep hid the overhand right. His right leg smashed into a readied guard and Jaune just exhaled and kicked again.

Nolan ducked under a hook and hopped back, throwing out his left hand at Jaune's nose, timing the attack when Jaune followed. The punch landed clean and he threw another before adding a right kick of his own.

A dull roar filled Jaune's ears as the rest of the world became a slurried garble. He smelt vomit, sweat, and blood. The burning fluorescent lights above illuminated his opponent, the thug, in sickly white light. His face burned, but Jaune could breathe. He would keep fighting.

Jaune's opponent threw a flurry of blows.

Jaune ignored them all, he needed to push the advantage. He stepped forward, planting his left foot, pivoting on the ball, he twisted, releasing his right leg at his opponent's thigh.

The enemy gritted his teeth, feeling shin bone bite into unprotected thigh muscles for the first roundhouse. Then he raised his knee to block the second. His defense protected his lower body and his torso, it was effective, but it had a weakness.

An uncontrolled whoop pulled itself from Jaune's lips, as he twisted his knee down. His shin followed, turning in a crescent from a body blow to Nolan's skull.

The crunch of bone on bone filled the confines of the cage, drowning everything out. The thug's legs buckled. His instincts took over, thought too difficult. Hands were already reaching, back leg lunging, and front knee sliding across the ground, before anyone could notice the mistake.

Jaune's eyes widened, his opponent slipped under his guard and wrapped himself around his hips. A takedown. A counter responded in kind. He'd end the fight here. If Jaune got to the ground, he'd be at the mercy of his opponent and anyone else who hid in the back alleys. He wouldn't be able to look Ruby in the eye again, if he had to be saved, if he was buried under the trash again. His knee launched itself forward for the man's chin.

Nolan felt his death slip past his ear. Twisting to escape, he aborted his takedown and skid across the white canvas.

"Break," yelled the ref, his body blocking both fighters.

Jaune slammed into the black and white clad man, bouncing off and stumbling back several paces, before his brain returned. Jaune blinked. The alley was gone, the dim light replaced with the blinding beams of spotlights, and his opponent wasn't a shadowy figure. His opponent was Nolan Porfirio.

"No takedowns in the first round." The referee pointed at Nolan then raised the same finger, on the hand with a red band. "Minus one pont."

When the dense haze of his senses finally cleared, his body roared in agony, rebelling at Jaune's mind for ignoring its pleas.

The referee turned to him and raised a single finger, this time attached to his other hand. "Blue corner, illegal knee. Minus one point."

A layer of sweat poured from Jaune's body. Heat he hadn't felt, threatened to smother him.

"Fight," called the referee, dashing back.

Nolan was already lunging in.

Jaune's body groaned, his arm moving in slow motion, too late to defend. He could do little when his opponent's jab snaked into his nose. Tears bit at the corner of his eyes as he backpedaled from his opponent. Each step clopped and clunked, heavy, ugly. Jaune didn't feel hurt, but the burning in his chest seared his lungs.

When the referee called an end to the first round, Jaune almost cheered.

He would have if he wasn't so horrified.

Where had the time gone? Jaune tried to recount his actions and they didn't add up. He counted a minute of action at most. Nothing that could have filled the time of the entire round. He barely had time to move.

Then mortification and shame made an appearance.

He didn't even remember making his required amount of kicks. Jaune thought he was ahead of his opponent, but with his current memory, the idea didn't soothe him. Hopefully what he threw had been enough.

A hand tugged on him and Jaune realised his opponent had vanished from the canvas. A look to the right showed him leaning against his corner's padding. The hand tugged again and Jaune saw Qrow's red eyes.

"Sorry," Jaune said immediately.

"For what?" asked Qrow, dragging him away, uncaring of Jaune's ungainly steps.

"I messed up," said Jaune, finding the cool wood of a stool at the back of his knees. "I didn't make the required amount of kicks."

Qrow's eyebrow raised, the other joined quickly after. In slow, enunciated words, Qrow said, "Kid, you threw, eighteen kicks this round."

Jaune froze, only the fat drops of sweat and the heaving of his chest moved. Eighteen kicks. He couldn't have thrown eighteen kicks. Impossible. He couldn't even remember five.

"Sit."

Jaune did, not because he listened to Qrow, rather his legs could hold him up no longer. He tried to take a deep breath and found air wouldn't move through his nose. When he tried to feel if he had broken something, his arms couldn't move. He opened his mouth and his tongue unrolled, the pink flesh, fat, and swollen. His words slurred in between his ragged pushing and pulling of his lungs. "Qrow … I can't move."

Ruby's grin filled her face when she scooped both his legs up and tucked them into her armpit. She began bouncing up and down, rattling his numb legs, and said "That's why we said to focus on two rounds."

"I don't understand."

"You'll see," said Ruby, her pitch and flow echoing the haunting statement he heard time and time again.

"I still don't see."

"Adrenaline dumping," said Ruby. "Most people can't control their gas tank during their first fight."

Then the cogs in his brain started turning. The dull ache in his chest, the bloated feeling spread through his body and the greasy sweat he hadn't felt until the referee broke up the fight. He had felt adrenaline before with Yang, Cardin, the first time he stepped into the ring with Ruby. He never felt like this. Then again every other encounter had only lasted for a brief moment.

Jaune had gassed out and he still had two rounds to go.

Ruby winked at him. "Well, were we right?"

* * *

Author's Note

For those of you who want to know what we're all about, it's like this yo!

Jaune's walk out song is my teenage angst and definitely a good walk out song. However, if you can't own the cheese it could be very awkward. For the record, my walk on song recently was Fighting Dreamers from the Naruto Opening. I waved to all my fellow Weebs who recognized the song. I'm sure our lovable noodle will thank Ruby about her choice in great music later, if he doesn't die in this fight.

Speaking of, Jaune went a little nuts and frankly I've never seen a newbie not do this. You lose it and forget everything. Form? Gone. Power regulation? Gone. Combinations? Gone. Basic tenants of staying alive, such as breathing? Gone. It happens often and the more you compete, the more you get used to it.

For those of you who have done a competitive sport, does this work? I only have experience with martial arts competition.

Any who, see you all in two weeks for the finale.

Please follow, review, and favorite if you like my work, it makes me smile.

Until next time,

Mkspotlights.


	30. Chapter 30

_Welp … I learned personally why you should always fall properly no matter how tired you are in class. Long story short. MK is a meathead. MK keeps training with bruised ribs. MK doesn't flex during a blast double due to babying sore ribs. Ribs crack and membrane separates from bone. Yeap, I'm an idiot alright. Sorry about the missed weeks, but here's our grand ol' chapter 30._

 _We made it ya'll._

 _I'm glad I got the burn out right and I'll definitely be taking some techniques from other martial arts as we go along. Just keep in mind Jaune is only a baby and the people he learns from only know certain styles. Not to mention I have to keep some cool stuff for the opponents too. O._

 _As we have reached the end of Book 2 please read the bottom Author's Note for update schedule._

* * *

 _Cover art by: BobaFiish_

 _Beta reading by: Freckles Fiction and Battle W0rn_

* * *

Round 30

"Off the stool. Round two."

Taking his eyes off his pool of sweat, Jaune lifted his head to take in his team, to find only Ruby. He blinked and said, "I just sat down."

She snorted, "You weren't listening to a word Uncle said, huh?"

Jaune, proving the statement correct, asked, "What?"

"Never mind, second round is takedowns and boxing."

"I remember."

"Takedowns are all that matters. Winner takes all. If you get him to the mat, you win the round."

"I could recite the rules in my sleep."

"Jaune," Ruby smiled ruefully, "You still haven't got off the stool."

He hadn't. Jaune got to his feet, his legs cold and unresponsive, needed a second attempt to make it up.

A scrape, the rattle of the cage and a hand found itself on his shoulder. "Good luck, stick to the game plan."

Jaune nodded at the voice, comforting, even if he didn't recognize who had spoken. At the call of the referee, he walked to the center of the ring and met the gaze of his opponent. Pink eyes stared, wild and hard. Jaune was ready to face them … if only he could remember the plan.

"Start," called the referee and both fighters moved.

Jaune's hands came to his cheeks, thumbs smooshed into the corners of his mouth as he advanced.

Nolan did the opposite, his hands drooping low to the ground.

Furrowed brows, met in the middle as Jaune made it within range. His opponent had no guard, but the dull ringing in his head offered no answers. The last round passed by in a blur. He had little time. He needed this round. Jaune stepped in, his left hand flashed for his opponent's eyes. His right followed. Even Jaune could see the drag in his punches.

Nolan ducked. He ducked under a jab. Squatting low until both hands touched the ground, thin fingers flexed and with a push of his legs, Nolan flew forward.

Jaune's cross hit nothing, but air. Eyes widened as his opponent shot for his legs. He tried to correct himself. To pull back, sprawl, or use any defense he practiced over and over again, until he rubbed his skin raw. His body did not listen.

Too late, too numb. Jaune's legs drove him forward, crashing into Nolan's body and over it.

Jaune tumbled over the man's shoulder, slamming ass over head into the mat. He coughed once and scrambled to his feet, ignoring the burn in his cheeks. A roll sounded like the smartest move, but if there had been ground and pound, if Nolan had collapsed on him… Stupid, so stupid. He could hear the laughter already.

"Slip," said the referee, both hands raised in the air before crossing in an X. The man waited until Nolan got to his feet. "Fight on."

Nolan wasted no time, dashing forward, hands once again low.

Jaune knew what Nolan was aiming for. Dropping his hands in response, he crouched low and waited to block the takedown.

It never came.

Nolan lunged forward his left leg far and stretched, his body dipped low to the ground. He stopped at the second Jaune moved to defend. Nolan froze for a breath and launched himself like a spring, low hands arcing for Jaune's face.

Currents of electricity burned Jaune's brain as Nolan's jab landed once again. His nose filled with fluid. Jaune could no longer breathe. He pulled back without even thinking.

Jaune's mouth dropped open, sucking in much needed oxygen, right when Nolan's cross slammed into his jaw.

Jaune's world spun. Stiff legs staggered back. His hands flew up high and protective. Jaune needed a moment. His opponent didn't give him a chance. A hiss of air hinted an attack had been launched.

The attack was not a strike.

Shoulder slammed into hips, hands clamped on knees, and the two fighters entwined together.

Air exploded from his lungs, as his opponent's shoulder drove in Jaune's stomach and up into his ribcage. Jaune let out a croak as Nolan continued to drive the duo back. He would have crashed into the canvas if his back didn't slam into the cage.

Nolan wasted no time, already adjusting his hold to drag Jaune down. To score the point.

Winner takes all.

Jaune brought his arms down from his face. One swam low and under one of his opponent's arms while Jaune's other pressed against Nolan's neck. Jaune pressured, driving the bones of his arms into his opponent, yet the man held fast. Punches peppered Jaune's sides as Nolan ground into his stomach. Jaune couldn't stay there. An explosive rush of air and Jaune shoved the man back, pivoting and escaping back to the center of the ring.

Nolan smirked, bounced once, and wiped away his sweat as he dropped back into his stance, low and wide. His knuckles dropped and swung lazily, taunting.

A great, heaving breath left Jaune's lips as his body wobbled on unsteady legs. His arms drew up a moment after he signalled his body to move, the appendage heavy and thick with blood. He was woefully unprepared when Nolan pressed the attack.

The dance continued and Jaune could barely move his own feet.

Nolan lunged forward and it became a guessing game. Takedown or strikes. The punishment would be failure, humiliation and pain.

Jaune's nose burned every time a hand so much as grazed it, his brain lighting up in agony. Every jab shocked Jaune like a live current. It only made predicting what was coming worse. Jaune was losing and his body wasn't reacting fast enough to tip the scales.

Jaune should have known he wasn't cut out to fight. The voices in his head echoed the statement.

"You dummy, listen to what we're telling you." A high pitched voice cut through the miasma. The sharp, clear voice sliced through the hum in his ears, the roar of the crowd, and his own thoughts. "Attack, get on the offensive. You're letting him dictate the fight."

Jaune parried a punch, threatening to smash his nose flat. A pained gasp left his lips as an uppercut buried deep into his stomach. No one had given him any advice, god knows he needed it. He couldn't remember anything of the sort. He hadn't heard a thing over the beating of his heart and the heaving of his lungs.

"Attack dammit!" yelled the voice again, strong and true.

Jaune did, throwing a haphazard punch into his opponent's center. His punch, sluggish and without his weight behind it, did nothing.

"Again. Don't stop."

Jaune followed the first with six more.

Nolan, caught in his forward momentum, took the first couple of blows to the chest before he backpedaled away from the rest. He waited at the very end of Jaune's last punch before following the lagging appendage with another crisp jab.

Jaune's brain felt like fire, his muscles lead, but the voice ordered him to attack, so he did. Pushing past the lancing jab, he chased after his opponent with a flurry of punches. Jaune knew he could trust the voice, even as it bled back into the all encompassing buzzing.

Nolan slipped the first punch, dodged the second, and blocked the third. The eighth punch landed clean across his brow, still more followed. The stream of fists continued until Nolan's heel touched wire and his back crashed into chain links. His hands flew up for the first time and shielded his body.

Each a combination Jaune drilled hundreds of thousands of times. Now, he lacked form, power, speed, and any of the things he practiced. The punches still flew. Jaune didn't know what he was throwing, just that he attacked. He maintained his assault until instinct forced him to move.

Nolan turned away, shielded his body with his left shoulder, and swung. He pivoted on the ball of his foot, forgoing his jab for a scything hook.

The punch swept over empty air.

Jaune felt the blow brush overhead as his shoulder met his opponent's thigh. Jaune grabbed on tight, locking his arms behind knees and lifted.

Hopping on his other leg with one arm braced against the cage, Nolan punched Jaune in the nose.

Through gritted teeth, Jaune tugged and turned, forcing the duo back toward the center of the cage, Nolan's trapped knee stuck fast into his chest. Jaune pushed, pulled, and twisted the leg, making up for sloppiness with unpredictability.

Nolan skipped over a trip and lunged forward, wrapping long arms around Jaune's neck as he forced his entire body weight onto Jaune's neck and his hold on the trapped leg.

A hack pulled itself from Jaune's throat. His knees threatened to cave in and drop them both to the canvas. His body wouldn't move, no strength filled his muscles, and his hold on the man's leg weakened with every second.

Arms tightened around Jaune's neck.

"Whoever gets the takedown wins," Ruby's echo said.

Releasing the leg, Jaune fell. He let the weight of both men drag him forward, head first into the canvas. No finesse, no strength, just his body pancaking his opponent. If he got Nolan to the ground, a point was still a point.

It almost worked.

A grunt sounded from deep in Nolan's chest as they rammed into the mat, but instead of waiting to be separated by the referee he moved. Nolan kicked out and arched his back, pulling on Jaune's neck.

The world spun.

Jaune's back slammed into the canvas. Knees slammed on his sides. A reversal.

A fresh spike of fear stabbed through his chest. Jaune couldn't stay here. Thrashing, Jaune's panic grew as the window for him to scramble out of the sweep slipped away. In a last burst, Jaune planted both hands across his opponent's chest and shoved.

It should not have worked, but Nolan sailed backward and flopped onto his back. Rolling backward onto his feet, Nolan didn't see Jaune move, until he crashed into him.

Jaune tackled him, locking his hands behind his opponent's chest like a vice. He pushed, squeezed, and twisted to force his opponent's back to the ground.

Nolan didn't fight the hold around his chest. He hooked a foot under Jaune's left knee, lifting the leg into the air with ease. A crack and Nolan's other leg smashed into Jaune's right, bending his last support. Toppling his opponent to the mat, Nolan rolled with the momentum, off his back and to his knees.

Refusing to allow his back to touch the ground, Jaune released his grip and pushed away. In a tumbling ball of limbs, Jaune forced himself out and got to his feet. At least he tried. Hands balanced across his knees, his back stooped over the ground was the closest he got.

Through the clumps of his hair, he saw his opponent roll easily to his feet and drop to a crouch, a fighting stance.

A scream boiled up his throat. The need to curse himself for his inadequacy high and present. He had lost this round, as a result, the match. Instead, Jaune bit down the noise, until it came out as a rumbling growl and charged. Arms dropped, legs pushed off, body bent low, and Jaune attacked. Just as the voice said.

Nolan grinned as his body flexed and his right hand shot out in a scooping blur.

The blow would catch Jaune's chin. His takedown was shot from too far away. He didn't have the energy to dodge the uppercut. He would be knocked unconscious. Hopefully, the shame wouldn't hurt so badly.

"Break," the referee said, swiping victory not only from Nolan as the incoming blow froze midway, but also from Jaune. The second round was over. "Back to your corners, one minute."

Jaune knew he failed. He blinked and Qrow appeared, the man's lips opening and closing in a rhythm. Jaune couldn't make out any words. Attempting to move closer, to see if distance would make a difference, he found his legs trapped.

Ruby locked his legs under her arms as she hopped up and down. The position felt familiar, like she had done this to him before. He couldn't remember exactly when.

"What are you doing?" asked Jaune, his voice cracked and dry. Licking his lips and sucking water from a straw, which he just realized was there, he asked, "Why are you bouncing?"

Ruby's face scrunched up and twisted. She looked at him and away, a single eyebrow climbing higher up her face every time she bounced. She nodded to someone out of his view, then turned to blast him with the full force of her grin.

"It's to drive the blood out of your legs," she said, her words tumbling into the others. "But that's not important. You're doing good so far, Nolan favored his jab and once you started advancing he had to change strategies. Good, just know that he likes to do a lot of level changes with his shots. He'll probably try to do it again in the next round."

Jaune tried to follow along, but his thoughts moved through a thick sludge.

Ruby continued her rant, "He looks to have a lot of sweeps trained off the bottom so be careful. Just because he's on his back doesn't mean he's not dangerous. Smash him flat or he'll keep trying to flip you. If you get on your back, keep your arms in tight and try to scramble out. I know you didn't have a lot of time, but…" She blinked. "Are you okay?"

He nodded, wondering why her lips screwed up when he did.

Two hands clamped on his shoulders. "First round is yours, no question about it. Second round could go either way. You didn't score and neither did he, but he did land more strikes." She shook her head. "Which, don't matter. You're doing amazing, Jaune. Last round and it's all yours, just give it all you got."

He already spent all he had. "Alright"

"Good." Ruby's smile rose another step higher. "Be proud of what you've done, everyone is cheering for you."

Jaune sighed and got to his feet. Biting down on his mouthpiece he started off toward the center of the ring as the referee announced the end of the break. Ruby was wrong. Yes, everyone was cheering, but they cheered for the winner. Jaune couldn't raise his arm, he didn't think the referee would either.

The referee dropped his hand and called the start of the last round.

Jaune dropped low, bracing for the charge that never came.

Nolan didn't move from his spot, instead he locked his gaze on Jaune's face and waited.

Jaune's eyes focused on the heaving of his opponent's chest. Maybe, his opponent was as tired as himself. He didn't know the intricacies of wrestling or submissions, but he knew what Nora taught him. He let his shoulders rise and drop in one extended breath. A step and Jaune closed the distance.

Nolan stepped back and fell.

Jaune blinked. A pair of legs wrapped around his torso.

Nolan grinned, locked his legs behind Jaune's chest, and dragged them both to the ground.

Just like that, Jaune found himself in his opponent's guard. All his takedown practice, now useless. Two points were out of his reach.

Nolan rolled forward, his back leaving the mat until he could stare Jaune in the eye. Hands locked behind Jaune's neck and Nolan fell back to the mat, pulling, forcing Jaune to bear his weight.

Jaune didn't even try to fight it. Following the pull, Jaune's forehead smashed into Nolan's stomach and up into his ribs. Jaune could feel the man's labored breathing against his cheeks. The jerky draw and expulsion of air as lungs tried to feed a body that needed more fuel than the two organs could provide. He got to his feet and drove his head deeper, folding Nolan in half.

Nolan groaned, but Jaune only cared when the legs behind him unlocked.

Jaune pinned and trapped Nolan's left leg. His body moved on its own as he slid over the trapped leg, fanning out perpendicularly. Once laid chest to chest, Jaune slid his forearm into his opponent's throat and smashed.

Hacking, Nolan squirmed, but couldn't move past the forearm on his neck and the weight over his torso.

Neither could Jaune. The position left him with little to no options so he moved. In one motion he lifted his hips up, slid a knee across his opponent's stomach, and past it. Jaune shifted his weight, a step away from mounting the man, when Nolan jerked. Hands grabbed at Jaune's wrist as hips bucked, and the two fighters flew.

Chaos followed.

The duo rolled and flopped. Jaune would surface on top to only be dragged back into the whirlpool of limbs. He didn't know what was going on, only that every time his back touched the ground he did everything in his power to change that.

Nolan did the same except he never stopped attacking. Chokes, locks, and other moves, Jaune didn't know, struck out during the mad scramble.

All Jaune could do was struggle and hope, he didn't fall into a trap.

The spasming ball continued.

Air sucked in and out in a rapid burst during one particular flip. His muscles blew past cold and heavy to the burn of real damage as he continued to do anything to squash down his opponent while not getting choked out at the same time. He knew he wouldn't win at this point. He didn't win the second round and it was clear his opponent knew what he was doing. Jaune felt like he was fighting a living whirlpool and he had no idea how to swim.

Nolan bucked and the duo rolled again. Knees slid on either side of Jaune's chest as the mat rang with the slap of flesh, an inch from either of Jaune's ears. Sweat poured down Nolan's face as he glared down at the blond, chest heaving in and out.

Jaune could let it end here.

His opponent had a secured position and the ache in his bones demanded he take a moment to rest. He wasn't in danger, not yet, he could afford to take a break. He would just give up a few points and lose by that much larger of a margin.

His opponent didn't move, hands flat on opposite sides of his skull, trying to get his breathing under control.

Growling, Jaune tuned out the warning signals screaming in his head to swing his legs up, hooking a foot in each of Nolan's armpits. Everything hurt. Darkness crept in at the edges of his vision. Fatigue demanded he rest. Jaune kicked out, throwing the man onto his back as he rolled with the force onto his knees. Locking his arms out he pressed into the bones of Nolan's hips and straightened his back, even as legs wrapped behind his waist. Jaune ignored all his body's demands and started all over again, breaking through his opponent's guard. He was tired, yes. Hell, he had past tired a long time ago until exhaustion sank into his bones. It didn't stop him from moving. Afterall, exhaustion was an old friend.

Nolan didn't fight his attempt at breaking his guard, the man's legs opened the moment Jaune applied pressure. He didn't see the trap until Nolan had already swung his legs up and over his head.

Jaune couldn't even grunt as legs wrapped around his head and squeezed. He rushed to pry the legs apart, only to find one arm was stuck, Nolan's body trapping it, his other fumbled ineffectively.

The lock tightened.

"Triangle, Jaune get to your feet and smash him," said a muffled voice.

Jaune tried to stand. His legs trembled and spasmed uncontrollably.

The legs around his head shuffled.

When they tightened again, Jaune could no longer breathe. His throat crushed closed. He collapsed to his knees, legs unable to support him. The edge of black grew and swam toward the center of his vision. The voices mixed with the dull hum and agreed with his own thoughts. This is where he lost. Through the veil of black he saw his fingers drift toward the mat, gently touching the ground. If he tapped, it would all be over.

Hands reached the back of Jaune's head. The pressure increased from suffocating to head popping.

Jaune could no longer see through the black. He could feel the rough texture of canvas. Tap and it wouldn't hurt. His hand raised. A wet smack hit his cheek, sweat, but to Jaune it felt like spit. His fingers closed into a fist and dropped back to his opponent's. He would not give up this time.

It felt like minutes of torture as his brain shut down. Right when his new source of resolve felt like it would crack, the pressure released.

When Nolan's legs shifted and an arm scooped at his knee, Jaune could do nothing else, but breathe.

Jaune blinked and he was on his back.

Nolan sat above him, this time perpendicularly, knees pinning his right arm as the man leaned forward to wrap both arms around the forearm of the trapped limb.

Jaune's eyes widened. He knew what was coming. Using his left hand he reached and clamped down on his trapped elbow. He grabbed at anything with his right hand as Nolan moved.

Nolan fell backward and wrenched Jaune's arm with him.

An armbar. A small, rational voice in the back of his mind made a note to thank Pyrrha for her advice. Jaune couldn't use the technique, not yet, but the video had a tiny bit dedicated on how to defend it too. Unfortunately, the majority of his brain screamed and ran around like a chicken without its head. His oxygen deprived brain focused solely on holding for dear life.

A foot stamped on Jaune's left bicep as Nolan twisted at an angle.

Jaune's fingers creaked as they were ripped from their hold. His right arm pulled away as he lost his grip. If the arm straightened, it would be over. His hands scrambled, leaving red lines down his arms as they searched for anything to grab onto.

The distance only grew further as Nolan pulled.

Jaune's hands found one another, tangling into a twisted ball of digits. He squeezed and held on to the last line of defense.

The foot on his left arm was joined by another as Nolan shifted his arms down to Jaune's right bicep, bringing the blade of his forearm into the straining muscle. When he tried again to break his grip, Jaune could only feel fire.

Jaune's eyes screwed shut as if he felt a knife slice into his bicep. The pressure on the muscle grew, until he had to bite down on his lip. His hands held the lock with everything they had, yet he could see his fingers slipping from their hold. His arms shook as they seperated inch by miserable inch. This time for sure, he had lost.

"Stop. Time's up," the referee said, tapping both men on the shoulder.

Jaune lay across the mat, his limbs splayed out in a star as his brain tried to catch up with the information he heard. It was over. It was all over. He did it, he survived all three rounds. The feeling bubbled from the pit of his stomach and climbed until it reached his throat. He wanted to laugh, he made it to the end. Then the results of the situation bore down upon him and smashed his mirth down, faster than it had come. Jaune rolled up to a sitting position, got to a knee, and slowly rose as he did a tally on the past three rounds. Everything had gone so fast he hadn't been able to accurately measure and even now, when he tried to grasp the details of the fight, he couldn't. Memories of what he had done were a thick sludge in his mind.

A hand grasped his wrist and cameras flashed. Blinking away the spots in his vision he heard the cage door open as the deep voice of the announcer filled the room. His name was called, then his opponent's, and Jaune could see the man raising his own fist in the air with a grin on his face.

One round to two, Jaune estimated. One to two, favoring Nolan. His guess wouldn't have to stand for long as the announcer's voice quieted the room.

"Let's give a round of applause for these two wonderful gentlemen," he said. The crowd answered his request in a chorus of applause. "Though both fought their hearts out, the judges here tonight have decided a winner. This fight has gone the distance. The judges have decided in a split decision, the winner tonight is ..." The announcer paused, pulling air into his lungs as well as the entirety of the audience's attention. When he spoke his voice was thunder. "The Victor, Jaune Arc!"

The hum in Jaune's ears became a roar, cheering voices replaced the muck in his head. He blinked, staring at the tugging on his wrist. His hand was raised in a fist. The referee released his hand and gently guided him into a full turn, as ecstatic faces cheered. They cheered for him.

The words left his lips in a whisper, afraid if he spoke louder, his words would be a lie. "I-I won?"

The referee opened his mouth to say something, but a tornado slammed into Jaune, separating him from the referee, bringing with it a hurricane of noise.

"You did it, Kid."

"I am impressed, Arc. I expected you to tap no less than four times throughout the bout."

"Our noodle did it, Renny. Mama's so proud. Maybe he'll buy us a tractor."

More voices joined in, raw cheer making up for the lack of numbers as they overpowered the crowd. One voice stood out from the rest.

"Jaune, you did it, you really did it," Ruby said, her grin stronger than any spotlight. "You won."

He tasted the unfamiliar words again. "I won?"

Ruby dove into him, crushing his body in an iron hug. His aching body welcomed it. "Yeap, you won."

"How? I counted myself two rounds down."

"I didn't. We didn't," she reaffirmed. "I knew you could do it, Jaune."

"Hey let's get a picture," a man said. "Everyone get closer, closer. There we go, perfect. Jaune, show us the gold."

He blinked, but when he looked down, right there hanging off a cheap, blue ribbon around his neck was a tiny, gold disk. It was small and paper thin. He could smother the entire thing in his palm if he tried, but there, engraved with black script read the single word, 'Champion'.

"Come on, kiddo. Smile and show it off for the camera."

In the dangerous part of Vale, housed by a seedy bar, standing in a cage on top a beer stained dance floor, Jaune raised his fist to the sky. His medal spun lazily as it reflected the beams of spotlights, fit more for dancing than a photoshoot.

He smiled as the camera shuttered. "I won."

"You won!" said Ruby, once again.

A soft touch fluttered against his cheek. By the time he noticed, Ruby had pulled away, a grin brighter than any he had ever seen on her face. Perhaps it was a trick of the light, but her eyes widened, cheeks a faint dusting of pink. Before Jaune could ask, he was buried under the weight of his friends. Literally, the pile dropping to the canvas with a thud and the squeal of voices.

In the center of the pile, Jaune couldn't help the bright crimson covering his entire face. Nor could he help the equally bright smile.

"I know you're happy and all, but I need you to clear the cage. There's another ten fights waiting for their turn," the female organizer said, in a dry voice.

"Wait, what time is it?" asked Weiss, from outside of the pile of bodies.

"7:25 and I have a schedule to keep, so if you could tell your group to get-"

"Get up you buffoons," interrupted Weiss, her voice rising in volume. "Get up, we are running over time. We needed to be at the arena ten minutes ago."

A flurry of action followed in the wake of Weiss's statement. Jaune blinked and he was shaking hands with his opponent. A second blink and he was being herded out the door slung over Nora's shoulder as people screamed. A third and his rear end hit leather seats as he slumped. The rest of the car filled with chatter.

"Weiss, are we going to make it?"

"We will make it. I have made plans and called in a few favors."

"But the arena is thirty minutes away."

"We. Will. Make. It."

A click and sirens screamed, followed by the peel out of tires. Someone in the car cackled while someone outside screamed.

Jaune's eyes drooped, fighting to stay open. A hand ruffled his hair and he realized he was leaning against someone's shoulder.

"Not bad, Wannabe- Jaune. Not bad at all, but if you thought that was a lot of people, just you wait."

Jaune said something, his brain didn't catch.

"Heh, cute, Jaune, real cute. Get some sleep and get your brain back inside your head. Don't wanna miss a real fight."

Jaune didn't try to argue the point, his eyes already glued shut.

"Don't think I didn't see that peck from Rubes, though. You may have won, Jaune, but we will talk."

A squawk sounded from his other side, but Jaune wasn't paying attention. He drifted off to sleep.

~/~

He awoke several times through the journey, but once gloves touched under the lights of Vale's central arena, Jaune was wide awake.

He would never forget the sight.

The fight burned a scar in his brain he could never hope to heal. Every time he closed his eyes he saw the final moments over and over again.

Yang across the ground.

Pyrrha on top.

Yang's right arm straightened and locked tight against Pyrrha's chest.

An armbar. Pyrrha's first submission. The same submission he had been in not an hour ago.

Pleas from Qrow, Taiyang, and Ruby.

Gritted teeth and a tug. Yang's opened hand raised and faltered an inch from slapping the canvas.

The open hand closed into a fist.

Pyrrha gripped and pulled harder, her back arched in a 'U'.

Yang growled.

A snap.

Pyrrha flopped to the canvas, resistance gone.

In her grasp was a spasming arm.

Eyes widened.

Pyrrha's lips gaped wide in silent horror as she released the appendage, bent in the opposite direction.

Then the screaming started.

He heard the gasp of the crowd and the announcer calling for a doctor. He saw the shock on his friends' faces. They matched the expression on his own.

Jaune would never forget Yang tucked in a ball, blood pouring down her face as she cradled her mangled arm to her chest.

The image replayed over and over again in his nightmares.

* * *

 _Author's Note_

 _That's right I did it- I mean Pyrrha did it. She darn done it good._

 _Let's all give a round of applause to our noodle, who's not so noodlish any more. He tried his hardest and gosh darn it he won! I remember winning dinky, plastic medals as a kid and being so happy, even though in the long term it meant nothing. I imagine Jaune's doing the same. Yang on the other hand is going to be feeling a heck of a lot of different things._

 _I hope I got the grappling sequences done alright. The rounds were made to be a bit hectic as Jaune's not really in the right mindset to clinically analyze what's going on, so don't worry my BJJ lovers I'll get to actual explanations soon._

 _I'm proud to say Book 2 is a wrap. As we move on to the one month break, where I plan and take a mini vacation, I have to let you all know that I'll be competing in Japan, during the middle of October. I got invited and it's a tradition. However, with a separated membrane rib thingy I've been having to train in a way that saps a lot of my free time. This might affect how much time I can put to pre writing chapters._

 _TLDR: I may be gone longer than a month, though I'll try to not have that happen._

 _Alright, that's it for my ramblings. Thank you all for the support and let's keep it going for Book 3!_

 _Please Follow, Review, and Favorite if you liked my work. It makes me smile._

 _Until next time,_

 _Mkspotlights_


	31. Chapter 31

_Heyo, I'm back from Japan. Won both my matches, got very drunk, and ate a lot of food. Now I'm back to the grind._

 _Thanks for the amazing feedback y'all. I'm glad the last chapter went over well._

 _For the record, I'm trying to be as realistic as I can with injuries while still keeping close to canon._

 _To answer the question of styles. I would argue every single fighter has a style. It's not so cut and dry as a boxer being only good with their hands, fighters can deviate and insert techniques from other games, but at its core a fighter has a set style. It's built off of coaching, personal preference and repetition. If you watched the most recent UFC, #244, that would be a perfect example of styles. Wonderboy, Diaz, Till, Johnny Walker, and Derrick Lewis, just to name a few all have a unique approach to fighting. As Joe Rogan says "Styles make fights."_

 _Anywho let's get on with the show!_

* * *

 _Cover art by: Boba Fiish_

 _Editing by: Freckles Fiction_

* * *

Round 31

Bright lights burned above. Spots seared through shut eyes. Her brain throbbed from the intensity. People were arguing. Someone screamed. A hand grabbed her arm. She screamed. One eye blinked open, blinded for a second, until she could see a face.

Ruby's face, red and puffy.

Who made Ruby cry? She'd make them cry, if her arm stopped throbbing.

Her arm.

That's right, the fight. Why was Ruby in the ring, had she won? She remembered being stuck, then pain- the rest fuzzed. Excitement, adrenaline? Probably, but she hadn't lost in years. Shit, she'd make the champ pay. She knew one thing for sure, she didn't tap out. The fight was still on.

She braced her left palm across the canvas and shoved herself up, teeth grinding against her mouthpiece. She didn't make it far.

Ruby yelped and vanished. People in masks took her spot, reaching out.

Yang growled, swatting at them with her good hand. She got one of them, but more appeared. Her mouthpiece landed on the canvas with a wet splat. She told them she could still fight. It wasn't over.

The masked men drew nearer, deaf to her words, and tied her down to a gurney.

She thrashed, arched and squirmed. Useless. For all her years of training, she could do nothing, but yell at them to let her go. She twisted her head around to find someone who'd listen to her. She found her opponent.

Pyrrha Nikos stood with her hand raised, not a hair out of place.

Yang Xiao Long stared at the girl's back as she was wheeled away.

~/~

Red lights filled the room. The masked men wheeled her past miserable people. One mother consoled a crying child. The kid was having none of it, struggling against her mother's hold. Yang felt the same.

They dropped her into one of the cots lined against the wall and drew the curtains shut. People in scrubs darted in and out of her partitioned space, scribbling things on paper and fiddling with medical instruments.

One masked woman asked about her arm. Yang took one glance and averted her eyes to the swirling patterns on the ceiling. Bones did not look like that. The nurse never asked again, leaving to do whatever things nurses did. Minutes ticked by and then the throbbing began.

Burning pain, growing a million times worse at her elbow as if someone hammered red-hot nails into her body. Yang could get beaten bloody and barely feel it, but this pain drilled deep into her core. Then the itching started.

Oh god, the itching.

She struggled against the straps holding her in place. Machines beeped. The masked men appeared and said things she couldn't hear. Yang ignored them. More words from them. They didn't understand. Hands grabbed her. A sharp prick and everything went numb.

Crack.

Electricity ran up her arm then nothing. She could breathe, the spasms in her arm stopped. The pain dribbled away, until she felt empty, light, like she could float. The beeping stopped and the masked men disappeared, leaving her with the smell of her sweat, antiseptic, and blood. The mixture of smells was familiar, but now it felt alien. Her right hand twitched. Her left hand balled into a fist. Biting her lip reopened a cut she hadn't noticed.

Yang Xiao Long did not cry.

However, for that one moment, with no one watching, she allowed herself to wallow.

By the time she could hear the insanity of Beacon filling the hospital, her eyes had dried and struggled to keep themselves open. Adrenaline spent, body aching and good drugs pumping through her system, Yang fought the urge to sleep. If she rested, she'd be stronger.

 _Good point, me. Rest now, fight later._ Yang sighed and settled in, giving in to the starched sheets.

She closed her eyes for just a moment.

~/~

When she opened her eyes, soft beams of morning light shone through her window. She groaned and threw her arms over her eyes, but her blankets tangled and grabbed at one arm. She couldn't move the limb. She wiggled and wiggled again. Nothing. She mumbled curses and someone chuckled, before the light disappeared.

Who was in her room? Blinking through bleary eyes, an inky blob formed into her Uncle Qrow. Had she missed morning training? He didn't look mad, he looked like he needed to shave. She tried to tell him, but couldn't over a yawn.

"At least one of us got some sleep," said Qrow.

Yang mumbled a response and turned; suddenly she wasn't sleepy anymore.

Her right arm. Blood, bandages, and plastic bits. She looked away, for anything else.

She found Jaune. He sat in one of those dinky, fold out chairs, only used when nothing else was available. He looked silly in the small seat with his legs sticking out, yet anyone could see he didn't care. Clutched to his chest was the cheap medal. He trained, almost as hard as herself, and the effort had paid off. In his hand was the physical proof.

Heh, he looked happy, she remembered the feeling the first time she fought.

Ruby looked less happy. She smiled and made small talk when one someone asked her a question, but Yang knew her sister. Ruby's hands bunched around the hem of her hoodie, like she did when something bothered her as a little kid. Her eyes kept flicking back to Yang.

Yang's eyebrows furrowed. Her sister's eyes looked at her with ... sadness, concern, was that pity? Yang looked away, unable to hold her baby sister's stare. Why did Ruby look at her like that?

Her dad looked the worst of everyone. He was yelling at the masked men, throwing his arms out, face so red Yang thought he'd pass out. The masked men said something and he stomped over to her, softening as he reached her side.

He asked her a question and Yang swallowed, but replied.

After a while more of the men came into the room and wheeled her away. They led her into a room of pure white. She saw scalpels, saws and drills. A mask was slipped over her face and a nurse whispered consolatory sounds. She felt like running, but darkness already crept at the edges of her vision. Her blood ran cold, her limbs limp; she felt so weak. When the only thing she could see was blackness, Yang repeated the words she told her dad in her head, over and over again, until she could no longer.

Anything.

Anything to fight again.

~/~

Step.

Breathe in.

Step.

Breathe out.

Step.

Over and over again, Jaune moved his feet to the rhythm. Fast enough to get his blood pumping. Slow enough to get his heart thumping at an easy pace. For the past twenty minutes he jogged from school, his bag of books and gear thumping into his back with every step.

Step, step, breathe. Step, step, breathe.

Jogging had become a part of his daily schedule. It wasn't a difficult hour, but an absolutely necessary one. It was the key to victory or defeat. Jaune had watched the film of his fight, even now he wondered how he won. He looked ridiculous with his arms flailing in every direction, his stance bow-legged, stiff as his chest heaved after only a minute.

He really hated watching the recording. The grainy film reflected a side of himself he never saw in the gym. Jaune had grown used to sweat, being tired. In the midst of training he never cut a dashing figure, but he sure as hell never looked like the film version of himself struggling, crumpled with glassed over eyes. Flashes of being stomped on, flickered in his head. He really, really, hated watching the recording. However, his problem was as obvious as the solution.

He slowed when he noticed his pace had picked up.

The film confirmed he ran out of steam after the first round. According to Ruby gassing out was common for first fights, all the adrenaline and nerves raised heart rates, while tension in the muscles prevented recovery. Then lactic acid build up caused sluggishness to set in. Beacon had confirmed Ruby's explanation. Nothing could be done with first time jitters, except more time in the cage.

Jaune snorted and shook his head irritably. Ring time made sense, but meant he had to sit on his butt and twiddle his thumbs until his next opportunity in the ring. Hoping next time would be better, that he'd be more prepared, felt like a weak strategy. He couldn't afford to let that happen, not after that night. Luckily, during the hours of waiting in the hospital he had an epiphany. Jitters were more symptoms than a problem. There was something to do, to prepare, to make sure what happened against Nolan never happened again.

Cardio.

Cardio was the source, his problem and solution. He had been nervous, yes, but no amount of sparring or training had simulated the strain on his lungs. Jaune remembered he felt suffocated while sitting on a stool, his body unable to supply oxygen faster than he burned it. No matter how many times he drilled the techniques, or how powerful he felt, it mattered little when his heart wanted to burst from his chest. Cardio could be worked on and improved. Not to mention the running would take his mind off on other things.

Jaune cursed, his mind drifting to the glaring problems. The myriad of issues shone like burning fires, and he set the match. So much for taking his mind off other things.

He spat, and pushed off. Sprinting, letting the burn in his legs and chest wick away at the worry, he passed the bus stop around the corner, and down the street, until a familiar building came into view, Beacon. He turned, crossed onto tiles, skidded to a stop and took a deep breath.

The door opened and a soft chime jingled as he moved into the lobby as the afternoon classes were about to begin. Jaune made it through to the front desk without having to wait in line and waved at the receptionist. Blake nodded without taking her eyes off her book.

"Was Weiss covering for you or something?" he asked. "I think it's been months since I've been able to see the countertop."

"No," she said.

"Oh…"

She turned a glossy page of an overly large book.

"What are you reading today?"

Blake slid the book down just enough so he could see her glare crest over the edge. "Psychology."

"Okay."

The book travelled back up, Blake turned a page.

Jaune nodded for his own benefit and disappeared through the door, into the safety of the gym. The main room wasn't in much better shape. Of the few members around, most mulled around listlessly. Their eyes locked on their weights or bags as their grunts of exertion echoed in the empty room. No wonder Blake was in a mood. If the lobby had been sad, the current state of affairs was downright depressing.

Even Nora's enthusiasm barely penetrated the cloud of dark emotion almost visually looming over every person in the gym. The ex wrestler, part time doctor or was it professor, and full time sadist waved as she ran a group of five clients through one of her vomit inducing circuits. Jaune waved back, ignoring how her group was the smallest it's ever been since he joined.

"Where is everyone?" said Jaune, turning to the sound of approaching steps.

Ren, sipping from a cup full of green sludge, shrugged.

"I know Yang lost, but isn't this a bit much?"

Ren didn't immediately answer. He paused, sipped from his cup, and walked to a series of benches lined near the wall. Only when Jaune followed and sat, watching Nora's class did Ren speak. "Some people are only in it for the fairweather. If Yang won, they could say they sparred or held pads with her and tell their friends. After her defeat she is no longer as interesting."

"That's a terrible reason to join."

"It's a common one. Everyone can't have a dire goal as to defend themselves against a crazed bully." Ren took another sip. "Most of the clientele are just looking for a new hobby. You can't blame people for losing interest. I doubt many of the people who join intend to make a career out of fighting."

Jaune swallowed his retort. Yes, his situation had been weird, but he genuinely enjoyed training. The people here were fun and the sport was challenging enough to spark a desire to improve. However, where was he going with MMA, a career or a hobby? At the moment it didn't matter, the argument had grown stale anyway.

Ren continued through Jaune's thoughts, "And for those who are in it for pictures and a good story, our rates ensure we reap the benefits while it lasts."

"Speaking of which, don't I get a competition fighter discount or something?"

"For that I suggest you ask Nora, though she is likely to challenge you for it."

Jaune laughed, slapping a hand over his face he added a deep groan. Knowing Nora she really would challenge him, she'd even bust out her wrestling outfit. A shiver ran down his spine at the thought.

Ren smirked, gesturing over to a secluded corner of kicking bags. "Try not to worry, Jaune, it may be one in every five drops out, but we do get people who find enjoyment in the difficulty of martial arts."

Ren's gaze led to Marcus and his three friends. The two men engaged in a wrestling match, while the two girls added running commentary, most of which were jeers or some sort of teasing. They had arrived during the first wave of new applicants and had shown up nearly as much as Jaune himself.

"You're not worried?" asked Jaune.

"Members have come and gone before; Beacon is still here," said Ren, taking another sip. "If you were to look at our ledgers, the recent months were the anomaly not the standard." With a small smile, the man watched Nora attempt to suplex one of her students. "Right now, I'll enjoy the brief moment of peace, before something else occurs."

Nora's shout of victory was almost as loud as her victim's scream of pain.

Jaune never got the whole story from the two business owners. He knew Nora and Ren had worked out some sort of deal to partner with Beacon, but their relationship always betrayed a hint of more than just business associates. They both ran classes and other administrative duties, but seemed more involved when situations were tense, such as right now. In general, the pair was strange, but he supposed they were a part of Beacon's charm.

"Speaking of, what are you drinking?" Jaune said.

"A smoothie."

"Why is it bubbling?"

"The ingredients are activating, would you like a taste?"

Jaune took one look at the cup, swore he saw something wiggling in the murky depths, and shook his head vehemently. "Nope, I'm good, thanks though. I think I'll go find Ruby and not that way, Ren."

"Jaune," Ren said, waiting for him to turn back, "We did our best for Yang's preparation and now we can only do the same for her recovery."

Jaune felt his mood sour and he flipped back, unsure of what his face looked like. He waved and said, "Thanks, Ren."

Did he really try his hardest to help Yang? A sinking feeling, confirmed how his own conscious thought. He hadn't. Jaune hadn't even mentioned his meeting with Pyrrha. The champion had told him about her background. She was a grappler. Pyrrha even mentioned most people didn't know about her more humble beginnings. She was a grappler and Jaune hadn't informed Yang.

He'd been so busy with training, there was barely a moment for him to rest, let alone tell Yang. A cruel laugh left his lips at the lie. There were many times he could have said something. Did he do it for some code of honor? A secret given by a friend in a moment of open honesty, to keep from another friend? No, Pyrrha didn't seem to mind if her secret got out. How did fighting work when he genuinely liked both parties? Jaune knew the answer, it didn't.

An Eep pulled him from his thoughts. Turning he saw Ruby hauling over a crate of equipment. A faint tinting of red spread over her cheeks, though the dark rings around her eyes did their best to hide her embarrassment. She'd been busy, running around doing any odd job she thought would help. The rare times he'd see Ruby around, she'd be wiping windows, holding pads, and filing paperwork. Other times, she'd be scrubbing and rearranging equipment, which had already been cleaned dozens of times over, like what she was doing right now.

If he didn't feel horrible and guilty, Jaune would have thought she was avoiding him. Jaune waved and said, "Hey, Ruby."

Ruby waved back awkwardly, but smiled. "Hi, Jaune."

"How's classes been going?"

Her smile grew stiff.

Foot met mouth. "Have you seen Weiss?"

Her smile became glass like.

Before he could try to change the subject for the second time, Ruby mumbled under her breath and turned, dragging the crate of pads to who knows where. A sigh left his lips and he kicked himself. He should know better than to mention the manager.

The members of Beacon had barely seen Weiss after the championship fight. Qrow had said that Weiss was working on a deal with the fight organization, but the petite girl's absence hurt. Who knew Weiss had done so much paperwork? With her gone, the duty would have fallen to Taiyang, but he was almost as absent as Weiss. The owner and face of the gym, barely left the upper floor nowadays, all but abandoning his responsibilities. With one injury, three of Beacon were out of commission, leaving the others to pick up the slack.

At first Jaune had the grim idea that with less members, there'd be less work. However, in practice less people only meant less congested areas. Classes still needed to be run, gear cleaned, and paperwork filled. Jaune ran a hand through his hair and shouldered his gear higher, making his way to the lockers.

Adding on another issue Jaune needed to address was Ruby. He could still remember the brief moment when lips touched cheek. The butterflies in his stomach were quickly stomped on. Ruby's sister had been injured, went through surgery, their situation would be the least of her worries. Jaune saw how tired she looked. He couldn't consider it either, not when his silence had been the cause of Yang's situation.

Ren's words played through his head. Ren was wrong. Jaune hadn't done his best to help Yang, he'd been too busy focusing on himself.

"Stressed kid?" asked a tired voice, pulling Jaune from his thoughts again.

He said, "Kinda, though not as bad as you, Qrow."

"Hey, I'm not so bad."

Past his bravado, Qrow had seen better days. His beard had grown past scruffy to unkempt, his clothing were no better. His slacks and shirt were wrinkled and the clipboard of notes looked stained and ruffled. Qrow looked anything, but the face of Beacon, and that was the very burden he'd been left with.

"You look like I could even beat you in a fight."

"Kid, I could be shackled at the ankles and down an arm-" Qrow's face froze, one hand patted his back pocket. He prodded his cheek with his tongue and swallowed before continuing, "And you wouldn't take me in a fight."

Jaune very slowly gave the man a once over. "Very convincing."

The man wiped his face, looking down at his clipboard to jot down notes.

"How's Yang doing?"

"Better, for her at least. I think Tai's been working on getting her into physical therapy."

"That's good?"

"Not if last night's been any indication. She's not really in the mood to listen to her pops."

Jaune opened his mouth to offer to talk to her, but his mouth snapped shut. Yang had her family, people who'd competed and trained their entire lives. What could Jaune say that Qrow, Tai, or Ruby hadn't already said? He'd screw it up, make everything worse.

"Qrow, I … There's something I could have done."

"Worrying about the what ifs and if onlys, don't do anybody any good." A hand squeezed Jaune's shoulder. "Trust me, I would know. Thoughts like that will just eat you from the inside out and in the end nothing will change." Qrow's hand lifted from Jaune's shoulder and ran through his salt and pepper hair. "Don't worry about it. Yang's a tough girl, she'll get through it."

"Pyrrha-" He swallowed. "The fight was for the championship." He was such a coward.

"It's just a fancy belt and a slightly bigger paycheck. Other opportunities will come around eventually." Qrow laughed, but he didn't sound happy. "Half of a fight is the loss, kid, and our job is to pick up the pieces after."

~/~

Dimming light of the afternoon filtered into a small room, filled with posters of boy bands, medals, and family pictures. Across a fluffy bed, filled with blankets and stuffed animals, sat a young woman. She leaned against a mountain of pillows, allowing her to sit up straight as she stared out the window.

The girl looked healthy, bright golden hair, clear skin with only the faint silvery lines of scars across her face. She looked to be in the prime of her life, except for a single brace on her right arm, and dullness in her eyes.

The girl curled the limb close to her stomach as she watched elderly men and women walk down the gym outside of her house. Her face crinkled as she watched.

Then her scroll rang, and rang, and rang, until finally the young woman answered it.

"Hello, Yang," said the person on the other end of the call.

The young woman's face darkened. "Raven."

"So, I heard you lost."

"Yeah? From where? The news, magazines, or from the dozens of forums?"

"Is that the attitude you give to your own mother?"

"You're a bitch."

"Maybe, but at least I wasn't the one who lost in front of everyone."

The young woman drew in a breath and refused to answer.

"At least I wasn't weak."

The call ended, leaving the young woman in silence once again. She put away the scroll and turned back to stare out the window. The birds were chirping, not a single cloud blocked the sky, and people chatted happily as they returned home from a hard day of work. The young woman watched the scenery until the sky turned black and the street emptied to nothing. The entire time she looked calm as if the call had never even happened, if only one ignored her eyes.

The young woman's eyes blazed with fire.

* * *

Author's Note

So, writing after a while off is rather difficult, haha. I'm getting back into the rhythm so hopefully future chapters come out a bit easier.

I know it's not fully explained yet, but no, Yang did not get her entire arm ripped off. While that would be interesting to write, it's not really realistic. Though I've seen some gross stuff, ripping off someone's entire arm would take a while and hopefully a referee would step in.

The question is how much damage is done to her arm? Hmmm?

Other than that I know not a lot happened here, but since I left off on a cliffhanger last chapter I had to do some catching up and filler here. Next chapter we get into the meat of it.

Please leave a Follow, Review, or Favorite if you liked my work, it makes me smile.

Until next time,

Mkspotligths


	32. Chapter 32

_Heyo, back with the newest chapter!_

 _On style's I'll just have to say, wait and see. Jaune and Yang's developing skills are definetly things I'd like to touch on. For our dear god of abs Sun well … let's say I have plans. *evil laughter*_

 _Also I've been listening to alot of audio books recently for motivation, so here's a Mk recommendation, "Unsouled" by Will Wight. Give it a shot if you love some Wuxia/ martial art fantasy stories._

 _On with the show!_

* * *

 _Cover art by: Boba Fiish_

 _Editing by: Freckles Fiction_

* * *

Round 32

Cardiovascular training had two different states, aerobic and anaerobic. Hundreds of studies showed how to maximize a person's cardio, from what time in the day to train to what percentage of the routine should be dedicated to each state. However, all sources came to the consensus that exertion relied on one state more than the other, depending on what a person was doing.

Aerobic cardio was for constant moderate to easy exertion, swimming or jogging as examples. Anaerobic cardio was for high intensity spurts of action, meaning sprinting or Nora's insane circuits. Jaune found the gas tank example as the best explanation. Aerobic cardio worked on building the size of the gas tank. Better aerobic conditioning, more fuel to burn. Anaerobic cardio worked on refueling the tank faster. Better anaerobic conditioning, less time to rest before stepping back on the gas pedal.

This information was all well and good, but Jaune picked a sport which required a high level of both. In the recesses of his brain, Jaune acknowledged that most any sport needed both types of conditioning, if a person wanted to reach the highest levels. The question became what type became the priority.

Research and logging of his workouts had shown him the clear answer. In hindsight it was obvious. Beacon and constant, moderate exercise did not mix. Every workout he had ever done at Beacon, so far had been a mad burst of activity. Circuits, pad work, and sparring were definitely what Jaune would call explosive. If his daily training already worked on refueling, he just needed to work on growing the gas tank.

Jaune nodded at his conclusion, before sighing.

Now, why was he going through a step by step plan, researching the intricacies of cardiovascular training and conditioning? Simple, he was bored. Extremely, mind numbing bored. He had dived down the rabbit hole in vague hopes of finding something that would grab his attention. Therefore, he found how to improve his cardio. Good, this would help him. What was not good, he glanced at the clock, was the class had another hour left to go.

His current professor droned on and on about how important their class project would be. A documentary, the older professor explained. A documentary on anything they wanted so long as it gave a personal, in depth look at a subject.

Jaune heard the man, but couldn't stop his eyes from slowly fogging over.

The professor moved on to a slow, step by step analysis on what made a good documentary. The example he used was the growing of moss.

Madness. Time slowed until every second felt like an hour. Jaune started to fidget in his seat, already searching up other articles on training as a video on a complicated technique played on a different window. As he browsed Jaune began to wonder, when had class been this boring? He never was a great student, studying and sitting in a classroom for hours never appealed to him. Part of the reason he picked film was due to the major being more hands on. Even when classes dragged on he always had ideas, ways to show rather than tell, new ways to get cool shots. Plans on plans, thinking about how to make something from a book come to life. Now, he couldn't be bothered to do even that much. Had classes always been boring? If not, what changed?

His scroll buzzed, earning a disapproving look from the professor. Jaune glanced at the message, bobbing his head in apology.

" _Did you want to grab lunch again?"_ asked Velvet.

Jaune glanced up, saw the professor glaring, and looked back at the message. In one motion he scooped up his things, shoving his blank notebook into his bag, and excused himself from the lecture, lying about having to take an important call.

Once the door to the classroom closed, he replied to Velvet, " _I'll be right there."_

" _3"_

Jaune shoved his scroll into his pocket, took one last glance at the class and snorted, heading for the cafeteria and the usual meeting spot.

The professor read off his slides anyway.

~/~

"That's right, your girl just earned herself a spot for fashion week," said Coco, who waved a signed letter of course, while smirking.

Yatsuhashi replied, "An internship."

"An internship underneath the head promoter, who manages the hottest magazine in all of Vale, and offered to look at my portfolio. I'll remind you, he said I have a chance at showcasing one of my designs on the runway."

"Yes, we all know," said Fox.

"Do you, really? Then mama should be getting her feet massaged, Fox. If I remember correctly, someone begged me for help."

"I did not beg."

"Sure, you didn't and I didn't have to edit your resume at one in the morning. At least, Velvet knows how to thank a girl."

"Coco," said Velvet, her eyes locked on her camera, fiddling with the pieces. "Stop teasing, you know we're all thankful for your help, but you've been talking about it for the past week."

"I'm just making sure you remember this moment when you all make it big." Coco leered over her shades. "And some people haven't heard the story yet. Isn't that right?"

Jaune finally looked up from his meal, a strip of chicken hanging out of his mouth. He chewed and swallowed. Pushing his food to the side, he said, "No, I'm pretty sure I've heard this story before. Several times, just today."

Jaune hadn't really, but times when he could tease Coco Adel were few and far in between. When he arrived, Coco had been in the middle of explaining how she had gotten a golden opportunity. She snagged her club a press and media spot for one of Vale's fancy fashion events.

The person who agreed to take her on had been an associate of a friend's uncle's boss. To Coco they might as well have been lifelong friends as networking and Coco walked hand in hand. However, a huge opportunity was still a huge opportunity. Coco may have acted cool and collected, but her excitement shown through if one knew where to look. Her beret leaned to the right by an inch, a lock of hair stood out of place, and Jaune thought she had worn that scarf before. Heresy.

Coco, reading his thoughts, turned the conversation onto him. "Fine, why don't you tell us what internship you have planned?"

"I don't have one."

"You, have the guts to mock, me?"

Velvet smacked Coco and turned to Jaune. "Aren't all film students supposed to be applying for internships?"

Jaune shrugged. "I haven't gotten around to it yet."

"Are classes busy, semester just started?"

"Not really. It's the same old things."

"What's your big project this semester?"

"Another film," said Jaune, drumming his fingers across the table. "Just a documentary this time."

"Oh."

Conversation died then, not from any lack of effort from the people around the table. Coco tried to joke and tease Jaune about the importance of building a portfolio while in the arts, Velvet slid around school activities and the like. However, Jaune found it difficult to fake enthusiasm for school when he had so many things on his mind.. The thought of doing a film internship felt wrong, somehow, like the idea of long hours working on a film set no longer fit. A sour taste twisted in his gut.

Jaune said, "Don't get me wrong guys, I'm amazed that you all are getting your foot in the door, but for me, I…" He waved his hand in the air. "I've been busy."

"I'm telling you, Velv, the people you introduce to us are always meatheads," said Coco, tossing her head back as she leaned in her chair. "Too busy for classes, huh? It's not for a hot date, our girl's still here and Red's too shy. Let me guess, too busy because of fighting?"

Before Velvet or he could sputter, Yatsuhashi interrupted, "How is Miss Xiao Long doing? From my brief meeting with her, I don't believe she would handle losing well."

"Haven't seen her recently. She's been withdrawn," Jaune said.

"I saw some clips, not bad at the beginning. Chick's got balls, though she's still insane if you ask me," said Coco.

"Yang's pretty hardcore."

"What was the doc's diagnosis?"

"There was a lot of terminology, but her elbow's pretty messed up. Torn ligaments, strained muscles, and the bones in the elbow fractured in several places."

"Rough." Coco whistled through her teeth. "Broke my arm once, wasn't pretty. What's treatment?"

"Surgery. From what I understand, they considered running a bolt through the joint to stabilize it. For sure, they're using a lot of pins and plates."

"Recover time?" asked Fox, picking at a plate of fries.

Jaune bit his lip, that was his question too. "Several weeks for the wounds to close, a month for the brace to come off, there will probably be nerve damage, so longer for mobility to return."

"Full functionality?"

He grimaced.

"I hope this doesn't become a routine," Coco said. "Blondie fights, someone gets injured, we talk, blondie kills the mood."

"That wasn't my intention."

"You sure you want to be focusing on doing the whole fighting thing, instead of being a weedy, art student? Seems fighters, aren't meant to last."

Taiyang lasted, well, at least Qrow … Jaune sighed.

"Don't give me that look, Velvet, I'm only trying to keep your boy toy safe," said Coco, laughing before turning back to Jaune. She sighed and her glare turned cold enough to bite. "I'm not going to hate on your hobby, kiddo, but try not to get too broken okay? Bun will be mad and that'll make me mad. When I'm mad things change. Got it?" She continued only when he nodded. "Good, so what testosterone filled thing is the gym having you do? After your fight I can't imagine they don't have you training twice as hard. Not that I'm saying it wasn't bad, but..." Coco wiggled her hands with an exaggerated wince.

Fox snorted, Yatsuhashi nodded, and Jaune grumbled before explaining the complicated path of cardiovascular training. From there the conversation drifted to the things he did at Beacon, the tense and awkward air disappeared as if it never occurred. Jaune laughed as Coco came up with more and more ridiculous nicknames for each member of Beacon. Jaune thanked and asked Yatsuhashi if he could show up for another training session. Velvet put in her own two lien, commenting about the crazy personalities of the gym, all while Fox played the straight man.

While Jaune didn't mind the talk about classes and school, he sent a nod of thanks to Coco for changing the subject to something which came a bit easier.

Coco caught his gesture, smiled oh so gently, and said, "Has Red jumped you yet?"

Jaune slapped a hand over his face.

Velvet stomped something under her foot.

Coco's smile turned into a smirk.

~/~

Jaune lunged forward, his head slid to the outside of a jab. The head movement was unneeded as his left leg overextended, dropping him down to a knee, inches under the blow. However, leaning, set up his next step.

Air whooshed out of his opponent's lungs as one hundred and sixty pounds of blond idiot slammed into and through his hips.

Using the momentum, Jaune swung his head back in the other direction. His left ear pressed under his opponent's armpit as he pivoted his hips until his legs were perpendicular to his opponent's. He took one breath and moved. His hand locked around his opponent's thigh, elbows trapping the limb, as his legs bent flexing, then he lifted.

His opponent had no choice, but to follow, trapped by his own leg as he slowly rose off the ground. Twisting plus Jaune's own adjustment and gravity did the rest.

The two fighters slammed to the ground, his opponent bearing the force of both their weights, while Jaune scrambled to gain side control. Still moving, he grabbed the man's wrist to balance as he slid from knee to belly to mount.

His opponent did not stay idle. The man locked both arms around Jaune's right, collapsing the base and stability. His opponent bucked his hips and Jaune had no way to stop the reversal.

Jaune immediately locked his guard and raised his arms to block the blows he knew would rain down upon him.

A hand offered itself instead. "You need to use your hips more, Jaune. You're letting up pressure right before moving. Keep your hips pressed down by pushing with your toes or I'll be able to escape without an issue."

Jaune grabbed the hand. "That's because you're heavier than me. Switch?"

"Sure," said Ren, raising a single eyebrow and Jaune to his feet. "I am quite certain you are at least ten pounds heavier than I am."

"Your experience and skill add a weight that can't be measured."

"Are you calling Ren fat?" said Nora, from the side. She sat curling arms of a white gi, around pink compression shorts. No one had the guts to comment on her editing of the uniform. "Ren, I think Jaune's calling you fat."

"Other than pressure there are other holes in your current skill set," said Ren, ignoring the girl. "I recommend you spend more time rolling instead of sparring. It would help reduce the panic sensation." Ren crossed his arms, the tiniest smirk appearing on his face. "You need to be able to beat a smaller opponent at least, if you intend to compete."

"Jiujitsu was made for the smaller man to beat the bigger man," protested Jaune.

"Due to skill. Should the bigger man be just as skilled as the smaller man," Ren bent into a wrestling stance, "Strength and size will make a difference."

"What I'm hearing is, you think I've gotten stronger?" asked Jaune as he followed the smaller man.

Nora snorted, "Or that you're bad."

"Says the person not participating," said Jaune, before he was blown off his feet in a double leg takedown.

"Are you calling me fat?"

Jaune coughed, felt a person's shoulder in his lungs, and coughed again. Not being able to breathe worked as a perfect excuse to avoid the landmine that was Nora's question.

Ren gave him a look.

"Yeah, yeah, be a good partner, you don't have to say it."

Ren offered a hand up and they restarted the drill from takedown to reversal, this time with Jaune being the defender.

They continued, switched, continued, and switched again until both men were dripping with sweat. Only after fifteen minutes did three soft chimes sound. To the two men, the sound rang like a gong.

"Time's up," said Nora.

Ren nodded, straightened his gi and addressed the room, "Alright class, that will be all for today. The mat is open for you all to practice and I thank you for listening to my humble instruction."

Jaune looked around and raised his hand in question. "Uh, Ren, you know there's only us right?"

Ren bowed to the empty room, "If you have any questions, I will be available for fifteen minutes until my next class."

"Your next class also only has me signed up for it."

Ren's eyes grew as if he had just noticed Jaune and his raised finger. "Do you have a question for me, student?"

"I have two. One, what was the point of flow drills anyway, when we could have sparred, I mean rolled? Why do you call it that anyway? Two, how long are you going to pretend you have a full class?"

"It's all about presentation," said Nora, upside in a bridge with only her head for balance. "I'm always the fun teacher and Ren's always the boring one. It adds a mystique, charisma, fitting for our great mascot."

"Do you remember the first time we met?" asked Ren, refusing to allow the conversation to derail. "Flow grappling and katas are one and the same. We practice moves in a slow and deliberate way to drill the minute movements into muscle memory."

Jaune nodded, groaned, then crawled his way over to a waiting spray bottle and mop. While he worked the others continued talking. They might have technically been his teachers, but they could at least help. Nora and Ren didn't notice. When Jaune glared and shook the mop, they both blinked, bastards.

Ren continued speaking, "In addition, flow drills prevent you from muscling out of positions. The slower pace will force you to move in the proper way, not just thrash around and hope you land in a better position."

"I thought his fight was great. Jauney's scrambling we're awesome." said Nora, jumping up arms wide. "Unpredictable, like an interpretive dance. Do you think they'd do an combat interpretative dance competition?"

"How would that even work?"

"Perhaps, both parties must perform their routine while trying to strike their opponent without the judges notice?"

"I can see it now, spring melody and bloody death, the duet of the year," said Nora, spinning off in an elaborate series of moves. Each twist felt powerful, every jerk of her arms were fierce, her face, however, remained serene.

"Is that bloody death?" asked Jaune.

Ren shook his head. "Pancakes."

"You got it," said Nora, twirling to thrust a finger in Ren's direction. "I knew you'd understand the depth of my soul."

Nora's wide grin and Ren's laughter proved to be too much. Jaune set the mop aside and flopped back to the ground, joining in the pure silliness. Say what he might about their often sadistic training, the two members of Beacon, knew how to take a break. Jaune let his head drop and eyes close, enjoying the moment. He heard the duo debating what Ren's dance would be named and what it would entail. In the distant areas of the gym he could hear the hissing of mats, the faint tinkling of chains, and-

An explosion. The scream of chains cried out, pulling taut. Something heavy smashed into the wall with a loud thump, before dropping back to the ground. Silence followed.

Jaune, Ren, and Nora's heads turned to the sound, the corner of the room filled with a variety of bags. As one they stood and rushed over to the area, hearing Qrow before they saw him. The older man swore, working himself into a spitting rage. Flushed and raving, Qrow paced at the border of the mats leading deeper into the bag space.

"Didn't the docs say you were supposed to remain in bed?" asked Qrow, stalking deeper into the mats, not stopping to remove his shoes.

"They said I had to take it easy," said a voice, which left Jaune's stomach to twist itself into a bow.

"That was easy?"

"That was a kick."

An explosion rang out again, the unmistakable slap of flesh into canvas as chains sang with the force. Two thumps followed, softer, but faster. Punches not kicks. Jaune crossed the border and saw the scene.

Qrow walked down the array of bags, their positioning looked like soldiers at attention, the chains holding them up growing thicker as he moved, insignias of rank. One soldier had fallen. A torso sized bag slipped from its chain, slumped across the ground, leaking bits of cloth and sawdust onto the white surfaces.

While most bags were called sandbags, most people didn't actually fill them completely with sand, for amateurs there was too much resistance. Most bags had cloth mixed in to soften the blow, pure sand would compact and harden until it felt like striking gravel. Not to mention the weight. Lighter bags meant beginners could still get the bag to swing. The heavier the bag the more force needed to get it to move.

Beacon, arranged their bags with this in mind, the ones closest to the border were soft and light, filled with rags. As you moved further toward the wall the bags steadily grew harder. Jaune passed the array of bags he normally practiced with, the middle most set, as he chased Qrow to the end, to the heaviest bag.

Yang's bag greeted them, the bag filled with metal sand.

A shin struck, sending the bag swinging. A flash of yellow and three punches landed.

Qrow snarled, "Are you trying to make your situation worse?"

Yang didn't turn to face her uncle nor did she stop her assault on the bag. "I'm trying to get a workout in."

"A workout is the last thing you need right now."

"Are you saying you know my body better than I do?"

"I've trained you since you were a little brat-" Qrow hissed and bit his tongue before he could finish his sentence. The man sucked in a deep breath and squeezed his fists into balls, before letting both go. "It's only been a few weeks since your surgery."

"More the reason you should stop worrying and let me get back to training."

"Where's Tai?"

Yang shrugged.

"My dear niece, this isn't a time to be joking around. This is serious."

"I am serious, dear uncle," said Yang, the words dripping with sarcasm. "In fact I'm taking my loss as seriously as possible."

Qrow snapped, his anger returning as he said the words everyone else had been thinking. "How are you planning on training with one arm?!"

One arm. Jaune glanced down and saw it. Running from the top of her shoulder and down her arm was a mass of black plastic. A cage trapped her right arm, until it was bent at a right angle. Straps ran from grooves and notches across the device, wrapping around Yang's back until the arm was locked into place.

The brace wasn't the issue. Jaune had seen it in the hospital, or something like it. The current version of the brace was a bit sturdier than the one Yang had used in the emergency room, but all together it looked roughly the same. The issue, which left Jaune pale was the arm underneath, visible through gaps in the brace.

Yang's right arm looked shriveled. The definition and muscle, gone, leaving a thin limb of skin and bone. That wasn't the worst of it. The skin turned purple and blackened as it neared the elbow, until it looked like a motley mass of bruised flesh and stitches. Thread the same color as her battered skin, weaved up, around, and through a thick incision.

Yang stopped to regard her uncle. She shifted her right foot forward, her left hand raised to her cheek and she cracked a smile. "I needed to work on standing southpaw."

Qrow did not smile.

"I'm fine, don't worry."

"There's no need to rush, Firecracker."

"I said I'm fine."

"You are not weak for losing."

Yang stiffened, her shoulders tightening. "I didn't say I was weak."

"Of all the people giving you advice, Raven's is a bad choice." Qrow's face softened while Yang's went from tight to stoney. "I heard, overheard when I was checking up on you."

"You were eavesdropping you mean," Yang shook her head. "I'm just working off some steam."

"You're not weak for resting," said Qrow, placing a palm over Yang's shoulder, the muscles relaxing ever so slightly. "At least, until you're ready to get back into the ring."

Yang's expression went hot. "Qrow, back off."

"Yang-"

"I said back off!" she said, then swung.

Qrow caught Yang's glove before it could hit the bag. Their eyes met, lavender and red, both burning in a swirl of emotions. Then they went cold, one pair at a time. Qrow released his grip on Yang, turned and stepped away. Yang turned, her back to them all and continued training with one arm. Jaune watched as the space between them grew, until a figure caught his gaze.

Hunched against the wall, quiet and small, stood Ruby. Her neck twisted back and forward, watching the growing rift between family. She mouthed words, but nothing came. Her eyes were wide as she darted between the two members of her family, before finding Jaune's. The humor, the cheer, Ruby's endless optimism looked as fragile as glass from behind her silver eyes.

Jaune looked away first.

What could he do?

~/~

Jaune replayed the scene in his head as he made his way home. Yang had always seemed, invincible was the wrong word, unyielding? Maybe. Yang could and had been hurt before. Vernal had left her mark in the silvery scar that traced underneath Yang's eye. However, even injured Jaune had never considered Yang beaten. During the fight he felt she could come back somehow, as if the more damage she received the more she pushed back. She was leagues above him.

Jaune had never been injured, he didn't know what she was going through and could hardly relate to someone who competed on the highest level. How could he help her? His hands tightened into fists. How could Jaune Arc contribute anything to help someone going through an injury, from a sport he had barely scratched the surface of?

He couldn't, but he wanted to. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. Jaune wanted to, he owed Beacon- Yang for doing nothing and for receiving everything. He just didn't have the tools.

His scroll rang before he could delve further into his own self hate and pity. The face shown on the clear glass gave him pause for so long he almost missed the call. He answered it on the last ring.

"Pyrrha?" he asked.

"Jaune," replied Pyrrha, her voice filled with the same hesitation.

"Uh, what's up? How have you been?"

"I've been doing fine."

"That's good."

The line went dead for several beats, neither person knowing exactly what to say.

"How has Ms. Xiao Long been doing?"

"Yang?" _Terrible._ "Fine."

"I, well, I hope she's recovering well."

"As best as you could expect."

"That's good."

Another awkward pause. Jaune sighed, "Pyrrha, what's going on?"

He heard her take a breath and hold it for a count of three. "I wish to apologize for what happened."

"There's nothing to apologize for," said Jaune, immediately shaking his head at the heat in his words. He sighed and tried again. "I don't think I'm really the one you should apologize to."

"No, I wanted to apologize to Ms. Xiao- Yang. I wish the fight had not ended in the way that it did."

"Pyrrha, no one wanted the fight to end that way. At least, I know you wouldn't."

"I wanted a challenge and Yang provided it to me, admirably. However, losing an arm has tarnished the memory of the competition."

Losing an arm? "Did you want me to pass the message on or something?" There was no response, the air felt heavy and he could imagine the Championship fighter wringing her hands on the other end of the line. "You could always write a letter."

There was the pause again. "I wish to apologize in person."

What? She wanted to meet Yang? Now? Yang's anger, Qrow's snarl, and Ruby's face flashed through his mind. The memory was still fresh and his imagination of Pyrrha's suggestion went down a dark path. "Pyrrha … I don't think that's a good idea."

Pyrrha's words tumbled out in a stream as if afraid he would hang up, "Please, listen. I may have not been injured in such a way, but I think I could offer advice."

"I thought you'd never lost a fight?"

Pyrrha coughed before she continued, "I have seen breaks happen back at Mistral. Our gym's attitude has always been a bit more spartan and I think I may be able to offer advice."

Jaune started to chew on his bottom lip. If her gym had dealt with injuries like Yang's before, maybe she could help. Maybe, she'd make it worse. "Are you even in Vale anymore. If- _If,_ I thought this was a good idea, weren't you supposed to head back to Mistral?"

"I have informed my gym that I wish to extend my vacation. When I told them of my intention they approved and even sent me some information on dealing with the aftermath of a career loss."

"Yang's lost before."

There was a pause, when Pyrrha replied her intonation raised at the end as if she we're asking a question, "I am aware?"

Of course she did. Pyrrha had said she studied her opponent's tendencies prior to fights. Obviously she'd know all of Yang's fights in her record. Still, the idea of bringing the very person who broke Yang's arm to help Yang get over the injury felt strange. "I don't know…"

"Jaune, please. Even if you don't need my help, I know Beacon does not have many current professional fighters on their roster. Perhaps, I can at least lend an ear and shoulder to as another person who knows how she feels."

She made sense. Pyrrha had the experience, she stood at the top. She knew the pressure of top level competition. Her gym had dealt with similar injuries. Everything Jaune lacked, Pyrrha had and she wanted to help, even if a guilty conscious was the motivation. He heaved a sigh. "Fine, Pyrrha, I'll see what I can do."

The elation in her voice almost rivaled the relief. "Oh thank you, I shall do my best to assist your teammate and friend. Are you able to meet soon?"

Jaune couldn't help Beacon on his own, but maybe, just maybe he'd bring someone who could. If Pyrrha's sole motivation was a guilty conscious, well, she could get in line. "Okay, here's the plan."

* * *

 _Welp, Pyrrha's got a plan … right? Right?!_

 _We shall see._

 _Please leave a Follow, Review, and Favorite if you liked my work, they make me smile._

 _Until Next time,_

 _Mkspotlights_


	33. Chapter 33

Cover art by: Boba Fiish

Editing by: Freckles Fiction

* * *

Round 33

Qrow liked to think of himself as a pretty cool guy. He'd been a former kickboxing champion, he still looked good, and he was a damn fine uncle. Hell, Qrow had been the one to drive when Raven, very calmly proclaimed she was giving birth; Tai had obviously passed out. Qrow even played wingman for the big guy when Raven had left, not that his help was needed with how aggressive Summer had been.

Good times, those were.

He shook his head. Focus, Qrow, focus. What was he thinking? Oh yeah, his good points. His past achievements taken into account, currently he was a coach, a great one. With one session he could pull the talent out of a fighter, it wasn't ever pleasant, but it would work. He was pretty proud of himself.

"Coach, I have a question," said a girl whose name sounded like water, but fancier. "How long are we going for?"

"Why tired?" he asked, chewing on her name. River? No, Aqua? Jeez, young kids and their complicated names. Couldn't they just pick an animal and change a letter or something?

"I wouldn't say that exactly," said the girl, swiping at her face with a gloved hand. "Just that the rounds been going for ten minutes already."

Had it? A glance to the clock on the wall proved the girl right. Getting lost in his thoughts, damn, he might be losing his edge. She didn't need to know that though, making sure to gasp exaggeratedly he said, "Whoa, not bad, kid. Take a quick break and we'll start again."

"Yes, coach."

While the girl plopped on the ground panting, Qrow set the break timer and studied his newest student. She originally signed up to spar with his niece, he knew that and his offer to train her worked as a stop gap at best. The girl probably would cut her losses and leave, but Qrow would do his job nonetheless.

Give credit where credit was due, the girl had good reach and knew how to use it. With front kicks and jabs aplenty, her style made use of spearing her opponents from a range and outpointing them until frustration opened up for a stronger strike. The girl was a classic counter striker, though her defense could use some work. There were other holes, but the biggest was her lack of conditioning, or was it heart. Ten minutes hitting pads was a long time, but nothing to complain about or as Qrow liked to put it, stop bitching.

The buzzer rang, the next round started, and the girl swiped at a sheen of sweat before groaning. She didn't stand at the sound. Her name clicked then.

"Dew, right?" He knew it was something fancy. "Hear the bell, that's the next round."

"Are you paying attention this round?"

"I'm always paying attention," he said, flashing her his trademark smile. "I was testing out how long you could go."

"Tch, whatever."

"Don't you want to be the next Nikos? Not going to get there sitting on the ground."

"I'm not going to get there with only hitting pads either."

She wouldn't get there, ever. At best the girl could be a regional champion, maybe with luck, a top ten contender, but Qrow had seen enough kids with dreams to see the signs. She didn't have what it took to be a world beater. Not that he blamed her, finding people who could stand at the top were rare.

After a few more quips exchanged, only then did the girl, stand with a tight frown on her face.

Qrow began calling numbers, knowing he'd said the wrong things. The 'probably' from before became a confirmation. She wouldn't come back.

Unlucky, but he wasn't the trainer for everyone. His clients were a select few and he liked it that way. He never signed up to be the leader of a gym. Leading wasn't his style. Tai was the picture perfect image of a leader. If you pulled up a dictionary, his big, dumb smile would be right there, but with Tai in one of his moods the job had to be done and Qrow was the only canidate around. Was he a good candidate? Well, there was a reason Qrow never got assigned to plan any of the kids' birthday parties. The clown fiasco of ten years ago was still scared in the hearts and minds of Beacon.

Pulling him from his thoughts, a front kick snuck under his pads and rammed two knuckles deep into his stomach. It pushed him back a step, maybe two, if he wanted to be generous. Qrow coughed and shook his head at his student.

Dew had the balls to smirk.

Tai, Yang, and all his mountains of trouble could wait. He had a kid to work over.

"Why don't we switch to sparring."

~/~

Shockingly, the kid lasted only five rounds before she threw in the towel.

 _Heh, still got it._

Being the better person, he smirked at her gasping form and offered her a hand up. "Good session. Consider the twenty-five minutes as free of charge."

With a casual salute, he saw the girl off and turned immediately to his clipboard. Grumbling to himself, he marked off the tiny box 'train new girl', among dozens of other tiny, little, annoying boxes, and looked at the next one on the list. He had ten minutes to figure out which bills needed to be paid now and which ones could wait until later, preferably when he had a strong drink in hand.

His eyes scanned through bills while he walked to the next training session he had on his schedule, a group class, when he heard it. The thumps of fists hitting pads, followed by a sharp crack. He sighed. The blondes in his life loved to give him headaches and they had the gall to tell him he should cut back on drinking.

Turning, he saw his niece and held onto his shit by the tiniest of slivers. Sucking in a breath, he calmly, very calmly, walked over to the pair of young idiots hitting pads. "Yang, where is your brace?"

Qrow thought it a perfectly reasonable question. The doctor said to wear the brace at all times and now, his niece was existing at a moment in time distinctly lacking said brace.

"It was getting in the way," said Yang, waving him off. She used her left hand.

"Getting in the way for what?"

"Come on, you should know." She laughed. "I'm not the type to keep a low guard."

As if her statement answered the glaring problems, Yang turned and nodded at her pad holder and threw herself into a combination. The only saving grace, showing his niece was not a complete idiot, was she didn't use her right hand. Instead, the atrophied limb, locked itself on her cheek, in a decent attempt at a guard. Decent if he hadn't been the one to train her before the injury. Yang couldn't fool him, Qrow could see her arm shaking.

Knowing any comment by him would restart yesterday's argument, Qrow, shot a withering glare at the girl holding mitts, Blake. Amber eyes refused to meet his, instead they locked on Yang. Every thrown punch was met by a wince and a deepening of her forehead crease. In worry, Qrow understood. Pinching at the spot on the brim of his nose, Qrow's ire faded. Blake looked just as worried as he felt.

Damn his sister, for all the times she ignored Beacon after Summer passed, now she had to barge in and throw a wrench in her own daughter's recovery. Qrow watched, his clipboard forgotten as he felt all too resigned. What were the right words to say? Anything would beat the disaster yesterday had been.

The following words were definitely not the right choice.

"Are you sure you should be training?" asked a concerned voice.

Qrow pivoted in unison with Blake, who got punched in the face from her distraction. Red hair, green eyes, pretty, but shy looking. Qrow had to do a double take to make sure he was seeing clearly, while Blake squawked and flopped to the ground.

The champ, Pyrrha Nikos, the freaking cereal box girl stood smack dab in the middle of their gym. A small part of his mind, not trying to figure a way out of the trainwreck, heard the crunch of multiple other people moving to watch. Was this a P.R. attempt? He snapped his head up, no cameras. Ruby pushed herself through the crowd and stood by his hip, looking equally amazed and horrified. Not her then. She waved and a tall, _blond,_ kid waved back. Ugh, save him from young flirting. However, instead of approaching Ruby, Jaune looked, guilty, standing a step behind Cereal girl. The kid kept avoiding his eyes, his feet shifted his weight back and forth. Great he cooked up something. Qrow only prayed it went better than throwing a sack of lunch at someone you didn't like.

Qrow expected yelling, stomping, something from the niece he affectionately and exasperatedly called 'Firecracker'. When his eyes flicked over to Yang, he wished she did throw a tantrum. Yang slowly turned to face the girl who so easily handed her a defeat. Her face said it all.

 _This was not going to end well._

"Why not?" said Yang, without heat, almost cordially.

"Well, that is good," said the champion, her posture uncertain. "Have you gone through physical therapy yet?"

"Not yet, though I'm feeling pretty good on my own. How about you?" said Yang, cocky, but not hostile. "I know I caught you good a few times."

Cereal rolled her left shoulder, the one she used to absorb most of Yang's stronger punches. She smiled sheepishly. "Well, Ms. Xiao Long, you certainly dealt damage, but my gym provided me with personal treatment."

"Yang, please. You make me sound like my dad's wife."

"Only if you call me Pyrrha."

The two professional fighters laughed. _Maybe, I was wrong._

Pyrrha stepped closer, body fully facing Yang, the uncertainty gone. She offered her left hand. "Well I am glad to see you are recovering. I had feared you would be taking the accident far worse."

Yang grasped it and shook. "Accident? Please, let's be real here. You caught me good, no accident about it."

"Unfortunate incident then?" Pyrrha scratched at her cheek with a finger. "Regardless, sudden movement while still healing will only worsen your situation. Scar tissue is no light concern."

Yang snorted.

Pyrrha pressed, "It might even hinder everyday life."

"I'm not in it for everyday life, _Champ._ If there's a little bit of stiffness, _"_ Yang shrugged, "I'll deal."

Nikos paused, one eyebrow raised, before she said, "For what purpose. Why would you go so far?"

"Don't play dumb."

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm coming back for my rematch."

"Your rematch? I'm not sure I understand what you mean."

Yang threw her hands up, her voice taking on a growl, "You trying to say you're too good for me?"

"No, not at all," said Pyrrha, raising her hand in complacency. "I'm just saying keeping a mentality like that may not be wise."

"What do you expect. I'm a fighter."

"Not any more."

The statement froze the room, everyone within earshot blinked dumbly as their brain tried to catch up to what she implied. Yang's mouth opened and closed, like a gaping fish, her arms slowly drifted to hang down around her legs, wobbling without direction or lead.

Pyrrha cleared her throat. "I apologize, if that came off as crass." Her head bobbed quickly, as if she bumped into someone on the street. "I didn't mean to comment on your spirit. I meant to say your career as a competition fighter is over."

"Pyrrha!" shouted Jaune.

The girl jumped. Startled. Her wide eyes searched the room, taking in everyone's expression. She likely found a variety of reactions, though none of them the one she wanted.

"You think I'm done," said Yang, her voice just above a whisper. "Me? Just like that?"

"Yes," said Pyrrha, her eyes growing soft looking, when she realized what line she had crossed. "Had no one else said anything?"

Yang's jaw worked itself until Qrow could see the muscles quivering. Before her expression turned to stone. With a growl, Yang turned and stomped off. No comments, no flying fists, she just walked away.

Blake followed Yang, after shooting Pyrrha with a wicked stink eye. Jaune proceeded to tear into the Champion, who looked anything, but what her image portrayed her as and the rest of the kiddies shuffled awkwardly.

Qrow, he just sighed. He figured it would be best for her to recover first and break the bad news later. Never in his wildest imagination did he think Nikos would be the one to break the ice.

 _Talk about unlucky._

~/~

"Pyrrha, how could you!"

Jaune glared, but at the person he had brought to help his friend. How great that had turned out to be. Now the situation went from stiff and awkward to messy and potentially disastrous. How could Pyrrha tell someone their career was over? Just because Pyrrha had won easily, didn't mean she had the right to say what she did.

"What?! Me?" said Pyrrha, looking not at all guilty. "I had no idea."

"You knew she was injured."

"Of course I did." A flush of red spread across her face. "I am the one who caused the damage. Of course, I know her situation."

"You just said you didn't know."

"About her future." Pyrrha glanced to the side, her eyes widening slightly before dropping into a softer tone. "How was I supposed to know none of you had told her the obvious outcome of an injury?"

"That right there. You don't know for sure if that's the case?"

Pyrrha stiffened as if she were truly offended. "On this subject I would say I know quite enough."

"She could still fight. Yang was just practicing southpaw. There's adapting or something."

"I will have to ask you to trust me, when it comes to understanding how thin the thread fighters walk with their careers," Pyrrha said, eyes boring into him. Her words came slow and controlled. "Jaune, her career is over."

"But-" Jaune opened his mouth to say something, but Pyrrha placed a hand on his sagging shoulder.

"Not because I believe I would win in a rematch or anything of the sort, but a severe injury like that…" Pyrrha sighed. "An elbow break, while not necessarily as bad as a knee, will impact a fighter's performance. I've seen it happen before and most people choose to abandon competition. In fact, in some cases it's the most advisable. Remember, fights can come down to mere inches, milliseconds of reaction." She sighed again. "At the top a one percent drop can make all the difference."

Jaune's brain whirled, could Yang's career have ended just like that? It had only been two fights at the highest level. Surely a promoter wouldn't give up on Yang after one last fight, since to give her the shot at Pyrrha they must have saw something in his friend. Pyrrha must have had it wrong, maybe in Mistral that's how it worked or perhaps their medical technology wasn't the same.

"At that point, you're struggling, while only allowing yourself to accumulate more damage." A person stepped up and Pyrrha dropped into a swift bow, her voice serious. "Hello, I apologize for approaching the subject in such a raw manner. I was under the assumption she had been told."

"Yeah, well." _Qrow, he'd tell her._ The man sighed, "Someone had to say it. I wish it wasn't you, Cereal girl, but you didn't say anything I wouldn't have."

Jaune's jaw dropped for the second time in the past few minutes. Qrow agreed with her. Anger mixed with frustration and threatened to spill out against the older man. How could Yang's own Uncle think her career was over? It didn't make sense.

Ruby cut through his thoughts by stepping forward into the middle of the impromptu community circle. Her eyes locked with the champion's. Pyrrha's pair was clear, bright, but withdrawn. Ruby's on the other hand fought against the slightly darkened skin under her eyes. However, the proof of many restless nights didn't take away from the sharp stare. Who held the advantage was obvious. Regardless of the fact, Ruby had to look up or be glaring at the taller girl's chin, or how one was a world champion and the other barely competed, the shorter girl had the look of someone in charge.

"Why are you here?"

Pyrrha stammered, her sentence taking a few times to start before it came out clearly, "I- um, well, I had hoped to make amends for what happened in the ring during Ms. Xiao Long's- I mean, Yang's, bout.

Ruby nodded. "I think it's safe to say you failed at that."

"As I said, I didn't realize. If I had know-"

"You would have what?"

Pyrrha flinched.

"I don't think anything you said would matter to Yang. Other than she wanted to fight you sooner."

"I could have rephrased what I would have said to Yang. She's your sister right?"

"Yeap, my big sister." Ruby nodded, her stare softening for just a moment. "We've been training since we were little."

"Yes, well when I had conversed with Jaune earlier, I was under the impression she was healing to return to everyday living, not for competition. If I was aware, I promise you I would have chosen my words differently."

"Jaune, shouldn't have brought a stranger into Beacon business." This time it was Jaune, who flinched like he had been struck, but Ruby continued on. "Besides, what happened still happened."

"I'm sorry."

"I forgive you."

Pyrrha eyes widened, slightly taken aback by the rapid change in attitude. "Wha-"

Ruby cut her off instead, stepping closer and wrapping her arms around the larger girl's waist."I forgive you. I know you didn't mean to hurt my sister."

It took a second before Pyrrha returned the hug, but by the loosening in her shoulders, it was clear who was comforting who. "I still feel responsible, if anything I would like to help further."

"Normally, I would have asked you to spar or how you're able to use cartwheel kicks in the ring. I would have been ecstatic for another person to pick their brain, but," Ruby, pushed away, "I don't think you should be here." She smiled at Pyrrha. "Yang's hurting and Beacon's supposed to be our fighters' safe place."

"I-I…"

"Remember, I don't blame you. I just don't think you can help Yang. Sorry, " said Ruby, placing a hand on her hips. With only a slight crook, her smile shifted to a grin. "She's my big sister, she'll figure it out, eventually."

With those words said, she turned and jogged after where Yang had stormed off, leaving Jaune, Pyrrha, Qrow, and the pink and green duo, who had watched the display in relative silence.

Relative being subjective as Nora burst into ooh's and aah's. "Wow, Renny this is like those Telenovela things you love to watch. Do you think Pyrrha has a crush on Ruby's man too?"

"Nora," said Ren, "Now is not a good time."

"If not now, then who's going to clear all the angst in the room? I mean, it reeks in here."

"I'm pretty sure that's your gym bag," said Qrow.

Nora gasped, "Oh no you didn't"

Ignoring Nora's complaining, Qrow turned to Jaune and Pyrrha. "So that went well."

Pyrrha looked at her feet, Jaune just replayed the last conversation in his head. His regret at the situation growing after every repeat.

Ruby had been correct and the confirmation stabbed him in the chest. His prior thoughts, the night before, were only reaffirmed. Who was he to try and barge his way in? If Pyrrha's attempt ended in the dumpster fire, that just happened, any attempt by him would end up far worse.

"So," said Qrow awkwardly, "Want a tour around the place? It's probably not as clean as you're used to, but since you're here..."

Pyrrha shook her head, "I think I'll head home for the night."

Jaune saw the look in his friend's face and nodded. Even with the terrible choice of words, he did still count Pyrrha as one of his friends. "Let me at least walk you back."

Pyrrha gave him a small smile, but shook her head. "I'll get back on my own. The walk will be good for me. Afterall, you all gave me a lot to think about."

"Are you still going to stay in Vale? We could hang out again before you have to leave."

"That would be grand." said Pyrrha, turning to see herself outside of the gym. This time the smile she shot back as she nodded to the others, looked far more genuine. " However, I don't think you'll have to worry too much."

~/~

"Then we just kind of mulled around."

Jaune received a grunt in response.

"Yeah, no training or anything. I don't think anybody was in the mood for it," said Jaune, elbow deep in the warm water tub as he scrubbed the last, stubborn, bits of dinner off their plates. "Though Nora's been insisting on getting Pyrrha to run through one of her circuits. Something about setting a new record."

His father finished drying the fork he had been working on and placed it back into the drawer. His grunt as he waited for the last dish seemed to say 'get on with it'.

Jaune wasn't put off by the lack of words by his father. Most after meal clean ups were similar. Jaune had gotten into the rhythm of telling his father all about his day and the finer details of Beacon. Every time he spoke, his father never so much as used a single word. On the brighter side, he had learned to decipher quite a bit of information from grunting.

Jaune gave a final rinse to the plate and handed it off. "Beacon's been going through a lot of changes recently."

To Jaune's surprise, his father responded, "That was always the conclusion, son."

Of course, after talking to himself all night and only now receiving a verbal response, Jaune had been a bit thrown off. Add in the cryptic message and he had no idea what his father was talking about.

Alexander Arc continued unbothered, "That's how violence ends, with someone broken. This Nikos girl, you call a friend, used her own hand to change the course of your other friend's life. She could have been a living saint, until that point, but now it's all overwritten.

Just like that, in an instant, this Yang girl is broken."

It was harder to argue with his dad's logic than Jaune cared to admit. Deep down, Jaune knew that wasn't why he trained in martial arts, nor why he competed. Nolan had been for friendly competition and Jaune wouldn't say the two were enemies after their match. But there was Cardin, wasn't there. Jaune remembered the sick feeling of bone grating against bone, as he pulled the limb from its joint. Not to mention Cardin's broken hand.

Jaune had broken Cardin, in a twisted sense. Combined with Yang's current predicament and it took a breath too long to retort against his father's bold, but flawed statement. By then, his father had placed the final dish in its spot, hung the dish rag, and walked away.

Jaune finished tidying his space and climbed the steps to his room. Setting his scroll alarm to 4 AM, Jaune crawled into his bed, eyelids closing on their own accord. He fell asleep to a replay of all the things that happened since he started martial arts.

* * *

Author's Note

Ugh, I really need to alternate a comedy story into my rotation. So much drama! So much angst! While I know reflexively and after review that it's needed, I still find it hard to go through all the steps I had planned out.

Speaking of which, I realize now that I had two scenes where people essentially stood around and watched Yang. Not the best approach, but by the time I realized it was too late. Ah well , next time.

Next chapter put the set up behind us and we move forward with the consequences, so things should be more fun.

Until next time,

Mkspotlights


	34. Chapter 34

Cover art by: BobaFiish

Editing by: Freckles Fiction

* * *

Round 34

The tragedy of a single person meant relatively little to hundreds of others.

Jaune felt his platitude belonged in a cookie, accompanying some Mistralian food. Albeit, a small part of his brain must have believed the melodramatic thought if the idea floated first and foremost in his head. He scrubbed at a suspicious stain, while on his hands and knees, as he considered.

It had been three months since the 'tragedy'. Time passed and people moved on. The first week Yang had been a headliner in the local news, people came to check up on her while others ended their membership and left. Then she had gone into surgery, sparking a whole new level of interest, which faded as fast as it had came.

There had been flowers, several stuffed animals, and the most welcome baskets of fruit, but in the end concern for a fighter most people barely saw, for at most an hour of their day, garnered less and less attention.

Beacon had reached an equilibrium, an awkward and unsteady one. While Jaune and the staff were still reeling, Beacon was first and foremost a business. People paid to have access to clean facilities, receptive trainers, and Beacon had to provide.

Sure personally, Jaune recognized the strife Yang and her family were going through and was all too happy to pass the time without guidance. He felt completely fine chipping in with cleaning while still paying his monthly fee, but what could he expect from other members? Consideration, kindness, or empathy that lasted longer than an instance? Nah, he expected too much. Not that he cared or anything. Nope, didn't bother him in the slightest.

A growling sound pulled him from his brief monologue. The mat he had been cleaning had been scrubbed raw, sparkling without a hint of dirt. Huh, maybe he was a little concerned with the state of everything. Or the cleaner was getting to him.

Jaune took a deep breath. It smelled like lemon.

Yeap, definitely the cleaner.

"Arc, how much longer could you possible need to clean a single class space?" asked a shrill voice.

"I just finished, Weiss," said Jaune, getting up so he could talk to the agent properly. The first thing he saw was the glare, sharp and unforgiving, but her expression was a constant, a consistent part of her character. What made him pause, which was not consistent with the Weiss he knew, was her outfit.

A navy blue compression top covered only the upper portion of her torso, exposing her bare midriff and arms. A matching pair of shorts ran through to the upper third of her thighs. The only thing which prevented the normally conversative girl from being in, what boiled down to, underwear, was a thin white windbreaker.

"Hmph, it is about time," said Weiss, arms crossed. Noticing his looks, her eyes narrowed. "Do you have something to say?"

"No, no, not at all." _It's just workout wear. Everyone wears stuff like that._ "I, uh, am just surprised."

"Surprised?"

"I mean you look good."

"Excuse me?!"

Ergh, he had such a way with words. Jaune closed his eyes in an attempt to hide from the rather terrifying woman. She wasn't wearing underwear, he had to think of it like a swimsuit. Then again, weren't swimsuits like underwear … No, no, nope, there lay madness. He'd just look Weiss in the eyes. Funny how he had gotten used to everyone else at Beacon wearing sports attire, but Weiss's change stood out.

His eyes glanced at the hand wraps and the knee pads. "I'm surprised you accepted the request of hosting a class."

"Ah, well." Weiss's glare lightened from murderous to contemptuous. "I figured it would be a good time to showcase Atlas's style of the martial arts."

"Ruby had mentioned that a while back," said Jaune, to the impressed look of Weiss. "I thought the Atlesian System was just MMA."

"Then you only confirm my opinion of you," said Weiss, her prior look shriveling and dying a cold death. What she thought of him was left unspoken, but by the way she continued speaking to him in a slow and controlled way, it was pretty obvious. "The Atlesian System is a comprehensive blend of every effective technique in traditional martial arts. It is created so each practitioner may adjust the system to their own preference and body type." She raised a finger. "Not to mention its application toward Atlas special forces, police departments, and personal self protection, with its weapons defense training."

Jaune heard the words and nodded. "So, MMA?"

"You absolutely insufferable dunce," said Weiss, her voice rising from screeching to ear stabbing. "If you must make such a droll comparison, you should show its due respect and say MMA is _just_ the Atleasian System."

Jaune really couldn't tell the difference. Besides one having more to do with self defense, incorporating illegal moves in the ring, both MMA and the Atlesian System looked the same. Still, he knew better than to voice his comments and nodded several times.

 _Maybe I could ask Ruby later, it might be a good way to talk to her again. Anything to start a not completely awkward conversation._

Weiss continued, unaware of his thoughts, "Besides, I was asked quite nicely, I might add, to help and this time I had no other commitments."

"Is it because of Yang?"

"No, Arc, and before you start, do not mope for something you had no control of and no business asking about."

"She is my friend."

"Let me rephrase myself. Do not worry about something you should not be asking about. As her agent, her career is a personal subject."

"Ah, I guess you're right," said Jaune, wincing. He tried with Pyrrha and look where that had gotten him.

Weiss rolled her eyes, twice, for good measure. "However, as her friend, I can tell you, no it is not the lack of prospective fights in the near future that has reduced my work load."

"Then what has?"

"I have suspended all other business deals until I can speak with the head of Vale's Fighting Commission," said Weiss, with a flick of her hair. "Any other business endeavors would have been met with constant digging for information of Yang's state. Which I cannot give and would not."

"So, you decided to host a class." He tried to phrase his words in a way to not set the girl off. "That's ... very charitable of you, Weiss."

"There is no charity about it. I am being compensated for my work."

"I guess that makes sense. Qrow must have asked so he could have more free time."

"Qrow? He had the gall to ask me to do the gym's taxes. Taxes!" Weiss growled as she made her way on the mat, dumping a box of training equipment on the white surface. "No. Ever since then the drunk has not approached me with any requests to help."

"Ruby, then?"

The agent flicked her hair. "Blake asked me."

"Blake?" Jaune asked, trying not to look too surprised. Every other time he had seen the pair interact, he would have described it as barely amicable.

"That is right. She asked me during one of our morning cups of coffee."

"I hadn't realized either of you have hung out or even liked each other."

Weiss picked up one of the pads, saw the crack in the leather and sniffed. Her face immediately wrinkled in disgust as she tossed the pad to the side . "She is one of the few people in this gym not filled to the brim in testosterone and lunacy."

Jaune blinked and began listing people off his fingers. "There's Yang, Ruby and Nora. Not to mention, I'm pretty sure most of our clientele are women."

"I rest my case."

"Come to think of it, many of the fighters I've seen are women, I haven't heard anything about a men's league."

Weiss ignored him. "Besides, Blake and I often exchange pointers, her style uses similar techniques to my own. She asked if I could demonstrate the differences to the masses."

Jaune forced himself to debate the male and female spread of fighters at a later time. "So, it's a joint class?"

"That is correct. We will be demonstrating forms and a few self defense maneuvers for beginners."

Jaune tried not to grimace. From what he saw, beginner classes involved very slow and very basic techniques. Beginner classes fit the name, but were thoroughly boring.

"You competition obsessed people are all the same."

"I'm not obsessed-"

Weiss cut him off. "There are many more aspects to combative studies than competition and I hope you, Ruby, and Yang, eventually come to realize that. You would do well to appreciate the basics."

"Heh, lay it into him, Ice Queen."

Weiss's eyes locked on the newcomer. "I will not take any comments from the peanut gallery."

"Whoa, what did I do?"

"You, Mr. Brawnwen, are a prime example of what happens to people after having nothing to do besides competition."

"Hey," complained Qrow, "I'm a quality trainer."

"In addition to being an alcoholic, who lives with his sister's husband."

"Ex-husband."

Weiss raised an eyebrow.

Qrow raised both hands in surrender, not helping his case in the slightest as one hand held his flask, though the cap remained sealed tight. "Alright, alright, relax. I only came here to drop off the kiddos for your class today."

Only then did Weiss and Jaune notice the roughly dozen people, ranging from teenagers to middle age, shuffling awkwardly behind Qrow.

Qrow smirked. "Try not to scare off too many students."

"I would never," said Weiss, her face flushed. "Ahem, welcome, students, my name is Weiss Schnee and I will be teaching you today. The Atlesian System is a wonderful …"

"Let's walk before we follow the poor fools," said Qrow, sending pitiful looks to some in Weiss's class, their eyes already fogging over.

Jaune nodded, grabbing his cleaning supplies and heading to place them back.

After Jaune followed him for several paces, Qrow said, "Hitting on the Ice Queen? I thought you had the hots for my niece."

Jaune stuttered, almost tripping over his two feet and into Blake. She eyed him and the sponge that fell from his bucket with a wet plop. He waved off the weird look from the receptionist, who rarely ever worked as a receptionist, and turned red faced toward the older man.

"I wasn't hitting on Weiss."

"Didn't deny the second part I see."

"I wasn't- I mean I never hit on Ruby."

"Ruby? I was talking about Yang."

"Qrow…"

"Pretty agressive trying to hit on my dear niece while she has a broken arm."

"I don't have the hots for Yang!"

"But you do have the hots for Ruby?"

"I didn't say that. Wait-I, ergh..." Jaune's arm slashed across the air. Maybe, if he swung fast enough, he could cut down Qrow's words before they reached his brain. Maybe, he could cut down Qrow.

The bastard laughed. "Easy, I was only kidding, half kidding. Figured I'd try and lighten up the situation before getting to business."

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't bring any of that up, it's been awkward with Ruby enough as it is." Jaune's brain caught up with the man's last statement. "Wait, what business?"

Qrow went from sardonic to sadistic in an instant. "Training."

"I've been following your regimen!" said Jaune, suddenly worried. "To the letter."

"Oh did you now? I would hope so since I was kind enough to give you a schedule to work on during the time I wouldn't be able to personally train you." Qrow scratched his chin as he paused, watching Jaune sweat. "What was the plan again?"

"Striking classes thrice a week and grappling twice."

"Conditioning?"

"Deadlifts, squats, and overhead presses on a non class day. Alternating: push ups, shoulder presses and flys with pull ups, rows, and curls, during class days. One day of rest."

"That it?"

There was more? Jaune wracked his mind, thinking back to the conversation in the hospital. Qrow had sat him down, while he was still floating off of his win and simultaneously worrying about the state of Yang's arm, when he detailed his entire plan.

The workout was relatively simple. Push ups or pull ups. Presses or rows. Flys or curls. The patented Brawnwen sadism came in the rest period. The plan started Jaune with a full minute of rest in between sets with a five second reduction the next time he cycled the workout. Qrow had said that with little rest it would help him get used to the burn, and to Jaune's spite, it worked. The blond followed the plan religiously as he felt the benefits. So what was he missing?

Finally, he just threw in what he did on his own. "I started running in the morning too."

"Oh? What kind of running?"

"Jogging, I've been trying to work on building a larger foundation."

"Call me impressed. I was just going to make sure you've been stretching. Don't want to pull a muscle after all, but I like your initiative, kid. Let's add that on too. Every day except your rest day."

Jaune could do nothing else, but groan.

"At least, I know you haven't been slacking too much, while I've been busy," said Qrow, slapping a hand on Jaune's shoulder. "Now, we move on to the next level."

"There's a next level?"

"Well, I heard you've been practicing with Greenie-"

"Ren?"

"-And Pinkie-"

"You're doing that on purpose."

"- to improve your ground game. Heh, those rounds of the fight bothering you huh?" Qrow unclipped a slip of paper from his clipboard. On it was a picture of a rather scary looking man in a gi, with a date set for a month out. "So, how does a grappling match sound?"

"A grappling match?"

"Yeap, NAGA is one of the premier places for newbies like you to get some quality grappling time."

"Wait, it's spelled right here as the Northern Vale Grappling Association."

"The V is silent."

"Uhuh …"

Qrow nodded and pointed to the paper. "A lot of traditional grapplers mixed with the new age MMA scene. A whole day of just grappling, so you don't have to worry about ruining your pretty face."

"Isn't this pretty sudden?"

Qrow snorted, "Kid, you aren't a pro. There's no three month training camps as an amateur. When a match comes up you take it."

"I'm not sure," said Jaune. Perhaps, it was his conversation with Weiss or his guilt, but was competition really all that important right now?

"Well, think about it. You don't have too much time to get into gear if you decide to do it."

Jaune nodded, crossing past the locker rooms and stowing his cleaning supplies. The idea appealed to him, but if he trained even more than he did now, who'd help with the cleaning? He'd taken the job as a means to help the gym in the small way he could as penance. His attempt at fixing the main problem had been a massive screw up. Guilty and smelling of citrus, Jaune was in the perfect spot to overhear the conversation coming from the installed ring and designated sparring area.

"Dew, you don't have to leave. I'll spar with you," said a voice, that could only be Ruby.

"We've sparred already and you're great,"replied a feminine voice, Dew, if Jaune heard right. "I just don't think Beacon has what I am looking for."

"What, what's wrong? If you're looking for more training, there's Blake, or Uncle Qrow-"

"That's alright. I uh, I have a team waiting for me back in Vacuo, and I think they miss me."

"You just said it was because you didn't find what you wanted here!" said Ruby, her voice a high pitched whine.

Qrow, from around the bend, groaned. He scrubbed his face. "Knew this was coming."

Jaune peeked to see the girl for the first time. "Who is she? What's she even talking about?"

"One of the kiddo's I had a session with. Thought I could try my luck and see if she'd stay."

It hadn't worked, obvious by how the girl shook her head, sending waves of brown hair flying left and right as she backed away from Ruby, who closed in on her with teary eyes.

"Please," begged Ruby, with hands clasped in front of her face. "Let's go for another round. I'll show you how awesome Beacon is."

"You normally train up when you prep for a fight." Dew continued a steady retreat toward the watching duo as she spoke. "And I'm sure you're at least a weight class under me."

"I'll grow, I drink milk!"

"In the next week? I'm sorry, but I already have a flight back to Vacuo."

Ruby, unfazed by Dew's logic, continued to press as Dew grew more and more desperate with her excuses. Jaune moved to volunteer himself. He might not be the most skilled, but he was bigger than Dew and he never trained with her before. There was something to be said about novelty, right?

Just as Jaune moved to take a step around the corner, a blur patted his shoulder and passed by with a subtle wink from a green eye. It happened so fast, Jaune didn't have the time to speak. He could only open his mouth in mute horror.

"If you are looking for a training partner, I would be honored," said the person.

Dew spun, her expression visible for the first time. Mounting irritation flashed, but it all dropped to a slack drawn gape.

Dressed in a brown top, artfully mixed with swirls of bronze and a swirling red skirt that matched her hair, Pyrrha Nikos stood in the outfit she wore and won with in every fight. She even wore the shining circlet, marking her as the one and only champion.

"Pyrrha!" shouted Ruby, raising an accusing finger.

"Hello, Ruby," said Pyrrha, waving. "Thank you for having me at Beacon for the duration of my stay."

"I-what?" asked Ruby, whirling to shoot Qrow and Jaune with a questioning look.

They both shook their heads.

Snapping back onto the taller girl, Ruby said, "We talked about this, Pyrrha-"

"Nikos, the champion," finished Dew, finding her voice, before scooping the champion's hands in her own. "Can I have an autograph? My team will never believe I met you in person."

"I would love to. However, would you rather not spar?" said Pyrrha, extricating herself to raise a bag stuffed full of equipment. "I arrived in hopes of getting a good workout in and I overheard your situation. I promise not to hamper your preparation." She smiled. "If you would have me?"

"I-Yes, sure, very much. Please!"

"Hey, wait a second," said Ruby.

She went ignored as the Champion brought a hand up to her lips in shock. "I'm sorry, but would our training force you to miss your flight?"

"Forget about that," said Dew, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "I'll swim back home, before I miss out on a chance to train with the Champion."

"Pyrrha..."

"If you're sure."

"I am. How long are you staying in Vale? I-I could stay longer if you needed a consistent training partner."

"Pyrrha."

"Well now, I am sure we can work something out." Pyrrha laughed. "How about I meet you in the ring so we may talk about it and train?"

"O-Okay. I'll meet you there, let me change. I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere."

Ruby's glare grew as Dew ran past the champion, Jaune, and Qrow, toward the changing rooms, until it reached the boiling point.

"Pyrrha!"

The champion smiled kindly and waved. "Hello again."

Ruby sucked in a breath, her cheeks puffing up. "What are you doing here?"

"I recognize our last encounter had ended on a bad note-"

"A bad note?" said Ruby, her words growing fast. "There wasn't even a good note. In fact, the entire song is bad."

"Perhaps, I had used a bad choice of words."

"I mean what did you even think would even come of it?"

"I thought I could help."

"I thought, we explained that you can't help Yang?"

"Then let me help you," said Pyrrha, her voice rising to match Ruby's.

Ruby blinked. "Help me?"

"You, Beacon. I recognize I may not be the right person to help your sister, but I can still help the gym." Pyrrha saw the moment Ruby paused to consider the possibilities and jumped on it. "Since one of your main fighters is indisposed at the moment, I can assist with filling the void."

"You think taking Yang's place is a good idea?" asked Ruby.

"No, no, never," Pyrrha said, before sighing. "Yang had been a draw for many of your customers, albeit as fans or up and coming fighters. I could do the same. I know holding paying customers can be difficult."

Ruby stood straight, crossing her arms indignantly. "Beacon is doing fine."

Pyrrha turned and sent a pleading look toward the two onlookers.

Jaune had no idea where to begin. Apparently, Qrow did. "You know, kiddo, I don't think we're in too much of a position to turn her down."

Ruby gasped, "Uncle Qrow!"

"Hey, I'm just stating the facts. I've been looking through the paperwork and another pair of hands would be nice," said Qrow, giving Pyrrha a once over.

Pyrrha quickly added, "I'll volunteer my time."

"And if cereal girl wants to do it for free," he shrugged, "I don't see any reason to turn her down."

"You don't even do paperwork," said Ruby, glaring at her uncle, as she stamped her foot. "You just go into Dad's office and shuffle the papers around until you pass out!"

Qrow coughed into his fist. "Why don't we go back to blaming the redhead."

"Hey now …" said Pyrrha.

Ruby interrupted them both. "What about Yang or Dad?" Her voice grew until she was shouting, "There's no way they'll be okay with having the girl who broke Yang's arm here!"

The smaller girl's words bounced around the room, leaving an awkward moment where only the sound of Ruby's heavy breathing could be heard. Before any of the three members could comment the patter of feet sounded behind them.

"I'm back!" said Dew, jogging back into the room. The huge grin on her face froze the minute she saw everyone's expressions. "Am I interrupting something?"

Qrow found his voice first. "Nah, we just needed to get some of the paperwork done before she jumped into the ring." The older man shot Dew a smirk. "But I know children have so little patience, so why don't you have fun and I'll finish up with Nikos after." Turning to Pyrrha, Qrow handed her a small card. "Message me when you're done. We do need to work out the details."

"It would be my pleasure," said Pyrrha, her entire body beaming, only to dim ever so slightly as she guided Dew to the cage.

Jaune blinked, blinked again, and finally rubbed his eyes. Had Pyrrha just shoved her way into Beacon, just like that? A glance toward Ruby, and Jaune had a different train of thought.

"Maybe I should head home for the day," said Jaune, already backing away.

A hand clamped on his shoulder. "Hold on, kid. You brought Cereal girl, you stay for the consequences."

"Uncle Qrow~" sang Ruby, in a sing song voice. It would have been sweet, if her eyes hadn't veiled themselves with only the barest slits visible. "I think we need to talk."

"I really think I should go. This seems like a private conversation," said Jaune.

"You wouldn't abandon me would you, kid?" Qrow paused. "Well you wouldn't run from your new trainer would you or should I say old trainer?"

"Qrow, I'd leave you even if it didn't come with another new training plan."

"Not me, kid," said Qrow, pointing at the slowly creeping visage of Ruby. "Her."

"Her?" asked Jaune.

"Me?!" asked Ruby.

"That's right."

"Qrow, I don't think this is a great idea right now."

"You're just trying to change the subject!"

An explosive whoosh of air echoed from the center of the training room, cutting off both fighters' complaints. Turning as one, the trio first saw Pyrrha, who forwent her circlet for a more fitting crimson headgear, with a set of matching bronze shin pads and gloves. The champion kneeled on the ground where the three onlookers saw the next point of interest. Dew, splayed across the mat in a fan of brown hair. The smaller girl laid face up, holding her stomach as she slowly rocked back and forth.

Jaune slapped a hand over his face. Ruby simply pointed toward the cage as she glared at her Uncle.

Qrow sighed, "Why don't I explain this somewhere else."

Dew groaned.

"How do you two kids feel about coffee?"

As Qrow weathered the storm of comments, complaints, and moaning, Pyrrha looked aghast.

"I'm sorry!"

* * *

Omake

"Why are we doing this again?"

"I already told you," said Ruby, giving her minion a quick once over.

"I know, I know," said her minion, rubbing a hoof across his face. "It's just … can I hear it again? I just want to make sure I haven't gone insane."

"My ScrollTube channel's been empty for a while now! If I want to get my viewers back and make that sweet, sweet advertisement Lien- I mean, if I want to spread the love of martial arts to a larger audience, I have to come back with a bang."

"And why does that mean I have to dress up like an idiot?" said the minion, eyes growing wide as he ducked.

To no avail as Ruby's irritated swing missed his head, but clipped an antler, sending him crashing to the ground in an explosion of artificial snow. "Jaune, where's your nondenominational holiday spirit?"

"It died of heatstroke inside of this suit," answered Jaune the minion, as he gestured to his outfit of glitter, wool, felt, paper mache, and more glitter.

"Hey, buster. My costume would never be so heartless as to kill someone's nondenominational holiday spirit," said Nora, grinning the grin of someone who was having far too much fun at Jaune's expense. The expression clashed with the green and red pantaloons she wore. No elf, who made toys for children, should smile like her. Nora cared little for such an opinion, however. She bent down and placed a single red ball over the tip of Jaune's nose . "Now get up, we have a show to run!"

It took a considerable amount of effort to get to his feet, which were covered and buried in thick brown cloth, that might, if you squinted hard enough, resemble hooves. In the end he accomplished the task with only one antler as a sacrifice. The appendage laid broken on the ground, leaking bits of newspaper and glue.

Jaune sighed, "Why am I the only person who's doing this?"

"You're not the only one," said Ruby. She flicked her head, sending the tail of a long, red hat flying. "I recruited Nora."

"Nora doesn't count."

"You bet your sweet butt I do!" shouted Nora, from somewhere in a pile of tinsel.

"Well, why didn't you ask Yang?"

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "Did you really just ask me that?"

"Er, what about Blake?"

"Help me," said the girl in question, who wore a pair of antlers and a bell."This is racist on so many levels."

"I don't see Ren."

"Jaune… We are no longer friends," said the man, who gave one hearty sigh before being tackled by a maniac, wielding a matching elf suit.

"Qrow…"

"That dunce found the eggnog," said a prim and proper voice.

"Oh come on," said Jaune, trying not at all to hide the whine in his voice. "Not you too, Weiss."

"What about me, Arc?"

Jaune pointed at the mess of white and blue clothing. "How did Ruby convince you to dress up like a snow angel!"

"Snow angel!" screeched the girl, turning a wonderful shade of red. "I always dress like this!"

"Uh, er, Ruby?" asked Jaune, turning away from the scary manager.

"Yes, Jaune," said Ruby, finally in her costume, complete with long, black boots and a red velvety dress adorned with white fur lining.

"One condition, we just call it Christmas."

"Okie dokie."

"Let's do it …"

"Alright!" Ruby ran up to a thin, black device, flipped the switch, and smiled into the lens. "Here we go. Take it away, Jaune."

~/~

A lanky, young man stood in the center of the frame. His blond hair was hidden by the hood of brown felt, leaving a pair of googly eyes bobbing all about. One antler was missing, nowhere in sight. The other stood tall, all painted and bright. The man wore a nose, shining red and jolly, and pinned to his chest was a tiny piece of holly. Sighing to himself and mumbling something that sounded like folly, the man slapped hooves on his cheeks and started singing, very loudly.

"On the first day of Christmas my trainer gave to me, a jab, cross, with a flying knee."

All to our horror, the man continued to sing. The full twelve days is not a short fling.

"On the second day of Christmas my trainer gave to me, two boxing gloves and a jab, cross, with a flying knee."

Cheering from a side out of the frame, a young girl dressed as Santa. Using a holiday song for a quick boost of fame? Meh, it doesn't really matter.

"On the third day of Christmas my trainer gave to me, three double legs, two boxing gloves, and a jab, cross, with a flying knee."

"Yes," shouted an elf, diving for another. All while a faunas grumbled to herself, "Oh what a bother."

"On the fourth day of Christmas my trainer gave to me, four training partners, three double legs, two boxing gloves, and a jab, cross, with a flying knee."

"I don't always dress the same. Arc, I demand you rescind your accusation," cried a girl, dressed in boring white. "Hey I can hear your Narration." _Ugh, must she make everything such a fight?_

The young man reached the pinnacle, his pitch sharp and quite high. He sang the fifth day and if we were to be critical, I think we would all ask the same, why?

"On the fiftth day of Christmas my trainer gave to me~"

Please let it end, I want some more nog. Share some with a lady friend? Eh, we might even snog.

"Five rounds of sparring~~~"

"Do your job, Uncle Qrow!" shouted Santa, livid at the drunk.

"How do you rhyme with Santa?" asked the narrator, before he collapsed with a thunk.

"Four training partners, three double legs, two boxing gloves, and a jab, cross with a flying knee~!~!"

Without a narrator the song had to end. Ruby waved to the camera, to the relief of most of her friends.

All except one who shouted in fury.

"Nora demands Blake continue to dress up like a furry!"

Things came to a close in fists and angry crashes. Lots of exasperated sighing, not to mention a change of fashion. Left in the center still dressed to the tee, was our Sensei Ruby, who smiled with glee. "Merry Christmas, everyone! Make sure to subscribe with me!"

* * *

Author's Note

As our dear sensei Ruby said, Merry non denominational holiday to you all. I tried to post this chapter on christmas, but a storm knocked my power out haha. Oh, well.

I hope you all enjoyed the little omake, it's just for fun, so try not to think too hard about it.

In regards to the chapter, we're getting deeper into the meat of it and dannnnng Pyrrha, very brave of you.

Please Follow, Favorite, or Review if you liked my work.

Until next time,

Mkspotlights


End file.
